Reality or Fantasy?
by herimony
Summary: Take a chance on a remake of OUAT adventure. Starting from the first episode to the very last episode, making Swan Queen endgame! The story contains Red Beauty, Snowing, and much more. And wait there's more! Characters you never thought would be part of the bumpy ride. Season 1 & 2 completed, season 3 is soon to come this fall! During the hiatus, read chapter 44 author's notes.
1. The Pilot

_**This story is just me typing out each episode and twisting them so Swan Queen is canon. Warning; dialogue from the show and most of the plot will be alike, just different outcome. It's almost like a "missing scene" or "left off" or even an "episode fixer" fanfics all together. **_

_**Remember this is just my thoughts how if Swan Queen was canon originally this is what would have happened or should happen. I'm just borrowing OUAT scripts and rewriting them for my personal fun (because I'm tired of Regina crying all the damn time!) Just pretending (in my world/dreams) that if I owned the show, this is what it would be...just better written.**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

_A land where all the fairy tales,_

_and all mystical exist._

_A place that the good always win,_

_and the evil lose._

_That happy endings is the most powerful thing,_

_no curse is a match for true loves kiss._

_Until one day someone wants to take it all away._

_And the story goes like this;_

_Once upon a time,_

_there was an enchanted forest filled_

_with all the classic characters we know._

_Or think we know.._

_One day they found themselves,_

_trapped in a place_

_where all their happy endings was stolen._

_Our World._

_No memory of who they are,_

_as they walk the town._

_Living as if everything is normal._

_Their fate and life,_

_is in the hand of one person._

_The savior of who_

_will come to them at 28 years of age._

_The survivor of the curse,_

_will break it._

* * *

_In Boston, Massachusetts..._

Sighing, as she enters the restaurant, not pleased. It's a Friday night and she has better things to do tonight, like watching bad reality TV shows. Sadly she's here, wearing a snug red dress, showing off her body well.

Walking around waiters, scans table after table, looking at each couple; eating and chatting. Around the corner, her eyes stops at a table in the corner. A handsome man, sitting alone. As he lifted his head, smiling when his eyes met hers.

There he is, smirking to herself as she walks over to him.

"Emma?" his eyes widen, watching her walk across the room. He rises, pulling out her chair, greeting her.

She nods, "Dave?"

He smiles and nods, taking his sit.

"You look relieved," she points out, half laughing.

"Well, it's the internet...pictures could be..."

"Fake? Outdated? Stolen from a Victoria's secret catalog?" cutting him off, finishing his Smiling softly, understanding where he was coming from.

"Yeah..."

Silence comes between them, as they continue to stare at each other. Not sure what to talk about.

"So..." she starts, breaking the silence. Wanting to get the date started and over.

"So... Tell me something about yourself, Emma," Dave asks.

Mentally smirking, Anna leans in, thinks a beat, breaking the ice. It's going to be easier than she thought.

"Well... let's see... today's my birthday."

"And you're spending it with me? What, you don't like your family?" Dave asks, wandering of the reason. Keeping the conversation going.

"No family to like," Emma shrugged, like it's no big deal.

"Oh. What about your friends?"

"I'm kind of a loner."

Dave smiles, using his charms. "Well, Emma, you are by far the sexiest friendless orphan I've ever met."

Emma just fake smiles, laughing at his lame pickup line. "Your turn."

Dave opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off...

"No, wait, let me guess," stopping him from boring her with unwanted information about himself. Playing it off as she acts as she reads him. "Let's see... You're handsome. Charming."

Dave smiles, nodding his head, "Go on. I like this game."

Emma nods, smiles and continue, "the kinda guy who -" pausing for more effect, "now stop me if I get this wrong - embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and then skipped town before they threw your ass in jail?" tone quickly changing from playful tease to all seriousness as she spoke.

A quick beat passes, confuse of what's going on. Collecting himself, leans back. "Uh - what?"

Emma is suddenly serious as hell. Just like that, the coquettish girl is gone. She just wants to go home and take off her heels. They are starting to hurt her. Ignoring his question and continued on -

"And the worst part of it all is your wife. After all this crap she still loves you enough to bail you out. Of course she could only scrape together a quarter of the bail after you emptied the accounts. And how do you reward that loyalty? You're out on a date," speaking with so much venom. Feeling her blood boiling at the asshole in front of her.

"Who are you?" Dave questions, wondering how she knew all that.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money," smirking and battering her eyes.

"You're a bail bondsman," his eyes widen, realization clicks.

"Bail Bonds-person," Emma corrects him. Not liking the job title.

Waiting for his reply but instead, realization must have hit as he flips the table. Lucky for her she was saw this coming, quickly standing up as wine spilled on her dress.

Bolting out of the restaurant, pushing people out his way as he ran out the door.

Not phase that Dave runs out the front door. "Really?" she stares at her stained dress. Rolling her eyes, and strode toward the door. Refusing to run in heels on her birthday. Ignoring the stares, the worried waiters, as she walked confidently out the restaurant. Just another normal day, not bothering breaking a sweat.

Dave races down the block, dodging oncoming cars. Needing to get to his parked Audi. He pulls open the door and hops in. Dares a glances over his shoulder to see Emma striding down the block. Just moving with purpose towards his car.

Sweating, fumbling with his keys. Turns the ignition. Guns the engine, hits the gas but nothing happens. Just an awful screeching sound. Confused, as he opens the door and looks at his back wheel. Eyes widen when he saw the boot on his wheel. Cursing, as he turns his head back, finds Emma, now standing in front of him. A smirk on her face.

Realizing that he been set up, he sighs. "You don't have to do this. I can pay you. I've got money,"he begged hoping to get out this.

She stares at him for a second - reading him. Her jaw clenched, he has some nerve. Breathing slowly, shaking her head, "no you don't. And if you did, you should give it to your wife. To take care of your family."

Dave pissed, stares at her, filled with venom. "What do you know about family?"

Something in Emma snapped. Grabbing him by the collar and slams his face into the steering wheel.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNK, Dave slumps back, unconscious. Emma just stands there for a moment. Calming her temper, looking away. "Nothing," mumbling to herself. Hating herself now, letting her emotions get the best of her.

* * *

The door opens to a small descent apartment. Entering, she takes off her shoes, as she walks towards the kitchen counter placing a bag on the counter and takes out a cupcake. She carefully puts a candle in the cupcake, taking out a book of matches, to lights the candle. Staring at the lite candle, watching the flame dance in the air.

Taking a minute for herself thinking of what to wish for. She closes her eyes as she blew out the candle making her wish. Smiling at herself, keeping her eyes closed letting twenty-eight years of her life say of who she became.

DING DONG, the doorbell rings again. Eyes snapping open, moving to open the door. Wondering who could it be at this time.

Opening the door, finding an 10-year-old boy standing at the doorway. Backpack slung over his shoulder. He looks up at her, smiling.

"Uh... can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" he asks.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Emma questioning him. Wanting to get rid of him.

"My name's Henry," introducing himself, smiling. "I'm your son."

Henry walks past Emma, entering in the apartment. Who stands in her doorway, absolutely fucking stunned. This cannot be happening... Million of thing were running through her head.

Quickly snapping back to reality, following the boy in.

Henry looking around the place, trying to get a fixture of what kind of person his birth mother really is.

"What are you doing here?" Emma wants answers and she will get them.

"Already told you. I'm your son," Henry answers like it explains everything. Sadly Emma wasn't buying it.

"I don't have a son. Where are your parents?" Emma tried a different approach.

Sighing, seeing that his birth mother is more stubborn than he thought, "ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?"

Emma freezes.

"That was me," Henry tells her.

Emma stares him down, not liking this at all. "How did you find me?"

"I'm resourceful," Henry shrugged. "This isn't going the way I thought it would."

"And how did you think it would go?" crossing her arms over her chest, demanding answers, lifting her brow in question.

"If this were Oprah, there'd be lots of crying and hugging."

"I'm not the hugging and crying type," Emma pointed out the flaw in that idea.

"Everyone is. Just give it time," Henry shrugged. Like any given time, Emma was going to burst in tears.

Looking around, his eyes land back on hers, "We should probably get going."

Emma lifting an eyebrow in question, tilting her head. Not understanding what the kid was talking about. "Going... where?"

"I want you to come home with me," Henry answers, relieving his plan of reunion.

And now Emma's been pushed to the limit. Fun time is over. Not liking how this day went from bad to worst. And here she thought that nothing can get worst on her birthday.

"Okay, kid. That's it. I'm calling the cops." Lifting up the receiver. Starts to dial.

"Great. And I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

That stops Emma cold. Looking at this kid for the first time with a mixture of shock and, yeah, a little respect.

"...What?"

"I'll tell them my birth mother missed me so much she tracked me down and kidnapped me. I tried to fight but she was so much bigger. So much stronger... "

Blinking Emma stared at the boy. Clearly he has thought this through...

"You're not gonna do that."

"Try me," Henry stares at her, being all series.

Emma studies him. Seeing through him, "Look kid - you're pretty good. But here's the thing.

There's not a lot I'm great at in life. But I do have one skill. One... let's call it a superpower. Don't know how it works. Or why. But I can tell when anyone is lying. And you, Henry - are," smirking at him.

His jaw falls, caught and now for the first time he's sincere. "Please don't call the cops, just come home with me. Please".

Emma sees he's upset - and scared. Not wanting to push but wanted to know the answer. "Maybe you should start by telling me where home is?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke?" what kind of name of a town was that...

"Yup," Henry nods.

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh," pointing at his nodding head, being series.

"Well, alright. Let's get you back to Storybrooke," Emma decides.

And Henry smiles, watching Emma go to her room to change. Part two of his mission accomplished. Operation Savior.

* * *

Driving in a yellow '69 VW Bug. Heading down the long highway between Boston and Maine.

"This isn't a road trip. So there will be no stopping anywhere. No singing or I spy," Emma lays the rules as they get on the road. Ending future conversations that would've been held in the car ride. Keeping her eyes on the road, watching Henry from the corner of her eye. As he takes out a huge, old book from his bag and opens it. To a page with Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Fairy tales?" trying to kill the silence and time.

"They aren't just fairy tales," Henry says seriously snapping his head to look at Emma. "They're real. Every story in this book is true. It actually happened."

"Of course it did," sarcasm could be heard from her tone of voice.

"Use your "superpower" and see if I'm lying."

Emma looks at him. Snapping her eyes back on the road, running her tongue over her teeth. Shit. He does seem awfully convinced. "Just because you believe something don't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. And you should know that more than anyone," Henry pushes., trying to get Emma to understand him.

"Why's that?" That caught her attention even more.

"Because you're in it."

Emma's head snaps towards him, shoots him a look. "Kid, you've got problems," she declares.

"Yup. And you're gonna fix them."

Emma just shakes her head. Turns up the music on the radio, not wanting to get into any farther. Henry shrugs, returning to his book.

* * *

Passing the "Welcome to Storybrooke," sign, Emma continues to drive into town. "Okay, Kid. How about an address?"

"101 Sooo Not-Telling-You Street."

Emma's jaw tightens. She quickly pulls the car over to the side of the street. Parked in the town square, she confronts. "Look, kid, it's been a really long day. It's... almost..." looks up at the clock tower, " 8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time is frozen here."

Emma can't believe how relentless this kid is. "...Excuse me?"

"The Evil queen cursed the enchanted forest. And now everybody who lived there, is 're frozen in time. Stuck in this town," Henry explains.

"Well, isn't that horrible," Emma said in dry sarcasm. "Why don't they just leave?" challenging him.

"They can't. Ask anyone. See if they've ever left."

Before Emma can challenge him further, a voice from outside the car interrupts.

"..Henry?"

They look up to see an eccentric looking gentleman walking a Dalmatian and, oddly, carrying an umbrella.

"What are you doing here? You missed our session today. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie," Henry assures him

Archie studies Emma, "Who's this?"

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home. Ya know where he lives?"

"Sure. Just up there to the right. Mayor's house is the biggest house on Mifflin Street".

Now Emma shoots Henry another look, "You're the Mayor's kid?"

Henry looks away, knowing full well that he got busted, "maybe.."

Emma turns back to Archie; smiles, "Thank you."

"Of course. Welcome to Storybrooke!" Stepping back away from the car.

As they drive off, Henry looks completely defeated. Emma checks out Archie in her rear view mirror.

"He didn't seem cursed to me."

That's it. Henry's had enough. Like mother, like son. He blurts out, "Because he doesn't know.

None of them do. They don't remember who they are. It's part of the curse."

"Convenient. So which fairy tale was he?" Still not believing into this but just playing along.

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Right. The umbrella. How did I not catch that?" This kid got a real imagination.

* * *

Driving on Mifflin street. A cul-de-sac lined with large homes. The largest, and most inviting, is where Emma is now parked. She steps out with Henry. He looks up, his demeanor changed. The relax aura falls away and replaced by genuine fear. Taking note of it, Emma looks back at the house.

"Please don't take me back there," Henry begs.

Emma softens, and maybe for the first time. A piece of real maternal instinct kicks in. "Henry, I'm sure your parents are worry sick about you."

"I don't have parents. Just a mom. And she's evil," fighting tears, "she doesn't love me, she only pretends to."

Emma's heart breaks as she listens, because whether it's true or not, this kid believes it. About to say something but got cut off why a worried yell.

"Oh my god, Henry! Where have you been!" The door of the house is open. A beautiful woman, with black hair, rushes out is Henry's adoptive mother. Which Emma assumed, but what she first notice is the pull she has towards the woman. As the woman rushes up and wraps Henry in a hug. Cheeks are tear-stained and she's an emotional wreck. If she had to take a guess, she was in her 30s.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?!"

Emma watch as the kid's adoptive mother check him from head to toe, to see if there is any physical injuries. The dark brunette cup the boy's face, as if assuring herself the boy is fine, and smooths out his hair. She didn't seem evil to her, the woman looks actually concern and worried.

Henry breaks from the embrace, and scowl. "What happened was I went to find my real mom," and with that he scampers up the stairs into the house.

Regina looks up and sees Emma for the first time. Eyes locking with each others, hazel with browns, an electric sparked between them. Quickly taking control over herself again, she becomes regal as she approaches the situation. "...You're Henry's birth mother?"

Emma forces an awkward smile, meekly responds, "...Hi. I'm Emma...Swan."

It's an awkward moment, their eyes still locked with each other. Like everything surrounding them doesn't exist. except themselves. It was a strange feeling, but welcomed.

Speaking in a British accent, snaps the two high level-headed women from their gaze, "I'll just go check on the lad, make sure he's doing alright." The Sheriff quickly heading into the house, not wanting to witness the crossfire of the Mayor's wrath.

As if it sink what the day turned out, who she's meeting, briefly, oh so briefly, something flashes across her face. Concern? Worry? Annoyance? It's gone too fast for anyone to notice. Emma mental notes how control the other woman was with her emotions, never showing anything on the surface, just complete blank, a mask.

"Thank you for bringing him home," the dark hair woman forces a smile. "I'm Regina Mills."

"Welcome," nodding her head, forcing an awkward smile back.

Awkward moment of silence falls between them. Both didn't know what to say, never have thought this day would ever come. And Regina didn't like how she doesn't have control of the situation, putting on the most welcoming smile imaginable. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?"

Smirking at how blunt the blonde was, found herself smiling sincerely. She leads the blonde to her study, and motion Emma to take a sit, she goes to the small bar in the room and pours a drink for Emma.

Emma tries to take her eyes away from the older woman's backside. "So... you adopted Henry..." Emma wince at her stupidity of asking of such question. The woman's presences made it hard to think clearly.

"Yes, he's been with me since he was three weeks old." Regina hands Emma a glass and takes the sit opposite of the blonde.

"How did he find me?"

"No idea. The record was sealed when I adopted him. I was told the birth mother didn't want contact. Is... that still true?" Regina studies Emma carefully.

Now Emma gets it, understanding the sudden change of mood in Regina. Regina thoughts that she was here to take Henry away. Sadly it doesn't explain the butterflies in her stomach... licking her lips.

"Yeah, it is."

Regina studies her, deciding to believe her. Taking a small exhale of relief, seeing the truth behind the other woman's words. "Okay, then." Sitting on the other couch as Emma takes another sip. Another awkward silence sets between them once again.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. He's really a good boy," Regina apologizes, assuring the blonde the boy was a good kid. That she raised him right.

"I'm sure he is," Emma agreed. She didn't like how Regina would give the world to the kid, but to have the boy mistreat her.

"You have to understand - things have been tough lately. Being a signal mother and Mayor,"

Memories started to cloud Regina's mind, reminding her why she was full of regret. "I do my best and I just want him happy. But you see the way he looks at me... And lately, he's become withdrawn. He's been acting out. So I sent him to see a therapist," Regina explained.

Something clicked together in Emma, " the guy named Archie with a Dalmatian? Who Henry thinks he's Jiminy Cricket?"

"Excuse me?" Regina narrowed her eyes in question, tilting her head as she didn't hear the young woman said.

"He says his therapist is a cartoon character. From his book," Emma explained.

"...what book?" Regina questioned back. Even more confused than before.

Henry's been hiding it from his mother... Emma realized. That explains the sudden withdrawn Regina explained earlier.

"You know what, it's none of my business kid and I've caused enough trouble. I think I should heading back," Emma decided not to get in between family matters. Specially if she wasn't in the picture for 10 years and wasn't going to start.

Something shifts in Regina at the thought of Emma leaving and never coming back. Smiles warmly "of course. No trouble at all."

Emma rises to go, and she sees herself out of the house. It was all happening way to fast, needing to get the hell out of here. The feelings and thoughts in her head were making her crazy, within every second she stayed near the Major. It was a feeling that she promise herself she'll never feel again after _him._ And what scares herself the most is that she liked this feeling towards the Mayor.

Walking down the walk path to her car, comes upon the sheriff, leaning up against her car. Smiling at her, munching on a pixie stick. "Pixie stick?" he offers one when she stands in front of him.

"I'll pass."

"Yes, I know. Terrible habit. It's amazing my teeth haven't rotted through. I'm Graham, by the way," Sticking out his free hand at her.

"Emma," shakes his hand. Waiting to see if he would move but saw that he wasn't budging.

Sighing, "well, I've got a long drive ahead of me. So if you could find somewhere else to lean..." Emma moves to her car, but he remains leaning on it.

"I think it might be better if you spent the night."

"Aww how kind of you," Emma sarcastically smiles, battering her eyes, fake flirting.

He smiles, mischievous, "I know Regina's drinks. I'd hate to get out the breathalyzer. There is a B and B on the town square. They have rooms available. I called ahead."

Clearly not having a choice, "I guess I can spend the night."

* * *

A large Victorian house. It doubles as a bed and breakfast and the local diner/restaurant. An elderly proprietor, checks Emma,

"Hello, I'm Granny. Would you like a Square view or Forest view? The Forest view are quieter, but the Square views can see everything. There's no price difference" the elder stops short as she sees someone leaving. "Hey!"

Looking back to who the elder woman was talking to, finds a red-haired, twenty something girl sauntering out. There's one word that leaps to mind at the sight of this sexy girl. She wasn't as gorgeous and beautiful as Regina, but close.

She's pulling on a red coat as Granny berates her, "where do you think you're going?"

"I've got a date, Grandma."

Granny looks at her watch, then back at Red, "at twelve thirty? No date starts at twelve thirty."

"Mine does," the redhead pointed out. Continuing out, Granny shakes her head, turns back to

Emma. "That is Ruby, my granddaughter. Now where were we?"

"I'll take the Forest view," Emma smiles. Paying for the room and taking the older style silver key of a swan.

Entering in the bedroom, drops her bag on the bed and plops down, she sighs. Thinking back of so far events since Henry knocked on her door, meeting Regina, and seeing the little town.

Getting back up, wanting to go to sleep, she unzips her bag, to take inventory and then shakes her head as she sees something. Henry's book, stuffed inside among her workout clothes.

She shakes her head, smiles, "sneaky bastard." She can't question if the kid was actually hers or not, this proved it.

Emma takes out the book and starts to flip through it. Filled with text and drawings, catching glimpses of drawings from all the iconic fairy tales... and maybe from a few other stories as well. Was that Dracula she glimpsed? No time to dwell. Emma moves to the bookmarked page and sees -Geppetto?

She was kinda rusty on her fairy tales. A crafting a wardrobe in a tree... Yawning as the minutes keep ticking, closing the book, getting ready to sleep. She won't get involved. No.

* * *

Emma isn't a morning person when someone disturb her in her sleep... a banging noise snapped her awake and aware that someone is pounding on the door. Cursing under her breath, wishing she was still sound asleep.

The banging gets worst, she hops out of bed, in little to no clothes. Still half asleep, she forgot she had no pants, as she opens the door to see Regina. Brown eyes were wild and worried.

"Where is he?! Henry? HENRY!?" She doesn't wait for an answer and storms into the room.

Standing behind her is the sheriff, eyeing at Emma. Ignoring the cocky smirk and turns to look at Regina, "again?" Not believing the kid ran off again.

"Afraid so," Graham replied.

Regina strides over to Emma, controlled fury. And worry... and flushed?

"Did he contact you? Have you heard from him at all?"

Emma shakes her head.

Regina grows more worried, and frustrated. Trying so hard not to look down at the blonde's legs. Long white skin legs, that seem to run for miles, making her mouth dry. Looking away, "he wasn't in his room this morning."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Regina collects herself, trying to stay calm. "No, I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep bothering you. I know you have a long drive back to Boston."

Turning to the sheriff, finding him staring at Emma. Something snapped within her, "Graham!"

Snapping his eyes at Regina, who didn't look too happy. Gulping, "sorry."

"Be a gentleman and wait for me outside," Regina spoke with venom, not liking how Graham stared at Emma. Graham quickly rushed out of the room, with his tail between his legs. Glaring where he once stand, that if magic did exist, she would burn him alive.

Ignoring the urge to ask of what that was about but Emma had important matters. "I feel guilty. Did you try his friends?" she asks, wanting to help. Knowing that unintentionally it is her fault, she hated seeing the raven head worried. It didn't set well for the Major. She should be smiling and happy all the time.

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner."

Ouch. That sure as hell strikes a chord in Emma. That's something she and Henry have in common.

"Every kid has friends. Have you checked his computer? If there's anyone he's close to, he'd be emailing them. That's where you should start."

"And you know this how?" Regina lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Finding people is what I do."

"Okay. I'll agree to you helping to find Henry but could you please put on pants." Not able to fight the urge to look down.

Eyes widen, Emma looks down to find that she was only wearing briefs. Chuckling in embarrassment, "that explains why Graham was smirking and staring."

Regina's jaw tightens, jealousy shots through her, cracking her neck side to side, calming herself, keeping a straight face, blank from emotions. She turns, letting Emma have some privacy as she puts on skinny jeans.

"Okay, let's find your son," Emma puts on her red leather jacket.

* * *

In Henry's room, Emma moves the mouse, looking around the browser. Wanting for it to load, Emma takes a look around.

Shelves filled with books and a large collection of comics, pictures and drawings are everywhere. This is a boy who wants to live any world but this one? It made no sense to her.

Tapping away at the keyboard. Regina watches, anxious, next to Graham.

"Kid's smart, he cleared his inbox. All his emails are gone," feeling a little pride towards her child. Pulling out a USB chip on her key chain. Plugs it in, "luckily, I'm smart too. Little hard disk recovery utility I like to use. When you delete something, all you're doing is telling the computer to ignore the data. Doesn't mean it's gone yet," liking a challenge.

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement. Knocking on doors. That sort of thing," Graham spoke.

"Well, you're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement isn't a luxury I get."

On the screen, the inbox reforms, email after email reappears. Emma raises her eyebrow at one, a receipt from a website." Clicking on it, "who's your mommy dot-com?" She shakes her head in disbelief, "guess we know how he found me." Her fingers fly through, exploring the site. Seeing the price, "expensive. Does he have a credit card?"

"He's ten," Regina says dryly, as if it explained itself.

"Well he used one... let's see if I can get a transaction record..." taps the keys, "who is Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

Regina's face tightens. One of the not many of people she hates most in any world. "Henry's teacher," she gritted out.

Hearing the tone says it all, Regina doesn't like this woman, but before she can say anything else..

"Thank you for the help, Ms. Swan. But I've got it from here."

And that's when Graham shocks them both, nods at Emma, "Emma should go."

"What?"

"What?"

Both woman stare at each other, both feeling the electric spark flow through them once again. Snapping their eyes away, glaring at the sheriff.

"This falls under pounding the pavement. My area," Graham explains to Regina. "If Mary Margaret helped him find her..." nods at Emma. "Then she's the only way to get him to stop running."

Before Regina can protest, Emma sighs. "He's right. I'll go."

"But we've troubled you enough," Regina's temper calmed, as she softened her tone as she spoke to Emma.

Knowing full well what has to be done, "All due respect, it's on me. Don't worry, I'll bring him back."

For some odd reason, Regina couldn't find within herself to say no.

* * *

A catholic school classroom full of fourth graders. Sitting at their desks listening raptly to a sweet voice as they work on an art project. Building small houses.

"As we build our bird houses, remember that what you're making is a home, not a cage. A bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us," A beautiful woman in her 30s with dark short hair.

She's holding a small bluebird. Demonstrates her point, letting it go by the window sill. It flies outside the window and... right to a bird house perched on a tree.

"They're loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you." The bell rings, "We'll pick this up after recess. No running..."

The kids fill out the door and passed Emma, who enters. Mary Margaret sees her, eyes narrowing. She gets an odd feeling as if she should know her. That they are supposedly close... Ignoring the feeling, "can I help you?"

"I'm looking for one of your students. Henry," Emma states.

"And you are?"

"I'm his... it's complicated," not wanting to say.

"Well, I'm reasonably bright and as I'm not really in the habit of discussing my children with strangers, you might want to tell me," Mary Margaret pointed out. Not backing down.

For the first time Emma actually spits it out, "I'm his mother."

Raising an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure the Mayor is his mother."

"Yeah, right. Thing is - I gave birth to him." Then; pointed out, "but you already know that considering you gave him your credit card to track me down."

Mary Margaret blinks, putting it together, her face falls. "My... credit card?" She hurries to her handbag, rifles through it. Her face falls once again. The credit card is missing from her wallet. "He's a clever one," smiling sadly. Sighing, "This is all my fault. I never should have given him that book."

Emma stares at Mary Margaret, at first not realizing what the teacher was talking about it, it clicked "The fairy tales? Are you the one who put that craziness in his head?"

"That was not my intention. You have to understand. Henry is - he's a special boy. So smart. So creative. And so lonely. He needed it," Mary Margaret quickly explained, she didn't intend to cause trouble.

"What he needs is a dose of reality," Emma pointed out, not believing in any of this crap.

"Tell me something... what do you think stories are for?"

"Getting through a long flight?" Emma shrugged.

"Dan Brown, maybe. But these stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world - a world that doesn't always make sense. You see, Henry's had his share of hardships."

"Kid seems like he's got a pretty good life to me." Specially compare to the life she would've given him.

"Yes, but Henry's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face." Pausing a second, "Why would anyone give me away?"

And that question tears right through Emma's heart. Knowing that it's her fault that he is this way and understanding where he was coming from.

Realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you." Quickly assuring her she didn't mean to insult her or make her feel guilty.

"No... It's okay." Sadly it wasn't okay, it stunned. Hating herself even more now...

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in a happy ending is a very powerful thing. But I guess he took it too far," sensing Emma's self guilt.

Not wanting to get emotional or sidetracked, she pushes all her problems to the side. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Mary Margaret took a moment to think. Smiling, "you might want to check his castle." Knowing he goes there to think and to be alone.

* * *

Emma carries the story book and shakes her head as she looks at the plastic castle. This is what Mary Margaret meant. What a poor of excuse of a playground of a castle. Walking up to the jungle gym like stairs and climbs up, pulling herself up and finds Henry, sitting alone. Staring out over the playground and into the town, the castle directly faces the clock tower that needs fixing.

Henry turns to see Emma arrive, then wordlessly turns back to stare at the clock tower. Emma settles down beside him, sliding over the book. "You "left" this in my gym bag."

Henry takes it back, but keeps staring out.

"Still hasn't moved, huh?" Emma stares out at the tower, it's still stuck at "8:15."

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That it would move again. That... that the final battle would begin," Henry spoke, wishing, hoping.

Emma sighs. "Henry, I'm not gonna fight any battles."

"Yes you are. You're here because it's your destiny," Henry explained.

"Henry - cut it with the book crap. It's enough," getting tired of it. At first was funny but now it's getting ridiculous.

"You don't have to be hostile. You like me. I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty." Smiling sweetly, "But it's okay. I know why you gave me away."

That stops her cold. Looking at him as he looks at her, "You did it because you wanted to give me my best chance."

Hearing those words effects Emma. Her tough veneer cracks, because he's right. Her eyes start to tear up, understanding that he didn't blame her.

"Told you everybody cries," with his I told so, tone.

Emma wipes the tears away. "How... how do you know that...?"

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away."

"Right, because I'm in the book," she lightly chucks, they are back to the book again.

"Yes. And you're twenty-eight now, so it's time to get started. You're the one whose gonna bring back all the happy endings."

"Let me tell you something, kid, I'm a real person. I'm no savior, you're wrong about that. But you are right about one thing. I wanted you to have your best chance. And it ain't with me. Come on, I gotta get you home."

Henry shakes his head, not liking where this was going, and here he thought that Operation Savior was back on.

"Please don't do this. Don't bring me back to her. Just stay here with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week and you'll see I'm right. You'll see I'm not crazy," Henry begs.

"I have to bring you back to your mother."

"You don't know what it's like. My life sucks," Henry gritted out.

"You wanna know what sucks? It's being left abandoned on a freeway. My parents didn't even think to drop me at a hospital. Then I found my way into the foster system. I was with a family until I was three. Until they had their own kid. So they sent me back. I bounced around from family to family until I was sixteen and could be on my own. Of course by then I realized I had always been on my own," Emma snapped. Looking away, trying to compose herself - these are painful memories. She will not lose control of little she had over her emotions. "Your mom's trying her best, Henry. It's hard. But none of us are perfect. You may not think she loves you..." she pauses, "but at least she wants you."

Henry absorbs this incredibly heartfelt soul baring. But only one thing registers with him. "Your parents didn't leave you in the street. That's just where you came through."

"What?" confuse from the change of subject.

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse," Henry explains what felt like a million time.

Not wanting to get into that, she takes his hand, "Sure they were. Come on, Henry." Reluctantly following her and carrying his book.

The front door slams open, revealing Regina with a look of supreme relief on her face. Looking at Emma and Henry, who was in tow. As he doesn't even wait for her to speak, he just blows by her and runs to his room.

Calling after him, "Henry!"

But all was heard is a door slam. Sighing, Regina turns back to Emma. "I'm just glad he's back. Thank you," softly smiling.

Not sure what to say, "Yeah... no problem."

Regina stands there in relief but shifts to more vulnerable, that something was eating at her. Not wanting to beat around the bush, "did he say... why?"

"I dunno. I think maybe... maybe that Evil Queen's curse just got in his head."

"What?" Keeping her face blank, from years of practice. But inside her heart skipped a beat. It's been awhile from the last time she heard that name.

"From his stories," Emma explains.

"Right. I should probably take that book away."

"What's the harm? It's only a book," Emma questioned.

"Yes. That it is. Well, have a safe trip home."

Emma nods at her, steps way, ready to head home, but something's gnawing at her. "Hey..."

Regina stops, mid door close. "Yeah?"

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" thrown by that question.

"Henry. Do you love him?" Emma repeated, more clearly.

For a flash, Emma catch a look - surprise perhaps - on Regina's face. And just as quickly, it's gone.

"Of course I love him."

Emma looks in Regina eyes, reading the slightly older woman. "Right. Sorry. Goodbye."

And with that Emma leaves, leaving a confuse Regina at her doorway. Watching her walk away.

Having a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time she'll see her.

* * *

Walking through the town square. Her meet with Regina weighing heavily on her as she looks at this place through new eyes. And while there is no overt magic, there is certainly something odd and off about the place. Specially the pull towards Regina. That every time their eyes meet, an electric wave sets her heart pounding in her chest. Making her mind into mush, not able to think straight. Or stopping thinking about her.

As she's walking, she notices - A butcher shop. A bakery. A hippie selling candles. A dwarf shooting hoops on the basketball court. While it feels a bit surreal, Emma's not actually seeing anything without a rational explanation here.

Emma shakes her head, can't believe he's gotten to her, as she walks into the inn. Finding Ruby instead of Granny at the front desk. "Checking out?"

Emma makes a decision, "You know what... I think I'd actually like to keep the room."

"Sure. How long?"

"Just a week." A week to get both Henry and specially Regina out of her head.

Ruby gets the paperwork.

* * *

Regina tucks Henry into bed. Kisses his forehead."Good night, Henry."

Henry just nods, giving her the cold shoulder. Masking her frustration as she leaves. Walking by a mirror, she stares at herself, thinking of the past. And Emma.

Clenching her teeth. After everything she did, she won't let anyone break her walls. This is supposed to be her happy ending, to try to fill an empty void. And nobody is going to stop her of having what been taken from her.

* * *

_**Review are welcome: ideas, theories, thoughts, comments, wants, etc. Negative or Positive!  
**_


	2. The Thing You Love Most

The memories flow like they were happening once more. Repeating a horrible history as she read each page after page, reminding her why she did the curse in the first place. And why her heart is so cold and dark. Just like her dear friend, Maleficent said, the curse will cause a void, an emptiness that can never be filled.

For a very long time it was true, but the last ten years, the empty void in her heart started to fill with warmth. Though she's still distance and cold, she loves Henry as if he was her own. He made her want to be better, to try harder to open up, to love and let love in...

Noticing the end pages were missing, torn out from the book. Snapping the book close, she can feel her blood boil. Though she hates how the book is written in 'good' side version, how it doesn't in knowledge that she wasn't always the Evil Queen. She believes the last pages will answer questions that keep running in her mind. She needs to know why her mind keeps going back to Emma.

There is something about Emma that pulls her to her. And she isn't sure if she should like it or not. But it doesn't matter, she will figure it out if it's the last thing she does. She isn't one to ever back away from a challenge, and she's been waiting for twenty-eight years for someone to step up to her.

Going to Henry's room, demanding answers. "The missing pages, where are they?"

"It's an old book, stuff's missing. Why do you care?" Henry shrugged, his narrowed in suspicion. He knew better than to underestimate his mom. She was the Evil Queen for reason, and if she figure out what he was planning and who Emma is and her role in breaking the curse, he will forever be trap with her.

"I care because you think I'm some Evil Queen, and that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother. I just want to know why you see me as someone so...dark."

"No you don't," Henry disagrees, throwing a cold look at his mom.

That hit Regina right in the chest. It was one of her flaws, not having a very good role model, and having distance herself from all love. She tried so hard, but it seems like she failed. As always, and without a second thought, her mask kept in place, "I know I don't show it very well but I do care and love you."

Henry didn't hear her as he was already out the door, heading out to set up a new Operation plan. Emma and him needs to be a step ahead. It won't do good if they fail.

* * *

Walking to the town square, noticing a familiar yellow VW bug. Not able to stop the smirk that formed on her face. She hated herself for liking the thought of Emma staying made her heart skip a beat... Shaking her head free from the dangerous thoughts that kept her awake most of the night, she continue on. She stopped suddenly, stopping dead in her tracks as a sound that she thought she'd never hear again. The clock chimes, causing Regina to look up.

"Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty ol' innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?" Archie walked besides her.

"Yes, how about that, indeed." Eyes snapping back at Emma's Car. Wanting how something impossible became possible. And something told her, it's because of the blonde. It bothers her to no means end that she doesn't know what's going on.

Regina knocks on the door of Emma's room, hoping that the blonde was at least dress. She didn't want her thoughts go to mesh before talking to her. She's the most vile villain in all of fairy tale land and Emma makes her tongue twist in knots, just by a simple look. It bother her to no end.

Opening the door open, the blonde finds the brunette on the other side. Eyes widen, "please tell me Henry didn't run away again." This was getting out of control if that's the case.

"Oh no. Henry is fine," Regina quickly reassured the blonde.

"Well, if Henry is fine then why are you here?" Emma relaxed somewhat.

"I wanted to give you something to thank you for finding Henry," Regina replied, handing over a basket of perfect red apples.

Lifting an eyebrow, "thanks?" Emma takes basket as she stares at the fruit questioningly.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home."

"Actually, I'm going to stay for a while," Emma states, staying strong behind her words. This was a big step for her. Always use to running away from her problems, but this time it was different.

Regina wasn't sure what to feel. Should she be threatened at the thought of Emma taking Henry away. Or happy that she will get to know the fiercely blonde, who happens to make her blood boil and heart skip beats. The best way to figure something out was to face it head on.

"Is there a reason?"

"I want to make sure Henry is fine," Emma shrugged, not saying the complete truth. The curse has to be a cover up to something, or at least that's what her gut feel was telling her. Finding out is what she does best, and that is what she'll do. Also Regina for some odd reason makes her senses go haywire.

"He's fine, dear. I have him in therapy. It's all under control," Regina snapped, straightening up straight.

Emma watch as Regina went from calm and collected into cold-hearted and controlling. Just from her saying that she's keeping an eye on him. If she was thinking like Henry, she would say that it does remind her of the Evil Queen. How she doesn't let anything faze her. As the emotions quickly show and is quickly masked. One would think she was indifference twenty-four seven.

Smirking, "are you afraid of me, Madam Major?"

Laughing coldly. "Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of," staring into hazel eyes, Regina smirks evilly, that proves that she wasn't bluffing.

"Are you threatening me?" Emma eyes narrowed teasingly. Looking into the other woman's brown eyes, as they hold no kind of emotion, but just darkness.

"Threatening? No, dear. Just a warning." Regina turns to leave, walking down the hall.

Chuckling, "well, give it your best shot. I'm not leaving until I knock down those walls of yours." Regina was a challenge, a challenge like no other.

If it's the last thing she does, Emma will see the real Regina. That's a promise Emma will keep. And by doing that, she needs to figure out about Henry...

* * *

Staring at the beautiful red apple, she comes think that it was a symbol of some sort. That the apple had a deeper meaning, just like Regina. How Regina seems to be in control of everything, it had Emma wondering what made her distance and cold. She thought her walls were high but Regina's were higher and well guarded. No matter, Emma will find out Regina the way she is now.

Sensing someone coming behind, "you're late."

"Sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"What'd you find out about her?" Regina was itching to know about the blonde.

"Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. Sh-she got into some trouble when she was a kid, ah, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still."

"Well, that appears to have changed," Regina thought out loud to herself. Not sure if that's a good thing of bad.

"D-did you know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? Huh, how's he wind up here in Maine?" Sidney nervously faceted and question. He was always good at giving answers, but there was no reflex of any kind of information. Emma covered her tracks very well, as if she avoid all mirrors.

Regina's eyes snapped in anger. "So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away," Regina's pose completing changed, what most would know as the Evil Queen, her voice hold what everyone feared...

"I-I'll keep looking," Sidney quickly rushing out of the Mayor's garden.

Regina watched him with cold eyes, but a smile appeared on her lips. It would seem Emma is going to be a challenge, a challenge she been waiting twenty-eight years for. She can feel it in her cold dark heart and soul that she's going to enjoy it.

She will get the information, one way or another. Even if she has to get to know her. She refuse to be blinded or surprised.

* * *

Reading the newspaper, catching up to the latest. Keeping her mind busy from other matters. Specially a certain brunette.

"Here you go," Ruby serves her cocoa.

"Thank you. But I did not order that," Emma pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer," Ruby smiles and looks behind her.

Following the young woman's eye line, seeing Graham at a table. Sighing.. she grabs the cup of cocoa and walks over. Placing it in front of him, getting his attention.

"Ah, so you decided to stay," smirking his cocky smile.

"Observant. Important for a cop," Emma pointed out dryly.

"It's good if I wanted to get on your good side."

That didn't set well on Emma. "Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you." Hoping that she nicely let him down.

"I didn't send it. I wished I did but didn't," Graham shakes his head.

"I did. I like cinnamon, too," Henry corrects Emma mistake, getting out of the booth and stand beside the blonde.

"Don't you have school?"

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me," grabbing her hand, pulling her out the front door to the street.

"That's a waste of good cocoa. I didn't get a chance to take a sip," Emma faked whine.

"There will be time later for cocoa after we break the curse," Henry promised

"What's the deal with this curse," Emma sighs. The boy has an over active imagination, and the need to know more to crack this case of fairy tales.

"The Evil Queen's curse to take away all happy endings. And we have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one - identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales," Emma questioned. He didn't get naming things from her, that's for sure.

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail," Henry pointed out his brilliancy.

"So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it," Emma decided to get back to this crazy theory.

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen – until you got here."

"Your mother could have gotten someone to finally fix it," Emma pointed at a flaw of his theory.

"Not likely."

"Okay, uh… Alright. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything. And you'll see." Hoping that was enough proof for her.

"So, let me get this straight. For decades, people have walked around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious," Emma sums it up.

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma guessed.

"Yes. And now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end, the part with you in it," Henry hands over the rip pages.

"Kid…" Emma was all ok with going along with this crazy idea but this was starting to push.

"I know you don't fully believe this but that's why you stayed. All stories have a happy ending. Without someone stepping in as the villain, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. She must not know who you really are. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started," Henry quickly said goodbye and ran inside the school's entrance.

Watching the kid run inside, Emma sees Mary Margaret, "is he this energetic?"

"Sadly no. It's good to see his smile back."

"Is Regina as evil as he says she is?" Emma can see the woman was strict, but didn't seem like the type to ever raise her hand at the boy. But what does she knows, she only just met the woman. Sure she was cold and distance, but she can see she loves the boy.

"Well she inspires a bit of fear. And sadly I made that worse by giving Henry that book. She isn't bad. Sure she's strict but she's a single mother. I think it's due to her past," Margaret explains.

"Fear is too light of a word. I have never met anyone who can control their emotions so well. She comes out as cold-hearted person but there are moments that it slips," Emma thinks back as how Regina worry was real. But as fast she saw it, was how fast Regina covers up with a blank mask.

"Well, she isn't a great people person." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her," Margaret answers.

"I can see how Regina and the Evil Queen are similar."

"Well every story has two sides to it," Margaret shrugs. "I'll bet the Evil Queen wasn't always evil. Just trying to kill someone because they were prettier then her is just shouting out 'cover up,' in my opinion."

Taking note of that. "Who does he think you are?"

"Oh, it's silly," waving at the subject, rolling her eyes at the foolish theory.

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White," Mary Margaret answers. "Who does he think you are?"

Emma froze, eyes widen in shock, but is quick to recover. Blinking, and staying cool, "I'm not in the book."

The school bell rings. "Well that's my single that I must go. I hope we can talk again," Mary Margaret waves goodbye, heading inside.

Emma watches the black head disappear inside the building. Deciding to walk around the town, how she's in town, it would be best if she gets a feel for the town. And she has nothing to do anyways.

Noting the streets, stores and everything around the small town. Getting familiar with the town, to make it easier to get around. It would seem like the prefect small town, more than normal if she had to categorize it.

Seeing an dalmatian being walked by Archie. Emma thinks its time for a diagnosis...

"Hey," Emma approaches Archie.

"Emma Swan," Archie smiles, greeting the blonde.

"I know you can't tell me much about Henry. Just tell me something about this fairy tale obsession – what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book."

"There isn't much but I can tell you that these stories.. They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when using this book to help deal with his problems," Archie explains the best he could. Not wanting to give too much information.

"That was a month ago. He should have gotten over it by now."

"Well, yes. But it all depends on the person," Archie pointed out.

"So it's Regina, isn't it?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Uh.. Regina is a complicated woman," defending the brunette.

"Complicated is not a word to describe her," Emma snorts. Regina was the hardest person to read. She had a hard time telling if she was lying or telling the truth.

"I can't just give you the answer you want to hear. You have to figure out the answer out yourself. Regina is like an onion. She has a lot of layers," Archie states.

"What does a onion have to do with Regina being complicated?" Emma questions.

"Regina has a past. Just like everyone does. But because of this past, Regina has a hard time of expressing emotions. She comes out cold and distance. So when she tries to push to get closer to Henry, it backfires," Archie replies.

"Ok. That makes more sense. To get through Henry, I have to get through Regina?"

Archie just shrugs. "Are you willing to slip through walls into something that's darker and scarier than anything you ever met?"

Emma wasn't sure to say... or think. She wanted to knock the walls down, that part she was sure of. She was just afraid of what she will find. She had a shitty childhood herself, but something tells her that Regina had it worse. Though she looks to be in her mid thirties, it seem like she lived longer, older than she looks. That she seen and done things that would make anyone go insane.

"Just remember this. No curse is unbreakable, that all curses have a weakness. There is nothing more powerful than real love," Archie says.

"What does love have to do with breaking down Regina's walls?" Emma questioned, lost to what Archie was saying.

"Revenge is a dark road. Once you go down it, it's more likely that you won't be able to come back. It might not make sense now but sooner or later it will. Now I have to get back to my office. Good day Miss. Swan," Archie last warns and walks off.

Reading through the rip pages Henry gave to her, hoping to make sense to what Archie said. She needs a plan, it won't do if she jumps in head first. Thinking back when she studies the woman, she can tell Regina likes a challenge, that gets bored easily when not pushed to be on her toes. And she's sure that she's has Regina on the edge by staying.

It will take longer than a week, but she can't help to have a magic pull towards the brunette. If she could push her right and carefully knock the walls down slowly. Finally she will see the real Regina. Then Henry will stop this whole foolish fairy tale theory.

A knock snaps her out of her thought. Getting back to reality, got up to answer it. Swing the door open, to see Graham. "Oh its you," Emma said dryly, she won't admit it out loud, but she was hoping it was Regina.

"Oh its you too. How nicely you greet me," Graham said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Emma didn't feel like playing games.

"I was wondering if you would like to company me to lunch?"

"Ugh...Um... Sure," Emma decided. She needs more information on Major. And who else knows more than the man who also works for the government also.

"I'm shock that you agreed so assuring. Given your shy, delicate sensibilities…" Graham sarcastically says, smiling and shaking his head.

"You're lucky that I agreed."

"That is lucky of me. Now, lets get a table at Granny's."

Ruby leaves the two pair after taking their order. Emma couldn't help but be reminded of the night that lead her to this town. The uncomfortable date that ends in jail. The only difference is that she doesn't have the information and it won't end the date in jail.. Sadly.

"So.. What would you like to talk about?" Graham started. Opening the conversation to any subject.

"Regina," Emma is going to take full of average of the reason of agreeing to this lunch date.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything would be really helpful. I just want to understand more of Henry's fairy tale theory." What little she knows is what she seen and was told. Which is barely nothing. She would just find out herself but Regina seems like the type to keep everything in then letting them out. Especially to a stranger. Trust doesn't seem like Regina does easily.

"Well, Regina...is complicated. You need to be specific of what you want to know."

"What can you tell me?"

"She has her hands in everything," Graham simply said. As if it answers all Emma's questions of the Mayor.

"She's the mayor, I hope her hands are on everything," Emma pointed out.

"Control."

Emma looked at him in question. She just wants straight answers, not riddles. "What are you -"

"This is a small town. Regina has eyes and ears everywhere. She'll know if you take a shit at noon. There is nothing that surprises her. So simply put is the word control," Graham cut her.

"Oh", Emma understands now. So that probably means that she'll go far to get what she wants. "What else?"

"Don't take Regina lightly," Graham warns her.

"I'm getting the feeling she likes to threat a lot of people," Emma sums it. And they aren't empty words either, Regina will keep her words.

"No. There is no point when everyone fears her."

"Is there anyone that doesn't fear her?' Emma was getting a feeling that this is just becoming a paradox. A terrible circle of ring around a Rosie.

"Mr. Gold. He owns the town."

"Mr. Gold?"

"He has a shop on the end of the other side of town," Graham answers. "The only guy that steps up to Regina. And the only guy that Regina lets walk away in one piece."

"It sounds like he holds dirt over her head," Emma says. It would seem that agreeing to this date was worth it after all.

"I don't know," Graham shrugs.

"Here is your order," Ruby place down the plates of food.

Sitting down in her office, Regina's attention snapped to the window behind her, finding Emma in a white tank top, picking apples from her tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina came walking outside, snapping at the blonde.

"Picking apples," Emma pointed out, pulling another off a branch

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Nope," Emma pronounced the 'p'

* * *

They stare at each other, locked into each other's gazes. The world falling around them as they become the only existent. As the non-existent magic pull calls for each other to get close. The distance was more hurtful than helping. Never have either of them felt this feeling. A feeling both weren't willing to give it a title yet.

Regina's eyes snap away, "why are you here?"

Never have she hated that the brunette had enough power to break the connection. It bothered her, and she couldn't understand why. "I came here to see you," Emma admits. Emma watch as Regina's eyes narrow, about to question her more. She is quick to cut her off, "I just wanted to ask if it's ok if I can spend time with Henry."

"You couldn't ask me this like a normal human person, without touching my apple tree?" Regina asked. It would seem this world lack of manners.

"I wanted to see the apple tree that produce that amazing juicy apple you gave me this morning," Emma shrugs. Just like she thought, Regina was very attached to her apple tree.

"Well, yes, this is the apple tree. The apple tree I grow since I was a child. The only good thing of my childhood," Regina pointed out, there was a hint of sadness behind her neutral voice.

"I know you don't like the idea of me trying to take Henry away. Which I am not. You are a better parent that I could never be. I just wanted to just spend any kind of time with the kid, even if it's five minutes," Emma brought back the reason she was here.

"You think I'm an evil queen?" Regina couldn't' help herself from asking, she had to fight to say it with venom.

Wincing, though Regina kept her voice calm, she can mentally hear the venom. "It's nothing like that."

"Then tell me what it's like?" Regina gritted, blood boiling, snapping at Emma.

"I need to know where this fairy tale theory came from. Spending time with him will help me find the answer. The faster I find the answer, the faster I leave," Emma explains, keeping her ground, not letting Regina get the best of her. She knew she just challenge the older woman, but it was probably the only way to get the brunette to consider the idea.

"I will think of all the pros and cons of you seeing him. Until then, stay away from him," Regina came as the winner of this round.

"Alright," not wanting to push too much, Emma nodded her head, agreeing to the condition.

"Now, dear, good day Miss. Swan."

Picking up apples, senses another presence behind her. Sighing, rolling her eyes, "Yes, Graham?"

"Emma seems really interested in you."

"Huh?"

"Emma asked to know more about you," Graham explains.

"Like what?"

Graham ignores her question, "you are interested in her too?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina chuckled at the stupid theory.

"You might think that but I know that you do," Graham holds his ground. "I see the change since she came into town."

"Oh, do you?" Regina coldly asked, staring at the british sheriff coldly.

Graham gulps at hearing the cold tone, and fearing the dark look.

"I think your schoolboy crush is clouding your judgment. Which I'm sure Emma isn't interested in you. Don't come here thinking you can threaten me. If I do or don't is none of your business. Remember – I made you sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily."

Regina got close to his face, even though he is taller. Looking up at the man, with so much coldness. Her jaw tightens, fits clench, her stance took what most would recognize it as the Evil Queen. As she sucked all positive energy into negative.

"She's going to keep coming at you. And I know that you're going to keep coming at her and you will do whatever it takes to get her out of here and you may succeed," Graham gulped in fear, but keeps talking. His heart racing as her glare harden at him, "we both know that if you do succeed, that it's going to be your downfall."

"You say that if you have proof that I love her. Which I assure you that it's not true."

"I know that's what you believe. Yeah, but if this escalates, she will break down your walls. And you will finally be taken down."

Regina watch the sheriff quickly leave her gardens. Clenching her fits, turning pale white as her blood boils. Cracking her neck, trying to calm herself down. Emma will be the end of her. The moment she looked into the blonde's eyes, she felt the pull. That is for sure but not what Graham pointed out...

She will make sure it is not. The Curse price was her ability of love, so it's impossible to begin with...

* * *

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled behind her.

Stopping in her track, turned around to see Henry and Mary Margaret crossing the street.

"Hey, Kid. How was school?" Emma smiled down.

"It was alright," Henry answers.

"So what are you doing here?" Emma asks, wondering.

"Well, I'm dropping Henry off at Granny's diner," Mary Margaret tells her.

"I'm having dinner with mom and then she drops me off at my therapy session," Henry explains, not too happy with the idea.

Getting out of the car, Regina watches from across the street the interaction between the three. How Emma seems so much like Snow, Mary Margaret that she hates the most. Taking note of that, to figure out later.

Crossing the street and joining the three, "Henry, ready to have dinner?"

Henry didn't bother to look at her, giving her the cold-shoulder. "Yeah, sure," walking inside the diner.

Biting her tongue, not wanting to lose her temper at the young child. "Pick a table and I'll join you shortly."

Emma watched as the hurt clouded Regina's eyes as Henry coldly walked away. She has to talk to him, to get him understand what he is doing to Regina is truly hurtful. And just like time before, Regina mask the hurt, square her shoulders as she turns her attention to her.

"Are you satisfied that Henry rather be with you, who gave him away then with someone who been there from the beginning, and truly loves him?"

"Okay, let's be clear here. I'm not taking Henry away from you. No intentions whats so ever," Emma made it clear, hoping that it got through Regina's thick skull. She thought she was stubborn but Regina seems worse.

"Well, then, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, wanting to know the real reason. If it's not to take the one thing she treasure the most since him. There has to be a reason. No one does something without reason, it's all she knows to be very true.

Sighing, "I know I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. And I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. Especially what I told you as you left my room this morning..." Hoping Regina had heard what she promised earlier. Not wanting to say anything when Mary Margaret was standing next to them.

Looking over at Mary Margaret, glad that she looked confused of what Emma was hinting. Running her hand through her hair, "there is nothing left to break down. All is gone for a very long time ago."

"Then what are you afraid of me trying?" Emma asks, liking to know the answer.

"Don't mess with me Miss. Swan. I think it's best you quit before this gets worse. Someone will get hurt and that's going to be you," Regina got in Emma's face, staring down into the hazel eyes.

"It's like you have no soul," Emma comments out loud, staring into Regina's very cold, icy eyes. "How in the hell did you get like this?" Emma was dying to know.

Smirking evilly, feeling her old self, the Evil Queen, coming out. "darkness can do a lot to someone's insanity, dear."

Emma watch the brunette walking into the diner. Looking at perfect legs, as the walk with purpose. The grey dress wasn't as tight-fitting to her liking but it did look good on her. Licking her lips as she can't wait to see what the mayor will wear next.

"I think you need a better place to stay if you are going to war with Regina Mills," Mary Margaret finally spoke up. Snapping Emma's deep thoughts away said brunette.

"Huh?"

"I have a spare room. If you like to go head to head with Regina, you'll need a place that she won't be able to kick you out," Mary Margaret repeated, explaining herself.

"I don't want to go head to head with her," Emma pointed out. It's the complete opposite of what she wanted. She wanted to make her smile more often. And to her hear laugh. And to see emotion stay in her eyes...

"This is the Regina we are talking about. No matter what, she'll make you bump heads with her," Mary Margaret knew how the mayor's mind worked.

She was hoping for that, praying for it. "Alright. I would like to be your roommate."

* * *

"Hello, Madam Mayor" a gentleman spoke.

"What could I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Regina didn't bother to bring her attention to the older man.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"It started to seem like a good day but an unwanted stranger decided to stay," Regina says.

"Would that be Emma Swan, dearie?"

"How did you know?" Regina snapped her attention to the gentleman, holding a cane.

"I just seen her strolling down the main street with Ms. Blanchard. Thick as thieves, they looked. Reminds me mother like daughter almost," Ms. Gold replied.

"What? Regina asked. Not understanding the older man, as he spoke in riddles.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course," Mr. Gold offered.

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore," Regina gritted out, scowling at once a friend in another world.

"To which deal are you referring?" Mr. Gold asked, tilting his head in question.

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?"

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? You're finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?" Regina demanded answers.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Where did you get him? Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying," Mr. Gold acting dumb, dodging the questions.

"I think you do. You know something about Emma Swan, and I want to know what that is," Regina had a feeling that he knew something important. And that something will explain all her thoughts on the blonde.

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going," Mr. Gold starts to walk away from the brunette. But is stop as Regina runs ahead and stands in front of him. Standing in his way.

"Tell me what you know about her," the brunette demanded. She had to know.

"I'm not going to answer you, dearie. So I suggest you excuse me." When she didn't budge, "please," he said nicely.

Eyes widen as she stepped out of his way. As if in shock, she stares in space as he leaves... Lost in her head.

"That's impossible..." as everything made sense now.

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Snow Fall

**This is episode 3, Snow Fall, remix. May a twist or two, but different outcome then the original **

* * *

Thinking how she'll never find true love or to have a family of her own. Especially after her date with Mr. Whale, the doctor. Mary Margaret walks down the sidewalk, letting the beautiful night to calm her mind, as she breathes in the cool air. Wanting to get home soon, hoping her new roommate can cheer her up. Picking up the speed, she had something to look forward.

Opening the door, she finds Emma at the counter drinking a cup of cocoa.

"Hey. You okay?" Emma asks, seeing the raven head upset. Which was odd, seeing as Margaret had a date.

"As well as I'll ever be," Margaret answers.

Wincing, "tell me he at least paid."

"Mm-mm," the raven head shakes her head.

"Damn..."

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it," Margaret pointed out. Life wasn't easy or fair, and if it was, life would be pretty boring.

"You will find your 'Prince Charming' one day. Maybe not today or tomorrow but one day you will."

Chuckling at Emma's reply, "I see that Henry is getting to you."

"Believing in fairy tales are real? Never," Emma playfully mocks.

"Don't let Henry hear you say that," Margaret playfully points out, fake warning the blonde.

"He will not hearing it from me," Emma promises.

"Well, good. Now I'm heading to bed. I hope the meeting with Regina goes well," Margaret heads to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, roomie! And I hope so too!" Emma yells out behind the raven head.

* * *

At the hospital, kids running around, hanging papers everywhere. Making the patients smile. Proud at her class, Mary Margaret watches her kids giving out cards, talking to the patients.

Noticing Henry missing, looks around the room. Finding him in the room with John Doe, the coma patient. Walking over just as Henry was about to touch his face.

"Henry, we could really use your help with the decorations," she points out.

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?" Henry eyes Prince Charming with a worry look.

"His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are," Margaret corrects the boy.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nope. Just bring him flowers on my rounds."

"What's wrong with him?" Henry wonders. That's the one thing he wish the book explained. How the curse turn out as it did.

"I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've volunteered," Margaret shrugs. Sadly she didn't have all the answers.

"Does he have any family or friends?"

"No one's claimed him," hoping that answers that.

"So, he's all alone," Henry stated, thinking.

"Yeah… It's quite sad," Margaret sighed.

"You sure you don't know him?" Henry asks, hoping.

"Course I'm sure. Come on. You can't be in here," Margaret leads Henry to join the others.

* * *

"I'm glad that you were able to come here in short notice," Regina gives her best smile as Emma shows up at her office.

"Well, I'm not doing anything, and it sounded like it was important."

Chocolate eyes and hazel eyes stare at each other in silence. Letting the feeling of warmth fill their hearts, as they skip beats. An electric current rushes through their blood the longer they stare into each other's eyes. And the pull becoming stronger as the seconds go by.

Forcing her eyes close, Regina turns her head away. Getting her mind together, cleared her voice, "I called to tell you my decision of your request."

Even though their eyes were staring at two different areas, Emma could still feel the warmth in her stomach. The butterflies circling crazily, making her brain turn into mush. Licking her lips, daring herself to look back at the major. "Whatever you decided, I will respect it."

Taking the chance to look back at the blonde, finding her looking at her with promising eyes. Dodging hazel eyes, she lets her eyes travel down, letting the image of Emma Swan permanently stuck in her memory.

The red leather jacket, that seems like that all the blonde wear. And a white tank top underneath. Eyes traveling lower, skinny jeans are becoming her favorite piece of clothing... As they fit perfectly tight around those thighs. Even though a simple look, but the perfect look for the blonde.

She can't wait to see the blonde waiting out of her office. As much she didn't want her to leave her presence She needs to she how well the skinny jeans fit for Emma's ass...

Licking her lips, force her eyes away. Taking control of her emotions, not liking how the blonde had her shaking in her knees. She won't look weak, or over powered. Not to a stranger that just walked into her life.

"After thinking of all the pros and cons... Henry will hate me even more if I don't let him see you. So I'm letting you have some time with him," Regina finally found her voice and train of thought. Which wasn't easy... as her heart pulse quicken.

Blinking, shaking her head, "wait.. What?" not sure she heard the brunette right.

"I'm letting you and Henry to see each other, but under my rules."

"Yes, of course. He is your son, I respect that," Emma quickly assures the brunette that she wasn't going to argue her.

Regina watches the blonde, carefully reading Emma, seeing Emma was being sincere and true to her words. "He's allowed to see you after school but only for an hour. Henry has homework and therapy."

"An hour?" Emma says surprisingly.

"Were you hoping more?"

"No," Emma quickly answers. "I was expecting like half an hour the most if lucky."

"Nope, an hour is what you get. Nothing more and nothing less. Unless something comes up," Regina states.

Nodding her head, "thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Henry. I don't want him to hate me even more."

"I will figure out a way to solve this fairy tale thing. Sure at times, you seem like the "Evil Queen" but that's because you care and looking out what's best for him," Emma slowly makes her way through Regina walls.

Regina looks over to the basket of apples. Apples from her tree, a tree she grew when she was a child. Her and the tree are one, hurt one you hurt the other. "What if this fairy tale theory is real. If I was the Evil Queen, what would you think than?"

"If and I mean if," Emma stresses on the 'if'. "I want to know both sides of the story."

Lifting an eyebrow in question, Regina narrows her eyes in confusion.

"My new roommate said something that made me think. The whole killing someone because she was prettier than she was is too far-fetched. I mean I wouldn't strip everyone's happiness because of beauty. There has must be a reason, more to it," Emma explains.

Snapping her eyes back at the blonde. Shock at what Emma just said, "you would forgive the Evil Queen?"

Shrugging, "it depends."

"Well," Regina nods, "it sounds reasonable."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what they did," Emma states. "Nobody is perfect."

Good luck telling that to those who believe Snow White can do no wrong. That the hundreds of her men that was killed for the sake of the "good" cause, to stop her, was different because they were good. But when it comes to her, it was not okay. How she wish that her land thought beyond black and white.

Noticing the time, "thank you for letting me see Henry. School is almost over, I'll pick him up."

* * *

"Emma?" Henry question, shock to see his birth-mother.

"Your mom agrees to let me see you," Emma explains.

"Awesome! Now we can get started on Operation Cobra. And I know how we can start."

Sitting on the crappy, that is not safe, castle. Emma isn't sure how something that isn't stable, could hold both of their weights. They need a new and safer meeting place... Now that they can hang out for a bit.

Henry not sure to bring it up, so he decided to be blunt. "I found your father – Prince Charming,"

"Henry…" Emma didn't want to spend the hour talking about his crazy theory. Even though she wants him to face reality.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one, too," Henry opens the book, showing a perfect picture of Prince Charming.

"So? Lots of people have scars," Emma says, not seeing the point.

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming," Henry points out, saying his plan.

"Telling someone their soul-mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know," Henry pushes.

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" Emma asks.

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is," Henry answers.

She can't believe she's saying this but this might work by making Henry realize that his theory is wrong. "Okay."

"Okay?" Henry quickly questions. Shock at the sudden eagerness.

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

* * *

Watching Margaret pour cocoa for herself and Emma, as she explains her idea/plan of getting Henry to see reality.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Margaret asks, making sure she heard right.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was."

"And, who does he think he was?"

"Prince Charming."

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me…and him…" Margaret couldn't finish the sentence.

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe..."

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality," Margaret finishes Emma's plan.

"Something like that." Emma hopes that it works. She didn't like the idea of Regina hurting anymore.

"Well, sadly this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report," Emma tells her.

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking," Margaret takes a sip of her cocoa, wishing she had alcohol around. She needs something strong to get through this.

"Good luck. Just don't knock him dead..." Emma jokes.

Laughing, "Funny," Margaret playfully glares.

* * *

Emma comes out the bathroom at Granny's, with a new changed shirt.

"Thanks for the shirt," Emma smiles at Henry. "Hey, is this your mother's?" Emma asks, liking the feel the silk against her skin as she takes her sit.

"She'll never notice."

"Does she know you carry a spare shirt of hers in your bag?" Emma lifts an eyebrow playfully.

"I said I was sorry for spilling the juice."

"Don't change the subject."

Henry still chooses not to answer.

"Does she know you are here with me?" Emma changes the subject.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole," Henry admits, surrendering

"And she bought that?"

"She wants to believe it, so she does," Henry shrugs, doesn't care what his mom cares if he's at Granny with Emma or not.

"She's letting me see you for an hour. An hour. When she could keep you away from me. Which she has the right, by law, not because she's the Evil Queen. Show more respect to your mother," Emma states, not happy with the boy. Why can't the kid see Regina treasures the floor he walks. She would give him the world if he just asked her.

Mary Margaret enters the diner, searching around to find Emma and Henry at a table.

"She's here," Henry notices his teacher approaching them.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Emma settles him down, warning him to keep his cool if it's bad news.

"He woke up," Margaret said as she sat down.

"What?" Emma eyes widen.

"I knew it," Henry pats himself on the back.

"I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand," Margaret backtracks, explaining. what happened.

"He's remembering!" Henry answers.

"What did the doctor say?" Emma wants to know logic before theoretical.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened," Margaret says.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again," Henry brings up, happy that his plan is working.

"Let's go," the raven hair agrees.

Getting up, heading out the diner.

"Wait, wait what?" Emma asks, confuse of what's going on. Stopping them in their tracks.

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection..."

"You don't believe…" Emma eyes widen at Margaret's confession.

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Emma, Henry, and Mary Margaret walk through the hall. Seeing doctors and nurses around the bed.

"You're right – he's waking up," Henry points out, guessing of what's going on.

Hearing a familiar voice, the sheriff turns around to see Emma, Margaret and Henry coming closer.

"Henry, you should stay back," not wanting to see what's going on.

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Margaret asks.

"He's missing," Graham sighs, moving out of their way to see.

Emma's eyes landed on the Mayor is among the hospital staff in John Doe's room. Dark chocolate locks with hers, as if Regina sense her. The magnetic pull was calling each other, a need to close the distance.

Regina eyes narrow as they land on the blonde that been hunting her mind pass these couple of days. Getting out the room, approaching the group outside the room. Her eyes harden seeing Henry among them.

"Why are you doing here? I thought you were at the arcade," Regina demands answers from her son. "Now you're lying to me?" First it's the cold shoulder, barely getting a straight answer, or any kind of answer, now it's lying to her too.. Just great.

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Margaret cut Henry from answering.

"We don't know yet. His IVs was ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle," Graham answers.

"What did you do?" Henry demanded, speaking with venom, just into conclusion.

Snapping her eyes away from Emma's to her son. "You think I had something to do with this?" hurt and confusion was heard in her tone. She couldn't believe how quick her son would blame her for something like this. And she hasn't done anything yet.

"What he probably is pointing out is that it looks curious that the Mayor is here," Emma quickly replies. Glaring at Henry, silently demanding for him to watch his tongue.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," Regina answers.

"You know him?" Margaret questioned.

"I found him, on the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life," Dr. Whale jumps in the conversation.

"Will he be okay?" Margaret for some odd reason needed to know.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," Emma stretches, getting ready for a search and chase case.

"That's what we're doing?" Regina eyes Emma weirdly. Not letting Emma to reply, "Just stay out of this, dear." Not liking the idea Emma going anymore deeper into her mess before figuring out how she fits in it. "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale, time is precious."

Taking her son and left the hospital without looking back. Feeling eyes watching her every step, she can't help smirking. She likes the idea of Emma's eyes on her. She may have no magic, but she still able to use her body to her advantage.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the mayor as she sway her hips with every step she takes. Like she knew she was watching her. Licking her lips, as the pencil skirt, suit jacket looked... breathtaking.

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham's voice snaps her back to earth.

"Twelve hours or so," Dr. Whales answers.

"We need to see the security videos," Emma jumps in the conversation. She's going to ignore Regina's warning because it's about time this town got more excited.

* * *

Following the trail out in the woods, Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret look around, searching for John Doe. Wishing this was the city, this would have been easier. The woods wasn't Emma's thing. All the trees start to blur and look the same. Anyone can get easily lost.

Eyeing Graham as he stopped cold. "What is it?"

"The trail runs out here," Graham answers, looking around the area.

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills," Emma dryly pointed out.

"Just give me a second."

"Isn't finding people your thing, too?" Margaret pointed out.

"Well, the people I usually run to places like Vegas. Not the woods. So, I'm out of my element but it's not stopping me from looking around," Emma explained. Pointing the flashlight around, hoping to find so kind of clue.

"That's an interesting job – finding people. How's you fall into it?"

"Looking for people is just what I've always done, as long as I can remember," Emma shrugs as if it's not a big deal.

"What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that you're… Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?"

"Depends who you ask," Emma replies, feeling a pang of pain in her chest. Her parents abandoning her was always a touchy subject.

Margaret was about to ask what she meant but a crack behind them snapped their attention. Turning around, Henry comes running down the hill.

"Henry!" Margaret place a hand on her chest, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

"Did you find him yet?" Henry demands.

"No, not yet," Emma answers, but crossing her arms over her chest. "You shouldn't be here," not happy with Henry's behavior.

"I can help. I know where he's going," Henry tells her.

"And where's that?" Margaret questions, hoping that he knew.

"He's looking for you."

"Henry..," Emma sighs, not wanting to hear anymore, knowing what he's talking about.

"You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Ignoring Emma, Henry explains.

"Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time," Margaret replies.

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you," Henry pushes.

Not wanting to hear any of this and just the thought of Regina worried about his absence had Emma worry. She just started to hand with the boy she gave birth and didn't want to cross the line with Regina. Losing her trust seem it wasn't wise when it came to the brunette.

"Kid. You need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you…and then me again and after killing me again, she'll kill me a third time just for the heck of it."

"She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out," Henry shrugged, not caring what his mom thinks where he went. He has to find out what the Evil Queen did to Prince Charming. Good always win, and its staying that way.

"Well, we need to get you back immediately. If you keep sneaking out, she won't let me come see you," Emma pointed out, hoping that will convince the boy to go home.

"No!"

Emma was about to argue back but Graham came shouting. "Guys!"

Quickly running over to see what Graham has found. Following his eye lining, John Doe's hospital bracelet lays on the ground. And what didn't set right was that it was cover in blood.

"Is that…" Margaret couldn't voice it out loud. She didn't want it to believe it to be true if it came out of her mouth.

"Blood," Emma answers her unfinished question. Assuring her that it was in fact, blood.

Getting back to searching. Continuing through the woods, as they came to the Toll Bridge.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Margaret was starting to worry even more. As it's getting darker.

"The trail dies at the waterline," Graham speaks up. Looking over the lake, their eyes land on a John Doe's body, laying in the water.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margaret sprint over to him, taking action.

"I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible," Graham yelled at his phone, following Margaret with Emma behind him.

"Stay there Henry," Emma shouted behind her shoulder as she runs after Graham.

Feet getting in the water, as they run in the water. Reaching to John Doe's body, everyone drags his body to the shore.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no!" Margaret whispered loudly to herself, silently praying to whatever high power in the heavens to keep this man alive. Just the thought of this man dying broke her heart.

"It's going to be okay," Emma tries to keep the raven head calm.

"Help's coming," Graham states, hoping that calms her nerves.

"Is he okay?" Henry comes up to them.

"Henry…" Emma is getting tired of the kid not listening to her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry asks more sternly.

"Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look," Emma answers him.

"Come back to us. Come back to me," Margaret starts CPR. Lifting his chin up, pinching his nose, places her mouth on his pumping two deep breaths into his lungs. Just as she was about to pump his chest, he coughs up water, breathing again.

"You saved me," John states breathless. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Margaret smiles happily, staring into blue eyes, getting lost of into a feeling unknown.

* * *

At the hospital, they watch as the nurses and Dr. Whale start to treat John. An unknown blonde came rushing in, demanding to see the dirty blond patient.

"David! David, is that you?" the blonde asks.

"Ma'am you can't be here," Dr. Whale stops the blonde woman from entering the room.

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asks to no one in particular.

"His wife."

Emma snapped her head behind them to find Regina. An eyebrow lifted, with a hard glare at the four of them. Avoiding her eyes as the chocolate eyes landed to Henry, who was hiding behind her. He has lived ten years with this woman, and it seems like she knew the slightly older woman better. Nothing goes by without Regina knowing it. You can hide, but sooner or later, she'll find you.

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in the forgiving mood," Regina says, tilting her head as she looks down at her son. "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you're grounded," Regina states, not happy that Henry sneaked out, again, without her permission.

Henry walks to Regina as Kathryn exits David's room. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David," the blonde said in joy.

"Um, I - I don't understand. You didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Margaret looks at Kathryn in confusion, not understanding why now she's here and not before, and she wants answers.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did, and I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made," Kathryn explains with a sad smile.

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma questions the blonde. If she love someone, she'll go after them. She'll even beg on her knees for forgiveness.

"I assumed he left town all this time," Kathryn answers. "And now I know why I never heard from him." Looking back to where David was being checked by the doctor, "now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

"That's wonderful," Margaret forcefully says. She felt heartbroken and she doesn't understand why...

Dr. Whale joins the group, waiting on what's going on with David. "Well, it's something of a miracle."

"He's okay?" Kathryn asks.

"Physically, he's going to heal completely with no problems, but, um his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all," Dr. Whale explains the problem that will come when David was under a coma for so long.

"What brought him back?" Margaret asks.

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him," Dr. Whale couldn't explain. Science answers a lot of logic but nothing was logic with this case.

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma question dryly, sounds a lot like bullshit to her.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess," Dr. Whale shrugs, not having an answer to make this less crazy.

"Someone," Henry mumbles, knowing the answer how David woke up and reason why he went searching. Prince Charming will always find Snow White. No matter what, and that includes a curse, will not stop him.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn voices her question.

"Yeah, of course."

As Kathryn goes back into David's room, Regina looks down to Henry.

"Henry, let's go."

"Wait, my backpack," Henry goes back to grab his backpack and whispers to Mary Margaret.

"Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry…" Margaret sighs, not wanting to hear his fairy tale theory after the day they just had. She was emotionally drained.

"He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story," Henry tells her anyway. She needs to hear it if she was going to gain her memory of who she was.

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him," Margaret points out.

"No, it's because you belong together."

"Henry," Regina snapped his attention back to her, she was getting tired of all the whispers.

Henry follows Regina to leave the hospital and were about to walk out of the entrance when Emma catches up.

"Madam Mayor!"

"Wait by the car," Regina demands Henry, leaving no room for argument.

Not wanting to make her more mad he listens, leaving the two alone.

"Miss Swan, I let you off the hook back there...Twice. Don't press it."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologize," Regina says dryly.

"Fine but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking? Something's not right here," Emma points out. A million question were running through her head and something told her that Regina knows the answers. That she was the one to plan it all.

"Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?" Regina asks bluntly, reading between the lines of what Emma was saying. Feeling hurt that Emma would accuse her just like her son. Like mother, like son.

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now," Emma answers, getting closer to Regina's face.

"Well, this town is a lot bigger than you think. Things happen, things get in the way. I'm not perfect, I'm only human."

"I just think it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery," Emma states pointedly.

"Thanks to you. That tape you found was a stroke of genius. Surprising.." Regina starts to explain. "So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together."

Emma opens her mouth to say something but Regina cuts her off.

"And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone," Regina smirks at Emma's dumbfoundedness. "That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable."

Completely befuddled with herself recovered when she listened to the last sentence Regina stated. How the brunette voice cracked and her eyes shifted when she says, 'not having someone,... that's the worst curse imaginable.'

"I'm not taking Henry away from you," Emma says with a hard tone. Assuring Regina once again and making sure Regina sees and hears that she's telling the truth. "I will never take him away. That's a promise."

Regina needs air, she can't stand this close to the blonde any longer. Feeling her walls starting to crumble underneath the words that Emma says. Assuring her that she won't take Henry. She refuse to show any weakness to anyone, especially the blonde. She can't trust her. She can't trust anyone anymore.

With each step Regina took away from her, stabbed her heart. Seeing the fight to keep her emotions in check, Regina put distance between them. Not liking the ice-cold air that hits her as Regina's warmth no longer near her.

"Regina..." Emma follows the brunette, not letting her off the hook that easily.

"Miss. Swan, I don't want to discuss this no longer. I will give you one more chance with Henry," Regina says, ending the discussion.

Hazel eyes watches chocolate eyes' emotions back in control. No longer giving away of feelings but a cold, hard glare. Regina's pose complete cold and dominate. Liking it was sucking all the positive energy around did remind her of the Evil Queen. She can see why Henry says Regina is that character. They were almost alike in many ways.

Dropping of what she wanted to say, lets Regina get in the car and drive off.

"Regina is a tough case to solve," Margaret came up behind her.

"Every time I think I'm getting closer," snapping her figures. "I find myself farther back than ever."

"What I don't understand, is why you want to get closer to her," Margaret finally asks what has been on her mind, since she meet the blonde.

"To see the real her," Emma answers.

"That doesn't sound like a real reason you want to get closer," Margret points out. "What you are seeing is the real Regina Mills."

Emma shakes her head. "No. That is the product of what she became after an event in her past. I want to see who she is. What you are saying is 'what' she is. Not 'who' she is."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Emma sighs, feeling frustrated with Margaret's questions.

"There has to be a reason."

"Not everything has to a reason."

Shrugging, "true but you always have a reason. Just like Regina doesn't do something without reason."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, calming her nerves. Breathing heavily as she thinks. Margaret was right. She must have a reason why she wants to get closer but what that answer is she has no idea what it is.

"Evil Queen," Emma finally answers after a pause beat.

"Do you really think its about Henry's fairy tale theory?"

"Yes," Emma replies without hesitation. She can tell herself different until she's blue to the face, but it doesn't shake off this feeling when she thinks of Regina and the Evil Queen being one and the same

* * *

**Review**


	4. The Price of Gold

**The Price of Gold, episode 4 with a twist for ending the episode on a good foot.**

* * *

Regina starred her reflection as she puts lipstick in the mirror, as Henry was comfy on the couch, reading a comic book.

"Sadly these Saturday city council meetings are unavoidable. As much I dislike going, as Mayor, I have too..." Regina leans against the living room doorway after applying lipstick, "so, to make it up to you and I can't believe I'm saying this but I called Miss. Swan."

Henry snap his attention from his comic book at the mention of his birth mother. He wasn't really paying attention, but know he's listening. Looking at his mom in disbelieve, eyes and mouth wide open, Henry couldn't believe his ears. He knew that his mom his letting him see Emma for an hour, but now he gets to spend more time with the blonde.

"I asked if she'll watch you so you wouldn't be alone today. But I want all homework done, and you to behave," Regina forces a smile at Henry's excitement. It been so long since the last time a smile was at her, now its all for Emma.

"Are you serious?" Henry question, not wanting to get his hopes up, knowing the Evil Queen... Tricked.

"Yep. So, gather your things, I'll drop you off."

Regina watch Henry race up the stairs to gather things for his time with Emma. She won't admit it, but it hurt that taking care of the boy as her own for ten years, was completely meaningless. Now he knows her true identity, all he sees her is the Evil Queen. When she thinks that casting the curse was worth it, now she's doubting her decision.

* * *

"Thank you, Ruby," Emma thanks as Ruby serves her two cups of cocoa to go. Being a rush, she spills the hot cocoa all over her shirt.

"Shit," Emma mumbles, placing the now empty cups on the counter.

Ruby walks over and hands her a cloth, "you want me to make another?"

"Yes. Do you have a laundry room I can use?"

"Mmhmm! In the back," Ruby answers.

Following Ruby's directions, she enters the laundry room. Not having a lot of time to waste, she quickly takes her shirt off and throws in the washer in anger.

"Just my luck," Emma growls to herself.

Feeling another presence in the room, turns her head around to find a blonde crying over pink sheets.

"You okay?"

"The sheets. They're uh... They're pink."

"You try bleach?" Emma asks.

The blonde turns around, showing why she can't use bleach. She was pregnant.

"Oh," Emma said dumbfounded.

"Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now," the blonde explains why she couldn't use bleach.

"Well, that's great. Congratulations."

"Nobody thinks that when the baby comes, that I can do anything," the pregnant blonde looks back at the pink sheets. "Maybe they're right."

"What's your name?" Emma asks.

"Ashley," the blonde answers.

"How old are you, Ashley?"

"19."

"I was 18." Emma could totally understand what the young teen was going through. The feeling of how you'll give a good life, when everyone is against you. That there is no way you can raise a kid when you didn't have your act or life together.

"When you had a kid?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially to a kid. But it's just their opinion not a fact. Whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours," Emma tells her.

"It's not exactly what you might think it is," Ashley tells her, that there is more to the story.

"It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. It's up to you to get back up and punch back. Prove to them that 'no, this is who I am.' You want people look at you differently? Make them see it. If you want change, you have to take the first step and not give up. There is no fairy godmothers in this world," Emma tells her straight up.

That's exactly what she did. Once she was out of jail, she finally kick herself in the ass, and told herself to grow up. Since then, she did whatever it took to have a better life. She became a bounty hunter, and never attach anywhere to develop feelings.

"Thank you," Ashley smiles.

* * *

"Sorry it took me too long. I spilled and had to clean up," Emma explains, as she passes a cup to Mary Margaret.

"It's ok. You didn't burn yourself did you?" Margaret asks, feeling worried.

"Nope," Emma answers.

Both taking a sip of the heaven delicious cocoa. They sigh at the sinful taste hitting their taste buds, as it goes down their throats.

"What do you have plan for you and Henry?" Margaret breaks the silence.

Emma shrugs, not completely sure what they will do. She's still surprised that Regina called last night asking if she'll watch Henry while she was at a meeting all day. She has until 5pm to do whatever with Henry.

"Whatever he would like to do. It's all up to him," Emma replies.

Margerat was about to say something but a knock at the door cuts her off. Heading to answer open it, finding Mr. Gold at the door. "Mr. Gold," Margaret greets the older man.

"Miss. Blanchard," Mr. Gold greets back. "Is Miss. Swan here?"

Hearing her name, Emma gets up and comes to the door. "Hello?" She stares the older man up and down, and right away her flags were flashing. This man was bad news.

"Hi, my name is Mr. Gold. We haven't met yet." Sticking out his hand, Emma reaches for it, smiling and nods. "I heard that you can find people. I have a proposition, for that I need your help," Mr. Gold says.

"Really?" Emma lifted an eyebrow in question.

Mr. Gold looks over to Margaret, who's still at the front door. Realizing that she was not wanted, quickly excuses herself to take a bath, and rushes to the bathroom.

Once the other woman was gone, Mr. Gold pulls out a picture and hands it to Emma. "Her name is Ashley Boyd. And she's taken something quite valuable of mine," Mr. Gold explains the situation.

"Why don't you just go to the police?" Emma asks dryly.

"Because... she's pregnant," Mr. Gold admits. "I don't want in this young girl's life ruin, I just want my property returned."

"What is it?"

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that," Mr. Gold shut down any further questions about the stolen object.

"When did you see her last?"

"Just earlier this morning. That's how I got this," Mr. Gold lifts his hair out of his forehead, showing a cut on the side of his head.

"My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now, do they?"

"No, of course not," Emma grunts out.

"So, you'll help me, then?"

"I will help you." Though Emma didn't like it, and something told her that she should never deal with this man, but she doesn't want the young woman's life ruin by a misunderstanding.

"Grand," Mr. Gold nodded, smiling in relief.

Henry walks in without knocking, greeting the adults. "The door was unlocked. Emma, I was thinking we could -" Henry stops mid sentence when he saw Mr. Gold.

"Hey, Henry. How are you?" Mr. Gold asks.

"Okay?" Henry looks at Mr. Gold weirdly.

"Good. Give my regards to your mother. And good luck, Miss. Swan." Leaving the apartment, Mr. Gold closes the door behind him.

"Do you know who that is?" Henry breaks the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Who? Cause I'm still trying to figure it out," Henry looks up at the blonde in surprised. Feeling pride in his birth mother that she been doing research for 'Operation Cobra.'

"I meant in reality," Emma quickly recovers of what she really meant.

"Oh.." Henry frowns, disappointed. "So what are we doing today?" he quickly changing the subject.

"Well... I need to do something that's important. So, I need you stay with Mary Margaret," Emma breaks the bad news.

"Did Mr. Gold ask you for help?"

"It's none of your business," Emma replies, leaving no run for Henry to question her.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Please let me help," giving Emma his best puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Emma wasn't going to be suckered. "It could be dangerous." Regina will definitely kill her if Henry gets hurt, because she didn't put her foot down.

"What's so dangerous about finding someone? ," Henry questions.

"She assaulted Mr. Gold," Emma points out.

"Awesome! So, it's a someone. I'm so awesome at solving codes," Henry fist punches the air. Another thing he has in common with Emma.

"This isn't a game," Emma looks at him sternly, being serious.

"Then let's stop chatting and go find her."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. There is no 'let's.' You cannot and aren't coming with me," Emma crosses her arms over her chest. Lifting an eyebrow, showing him that augmenting was going to be pointless.

There was no way she's going to let him get involved...again. She was sure that Regina will kill her. And she'll never see Henry again. Unless it was behind her back and she didn't want to double cross the Mayor. She's already pushing when by law she isn't allow to have contact with the boy.

"Then I'll look for her myself," Henry puts his poker face.

"Then I'll find you and bring you back."

"That would waste time," Henry points out, knowing full well his winning this argument.

"I am just trying to be responsible here," Emma sighed.

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you," Henry argues back. Reaches for Emma's car keys and walk out the door.

Emma sighs, "oh, that is not fair." Following the kid down the hall out the apartment building into her car.

"So. Where do we start?" Henry asks when Emma starts the car, heading off the road.

Emma has to start where she last saw Ashley. And that would be Granny's Diner. Maybe she can find a clue where to start looking. Mr. Gold didn't give much for her to go at, and a pregnant teenager doesn't have a lot of options. She couldn't get far.

"So, does Ashley Boyd have any family or a boyfriend that would know where she would have gone to?"

"A stepmother and two step sisters that she doesn't talk to and a boyfriend who left her after finding out she was expecting a baby. Something tells me that they wouldn't know where she went," Ruby snarls, disliking the thought of the four people that kicked her friend on the street.

"Wait. Stepmother, stepsisters and she's a maid?" Henry's 'Operation Cobra.' radar was tingling.

"Henry, not now," Emma harshly whispers. Fairy tales weren't on her to do list today.

"Look. Despite what everyone thinks, I think she's trying really hard to get her life together. Proving to everyone that she's ready for the kid. Can you understand that?" Ruby tells Emma.

"I think so," Emma answers. She knows full well about the solution and what Ashley was going through. But this was not the best way of going at proving herself.

"Then you should stay out of it. She's been through enough already," Ruby begs.

"I've been through it too, Ruby. I can help her but I need to know where I could find her."

Sighing, "try her ex."

"Where can I find him?" Emma asks.

"He lives with his dad," Ruby tells her the directions and off they go. Hoping that the father of the baby will know something.

* * *

Parking in front of the house. "Ok, Henry I need you to stay in the car," Emma tells Henry, who nods and stays put.

Walking up to the door, knocks on the door. As she waits for someone to open the door. An older gentleman pulls up the driveway.

"Can I help you?" A young teen boy answers the door.

"Sean Herman?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma Swan," Emma smiles at the teenager. "I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble so I thought maybe she came to see you," Emma explains her visit.

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore," an older man walks around to stand next to his son.

Looking at the man and hearing his tone as he referred Ashley as 'that girl,' told her everything. "You're the reason he broke up with her," Emma said angrily, feeling her temper boiling to the surface.

"Absolutely," Sean's father said like it was the best decision he ever made. "I'm not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake."

"So you just told him to leave her?" Emma couldn't believe her ears at what the older man was telling her. How is that teaching your child to take responsibility for he does.

"They are two young adults, who just finished high school. What are they going to do? Raise the child in the backseat of a car?" the father argues.

"It takes two. Ashley didn't get pregnant by herself. She shouldn't be alone to do it all for herself when it isn't her mistake alone. Sean is equally responsible," Emma fights back.

"Maybe we should help look for her," Sean has finally speaks out, worry was shown on his face for the missing blonde.

"No, it's a waste of time," Sean's father shoots down the idea.

Ignoring the older man, she looks straight at the teenager. "You should stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in some serious trouble," Emma tells the teen.

"She's running away with the baby?"

"Yes."

"Sean. Inside. Now." Sean's father demanded.

Looking to his father then back at Emma, he goes inside the house.

"If I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal," Sean's father tells the blonde once the boy wasn't hearing distance.

"Deal? What are you talking about?" Now Emma was confused. Mr. Gold didn't tell her about any deal, just that Ashley took something valuable.

"You don't know?" the older man questions her. "Ashley agreed to give up on the child. And she's being paid very well to do so."

"She sold the baby?"

"You make it sound so crass. I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home."

"Who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" Emma snaps at the older man.

"She's a teenager. What does she know about being a mother?" Sean's father question Emma.

"You don't have the right to decide that for her."

"It doesn't matter anymore. The person is going to make sure everyone is happy," Sean's father shrugs.

"Mr. Gold." It wasn't an object. It was a human being. The baby, Ashley's unborn baby.

"Isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?"

* * *

"You can't make her double cross Gold. No one ever broken a deal with him. Not even my mother," Henry tells her as they drive into town. Emma explain what's going on when Henry asked.

"I'm happy to be the first. If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it," Emma tightens her grip on the steering wheel. Driving back into town, she parks in front of the Diner. As they enter the diner, Emma motions Henry to go to a booth while she handles something.

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma slapped her hands on the counter, glaring at the young tall brunette waitress.

"Because I didn't think it was important," Ruby shrugs.

"Really? Considering that's why she's running away," Emma points out angrily.

"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her," Ruby snaps back, growling at the blonde. Slamming her hands on the counter and leans to get closer to Emma's face, narrowing her eyes as she glared at blonde.

"I'm not judging her. I'm trying to help!"

"Help her by bring her back to Mr. Gold? How's that helping her?"

Emma was about to snap back but she felt a hand on her shoulder. A familiar electricity shock rushed through her body, calming her down instantly.

"Hey. No need to go at each others throats in broad daylight," a stern voice spoke up.

Snapping her neck to the side to find the one person who could make her heart skip a beat at just being near her and now touching her. Regina Mills, standing with all her Mayor suit glory.

Taking a deep breath, calming her nerves as she straighten up, shoulders relaxing. "Sorry," Emma mumbles.

Eyeing the blonde and back at the young waitress. "Now, what are we yelling and going down each others throats?" Regina demands, seeing how tense the unaware werewolf, and the rage raiding off of the blonde.

"Just finding someone," Emma tells her.

"Who?"

"Nobody," Emma quickly replies.

"Maybe I can help?" Regina tilts her head so their eyes were locked.

Licking her lips, takes her eyes away. Looking into the depths of Regina's dark brown eyes, was too much for Emma to handle at the second. Instead her eye's land on Ruby's glass wolf charm. Narrowing her eyes as she goes through her memories of earlier. She's damn sure she saw that charm hanging in Ruby's mustang out front when she first asked the waitress question of Ashley's whereabouts.

"You didn't send me to Sean to find her. You sent me there to give her a head start," Emma snaps at the young woman behind the counter.

"Look, I'm only trying to help her," Ruby points out, having calm down a bit.

"I am too. So tell me where she's heading," Emma begs. "Don't let her deal with Gold without me."

"Gold?" Regina questions. Why does Emma know that imp's curse name?

"She left town. Said she was going to try Boston, thought she could disappear there," Ruby ignores Regina and answers Emma.

"How long ago?"

"About a half an hour," Ruby shrugs, not sure exact time.

Nodding, she takes off out the door. As she's about to be at her car, Regina comes out after her.

"Hey!"

Looking from her driver side door, "I don't have time for this Regina. I need her to stop her from leaving."

"I don't want you involve with Mr. Gold and his deals," Regina says in a cold tone.

"I'm not letting him take away her baby if she wants it," Emma refuse to listen to the command.

"Mr. Gold never has and never will break a deal," Regina pointed out. Just like back in their world, Rumpelstiltskin. A deal is a deal, one way or another you will pay it. She was once a fool and learned lesson, and she refuse to make it again.

"Well, I'll just make another deal."

Shaking her head, Regina couldn't believe how stubborn Emma was being. Just like Henry, stubborn. Lucky for her, she knows how to deal with it. "If you do, it'll be biting you in the ass," Regina tells her. "Trust me, making a deal with Mr. Gold will do no good."

Before Emma could reply back, a cop car pulls up with sirens going off. "What's with the sirens?" Emma asks Graham as he walks over to the two women.

"It's so hard to get your attention," Graham smirks.

"Well, you got it. What do you want? Going to arrest me?" Emma dryly asks.

"Could this wait?" Regina glares at the sheriff.

"Umm... Yeah. When you are free, can you call me? I have something important to ask you," Graham asks Emma.

"If I remember, I'll call you later," Emma says, just wanting to get rid of the guy. She doesn't have for anybody, she needs to find Ashley.

If looks can kill, Regina's glares would've burned him into ashes by now. She knew that Graham's flirtation was annoying but now it was just irritating. Feeling jealously, as her blood turned ice-cold. Just the thought of Emma talking to him, upset her. Flirting was out of the question.

"I'll be waiting," Graham hops back in his cruiser and took off.

"I need to stop her before she leaves," Emma begs Regina to let her go. She's wasted time already.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you."

Regina didn't leave for an argument, so Emma just agreed. Emma didn't have time to argue why Regina couldn't come with her, so instead, she hops in her bug and buckled up.

Emma and Regina ride down the open road in silence. Either knows what to say, as look ahead of them in hopes to find Ruby's car.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she sees something ahead of them. Getting closer, it became clearer that it was a car off the road. "It's the car." After twenty-eight years of seeing Ruby drive off or arrive in the hot red American classic, she can spot the car a mile away.

Emma hits the gas to the metal, rushing to the pulled over car. Pulling over, they rushing to get to the car. Seeing it was driven into a ditch, worry washes over Emma, as panic settles in.

"Ashley!" Emma calls, looking in the car to find no one. Worried for the pregnant woman's condition, and seeing the car crash, it didn't do good to ease her worry and concern.

Looking around, trying to find a trail, they snap their heads, hearing a moan close by. Following the sound, finding Ashley sitting in the grass in pain.

"My baby, It's coming," Ashley tells them as they kneel besides her, seeing her clench her stomach in pain.

"We need to quickly get to the hospital," Emma points out. Regina just nods and helps carrying the pregnant girl to the bug.

Regina tries to sooth the young blonde to keep calm as another set of contraction hit her. Gripping the younger woman's hand, letting the pregnant woman squeeze her hand, as they head towards the hospital.

"The hospital isn't that far," Emma tells them. Rushing down the road as fast as possible, breaking every street laws. She was determined to get the young woman to a hospital to get the proper help to deliver the baby to the world.

"No! Take me to Boston. I can't go back there," Ashley begs.

"We don't have four hours. Trust me - I know," Emma tells her, looking in her rearview mirror, seeing the young woman squeeze Regina's hand once more in pain. For someone who never gave birth to a child, and probably doesn't know anything about childbirth, Regina was doing good for a first timer.

"He's going to take my baby," Ashley tries reasoning, meaning Mr. Gold.

"I won't let that happen," Emma promises. "But you have to be really ready. Keeping this child won't be easy."

"Yes," Ashley says firmly.

"Are you sure?" Emma wants to make sure, because she knew she wasn't ready.

"Yes. I want my baby."

Regina watches Emma's eyes shine of the past through the rearview mirror, each time she glances at Ashley's state. Emma must have not been ready, though she would have like to keep Henry, but knew she wouldn't be able to do so.

Finally reaching the hospital, a nurse takes Ashley to get room to deliver the unborn child. Emma and Regina wait in the waiting room.

"You're different than what I expected," Regina said her thoughts out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like help but you are willing to help others," Regina explains. "Even if it's at the stake of your behalf.

"That's who I am," Emma shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Who you are is a 'savior'." Regina explains. Regina didn't know at the moment is how true was her works, as she compliment the blonde. Regina softly smiles at the blonde as their eyes look into each other. This is the closes Emma ever got to see the real Regina.

As they continue to stare into each others eyes, the world disappear around them. Alone in their own world, Emma notice how young Regina looks when her mask was down. And just like all the times before, Regina had her mask drilled tight.

"Thank you for bringing my merchandise, Miss. Swan," Mr. Gold smiles, breaking the moment between the two women. Looking between two the complete opposite people of all worlds, and watch with question eyes when their eyes broke contact with the other.

Hazel and chocolate eyes break away to look over to the well dress older gentleman, holding his cane in one hand.

"A baby isn't merchandise, Mr. Gold. It's a human being," Emma points out through her gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter, I own it."

"You are not getting that kid," Emma tells him, standing up to look intimidating.

With the power he posses, but no longer wield, he looked at Emma unfazed. "Ashley and I have an agreement. My agreements are always honored," Mr. Gold points out, not backing down from the younger woman.

"It's not going to happen," Emma also stands her ground, as she stared hard into the older man's eyes.

"I like your confidence. Charming. But all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

"Let me guess - to steal a contract?" Emma asks dryly. "You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. You really want to start that fight?" Checkmate. Your move Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold couldn't help from smirking at Emma's spunk. It reminds him of the past. Especially two passionate people who would cross worlds to find the other. It can explain the interest Regina has on the blonde. She was a challenge, someone to keep her on her toes.

"I like you, Miss. Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you on my side," Mr. Gold states.

"So, can she keep the baby?" Emma question, thinking she won.

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Miss. Boyd," Mr. Gold tisked.

"Tear it up," Emma shrugs.

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts - deals - well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence," Mr. Gold tells her. He's Rumpelstiltskin after all. And he has a reputation. He has not let a deal be broken, and he isn't going to start now. "Are you willing to make a deal with me so Ashley can keep her baby?"

"What do you want?"

"Emma, I highly suggest you don't make any deal with Mr. Gold," Regina finally speaks up, seeing the mischief in the older man's eyes. She knew that look better than most. It usually didn't end good.

"I don't know just yet," Mr. Gold just shrugs, liking the Savior owning him a favor. "You'll owe me a favor."

"Don't Emma," Regina squeezes the blonde's arm. "It won't end well," Regina silently begs Emma not to agree.

Refusing to meet Regina's eyes, she nodded her head. "Deal," she shaking hands, sealing the deal for sure with the man who smiles wickedly.

Feeling like he accomplish the impossible, Mr. Gold goes to leave. "Good day, Miss. Swan. Madam Mayor."

Waiting until the older gentleman was out of sight and out of hearing, Regina turned to Emma. "I told you not to make deals with him. They will end up stabbing you in the back. Do you not listen?"

"It'll be worth it."

"You better hope so."

Emma couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face, at seeing Regina showing concern and worry for her well-being. It was something she wasn't use to, and she liked it. Regina may be a Mayor, sitting behind a desk, but she looks to be able to hold he own in a fight.

The thought of Emma being double-crossing by Mr. Gold, made her sick in the stomach. She didn't trust the damn imp as far she could throw him. And the look behind his eyes, didn't help calm her worry. He was up to something. If it's not now, than not in the far future. Sadly now there isn't anything she can do but she make sure she's one step ahead. Emma will not pay for being heroic...

"Don't have to worry about me," Emma softly tells her, assuring the slightly older woman.

"I'm not worrying about you," Regina huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes at the blonde.

Emma just softly laughs, deciding not to push it, just wanting to enjoy the moment together.

They fall into silence. Both wondering what to say or talk about but nothing came to mind. Or more likely afraid to bring up.

Clearing her throat, "I'm going to head home, now." Emma said smiling a final goodbye of the day, then she started to leave.

Straightening her shoulders, held her head high. Taking a big chance. "I - Uhmm... Are you hungry?"

Emma freezes and stares at the brunette. "...What?"

"If you are hungry... You can join Henry and I for dinner," Regina explains, mentally crossing her fingers that the blonde says 'yes.' She didn't want Emma gone just yet. It was a feeling that remind her she once had her heart and pure at one point of her life.

Emma smiles, "I would love too."

"Wonderful," Regina flash a real smile back, happy hearing Emma agreed.

The real smile didn't go unnoticed by Emma. She seen Regina quiet a few times, but never did one reach her eyes. And never have she seen Regina's eyes shine like gold, sparkling with real emotion. Right there, Emma vows to make the slightly older woman smile more.

"I'll meet you there in few. I need to make a quick errand but I promise to be there as soon as possible." Going their separate ways, Emma hops into her car and goes into town. Making a pit stop at Granny's Diner. She entered, letting her eyes scan the room. Landing at the back of the head of the man she wanted to see.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Emma said taking a seat in front the sheriff, getting his attention away from his meal. She wanted to get this over with, and to get to the Mayor's mansion asap.

"I wanted to 'thank you' for helping finding David."

"You don't need to thank me. I do it for a living," Emma shrugs, it's something that she does. The only good thing she's good at, besides the lair detector.

"And that is exactly why I want you to be my deputy," Graham points out with a smirk.

"Wouldn't Regina have a say in this."

"Don't worry about Regina. I have enough in the budget for extra help," Graham assures Emma it wouldn't be trouble.

Sighing, Emma eyes trailed over to the clock, hanging on the wall. If she took the job, she'll have a reason to stay even longer and probably get closer to Regina. It sounds like a win either way...but there is Graham flirting with her...

"OK. Deal," Emma gives her answer.

"Awesome," Graham fist pumps.

"Now that was settled. I have to be somewhere." Emma got up and rushed out of the diner, faster than she ever moved before.

* * *

Arriving at Regina's, Emma quickly checked if she was at least decent. Then she slowly walked up to the front door. She remembers the first time she was on this lawn, and going inside for a strong drink. That moment, she ends up staying and for reasons she hasn't fully understand or know the true reason. She wouldn't change it for the world.

Even though Henry has his mind on this whole 'fairy tale' thing. She can't help be interested. Listening to every word he says.

And Regina...

Regina has this whole different aura about her. That's kinda hard to explain. One second she acts like the wicked witch of the west. And other times... someone else. She hasn't completely figured it out but she does know one thing for sure...

Regina kept her on her toes. Going at her, head to head, toe to toe, not once backing away. Normally she hates a chase but Regina made it worth it. A challenge she accepted.

"Are you going to stand there looking like an idiot or were you going to finally knock to come in?" Regina's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Snapping her hazel eyes at the sound of the angel voice, that she enjoys echoing in her ears. Complete in shock and caught off guard, Emma sees a playful smirk.

"Well, dear?" Regina smirks at the stun blonde. She still got it, after all these years of just playing as someone else, good to know that she can still pull of the Evil Queen.

And there was the old fashion likeness, Regina does. Like she was born back in the Victorian time. Emma never meet anyone with so much class, and high manners as Regina. She walked with grace, and present herself like a queen. It had a regal feel to it. Shoulders pulled back, making her taller and straighter, Back never slouching, and she walks like a model. Foot in front of the other. And her head is always held up high.

"I wouldn't like to not stand out here like an idiot, please," Emma smirks, as Regina steps aside for her to walk inside.

"You are welcome to come in," Regina steps out-of-the-way, waving her hand, pointing inside the warm home.

Carefully not wanting to brush or connect, afraid what kind of feeling that'll rush through her body. Emma passes Regina and follow the smell of food.

"Emma!" Henry came running out of the kitchen, crashing into the blonde's arms, almost knocking her down.

"Woah, there," Emma catches her footing, keeping both her and the boy from falling.

"Henry. What did I tell you about tackling our guest?" Regina's motherly tone came from behind them as she passes the two blood related.

"Umm... don't tackle them?"

"That's right. Emma is our guest," Regina smiles sweetly down at Henry, who looked at her in shock.

He looked up at his mom in shock, but not seeing any point of her to lie to him. He smiles sheepishly back at Emma, "sorry, Emma. Didn't mean to."

Emma notice Regina stiffen, waiting for the boy she raise accuse her of something, but un-stiffen when Henry apologizes to her. Messing the kid's hair, "it's ok, kid."

The dinner went better than Emma and Regina thought. Emma and Henry were laughing at whatever they were talking about. Talking about whatever they could think of. Once in a blue moon Regina put her thoughts and opinions but sat back, enjoying the two conversation. It was something she wasn't use to, having grown up different, but it brought warmth in her heart.

As the clock ticked, the more Regina hated. Which is funny when thinking of two old friends of hers, always complaining that time was never in their hands.

"I'll see you soon, Henry. Sleep well," Emma called after the boy as he headed upstairs for bed. She helps Regina clean up, as Regina wash and she dried.

"Thank you for dinner," Emma passes the towel to Regina.

"Thank you for joining us."

Silence sets between them, as they fidel their thumbs, trying to think of something to say.

"Henry seems happier," Emma finally says, and hearing what she just said, she winces at her stupidity.

"Yes," Regina nods, never have she seen her son so happy since he found out she was the Evil Queen. "Ever since you came along."

Feeling like a complete ass, Emma attempts to apologizes on the kid's behalf. "Henry does love you. It's just he thinks you are the Evil Queen."

Regina just shrugs, as the walls start to rebuild at the mention of her title. She knew that she was the problem, that Henry no longer loves her. All he will ever see her as the Evil Queen.

Sensing Regina's building her walls, Emma wonder what made Regina shield herself. "You should voice out your thoughts. You shouldn't keep it in."

"What's the point?" Regina question. "It's not like it matters. Anything I say turns around and comes out as I'm the bad guy." Sighing, "which I don't blame him," Regina sad the last part sadly.

"You aren't that bad once you open up."

"Trust me, Miss. Swan you don't want to get to know me," Regina says warningly. It won't do if Emma and her get close. Everyone who get close, she ends up losing anyways.

Emma just looks at Regina, reading her, trying to catch an emotion or trying to figure out what she's thinking. Regina has a past, that much she's sure of. And whatever happened in the past, has Regina keeping everyone at a distance. "Well, let me decide that."

"Why do you care?" Regina wonders. Her blood is boiling and not from her temper but the electricity that goes her from standing near the blonde.

Emma just shrugs, she's not even she herself. "Don't know yet. But when I find the answer, you'll be the first to know."

"I won't let it be easy for you," Regina pointed out.

"That sounds like a challenge," Emma playful lifts an eyebrow. "And a challenge I'll gladly accepting."

* * *

**Review please**


	5. That Still Small Voice

**This is the chapter for "That Still Small Voice," episode 5 with a huge twist in the end that none of you would have thought of. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Emma just lifted an eyebrow at Graham, giving him a not amused look, as he hold up the uniform. "A tie? You do know that dressing a woman into a man is being sexist." There is no way she was going to where that ugly tie. He will be lucky if he gets her to wear the uniform in general.

"I'm not dressing you into a man.." Graham defends himself.

Emma just lifted her eyebrow with a pointed look, showing him that she's not buying it..

"You think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?"

"I'm getting you to do what I want now," Emma points out, with a sluggish smirk. Red leather coat, skinny jeans and boots is her trademark. Clothing isn't going to do anything when keeping people to follow the laws.

Seeing that he didn't have much of a choice, Graham gives up. "Well, at least wear the badge."

Making the man happy, and so she doesn't have to hear him whine anymore. She takes the badge from Graham, clipping it on her belt. "I'm going to pick up Henry from his therapy session with Archie. "Call me when duty calls," waving goodbye, she left the station.

* * *

They been walking in silence for the pass five minutes since she picked up the kid up. Which had Emma worried. He looked like he was in deep thought, and Emma never thought that she would see the day when Henry isn't taking about 'Operation Cobra.'

"Did your session with Archie go well?"

Henry just shrugs, not saying anything.

"A penny for your thoughts then?" Emma pushes.

"Is something going on with you and mom?" Henry asks, just coming out and saying was on his mind. He's been noticing a slight change in his mom lately. He knows that Emma is meant to break the curse, but he can't and see that the Evil Queen seem off.

"Why you ask?" Emma lifted an eyebrow in question down at the ten-year old boy.

"It just... She's been acting different since you arrived," Henry shrugs, not knowing how to explain it.

"Is this different a good thing or a bad thing?" Emma questions.

"Not sure yet," Henry admits his doubt of the situation. "It could be a trap," Henry didn't want to think he's mom didn't have a double agenda. "She is the Evil Queen," Henry points out, as the gears in his head starts to move. He needs more proof. Opinion isn't going to get Emma to believe him, he needed something that will stand on its own. And maybe it'll answer some questions.

There was the Henry she knew. "Lets get you home before your mother, the Evil Queen, poisons the apples..." A violent shake rumbles the ground, cutting Emma from finishing. Quickly catching Henry, stopping him from falling, as he almost lost his balance from the earthquake.

"What the?..." Emma doesn't finish of what she was about to say when her phone rings. Reaching to her back pocket, pulls out her phone, "Emma Swan."

"Get over here. We have a problem," Graham's voice comes from the other end.

"Was that an earthquake?" Henry asks when Emma hangs up, having never experience one before.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Emma answers as they rush to her yellow buggy.

* * *

Arriving, Emma eye's land on the brunette as she tries to keep the town's people at a safe distance.

"Everyone! Step back, please!" Regina demanded. Seeing Graham getting out of the police car, just as Henry and Emma was coming over to her.

"Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department?" Regina starts lists of commands that must be done.

The two men nod and get to work. The blonde starts to follow Graham to set up the yellow tapes, but Regina stops her.

"Miss. Swan, this is now the towns business. You can go home."

"I know. I work for the town now," Emma smirks, as she flashes her badge to the Mayor.

Regina eyes snap at Graham, who nods to confirm it.

"She's my new deputy," the British gentleman clears things. "It's in my budget."

"Indeed," Regina runs her tongue over her teeth, hating that she wasn't told this before hand. Turning back to Emma, "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control."

The trio get to work in getting the commands done. Regina steps in front of the crowd of people who came to find out what's going on.

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area will become dangerous, with it being an old mining tunnel. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, and pave it."

Emma couldn't help but be in awe. Just watching Regina take command and the role of leadership as she stands in front of the townspeople, made Emma realize how well practice the slightly older woman is, like she has done it in a past life. Completely calm and control as she make sure not to freak people out about the unsafe area they stand on.

Shaking her head, clearing her mind from the thoughts of Regina. She gets back to work, "let's listen to the Mayor. Please, everyone go home where it is safe," Emma pushes the crowd back, so the professionals can do what needs to be done.

"Pave it? What if there's something down there?" Henry questions as he emerges out of the crowd.

"Henry. What are you doing here?" Regina focus on her son.

Ignoring the question, Henry pushes his mom for answers. "What's down there?"

"Nothing. Now step back. This area is dangerous." Regina will not have her son's stubbornness get him hurt.

Henry just huffs and heads to the car.

Regina see's something from the corner of her eye. Looking down, seeing a piece a glass that seems very familiar... Picking it up, puts in her pocket. She'll take a better look when she gets home.

"Deputy Swan, Sheriff – cord off the area," Regina commands as she walks away from the area.

Henry waits until Regina walks off before getting out of the car to see Emma. "This requires all of Operation Cobra."

"Get back to the car, it isn't safe," Emma sighs, wishing the kid could listen for once. One day his fairy tale theory is going to get someone hurt or worse. Him.

"We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"They're just some old tunnels," Emma tells him.

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things. You're weakening the curse," Henry points out.

"That's not what's happening," Emma assures him.

"Yes, it is!" Henry yells at her in frustration. Why can't Emma just believe him for once.

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job," Regina walks up behind the two. Giving them a glare, with her arms cross over her chest, indicating that she wasn't in the mood for excuses.

Henry doesn't argue and heads back to the car. Emma can't help at shaking her head at how old mines turn into hiding a magical world.

"Everything I do he thinks is part of some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm hiding something. How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is this any of this logical to him?" hurt is heard in Regina's tone. She doesn't even know what's down there. She might have a theory but that's because of the glass piece she found on ground.

"He's got an amazing imagination," Emma tries to make the older woman feel better, but she knew that what Henry is doing is hurting Regina a lot. It goes to show that Regina is human, that she does have feelings. Sure she doesn't express them well, but she does have a heart.

"Most would think he needs a dose of reality," Regina grunts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You and I know that, but I think it would be wrong to rip away the world he's constructed. I'm just trying to find the reality out this fairy tale thing," Emma points out.

"Reality or Fantasy?... Fantasy is only the hiding truth of reality," Regina whispers to herself, repeating of what a close friend has once told her back when.

Emma just give Regina a question look, not understanding what Regina was saying. What came about for the sudden change, had Emma confused.

"In depth, fantasy and reality are the same but also opposite. Just like negative and positive. Either or, they both show you the same outcome. Usually, negative shows you the very truth of what positive is sugar-coating," Regina explains. "Reality can be a fantasy while fantasy is reality. Reality can be merely illusion, and fantasy is a way of understanding it."

"So, you agree that Henry is just hiding behind this crazy fairy tale thing."

Regina shakes her head, "Henry isn't hiding behind fairy tales. He is living them. He is believing in something that everyone in this world has an issue with. Everyone wants a magical solution for their problems and everyone refuses to believe in it."

"So magic is real?" Emma is now lost.

"Magic is all around us. You just have to believe in it. As much as I hate that Henry thinks so bad of me. You have to agree with him about me..." Regina tells her, pointing out the truth without saying it. "If I was the Evil Queen."

"You aren't the Evil Queen though," Emma answers, shaking her head at how ridiculous this conversation was getting. With Henry she expected it, but with Regina... "I think you been hanging with Henry too long about this whole 'fairy tale.'"

Staring into hazel eyes, she knew that Emma didn't believe in the fairy tales. Even though she's living with the most known fairy tale princess, queen. Snow White. Her mother.

"One day you'll need to believe in it," Regina finally says. "It's the only things that's going to make sense."

"What I want to believe is that you will one day open up to me," Emma answers.

Regina just smirks, "the day you believe is the day I'll tell you my side of the story. The part that only very few knows the truth of."

Before Emma could have her say in anything farther, Regina turned around, walking towards her car.

Sighing, Emma shakes her head at screwing up another chance of opening up Regina. But what she didn't know was, Regina was telling her everything she needed to know.

Getting back to work, Emma couldn't help but give one last look at Regina, before the brunette drove off.

* * *

"I'm the worst person in the world," Margaret slams the door of the apartment close, moping over to the counter.

"Really? In the world?" Emma mocks, spilling cocoa into cups.

"If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so…nice," Margaret trails off in thought as she took a cup from Emma, smelling its warmth content.

"And what, exactly, would be easier?" Emma asks.

"Nothing," Margaret quickies replies, acting innocent.

"Nothing's a good idea. You're smart – you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache – trust me," Emma points out.

Margaret was about to defend herself until a knock at the door interrupted her. Sighing, realizing Emma is right, it was like a sign that prove Emma's words.

"I'll get it," Emma goes to the door. Opening the door wide, Emma couldn't help but be completing in shock in seeing Regina worry expression.

"Regina? What happened?," Emma sees the brunette upset. Something wasn't feeling right and she'll do everything in her power to make it right.

"You with him?" Regina asks, trying to looking inside the apartment.

"Him who?" Emma question back.

"Henry. Is he with you?" Regina stresses out, hoping that the boy was with the blonde.

"The last time I saw him was when you left with him," Emma replies.

"Not again.." Regina sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. Their son was going to make her dark brown hair turn white at such a young age that she been frozen to repeat.

"You don't think he is..." Emma gulped, afraid to finish that thought.

"The mines...," Regina eyes widen.

* * *

Turning on his flashlight, pointing it around the entrance of the tunnel. He needs to trust is gut, and his gut was telling him that something is in there. Taking a deep breath, calming his nerves, Henry takes a step in. His going to find out what the Evil Queen is hiding down here. Hopefully it will be enough proof for Emma. And a clue in solving the curse...

Searching the mines, he comes across a piece of glass. Inspecting it, suddenly, the mine starts to shake and begins to collapse.

* * *

Emma and Regina rush out of the car, sprinting to the entrance. Letting fear and worry boost their adrenaline as they race to get to the boy.

"Henry!" They yell together.

"I don't think he is here.." Emma doesn't see any movement in the dark tunnel.

"I think he is.." Regina picks up a candy bar, and worry stabs her in the heart.

Both cursing when the ground start shaking.

Keeping upright, Regina snaps into action. She runs inside the cave. She will not lose him just yet. He might not believe it, but she does love the boy as her own. And right at that second, something sparked in her heart.

"Henry!"

"Regina!" Emma's eyes widen as she catch up to the brunette. Wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, trying to stop from getting stuck under gravel. "Regina, it's not safe!" Emma reasons with Regina.

"I have to save him!" Regina pushes the blonde off of her and runs in. Ignoring all logic, as she leans on instinct to protect someone she loves.

Just as Regina enters the mine, the mine closes. Piles of piles of rubble and rocks cover the entrance.

"Regina! Henry!" Emma yells. Hearing no response, Emma roughly runs her finger's through her hair, she drops to her knees, feeling hopeless. "Damn it."

"Henry?" Regina calls out in the dark, squirting her eyes, as she tries to see any kind of movement. As soon bright light shine in her eyes, she quickly blocks her eyes.

"Mom?" Henry questions in shock. He would have thought Emma was going to be the one to come safe him, but here stands his mom, the Evil Queen.

"Henry?"

"Why are you here? Trying to hide evidence?" Not noticing that he gain some habits from the woman who raised him for ten years, he is quick to recover. She was here to take him out of the mines, so he wouldn't discover her secrets. It had to be the only reason why she would come down here to get him.

It hurts that her son couldn't see her be there to get him home for his safety, but it shouldn't come as a surprise by now. "I'm here to get you out. It's not safe, Henry."

"You're the Evil Queen. I don't trust you," Henry is quick to dodge his mom's hand, and run deeper into the mine.

"Henry, there's no time for that," Regina argues, as she runs after him. "Henry! Henry come back! Henry!" Due to the darkness of the mines, and no light source, she quickly lost sight of the flashlight Henry is carrying. Scanning around, trying to find a glimpse of the light. "Henry?"

Regina was beyond worried. The mines were not safe, and the longer they are down here, sooner or later, they will either be crushed or lose oxygen. She didn't come this far to die when her curse has yet to be broken. And she refused for Henry to be injured because of her secret.

Catching a dim light at the far distance, she is quick to pick up the pace and follow. Once she was reaching distance, she tightly, but not to do harm, Henry's shoulders. Lowing herself to be eye level, forcing Henry to look into her eyes, so he can see how seriously worry she is for him. "If I am or not the Evil Queen, I will get you out here unharmed. The mines are clasping, for whatever reason it is, but it won't do anyone good if you are crushed under the rubble."

The town's work officials are gathered to figure out a game plan to get both Mayor and the boy out safe. They aren't sure how much time they had before the entire thing caves in and kill the two, or if they are still alive.

"Regina might be cold-hearted but she does love that boy with everything within her body. She will keep Henry safe until we get to them," Emma states, believing that the son and mother are fine. All they need to do is concentrate on getting them out.

The ground starts to shake again. Emma closes her eyes, silently praying that they were fine. Just the thought of them down there, injured, running out of oxygen froze her heart. She doesn't want to know how it's going to feel if the thoughts were true.

"They will be fine," Graham places an assuring hand on Emma's shoulder, hoping to calm her nerves.

Sadly it didn't. Only seeing the two brunettes out of the dangerous mines in one piece will calm her down. Seeing the deep brown, chocolate eyes, eyes that hold a story of a dark past. And despite how hard she worked in covering her emotions, Regina seem to look right through her, into her soul. And it's the feeling that electric shock that zips through her blood and veins every time they touch, has her wrapped around Regina's finger.

Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. She needs to stay positive. Reopening her eyes, "Okay, let's get to work. Operation save them," Emma commands.

Navigating through the mines, Regina stops in her tracks, ""Henry, do you hear that?"

Henry listens for a second, and hears barking and knew who it belonged to. "It's Pongo!"

"Follow the noise," Regina listens carefully as she follows the sound of the canine. Hoping for once in her life, since a long time, that they found a way out.

Coming across an elevator shaft, Regina looks up, "it's loudest over here," Regina states, as she looks around for an exit.

"What's… What's this?" Henry asks, looking at the metal structure.

"Looks like…an old elevator," Regina answers. Checking to see if it'll work after years of not running. After twenty-eight years of not using magic, today is the day she had magic. They would have been safely out of the mines. "It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo," Regina explains of its use. She can't tell if it'll do what it's made to do or not.

"Can we make it work?" Henry asks.

"Let's give it a shot," Regina shrugs, what would be the harm? It's the best thing they have going, won't hurt to try. She enters the cart, and turns the wheel that moves the elevator. And it seems luck is on their side, it moved slightly. Smiling, "come on," Regina motions Henry to hope in, and helps him.

* * *

Emma rubs her temples, as a headache was throbbing. They have been arguing on a game plan to approach this complicated situation. "Arguing won't accomplish anything," Emma snaps at the group of man yelling down each others throats.

"Agreed," Graham agrees.

"We need to find some way to punch through the ground," Emma stressed out, tired of waiting around and wants to take action.

"Like what?" Graham asks.

"Explosives," Emma states.

"That's something we can do," a worker nods in understanding. Motioning some of the workers to get the job down. They put down the lines for the explosives, around the entrance. Clearing the area, keeping a safe distance.

Emma crosses her fingers, praying that this would work.

Singeling the all clear. "All clear!"

Everyone braces themselves, as the explosives set off. Thick dust cover their view of the result, and being not a very patient woman, Emma rushes down, checking up close.

"Did it work?" Graham asks, squirting his eyes to see if they got through.

"It didn't open," Emma slaps the boulders in anger. They are back to square one, once more.

"Then what did it do?" Graham asks.

"I don't know. It could've killed them... or it did kill them..." Emma curses at herself. How could she be so stupid. Worrying and fearing over Regina's and Henry's lives, she didn't through the idea.

"Beating yourself over this isn't going to help them get out," Graham tries to calm the blonde deputy.

"If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them. Maybe… Maybe rig something to bring them back up," Emma thinks, putting her mind at work.

"But drill where?" Graham points around the huge area. It would take them awhile, and there is a high chance of them running out of oxygen.

Emma sighs. There has to be a way. It's like its staring right at her and she can't seem to see it. And Pongo barking isn't helping. "Come on buddy!" Emma yells at the dog to shut its trap, but a sudden thoughts clicks her light bolt on.

Running over to where the dog was barking at, finding a piece of metal cover up. "This is where they must be,"

Emma calls out to the others.

Graham comes over and move aside the metal piece, and reveal a gate.

"What is that?" Emma asks, not having seen one before.

"It's an air shaft," Graham answers.

* * *

Sitting in the elevator, Regina and Henry sat in silence with nothing to say to each other.

"I'm really…really, really sorry," Henry finally apologize, looking down at his feet. He should have known better, and it won't break the curse if he got himself killed.

"It's alright," Regina softly smiles, combs her fingers through Henry's hair.

"I just wanted to find proof," Henry explains.

"I understand. I am a very...strict mother. It's just I didn't have a good role model, and though I swear I would be nothing like her, but it turns out that I'm just like her," Regina carefully rubs her thumb on his face. "I don't want you to grow up like I did. I didn't really have a mother figure. And I grow to hate her and never wanted to be like her but... I did turn out to be just like her."

"How did you become like this?" Henry wonders, as he for once, sees emotions flashing in his mother's eyes.

"A story that nobody wants to hear," Regina answers tightly. "The only thing that matters is that I'm the Evil Queen and that's it."

"It's what you are, not who you are..." Henry smiles up to his mom, quoting Emma. "There is always two sides of the story."

Regina lifts an eyebrow, completely shock. Opening her mouth, the elevator shifts down the shaft, she quickly braces herself.

* * *

Graham puts a hook attached to a trunk around the grate.

"Let's hope this works," Emma mumbles to herself, looking down the air shaft, only seeing darkness.

"You need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the side of the shaft," Archie says.

"I've got a harness," Graham replies.

"Lower me down," Emma commands, volunteering herself.

"Oh, no way. I'm going," Graham puts his foot down.

"He's my son," Emma snaps. "And she's the mother of my son." She will be the one to get them. She will not back down until they are safely in her arms, out of the mines. Nobody is going to take this moment away from her.

Graham saw the determination in the hazel eyes, Emma wasn't going to back down for this. Sighing in defeat, "Okay."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Regina asks. If she was going to die, she wants to know the answer.

"Ask what?"

"Why do you think it's so important that your…your fairy tale theory is true?"

"I don't know," Henry shrugs. He never really thought about it. Even though she has him in therapy session for this reason. It just makes sense out of everything that's been happening in this small town.

"Give it a shot," Regina really wanted to know a answer.

"Cause this can't be all that there is," Henry finally says. He wants it all to be true. That magic exist and it's capable of a lot of things.

Regina just nods. It would seem she understand what Henry was talking about.

Having everything ripped away from her just seemed unreal to her. That it's soon comes to a end because Emma is the savior. What about her happy ending? Was this all pointless? Or is there more to it?

"I thought if I found proof… But I didn't find anything," Henry says, snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

Regina was about to say something but of course, pieces of rock fall through the grate at the top of the elevator. They look up and see a light.

"Wh-what's that?" Henry questions.

"I think that's the rescue," Regina smiles up. Seeing an ass that she knew very well from staring at for longer than she's willing to admits.

"You guys okay?" Emma asks, looking down as they bring her down, her eyes landing at the two.

"Yeah, we're… We're okay," Regina answers, smiling at Henry.

"Stop right there," Emma commands above them, stopping in mid-air.

Regina passes Henry up to Emma, lifting him to Emma's arms.

"Come on. I got ya," Emma pulls him close. Securing Henry against her, making sure she had a good hold.

"You got him?" Regina asks, not wanting any more harm come to Henry.

Emma nods and goes to reach Regina, but the elevator starts to shake, gripping the metal, trying to keep balance as the cave starts to shake violently.

"It's going to fall!" Regina points out, figuring that the shaft isn't going to hold up any longer. Even though her heart pulse rapidly, she was stayed calm, not to worry the other two.

"Quickly grab on to me, I won't lose you," Emma demands, stretching her hand down. She didn't go this far to fail a promise she made to herself. Just the thought of losing her made her heart-break. The kind that she would curse the world into another world.

"Mom?" Henry eyes were wide, afraid of the shaking shaft.

"It's okay!" Regina looks into the hazel eyes once more. Reaching up just for one last touch, fingers brushing against each other. Causing that last electric spark. "Take care of him."

"Regina..."

The elevator falls down the entire shaft crashing hard into the cold ground of the mines...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Someone grab Henry!" Emma's voice stained, gritting her teeth as she holds Henry up.

Graham rushes over, lifts the boy out of the grate. Making sure he was being seen by paramedics. Turned his attention back to the blonde. As she holds tight with her life, Regina's hand. Getting a hold of Regina, pulling her up, safely putting her feet on solid ground.

Emma rushes of getting herself unhooked. Her blood and heart was racing inside her body after the stress of the situation. All she wanted to do was hold them tightly to her and never let go. Once free, she runs over to Regina and Henry.

"You okay?" Emma shakes as she pulls them into a group hug. Finally feeling relief, she lets go a shaking breath.

"Emma," Regina sighs in relief, letting Emma's face linger against her neck. Letting the warmth of the blonde's body sooth her. Calming her nerves and heartbeat, she closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"You really scared me," Emma voice cracks. Letting go of Regina and look between the two brunettes, really wanting to check if they were both fine.

"I'm sorry," Henry apologize.

"Please don't ever do that again," Emma makes the 10-year-old kid promise, giving him a pointed look.

"I promise."

"And you, promise me you won't sacrifice yourself," Emma eyes couldn't stop looking in the chocolate coffee ones.

"I promise that I won't make life threatening decisions," Regina smiles softly as she was pulled into another hug.

Feeling overflowed in emotions, Regina let's go of Emma. Taking a step back, to put a distance between her and the blonde. Clearing her throat, "now that everyone is safe now. Let's make sure this place is secured. Just in case."

Emma wasn't surprise of Regina's of change of emotions and need to take control of the situation. Regina wouldn't be Regina if she didn't. Smiling, Emma nods in agreement. "We wouldn't want someone pulling a 'Henry.'"

"Hey!" Henry mocked being hurt, acting as if he was insulted.

The three couldn't help but laugh in the end.

* * *

**Negative or Positive. Review please**


	6. The Shepperd

**I don't own OUAT, I'm just using it to pass the time. This is "The Shepperd" episode 6. As always and promise, it has a twist. I didn't like this episode, so I thought of a different outcome. **

* * *

Goddamn her neck was killing her. Which should not be the case... This town's meaning of criminals is Leroy acting more grumpy than usual. Compare to most towns, cities and all over the States, it was as bad as a kitten stuck up a tree. In her books, that's sad...very sad.

Opening the door to the apartment, she notice two things. Firstly, there was no cocoa waiting for her like Margaret usually has. And secondly, something was wrong with Margaret.

"You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's going to press charges," Emma teases, getting the dark raven head's attention.

"Dishes were just piling up…" Margaret tries to come up a poor excuse.

"Does this have anything to do with David?" Emma questions. Since David has woken up, her roommate has been acting weird.

Margaret sighed, closing her eyes, shaking her head. Fighting the tears that wanted to break loose. "I feel like I'm missing this big piece of the puzzle. I can't stop thinking of him. He's everywhere. And I don't know what to do."

"You need to stop cleaning. And have a drink," Emma smiles at her best friend, a smile that says 'everything is going to be fine.'

Going over to where the alcohol is kept. Grabs a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, pouring them both a drink. Passing a cup over to Margaret. "Here's the thing – I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. I don't even understand the feelings I'm having for Regina... But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you gotta stay strong and he has to figure out his life.

"Do you think what you are doing with Regina is wrong?" Margaret looks at her friend, tilting her head in wondering.

Looking down at hands, down into the cup, as if it hold all the answers. Emma shakes her head, "no. I don't think it's wrong. I think it's the right thing. To everyone else it's probably wrong, worst idea but in my head - in my heart. It's the right thing."

"That's exactly how I feel. I know it's wrong but it feels right," Margaret tells her. David is a married man, she knows that. So it's wrong for her to be having anything with him in a romantic way. But in her heart, it tells her that it's the right thing. Without David, she is dead inside.

"I don't know what to say..." Emma was lost for words. Before, she was always alone, so these new feelings for Regina is new to her. She won't be any good for Margaret. "Just follow your heart, and I'll support you with every step of the way."

"For true love," Margaret lifts her cup into the air.

Smiling, "cheers." They clink glasses and drink their problems away in one gulp.

* * *

Margaret wasn't expecting to see Regina sitting by herself at the diner in the morning. Usually she's getting Henry ready for school and her day in the office. But here was the dark brunette, deep in thought. Turning her cup of apple cider juice as if it would give the answers she was seeking.

"Madam Mayor?"

Regina didn't flinch, still lost in thought. Not hearing the young teacher as she stare into space. Letting her apple cider juice be untouched.

"Regina," Margaret said a little louder this time, putting her hand on the single mother.

Snapping Regina's attention finally, making her jump in her seat.

"Sorry," Margaret apologizes quickly, taking a step back.

"What the..? Miss. Blanchard?" Regina was surprised that Snow would come to her but then again she doesn't remember who she really is. Just like the rest of this town except of some others.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you and talk to you about something," Margaret points at the empty seat, asking permission to sit.

Nodding her head, waving her hand at the empty seat. "What would you like to talk about?"

"What would you do if something you know was wrong but felt to right," Margaret blurted out. It's killing herself from the inside. She can't help go in circles, like she's stuck in a paradox. If anyone that knows what to do, is Regina Mills. Or at least that's what her gut was telling her.

"Are you asking me about love advice?" Regina couldn't believe her ears. Snow White - Mary Margaret is asking for help in love... The world must be ending.

"You ever felt like your world is being ripped apart because you can't be with the person you are not supposed to be with?..."

Daniel... Clenching her jaw as anger swept through her at the whisper of the one person that ever cared for her, for her. Never once used her or manipulated her into doing the dirty work. Taking a deep breath to calm her temper. "Yes."

"And?" Margaret needs more than simple answers to go from.

"I don't want to talk about my past," Regina snapped, telling Margaret to mind her own business.

"I don't want to you live through the memories again but can you tell me at least what you did about it," Margaret begged. Sure she was afraid of the woman but not to the point of begging but this was necessary. She needed advice. Good advice.

Regina just looked into the blue eyes, trying to figure out what this was really about. Narrowing her eyes, "I end up losing the person I loved. Not because I chose to do the right thing, but because I was wrong to trust others."

She feels her skin crawling, wanting to get out. She didn't want to think about Daniel. Daniel is why she did everything. Which was wrong. She knows that now but would she trade it? No. Then she wouldn't meet Emma or had Henry. That what keeps her going from going insane.

Those two were everything to her. As much that scared her and angered her at the same time bothered her. Reason why she was sitting here, alone, deep in thought. Trying to figure out the puzzle that was lay out upon her.

There was no challenge that stopped her, no human or magical being that scared her since gaining power. That's why she learned magic. It was power, control, to never be used or hurt again. Until Emma Swan. The blonde making her knees weak, shivering just from a look from those hazel eyes. Eyes that seem to change from different shades of green, that remind her the Enhanced Forest of all its rich green color all around. All different shades, full of magic.

"Do I follow my heart or my mind?"

"If you follow your heart, just be ready for it to be ripped from you. If you follow your mind, be ready to have your heart shattered," Regina answers bluntly. Snow was adult now, it's time she doesn't keep hiding her from the harsh world. It's time for Snow to grow up and see that it's not all about rainbows and butterflies.

As much she hates the thought of Snow finding love once again in a world that she curse to take away happy endings. She knew it would happen sooner or later... She is Snow White. And David is Prince Charming...

"Now if we are done talking about ruining a marriage. I'm going to head to the office, I have paperwork to finish."

Margaret isn't surprise of change of mood from Regina. Emotion, or affection isn't something she showed very often or too long. Probably just hit her limit for the day.

"Thank you, Regina," Margaret was still grateful though.

Regina had to bite her tongue from lashing out. Margaret and Snow were more alike than she would like.

* * *

This is why her neck is hurting her. There is nothing to do. Just once upon a blue moon, some kind of crime happens. Which is rare supposedly in this town. As she sits on her desk in the station, doing random paperwork. Wanting to make her boss happy.

Graham enters with a box of donuts. Smiling sweetly, with his charm aurora surrounding around him as he stands over her desk.

"What do you want?" Emma questions, as she inspects the donuts, smelling a sugar favor.

"Remember when I said no night shifts? I need you to work tonight. Just this once," Graham gives her his best charming smile.

"Why?" This better be a good reason.

"I volunteer at an animal shelter, and the supervisor's sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs."

Studying the box of donuts and the tall british accent man standing over her desk. Not really buying the supervisor is sick but the animal shelter is true...

"Lucky you bought a bear claw," Emma answers, grabbing the doughnut out of the box.

"Thank you. I'll pay back the favor. I promise."

"Whatever. Now leave me, I got paper work and I'm picking out Henry today."

* * *

"Why did you have me sneaking into your home? When I would've just enter the house like a normal person," Graham complained as Regina let him into her home.

"Henry is sleeping and I don't want to know that you came. He already thinks that I'm plotting, I don't want him to have more reason to add to that theory," Regina answers, leading him to her office. Closing the door so nobody will be able to hear.

"So why did you ask me here?" Graham asks. Getting to the point without beating around the bush.

Regina picks an apple off her desk, walking over to the couch, sitting opposite from the tall man. Thinking of what to say or ask. Her mind has been everywhere ever since Emma came, dropping off Henry.

"What do you know about Miss. Swan?"

"Is that why I'm here?" Graham couldn't believe his ears. He knew Regina would dig dirt to get information but to ask him? He probably doesn't know anymore than she did.

"Maybe you knew something that she told you?"

"You'll have better luck with Mary Margaret than me. I try getting her to open up to me but she has this wall up. Like you do."

A wall? Why would someone who is acts confidence with every step she takes, have a wall? She knows that Emma had Henry at the age of 18, and had a tough life, living within the foster system.

"You hired her. Is it because you needed extra help or..." Regina points out, questioning the man's judgement call.

"I hired her because she's good at catching those who broke the law. It's what she did in Boston. She got skills that I don't have," Graham answers.

She knew how to get answers and how to use clues to find what she's looking for. Would it be the same to get what she wants? Will she use every tool she can use to get what she wants?

"And no other reasons?" Regina questions, as she looks into Graham's eyes, trying to read his thoughts.

Graham keeps his mouth shut. He wasn't going to dig his own grave if he answers that question. Looking in Regina's eyes, he can see fire behind them.

"Fine. Don't answer that. I really don't want to know," Regina lied as she acted like she didn't care. She knows that Graham has a crush on the blonde. He openly flirts to her in front of her, and it pisses her off so much.

"She threatens you..." Graham came to realize a theory why Regina has been all over Emma.

"Threatens me?" Regina brows meet in the middle in confusion.

"She's the only person who is willing to go head and toe with you," Graham points out, like it makes sense.

"I don't feel threaten by her. Or will ever," Regina says darkly. Eyes harden as she glares at him with coldness.

"Then there has to be more of a reason why you asked me here," Graham argues back.

"I asked you here to get answers. Knowing that I might not get anything useful. Not because I want to double cross Miss. Swan due to I feel threaten. I just wanted to know if she was as closed off as she is to me to others," Regina pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on as she explains her reason why she invited Graham to her home.

"I don't buy it."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I got what I wanted, now it's time for you to leave," Regina points to the window.

"Out the window?"

"Yes. I don't want Henry to know."

* * *

As Emma does her night shift, she drives around the town. Making sure everything was in check and nothing was out-of-place. Which seems perfect as heaven. No sinner in sight...

Driving passed the Mayor's house, she couldn't help but look around. Hoping to see Regina staring up to the full moon. About to take off, a figure catches her eyes. Squirting, trying to see in the dark. The figure comes out of a window, jumping down to the ground.

Emma quickly pulls over as worry takes over. Getting out, sneaking around the bushes, not wanting to be seen. She ambushes the figure, hitting them with her nightstick.

"Jesus Christ," the figure groans.

"Graham?" recognizing the british voice, she flashes her flashlight in his face, revealing that it was him. "This is volunteering?" Emma snapped at him.

"Plans changed. Regina needed me to-" Graham tries to explain.

"Sleep with her?" Emma cuts him off, finishing his sentence with the truth. Her grip tightened on the knight stick, as she ran her tongue over her teeth, trying to keep her temper in check.

"No," Graham quickly defends himself, seeing the rage behind the hazel eyes. He takes a safe step back, with his hands up in defense.

"Then… Why were you sneaking out the window?" Emma demanded. She needs answers before she does something stupid. And by stupid, kick his ass.

"Because…" Graham quit while he was ahead. "She didn't want Henry to know."

"You did this with Henry in the house?" Now she was piss. She was starting to see red as jealousy and rage started overcome her mind.

"He's sleeping. He doesn't know," Graham shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

That was it, slamming the nightstick across his face. Grabbing him by his shirt to bring his face to hers as she knees him where it counts. As he falls down to his knees, groaning in pain. Emma brings her hand back and whacks him with the nightstick once more. Making him fall to the floor, she continues to beat the crap out of him.

"That's fucking disgusting you disgusting pig!" Emma growls, as she kicks him in the stomach continuously.

"You are a poor excuse of a man," Emma continues hitting him, using everything within her as she lets her anger control her.

Just the thought of this pig making love to Regina made her see red but while Henry was in the house, that made her snap. That was the push.

"Emma! You are hurting him!" Regina came out running when she voices yelling outside in front of house. Deciding to take a peek to see what idiot was yelling at this crazy hour. But she finds Emma hitting Graham.

Snapping into action, she races outside to her front yard. Needing to stop this blood shed. Putting her arms around Emma's waist, she pulls the blonde way from british accent man. Holding tight as Emma fights against her.

"Emma! You need to calm down!"

"Get off of me. Let me finish this piece of shit!" Emma fights against the warm arms that tighten their hold on her.

"As much he gets on my nerves at times doesn't give me the right to kill him," Regina argues back, but it has no effect.

Graham just lies down on the grass, gripping his stomach, hoping to relieve the pain. He never thought that Emma was this strong. Or capable of doing this.

"Please," Regina whispers into Emma's ear, letting her hear the worry that she felt for the blonde. "For me."

And just like that, Emma was calm in Regina's arms. Letting her hold her, as she leans against a strong, firm but yet soft and warm body. Finally letting the electric shock pulse through her blood, having her heart skip beats.

"Now, I'm going to let you go. I need you not to attack Graham," Regina whispers into Emma's ear, not really wanting to let go of the connection but she needs to know what piss Emma off to make her snap.

Nodding her head, agreeing that she won't cause more damage. As she stares holes at the man on the floor.

Slowly Regina, takes away her arms. Letting them go her side, as she walks to Graham, helping him up. "If it isn't going to start another row of fits of me asking. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you are sleeping with this disgusting pig when Henry is in the house," Emma growled, jaw clenching as try to keep cool.

"Sleeping with Graham?" Regina was lost. "What are you talking about?" Eyes narrow in question as her brows went forward, shaking her head, not understand what Emma is accusing her. Sure she has his heart, but she only used him for her usages.

"Emma saw me sneak out the window," Graham explains.

"We didn't sleep together. Just the thought... Ew," Regina clings from the thought alone. "Especially while Henry is in the house..." She felt like puking at just saying it.

"Then why was he sneaking out than?" Emma crosses her arms over her chest.

"I was asking him some questions about something," Regina explains, trying to tell the truth without giving too much. She didn't like Emma was being so cold to her.

"Then why the sneaking?" Emma wasn't budging.

Regina bits her lips, even though it's at her. An angry Emma is kinda turning her on. As she stares into the hazel eyes, seeing the fire, jealousy and anger in them.

"It's because it's about you..." Regina tells her.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to find more about you," Regina says straight forward, like it's no big deal.

"Wait...What?" Emma was still confused.

"I didn't want Henry to know because he already accuses me about everything else."

She feels like a complete ass for accusing Regina on being a hoe but this didn't make her feel better of the situation. "Then why didn't you come to me? Who would be better answering your questions about me, than me?" All Regina had to do was ask and she would answer anything. No matter how personal it was. Even if it bought bad memories.

Regina just shrugs, not sure what to say.

Emma eyes became cold. "You can finish my shift. I'm done working nights," throwing Graham the keys to the car, leaving the two standing in the front yard.

* * *

Margaret didn't have to ask that something was wrong with Emma as she walks through the door. She also didn't have to ask, who put her in this mood. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No..." Emma takes another sip of whiskey. She just wants to drink the pain away.

"Are you sure? I'm a good listener too," Margret points out. "I promise not to judge or ask questions."

Emma thought about the offer but end up shaking her head. She didn't feel like talking. This night end up making her feel like she was stabbed in the back.

"Okay, but if you want someone to talk to. I'm here for you."

"I'm going to sleep this day away," Emma plans. She just wants to forget that tonight never happened. But who is she kidding? Surely it wasn't herself... She just needs to think and cool down.

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think**


	7. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Walking into the diner, her eyes landed on the back of the man she didn't want to see. Graham. Who happens to be playing darts. She was in no mood, cursing, she turns around to leave.

"Emma! What can I get you?" Ruby asks, smiling as she cleans the counter, noticing Emma entering the diner.

"Nothing."Not wanting to stay another second, she takes a step to leave. As she was about to exit, a dart lands right next to her head.

Eyes widen, she wiped her head at Graham. "What the hell? You could've hit me!" How can he be so careless? Daring to take a chance while he isn't in the right state of mind.

"I never miss," Graham shrugs. " You've avoided me since last night, when you saw me-"

"Leaving the Mayor? And yes, that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham, I just have no interest in having this conversation," Emma snaps. She doesn't want to have this conversation in front of people in the diner. Or ever.

Continuing out of the diner, Graham follows her outside. "If you don't care, then why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," Emma makes it clear. Upset would be putting it lightly of how she felt. Now if he said 'pissed,' then he would've hit bulls eyes.

"If that were true, you'd be at the bar with me, having a drink, and not running away," Graham points out. He will never understand what was going on with woman's emotions.

"I rather drink acid with my worst enemy than drink with you," Emma says dryly.

"Look, can we please talk about this? I need you to understand," Graham begged. He thought if he gave her space, she would have cooled down.

"Why?" Emma crosses her arms over her chest. Why was it important for her to understand something that doesn't need explaining.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well... Your bad judgment is your problem – not mine," Emma says, fake smiling and shrugging as she shakes her head.

"Regina is equal to blame as I am," Graham points out.

"Well, yes. Of course she is. But as if you can see, you are the only one who's not getting the hint that I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, I know you and Regina have your own issues..."

"Yeah? Then why the secrecy? We're all adults. All she had to do was come to me," Emma cuts him off, taking her anger off on him.

"Because I… I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now."

"Why do you care how I look at you?" Emma questions.

"Because," Graham looks down to the floor, not wanting to look into Emma's eyes. Afraid that he would say too much.

"Because?" Emma pushes. She needs to know what made Graham nervous around her just now.

Biting his lip, he grabs Emma's face, pulling her into his lips. Kissing her with everything he got. As their lips connect, a flashback to his life in Fairy Tale World, flashes underneath his eyes lids.

Looking into a wolf with two different colored eyes...

"What the hell was that?" Emma pushes Graham away from her. Wiping the taste from her mouth with her sleeve. She can't believe he just did that.

"I came looking for you, to apologize. To explain why I did what I did. But I see the only reason why you were upset was because you were jealous," a familiar voice spoke up. Sounding a little hurt underneath the deadpan tone.

Eyes widen, snapping her neck to find Regina standing a couple of feet away on the sidewalk. Looking not too pleased. And if she dare say...hurt.

"Did you see that?" Instead of fireworks, it was a wolf... Graham asked, completely ignoring Regina.

"How much have you been drinking? That was way over the line," Emma growled, turning her attention back to the idiot.

"I'm sorry, I just-" realizing that Emma wasn't happy about his confession.

"What? You what?" Emma demanded. She was sure she didn't send wrong signals. The person she wants to read the signal, doesn't. But to the one she doesn't send any kind of signal, does. Makes complete sense. This was Storybrooke for you...

"I have feelings for you."

"Oh, this is too good. I thought you were mad that I didn't ask you about yourself, but you were really angry is because Graham was with me," Regina chucks sarcastically. She can't believe her ears. Shaking her head, "I can't believe I was a fool."

"Regina," Emma begged to the brunette to stay put. "You got this completely wrong."

"Oh really? Well, please dear. Enlighten me," Regina crosses her arms over her chest, leaning on her right hip.

Emma can see the jealousy that was firing in the chocolate eyes. The seriousness that she didn't like being fooled.

"Sounds like a perfect explanation. I'll be going," Regina nods when not hearing a word come out of Emma's mouth to defend herself. She turns and walks away, not looking back. "I feel sooo safe that the sheriff is drunk and our deputy isn't on duty," Regina crosses the street, mumbling to herself.

Wasn't she suppose to be the pissed one? But somehow the tables were turned around and now Regina, who is piss. She knew the older woman was talented with words and turning tables around when it benefit her, but this was ridiculous. They need to talk because they are going in circles and it's causing more damage than good.

Sighing, "listen to me, Graham. You are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing – you're not getting it with me."

Emma walks across the street, leaving Graham alone as she chases after Regina Needing to fix this problem between her and Regina, first.

"Hey!" Emma grabs Regina's arm, forcing her to turn, facing her. Looking into her eyes, "I don't like Graham that way."

"You could've fool me," Regina says sarcastically. Snatching her arm out of Emma's grasp, she continues to walk away.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Emma walks after her, keeping up with pace.

"You want to talk? Well, dear, talk to me," Regina waves her arms in the air. Motioning her to talk. "Why are you mad at me? If it isn't because Graham was being at my house, than what was it?"

"It was Graham being at your house but it wasn't because I like him," Emma explains.

"Then why? Like I said before. Enlighten me," Regina asks, almost demanding Emma answers.

Emma wanted to say it, but nothing came out of her mouth. Closing her eyes, she shakes her head.

"No answer?" Regina wasn't surprised. "You said that you wanted to see the real me without the mask. Well, I'm asking the same thing from you. I want to see the real you without the walls."

With that said, Regina left a confused Emma on the sidewalk in the middle of town.

* * *

Walking downstairs, her eyes lands on a bouquet of flowers on the table. She can't help herself from rolling her eyes. She can't believe the idiot had the balls to give her flowers after what he did.

"Really?" Emma says to herself, as she grabs the flowers and throwing them in the trash.

"What are you doing?" Margaret comes out the hall to see Emma throw away the lovely bouquet out in anger. "They are lovely."

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me…" Emma points out, rambling out in anger.

Margaret raises a confuse eyebrow at her blonde roommate. "No, those…were from Madam Mayor."

Emma froze, "wh - what?" She must have heard Margaret wrong. Regina doesn't look the type to send flowers to someone she was mad at.

"It's from Regina," Margaret said slowly, showing the piece of paper that had Regina's signature.

"Are you serious?" Emma eyes widen, taking the piece of paper out her friend's hand and examines it. There was no way Regina sent her a bouquet of flowers. Especially after last night, but here is the prove that Regina indeed send her flowers.

"Well, that's what the card was signed by," Margaret says, smiling at her friend's shock. Watching her inspect the signature, making sure it was legit. She wouldn't have believed it too, but she can picture Regina courting Emma. Being old fashion and a traditional woman.

"After what happened these past two nights, I'm surprise she would give me flowers," Emma pointed out sadly. She didn't want to relive the memory that has put a wall between them.

"Well, yeah. That's because you're-" Margaret shuts her mouth, realizing what she was about to say.

"Because I'm what?" Emma asks, narrowing her eyes at the raven-head.

"Never mind." Margaret didn't want to get on Emma's bad side.

"Tell me – what do I do?" Emma question, wondering what Margaret thought of her. Crossing her arms over her chest, lifted her eyebrow, waiting for Margaret's answer.

"You're just protecting yourself. With that wall you put up," Margaret said softly, hoping Emma wouldn't get mad.

"Just because I don't get emotional over things -" Emma defends herself.

"You don't get emotional? Uh, the floral abuse tells a different story," Margaret softly points out, smiling jokingly.

"What story is that?" Emma asks.

"The one that's obvious to everyone except, apparently, you – that you have feelings for Regina," Margaret tells her, pointing out what's been happening since day one of seeing Emma and Regina together.

"Come on!" Emma couldn't believe her ears. She likes Regina, but have deep feelings? No.

"There's that wall," Margaret points out.

Emma's jaw tightens, not liking that someone has been able to read her like a book. Margaret barely knows her personally. How could she know her just be a couple of weeks of living with her.

"That's not a wall."

"Really?" Margaret questions. Knowing full well that not even Emma bought that lie.

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious," Emma says for a matter of fact.

"Oh, true. True. But, Emma, that wall of yours? It may keep out pain but it also may keep out love," Margaret tells her. "Regina is the example of that."

* * *

Graham runs through the woods, searching for something. More like an animal. A wolf. It's been driving him insane, as he hears howling echoing.

Trying to figure out which way he should go, a noise in the bushes snaps his attention. Finding Mr. Gold, wearing an apron, boots and has a shovel.

"Good morning, Sheriff. Sorry if I startled you."

"Right. Sorry, I… I thought you were a wolf," Graham says sheepishly.

"Did I forget to shave?"

"What are you doing out here so early?" Graham asks, curious.

"A spot of gardening," Mr. Gold points at the shovel. "Yourself?"

"I was looking for, um…" Graham wasn't sure how to explain of what's making him insane.

"A wolf. Yeah, I think I'm beginning to catch on. You know, to the best of my knowledge, Sheriff, there are no wolves in Storybrooke. Not the literal kind, anyway," Mr. Gold looks at him curiously. "Why are you looking?"

Is the curse weakening already? That wouldn't do for him. Doesn't do well for his plan.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me," Mr. Gold shrugs.

"I saw one in my dreams, and then I saw one for real."

"You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams… Dreams are memories. Memories of another life," Mr. Gold tells him. Maybe this will work out in the end for him. This will be the perfect thing to use against Regina...

"And what do you believe?" Graham asks, curious of what the Irishman will say.

"I never rule out anything," Mr. Gold replies. "Good luck, Sheriff. I do hope you find what you're looking for."

* * *

"We have a problem," Mr. Gold walks into Regina's office.

Lifting her head from paperwork she was working on, "what kind of problem do 'we' have?" Regina asks, eyeing the older gentleman.

"Graham is remembering," Mr. Gold says simply.

"Remembering what exactly?"

"Huntsman."

Regina shakes her head, not believing him. "That's impossible. The curse that I set upon the Enchanted Forest erase all memories of their past life."

"Then explain how he's seeing a wolf?" Mr. Gold points out.

Eyes widen, she can feel her blood drain from her face, "that's impossible." She can't believe her ears. There is no way the curse is weakening. Not after 28 years of it working...

"Well, it's true. Now what are you going to do about it?" Mr. Gold questions, wondering what the Evil Queen is going to do to take care of this little problem.

Narrowing her eyes, looking into the cold eyes of her enemy. "How do you come to the conclusion of me doing your dirty work after everything you put me through?"

"If you don't get rid of him, he'll remember who you really are. Proving everyone that Henry's fairy tale theory is true. And how will Emma take the news that you are the Evil Queen," Mr. Gold points out, smirking at his well thought out plan. "Also that this is your happy ending. You are the one who cast the curse."

"Don't threaten me with my son," she stared into the cold eyes blankly. Not letting her trouble of grasping this situation show on her face.

"You and I both know that all I have to say is 'please.' You still have his heart, right?" Mr. Gold asks. "Just finish him off before this gets out of hand." Mr. Gold turns, leaving the brunette to take care of business.

Regina grabs the apple on her desk, throwing it against the wall. Releasing some of the anger that's bubbling in her. Not liking how Mr. Gold can still have more power of her without magic. Closing her eyes, trying to calm her nerves, thinking of her next move.

* * *

Emma places a file on Graham's desk, piling it on top of all the paperwork on his desk. Going back at her desk, crumbles a piece of paper, aiming to the trash. Throws it, missing the waste basket completely.

"Damn," Emma curses underneath her breath, crumbles another piece of paper and takes another shot it again.

"Our taxes hard at work, I see," Regina answers, pointing out dryly.

"You came," Emma looks at Regina surprisingly. Not believing that the brunette came as asked.

"You asked me to," Regina says softly.

"I didn't think after these past two nights that you would want to see me," Emma mumbles sheepishly.

"Unlike you, I'm not quick to judge."

Wincing, Emma nods her head, agreeing with Regina's blunt statement. She was quick to judge her in a lot of things. Not just sleeping with Graham. Margaret made her realize that. The wall that she has up.

"I'm sorry," Emma says sincerely. hoping Regina will forgive her.

"Well, I'm not perfect either. I'm incapable of feeling anything for anyone and realize that other people do. I should have confronted with you," Regina points out, apologizing in her own way. She knows that she was equal to blame of what happened the last two nights.

"You should let yourself open up," Emma tells her, looking into chocolate-brown eyes.

"All due respect, the way I live my life is my business," Regina snaps at the blonde. Not liking how Emma was able to get underneath her skin by seeing pass her dark walls. Trying to make her open out. It's already bad enough that the blonde makes her mind go insane.

"Not when it comes to your health. You are leading into a path of self-destruction. You should let someone in."

"You shouldn't be speaking. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You have walls also. Walls that are keeping people like me and Graham at a distance," Regina argues back. Even though she didn't like the thought of Graham making his way to Emma's heart but at least she knows that she's not the only person Emma has pushed away.

Emma isn't the only one that wants to see what's underneath the mask. It's been soo long from the last time she really show herself without it. Not since, Daniel. As though Emma has a lot to do until she can a dent in her wall. Regina has a lot to do to get behind Emma's defensive wall against the world.

Regina's wall isn't put up to keep people of getting at her. No. Her wall is more to see if an to see if anyone who cares enough to break them down. It wasn't to keep others out. She might not be perfect person. Her past proves that. Turning to the darkness to transform her into a cold - blooded human being. Using dark magic to make everyone bow down to her. Her wall was made to make sure that nobody will ever hurt her again. To keep everyone from a distance.

Taking a chance, Regina walks closer to Emma, keeping her eyes lock with the hazel eyes. For once in her life, since Daniel. She's putting down her mask. Showing Emma what's behind the mask.

"Take me for what I am. I can't and I won't change of how I can to be. Because it's who I am," Regina eyes held the feelings that she was feeling, showing, opening up to the blonde. "It's what I am become."

Emma has seen emotion shine in Regina's eyes but never like she's seeing now. As the brunette show her that she'll be the first to prove her wrong. A challenge of which Regina will do anything to come on top.

"Even though you act tough and that nothing matters. As though you are alone against the world," Regina gets closer to Emma's face, staring into Emma's eyes. "I will destroy those walls if it's the last thing I do."

Emma show the eyes burn with determination.. A fire so strong that made her seem cold as the mask kept her face blank. "I will find out the Evil Queen's side of the story," Emma makes her promise.

They were so close, they can feel each others breaths, against their skin. That they can almost hear the irregular heart pulses of each others.

Finally breaking eye contact and stepping away, Regina filled her emotion quota. "Now that's settle. I'm going back to the office."

Before Regina turn into the hall, Emma called out. "Thanks for the flowers."

Regina stopped and turned to face Emma. Expecting to see a small smile or something except the confusion look on her face. "What flowers?"

"Margaret told me that you left flowers to me this morning," Emma explains. "The card was signed by you.

"I didn't send you flowers... I'm more an apple person."

"Then who?" Emma asks.

"I don't know," Regina shrugs. "Who ever it was, it wasn't me."

"That's odd..." Emma mumbles to herself. Watching Regina leave, leaving her sights.

Regina got stuck at the office. More paperwork got dumped on her desk. So she asked Emma to take care Henry for a bit longer today. Which she's kinda happy to see. She hasn't seen Henry in a couple of day. Since work's paperwork seems like that all she does.

As she walks on the front sidewalk, leading to the front door. Graham comes rushing out. "Hey! What are you doing here? Didn't learn your lesson the first time?"

"I came here to ask Henry about his stories," Graham defends himself. Lifting his arms in the air, showing he was innocent.

"What for?"

"About the wolf, who I really am."

"I think you need to go home and get some rest," Emma tells him. Looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine," Graham snaps at her.

"No, Graham, you're not fine. You just went to see a ten-year old for help."

"He's the only one making any sense," Graham points out.

"That you are a fairy tale stuck in the real world. All because of a curse?"

"Your problem is that you don't believe. I need to find the wolf, to find my heart."

"My problem is that I can't believe I'm standing here and listening to you," Emma snarls Graham.

"No. It's the curse."

"You can't really believe that's true," Emma asks sincerely. Can't believe a full-grown man fall for something so childish.

Graham was about to say a smart remark until his attention was snapped by a howl. Looking behind Emma's shoulder. A wolf with two different colored eyes staring at them.

The wolf from his dreams and book. Standing there, as he takes a step around Emma, wanting to get closer. The wolf runs off. Quickly acting on his feet, and he wasn't going to lose his sanity any longer. He decides to chase after the wild wolf. He'll prove once and for all that everything is true.

"Graham? Are you crazy? That's a wild animal!" Emma yells after him. Following him as they follow the wolf into a graveyard.

The wolf stops and howls, continuing farther into the graveyard. As they continue to run after the furry beast. Trying to keep up, but the wolf proves to be faster. Eventually losing sights of the wolf. Ending up stopping in front of a crypt.

Graham eyes narrow at the symbol, remembering it from his flashback. "It's in here."

"What in there?" Emma asks, out of breath.

"My heart. It's in there." Taking out his flashlight, "I have to look in there."

"Oh, no! Stop. Stop," Emma quickies steps in front of him. Blocking his way. "This is insane. Why would your 'heart' would be in a graveyard?"

"I have to get in there, please-"

"You won't back down from this crazy search?" Realizing the determination in the brown eyes.

Graham nods. He has to see if it's in there. He needs to feel. To really feel.

Stepping out-of-the-way. Graham kicks the door open, entering, with Emma right behind him. Wanting to see this herself. Looking around, there is only a sarcophagus in the center with several urns on shelves lining the walls. No heart in sight.

"It's got to be in here. Somewhere." Scanning the walls of the crypt. "There's got to be a hidden door. A lever." Checking one of the urns, "something."

"There's nothing in here," Emma points out the obvious.

"There has to be. If there isn't, then-" Walking out of the crypt, trying to think of where it could of be. He's sure that it's in there. He can feel it in his gut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina's voice echoed through out the graveyard.

Both Emma and Graham look up to find Regina, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"What are you doing here?" Emma questions back.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday," Regina tells her as a fact. "Why are you here? At my father's crypt?"

"Don't blame her. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there," Graham defends Emma, seeing Emma flinch as Regina targets her.

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?" An icy tone can be heard as Regina demands answers, staring coldly into his eyes.

Seeing the anger and coldness behind Regina's dark eyes, Graham grows intimated. "Nothing. It was, uh… It was nothing," Graham gulped, afraid to answer.

"Nothing?" Regina repeats the word, sounding like she's not buying it. Both eyebrows lifted to hairline in question, tilting her head. "Tell me another lie."

"Where's my heart?"

"Your heart?" Regina questions back.

"You stole my heart and I want it back," Graham explains.

"If I stole your heart, you wouldn't be standing," Regina points out the flaw of his theory. "Are you feeling well?" Regina takes notice of how pale he looks, stressed out. As if he was going to go insane in any second.

"I'm fine. I would be better if I could actually feel. And to do that, is if you give me my heart back."

"How come it's me who stole your heart?"

"You're the Evil Queen," Graham answers.

Regina's eyes looked over to Emma, who was lost for words at the situation at hand. Then looking behind his shoulder, at her crypt. Where her dear father was resting in peace. She couldn't help but think of all the hearts she has ripped and kept. Imprisoning poor souls to do her bidding.

"You believe him?" Regina asks Emma. Wanting to know what the blonde was thinking.

"Reality or Fantasy?" Emma quoted something Regina has once said. "There is two sides of every story."

Nodding her head, understanding what the blonde was saying. Henry's fairy tale theory has to have a truth behind it. Even though it's all true. The curse, everyone trapped... All of it.

"Give. Me. My. Heart. Back," Graham demands.

"How is this my problem?" Regina looks up back to him. Standing tall, intimidating him, making him coward back. Taking steps towards him, staring at him coldly. Daring him to speak out.

"You are a cold-hearted bitch. That's how this is your problem."

Emma gasped in shock, surprise at what Graham just said. Eyes quickly looked over to the brunette, who she never seen Regina's eyes turn, almost black, as they became colder. Things were turning from bad to worse.

"Enough," Emma steps between Graham and Regina, hoping to fuse the tension between the two. "Graham, we are going."

Emma stepping in front of her was brave of her. Probably knowing full well that if she didn't step in. She's was going to kill the idiot sheriff. Calling her cold-hearted, sure, yeah, whatever. It's true. But a bitch? No. Not her servant. She hope he realize that she can take his life away with just one squeeze.

"Regina, please."

Chocolate eyes looked into the green eyes, begging her to walk away. To be the better person and walk away. She has never walked away from a threat in her life after she walked into the dark side.

Running her tongue over her teeth, Regina nodded and steps to the side. Letting Emma grab Graham, getting him out of her site.

Once they were out of sight, she finally enters the crypt. Going over to the sarcophagus, tracing the words 'Henry Mills – beloved father,' curved on the plague. Placing the flowers on top of the sarcophagus. Feeling the cold stone, pushing it aside. Walking down the sets of stairs, follows the bluish light that leads down.

Taking out a box, opening it to reveal a heart. Taking a hold of the pulsing heart, and stares at it for a while as she weighs her options. Finally making up her mind, she squeezes the heart, squeezing the life out of it, turning it into dust.

Smirking evilly, as she slowly lets the dust release back into the box. Its been twenty-eight years since the last time she felt that kind of control in the palm of her hands. It's a feeling that both she hates and kinda likes. Seeing how she done it so many times and grew use to it.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind." Graham couldn't believe what got over him. Nobody never went against Regina. Except Mr. Gold and Emma. Everyone else was too afraid of the storm that Regina can cause.

"It's okay. You were tired and feverish… And heartbroken?" Emma was still in shock what happened earlier.

"I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her. It's like her poison is toxic addicting. As if the darkness that aura's around her is alive," Graham tries to explains.

"Because it was easy. And safe. Not feeling anything's an attractive option when what you feel stucks," Emma shrugs, understanding at what he was getting.

Being the first to see at first hands, what's behind Regina's mask. The darkness is wrap around her like how her wall is up. To get to Regina, is through the darkness. If you aren't careful, you can be easily wrapped within it's tangles, intoxicating temptations.

Gripping his shirt, over his heart, groaning in pain. Falling to his knees, as he tries to breath.

"Graham?" Emma rushes to Graham's side. "Graham?" Trying to wake him up.


	8. Desperate Souls

Staring at the golden star badge. The sheriff's badge. Tracing her finger along the edges, losing herself in deep thought. Repeating the scene of two weeks ago. Trying to think of what went wrong...

"The Sheriff was a good man," Mr. Gold spoke up, snapping Emma's attention away from the badge.

"You're still wearing the Deputy's badge. Well, he's been gone two weeks, now, and I believe that after two weeks of acting as Sheriff, the job becomes yours. You'll have to wear the real badge."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not in a hurry. So, um, thank you for the kind words," Emma shrugs, bring her eyes back at the badge.

Even though Graham was cocky and got on her nerves when he flirted but he was a good man. He did well at keeping the small, odd, town safe. As though he did things old fashion, he still got the job done.

"He'll be remembered forever. Never to be forgotten. As long you keep him in your heart," Mr. Gold tells her.

"What are your real reason you are here?" Emma got to the point. Mr. Gold wasn't known for pleasure just business.

"Just wanted to my express my condolences."

"I don't believe you..." Emma looked at the older man curiously.

"I agree with Miss. Swan. Why are you here?" Regina's voice came from the entrance, seeing Mr. Gold standing a feet away from Emma. Being visited by the vile man, it usually mean he had something up his sleeve.

Mr. Gold just smiles, "I don't have to explain anything to you, dearie. Good day Miss. Swan." Leaving the station, leaving the two women alone.

"I thought I told you that you shouldn't make good friends with him," Regina pointed out. Not happy to find Mr. Gold anywhere Emma.

"You told me that I shouldn't make deals with him," Emma points out correctly.

"It doesn't matter. Never trust that man. You don't know what's he's capable of. I just don't want you to be stabbed in the back while being double crossed as he does it right in front of your nose."

Regina knew full well what Mr. Gold, Rumpelstiltskin, is capable of. Nobody knew him as well as she did, except one other person...

Her mother.

She should have known better than trusting that slim douche bag but neither the less. She made a deal with him and she learned a lesson. You always should read between the lines and underneath the dotted lines.

"Don't worry about me, Madam Mayor. I'll be keeping a close eye on him," Emma promises.

Regina wanted to laugh at how innocent Emma thinks the world is. Everyone in this town isn't who they act to be. The blonde is looking right at the Evil Queen and Emma doesn't believe it.

"I'm sure you will Miss. Swan," Regina smiled tightly.

"So what can I help you with?" Emma asks after a silent pause. Wondering why the brunette came to the station.

"I'm here to appoint a new sheriff. I thought long and hard, because for some odd reason you like to cause trouble and can be stubborn," Regina trails off. "I'm sure I'll soon to regret this... Congrats Sheriff Swan, you'll be keeping our town safe," Regina grabbing the golden star badge from Emma's hands, clips the badge on the red leather jacket.

Seeing Emma smile since the accident, which Regina missed so much. Regina couldn't help but feel guilt at for being the reason Emma hasn't smile in a while. Graham died in her arms, watched him as his heart stopped beating. And that is all her fault, as if she pulled the trigger, she squeezed his heart to dust.

Emma wasn't the only one. Henry hasn't been acting as his self since finding out she was the Evil Queen. Before he was distance and cold, now he was carefully and doing his best not to get on her bad side. Hating her is one thing, but being afraid of her is another thing. All it makes her want to do is double over and puke.

"Don't worry, Madam Mayor. I'll keep these streets safe," Emma saluted. Taking a quick notice, seeing the distress in Regina's face. "What's wrong?"

Regina eyes slowly reach Emma's eyes, away from the golden badge. Seeing the concern, wondering the sudden change of emotion.

"It's nothing," Regina shrugs. Seeing the the look of disbelief on Emma's face, sighed, "Henry has been extra weird lately..." Not sure how to bring the subject up on their son.

"What do you mean?" Emma watch as Regina try to explain what has happened since after Graham's death.

"It's... Henry has been careful around me. As if he says the wrong thing, I'll bewitch him," Regina tells Emma.

"What about the cold-shoulder thing?" Emma has seen the kid to disrespect Regina, time to time. Even treating her as if she's a monster.

Regina shakes her head. "That's the weird part. I expect him to give me the cold-shoulder and disrespect he has been doing. Instead he walks around glass around me."

Emma try to think why the sudden change. "I'm not sure what the problem could be but I'll talk to him. I'll see what's going on and try to fix things."

"Normally I wouldn't want someone bugging in my family life but I don't know what to do. I rather have the cold-shoulder than this. At least that true affection."

"I'm going to pick him up from school and head to his favorite place and have a talk with him."

* * *

As Henry got out of school, Emma notice that he wasn't holding his book. Now that sent red flags flashing in her head. Something must be up if he wasn't holding his book of fairy tales. No wonder Regina is worried, she's worried too.

She'll have a lot of work cut out for her but she's determined to find out what's going with her kid. As they walk over to Henry's playground castle of doom. She swears that it's going to fall from under them.

"What's up? You've been ducking me for weeks," Emma asks, as seeing the frown on Henry's face.

"I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while. You don't play with the curse. Look what happened to Graham," Henry responses, being serious.

"Henry, I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes," Emma explains to him, trying to make him understand the reality of what happened. She would know. She was the one that hold him in her arms as his heart stopped. And there was nothing she could do. No matter how hard she tried to bring him back to life. It's like his heart wasn't giving a fight. As though it wasn't there...

"Okay, whatever. You don't believe – good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed," Henry sounded hopeful. The curse wasn't as important to him anymore if that means losing Emma.

"You're worried about me?" Emma couldn't help from smiling. She can't believe how open-hearted her kid came out to be.

"She killed Graham," Henry explains seriously. Not believing how this birth mother can be smiling about the situation.

"Henry..." So this is all about the Evil Queen, Regina killing Graham. "Is this why you are walking around glass when it comes to your mom. Afraid that she'll bewitch you?"

"Good loses – good always loses. Because good has to play fair – evil doesn't. She's evil. This is probably best. I don't want to upset her anymore." Not wanting to hear Emma argue with him, he got up and left to go home.

* * *

"I need you to to run for sheriff..." Mr. Gold tells the man in his pawn shop.

"Isn't Emma Swan becoming sheriff?"

"Yes but I want to you to run against her," Mr. Gold explains.

"But...um...Madam Mayor won't be happy if I did that.." the man says nervously.

"I don't care if Ms. Mills won't like it. I'm tell you, you'll be running for sheriff," Mr. Gold points out. "I just want to test Miss. Swan is capable of wit presser.

"What do you want me to do?" Wondering what the elder man was planning.

"I want you to do what you do best. Dig up dirt. Cause trouble between Miss. Swan and Ms. Mills," Mr. Gold tells him his plan. "You think you can do that Sidney?"

Sidney wasn't sure if he should go against Regina or Mr. Gold. Both scared him. Both are powerful in their own way. Mr. Gold, old magic. Regina, dark magic. Though he doesn't want to betray Regina.

Nodding, "yes sir."

* * *

Emma, Regina and several reporters are gathered in Regina's office as they wait for the reason they were there.

"Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Graham, ex sheriff chosen Emma Swan as deputy. How he is no longer able to do his job. I'm appointing Emma Swan as sheriff. Please welcome your new Sheriff!" Regina fake smiles towards the cameras and she pins the badge on Emma's jacket.

"Hang on a second," Sidney speaks up. Stopping everyone as they look over to him.

"What are you doing Sidney?" Regina asks, wondering what the man was up to.

"I want to run for sheriff. I don't think Miss. Swan is right for the job. I have covered the position longer than she has. I think I should get that badge."

Regina looks at the man questionably trying to read what the man was up to. Something wasn't right. Sidney would never go against her. He doesn't have a back bone in his body. He did everything that she demanded him. He was afraid of her and loves her at the same time. And still is, as he refuse to make eye contact long enough for her cold, dark eyes strip him from any courage he has.

"Fine. I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people," Regina finally says. She'll play this little game but she will get the darker man alone.

"I guess we will," Sidney agrees nervously as feeling glares burning in his head as Regina stare him down.

* * *

Staring at the flame from a lighter, Mr. Gold's attention was snapped when Regina enters and puts the flame out. "Regina," he smiles at her. He has expected her soon or later. It seems sooner than later.

As he watch her flip the sign on the door to 'closed.' "Shall I move some things? Make a bit of space for your rage?" Amused at Regina's frustration, anger that was boiling to come out.

"You found that loophole in the town charter. And using Sidney against me."

"Legal documents – contracts, if you like. Always been a fascination of mine," Mr. Gold shrugs, pointing out the reason he's most feared in their lands. Reminding her how they got here.

"Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities," how could Regina forget. He did thought her everything she knows and what he does best.

"I like small weapons, you see. The needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal. Subtlety – not your style, I know."

"You're a bastard," Regina says darkly, growling at the older man.

"I think your emotions is getting the better of you, Regina," Mr. Gold lifts a finger. "What's going on between you and Emma?"

"You know nothing, because there is nothing going on between Miss. Swan and I," Regina replies calmly, keeping her face blank. Showing her mask so he wouldn't see anything.

"I might be fooled by your lies but I'm not blind."

"Are you really going up against me?" Regina asks, getting to the point.

"Not directly. We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides."

"Well, I think you picked a really slow horse this time. It's not like you to back a loser," knowing full well Sidney isn't going to throw a punch.

"he hasn't lost yet.

"He will. I know Sidney, he won't stand up to me for very long," Regina tells him.

"Never underestimate someone who's acting on jealousy," points out.

"He doesn't remember who he is."

"Oh, now who's trifling with technicalities?"

Regina gave him one last look before rushing out. Clenching her jaw as she fights to keep her temper in control. She need to get away from him before she loses her cool.

* * *

Emma runs down the street, pulling the door open as she enters the diner. Quickly walking to Henry, sitting and reading a newspaper.

"Sorry I'm late, meeting went longer than expected," Emma quickly apologizes, trying to catch her breath. "How was school?"

"Okay," Henry shrugs, not taking his attention from the newspaper.

"You're reading that paper pretty hard," Emma took note.

"Sidney wrote it." Henry passes Emma the paper. Indicating her to read the headlights of an article.

Emma looks down at the paper, reading the front page. Eyes widen at what she read, 'Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars. All the blood drained from her face.

"Is it a lie?" Henry asks.

"No," swallows the thick.

"I was born in jail?"

"Yes." Emma couldn't understand how this is happen. "These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you're not scarred for life."

"I'm not. Well, not by this," Henry assures her.

"Good. Then, let's throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet."

"The internet is also have false to it, but that's not the point," Henry chukes, finally smiling since a while since after what happened to Graham.

"I thought your mother plays dirty - explain why Sidney is instead?"

"Mom does but not against Mr. Gold. Who is Sidney's ally," Henry explains. "He's even worse than she is. You already owe him one favor. You don't want to owe him any more. Trust me."

"What's up with you Mills disliking Mr. Gold?"

"What do you mean?" Henry asks, confuse of what Emma asked.

"Your mom keeps warning me to not make friends with him, not to make deals with him. That I shouldn't trust him," Emma explains.

"Everyone has someone who's more powerful than them. Mr. Gold happens to be more powerful than the Evil Queen."

* * *

Emma slams a newspaper on Regina's desk, getting her attention from her paperwork. Regina was about to snap, to demand what is wrong with the blonde but seeing the anger, the rage boiling in Emma's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. How the hell does Sidney get his hands on this?"

Regina takes the paper, and reads the title. She was lost for words, something that doesn't happen very often.

"I know how Sidney works. Sadly he didn't dig this out," Regina was sure it was Mr. Gold.

Emma was too angry to say anything more. Not sure how to channel her temper. Instead, she watches Regina finish up. Waiting to leave with her, so they can plan for the next step.

Existing the office, walking through the building, turning off the power.

"How's Henry around you now?"

"He's fine," Regina lied.

"He's not fine..." Emma saw Regina lie. Even though Regina sounds really convincing but her eyes gave it away within a second. If she didn't learn to read Regina better, she wouldn't have been able to see the quick change.

Regina decides to ignore what Emma points out. She didn't want to talk about it at the moment. "You and Sidney will have a chance to get into all that at the debate," Regina changes the subject.

"Debate?" Emma has never have thought that she would ever do something so... ugh...

"Yes, Miss Swan, there's a debate," Regina repeats sarcastically . "You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Mr. Gold. He's a snake, Miss Swan. You need to be careful who you become friends with. I warned you, but you are stubborn."

"Why would he wants to play fire with -"

Regina was listening to Emma as she opens the door. As she opens the door, cutting Emma's statement about Mr. Gold, an explosion sets off. The explosion blast sends Emma and Regina backwards. Cursing as her ankle is crushed by a piece of debris. Unable to move it. "Damn," coughing as fumes fill her lungs.

Quickly getting to feet, helps Regina free. "We got to get out of here."

Lifting Regina to her feet, Regina body weight crashes into her, almost causing her to tumble-down. Refuting herself, keeping balance as Regina leans against her.

"I can't move my foot," Regina tells her. As she tries to take a step but the pain is too great.

As the Town Hall is still burning, Regina and Emma try to get through the building. Dodging around the flames, not wanting to get burn. Just as they were almost out, their exit was blocked.

"There is no way we both can make through with my injured ankle," Regina points out.

"You promise you wouldn't make sacrifices like that," Emma growled, nothing liking the thought of Regina burning in the building.

"I wasn't sacrificing myself. I was just saying that the flames with catch us."

Emma tightens her grip on Regina's hip, probably leaving a bruise. Not wanting to let go, refusing to leave Regina behind. "Trust me?"

Regina turns her head, facing to Emma's face. Looking into hazel eyes. "I do," Regina replies, 100% sure that she would trust Emma with her heart, one day. And nobody else.

Lifting her into bridal style. Took a deep breath, rushes out the front door. Praying that they don't catch on fire.

Once outside, reporters takes pictures of them, sirens are heard around them. Ignoring it all, Emma takes Regina to an ambulance. Paramedics check the two as to make sure they were ok.

As they finish checking Emma, Henry comes running to them, "Did you really rescue my mom?" As if it was surprising news.

Emma rubs small circles with her thumb on Regina's thigh, as she breaths clean air from an oxygen mask. "Of course I did and I'll do it again. That's what a decent human being do."

Henry smiles, looking between the two. He knows that something was going on but he doesn't know yet. The flowers were step one of finding out. He still doesn't know.

Regina eyes looks away from the two blood related and sees Mr. Gold. As anger clouds her pain, throws the mask off. Taking Emma's hand off her thigh, as she gets up and walks as though her ankle wasn't injured,

"Regina!" Emma rushes to side as Regina tries to walk to Mr. Gold but it's able to make it. As the pain overcomes her anger.

"I'm fine."

"You aren't fine. Your ankle is fractured, pushing yourself is going to cause more damage," Emma caught her, keeping her balance. Taking her back to the ambulance to be checked.

* * *

Margaret rushes into the apartment, looking for the blonde. Needing to make sure Emma was fine. Hearing that Emma was in Town Hall as the explosion happened. Her heart pulse kicked up a notch, almost ripping out of chest.

Finding Emma trying to pry open a toaster with a knife. Music was blaring and there is a half empty bottle of whiskey on the table. At least she looked fine. No injure that he eyes can see. But something was wrong.

Turning off the music, "Toaster broken?"

"It wasn't when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now. Just needed to hit something," Emma shakes her head, breathing in and out, calming her nerves.

"What's going on?"

"Someone had the Town Hall put on fire," Emma replies dryly. She can't believe that they would go soo far. Regina wanted to rip his head apart by her hands or eyes. It took Henry and herself to get her back to the ambulance to be seen and checked about her ankle.

"I heard," Margaret says, not sure what to say. "So why are you mad?"

"That Regina almost sacrifice herself. Again," Emma shakes her head.

"Weren't you worry about yourself?"

"I was worry that if I didn't get her out. That I was no better of getting out safely..."

"Do you love her?" Margaret asks, wanting to hear Emma's answer. As though she can see it in Emma's eyes as she speaks or sees the dark brunette, Regina. It's like Regina only exist in this crazy world. Like - true lovers? Soul mates?

"Is it because I care for her safety?" Emma becomes defensive. She can't believe Margaret would ask such a thing. She likes the woman but love? Is she even capable of love?

"Well, killing the poor innocent toaster tells me different."

Emma looks down at the poor toaster and the damage she caused it. Margaret was on something but she doesn't think it's because she loves Regina. They have a kid together. And nothing more. Even though Regina wants to take her walls.

"Really think about it. You'll be surprise."

"Does it really matter if I do or don't?" Emma questions.

Shrugging, "nope but it does to you." Deciding to leave Emma alone, Margaret heads to her room. Letting of what she said slip through the blonde's thick skull.

* * *

"You set the fire," Regina states out as she slams her hands on the counter. Glaring holes into the elder man behind the counter.

"What proof do you have?" Mr. Gold asks.

"I saw you," Regina snarled.

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?"

"You underestimate me," Regina points out.

"No I don't. I know what you are capable of. Remember who taught you everything you know."

"Make Sidney drop out of the election," ignoring what he just said.

"Okay," Mr. Gold got the information he wanted. He just has to wait for the perfect time to use them.

"That easily?" Completely surprise how easily Mr. Gold agreed.

"If anyone is willing to save you without a second thought, is the right choice to keep this town safe."

"I don't buy," Regina closely watch the elder man.

"If you believe me or not it your problem, dearie."

* * *

"Why couldn't we have dinner at our home?" Henry complains as they enter the diner.

"I wanted to have something different," Regina tells the boy. Walking over to the blonde she been looking for all day.

"I see that the sheriff is hard at work. Drinking on the job. Not really a good example to be showing to Henry," Regina fight to keep a smile from forming when Emma looks up. Seeing shock then confusion cloud her eyes.

"What you are - What?" Emma was lost for words. Not sure what Regina was saying.

"We are here to have dinner together. To celebrate you in becoming this town's sheriff," Regina explains. Letting Henry first in the boost, then sitting across from Emma.

"Sheriff?"

Smiling as she hands over the golden star. "Sidney dropped out."

Emma looks over to Henry, who was smiling and then over to Regina. Taking the badge, looking at the golden star. She couldn't help from smiling. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Miss. Swan. You deserved it."

Emma smiles at Regina, staring into the chocolate orbs. Seeing the softness she was showing towards her. She can't help but enjoy the electricity that zaps through her body. Can't help having butterflies in her stomach as the world around them disappear.

"Are we going to order? I'm hunger or being lost into each others eyes more important than my stomach?" Henry snap the two from trance they we were with each other.

Clearing their throats and look away, trying to hide the blush that threaten to show. As they keep their heart from ripping out their chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad that you liked my last chapter. **

**Here is episode 9, True North. Kinda-ish Swan Queen moments, twist and turned some of the dialog and outcome. Hope you love it.**

**Hope you didn't forget that I don't own any of this. Only the twist and turns and the love between Regina and Emma ;D**

"Well, I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but your son was shoplifting."

"Were you?" Regina asks Henry with a lifted eyebrow in question. Not completely believing that her son would do such a thing.

Henry shakes his head. "No, I didn't"

"Look for yourself," Mr. Clark passes Henry's open backpack to Regina. Showing proof.

Taking a look at the objects within the bag. Seeing the chocolate bars, she shakes her head. "My son doesn't eat candy. And he knows better than to steal." Defending her son.

This wasn't getting them anywhere. Emma was sure of it.

"Henry. What happened?" Emma knees down, getting to Henry's height. Looking into Henry's eyes. Studying every word that'll come out of his mouth. Using her special talent. Lying detector.

"Miss Swan," Regina sighed, getting annoyed, irritated. This was a waste of time, when they both know that Henry is innocent.

"I'm here because I'm the Sheriff. As Sheriff, I need to get to the button of this. You interrogating isn't helping. More like intimating them. If I ever need to play out good cop and bad cop. I'll give you a call."

"Go on – do your job," Regina finally give up, putting her hands in her pocket. Standing back to watch the blonde do what she does best.

Smiling at the dark brunette, Emma turns her attention back to her son. "Henry?"

"I didn't seal them," Henry answers, standing his ground. He wasn't going to get in trouble for something he didn't do.

Nodding her head, believing him. "Did you call their parents?" Pointing at the two siblings. Not forgetting they were there.

"Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected," Mr. Clark replies.

"Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?" Emma asks the two.

The two shakes their heads in union.

"Then why's it disconnected?" Emma asks curiously.

"Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill," Ava answers.

"And you guys are just trying to help out, huh?" Emma figures.

"Please – please don't arrest us. It will just make things worse for our parents," Ava begs, hoping not to get in trouble.

"What you did was wrong. Which has -

"But nobody got harmed," Ava argues. "Please, we are sorry. We won't do it again."

Emma sighs, not sure what to do. She been there, stealing to survive even though it was. In the end she got caught and was sent to prison, for 11 months. Looking over to Regina, wanting to know what Regina was thinking.

The brunette feels eyes on her, looking up to meet with hazel, green eyes staring at her. Looking for an answer that she'll approve. Understanding what Emma was silently asking, she sighs. "Take them home Sheriff. This will just be a warning, but make sure it doesn't happen again," Regina says firmly.

Taking Henry's hand, they leave the shop. Leaving the blonde to do her job.

Pulling up to supposedly Nicholas and Ava's house, Emma eyes it curiously. "This it?"

Ave nods.

Emma eyes the two through her rear view mirror, looking between the two has they avoid eye contact. Taking off her seat belt, about to get out of her car but is stopped.

"Please, no. If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed," Ava stops her.

"Did Henry tell you about my superpower?"

"We just met him," Ava shrugs, not knowing what the blonde was talking about.

"I have the ability to tell when anyone is lying. Tell me the truth – money problems aside, is everything okay at home?" Emma asks seriously, looking back into the rear view mirror. Hoping to catch something.

"Yeah, we're great. Can we go?"

"Alright," Emma finally says.

Ava and Nicholas get out of the car with a bag of stuff and go up the stairs of the house. Stopping at the front door, turn around, and wave at Emma. Watch her leave off down the road, out of their sight.

"She's gone. We're good," Ava and Nicholas go back down the stairs, going around to the back. Jumping over a fence, ending up behind an abandoned house. Entering through the basement. Once inside, Ava unpacks the things they picked up from the store. Nicholas goes over to the bed and sits. Staying in silence.

Suddenly, they hear a noise coming from upstairs. Deciding to go to investigate, they slowly go up the stair, finding Emma. Who didn't look too happy, with her arms cross over her chest.  
"Why'd you guys lie to me? Where are your parents?" Emma demands answers.

"We don't have any," Ava finally answers quietly. Looking down their feet, not wanting to see the surprise, shock look on Emma's face.

Emma stole glances to Ava and Nicholas eating at the table, as she leans against the door frame next to Mary Margaret. Going through the file about the kids.

"Do you know them? Do they go to your school?" Emma questions the teacher.

"I've seen them, but… I had no idea. None of us did," Margaret answers.

"Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. They said their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago. No one seems to know her or remember her," Emma reads out loud.

"And the father?"

"There isn't one. At least not one that they know," Emma closes the file.

"What does, uh… What does Social Services say?"

Emma gives Mary Margaret a look. Not have an answer for her friend.

"You didn't report them," Margaret says.

"I report them, I can't help them. They go into the system." Emma didn't want the two go through what she went through.

"Doesn't the system help those who don't have family?"

"Yeah, the system I knew and was in for sixteen years. I know full well how the system works," Emma points out. "Do you know what happens?" Emma doesn't wait for Margaret to answer. "They get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket – nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again."

"But they're not all like that," Margaret points out.

"All the ones I was in," Emma points out back.

"So what are we going to do? Adopt them?" Margaret argues, hoping to make sense what Emma is thinking.

"I want to look for their father. They don't know him. He may not know they exist," Emma figures. Hoping that he'll take them in.

"And you think if he knows, he'll want them?" Seeing what Emma was planning.

"I don't know. But what I do know, is it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's their best shot, or-"

"We're going to be separated?" Ava eavesdrop, interrupting the two adults.

"No. That's not going to happen," Emma promises if she can do anything about it.

"Please – please don't let it. Me and my brother is all we go.." Ava begs behind tears.

Enters Regina's office since the fire. The place looks as if the fire never happened. Seeing Regina looking into a mirror, she goes comforts her.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. You can relax. I've contacted Social Services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help," Regina answers before the blonde could demand answers. Hearing the blonde entering her office.

"Which is exactly what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to find their father," Emma points out why she was here.

"Well, he doesn't exist," Regina walks back her desk, hands over the file to Emma.

"He has to," Emma didn't want to believe it. The man exists, they weren't created with just their mothers sperm. As she looks in the file, reading the father section of the birth certificate only has 'Unknown' written in it. Clenching her jaw, feeling like a complete disappointment. Not wanting to believe that she made a promise she won't be able to keep.

"Well, of course, biologically, he exists. But there's no record of him. Which means we have no choice – these children need a home, so they will be put into the foster system," Regina leans over, reaching to place her hand on Emma's arm. Calming the tense blonde as she carefully takes the file out of her hands.

"Storybrooke has a foster system?" Emma questions the brunette.

"No, but I've contacted the state. Maine's group homes, unfortunately, are filled. But they put us in touch with two homes in Boston – a boy's home and a girl's."

"They're separating them?" No. no. This can't be happening. The system is bad enough but going alone is worst.

"I don't like it, either. But we've got no choice," Regina says softly. "You need to have them in Boston tonight."

"Me?"

"Well, you wanted to be Sheriff. This is what sheriffs do. Yes, you're taking them," Regina points out, answering the blonde.

"No. I promised them they wouldn't be separated."

"Well then, perhaps you should stop making promises you can't keep. These children need a home. I'm just trying to find the best one," Regina tells the blonde seriously.

Emma was shock at the tone Regina just spoke. Regina has been on edge since the fire accident. She's been fighting against her, keeping her at a distance. "I haven't broken any promises yet, I'm not starting now."

"Oh, like the promise you made me to break my mask? Well, you can give up on that one. It's not happening. Beneath the mask lies a monster."

Emma shakes her head, "I don't believe that. Underneath that mask lies a woman who doesn't want to be weak. The mask hides the true compassion person, who use to love and care."

Regina looks away from the seeking hazel eyes. Not wanting the blonde reading her, opening her like a book. She can feel the ice around her cold heart, melting slowly. She hasn't felt like this since Daniel. Her once happy ending.

What Emma is doing is beating the whole purpose of the curse she caused, created. The curse is suppose to give her happy ending, be her happy ending. But here is Emma standing, fighting her head to toe into her heart. Reaching for the key that unlocks her cold heart.

"I see that you break promises too," Emma snaps Regina's attention back from her deep thoughts. Emma can see the internal battle Regina was having with her head and heart. And slowly her head was winning over what her heart was telling her. Going back to the blank, cold mask.

"The day you let me in those walls is the day I'll let you see behind the mask," Regina finally says.

"You are the Evil Queen right?"

Regina looks back to the blonde in confusion. Not understanding what Emma was talking about. "What?"

"The fairy tales. You said that I need to believe, and that's what I am doing. Believing," Emma explains. "If I remember correctly, the Evil Queen got what she wanted. Doing anything to get it, right?"

"The Evil Queen is known to be feared and unmerciful when getting what she wanted. Using her power and fears of others to do so," Regina answers though not sure what Emma was getting at. "What is your point."

"If you are the Evil Queen and wanted to get through my walls. What is stopping you from doing so?"

What was stopping her? She wasn't even sure herself. She knows that she can't stop thinking of the blonde. And she can't get enough of the electric wave that burns through her veins and nerves every time they touch of any kind. Or when their eyes meet, making her heart beating out of chest.

"Until that day, I'll continue to knock heads with you," Emma winks, leaving the dark brunette thinking, lost in thoughts.

Going through the mountain of files and papers, pile on her desk. Sorting through, trying to puzzle the pieces.

"Any luck?" Henry walks in, seeing the mess on Emma's bed.

"No," huffed in frustration.

Putting the book on the desk, opening it, flipping the pages. "I know who they are. They're brother and sister, lost, no parents – Hansel and Gretel."

"Anything in there about the dad?" Emma was desperate.

"Just that he abandoned them," Henry replies.

"Great. He could be in Kingdom Kong by now."

"No, he's here," Henry answers out. Pretty sure that he wasn't in lalaland.

"Just how do you know that?" Emma lifts an eyebrow in question.

"Cause no one leaves Storybrooke. No one comes here, no one goes. It's just the way it is," Henry shrugs. How many times is he going to tell her.

"I came here," Emma points out.

"Because you're special. You're the first stranger here – ever."

"Right – I forgot. Well, if he's around here anywhere, I'm going to find him."

"Can you tell me about him?" Stopping Emma before rushing off.

"I don't know anything yet."

"Not their father – mine," Henry explains, wanting to know more of where he came from. "Please?"

Swallowing the big lump in her throat, as she puts a straight face. "I was pretty young. I'd just gotten out of the foster system and the only job I could get was at this twenty four hour diner just off the interstate. And, um… Your dad was training to be a fireman. He came by at nights, ordering coffee."

"Did you get married?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. We just… We hung out a few times outside of work and…life happened. His got better and mine got worse and… I got into some trouble," Emma explains more of the lie. Making it up as she goes, tying it back to her.

"And you went to jail," Henry puts in.

"Yeah. Before I went, I… I found out I was pregnant with you. And I tried to contact him, and I found out that he died saving a family from a burning apartment building. So, you think I'm a saviour, Henry – he was. Your father was a real hero." Feeling guilt as she just lies to her son. Hating herself more than ever before.

"Do you have anything of his? Something you can remember him by. Something I could see," Henry hopes.

"I… I don't. Henry, I'm sorry. I got to go. I may know how to find this guy," Emma quickly kisses Henry's head, rushing out the station. Telling Henry that lie about his father, gave her an idea.

Emma went home, rushing into her room. Grabbing a box, bringing it down to show the siblings.

'I want to show you guys something," Emma pulls a blanket out the box.

"What's that?" Nicholas asks.

"It's my baby blanket. It's something I've held onto my whole life. That's the only thing that I have from… From my parents. I've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them – all of us – we held onto stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his y you've held onto?"

"I might have something. But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?" Ava bargains. She'll do anything to be with her brother.

"Right," Emma promises.

Ava pulls out a compass on a chain out of her pocket. Taking one last look of the object, she hands it to Emma.

"A compass."

"Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad's," Ava explains.

"Thank you," carefully putting the compass in her pocket. Not wanting to lose something that meant everything to them.

"Did you find them?" Ava asks.

"Who?"

"Your parents."

"Not yet. But I'm going to find yours." Rushing out the door, Emma goes off to find their father. The compass is her last hope in finding him. Or she'll have to that them into the system where they are going to separate.

Entering in Mr. Gold's pawn shop, seeing Mr. Gold at the counter, polishing a lamp.

"Emma. How lovely to see you. I'm flattered you'd take time off your busy schedule for me. What could I do for you, Sheriff?" Mr. Gold smiles upon seeing the blonde.

"I'm looking for information on this old compass. Any idea where it could have come from?" Emma hopes that she didn't waste her time in coming to she the older man. Handing over the compass to him.

Putting on glasses, taking a closer look of the beautiful compass. Taking note of well defined detail. "Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This jeweled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

"And where would someone like that buy it?"

"Right here, of course," Mr. Gold waves his hands over the counter, smiling.

"You know him?" Emma questions, silently praying that knows him.

"Indeed. A piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?" Emma asks again, needing an answer.

"Well, I'm good with names, Miss Swan, but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records," Mr. Gold walks over to a small filing cabinet. Looking through it. "And… Yes, here we are," Pulling out an index card.

"What's your price?" One thing she learned from Regina and Henry and herself that Mr. Gold doesn't give anything free.

"Information," Mr. Gold says simply.

"What kind of information?"

"What's going on between you and Regina?" He knew what was going on between the two. He just wanted to hear what Emma comes up with. A stupid trade but information is information. All of it can be used.

"Complicated," Emma answers honesty. She has no idea, just that it's giving her a headache.

"Well, that's a start. The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman," Mr. Gold gives. At least that's a better answer than Regina gave him. But Regina was smart, she doesn't trust him with any kind of information, hint of whatever.

"Anything else?"

"Just a name. But I generally find that's all that one needs," Mr. Gold shrugs.

Emma nods and goes to leave the shop.

"Good luck with your investigation," Mr. Gold calls after her. Once the door closes, he smirks, looking down at the blank index card.

Driving around, asking around, being a small town someone has to know something, Finally she finds Michael at a garage, working on mechanics.

"Michael Tillman,?" Emma asks the man.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Sheriff Swan. Do these kids look familiar," Emma hands over the file, with the pictures.

"Not possible," Michael answers the unasked question.

"Actually, it is."

"Well, I'm sorry, but Dory – she wasn't my, um… It was just once," shaking his head.

"Sometimes, that's all it takes," speaking from experience.

"I met her when I was camping and we, um… No. It's not possible. I don't have twins," Michael continues to shake his head, not believing what he's seeing.

"Yes, you do. You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. You have twins who have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated from each other. You have twins who are about to be shipped off to Boston, unless you step up and take responsibility for them," Emma softly growled at the taller man. Needing to snap some sense into this man. She didn't go as far as for him not to take the kids.

"Look – I can barely manage this garage. I can't manage two kids. And why are you so sure they're mine?"

"Besides the timing…" Emma pulls out the compass. "Have you ever seen this?"

Completely lost for words. It wasn't possible. "I lost this."

"Let me guess – twelve years and nine months ago? I know it's a lot – believe me, I know. A month ago, a kid showed up on my doorstep – I gave up for adoption – asking for help with…something. And I ended up moving here for him."

"I heard about that – it's the Mayor's son. But staying in town is… It's a lot different than taking him in," Michael points out.

"I don't have my kid because I don't have a choice. You do. Those kids did not ask to be brought into this world. You brought them into this world – you and their mother. And they need you. And if you choose not to take them, you are going to have to answer for that every day of your life. And sooner or later, when they find you – because believe me, they will find you – you're going to have to answer to them," Emma points out, silently begging that he'll do the right thing.

"I'm really sorry. I am. I don't know anything about being a dad. If it's a good home you're looking for, it's not with me," Michael shakes his head, handing back the compass.

Margaret was having the kids baking. Hearing the phone ring, she leaves the kids having fun to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I need you to come outside right away," Emma voice came from the other line.

"Is everything okay?" Margaret hears the hurt tone.

"Don't say anything in front of the kids, but no, it's not."

Hanging up, Margaret puts Henry in charge and rush out of the apartment. Meeting Emma outside.

"He doesn't want the kids," wraps her arms around her body, feeling completely warn out.

"And you don't want to tell them," Margaret figures.

"I can't. Because all I'll be telling them is that the false hope I gave them is exactly that," Emma points out, not liking the outcome. How she couldn't keep the promise, specially after finding their father and he didn't want anything to do with them.

"The truth can be painful, Emma, but it can also be cathartic."

"I agree with the painful part," Emma mumbles.

"Well, hey, look – you told Henry the truth that his father's dead and he's handling it great," Margaret tries to lift Emma's spirit.

"I didn't tell him the truth," Emma wince.

"What?" Margaret was sure she heard Emma wrong.

"Henry's father was no hero and trust me – he does not need to know the real story," Emma promises that she has reason of lying to the 10 years old boy. "Maybe we can hide the kids. Just until we can find a family for them. Someone to take care of them," Emma plans out.

"Yes, hiding the twelve year olds is a good plan," Margaret says sarcastically.

"You have a better idea?"

"Emma, maybe there isn't an idea. Maybe you just have to-"

"Sheriff. Shouldn't you be on the interstate?" Regina approaches the two on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks.

"One, I'm here to pick my son. And two, seeing to it that you do your job," Regina tells her.

"Henry is inside, baking cookies," Margaret tells Regina.

"You know, you don't have to check up on me. I know what I have to do," Emma feels hurt that Regina doesn't trust her.

"Really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight," Regina points out.

Swallowing up her pride, "I found their dad."

"And?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with them..." Emma tells her.

Looking away, not able to look at Emma in the eye. "They still have to go to Boston."

Emma knew Regina was right, there isn't nothing that anyone can do. Michael was their last hope but that proved to be a waste of time.

Getting the kids, Emma opens the door, gestures for them to get it. As Regina and Henry watch before heading home.

"I'm sorry," Emma gives Eva back the compass. Closing the door, going around, getting in.

Once Emma turns on the car. "Let's go, Henry," Regina puts her hand on his shoulder.

This was his moment, he couldn't let them leave this town. Shrugging her off, runs over to Emma's window. "No, you can't take them! They can't leave Storybrooke, Emma! They can't. Something bad will happen."

"Something bad has already happened," Emma says sadly. Putting her car in drive, she drives off. Leaving an upset Henry behind.

"Mom, you can't let Emma take the kids away," Henry turns to Regina. He knows that it's a long shot asking his mom for help. Specially after giving her the cold shoulder and ignoring her.

"Something tells me that Emma is going to give it one more time," Regina replies, having a feeling that Emma was going pull something before leaving town that's going to convince their father. Smiling at the thought, she grabs hold of Henry's hand and walks home.

Driving along the road that's leading out of Storybrooke. She has one last plan, one last chance to keep the kids together. Taking a deep breath, suddenly the car starts slowing and the engine starts malfunctioning. Pulling off on the side of the road, acting every detail out. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ava asks.

"Engine's stalled," Emma answers. Pulling out her phone, making a call.

"Who are you calling?"

"Help."

Waiting for help outside of the squad car, while Ava and Nicholas sit in the back seat.

"Nicholas, look!" Ava points down at the compass, what once that didn't work now started working again.

Just as the compass arrow started moving, a tow truck pulls over to assist them. Michael gets out of the truck, freezing seeing Emma and two kids in the back seats. "Those are them?"

Nodding. "Those are them."

"And your car – it's fine?" Michael guesses.

"I just wanted you to see 'em. Just once," Emma explains. "I didn't think I could do it, either. I gave up Henry because I wanted to give him his best shot. When I saw that he didn't have it, I couldn't leave. I was just as scared – more, probably. But once I saw him, got to know him, I couldn't go back."

"You're taking them? To Boston," Michael figures.

"I don't have to," Emma answers. Praying to whatever god out there that she won't be taking them to her old home city.

"No, you don't," Michael walks up to the car, with determination in his eyes.

Margaret was folding clothes in her room when Emma enters. "Hey. What happened?"

"Their dad – he showed up. Changed his mind," Emma smiles.

"Changed his mind? Just like that?" Margaret couldn't believe it.

"He might have had a little nudge," Emma shrugged, acting innocent.

"They found their father. That's great."

"I wonder what that would be like?" Thinking how it would feel if she ever finds her parents.

"Maybe you'll find out. You can't give up."

"I don't know. I kind of think giving up might be the best plan," Emma points out sadly. It's been 28 years, if she hasn't found them now, she ain't finding them now.

"No, you don't."

"Really? If they wanted to know me, they wouldn't make it so hard to look," Emma says angrily.

"Maybe. But maybe there's other reasons. Maybe there is an explanation."

"If there is, it's something crazy. Something even crazier than Henry's theory," Emma replies. The reason better be good to explain the hiding.

"Yeah? What's Henry's theory?" Margaret asks, wanting to know what his fairy tales had to do with Emma not able to find her parents.

"Well, that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them," Still not able to believe in that story.

"Aw. And who does he think they are?"

"Well, for one, you," Emma points at her.

"Me?" completely shocked.

"Well, Snow White."

"Snow White has a kid?" Margaret eyes widen, eyebrows lifted. She knows her fairy tales and she never read or heard Snow White having a kid.

"Apparently that book you gave him? Not exactly the stories in the most traditional sense." Emma points out, not blaming Margaret for being confused.

"I have a kid. You'd think I'd remember that," Margaret thinks about Henry's theory.

"Yeah, you'd think," Emma agrees.

"You do kind of have my chin," Margaret looks closer to Emma's features.

And that's her cue to leave. "I think I need to go get some air."  
"You want me to wait to eat with you?" Margaret follows Emma out of her room.

"No, I'll be out for awhile," Emma answers, heading for the door.

"I'll leave you leftovers," Margaret tells her before the front door closes.

Reading the file, that she has many times before. 'Still no leads on deadbeat parents – baby Emma remanded to foster system' and another reads '7 year old boy finds baby on side of road,' the article read.

The sound of an engine is heard in the distance. Gaining trouble mind away from her thoughts. Looking up to a man on a motorcycle turns the corner and parks across the street. Eyes scanning, landing on a large wooden box on the back of his motorcycle. He takes off his helmet and approaches Emma.

"Hi."

"Hey." Eyeing the gentleman.

"Is this Storybrooke?"

"Yeah," Emma answers.

"Any place to get a room around here?"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road – another two blocks," Emma points down the street.

"Thank you." Turning around and walks back to his motorcycle.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," Emma yells out her window.

"Well, that's because I didn't give it," the mystery man answer, driving off.

"I thought Henry said strangers don't come to Storybrooke?" Emma question out loud.

**Review, tell me what you think. **

**The next chapter will be up soon, Saturday the lastest maybe. Depends on my brain cells and what they can come up with.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are liking my versions. **

**Sorry that I'm updating this kinda late. And the reason for that is this episode is... was... not easy to come up with a twist. So I got comfy, put on music and force myself to type something. That's how I usually do things but normally I have ideas in my head. **

**Anyways, here is episode 11, 7:15 am. It's short just to warn you. Like I said in the paragraph above I couldn't think of anything to twist this. So, it might not be my best chapter. **

**Now stopping my rambling in type/text form, I don't own anything. I promise you that I don't..**

"Henry, who was that?" Regina walks up to her son, looking down the road, eyeing the motorcycle suspiciously.

Henry just shrugs. "I'm going to head to school. See ya!"

Watching her son go, Regina couldn't help think of who this new stranger was. No one shouldn't be able to leave or come into this town. Technically this town doesn't exist, just happens to be here. It was all about the curse and the little details it created.

The curse! Was the curse weakening? First Emma, now this stranger..

Regina wasn't sure what to make of it but she was sure as hell will find out.

Eating cereal, Emma reads the newspaper on the island counter. Laughing to herself as she skims through the comics. Margaret comes scrambling around the apartment, trying to get ready.

"I can't believe I overslept," Margaret curses to herself.

"It's only seven ten. You've got plenty of time to get to school."

"No, I have to be there at seven fifteen – science fair. I'm helping the kids with their project before school," Margaret explains.

"I'm sure if you're five minutes late they'll live," Emma points out. Sure they were 9 and 10 years old but they couldn't do that much harm. This town has a rate of zero when it comes to accidents.

"We're making a volcano," Margaret tells her.

"Then you better hurry. Wouldn't want David to erupt," Emma says right before Margaret turns the knob. She caught on the lie. Margaret should've known better than to leave to her. She is the lying detector.

"I was-" Margaret was caught red handed.

"I get it," Emma sadly smiles at her roomie.

"He comes to the diner every morning at seven fifteen a.m. to get coffee."

"For him and his wife," Emma points out what Margaret left out. Reminding her what she's doing is wrong.

"I know, I know, I know. I just like to…I go to see him," Margaret looks down to her shoes, feeling guilty.

"So you're a stalker?" Emma asks.

"No, not really…" Emma lifts her eyebrows. "Maybe a little bit," Margaret admits. "I mean, it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at seven thirty and then he's home around five.

"Oh, is that all?" Emma questions sarcastically.

Wincing, "Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner." Feeling defeated, "I can't get him out of my head."

"I know. Maybe the first step is not showing up here today."

"Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure," Margaret walks over to the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Now that she won't be going to the diner for it.

Loading storm supplies into the trunk of her squad car, getting ready for the storm that'll be coming their way. Seeing Regina walks up to the blonde, arms across over her chest. Not looking too pleased.

"If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now," Emma jokes. Trying to flip that frown upside down.

Shaking her head, not amused of the joke. I need you to look into something, Sheriff. Someone's in town – someone new."

"Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night."

"You talked to him? What did he say?" Regina didn't like the idea of Emma already have met him.

"He asked for directions," Emma shrugs. "What's the big deal? Who is he?"

That's the million dollar question that Regina wants answered. "I don't know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything," Regina replies. "There's something about him. Something familiar."

Since this morning, after seeing him from her window and as she walks over to Henry. She couldn't help the feeling of the past. Like she knew him or something. She couldn't quite figure it out.

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed," Emma points out, laughing at the inside joke of she said.

"What?" Regina questions, completely confuse at what Emma just said.

"Oh, you know. The curse. Henry's whole thing," Emma explains. Supposedly Regina is the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen was the reason why every fairy tale was stuck in this town. If what Henry says is true, no one remember who they are.

Ignoring what Emma just said. She didn't have time for that right now. "Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants and what he's doing here."

"There is no law against visiting Storybrooke."

Anger flamed in her eyes, "this isn't about the law, Miss Swan. You're going to do this because I asked you to."

"And why is that?" curiously wondering why Regina was asking her to do this favor.

"Because he was in front of my house. Taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about," Regina takes a step closer to the blonde, staring into her eyes. "Henry."

Her heart pulse picked up the pace as Regina's closeness pumped her blood. As her hazel eyes looking into the chocolate, deep brown eyes. Seeing the trouble that the thought of something happening to Henry caused. The worry of who this stranger was.

"I'll look into him," Emma vowed. Just the look in Regina's eyes made her what to find out. She won't let a stranger swept under nose and cause damage to those who she held close.

Walking into Granny's Diner, getting out of the storm. Her eyes lands on the stranger, sitting at one of the booths by himself. Seeing this is her chance, she walks over, taking the empty seat.

"We need to talk."

"Why?" the stranger questions.

"Because you're suspicious," Emma answers.

"Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee. I wonder what kind of hell I would've raised had I ordered a donut," the stranger points out, acting sarcastically.

"You were talking to Henry."

"You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions?" the stranger figures of that's who the blonde was talking about. "Is that unusual for him? Being curious and precocious?"

"What were you doing outside his house?" Emma demanded.

"My bike broke down. It happens," the stranger shrugs.

"Your mysterious box – what's in it?" Emma pointedly looks over to box that she seen on his motorcycle when he came into town.

"It's awfully frustrating not knowing, isn't it?" the stranger leans over the counter. Playing with Emma's mind.

"Just tell me." If Emma didn't like him before just because Regina had a bad feeling of him talking to Henry. Now she hates him because of his arrogance.

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No, of course it's not," Emma replies.

"You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?" the stranger places his hand on the mysterious box.

"No. Well, maybe," Emma wasn't sure anymore. Whoever this stranger was, he was pretty go at reverse physiology.

"I'm going to make you wait. You're going to have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing – only guessing – what could possibly be inside that box?" the stranger tells her, messing with the blondes mind. Wanting to have her suffer of the thought of his plan. "Or, you could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now."

Completely lost. "You want to buy me a drink?"

"Yes."

"Okay. A drink it is."

The stranger takes the box from his side, putting it on the table. Unlocking it, slowly opening it, revealing a typewriter.

He got to be kidding with her. "Really?"

Shrugging, "I'm a writer."

"That's why you're here?"

"I find this place provides…inspiration. Don't you?" Closing the box, locking it back up. Puts a bill on the table as he gets up from the booth.

"Wait. Have you been here before?" Regina told her that he seemed familiar. Maybe they knew each other and she can't place the face with a name.

"I didn't say that," he goes to leave.

"What about that drink?" After this conversation, she needs something strong.

"I said sometime," he waves goodbye and leaves the diner.

"He's a writer or at least that's what he said," Emma tells Regina of what she learned. "I might of been here before, not sure. He sure as hell has a lot of mystery working for him."

"What about a name?"

"I didn't get it."

Silence becomes between the two females. Regina thinking of the stranger and Emma wondering what the brunette was thinking.

Breaking the silence, "well, we must keep an eye with him. Not until we know if he could be trusted." Something didn't really set well within Regina. Almost the same feeling as not to trust Mr. Gold but this feeling was a little bit different. Mr. Gold only used others just to gain. So she knows that Mr. Gold is planning of something that more likely backstabbing her of some kind of way. But she's at a lost when it comes to this stranger. A stranger that might open her eyes to her old ways.

Only time will tell her what will happen. She only hopes that it won't lead to her downfall. She just going to have to keep a close eye on everyone. Because in the end, not even the curse will be on her side...

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out why he is here," Regina finally voice out her thoughts.

"He's good with words," Emma warns her. Remembering how he choose his words as he spoke. Not giving anything away but at the same time having you wanting to know more.

Touched by the blonde's worry but she wasn't worry that she couldn't handle the stranger. "My favorite kind of people. Don't worry about me." She is the Evil Queen. They didn't give her that name for no reason. There was a reason, a very good reason why all feared her. Afraid of what she'll do if she ever got her hands on them. She showed no mercy than, and she won't show mercy now.

"Tell me what you are thinking," Emma whispers, not wanting to disturb Regina thoughts that she seems to be stuck in her head. She can see it in Regina's eyes that something was bothering her. Something more than just the stranger that came into town.

Sighing. "Nothing," Regina gives the blonde all her attention. Slowly sipping her apple cider.

"That's a lie."

Shrugging, Regina wasn't sure of what she should word out. It's not like Emma would understand why the gears were moving in her head. She doesn't even understand of what Henry has been warning her about herself.

"I'm a good listener," Emma tries, pushing for Regina to be open to her.

"It doesn't matter if you are a good listener. You aren't a good believer so there is no point," Regina snaps.

Emma winces, cursing to herself. She pushed Regina a little bit too much. "Sorry."

Shaking her head. "Don't apologize. I didn't mean to snap. I just have a lot on my mind," it wasn't Emma's fault that her eyes aren't open. Not even herself have figure out how the blonde fits in this curse of hers.

Than it hit her. The stranger is part of the curse in someway or form. Just like how Emma was able to come into town. The longer Emma stays, the more things change in the town. And by town, she means the curse.

The curse been weakening since Emma has enter the town, dropping off Henry. It's just seem too coincidence for to be not plan out but she'll wait until she has more proof. She the thought of Emma breaking through her walls was setting off red flags in her head was warning enough that Emma is more than she seems. Even though Emma doesn't know that. Or believe that.

This stranger is part of that somehow but like she thought earlier. Time will tell. She's just going have to watch her back 24/7.

Reaching for Emma's hands on her lap, gripping them. Letting the warmth calm her thoughts, brain down. "One day it will make sense." Hopefully soon.

**The ending is my twist of how Regina thought of August and how she's going to deal with him when the time comes. And blah blah. **

**Review of whatever your thoughts are.. The next chapter will be up before the Thanksgiving weekend. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and liking the story. **

**Here is episode 11, Fruit of the Poisonous Tree with a twist. I take this story theme to a different direction and I hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything but the twists of each episode. A version that I created in maze mind. **

"This meeting couldn't wait until later. Like after school," Emma watch as Henry hops off his bike, running right past her towards the crappy looking castle playground. Crappy is just putting it lightly. After the storm the other night, the castle playground was destroyed. "Nice to see you, too."

"Nooo!" Henry starts digging in the sand, near the playground.

"It's okay – we can fix it. I'll talk to Marco," Emma tries to calm the kid.

"Do you think it's still here?" Henry continues to dig into the sand. Not stopping until he sees the red metal box.

"What are you looking for?" Emma wondered.

"My book." Henry uncovers the metal box, brushing the sand off it's cover. Unlocking it to reveal the fairy tale story book.

"Why'd you bury it here?"

"So my mom doesn't find it."

"Hiding it under your mattress wasn't good enough?" Emma asks.

"That's the first place the Evil Queen would look."

"How about leaving it with me?"

"That's the second place."

"Now that hurts," Emma places a hand on her chest, acting hurt.

Flipping through the pages, making sure everything was fine. "It's still here. Good."

"So, your mom doesn't know about the castle?" How much has Henry lie to Regina?

"No. This is our secret." Closing and re-locking the box, starting to rebury it.

"Does your mother know that you are here with me?" Emma questions the boy. He complains about Regina hiding secrets. He's no better. This entire town feels like it lives on one big secret, one big lie. Just like the curse Henry has been telling her. It makes her think twice about the fantasy being reality underneath the story telling of it. Just like what Regina told her about.

"Henry! Henry! I've been looking everywhere for you. You know you have a session with Archie this morning," Regina came walking towards them, looking between the two. "I should've known he was with you. Henry – car. Now." She didn't let any room for questions as Henry runs off. Leaving her and Emma alone.

Looking at the destroyed playground. "You let him play here?" clearly anger was heard in her tone.

Emma clearly didn't hear the anger or saw the big deal of it. Shrugging, "the storm hit it hard, but we can fix it."

"Well, can you fix a cracked cranium? Because that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under his weight," Regina couldn't believe of what the blonde just said. It didn't matter if it could be fix. Anything broken can be either replaced or fixed. "You're not thinking about Henry or his safety. Just ways around me. Miss Swan, don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. People can get hurt."

This thing or whatever they would call it that's been happening around the two as clearly been clouding Emma's judgement. Not seeing the big picture. The safety and happiness of their son. This is why Regina didn't want Emma breaking her walls. She needs to stop this before someone does get hurt.

That's why she became Evil Queen, because that's all she was ever good at. Destroying everything that's good around her. She needs to break this connection, to put a stop in this whatever Emma and her have pulling to each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She can see why Regina was angry, why she is concerned and all but she feels a huge pull from the brunette. The look in her eyes became blank, the mask put on strong.

"You're the Sheriff now – it's time to be responsible."

=====================================================================

"Don't let my feelings cloud my judgment?" Emma angrily bits a piece of cheeseburger. Chewing the helpless piece of beef and cheese. "That's all Regina ever does."

Emma couldn't believe of what Regina said earlier. Leaving her in confusion which now she thought what was spoken this morning. Is now just boiled her blood, anger clouding her mind. Who died and made Regina Queen?

"Well, she's just upset because you and Henry have a special place and she… She doesn't," Margaret tries to open Emma's mind of where Regina was coming from. To her, Regina was pulling away. And it seems that when she pulls, she ends up hurting people.

"How'd she find out about the castle in the first place? Henry said that she didn't know about it. And now I'm thinking clearly, she seemed confused when I brought it up a month ago."

"She knows everything about this town – she's the Mayor."

"Is there anything this town she doesn't have control over?" The town Mayor doesn't have that much power. It would break the balance of power, she's sure of it.

"Mr. Gold and you," Margaret replies.

"Of course she doesn't control me. I'm free to do what I want, it's my right."

Margaret wanted to slap sense into Emma. Emma is only seeing whatever everyone is seeing in Regina. "Power means nothing to Regina. It's control. And not controlling people like puppets. I mean of herself."

"What do you mean?" Emma was confused. What is Margaret talking about. There is only one kind of control and that's control.

She doesn't know Regina in a personal level but she feels like she knows Regina better than Emma at this moment. Emma is just seeing what she just wanted to see of Regina at the moment. Maybe after her anger passes. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're right. I see the effect she has on Henry."

"I wish everyone else did, too."

"I need to go. We will talk later after you cool down a bit," Margaret puts on her jacket and leaves. Just as Sidney sits down the empty sit next to Emma. Placing a new refill glass of whiskey.

"I can grant your wish."

"Wow. Sidney. You want a side of bacon with that whiskey?" Looking at the drunken state the dark colored man.

"You want to show this town who the Mayor really is? I can help," Sidney ignores Emma's question.

"That's going to be kind of hard to do from inside her pocket." Sidney and Regina were close, like they been a lot together. Sidney would do anything Regina asked or more likely demand. If she told to jump off a bridge, he would do it.

Shaking his head, clenching his fits. "The Mayor and I are done."

That almost made Emma laugh. "Sure you are," not believing a word he's saying.

"I don't think you are understanding me. I want the town to see the evil queen she is," Sidney points out seriously. Trying to convince Emma that he was telling her the truth.

"Sidney, you're drunk. Go home – sleep it off. Be grateful that you don't have to answer to her anymore."

"Why do you think we all fear her except two people. Two people she has no control over." Sidney is going to make his point. Hoping to open her eyes to what's been going on.

"Because she's a bitch. An ice queen," Emma lists off of what comes to mind. She can do this all day. Listing of why people hate Regina so much.

"That doesn't make you fear her?"

"Well, no."

"Think deeper. Something that doesn't have everyone wrapped around her finger," Sidney hints. "Even though she can look at you with soulless eyes."

Think deeper... "I don't know," Emma came with nothing. After trying to break down her walls, she didn't know Regina at all. How was she suppose to take down her wall if she doesn't know nothing about the brunette. Now what Margaret said earlier made sense to her.

Regina didn't use fear to run the town. Fear just happens to surface when Regina threatens. Promise of their downfall.

"Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her," pulling a business car out of his pocket. "She isn't who she acts to be. She once was someone else. Someone else that...cared, loved. Someone with a heart."

=====================================================================

Emma slams her car door close, running towards to the destroy playground. A construction team tear it down. Leaving no pieces behind. "Hey, what happened? I came as soon as I could."

"The castle! She's tearing the whole thing down! My book! It-it's gone," Henry cries out. All his happiness gone, just like the Evil Queen liked it.

Approaching to Regina, confronting her as she stood to the side. Watching the constructors take down their son's cherish place. "Congratulations, Madam Mayor. You destroyed the thing he loves."

"A dangerous thing that can only hurt Henry and others," Regina points out. "You see me as a villain, Miss Swan, but that's just your perception and you're wrong."

Regina is glad that she's breaking the connection between Emma and herself. Emma knew nothing about her. Just like everyone else. Emma just wanted to make her look like a fool. And she won't stand for it any longer.

No longer able to be near Emma any longer, Regina walks away. As though it broke her heart but it's for the best. She will not lose control again. Not after what happened before.

This proves that she doesn't know Regina at all. Pulling out Sidney's business card, dials the number on her cell phone. "Sidney? Hi. I'm in. I want everyone to know who she really is."

=====================================================================

"I hope you have a good reason why you want to meet here. A deserted tunnel far away from town," Emma closes the door of the squad car.

"The town has ears," Sidney appears out of the woods.

"Alright. I'm listening. So, what do you know about her?" Emma just wants to get this over. The feeling like before of what happened between Graham and them. A feeling she stared that she'll never feel it again. This pull and pushing away from her was pulling her heart in different directions. Yearning for the warmth and electricity that came from just being in the same room of the brunette.

"I have to warn you that what we are about to do might push Regina even farther away."

"Then why am I going to do this?" Regina already pushing her away. She doesn't need her pushing her farther to the brick of no return.

"I know Regina better than anyone in this town. Besides Mr. Gold. I haven't seen Regina smile, smile in so long. Or care long enough that it shows. If anyone could break Regina's control is you," Sidney explains. He still loves her and will always love her. All he wants to see is Regina again. Not the Evil Queen.

"Why me?"

"You are the Savior aren't you?" Sidney knew that was a low blow but he needs Emma to trust him and agree to this. Regina won't be too happy when she finds out but at least Emma will see what people don't see.

If breaking the curse is going to happen, Sidney will make sure that Regina gets of what she always deserves. If that's mean watching her being in love with someone else. Fine.

"Okay. What's the plan?"

"Fifty thousand dollars."

"I'm sorry?" Emma lifted an eyebrow.

"Fifty grand out of the budget is missing and Regina is responsible," Sidney tells her.

He gotta be kidding with her. "That's it? That's what you have on her?" Hows that going to help them?

"The money is just the tip of the iceberg. We figure out what she's doing and it all falls apart – it all crumbles. And we'll finally learn her secrets. You see what she is. I see it. All we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone. I'm telling you – this is it," Sidney explains his master plan.

He had a lot of time thinking it. Ever since when he saw Regina fight head to head to Mr. Gold to protect the blonde. Even though she knows that she's nowhere capable of fighting against Mr. Gold. If that doesn't shout of feeling for the blonde, then he doesn't know what does.

"Alright. What's your plan?" Emma will go along with this. She has her doubts but it's all she got.

Sidney smiles at the determination in Emma's eyes. "Tap her phone. GPS her car. Hack into her email. Dip into your bail bonds-person bag of tricks."

"No. I'm Sheriff now. I have to be responsible. I want to do this by the book." She has to prove to Regina that she isn't being distracted. That they can work on whatever that's going on between them. So they know what to call it.

Sidney shakes his head. Regina won't be blinded for long. Regina ain't no fool. "She's going to know that you're on to her – sooner than later. Are you prepared for her wrath?"

Prepared for her wrath? No. If there is anything that scares her more than death itself is Regina's wrath. A wrath that brings trouble and damage.

Gulping, putting on a brave face. "Oh yeah."

Sidney sighed in relieve. "Good. Because I wasn't."

"If you thought she was so terrifying, how did you allow yourself to end up in her pocket?"

"She was a different person when we met. A story with a beginning and an end that I became the mirror of companionship in her pocket," Sidney tells her the summary of how they met and how he became her slave in a way.

Tricking him to kill the king and trapping in an mirror. An mirror she spend a lot of time looking into. Seeking answers at looking at her reflection. An old habit from their past lives.

=====================================================================

Emma and Sidney are sorting through boxes of files and papers. Reading and looking through records, information.

"When did that transfer go through? Does three weeks ago sound right?" reading off a file's information. The numbers aren't adding up.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because those records are missing," Emma puzzles out.

"Emma, there's something I'd like to talk to you… Hi, Sidney," Margaret comes through the front. door.

"Hey. We're just doing some work. I think we may have found something on Regina," Emma explains.

Margaret might not know what they were planning but if it involved Regina and Emma so was on board. "Interesting work. Well, I approve." She just wants to see Emma smile again. And to finally to see a smile on Regina's face.

"You want to go by the book? Let's get a warrant," Sidney tells Emma.

"And what judge are we going to find that she doesn't own? We're screwed," Emma points out. Doing the right thing is proving to be hard for this plan. Too many bumps on the road of succeeding.

"Or, there's my way," Sidney points out. They aren't going to get anything done if they play fair. Fair ends up losing.

"I want to do this right, Sidney." She does have to prove Regina wrong.

"Well, what's right is exposing her. Sometimes, doing a bad thing for a good reason is okay, right?" Sidney asks Margaret, asking her opinion.

"Yeah. I mean, maybe you're doing something wrong, but if it's what's meant to be – if it's what's right – does that really make you a bad person?" Margaret replies. She feels like a hypocrite.

"Exactly," Sidney is liking this version of Snow White.

"You two are doing a whole lot of rationalizing," Emma narrows her eyes to Margaret. Trying to get a read on her. It's not normal for Margaret going for breaking the rules.

"But look what she's done to you, to me, to your son. I mean, she's not going to stop, so whatever you do, you've got to do something," Sidney sums up.

Emma wasn't going to win this. "Okay. Let's start by talking to her."

=====================================================================

"And just what are you and the disgraced ex-reporter accusing me of?" Regina says with annoyance. It's already hard to get Emma out of head.

"Fifty thousand dollars was transferred out of a city account – by you," Emma states.

"Well, as Mayor, I'm involved in many transactions. Check the public records if you have questions," Regina answers. Common sense would be really handy if Emma stated a stupid statement. As a sheriff, Emma doesn't know nothing when it comes to politics.

"That's the thing – they're missing from three weeks ago. You have any idea what happened to them?" Emma did her research. She's not stupid, she knows how Regina thinks and how she'll play this out.

"Well, if they're missing, I probably checked them out – as my job often requires me to do. And if they were checked out three weeks ago, well, that means they burned. In a fire. In a fire, that, if I recall, got you elected Sheriff." She won't be played as a pawn. She was a queen. "I have nothing to hide."

Emma leans over Regina's desk and stares into the chocolate eyes. Reading through both the lies and walls that Regina has up. She'll give Regina credit, she can pull off a perfect poker face. And if it wasn't the quick spark that lite her eyes, she would've gotten away with telling a lie. In those quick seconds, Emma saw the walls, the control that Regina has broke her from reality wasn't liking the distance that was between the two.

Smirking. "Okay. There's nothing for us to do. Let's go, Sidney."

"Emma," Sidney questions the change of attitude. She can't quit now.  
Letting the warmth cloud her heart before pulling away. "No, she's right. We have nothing."

Regina finally let the breath she was holding go. A breath that she didn't know that she was holding in the first place. Running her hands over her through her dark raven hair. Trying to gain the control back.

=====================================================================

Both getting into Emma's squad car, driving off to the road.

"That was your plan? I thought you were going to do something?" Sidney questions.

"I did. I planted a bug. Going have to do whatever it takes." She didn't just lean over Regina's desk for just two reason but for a third. A camera pans to a wire tap stuck to the bottom of Regina's desk.

As they continue to drive down the road, they see Regina's car up head. Turning onto a road leading into the forest. Deciding to get a closer look, attempting to break but the car doesn't stop.

"Emma?"

"It won't stop!" Slamming her foot on the brakes, trying but not succeeding in stopping the car.  
Trying to slow down, the car crashes into the a sign along the side of the road. Crashing into with full force. As the huge sign puts the car in a jolting stop, Emma's head connects with the steering wheel.

Darkness takes over Emma's vision as her head rest on the steering wheel. Knocked out cold, blood covering her face.

"Emma?" a voice echoed in her head. "Sidney what the hell happened?" the voice hissed.

"The brakes weren't working," a male voice echoed.

Slowly opening her eyes, groaning in pain as her head throbbed. The blurriness clearing up, she notice the window was cracked and the steering wheel had blood. "Shit," Emma cursed when she attempted to move her head.

"Emma, are you okay?" a voice asked softly.

"My head hurts," Emma groans, lifting her hand to her head. Feeling wetness, she pulls away to see blood covered her face. As she was about to reach for her head again, a hand stops her.  
"Hey, don't touch it. You may make it worse." As the hand holds her hands down at her lap, another hand carefully pulls her hair to the side.

Turning her head more to the side to find Regina squat down at the door. Concern and anger can be seen in her chocolate eyes. As her eyes scan over her face. Clenching her eyes shut as another throbbing pain shot through her head. Biting her lips to keep from groaning out.

"How much longer until the paramedics get here?" Regina demanded.

"They said they be here in a few minutes," Sidney tells Regina. "We are at the other side of town."

Emma can see the fear in Sidney as Regina growled at him. Clearly not happy of what happened. "It's not his fault. The brakes didn't work."

"Someone tampered with the brakes," Regina brings Emma up to date. As the blonde didn't know this much information of the matter.

"What?" She must hit her head pretty hard because she must of misheard Regina.

"Someone cut the brakes," Regina repeats.

"Who would want to do that?" Emma demanded, looking between Sidney and Regina. "And what are you doing at this time of night?"

"Maybe Regina cut them. How we are on to her," Sidney saw this as an opportunity

"Why would I do that?" Regina asks dryly. "I go nothing to do and get down and dirty to cut the brakes."

"You had someone do it for you," Sidney replies back.

Regina just glared at the idiot. "I ask again. Why would I do that?"

"Than explain why are you here in the forest?"

"She was meeting me," a male voice came behind Regina. All eyes look over to find Mr. Gold.

"What are you doing out here with her?" Sidney questions.

Mr. Gold shrugs. "Just a little business transaction."

"What's in the briefcase?" Sidney questions more.

"Everything comes at a price. Land is no different," Mr. Gold answers.

It all made sense. "That's why you're meeting her out here? Regina bought your land?" Emma's eyes quickly look over to Regina's eyes. Too clouded for to be able to read.

"The very ground you're standing on."

"What do you want it for?" Emma asks the brunette. She wanted to hear the answer from her lips.

Mr. Gold not giving Regina to answer. "You know, in business, I find it's best not to ask too many questions. Hurts the bottom line. The question is, Emma – why are you out here in the middle of the night with Mr. Glass?"

"Was heading home," Emma answers.

"Of course you were. Be careful – emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths," Mr. Gold tells the blonde just before the ambulance arrives.

Regina stands to the side as they check Emma. Cleaning up the blood and bandaging her forehead. At the same time they tow the police car. She stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

"I thought you said to never make deals with Mr. Gold?" Emma breaks the silence.

"You should never make deals with him. He is not a man of getting involve with business of any kind," Regina agrees.

"Then why did you make a deal to buy land?"

Emma will not back off of this topic. The stubborn blonde will not take a simple answer. "I can handle Mr. Gold. I dealt with Mr. Gold and know to think twice before doing any deal with him. I did my homework and this deal is worth the troubles."

"You aren't answering the question that's I'm dying to have answered. What's the land for?"

"It doesn't concern you Miss. Swan."

"I will find out." Turning her attention back to the paramedic, "am I clear?"

=====================================================================

Emma and Sidney pull up outside of the Town Hall. Entering the building, "I don't know who's more stubborn, you or Regina," Sidney tells the blonde. "What are we doing here?"

"We know she bought land from Gold – we don't know why. I'm willing to bet it's for personal reasons, but we have to know for sure. We need documents that officially link her to that land," Emma tells him. Sneaking down the hall.

"So, you want to break into her office? It's locked. And she's got a state of the art security system and alarm."

"If we don't show this town who Regina really is, who will?" Before she was all about acting along but now Mr. Gold is involved in some way.

"Do you think you can crack her code?"

"Yep." Smashes the window of the front with a rock. The alarms got off. Reaching through, unlocks the door.

"Emma!"

"Who does the alarm system alert? The police. I'm the police. Two minutes for her to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get her coat and keys, three minutes to drive here. We got maybe six minutes." Regina wasn't the only one who thinks ahead.

Entering the Mayor's office, Emma goes over to the computer. Working her magic, she hacks into it. "I just uncovered every file that references the tract of land she bought from Gold." Printing  
off the records, and then starts to go through the drawers of Regina's desk. She discovers a key ring with several 'skeleton' keys attached.

"What the hell do these open?" Looks a the keys in question.

"I don't know," Sidney shrugs, lying. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Henry's book." After the constructors took down the castle playground, Henry went crazy looking for the book but couldn't find it.

"We didn't come here for Henry. We came here for the files and-"

"It won't kill anyone if I took a quick look." Quickly taking a look, not finding the book. They start to leave when the lights of the office turns on.

"What are you doing?" Regina demands looking at Emma. "What part you didn't understand when the paramedic told you to take it easy and rest?"

"Some kids broke in. I heard the alarm, so I'm checking it out cause…I'm Sheriff," Emma explains. "Also I feel fine."

"Well, that was an awfully quick response time," Regina crosses her arms over her chest, not believing in that bullshit answer. "My office isn't as important as your health."

"You told me to do my job, and I'm doing it," Emma argues back. Secretly smiling at the weariness and concern Regina was about her.

"And you brought him." Finally realizing Sidney was there.

"Oh, well, he saw it while he was on a walk. So he's a witness," Emma quickly covers him.

"Hm. And what did you see, Sidney?" Regina tilt her head, waiting to hear this response.

"Some kids with a…" Sidney replies.

"Rock," Emma speaks up.

"A rock," Sidney confirms.

Her forehead must have 'stupid' printed across. "Did they take anything?"

"I don't know. I'd have to do a thorough sweep to, uh, find out," Emma replies.

"It appears to me it's all just a prank," Regina puts an end to this fools attempt of them getting into her stuff.

"You sure you don't want me to take the place apart?"

"Sheriff, your services are not wanted nor needed," Regina tells the blonde.

"Okay. Well, you know where to find me."

Just they make their way out of the office, passing by Regina. "Please take care of yourself," Emma hears Regina softly whispers.

=====================================================================

At Sidney's office, Sidney and Emma are sorting through the papers they got from Regina's office.

"Blueprints, bank statements…"  
"What is she building out there? A mansion?" Emma wonders.

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter, because these escrow statements have her name all over it. You were right – personal use. She's done – we got her," Sidney couldn't believe that his plan is going to work. "What's wrong? Didn't you hear me?" He shouldn't be the only one happy about this.

"We stooped to her level. That's exactly what I promised I wouldn't do."

"Emma, we got her!"

"It's fruits of the poisonous tree – illegally obtained evidence. It'll get thrown out in court in a heartbeat," Emma argues. This is going to get them back to square one. Which is nowhere.

"No. We don't need her to go to jail."

"At first I thought that this is all its about. Then, I find this." Regina just proved that she's all about power. Control is just a cover.

"What you wished for – get everyone to see who she is. What she did to Henry, she does to everyone. She destroys what people love. Let me show you something." Sidney pulls out a box of files and photos and puts it on the desk. Pictures of her and Emma at various places around town. "She made me follow you. She made me tell her everything. She knew about your secret place weeks ago. She just waited to destroy it until it would hurt you and Henry the most. It's all my fault. If you don't do this – I have to."

"The pictures and having me followed is fine with me. It's her son and she worries that I might do something but... Okay."

This has gone far enough. It was suppose to help her to get Regina better but so far it's for the worse. Maybe they should put distance between them but her heart told her that it wouldn't be right.

=====================================================================

Regina seating in front of the council. Staring into the every eye of the regular citizens of Storybrooke sitting in the audience. Banging the gavel to start the meeting.

"This session of the Storybrooke city council will come to order. We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting."

Sidney stands up from the audience. Taking this his chance to get this party started. "Uh, excuse me, um, Madam Mayor. I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention."  
Regina fought back the eye roll. "This is not an open forum, Sidney. And no one on this council's interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter. Now sit down." She doesn't have the patience for anything. She just wants to meeting to be over with.

"He's not the only one who has something to say," Emma stands up, holding up a binder. It's time for the people of Storybrooke see the real Regina.

"Miss Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke."

"Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home?" Emma asks loudly.

Gasps could be heard from the audience. Grabbing a hold of the gavel, banging it to order silence. "Miss Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me-" Why couldn't Emma just listen to her for once.

"What? You'll punish me? You'll bully me like everyone else in this town? No. Not today." Emma turns to the audience. "In my hand, I am holding documents proving that this woman, your mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter – you want to know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her. Because he questioned her. We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor." Turning back to Regina. "You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth, is it? The truth is, you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone, or anything, but yourself. That is who you really are. And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that."

Regina took one last look into the hazel eyes. "You are right, Miss Swan. I am building a house –" Regina confuses, "a playhouse." Pulling up the image of a playground on the screen behind her.

Standing tall, not showing any weakness. "The accusations are true – I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son, Henry, and all the children of Storybrooke, could have a special place to play. _Safely_." Regina explains, "as for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of Henry's books." Looking into the hazel eyes that judged her for false reasons. "So, there you have it, Miss Swan. You've exposed me for who I really am. I hope you're satisfied."

Emma can see the hurt behind the blank mask. The disappointment that she just proved to Regina that they will never figure out what's going on between them. She felt like an ass, a jerk that she was like everyone else. Judging the brunette for her wrongs instead of the rights she has done.

It's like a tug-a-war between the town's eyes and Regina. Just like how Henry sees his mom as the Evil Queen.

=====================================================================

After the council meeting was over, outside the Town Hall, Regina speaks to a group of people. Emma watch her from a distance, hoping Regina would look over to her. To see the look in her eyes that she was sorry.

"Look at her – queen of the castle," Mr. Gold comes up to Emma. "You know, what you did in there was commendable, Miss Swan. But if you really want to bring her down, you're going to need a strong ally."

"Like yourself? Thanks, but I'm still not interested." Emma already screwed up bad enough. She doesn't want to make it worst. Working with Mr. Gold will make matter worse than worst.

"Oh, one can wish," Mr. Gold tells her. She'll come to her sooner or later. She did owe him a debt.

Regina could feel the hazel eyes staring at her. Wanting her to look over to her but she won't be weak to them. What Emma just proved to her that she can't be trusted with the truth. Taking a quick glance, she sees Mr. Gold talking to the blonde. Cursing to herself, why can't Emma just stay away from that damn man.

Approaching to them, "Miss Swan. A word? Alone." She made sure that her tone didn't leave room for doubt of questioning her demand.

Not wanting to get farther on top of Regina's bad side list. Emma pushes away from Sidney and Mr. Gold, following the brunette away from ears drop.

"I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish in there. But now, I hope you'll go back to your job. Which is upholding the law – not breaking it. You don't think I know you broke into my office?"

"I just wanted to prove that I'll push hard, to play fire with fire to prove that I want to get to know you more. Yes, I went a little bit too far and I'm sorry for that."

"Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you're going to stay away from me. And, more importantly, from Henry." She won't play this chess game any longer.

"Let me explain -" Emma starts to argue.

"I let you make me look a like a villain long enough. You've lost the high ground, Sheriff. If I wanted to, there's not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you've done. You don't get to see my son unless I say so. And right now? I don't say so." Regina leaves a dumbfounded blonde behind.

At the new playground, Emma watches Henry from her car. Keeping her distance between the two. She was lucky that Regina didn't release her wrath earlier.

Henry notices her and waves. He takes out his walkie talkie. "Why are you so far away? Come out here!"

Lucky for her Margaret did her a favor to give. Regina didn't say she couldn't keep in touch from a distance. Just to say away from him. Even though she knows it's still pushing but she can't keep away from both at the same time. "Sorry, kid. I can't today."

"You're undercover, aren't you? For Operation Cobra?"

"No, Henry. I'm not undercover. Your mom – she doesn't want us seeing each other for a while."

"You don't have to listen to her," Henry told her.

"Actually, this time, I do. I screwed up, Henry. I got mad at your mom about you and the book and everything and… Well, we're just going to have to be apart for a little while," Emma explains.

"I don't want to be apart," Henry tells her sadly.

"Neither do I. But, right now, we have to. Don't worry – I'll find a way back in. And hey. If it's out there, Henry – I will find your book."

"Good luck. It's probably gone and it's probably never coming back."

"I won't quit. It didn't grow legs and walked away."

"What if you give mom flowers? It worked before," Henry brings up.

"You're the one who gave me flowers under your mom's name?"

Henry shrugs, "yeah. So?"

"Why?"

"I didn't like the lost look on her. I seen a lot of mom's emotional outbursts but lost, guilty and true happiness. You did that just by one night of misunderstanding. I knew that I had to do something."

Even though his mom is the Evil Queen, she still took care of him as her own. He was liking the new Regina.

**Tell me what you thought, so please review. **

**The next chapter is going to have a huge twist, my version of Beauty and the Beast. So that's something to look forward of what's to come. **

**Hope you all, to those who celebrate it. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews and loving or liking my story. **

**Finally I was able to figure out how to type out my version of this episode, Skin Deep. It wasn't easy due to I typed this episode from scratch, with my version of Beauty and the Beast. It's a huge twist from the original. So keep that in mind. And it's my longest chapter so far!  
**

**I don't own nothing, not even the air that I use to breath just my twisted mind that I'm borrowing. **

**Enjoy...**

A tea cup...

A tea cup with a chip that isn't that noticeable...

A glass cup that could be easily broken if dropped is the cause of all her heartache and confusion, the headaches from the 20/20 questions that she wants answers. Questions that pop up and repeat every time she lifts the cup into her hands. Inspecting it, taking notes of it's condition and it's simple beauty. Specially the chip that made this cup stand out from others, making it different. Like no other.

As she traces the chip, back and forth, she can't help but feel sad. As though she lost someone very special and this was the last thing that reminds her of that person.

A person... Who she doesn't remember at all. Or at least she'd hope if they meant a lot to her, she wouldn't forget someone who cause so much heartache. A past which she can't remember. A past that doesn't exist.

The wolf charm that hangs from her neck always burn along with her heart. As if it they were as one. It made no sense to her. Just fills more questions in her head, always putting her into deep thought.

"Are you okay, Rube?"

Breaking her train of thoughts, Ruby turns around to see Margaret looking at her with concern. As though she was about to lose control of some kind. "Yeah. What can I get you?"

Margaret wasn't completely convinced. Everytime Rube picked up that tea cup, she always gone into deep hypnotization. As though she lost a lover. A lover that left her to regerat. "A coffee."

Ruby forces a smile, "coming right up."

As she poured fresh cup of coffee, her eyes trailed over to the tea cup. Going back into deep thought of a memory she doesn't remember.

"Uhm... Ruby... I think that cup can't contain no more," Margaret speaks up. Something must be really bothering Ruby for her to be not feeling the hot coffee spill on her skin.

Blinking, Ruby looks down at to see her skin red. "Damn." Every time it gets closer to the full moon, she goes into this deep thought of the meaning of the tea cup. "Sorry. It's not my day today."

"Well, something must be bothering you," Margaret points out.

Sighing. "It's nothing."

"Okay. What about we get your mind ,off of what's bother you. Let's do a girls night." What's been going on between David and her. She could really use a girls night herself.

Any other day Ruby would've been done to drinking, partying and flirting. Specially how her mind has been driving her crazy but... "Alright, I'm done for hanging out with the girls," Ruby ends up changing her mind.

Awesome! I'll see if Emma wants to join and then we can call it a real party."

"Ask Emma what?" Emma joins the two ladies at the counter.

"To a girls night out," Ruby tells her.

"I'm not really in a party mood," Emma shakes her head. Not after what happened the other day. She just wants to get back on Regina's good graces.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. It might take your mind off of Regina and Henry," Margaret begs.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Party pooper," Ruby calls her.

Emma shrugs. "So, how's your day going?" Emma asks Margaret.

"Henry's fine," Margaret replies, sipping her coffee.

"That's not what I asked you…You sure?" Mary Margaret was her only way to make sure Henry was fine.

"Really – he's his normal self," Margaret reaches over to Emma's hand, squeezing for reassurance. "Regina won't keep you separated forever. When people are supposed to be together, they find a way." Something she hoped that was true. Taking secret glances towards David.

Smiling sadly. "Yeah." Not really wanting to talk about Regina. "So, he's his normal self? He's fine? He's happy?"

"Yes," Margaret nods her but upon seeing the sad look on Emma's face. "No! He misses you – a lot," Margaret recovers her answer. "Trust me – I'm with him, like, six hours a day."

Emma nods her head, smiling sad to the information. The distance away from both Regina and Henry was starting to take a toll on her mind and heart. She needs to figure out a way to beg Regina for forgiveness.

==========================**Fairy Tale World**=============================

Walking pass the safety of the forest into a town. Needing to get some supplies for Granny. The wolfstime is getting near. She can feel the wolf within her echoing in her mind. Soon she'll be able to run free once again under the moonlight.

Following her senses, Red made her way through town, going straight to the shops. She just wants to make it a quick trip. In and out as soon as possible. This town was known for it's hunter, Gaston. Someone who's looking for the next beast to kill. And rumor has it he's looking for the large and malevolent wolf. Meaning her.

Though she can control the wolf, her inner beast as they were one. She still wears her trademark, the red cloak. Keeping the hood over her head, hiding her face from view. Making sure she's aware of everything is around her. She will not be trapped.

As she walk along the path, Red stop in her tracks watching the scene come apart. A woman she was sure was the fairest of this land. Sure Snow White is beauty is so is the Evil Queen in their own ways but this french woman was more beautiful than the two combine.

"Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books," a well built man toss a book into the mud. "and paid attention to more important things...like me!" The arrogant man continues to talk to the beautiful woman, "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas...and thinking."

"Gaston, you are positively primeval," the beautiful brunette woman tells the man's ego.

"Why, thank you," Gaston took what Belle as a complement. "This is why we are perfect for eachother. I'm so willing to make your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?"

"Oh, I know plenty. Specially your dream of being my wife," Gaston smirks.

Red couldn't help herself from growling at hearing the arrogant, conceited man she ever seen. Sure his good looking but his personality made him ugly. The brunette deserves the best.

"Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me."

"I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I don't think I'm the one," Belle steps away from the well built man.

Nobody rejects Gaston, what he wants he gets. Taking a step towards Belle, "you will be my wife, Belle."

"Well, it's not going to be today," Red comes walking towards the two. Feeling her temper rise as the built man slowly made his way closer to Belle. Or the thought of the two together. Even though she doesn't know them.

"Who are you?" Gaston demanded.

"Nobody important, just a traveler," Red replied, shrugging.

"This conversation doesn't concern you than," Gaston snarled.

"It does when she rejected you and you push back," Red crosses her arms over her chest, glaring into the tall man.

Gaston clench his jaw and fits, but in the end Gaston chooses to walk away. He will have Belle, so it doesn't matter if it's today or tomorrow. Walking away, needing to hunt something to cool him down and think of a plan.

"Thank you," Belle thanks the stranger.

"No problem," Red smiles at the brunette. "Who was that arrogant man?"

"That was Gaston, the strongest, handsome, bravest hunter," Bella rolls her eyes.

"So, that's Gaston I heard so much about..." Red mumbles to herself. Finally she can put a face to the name. "Who thinks he's handsome?" Red laughs at the description that described the hunter.

"Everyone," Belle tells her.

"Is that everyone include you?"

Belle just shrugs. "Looks are just looks, I'm more attracted to the inner beauty. And his inner beauty is ugly."

Red wasn't sure why she was happy with that answer. "Inner beauty?"

"You know, the personality, their hearts and especially their mind."

"True love," Red summarizes the brunette's type, what she's looking into her man.

"Yeah, like what is written in the books, the stories, the tales," Belle lists. Not able to help at looking at the dark hair woman, as she stared at her. Watching her like an animal hunting in the dark.

Being caught by Belle's eyes, Red quickly looks over to the book in the mud. Bending over, picking up the dirty, wet book. Red starts cleaning the book with her dress.

"Oh, don't do that. You'll ruin your dress."

Shrugging, "don't worry about. It's just mud, it can be easily washed." Handing over the book, free from mud. "Can't let a good book go to waste."

Belle smiled, taking the book, flipping the pages making sure they're aren't much damage. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Red smiles back.

"I would like to stay and chat more but I must go home to my father."

"Can I get your name?" Red wanted to hear the word leave her lips.

"Belle, and yours?"

"Red."

"Red... I should've guessed from your cloak and dress attire," Belle points out.

Shrugging, feeling kind sheepish for some odd reason. "Though Red is my name, it's nothing to do with the color choice."

"Of course, but it does look good on you. A trademark that I will not forget," Belle tells her.

"Why, thank you."

Silence becomes between the two. Either not sure if they wanted for the other presence to leave. An explosion could be heard from a distance. Snapping their attention away from each other.

"I must be really going," Belle waves goodbye as she runs towards explosion was heard.

===============================**Real world**==============================

Ruby finds herself on the sidewalk, glaring at Mr. Gold and Mr. French with hatred. For what reason she's not sure of. Even though Mr. Gold has a tighter hold on this town than Major Mills its still doesn't explain the anger of the thought of him. Mr. French, she doesn't even know him very well.

The only thing that seem to make sense of the situation was the tea cup. The tea cup is the key to all the confusion in Ruby's life.

"Alright, Miss. Lucas?"

Snapping her gaze to find Madam Mayor looking at her question. "I'm fine, Madam Mayor."

"It doesn't seems like it. You looked like you wanted to rip their heads apart," Regina pointed out.

Ruby couldn't help from laughing out loud. "And the funny part is that I don't know why I feel that way..."

Regina knew the story behind the beast that was slowly creeping under the beautiful young woman that stood standing, glaring at the two men across the street. With hands fits at her sides and he jaw set. She knew that feeling of anger when something close, dear to her was threatened.

One thing for sure was that the curse was working, nobody except Sidney, Mr. Gold and herself. Even though they couldn't remember doesn't stop them being familiar towards something they use to remember. Ruby wasn't an exception to this.

"Maybe in another life you hated those two," Regina shrugs.

"Maybe that can explain the tea cup."

"Our heart has a weird way of valuing something that seems completely useless. Though it seems like it's just a fantasy, it comes to become reality."

Ruby finally glances at the Major. Taking a closer look at the woman, seeing the older woman for the first time as if she never seen the woman before. A woman who used fears of others against themselves. A stare of ice, emptiness and darkness, an endless vortex of seeing right through them. An heart that was iced, no warmth to ever come from of it. Everything that would have anyone running towards the hills. But not Emma and she can see why.

Regina wasn't who she acts to be. Regina is full of knowledge and wisdom as if she lived for longer than she looks. As if she been through hell and back. Emma cherished the moments, moments like what they were having now.

"What does your heart cherish the most?" Ruby finds herself asking.

The apple tree is the symbol of her life. It was everything that represents her. The engagement ring that Daniel gave to her symbols of who she once was. The magic is the bottle up anger from over the years of hurt and betrayed. The black was to show the darkness that was her heart. Mirrors are a reminder of what monster she became. Everything she ever did or has done always had reason.

"Something that I don't have yet," Regina answers.

"It should be something from a fairy tale," Ruby tells her. "Magical."

Regina forces a smile, "I'll take a note of that thought."

"A rose?"

"A rose is already taken I'm afraid. It needs to be more meaningful."

"I'm sure when you find that useless object, you'll cherish it," Ruby smiles. Emma will find a way to Regina's heart once again, she's sure of it.

============================**Fairy Tale World**===========================

By the time Red made her way out of the small town, it was already dark. The full moon light shines hard on her, the wolf within her wanting to run free. Not tonight, she promise Granny the supplies first. She'll have time later to roam free under the beautiful moonlight.

"Help!" a cry for help came within the forest.

Running towards the the scream, following her scent and hearing as she finds a older man surrounded by hungry wolves. As he tries to break free, the wolves has him out numbered. Placing the basket and her magical red cloak in a bush. Transforming into the beast of the full moon, a wolf.

Hollowing to the moon, gaining the attention of the smaller wolves. Growling, showing her large fangs, she launches herself of her back legs. Fighting against the wolves, injuring as she protects the elder man from more injures.

Even though her size and strength she had advantage of, the smaller wolves had numbers is her disadvantage as they pile against her. Attacking her at more than one at once. She took one by one, using everything she got as she throws them to trees.

Finally the wolves gave up and ran when took down more of them. Looking over to the older man unconscious, she transforms back. Limping over, throwing him over her shoulders. She travels back to town, cursing at how mad Granny was going to be at her. Especially after she tells her that she could of been caught of transforming to the wolf.

As she limps, she can feel pain throb throughout her body. In this pace, she won't make it back to town until morning, sunset if she's lucky. Pushing on, she continues her way out of the forest.

Finally stepping into town, she had no idea where to take the elder man.

Feeling tired and pale, she heads to the fountain that she saw when she was gathering supplies. Slowly placing him down, she stumbles down, losing her balance. She must gotten injured when she fought off the wolves. She really need to train for the future battles.

"Red? Papa?" Looking up, Belle comes rushing towards them.

"What happened?" Belle eyes scanned her father first, making sure he was alright.

"I was heading home when I heard him screaming for help. I found him being surrounded by wolves. He just hit his head a little bit too heard when one jumped one," Red quickly explained, trying to assure the beautiful brunette.

Once she was sure her father was fine, she turns to face Red. Scanning her eyes over, making sure she had no harm. Gasping when her eyes lands on the condition she was in. Her arm was badly injured, as it bleed out.

"Oh my, you're injure," Belle snatches the injure arm to point out what she's talking about.

Looking down her, she sees what Belle was talking about. That explains why she feels pale and why it felt wet. If Belle thought this was bad, thank who ever is the almighty in the heavens she is clothed. The scratch and bite marks on her back would have Belle even more worried.

"This is nothing."

Belle looks at Red like she was crazy. "Nothing? This is not nothing." Red must of not look at the trail of blood that leads out to the forest. Or looked down at her clothes. "You fought off wolves to save my father."

"I wasn't going to let anyone be attack by hungry wolves. Stranger or enemy, nobody deserves to be on their knees, begging the beast."

"I'm thankful that you risked your life to save my father but at the cost of your life?" She couldn't believe someone so beautiful as Red. Who has every person's eyes on her as she walks. Wanting to know who was under the hood. Now, not hiding under the hood, she sees Red's face clear. And only one word that describes her well...

Guardian Angel.

It was perfect. It described her well. Saving her from Gaston and now her father, from wolves. She's like the heros from her books, the stories that she read a hundred times before.

Shrugging. "It's who I am." Standing up, on unsteady feet as she feels light headed all of sudden. Her vision becomes blurry, heavy as she tries to fight to stay awake. "I need to head back before Granny beheads me."

Taking a step, darkness wins, forcing her to clasp to the ground. But before she hit the cold stone ground, Belle catches her in her arms.

"Owww!" Red screams as pain throbs from her arm. Waking up to find blue eyes staring at her in concern.

"Sorry. I'm cleaning it, don't you getting an infection," Belle assures her she didn't mean to cause pain.

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting it."

Belle nods her head and continues to wet a cloth over the gush on Red's arm. "You are lucky that the wolf didn't bite your arm off."

Red wasn't sure to say to that comment. Choosing to stay silent, she bites her lips to keep from whimper. That damn wolf that cause this pain.

"The wolfs got your back too. I cleaned those first," Belle continues to talk as she wraps a cloth to keep the wound from getting worst.

"Thank you."

Keeping her eyes on Red finally, finished on Red's wounds. The arm wound was bad but wasn't as bad as the scratches and bite marks on her back.

"I really need to go back to Granny," Red breaks the silence. She doesn't want to leave but Granny will have her tail if she doesn't get home soon. She's probably worried.

"You should rest," Belle pushes Red back down on the bed. Not letting her get up. "You were badly wounded. I'm sure your granny will understand."

"The wounds will heal, just like they have before. I must get going before the moon rises," Red argued, getting on her feet. She can feel the wolf call as she waste time without her cloak.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn. You don't have enough strength to make it back to your home. And it's getting close to nightfall. I will not let you go back where the wolves can easily kill you," Belle steps in front of Red's path, stopping her from going farther out of the room.

"I'll take my chances. I need my cloak." Granny called her stubborn? She hasn't met Belle that's for sure.

Looking in Red's eyes, realization struck Belle. "This isn't about getting home to your worry granny. It's about your cloak."

Red looks down into the blue eyes as if they were look straight through her. As if she sees what she really is. The wolf. A beast.

"I really need to get back to Granny. Thank you for healing me. I need to go," Red gently pushes pass Belle. This was the right thing to do. It was keeping her safe from finding out what she is.

Belle just stands there, feeling her heart clench. And hers wasn't the only heart that screamed in pain.

Just as she made her way to the front door, she finds Gaston on the other side of the door. His cocky smirk turned into a frown when he sees her opening the door.

"Where is Belle?"

Before Red could answer, Belle answers behind her. "What do you want Gaston?" She didn't sound very happy.

"I wanted to talk to you in private. Discuss the future," Gaston smirked at the beautiful woman behind her. Something snapped inside her, never had she wanted to punch the man in the face. Not even her hate for the Evil Queen came near to compare to how much she hated this man. A man who thought that he deserves a woman like Belle.

"I'm not in a mood to hear your ideas of the future that concerns me," Belle replied boredly.

Gaston smirk turns into a deeper frown, not happy that she's rejecting once more. "I'm growing tired of you rejecting me as your future husband."

Taking a step into the house, Red holds her ground and doesn't let him in. Not letting him getting any closer to Belle. She can feel her blood boil to every second that passes that he was in her presence.

"This doesn't concern you," Gaston growled down in Red's face. Not like a woman defining him. He was Gaston, he gets what he wants. And he wants Belle. He will have her as his wife.

"It concerns me when you don't deserve her," Red could hear herself growl her thoughts out loud. She can feel the wolf inside her wanting to kill him. If it wasn't daylight still, she would of done so already.

"Please Gaston, leave," Belle places a hand on Red's shoulder, hoping to calm her down. She can see the anger towards Gaston in waves.

"This is not over yet," Gaston snarled, leaving the two brunettes alone.

"I hate that man," Red whispers harshly, slamming the door shut.

"I do too," Belle smiles softly.

"I don't know you very well but you deserve someone who will put your dreams first," Red looks into ocean blue eyes. Belle deserves someone who will put her free just like her books. Making her fantasy to reality.

Blue eyes looked in the green eyes that seem to glow gold. Belle couldn't help from blushing from Red's comment. They only know each other no more than 24 hours and it seems Red can read her like a book.

The intense pull was getting too great for Red. She forces her eyes away. "I have to go."

"There's nothing that I can say to make you change your mind?" Belle didn't want her to go. This already feels like a dream and she doesn't want to wake up yet.

Shaking her head, looking down. "Nope. Granny is already going to skin me. I don't want her to cut my head off."

"Okay. I hope we met again."

Red looks up and smiled, "me too."

Red makes over to where she hid her basket and cloak. The moonlight was strong tonight at it was the second night. The wolf fights as it wants to run free. Once she reaches to the bush, she throws on the cloak over her bad. Assuring her complete control over herself. No matter she won't be turning into the beast tonight. The last night she'll roam free, giving into the freedom of being a wolf.

Belle follows from a distance. Not completely sure why she's following Red but she wanted to make sure she got home safe. Even though Red was stubborn to admit to being weak at the moment.

Hearing a twigs snapping in half. Red turns around to find Belle a little bit far behind. She knew she was being followed. She can smell Belle's scent since she walked into the forest. "Belle what are you doing in the forest at this time?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. You need to go back," Red tells her, not happy that she would sacrifice her safety for her.

"What's with the secrets? What can you be hiding that has you pushing me away?" There has to be a reason why Red has been pushing her away.

Red stayed silent, not trusting herself to answer. Standing tall, not daring to look away or put her tail between her legs.

Belle takes a chance, finally listening to heart instead of brain. Making her dreams come true. Just as she was about to take a step forward, Red suddenly takes a defensive stance.

"Belle! Run!" Red yell at her as a howl was heard from distance.

Red can smell a pack coming their way. She won't be able to defend them both in her human form. And she can't turn without Belle finding out.

"I won't leave you to defend by yourself." Belle will not have Red saving her again. It's time she return the favor.

"This isn't the time or day for you to become a hero," Red points out, she can't believe her luck. She can't turn into the wolf if Belle can see her.

Before Belle could argue, a wolf tackle Red from behind. Eyes widen as Red kicked the hungry beast off of her.

"Run, Belle!" Red turns around, putting her body between the pack and Belle. There was at least seven near including the one that growled at her. Showing it's teeth. She just needs Belle away from her to transform.

Just as she was about to tell at Belle once again, two came at her, jumping out of a bush. She was pinned to the ground, holding them at distance away from her face. The only good thing about the genetic curse. It strengthen her five sense and physical strength. As she kept them back with her arms and leaning her head back.

From the corner of her eyes, the wolves surround Belle against a tree, with no way out. The only that kept them at a distance, was the branch that Belle was swinging around. Hitting them them when the jumped her way.

One wolf was able to catch the large branch and snatch it out Belle's hands. Leaving her defenseless.

"NO!"

Growling, seeing only red. She pushed all logic out the window. She'll be damn if Belle got injured or worse, killed. Taking a chance, she takes off her robe, letting the full moon light take over. Turning her into the wolf as her bones shifted to the large beast.

Red attacks fights off the wolves, protecting Belle. As she slammed them against trees, biting and clawing deep into their skin. Showing them that they shouldn't have mess with her. She should be feared as she was the murderous beast. Larger and stronger than any other wolf around.

Not leaving any alive, her and the wolf kill the pack. One by one. Staining the forest with red blood. No wolf escaped her clutches.

Looking up from the last wolf she sink her fangs in, with her mouth dripping with blood. Golden eyes lock with clear blue eyes, full of fear as she stared at the beast. Belle couldn't believe of what just happened. One minute Red was there and the next a large wolf took her place. A beast that massacred the wolves.

The wolf goes over to the red cloak, whimpering as it pointed at it. Belle narrowed her eyes, wondering what the wolf was asking. The wolf brings the cloak over her, whimpering. Taking a deep breath, she lifts the cloak and place it over the wolf.

Belle never thought the stories that she read pages over and over again could be real. Sure she lives in a land of magic but she never thought someone can transform into a beast. She watched both in awe and shock as the wolf turns back to Red.

Red's bones cracked back to normal, feeling less fury. Red sighs to be back to normal, in control. Looking up from the ground, the blue eyes that she can't seem to get out of her mind looked back her in fear.

Cursing, "I'm sorry." She got to her feet, fixing the cloak on her shoulders. "This is why I wanted you to run."

"Because you can transform into a wolf."

"Not just any wolf. A beast. A monster," Red corrects her.

Belle wasn't no idiot. Even though she's a woman and that's frown upon. But. She knows that even though Red turns into a wolf, it doesn't make her into a monster. "You aren't a monster. You protected me."

"I killed those wolves, not giving them a chance to run away. I don't have complete control over the wolf. Every wolftime, under the full moon. I have no choice to turn into a beast," Red explains to her. Telling Belle that she shouldn't take this lightly. "If it's not for the cloak, I would turn into the beast. You should be running away from me."

"I'm not going to," Belle shakes her head, taking a step closer to Red. Who keeps putting distance between her. For once she's not listening to her mind but to her heart. Her mind tells her that she should run. But her heart says the opposite.

"How can you not be afraid of me? I just killed eight wolves." Pointing around them, "look around us. It's a blood pool. I can't stop myself. I am a beast. A monster!"

"First of all, you killed those wolves to protect me. And also my father," Belle tells the dark brunette who's trying to push her away. "I am more shocked than afraid."

Sighing. "I saw fear in your eyes."

"Why yes. Well, next time I get attack by wolves, that want to eat me. I'll smiles and let them," Belle says sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Red huffs.

"Yes, I was afraid but not of you. I never thought that something like this could happen out of books. So sorry for being a little shocked of the whole thing." If Red wants to be stubborn, so can she.

"I am a beast," Red feels like she's repeating herself for it seems like a hundredth time.

"A beast is someone who doesn't have a heart," Belle takes her chance and takes the final step that traps Red against a tree. Placing a hand on Red's chest, feeling the heart pulse bump rapidly. The same speed as her own. "But you have heart. The kindest heart that I have felt."

Looking down into the ocean crystal blue eyes, she can see a feeling, an emotion she thought never thought she'd ever see staring at her once again. This look was different from the look Peter gave her. Not even her heart ever pulse this way for Peter...

She couldn't help look down, into the crystal blue eyes with the same look. Belle was looking at her not as a beast but at her. The real and true self. She didn't want this moment to end.

Lifting a hand to pale, white skin, Belle's cheek. Smiling to the warmth and electricity that pulled her to Belle. And to the sigh that escaped the brunette's lips. Faces inches away from each other.

"Stop me," Red whispers, centimeters away from light pink lips.

"I can't."

Belle closed the little space between the two lips and kissed Red. A kiss that had both of them seeing fireworks and wanting more. As the kiss got deep, sucking the others soul, their heartbeat becoming as one. As they take each others breaths away, they slowly pull away for need air. Smiling softly as eyes locked with each other.

Red snaps her head up as she hears a tree branch break. Smelling the air, someone was out there.

"What is it?"

"Someone is out there. Let's go to my place. I don't trust you going alone back to town at this town."

"You are a huge wolf at night and you're afraid of your Granny?" Belle follows Red deeper in the forest. Holding hands as they walk.

"I wasn't lying when I said, Granny will skin me. She'll cut my tail if I don't get back tonight," Red tells her.

"Where have you been, Red?" an older woman demanded, holding a crossbow, pointing at them.

"Granny, put that thing down," Red steps in front of Belle. "I got sidetracked."  
"Sidetracked?" Granny lifted an eyebrow.

"She saved my father from wolves," Belle explains.

Red winces at the look Granny gave her. "Wolves?"

"She knows," Red tells her.

Granny looks between Belle and Red. "Okay. I like her better than Peter anyways."

"Thank you?" Belle questioned. "Who is Peter?"

"An old lover that I..." Red still feel guilt to this day. "killed."

"Should I be worry?" Belle teased the dark brunette.

"I can control the wolf now."

"I'm not worry. I believe in you," Belle gently rubbed Red's face.

"Anyone wants tea?" Granny calls out from the kitchen.

"I would love to have a cup," Belle asks for one.

As they sat at the table, sipping tea, Red and Granny explain of the genetic curse. And what had happened before Red figured it out and before she couldn't control. She's still learn to control it and maybe pulls it's limit than the full moon. If she was stuck with this curse forever, why not use it.

"This was the best tea I ever had," Belle says, enjoying the nice hot beverage.

"Why thank you. It's my secret recipe," Granny replies before getting up and leaving the two brunettes alone.

"In the morning, I'll walk you into town," Red breaks the silence.

"Are we still going to still see each other?" Belle leans over the table.

Red smiles, leaning over, "of course." Closing the space, meeting lips that she can't live without. If this is true lover as Snow and Charming, than she'll do anything to make sure they aren't apart for too long.

Hearing someone clearing their throats, getting their attention. They break apart suddenly, just as they put distance apart. Belle accidentally drops the teacup to floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Belle leans down, picking up the tea cup. "It has a chip. Not that noticeable."

"It's alright Belle, Granny just startle us."

"I was afraid that you two would run out of air if you didn't breath soon," Granny points out innocently.

Both brunettes laughed, shaking their heads. "I'm sure we wouldn't let it get it that far. I like her too much to kill her with my lips," Belle says jokingly.

"Maybe, how it's my last wolftime night. I should let the wolf take care of Gaston," Red says innocently, shrugging.

"As much I dislike the man but he's one of the best huntsmen in this land. He won't hesitate to kill you. And I won't let that happen," Belle shakes her head, not liking the idea of Red harmed.

"I don't like the idea of him around you. Flirting with you with his cocky smirk," Red growls.

"Is Red, the beast, jealous?"

"I'm not jealous..." Red crosses her arms over her chest.

"Of course you are not," Belle smiles, laughing as they step into town.

"I have chores to do. Especially after what Granny is making me do as punishment," Red changes to subject.

"I'll come over on Phillipe before the sundown." Taking a step close but close so townspeople would question it. "I want to kiss you so badly."

Smiling. "Me too," looking in blue eyes. "That's why I am giving you this rose." Lifting a beautiful red rose between them. "To remind you of me while we are apart."

Taking the rose, smelling its lovely scent. "What will remind you of me?"

"The chip tea cup. It's different, standing out from the others. Just like you."

"That's sweet. I didn't think you were the poetic type," Belle says.

"I'm not but for you I'll try," Red shrugs. "I have to go before I convince myself to stay."

"I don't want you skinned by Granny. So, please go. I'll be there sooner than you think," Belle turns Red. "The faster you are finished, the faster time will go by. And faster my lips will be on yours," Belle whispers in Red's ears.

"Papa, I'm going out to Red's house. I'll be back in the morning," Belle shouts behind her as she goes outside. Getting Phillipe ready for the ride over to Reds'.

"Where are you going, Belle?" Gaston asks.

"I'm going over to a friends house," Belle answers, telling half the truth.

"It's unsafe in those woods for someone like you," Gaston points out.

"That's why I'm going now, to beat the moon rise," Belle said annoyingly. Hopping on the horse, taking hold of the reins.

"I don't want you to go," Gaston cross over his chest, stepping in front of the horse. "As my future wife. I forbid you to go."

"I'm not your wife or ever will. Step aside Gaston," Belle tells him sternly. She's not in the mood for this game today.

"It's the woman," Gaston states. "Or should I say the beast."

Belle could feel the blood drain from her face. As she stares at Gaston with wide eyes. "Wh - what... What are you talking about?"

"I saw what happened last night. Turning into a wolf. Not any ordinary wolf but a beast."

"She isn't a beast," Belle defends Red, holding on the horse's reins.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster," Gaston grab hold of the horse's noseband, pulling the horse's head to him. Holding the horse from leaving him.

"She's not a monster, you are," Belle snarls at him.

Smirking evilly, shrugging. "I'm going to mount her on my wall."

"You won't," Belle prays that she's calling on his bluff.

"Sadly, you aren't going to see it happen until after the fact," Gaston reaches over, pulling Belle down. Dragging her to the barn, locking her up.

"Gaston!" Belle bangs the barn door. This can't be happening.

Red was becoming worried as each hour passes by since the sunset. Belle hasn't showed up and she had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Stop pacing. Maybe something came up. She's stubborn I'm sure. She'll be here soon," Granny shakes her head at her granddaughter impatience.

"Come out, come out. I know the beast lives here," Gaston's voice can be heard from outside.

"Who the hell is that?" Granny gets hold of her crossbow.

"Gaston..." Belle. It makes complete sense to her. "Granny, stay inside."

"I'm not letting you fight that idiot alone," Granny loads her crossbow.

Shaking her head. "Let me do this."

Granny didn't like it but she nods her head. Letting Red go out there alone.

Swallowing, taking a slow easy breaths, trying to calm herself down. She can't let Gaston win this by riling her up.

Gaston raises his crossbow, takes aim. The moment his eyes lands on the woman of red comes out of the cottage, he releases the arrow, striking Red in the shoulder.

Screaming in pain, as the arrow stab her in the shoulder. She grits her teeth, biting her tongue as she stares hatred at the man.

"What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Taking out his sword, putting it at Red.

"I'm not a beast," Red corrects him. The wolf inside wanted to rip this arrogant asshole apart. As much she would love to do just that but she has something to prove to this man. That she's the better person for Belle. She'll prove it by her hands not the wolf's.

Taking a swing at her, Red dodges easily. Gaston might be one of the best huntsman but Charming was the best swordsman. One thing she was good at was reading a swords moments. She has an advantage but at the same time disadvantage. She has nothing to use to block.

And because of that disadvantage, the sword was able to contact with her stomach. As she jump backwards, trying to dodge the deadly swing. Lucky it just cut, not causing too much damage.

Clenching her jaw, not wanting to show him satisfaction. Putting her hand on her stomach, putting pressure on the wound.

"No!" Belle's voice echoed throughout the open clearing. "Gaston, don't!" Belle came riding Phillipe out of the forest.

Gaston swings down, taking advantage of Red's stolen attention. Just when he has the beast, Red grab the sharp neck of the sword. Roaring in his face, she transforms into the beastly wolf. Tackling him in the ground, continuing fighting off.

"Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" Gaston kicks the wolf off of him, reaching for his sword.

The wolf has been provoked and hold back enough. Red and it was as one. They growls at the sharp point of the sword, that threatening their life.

"It's over, beast! Belle is mine!" Gaston goes to stab at the same time the wolf jumps at him.

Red turns back to herself, wanting the pleasure to see him look into her eyes that she defeated him. The great huntsman. Holding the sharp side down at his neck. Close to killing him with his own sword.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Gaston begs.

Red's anger slowly melts off her face. This wasn't her. She's not a killer. "Get out!" Lifting Gaston off the ground, shoving him away from her.

Belle comes riding over to them, jumping off the horse into Red's arms. "Red."

"Belle, I was starting to worry that you realized that I'm really a beast, a monster."

"Not a monster but I'll let you keep 'the beast,' as a nickname." Belle and Red stare passionately at each other, slowly their faces come closer together, closing the space between them.

Gaston will not be call a fool. Aiming an arrow at Red, about to his shot. He grunts in pain, looking down at a arrow stab into his chest, at his heart. Blood coming out his mouth, falling down the ground. No longer breath life.

"That'll teach him if he thought he will come on my land and kill my granddaughter because his ego was stepped on," Granny grunted, not pleased at all.

Red and Belle spend as much time together, not being apart for too long. Belle would ride over before sundown, hang out for the night and go back home the next morning with Red, walking her back.

"I don't see why we can't ride back," Belle complain teasingly. She loved walking during the sunrise, watching the sun rising in the morning. It was the reason why Red rather take her time dropping her off.

"This prolongs you from leaving me," Red softly smiles down at the brunette.

"We will see each other tonight," Belle points out. "It's not like I'm being ripped out of your arms forever."

"Thank the powerful fairies that will never happen. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Red tilts her head, leaning her forehead against Belle's.

"Well, you'll be finding out sooner than you thought," a creepy, cheery voice pull them apart.

Looking up, Red eyes widen. Pushing Belle behind her, taking a defensive stance. As she swallow, wishing it was wolfstime, and midnight...

"What business do you have, Rumpelstiltskin?" She didn't dare take her eyes off of him.

"Ripping Belle out your arms," Rumpelstiltskin smiled creeply.

"Over my dead body," Red growled, tightening her grip on Belle. Afraid if she let her go, she'll disappear.

"Oh, dearie. You have no choice," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out, pointing a finger to the sky. "You see... her father made a deal with me. To take his daughter away from you."

Clenching her jaw, her blood boils in her skin. "I'll make a deal with you."

"Sorry dearie, I only make one deal a day and she's now up for sale." With a simple of a snap of his fingers. Belle disappear from thin air.

"NOOOO!" Red screams, attacking the powerful wizard. Missing him, as he disappeared also. Leaving her alone.

"How could you!" Red looked over to Belle's father with so much hatred. More hatred than she ever felt in her life.

Belle's father looks down to ground, not sure what he had done himself.

==============================**Real World**==============================

"What's wrong?" Emma asks her, pulling Ruby from her thoughts. "You convince me to come to this girl's night out and you just slumping here. Not flirting with everything that breathes. Which is something unlike you since meeting you."

Shrugging. "That's the million dollar question that I'll love the answer too."

Her mind or heart wasn't into this a little get together. She hoped that it would distract her but her mind keeps going back to the tea cup.

"Sounds like love trouble." Sighing, "join the club."

"I don't even remember what is the cause of this heartbreak," Ruby points out.

"I don't think I can trust my heart to anothers' hands,'' Emma shrugs, like it didn't matter the reason.

"Your problem is trusting in someone who doesn't have one to lose. Worrying if it's worth the heartbreak if you trust someone who is... Indestructible. Careless. Indifference. Regina doesn't have a heart. It's been ripped out of her chest, force into a monster," Ruby tells her, as if she's a professional on love. "I finally saw what you saw in her. The woman behind the mask. And... I think you should try harder, prove to her that she's able to care for someone elses heart.. She's fighting head and toe at you. To me, is because she's afraid. But don't tell her that I said that. I don't want to deal with her wrath.

Emma shakes her head. "I've tried, it just keeps pushing her away."

"I don't think it's the mask you should be worrying about," Ruby says. "I think it's something else and what that it.. I have no idea." Ruby takes another sip of her mix drink. "You just got to believe that you can do it."

Rolling her eyes, "that freaking word, 'believe,' is getting on my nerves." Regina, Margaret, Sidney and Henry has been saying those words as if this is all a fantasy. That once she opens her eyes and see, it'll become reality.

Shrugging. "Unless you want to leave it in faith's hands."

They sat at the bar, ordering drinks for the rest of the night. Hoping to drown their mind from making them insane.

"Has anyone has come to visit her?" Mr. Gold asks the nurse.

"No sir, and no one ever will."

"Good, let's keep it that way," Mr. Gold tells her. He won't have anyone ruining his plans.

Mr. Gold walks down the hall, stopping in front of a door. Opening the hatch, taking a look inside. A woman with empty blue eyes, leaning against a corner next to the window, hugging her knees, eyes fixed to the moon.

**Sorry if you aren't a Red Beauty fan and didn't like this chapter. I'm not a fan of Rumpel being Belle's "Beast." And I'm keeping by it. **

**Please review your ideas or thoughts. I would like to read what you thought of the "fairy tale world" half. It was the only way to make this episode make sense because without it, it wouldn't. Depending on the feedback on the "fairy tale world" I might use it for future chapters/episodes. **

**The next chapter will be soon be posted. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter. So here is episode 13, What happened to Frederick. It's short but with a twist :D **

**I think by now everyone knows that I don't own OUAT.**

**Enjoy. **

He might not have the book in his possession but it's not a complete lost. As he writes and draws on a notebook at Granny's Diner. All the stories and history of the fairy tale world, he won't forget. He can't forget. It's everything he got left.

"Whatcha working on?" August asks, taking the seat in front of the book.

Shaking his head, not looking up from the paper. "Uh, no time to talk. I got to write it all down before I forget."

"Yeah, I hate it when great ideas slip away from me." He knows how that feels.

"They're not my ideas. They're stories from a book that I lost," Henry points out.

"Must be a hell of a book. What's it about?"

Shrugging. "Stuff."

"Sounds exciting."

Looking up from the notebook. "You seem awfully interested in me and my book."

Shaking his head. "No, I'm just being neighborly," he points out.

"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" Henry questions him.

"I'm a writer."

"You can write anywhere. What are you really doing here?" Henry didn't believe his story. There has to be something more.

"Stuff," August shrugs, mocking the boy.

"Sounds interesting."

"I wrote one book, the whole story of how... something it became. Now I'm just finishing the sequel that needs a ending. And I'm hoping for a happy ending."

"How what it became?" It sounds too familiar. Like...the fairy tale book.

Shrugs. "You tell me," winking at the boy. "Good luck with the stories." August gets up and leaves the Diner. Smiling as he just planted part one in his plan.

As August comes out of the Diner, Emma gets out of her car. Stepping in front of her path, stopping her from going in or going past him. "I've been meaning to bump into you. Matter of fact, I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised."

"Is that you asking me out?" Emma lifts an eyebrow in question.

"Well, if putting a label on it makes you more comfortable, sure. Let's call it a date."

Emma's eyes narrow at the stranger. Crossing her arm over her chest, "I thought you came here to write – find inspiration."

August just shrugs. "I'm optimistic about our date."

Emma shakes her head. "See, I have a policy – I won't go out with guys who won't tell me their names. I find it weeds out the ones who like to keep secrets, like they're already married or they store body parts in their freezer. It was nice talking to you." Walking past him to enter the diner.

"It's August. August W. Booth," August tells her.

Emma turns around, and looks at him with disbelief. "Really? With the middle initial?"

"W's for Wayne. So, there goes your reason for not meeting me here after work," August points out. Hopping on his motorcycle and drives off.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she enters the diner. Smiling softly at seeing Henry at an empty booth, consume with whatever he's doing. Continue to walk into the Diner, sitting across from Margaret, who been waiting for her.

"Who was that?" Saw the them talking outside the diner's door.

"I don't know yet." She will. She doesn't completely trust him, he acts too suspicious.

"Yet? So, you're going to find out?"

"It's nothing," she shrugs, waving her hand. Wanting to change the subject.

"Nothing with you means something. Because if it were nothing, we wouldn't be talking about it." Since meeting Emma, it seems like she can read Emma like a book. As if they knew each other longer.

"I'm sorry – I thought you called me here to talk about you?" Emma points out.

"Yeah, but talking about you is easier right now." Margaret hasn't figure out how to bring it up.

"What is it? What's going on?" worry could be heard in her voice.

"Remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed?" Margaret whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Yes."

"I didn't," Margaret winces, feeling guilt for lying to Emma. Emma was the last person she ever wanted to lie to. Just the thought made her feel like shit but... She couldn't stay away from David. It was like he had a magnet that attracted her to him. Pulling her no matter how hard she tried to stay away.

"Yeah, I know." Finally. She wasn't sure how long she could keep pretending to believe her.

"You do? How?" Margaret eyes widen, this wasn't what she thought how this conversation would of gone.

"Because I'm Sheriff, and you are a lovesick school teacher. Covering your tracks is not exactly your strong suit," Emma explains as if it was common sense. Even a blind man could of see it.

"Well, I've been discre- Discrete."

"Two teacups in the sink, new perfume, late nights, plunging necklines. It was not hard to connect the dots."

"Plunging?"

Emma shrugs. "When I met you, you were a top button kind of girl."

"Huh." Margaret nods her understanding. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not your mother," Emma answers her dryly. Even though she cares deeply for Margaret. She is not telling an grown woman what to do or feel. That was up to her. No matter how wrong it was.

"No. Well, according to Henry, I'm yours," Margaret points out, smiling. Emma cared in her weird distance way.

Ignoring her. "I just figured that you would let me know when it was time. I'm assuming it's time."

"He's telling Kathryn."

"Everything?" Emma questions.

Margaret nods. Everything."

Handing over a wrapped gift to Henry, Regina smiling softly at the ten year old boy. Henry means everything to her, no matter how much he hates her. "Go on. Open it."

"What's the occasion?" Henry asks.

"The occasion is I love you. Go on." Why does she need a reason to give Henry gifts. Surely he knows that she loves him. It hurts her but she'll never show it. No matter how much he hates her and distrust her, she'll always truly love him.

Henry opens the box and pulls out a video game. Looking down at the handheld console.

"Now, I know you miss your book, but with this, you can do the heroics. You can save the princesses, you can be the hero." Lifting his chin, making him look into her eyes. "Henry, you have to believe me. When I tore down the playground, I did it for your safety. Please, don't be upset with me. I really didn't mean to destroy your book." She hopes that he can see that she was telling the truth. If he was really Emma's son, he had to have her superpower. To see who is telling the truth or lies.

"It's not just the book," Henry corrects her.

"Okay, then what is it?"

"It's Emma – I want to see her." The distance was starting to upset him. He liked how his mom was when Emma was around. She was like before the Evil Queen.

Taking a deep breath, calming her nerves at the mention of Emma's name. She won't lie that she didn't miss the feisty blonde. Specially her hazel eyes and how they send electricity throughout her body, warming her cold blood and heart. And the smirk of her when she's right for once.

"Henry -" Regina started to tell the boy but wasn't sure what to tell him. She was lost for words.

"Why can't you realize that you have a heart and deserve to be happy," Henry complained. Maybe he been going at breaking the curse wrong. The Evil Queen was the one who cast it because she wanted a happy ending that was stolen from her. What if Regina finding love, a happy ending will break the curse.

"If we are talking about your fantasy, me as the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen doesn't deserve a happy ending," Regina replies, shaking her head. Playing along to his game. "I've read the book and I think that she be punished for her crimes."

"Crimes that you were forced to do."

"The Evil Queen wasn't forced to do any of those crimes. She let the darkness take over her." Regina can't believe she's arguing with her son about her past. A past that had him being cold to her.

"Then make it up," Henry tells her.

"Make up what? For all the hearts she stole or killed? It's a list, and not a small one." Sure she feels bad but it won't change the past. It's her past, she just has to look forward for the future and hope she learned from her mistakes. Mistakes that she won't apologize. What's been done, as been done.

Shaking his head, why was his mom being more stubborn than normal. "Why are you afraid of falling in love?"

Regina just stared at her son. Her back stiffen and her shoulder squared as her eyes harden. Her jaw setting, "what is this about, Henry?"

"You are falling in love with Emma," Henry answers her, not backing off.

Taking a deep breath, once again calming her nerves as she tries to loosen her body. "I am not falling in love with Miss. Swan." She misses her but not because she loved the blonde. She couldn't stand her, in fact. They are always bumping heads, always finding ways to piss off the other.

"That's because you don't like having someone else in control." Henry gets up and leaves the Mayor's office.

Regina watch her son leave her with new thoughts that's been driving her mind insane. She needs to figure this out soon or she'll lose her sanity.

August pulls up to Granny's Diner on his motorcycle, as Emma comes out to meet him.

"You going to come in? I thought you wanted that drink," Emma asks in annoyance.

"I do, but I didn't say here. Hop on," August lifts the spare helmet.

"You want me to get on the back of that bike?"

"That's what 'hop on' means," August tells her, mocking her stupid question.

Rolling her eyes. "How about if we go somewhere, I drive?"

"How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith? You owe me a drink. Hop on. I know a good watering hole."

Narrowing her eyes, Emma takes a chance. Taking the spare helmet. The two ride off.

Emma and August reach a well at the edge of the forest. Getting off the bike, they walk over to it.

"A watering hole? Literally?" She couldn't believe that he actually meant a real watering hole.

"Well, say what you want about me – I always tell the truth."

"I just thought a drink was, like, wine or whiskey."

"What, do you want me to get you drunk?" August asks her.

"No," Emma answers seriously.

"Next time," August winks at her, giving her his best cocky smirk.

"You are optimistic." Great, something she looks forward as to...Not...

August takes out two cups, handing one to Emma. Pulling up the well's bucket to fill the cups.  
"They say there's something special about this well. There's even a legend. They say that the water from the well is fed by an underground lake, and that lake has magical properties."

"Magic? You sound like Henry," Emma couldn't help to compare the two. It seems that fairy tales are more than just stories in a book.

August smiled at the mention of the kid. "Smart kid." Pouring the water, filling the cups. "So, this legend. It says that if you drink the water from the well, something lost will be returned to you."

"You know an awful lot about this town for being a stranger." Emma narrows her eyes at the man, trying to get a reading of him.

"And you know very little for being the Sheriff," August encounters back at her.

Emma crosses her arms. "How do you know all this? You've been here before?" He will answer her questions, she will find the truth. Why is he.

"I know all of this for one very simple reason – I read the plaque," August explains, shrugging as he told a simple lie. Hoping that she believed him.

"You actually believe that?" Her superpower was tingling, telling her that he just lied.

"I'm a writer. I have to have an open mind."

"Yeah, but magic?" She has an open mind but this whole fairy tale, magic crap wasn't making any real sense.

"Water is a very powerful thing. Cultures as old as time have worshiped it. It flows throughout all lands, connecting the entire world. If anything had mystical properties – if anything had magic – well, I'd say it'd be water." Handing over back her cup full with water. She's going to be a hard one to crack.

Emma shakes her head, not believing any of this humbo jumbo. "That's asking a lot to believe on faith."

"If you need evidence for everything, Emma, you're going to find yourself stuck in one place for a long time," August warns her.

Shrugging. "Maybe. Or, maybe I'll just find the truth before anyone else." Taking the cup from him.

"Well, Miss Skeptic, there's one thing I can tell you for sure that requires no leap of faith, and I know you'll agree with me."

"What's that?" Emma wondered.

August takes a sip from the cup. "This is good water."

As she took leaves off her yellow beetle, she notice something from the corner of her eyes. Looking down, a red metal box in the gutter. Realizing it's the same box that Henry's book was hidden in, she opens it. The fairy tale book, fully intact.

She knew that she couldn't wait another second, even though she really wanted to give it back to Henry as soon as possible. But she doesn't want to push Regina. Getting in the car, drives home.

As she drove off, August watch her from a distance.

As he waits for his mom, he plays the video game that was actually fun. He was so into the game, he didn't realize Emma walking up to him. With a bag in her hand, sitting next down to him.

"Wow, I love that game. Space Paranoids, right?" Emma looks down at the console, watching him shooting at objects.

"Yeah, my mom got it for me," Henry tells her.

"I used to play that all the time when I was a kid." Emma watch him lose. "Relax – it's all in the wrists."

"My mom's picking me up in, like, five minutes."

Emma nods her head. "Alright. I'll be quick, then. I just have something I'd like to give you." Taking out the book out of her bag, giving it to him.

Henry's face lite up from seeing the book. "You found it! Where'd you get it?" Flipping through the pages.

"I found it in a gutter. It must have fallen off the dump truck on the way to the junkyard and got tossed around in the rain. And, somehow, made its way back to me."

Henry couldn't believe how the book showed up. "Wow. That's crazy."

"What other explanation could there be?"

Henry shrugs, "I don't know."

"Well, whatever happened, it came back to me."

This had to be a sign. "Maybe, it means our luck is changing. Operation Cobra is back on. It's a sign. Things are going to be better."

Emma smiles down at him. "I hope you're right, kid. I got to go."

Leaving Emma doesn't notice two brown eyes watching her from a distance. And if she did notice, she would've saw a smile on the brunette's face.

**I know it's short but there isn't much to work with and also it's part of the big plan. So tell me what you think. Review, please. Whatever is on your mind. Good or bad. Ideas to opinions are welcome. **

**I already have the next two chapters typed up and another is being in the progress of being typed up too. I'll have them post up during this week. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews and having interset in the story. **

**Here is episode 14, Dreamy. It's short just to warn you. There wasn't much to work with... **

**I could on wish to own something this awesome...**

**Enjoy.**

Investigating Kathryn's crashed car, taking mental notes as she inspects it.

"You mind if I take a look, too?" Sidney arrives on the scene with a camera.

"What for?" Emma questions him.

"Well, just because I got fired from The Mirror, doesn't mean I can't do a little freelance reporting," Sidney explains. "So, what do we got here?"

"Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road abandoned. Engine running, no one around. Registered to Kathryn Nolan. She's MIA."

"Kathryn Nolan, whose husband very publicly left her? I mean, the story writes itself. If I get a scoop like that, The Daily Mirror would have no choice but to take me back." Sidney got excited, he needs to Regina that she can trust him again.

"Calm down, tiger. You don't work for Regina anymore," Emma points out. She knows that story, sadly.

"We need to prove to her that she can trust us again. To get the right facts. And by facts, I mean the right way."

Emma just looks at, seeing if he was lying but no sirens went off. She would like a reason to get close to Regina for any kind of time. Even if it was two seconds.

"Kathryn got accepted to law school in Boston. Maybe, after David dumped her, she decided to leave town. Car broke down, she hitched the rest of the way. That's what I would do if I was running away from my problems."

Opening the trunk of the car, they find a suitcase inside.

"And, uh, would you leave your clothes in the car?" Sidney was new at whole thing and could be wrong but something tells him that he isn't.

Emma sighs, great, this is getting to be more work than it has to. "Time to pull Kathryn's phone records and find out who she spoke to last."

Sidney nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, you know, if you go through the Sheriff's Department, it'll take you days to get those. I've got a contact over at the phone company, who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple hours."

"Great. Call me the minute you get your hands on those phone records." She knew he was lying but if he can get those phone contacts, the faster this is over.  
David's truck pulls up along the side of the road.

"There he is."

"Time to break the news." Emma never liked giving bad news.

"You really think he doesn't know?"

Emma sighs, "I'm about to find out."

As David got out of his truck and walked over the two, he knew something bad happened. Kathryn's car was there, empty.

"She's just gone?"

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Emma questions him.

David shakes his head. "I-I don't… I don't understand. What happened?" Nothing was making sense to him. He never wished any bad on anyone. Not even Kathryn.

Emma shrugs. "I don't know. I'm trying to find out. What can you tell me? When was the last time you spoke to Kathryn?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

Emma looks closely to David. Getting a read on him. "Okay, look. I know there has been lies and deceit, and I'm really not judging you, but is that the truth?"

David nods, there was no reason to lie. He has nothing to hide. "Yes. I haven't spoken to her since we… I ended things. And I came home yesterday, and all her things were gone. I assumed she was going to Boston. That's what she told me. Am I a suspect or something?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. I know when people are telling the truth, David, and you are. She hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours. She's not even technically missing. But, if she is, trust me – I will find her."

Slamming the file case of Kathryn's on her desk. She wasn't any closer to solving this case. Running her hand through her blonde hair, calming her nerves.

"What's wrong?" Sidney asks.

"I just got off the phone with Kathryn's school in Boston. Registration was this morning, and she never showed up." This wasn't turning out to easy. The 24 hours will be over and she'll have to report this. Kathryn will be considered missing.

"Well, what suspects do you think would have motive to behind Kathryn's disappearance?"

"I don't know... There is nothing to go on."

"What about Miss. Blanchard? The affair between her and David is known all over town." Sidney points out.

"She had nothing to do with anything. Trust me." Margaret can't even hurt a fly, so forget a person. Also, Margaret wouldn't be able to keep it to herself. Margaret guilt tend to get the best of her.

"But she's the one-" Sidney tries to argue back.

Emma wouldn't hear none of it. Cutting Sidney off, "trust me – I know her. Just get me those phone records."

"I'll get them as soon as possible," Sidney nods his head, leaving the station.

As Regina was filing papers out, a fax comes through. Looking through the pages, her eyes narrow at the information it provided. Grabbing her phone, dialing a number, waiting for the other line to pick up.

Cursing when she got voice mail. "Hello, Sidney? Those phone records you wanted – I have them. And I think you'll find them quite helpful."

Hanging up, Regina looks over to her jacket. Something doesn't feel right with Kathryn's sudden missing situation. She needs to get to the bottom of it, sighing, she grabs her jacket and leaves the office.

Rushing to the station, she finds Emma going through pictures pin to a bulletin board. The blonde seem completely absorbed to the crash scene in front of her. As she was trying to find a answer within them.

Biting her lips to keep from thinking any further about the blonde. Clearing her voice, gaining the attention of the blonde.

Not looking away from the bulletin board. "You find something?"

"I have Kathryn's phone records," Regina answers as she saw Emma snapped her head towards her, completely shocked on see her.

Emma wanted to pinch herself. There was no way this wasn't a dream. She must of fallen asleep on her desk again. Cause Regina was standing in the station, holding a folder.

"You were the friend that owed Sidney?"

"Even though what you and Sidney did is still unacceptable. I do owe him from something he did for me in the past." Regina's voice wasn't anything but cold to Emma. She was still made at the blonde.

Emma winced at the tone Regina spoke. "I'm sorry about that. Please let me explain myself," Emma begged. All she needs was five minutes. To prove to her that she was an idiot and a fool. That she wasn't like everyone else.

Regina ignores Emma's attempt of an apologize. "Every call she made the day she crashed her car." Throwing the folder on Emma's desk, "Including an eight minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident."

Emma quickly snatch the folder off her desk, flipping through the pages, scanning them with her own eyes. "That's not possible. He said he didn't speak to her that day."

Regina just shrugs. "Then, he's lying."

Emma shakes her head. "No. I know when someone is lying, and David-"

"It's right there on paper, Emma." She won't be blame for this either. She hates Charming and Snow almost how much she hates her mother but she had nothing to do with this. If she wanted the two dead, they be dead by now.

Emma snaps her eyes at the brunette. Regina thinks she's blaming this on her. It wasn't even her intention to do so. "I'm not blaming you. There is no proof that points at you. I learned my lesson the last time." Pointing at the phone records, "it's just that this isn't making any sense."

"No proof, yet."

"That's not what's going on here," Emma points out defensively.

"Phone records don't lie – people do. And your friend David does it better than most." Charming and David might be two different people but they are still the same person. They share the same dna, mind and heart. Seeing the disappointed look on Emma's face. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You're not the only person David fooled."

"He did not lie," Emma repeats herself, more stern. She knows when someone is lying and David wasn't. She's 100% sure.

"Did I say that I doubt that ability?" Regina didn't give Emma a chance to answer. "No. I'm actually hoping that ability will be use greatly in the future."

"What do you mean?" Emma was confused.

"Sooner or later, fantasy will become reality. Best to start believing." Regina is starting to feel like a broken record.

"Do you enjoy speaking in riddles?" Emma questions. If Regina just spoke her mind of what she wants to say, getting on her good side would be easier.

"They aren't riddles, dear. They are wisdom that came from knowledge." Turning to leave, Regina stops before leaving the station. "Something doesn't feel right about this case. Watch your back and look for every detail."

Regina still cared for her. That much she's sure or she wouldn't have came. At least someone agreed with her. Something didn't seem right and she needs to find out why.

**So tell me what you think. Opinions, ideas or whatever are always welcome. **

**I promise the next chapter is a bit longer. I'll have it up soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG, almost 100 follows. Can't really believe it's liked by that many people. Thank you for reviews and having interest in the story. **

**Here is episode 15, Red-Handed. This chapter has a twist, I took it a different direction. I hope you like it. And as promise it's a bit longer than the last chapter but not by much.  
**

**I don't own anything just my twists and crazy mind of thinking of them. **

**Enjoy :D**

Taking a sip of her cinnamon cocoa. Emma takes a close to David, who sitting across from her. Taking in every detail of everything he tells her. They been sitting in silence, trying to wrap their minds around what's happening.

"I hope Kathryn's somewhere warm, not out in the cold," David whispers, breaking the silence.

Emma sighing slowly, not liking this situation. "David. I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little bit more here. Your wife is missing. You are in love with another woman. There's this… Unexplained phone call."

"I know, I know. I just… I can't explain why it says that. I didn't do anything to my wife." David never wished something bad to anyone. Or at least to his memory that he can remember. Not even his worst enemy. He just wasn't in love with the person that he vow to be with forever.

"I'm pretty good at spotting a liar. And, honestly, liars have better material. Now, go home." Emma was tired and she needs to sleep. If she gets a good rest, her mind will be more pump to think of other angles.

"I can go?" David looks at Emma in question and shock. Not sure if this was a trap or real.

"We don't even know if there was a crime yet. So, get some sleep."

David smiles. "Thank you." He stands up to leave.

"And, David? Maybe… Get a lawyer." She won't chance this. Just in case, he should be ready to protect himself.

Regina was right, something doesn't feel right. Her gut agrees with. Either this is Kathryn's way of revenge against her husband or... She doesn't even know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Margaret saw Emma coming out of the station, she runs. Catching up to the blonde,  
"Is he okay? David?" Her mind was filled with millions of questions about this case.

"Oh, yeah. He's a little shaken up, but he's headed home. He's fine."

"Any word from Kathryn?"

Emma shakes her head. "Nothing new."

"Did you check with Boston again?" Margaret tries to help.

"She's not there, Mary Margaret," Emma sighed in annoyance. She already thought of that, double check all possibilities first.

"So, we have no idea what happened to her?"

"All we know, is that she found out about you two, gave you a well-deserved slap, and then disappeared," Emma tells her straight up.

Margaret looks up to Emma with hurt eyes. "Well-deserved? Do you really believe that?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. I'm just preparing you for what everyone else is going to think. You two are going to look bad until we figure the truth out," Emma warns her.

"A lot of people are close minded." Why people has to be so harsh and just mind their own business.

"Some are," Emma had to agree. "And, he's not doing himself any favours. So, if there's anything you could think of to pin down his whereabouts that night-"

"He wasn't with me. We really are through," Margaret cuts her off, answering her question.

"Well, there goes his alibi." She was hoping that they were together last night but sadly no... This isn't looking good for David. That's for sure. She just needs to dig deeper...

"I hope you find a way to prove his innocence. I know David wouldn't hurt Kathryn." Margaret saw Emma's lifted eyebrow. "Except for breaking heart."

"Don't worry too much. I'll find out who really is behind this," Emma puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. Promising her that she'll do everything she can to prove David's innocence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A couple of grilled cheeses has finally arrive. Just the way you asked," Ruby walks in the station, finding Emma deep in thought, her nose in a file.

"Emma?" Ruby tries again, trying to gain the blonde's attention. "Emma!"

"What?" Emma snaps her attention away from the file.

Dangling the blonde's lunch in the air in front of her face. "Your lunch."

"Oh. Thanks, Ruby," reaching for the brown bag.

"My pleasure," Ruby smiles. Scanning the the station, seeing a mess of papers all over the place. Her eyes lands on the bulletin board. "Can I take a look?" she points at the board.

"Sure," Emma said after taking a bite of her grill cheese.

Walking over to the board, Ruby studies each picture. Taking note of the damage car and the area around. "Any signs of where Kathryn could be?"

"Nope."

"Did you try going through the forest?" Ruby asks.

"No," Emma shakes her head.

"Well, you should. There is cover up footsteps. She could've walked away into the forest," Ruby opens at a picture.

Wait, what?" Emma puts down the grill cheese, going over to the brunette. She looked at those pictures for hours. Trying to find some kind of clue. There is no way Ruby found something that she didn't see.

"It's kinda hard to tell in this photo but if you look closely, you can see footsteps," Ruby circles her finger around the area she was talking about. Explaining of what she's seeing.

Squirting her eyes, takes a close look at what Ruby was pointing out. The picture wasn't good quality but she can kinda make out what Ruby was seeing.

"I need to do a little wilderness search, and I need your help."

"My help?" Ruby looks at the blonde with a confuse look.

"I looked at those pictures for hours and saw nothing. You looked at them for just a minute and found something that I clearly miss. Two set of eyes are better than one. Maybe you'll find something that I'll miss," Emma explains.

Ruby isn't sure about this. "I don't know..."

"Please," Emma begs. She needs to find something to help her clear David's name. Something told her Ruby will be a big help in helping.

Sighing, Ruby agrees. "Okay."

Smiling, Emma packs her grill cheese and hops in the cruiser, driving to the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is place is massive. How are we supposed to find someone in here?" Ruby takes a look around the area. Trees and more trees were surrounding them.

"That's why I asked you to come. We can cover a lot more than one person," Emma tells her.

"It's massive... We need the whole town of people just to cover half of the forest," Ruby points out. They would need an army to make any kind of progress.

"I'm following the path because there are boot prints, so just stay close," Emma points are the footprints.

"Those aren't the footprints from the pictures. Those look they are from a male than a female," Ruby tells Emma.

Looking back at the footprints. Ruby was right. "That's odd..." Why are there another set of footprints a couple feet from the crime scene.

Looking around, Ruby takes in her surrounding. Taking note of every tree, leave and ground dirty that she sees. Stopping all of sudden, she snaps her head, tilting her head, listening closely. She narrows her eyes, confuse of what got her attention.

"Ruby?" Emma notice the sudden change in Ruby.

"I hear him," Ruby tells the blonde.

"Really?" Emma questions the brunette.

Ruby nods her head. Walking towards the direction of the noise. "Yeah, really. I hear him or…something. I… I know where he is. Don't you?"

Shaking her head. "No."

Ruby takes off through the woods, with Emma close behind her.

"What are you doing?" Emma runs after the brunette as they go deeper in the woods.

"He's over here!" Ruby picks up speed, dodging easily through the trees. Using her scenes to take her to find what she's hearing.

Emma has a hard time catching up to the brunette. She never has done a chase that was this difficult or leaving her out of breath. "Ruby! Ruby?" Emma loses view of the brunette as she zips through the forest. Continuing to run the same path straight ahead, Emma finds Ruby standing over a bleeding and unconscious David.

Rushing over to the two, she kneels next to him, trying to shake him awake. "David? Oh, god. Come on! David, come on! Wake up! David, wake up!"

David slowly opens his eyes. "Emma? What? Ruby?" His brain was fuzzy and throbbing in pain.

"Do you remember where you are?" Emma asks him.

David shakes his head. "No, I…" Looking around his surrounding. "What the hell? I was… I was in your office. Did you bring me here?"

"You don't remember anything since you were in my office? Last night?" Emma's eyes widen, questioning David.

"No, I don't," David truly is confuse.

Something doesn't feel right. This case is becoming bigger as the day goes by. And Emma wasn't sure if that's a good thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, he's bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated and have a minor concussion," Dr. Whale tells the the two. "Someone hit you hard in the head, you have a nasty bump in the back of your head."

"Do you think someone hit him from the back of the head?" Emma asks the doctor.

"Yes," Dr. Whale answers. "That bump seem to be created from a hard force from the behind. Whoever did this, he either used a bat or a pan or something hard."

Taking notes in her notepad. "Due to that he was in the coma, his mind blacked out from the force?" She must cover all angles, she can't let any rock not be turn.

"It's so strange. I can't even believe it happened," David whispers out loud.

"David, you need to think long and hard. Try to remember. Maybe this is the person who kidnap Kathryn," Emma tells David.

"I..." David starts to speak but was cut off.

Regina comes storming into the room. "Stop talking, David," Regina snarled at the man. "What are you doing here?" She demands at Emma. "Why doesn't this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?" Regina looks over to the blonde.

Emma shakes her head. "No, because he's not under arrest. We're just talking."

Regina fakes a chuckle. "Right. Just talking."

"What are you doing here?" Emma questions the brunette.

"Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan's emergency contact," Dr. Whale replies.

Emma looks at the brunette, not liking that fact. "You have to be kidding me."

"I thought that changed to Kathryn?" David asks.

Regina looks away from the hazel eyes to blue eyes. "Well, Kathryn's currently unavailable. Some people haven't found her yet." Turning her eyes to hazel. "Stop trying to place blame and just find her."

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search, Regina," Emma points out.

"Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out," Regina says coldly.

"What do you think I'm doing? Playing princess?" Emma gets offended. She can't believe Regina would think less of her.

Regina smirks, "of course not, dear. I never took you as a princess. More like a... knight if you ask me but you aren't doing your job."

Sometimes Emma hates that smirk. Especially with those cold eyes that glow darkly. "I am doing my job," Emma snaps at the brunette.

"I thought finding people is what you do," Regina points out. She knew she was stepping on the blonde's pride but she would be lying if she wasn't enjoying it. Seeing the fire behind the hazel eyes when she's being question on her ability.

"It. Is."

"Well, than. Why isn't Kathryn found yet?"

Emma knew the Regina was just pushing her buttons. Trying to get a rise from and it was working. Sadly. "Usually there are clues in finding someone."

"Well, find some," Regina demands the blonde.

Rolling her eyes, she turns her attention back to David. "Is there anything that you remember? Even if you think it will be useless."

David shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

Smiling, "it's alright. But call me if you remember anything."

Emma goes to leave the hospital to get back to the drawing board. She needs to come up with a new plan. Just before she goes, Regina stops her.

"Sheriff Swan," Regina calls out.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" Emma turns around.

Regina couldn't believe what she's about to say. "Mr. Nolan is in the best hands."

Emma couldn't help from softing and smiling. She knew what Regina was doing was something big for her. And she was doing it for her "Thank you."

Regina just nods and walks back, heading back to David's room.

Now Emma has to get to the bottom of this. Regina was helping her and believe in her.. That something she thought would never happen after what she pulled a while back. Regina doesn't help anyone but she was doing it for her. And that says a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Granny's Diner," Ruby answers the phone.

"It's me," Emma says. "I need your help again."

"What do you need?"

"I have a crazy hunch but... David went to the Toll Bridge when he woke up from his coma. I just.. can you meet me and just check it out? See if there is any signs?" Emma could use Ruby's gift at searching. Skills that she doesn't have.

"Okay," Ruby replies.

Emma mentally fist pumps the air. "It's going to be dark out soon. David's going to be let out. If there is something there, we've got to get there first."

"No problem. I'll be there is a jiffy." Ruby signals Granny that she'll be taking her break, leaving the Diner.

"You are the best, Ruby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting out of her car, walks into the forest once more. "What am I even looking for?" Ruby asks the other side of the line.

"Anything out of the ordinary. Something that doesn't belong there," Emma answers comes through the phone.

Ruby closes her eyes, letting her senses lead her. Ruby heads toward the bank of the river flowing under the bridge. "And…if I find something?"

"Just follow your instincts," Emma encourages her.

Finding a board near the water. She flips it over, revealing a patch of sand underneath it. Her instincts and senses told her something was dig in it. Putting Emma on speaker and places the phone on a nearby rock. She grabs a stick and begins to dig. Digging until she hits something hard. Brushing the sand away with her hand, revealing a small jewelry box.

"You…can't give me a clue what I'm looking for?" Ruby questions again. She was completely new at this. She didn't want to disppoint.

"Anything of Kathryn's."

Opening the jewelry box, Ruby abruptly drops it.

"Ruby? What's going on? Did you find something?"

"Do you think Kathryn was heartless..." Ruby tries to joke.

"What?" Emma questions, completely confused. "I'm almost there. Just hold on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the station, Emma and Ruby stare at the open jewelry box sitting on the desk.

"Is… Is that really what I think it is?" Ruby asks, wishing it wasn't true.

Emma nods sternly. "Yeah."

I feel like I should be freaking out that is a real finger but I'm not..." Ruby turns around.

"You okay?" Emma asks, shutting the lid of the box.

"I don't know what I am," Ruby says. First the tea cup and now it seems like she's use to this kind of stuff.

"It's going to be all right. We can figure out what happened now. Ruby, you did good," Emma was proud of the brunette. Ruby was a natural at this. Better than her that's for sure.

"This, is doing good?" she's not a freak?

Emma smiles and nods. "Yeah. It's amazing. First, you found David, and now, this. I know you are confuse and whatever but I would love to have you on the team."

Ruby eyes widen at what Emma just asked. "You want me to be your deputy?"

"Hell, yeah. You and me. We make a great team," Emma replies. She could always use back up. "The pay isn't good and the crime rate isn't nearly as bad as it should be but there are moments like these that I could use help."

"Can I still work at the diner?" Ruby asks. She couldn't leave Granny. Even though Granny tells to treat her like a child but she's all she got to a family. She can't remember what happened to her parents but Granny has always been there for her.

Shrugs. "Sure. I'll call you if I need your help on something."

Ruby smiles, liking the feeling of using the searcher talents. "Awesome. I would love to be your deputy."

Emma opens a drawer, taking out a badge that she kept in it. She hands over the badge to Ruby. "Welcome to the team."

Ruby smiles, taking the gold badge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks Granny, seeing Granny grab her arm in pain.

"Yeah," Granny grunts. "Same as it is every full moon."  
"It seems that we both have something that pains us on the full moon.." Ruby points out, looking at the tea cup on the shelf.

"Good thing it only comes once a month for three nights..." Granny smiles softly at her granddaughter.

"I'm a deputy now but I'm still going to help around here," Ruby tells her the good news of her new job.

Granny pulls her the brunette into a hug. "As long you are happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you, Granny," Ruby hugs her back. "I finally found something that makes sense to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"David, it's going to be okay," Margaret tries to assure David.

"Really? How do you know that? Because, I honestly can't say anything about what's going on," David snaps.

"Well, there has to be an explanation," Margaret points out.

David sighs. "You're right. But the problem is, I don't think it's a good one."

Emma enters the animal shelter. "There you are."

"What is it? Did you find her?" David prays that it's good news.

"We found a box."

"Wait… Wait… What does that mean?" David was confused, not understanding Emma.

"We think it… We think that she…" Emma swallows, not sure how to tell him.

"What?" David wanted to know.

"There was a human heart inside it," Emma tells him bluntly.

Margaret gasps. "Oh, my god."

David couldn't belive his ears. This can't be happening. He never wanted anything bad to happen to Kathryn. Breaking down in tears. "No. No."

"I called Mayor Mills and we're going to send it out for some tests, but there aren't any other missing people." Emma didn't want to do this but she has no choice. "There's more."

"What?" Could it get any worst?

"There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box. I ran them through the records of everyone in town, and there was a match," Emma explains.

Realization hits David. "Arrest me,"

Emma shakes her head. "David, the fingerprints weren't yours."

"What?"

"They were Mary Margaret's," Emma answers.

No one moves, completely frozen. All blood was drain in all their faces.

"What?" Margaret breaks the silence. She killed Kathryn? That's impossible... Right?

**This was my take on this episode. A twist that left Ruby staying as deputy. Which I thought she should of done both helping Granny and Emma. So this way she was her own person, using her skills and making her Granny proud. Or at least that's my opinion. **

**So tell me what you thought. Good.. Bad? Review. Both opinions, thoughts or ideas are always welcome.  
**

**Next chapter will be posted up by Saturday. I got it already typed out.. I want to get to season two asap to be caught up with it before it re-airs.. I got some awesome ideas in my opinion to have Swan Queen canon for the next season. It's all planned out in my head, kinda...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for liking, loving or interested in my story. Love reading and seeing new followers :D**

**Here is Heart of Darkness, episode 16 with a twist. Like usual, I hope you enjoy. **

**Never did, never will or ever own anything. **

"Taking Margaret's mugshot. "Please turn to the right."

Turning to the right. "Emma, this is a mistake. I didn't kill Kathryn," Margaret points out, not believing what's going. She can't believe that Emma was doing this.

Looking serious to her friend. "Of course you didn't. But, while I am your friend, I am also the Sheriff. And I have to go where the evidence leads." And it lead to you, she thinks silently. She sets her jaw and swallow her pride and continue to do her job.

Margaret points to herself. "Which points to me? Emma, yesterday it was David. There's something not right here."

That could be the understatement of the year. "I know. But, your fingerprints were on that box, and his are not. So, now we have to deal with this." Even though she didn't like it.

"Evidence that says I cut out Kathryn's heart…and buried it in the woods," Margaret sums the situation that she's in. "This is insane." Nothing was making any sense. She never been so confused in her life.

"If I don't book you, with all this evidence, it's going to look like favouritism. And then, Regina will have cause and she will fire me. And then, you know what she'll do?" Emma asks her friend but didn't wait for an answer. "She'll bring in someone who will railroad you. So, please – just try to be patient and trust me. We can't even move forward till we verify the heart belonged to Kathryn. And I am still waiting for the DNA test results. But, in the meantime, you need to bear with me and trust me."

This can't be happening. Margaret couldn't even hide the fact that she was sneaking around with David. She couldn't even kill a fly without feeling guilty about it the second she does it. She knew Margaret didn't do. Or David.

None the evidence was adding right. She might not be the smartest, specially in math but she knew when something was smelling fishy. Someone was framing for murdering Kathryn. For what reason she doesn't know yet.

Margaret throws her arms in the air. "This is crazy. I would never hurt anyone." Pinching the bridge of her nose, fighting the headache that was being created from all this crazy mess. A mess that she didn't do. She knows that for sure.

"I know that and those who believe that you aren't capable of this, knows. But I have to do this by the book," Emma places a hand on Margaret's shoulder, showing her that she was on her side. Margaret couldn't help from smiling. And mouthing a 'Thank you.'

"I have some questions to ask," Emma leads the raven head into an interrogation room.

"What kind of questions?" Margaret asks.

Emma just smiles and points down at the empty seat. Motioning her roommate to take a sit, Regina comes walking in.

"Hello, Miss Blanchard."

Margaret looks over to the blonde. "What is she doing here?"

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial. It can only help you." Must do everything by the book. She can't fail her friend.

"I have nothing to hide. Ask me anything."

Nodding her head, Emma turns on the tape recorder. Looking over to Regina who was looking at Margaret very closely and very hard. Those cold eyes had a tint of hate hidden deep within them. Forcing her attention away from the brunette, she focuses on the task on hand.

"The heart was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?"

Margaret nods her head once. "Yes, many times. It's where David and I liked to meet."

"Mr. Nolan."

"Yes."

"And, you met there… For what purpose?" Emma knew the answer but she has to hear it from Margaret's lips.

"We were having an affair. I'm not proud of what happened, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn," Margaret shakes her head. She doesn't work that way.

Emma takes out the jewelry box, placing it on the table in front of Margaret. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Margaret looks at the jewelry box in shock. "Yes, it's my jewelry box." That explains why her fingerprints were all over it but it doesn't get her a 'get out of jail' card.

"That's what we found the heart in," Emma tells her.

"Don't you see what's happening here? Someone stole that box and put the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm innocent!" Margaret will not be blame for something she did not do.

Regina has stayed silent and deep in her thoughts of the past as she watches and listen to her step daughter. "Miss Blanchard, it's okay. I know what you're going through." Tilting her head and look into the blue eyes. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. To be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you." Darkness can even consume even the purest hearts.

Margaret disagreed. "But, I haven't changed. I'm still the same person I've always been – a good person. I did not do this." Regina had to believe her, even under all of that hatred and coldness. She had to believe that she wasn't capable of this.

"Can I speak to you in the hallway, please?" Emma dragged Regina outside of the interrogation room. "I told you to leave the questioning to me."

"How do you know she didn't do it? If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don't you think there'd be signs of a break in? Well, you're her roommate – tell me. Has there been a break in?" Regina questions the blonde. Seeing no answer was coming out of Emma's mouth, she continue to speak. "She is a woman who's had her heart broken, and that… That can make you do unspeakable things."

She knew better than anyone else. No matter how strong, pure you are. Darkness will always will when it comes a broken heart. Love was weakness. It's everyone's down fall. It was hers. It will be Snow White's too.

Emma just looks into chocolate eyes as they harden and her face blank. She couldn't help but wish she knew what Regina was referring to. A past that she wish that Regina would tell her, open her heart to her.

"Just give me time to figure something out. Let me check some things out," Emma silently asks the brunette to continue to help. To have faith in he.

"I can only hold off for so long," Regina tells her. "I'll give you the chance to prove innocents but no longer than that." No matter how much Regina hated the raven haired beauty, she knew Snow White wasn't capable of murder. Even after so many chances to destroy her.

"Thank you," Emma says sincer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma heads back to Margaret's and her's apartment. She needs to find some kind of clue to prove of a break and entering. This was her only chance of proving Margaret's innocents.

Checking the locks of the door and windows, she takes notes of the area to see if anything was out of place, different from before. Anything could be a big help.

Snapping her head to the front door as it opens, Henry comes in. "Henry. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"We have to help Miss Blanchard."

"I am helping her. That's why I'm searching the apartment. But you got to go home." If Regina found about Henry disobeying her, she will be toast. If she's lucky... Maybe Regina will put butter...

Henry shakes his head. "Not going to happen."

Sighing, damn that stubborn kid. "Just stay out of the way."

"So, what are we looking for?" Henry asks, watching Emma continue to do what she was doing.

"I'm trying to see if maybe, someone broke in. Looking for busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of thing," Emma explains to him. Maybe if she calls Ruby to come and take a look around. Two set of eyes are better than one. Specially with Ruby's talent of searching.

"So, you think someone's setting her up," Henry sums up.

Emma nods her head. "It's the only thing that makes sense. The only problem is, nobody's got a motive." That she knows of.

"My mom does."

"Regina?"

"She hates Snow White." Seeing Emma rolling her eyes. "Hey, you wanted a motive," Henry defends himself.

"Well, I don't think 'she hates Snow White' will hold up in a court, Henry," Emma tells the kid.

Giving up from searching, Emma flops down on the bed. The heat noisily turns on, suddenly. Getting up, looking down, searching for the source of the noise. Seeing a heating vent, she takes off the grate of the vent and sticks her hand in. Taking a hold of something.

"Did you find something?" Henry asks her, hoping she did.

Emma pulls out a hunting knife wrapped in a cloth. Cursing, she closes her eyes. This can't be getting worst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Emma drops Henry off at Granny's Diner. He orders a hot chocolate and just stares at it. Lost in thought, trying to figure out how to make things right. Mary Margaret is innocent. That much he knows it's true.

"I don't think that hot chocolate's going to drink itself," August snaps the boy away from melted chocolate babarge. "You're upset about your teacher." For a small town, news travel fast.

"She didn't do it. Why can't anyone see that?" Why they have to be small minded.

"Because most people just see what's right in front of them. And I don't think you're going to find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug." People are going to always think the same way. No matter if there is two sides of a story, people are only going to listen to what they want to listen to.

"Then where?" If he could help Emma out, Miss. Blanchard will be free and accused.

"That a book in your bag? You know I'm a writer. So, I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form," August codes his words. Wanting the boy to find the answer in his own way.

Henry just shrugs. "It's just a book." Fairy tales aren't going to help in this. Even though his mom can be part of it but she wouldn't have the time as she's been spending it around him. She could've got some to do it for... No. His mom could be last resort. He believe in his gut that she had nothing to do with it.

"Is it?" August questions the boy.

"Yeah," Henry sighs sadly. He needs to start to believe that it was just a fantasy not a reality.

August shakes his head, not believing the boy. "I think we both know that that's not the case."

Henry narrow his eyes speciously. "What do you know about it?" He has his theories of who of this stranger is. None which made too much sense but were fairy tales that made sense.

"I know it's a book of stories."

Rolling his eyes. "Aren't all books?" Henry asks dryly.

"Stories…" August gave a pause for effect. Making sure the kid was listening to the words he was about to say. "that really happened."

Henry tries to keep his face from showing his shock and surprise. "You think my book is real?"

"As real as I am," August points out factly.

"How do you know?" Henry demands. There was someone who actually believes him.

"Well, let's just say that, uh, I'm a believer. And I want to help others see the light," August tells half the truth. "That, my friend, is why I'm here," August explains why he was here. The million dollar question the boy and the blonde that gave birth to him wanted to kow.

"But I already believe."

"Oh, I'm not here for you, buddy. I'm here for Emma." The Savior. The one person who's going to end this curse and send them back home. Saving them all from the Evil Queen.

"So, you want to get her to believe? Why don't you just tell her?" Henry questions. He's been trying but it hasn't been going well as he had hoped. Just setbacks that kept Operation Cobra from going farther.

"Well, there are some people – like you and me – we can go on faith. But others – like Emma – they need proof," August explains. Emma isn't easy to believe on something that sounded so far fetch. The real world has made Emma turn her back against fantasies to reality.

"Last time I tried to find proof, I got trapped in a sinkhole." Finding proof isn't easy. That much he knew for sure.

"There are less dangerous places to look," August tells the boy. "Can I see the book?" Taking the book, he flips through it, showing the hidden codes of cracking this case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was peeling an apple, deep in thought when David knocks at the door and lets himself in. "Hey. Can I talk to you?"

Not having really a choice. "Of course," Regina forces out. She was willing to help try to save them someone elses hands of their dooms but that's as far she was willing to go. She wants to be the one to bring their downfall but by stupid human crime.

"These accusations against Mary Margaret – they've been gnawing away at me. She didn't do this," David tells the Mayor as if she didn't know already.

Of course poor Snow White wasn't capable of murder. She was fairest of them all after all. Biting her tongue from lashing out. "I understand what you're going through. It's painful when someone we care about betrays us."

She was reminded everyday she saw Snow White. That she wasn't able to keep a secret. A secret that she begged the little girl not to say. But that was saying life was easy and life isn't easy. It had to bite her in the butt.

David shakes his head, not agreeing with the Mayor. "She's a good person. I know her."

Regina wanted to laugh out loud at that comment. She knew both Snow White and Mary Margaret better than David and Charming will ever know. She did raise her when she was a child. "Maybe you don't. Maybe, you just want to. Everyone has a dark side, David."

Everyone has a dark side was echoing in head. The heavy truth ring and ached throughout her body, mind and soul. She was once good, kind and caring. Now she was cold, careless and... Evil.

"Yeah, sure, but having a dark side and doing something so evil – that's a different thing. That's not what she is."

"Perhaps. I always believe that evil isn't born – it's made."

"All due respect, Regina, I don't think you know much about evil." If only he knew how wrong he was...

"Well, if she didn't do it, then who did?" She would like to know the truth, to help the blonde in anyway she can.

David shrugs. "I don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out. But those blackouts I've been having – they've made everything so hazy."

Regina places the apple carefully on her desk. "Please, tell me you're not accusing yourself."

"You know, maybe if I could clear up my missing time, I could prove Mary Margaret's innocence."

"You're very sweet, David. But you're also wrong. Evil doesn't always look evil. Sometimes it's staring right at us, and we don't even realize it," Regina points out. She did it for years, letting the darkness take over slowly. Plotting, learning, taking her time before taking her chance. Everyone wonders when she became dark.

"I've been turning away to give Sheriff Swan a chance to help Miss. Blanchard," Regina assures David. She was no his side.. For now. Even if she's hating it but if Miss. Blanchard was going to be blame for something, it'll be by her terms and hands.

One day she'll come up with the perfect revenge when the day comes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The heating vent? Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is," Margaret tells the blonde. This is getting worst and worst for her as she grips the cold bars of the cell.

"Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there. I checked for signs of a break in, but there weren't any." They were running out of time. Once the dna of the heart comes in and it point out it's Kathryn... Margaret is looking to life in jail. And she doesn't want that happening.

"You don't believe me," Margaret whispers, slowly letting go of cold bars, stepping away.

"Of course I do," Emma rushes over to reach for Margaret's hand. "But what I think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Okay, what are you saying?"

Emma couldn't believe she's telling a second person this within the same week. "I'm saying, you should think about hiring a lawyer."

"An excellent idea,: Mr. Gold annonce as he enters the station.

"Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?" Emma questions the older man.

"Offering my legal services."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "You're a lawyer?" What does Mr. Gold not do?

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts?" Mr. Gold asks the blonde, answering her question at the same time. "I've been following the details of your case, Miss Blanchard. And I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"And why is that?" Margaret asks, not liking the sound of it.

"Well, because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges," Mr. Gold points out.

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here. We need to find the truth," Emma tells him. She'll never trust this man. Regina and Henry has warn her to stay away from this man. That already, only, set of her flags, warning signs.

"Exerting influence may be exactly what's needed here," Mr. Gold argues back.

"What's needed here, is for me to do my job," Emma snaps back. She made a promise and she's going to keep it. Even if she has to flip this town upside down. She will prove Margaret's innocence.

"Well, no one's stopping you. I'm only here to help."

Margaret saw Emma's fits clutching at her side, at the stiffness of her back that she was about to snap. "Enough. Please go."

"You heard her," Regina's voice echos.

"Madam Mayor," Mr. Gold greets the brunette.

"I think your services aren't need," Regina slowly walks in the station.

"Miss. Blanchard needs someone who has her best interests."

"I agree Miss. Blanchard needs a lawyer. But it's not you." Regina will be damn if Mr. Gold was going to help her enemy. "I'll provide the best lawyer."

"I'm more than capable of choosing who has my best interests, Mayor Mils," Margaret speaks up.

When she wants to actually help is when Snow White shuts her down. "Fine. But if you end up in jail, don't come crying to me," Regina points out coldly.

"Margaret.."

"I need to do your job, or else I'm screwed. So, just please – do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help," Margaret cuts Emma off.

Mr. Gold smiles. "I'll do what I can do to make sure Margaret gets out of these bars.

Emma couldn't believe she's about to agree to this. Looking over to Regina, who's eyes were dark, not liking the situation as much as her. The brunette didn't trust Mr. Gold. For what reasons she doesn't know. Yet. "Good luck, Mary Margaret. I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for."

Motioning Regina to follow her out, they leave the two alone.

"I can't pay you."

"I didn't ask for money."

"Then why are you doing this?" Margaret asks.

"Let's just say, I'm invested in your future," Mr. Gold tells her. It was all part of the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He isn't to be trusted, Miss. Swan. How many times do I have to repeat myself for it to get through?" Regina was starting to feel like a parrot.

"I know. I don't either but Margaret didn't give a lot of room to detest," Emma points out. Sometimes she thinks the brunette beauty just likes to get on her nerves.

"By doing that is finding something that turns the evidence away from your roommate."

"Every clue I find turns me to a corner, a cold end," Emma complains. She never works so hard to catch someone but this proving different.

"Have you ask Miss. Lucas to take a second look?" Whatever Red wanted to find, she always found it. Following the wolf within her to search. Ruby will be a good thing to have on the team.

"I have and nothing. Just the knife that we found," Emma replies.

"Well, keep trying. I'll do what I can at the office to give you time but I'm afraid it isn't much."

Emma smiles softly at the brunette. Staring into the deep brown eyes that she loves getting lost in the vertex of emotions that was and is Regina. She can't help but think that they were getting closer together. Even though Regina fought to keep the distance between them.

"Thank you," Emma says softly, smiling.

Regina nods her head once. "You're welcome," she replies softly back.

She fights to keep herself from getting lost in the hazel eyes as they pull her in. Slowly, Regina has been undercovering the mysteries of the feelings and the electricity pull that goes on between them.

She coudn't help from helping the blonde. Every cell, nerve and bone to her soul, mind and heart told her to do what it takes to keep that smile on the blonde. Even if it scares her that her heart was pulsing once again.

She was broken down Emma's walls from putting distance between them. Making her realize that she was the wall that will protect her heart.

A heart.

Something that is easily be taken, and killed. Love was weakness. And she refuse to have any weakness. That's why she destroyed all that is good around her. Trying to stop the pain that build and bottled up in her heart.

Happy endings were never to be hers. No matter how bad she wants one... She won't risk it again.

Taking one last look at the blonde, she turns. Leaving the blonde wondering what has been on her mind. Wondering if they were getting closer or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This wasn't good... All the blood drain from her face when she read the result of the heart's DNA. Swallowing, she slowly walks over to the cell. "Mary Margaret."

Pulling her hands away from her face, looks up to the blonde. Seeing a weird expression on the blonde's face. "What's wrong?"

"The test results came back on the heart… And the DNA was a match for Kathryn. She's dead," Emma tells her.

"That's...sucks," Margaret wasn't sure how she should take the news. Now they know that Kathryn was for sure murder but...

"All this evidence tells me one thing for certain – that you are being framed. And I can't believe that whoever is done this is getting past me." Besides Regina, Margaret was the only person she trusts. The only person who she would call a true friend.

"Everything will be fine, Emma," Margaret says softly. Even though she might be put in jail for the rest of her life. She doesn't want Emma to feel guilty. Emma did her best to prove everyone wrong.

"How do you know?"

"Because good always win," Margaret was sure that the truth will come out soon. Her gut told her to keep believing.

"I think Henry's fantasy is getting to you," Emma teases.

"Well, someone has to make it a reality," Margaret shrugs, smiling up at the blonde. It was the only hope she had left.

"Hopefully, Mr. Gold will be our saving grace. The miracle that we need." As the words left Emma's mouth, she didn't even believe a word that was said.

**Tell me what you think. Opinions, ideas, thoughts, whatever are welcome. **

**The next chapter is a big one. It's the episode that I originally plan to be the epic twist. I think it'll be what everyone been waiting for and I hope I typed it well and got my point, idea across. I'll have it post up tomorrow night. **


	17. Chapter 17

**102 follows and 40 favorites? Can't believe the story is liked by so many... Thank you for having interest. **

**Here is episode 17, Hat Trick. This chapter has a huge twist, a ending that I think you'll love. Also it's my longest chapter ever! Over 8,000 words...  
**

**I don't own anything, I wish I did but I don't. **

**Enjoy. **

Entering the station, Regina and Henry walk in the office. "Sheriff Swan? I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out – buy him ice cream."

"What?" Emma looks away from the file in her hands. Seeing Henry smiling at her, Regina staring at Margaret. "You want me to leave you alone with the prisoner?"

"Twenty nine and a half minutes." Regina knew using Henry was a low bow but she needs to see Snow White, Mary Margaret once more.

Henry waves. "Hi, Emma."

Emma smiles. "Hey." Looking back at the brunette, she knew that she wasn't going to win. Regina was determine. "We will talk later," Emma tells her, grabbing Henry's hand as they left the two alone.

Regina fixes her jacket, standing tall, walking over to the cell. Never taking her eyes off the raven head. "They say only the guilty sleep in prison."

Margaret wakes up, seeing Regina staring at her coldly. Getting up, looking around the station, finding them alone. "What are you doing here? Where's Emma?"

"I asked her to take Henry for ice cream. I wanted to talk to you before you are trialed."

"But I didn't kill Kathryn. Why won't anyone believe me?" Margaret felt like a broken record, repeating herself over and over again.

"The murder weapon was found in your apartment, your fingerprint was on the box containing Kathryn's heart… " Regina lists off. "But, I know you aren't capable of murder." She'll never murder anyone in cold blood. Not if it meant saving her family but that's a big if.

"I wish everyone thought the same as you," Margaret whispers, feeling defeated.

Regina shrugs, not believing she is having this conversation with the woman. The woman who couldn't keep a secret. That's how she knew for sure. Snow White couldn't keep a secret even if it was to save her life...

"If everyone thought like me, this world be all evil."

"That's not true," Margaret quickly disagreed. "You might be a bitch and cold but you aren't evil."

Regina couldn't help from laughing at the irony of what's going on. Her enemy, who doesn't remember all that she has done. "Evil isn't born, it's made," Regina tells her.

"Your past must be dark and an unhappy one," Margaret figures.

"My past is in the past. Where I like to keep it but my past became my present which turned into my future. It will always haunt me," Regina says sternly. She will not take about her troubles with the dark haired woman, she once called daughter. Not after what happened between them.

"You shouldn't bottle it up, it'll consume you."

It already has, Regina thought. Darkness consumed her once pure heart that was raised by evil. She wasn't always like this but she feels herself slowly becoming herself once more.

"This is better than I thought it would be," a voice snapped both women's attention.

"Who are you?" Margaret ask as she stared at the man suspiciously.

Regina narrow her eyes at the man, as she searched her memories. Trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar. "Jefferson.." It came to her. Facing the man, the creator of all of this madness. "What do you want?"

Tsking, "is that how you greet an old friend?" He felt wounded.

Regina set her jaw, clenching her hands into fits in her pockets. "We aren't friends, Jefferson," she snarls at the man, glaring at him.

"That's right. Thank god. That would've meant that I couldn't do what I came here to do," Jefferson acted relieved.

Regina had a bad feeling about this, taking a step in front of Margaret, blocking her from his view. "And that would be?"

Smirking evilly, walking closer to the two woman. "Revenge."

It made all sense to her now. The missing puzzle piece. "You were the one who framed Miss. Blanchard." But who is the shepherd... Jefferson couldn't have done this alone.

"Regina, you were always smart to figure things out. Always thinking things through. Planning."

If only she had magic. She would of shot the lunatic flying away from her. Back to where ever he came from. Obviously he remembers who she was. Fear should be shivering down her spine but fear is something she lost feeling to. "What do you want?"

"To have fun. Revenge."

"I don't even know you. What did I ever did to you?" Margaret demands.

"Don't say anything, Miss. Blanchard. He isn't in his right mind," Regina warns her. Never taking her cold eyes away from the man. This guy was crazy just like his true name. Mad Hatter. Even as she glares at him, she can see the scar around his neck.

"I want to know," Margaret pushes. He has to have reason to put her through all of this.

"Soon you'll find out," Jefferson takes a step towards Regina. Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants, what he was promised.

Regina eyed him carefully as he takes out a gun, pointing it at her heart. She hears Margaret gasping in fear. Smiling, she knew he wouldn't dare. "You won't kill me."

Jefferson shrugs. "You? No. But her? Maybe."

She will not be threaten. She is the Evil Queen after all. She won't be underestimated from someone who was a peasant. Someone who thought less of her. "You won't kill either of us. We are your pawns in your plans."

Margaret couldn't believe how calm the brunette was. As if she was pointed from a gun's point her entire life. Not afraid of death or backing from it. She feared for her life, she was afraid but Regina was indifference to the entire situation. Not caring about the possibility of the results. She wasn't backing down, her shoulders were squared back. Her back completely straight, and she can hear the smirk that was on her face.

"You were always inhuman," Jefferson points out. Regina will never be afraid, even if her life was on the line. That much he knew.

Regina stood her ground as Jefferson took the last steps to reach her. As he took the last steps to cut the distance between them. The gun touching her abdomen, warning her if she does anything funny, she'll have a bullet stuck in her stomach.

Smirking as she stared into the crazy man's mind. "You don't scare me," Regina laughs at his face. Lifting her hand, she pushes him away from her. Taking this opportunity to walk slowly, circling around him. Showing, reminding him who he was messing with. "I won't tolerate this, Mr. Jefferson."

Margaret just watch in awe, seeing the cold hearted Regina stare down at a man, who is threatening her life with a gun. A gun that can cause damage or worst. Kill you.

"Ms. Mills, I know full well what you are capable of. That's why I'm being cautious." Pointing at the gun at hand, "hinting why the gun is for."

As she got nearer to Emma's desk, looking for something from the corner of her eyes. She needs to find something, anything to help her. Even though she is calling his bluff, she's still defenseless.

"Why?" Regina wondered. Why come at Mary Margaret to get to her? Obviously he knew of their past life. It made no sense.

"It'll soon come out, all the missing pieces will soon make sense."

This was her chance, she had to make a move, now. Getting her hands on papers, piled on Emma's desk. Throws them at Jefferson, catching him off guard. Going for the gun, grab hold of his wrist, lifting it over their heads. Pushing him against the cell, kneeing him in the groin. As he groan, slouching over, his hold on the gun loosen. Stepping away, letting his body fall to his knees. She keeps hold of the gun.

"Where is the keys?" Regina demanded of the raven head, who stared at the man on the floor, holding his manhood in pain.

"She keeps a pair in her desk," Margaret replies.

Regina moves quickly. Keeping the gun at hand, she goes over to the desk. Searching each drawer. Not paying attention, Jefferson comes behind her, pulling her head back.

Hissing in pain at the sudden tug, the gun is pull away from her grasp. "You aren't going to ruin all my hard work of planning," Jefferson snarls in her ear. Pointing the gun at her jaw, pulling her head back, revealing, opening her neck more.

"Don't do something that'll you'll regret," Regina growls at him. She won't give him the satisfaction. Fear isn't an opinion.

"Regret? Is that what you blame all your troubles, decisions and reasons behind everything?" Jefferson slowly release the brunette's hair, tracing her cheek to her neck. Gripping the woman's throat. "You'll regret for ever cursing me," Jefferson whispers in Regina's ear, not wanting the raven haired to hear.

"I don't regret nothing," Regina says darkly.

"You won't be now but after I'm done with you, you will be," Jefferson promises. Pushing her away, giving her a chance to fight back.

Regina crashes into the desk, not able to catch her balance. Jefferson slams her head against the desk, knocking her out.

"Regina? Regina?" Margaret grips the cold bars tightly. Feeling her heart pulsing quickly, as Jefferson turns to her.

"How do you feel about a chance of freedom?"

The word freedom should be use lightly as he stared at her with cold eyes. Margaret didn't like the meaning of his freedom. She never been more scared in her life as Jefferson drags Regina out of the station, leaving her yelling for help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Best half hour in my life!" Henry jumps up and down, skipping, acting goofy as they made their way back to the station. "You think mom will let us do this again?"

Emma wasn't happy that Regina used Henry to get her out of the station but it gave her time with the kid. The ice cream turned out more fun than she thought. The walkie talkies weren't as good as seeing and speaking to him. "We could ask her for a second chance."

"I hope you guys figure it out. Mom has never been so sad before. Makes me feel guilty," Henry hopes.

"I feel guilty too," Emma agrees, entering the station.

"Help!" Margaret's voice echos.

Snapping into a sprint, Emma runs down the hallway, seeing the condition of her office. Papers were all over the place on the floor. The chair flipped over, Margaret crying behind the cell door.

"Margaret? What the hell happen?" Emma demands. Something wasn't right.

"The one who did this, who set me up. He took her," Margaret explains behind tears.

"What do you mean he took her?" Emma was afraid of the answer. Specially after seeing the office. It would mean bad.

"He had a gun," Margaret tells her. "Regina tries fighting back but he proved to be stronger."

This can't be happening. Rushing over to the phone, dialing for help. "Ruby? I need you to get to the station, asap."

"Where's mom?" Henry asks. Not sure what's completely was going on.

Kneeling down to Henry's height. Placing a hand on his shoulder as she stared into his identical hazel eyes. "Your mom is going to be fine. I promise I will find her."

Ruby comes rushing in, "I came as fast as I could. You sound worried."

"Madam Mayor is missing. She was kidnapped," Emma explains.

Nodding as she takes in the station's condition. "I'll check around town. Checking and asking people if anyone saw anything. It's a small town, someone had to saw something," Ruby replies. They couldn't have gone missing out of thin air. There was no such thing as magic.

Shaking her head as she looks at Henry. "Henry and David could check around town. I want you to go to the woods with me. We'll split up and meet in the middle."

"I'm going to help?" Henry asks in surprise.

"You always want to help and this way I know for sure you'll be safe," Emma tells him. The more people helping the quicker the two missing will show up.

"Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke..."

"I won't let that happen," Emma promises. If any harm comes to the brunette, she'll kill him.

"Regina is strong. She stood in front of gun without flinching in fear. Even as she fought against him, she kept her cool," Margaret assures Emma. Regina wasn't going to crack. She'll take whatever the lunatic threw at her.

Emma nods her head, "let's get to work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As David and Henry check around town, knocking on each door asking if anyone seeing anything. Looking all over town, making sure no rock was unturned. So far nothing. No luck

Ruby walked on foot through the woods, following her senses, looking behind every tree and cave. Checking all over to find anything and nothing. No luck at her end either.

Emma drives down roads, covering more ground but when it got darker, Emma heart was pounding in her chest. No sign of Regina anywhere. She won't quit. Regina was out there with a lunatic. And she has no idea what's happening to her.

Narrowing her eyes to see in the fog, continue to drive down a deserted road near the woods. She won't quit until they are found. As a figure comes to view, Emma narrowly avoids hitting the figure. The figure jumps out of the way, falling down.

Getting out the car, assisting him, making sure he was fine. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't see you there." Her mind was being pulled in different directions. She wasn't paying attention.

"Uh, I think so," the tall man guesses.

"Are you sure?" Emma looks head to toe, trying to see to see any injuries.

Waving his hand in dismiss. ""I'm fine. I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You're the Sheriff, aren't you?"

Emma nods. "Yeah."

"What brings you out here in the middle of the night?" the man questions the blonde.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just looking for a lost dog," Emma lies. If she doesn't want any misunderstandings or worst. Margaret being accused of running away. Or the Mayor having any part of it.

"Well, I hope you find it."

"Thank you." The man tries to walk, but limps.

"Oh, you are hurt." Damn.

"No, I just twisted my ankle, I think. I live just a mile down the road. I'll make it okay."

Emma shakes her head. "No, let me drive you. I insist." This was all her fault. If only she was paying attention on the road.

"Thank you. I'm Jefferson," Jefferson sticks out his hand.

Taking his hand, shaking it. "Emma." The two get in her car, driving farther down the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up to a large house on a hill. The two get out, Emma helping Jefferson to the door.

Looking around, checking out the house. "Wow. This is your house? It looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family."

Jefferson shakes his head. "Nope. It's just me." Opening the door, they walk in. "Thank you for your help."

"I almost ran you over. That isn't helping."

Dismissal with a wave. "Your mind was somewhere else. Let me get you some tea before you go off," Jefferson

Emma waits in the living room when Jefferson enters with a tea tray. "Here we go. Something to I warm you up before your search. It's cold out there. And it'll clear your mind." Handing a cup to the blonde.

Emma smiles sweetly as she grab out of a cup. "That is kind of you, but I think I should get back to it." She was wasting time, every second that goes by is more is less time she has left to find Regina.

"I know. That's why I brought this. I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer – mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe, this will help you track down your dog," Jefferson hands over a map.

"Wow," Emma looks at the map in awe. "Thank you."

"What's his name?" Jefferson asks, watching Emma drink the tea.

"Spot," Emma lets the lie roll off her tongue like a pro.

"Cute."

Looking over the map while she sips her tea. Her eyelids all of sudden become heavy, a sudden sleepy, drowsy. Forcing her eyes open, focusing on the map. "Route Six runs the boundary of the forest, so… So, if I just follow that, I should… Be able to…" Placing the tea cup on the coffee table, missing the flat surface, it falls to the floor. Her head became too heavy to keep up.

"Is something wrong?" Jefferson sounds concern.

Emma shakes her head, fighting the sudden drowsiness. ""I'm just, uh… Feeling a little…" Getting up in a rush, fighting to keep awake but her eyes were stronger. Falling down, Jefferson catches her and drags her over the couch.

"Oh. Let me help you."

"Dizzy," Emma says weakly, darkness almost winning the battle. Her vision becoming blurry.

"Let's just lie you down here. There you go. Let me get you some air," Jefferson walks over to the window.

Using the last of her strength, lifts her head. "Your limp…" Something wasn't right. This didn't feel right.

"Oh. That. I guess you caught me," Jefferson throws his hands in defeat, as caught.

"Who are you?" was the last thing Emma said before the darkness won. Putting her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma rolls her neck back and forth, slowly waking up. Trying to move her arms, her eyes snap open. Finding herself bound and gagged on the couch. Looking around, seeing Jefferson nowhere to be found. She continues to search, trying to find something to help her.

Noticing her fallen teacup on the floor. Sitting up, Emma throws a pillow over the cup, muffling the sound when she stepped on it. Maneuvering herself onto the floor, she grabs a piece of the broken glass. Cutting through the binds, sitting herself free.

Making sure to stay quiet, she walks over to the windows. Trying to open them, finding out they are locked. Walking over to the telescope, looks through the lens, seeing it pointing at the Sheriff's station.

Snapping her attention away from the object, hearing a noise coming from the room across the hall. Slowly, carefully walking her way to the door, peeking in to see Jefferson sharpening a pair of scissors.

This wasn't good. Her sense were on high alert. Red flags were going off in her head. This man was crazy and was planning to kill her. She needs to get the hell out of here.

Slowly making her way into the hallway, Creeping down the hall, praying not to step on loose floorboards. Speaking too soon, her foot lands on a creaky floorboard. Panicking, she quickly enters the closet room.

Leaning against the close door, calming her breath, her eyes snap to the figure tied and gagged to a chair. Regina... out cold and beaten. As if she was tortured by the crazy lunatic

Anger boiled throughout Emma's body. Jaw setting, her eyes turn cold. Jefferson is a dead man. Taking her was one thing but putting his hand on them... That didn't fly with the blonde.

"Emma?" Regina's weak voice snaps Emma's attention back to earth.

Rushing over to untie her. "What the hell happen?" she demanded.

"Jefferson was the man behind the murder of Kathryn," Regina tells her, as Emma unties her. Releasing her injured wrist free.

"You think you can stand?" Emma asks softly.

Trying to get up, Regina winces in pain. Her whole body was screaming in pain. Mad Hatter did a good number on her. She can feel each cut, ripping farther apart as blood ruined her good clothing. That damn bastard thought that he was going to get away with this? He better think twice.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright," Emma whispers softly, wrapping her arm around the brunette. "I got you." She carefully lifts Regina in bridal style.

"We got to get out of here," Regina points out, not wanting to be here any longer.

Emma nods her head, they make their way to the door. Checking the hall, seeing it was clear, Jefferson nowhere to be seen. Emma carries Regina, walking down the hallway.

"I see you found Spot," Jefferson comes around a corner, holding a gun.

"I've already called for backup. They'll be here any second," Emma warns him, hoping he would fall for it. Tightening her grip on Regina's body.

Shaking his head. "You haven't called anybody. For the same reason you didn't tell me about her. You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means, nobody does. So, now tie her back up."

Emma stares at the gun pointing at them, she pulls Regina's body closer to her as she turns around. Walking back to the room, carefully putting Regina back down on the chair.

Now that the light was on, Emma was able to see Regina's condition better. And... it wasn't pretty. Her eyes snap to the chocolate, her chin being lifted up, forcing her eyes on the beautiful eyes.

"Everything will be fine," Regina whispers to her. Jefferson wouldn't dare hurt Emma. Unless he wants a world of pain. That she promises, if it's the last thing she does.

"It's going to be okay," Emma promises, she'll figure something. Once she has Regina safe, she'll kill him.

Gagging Regina, Emma fought to keep calm. It won't do any of them good if she snaps, letting anger get them hurt. She won't risk it. Regina was already hurt and in pain, she doesn't want her worst.  
"Your telescope – you've been watching me. Why?" First information, reason and whys. She'll plan from that.

"I need you to do something," Jefferson grabs the blonde, pulling her out of the room, closing the door behind him. Bring Emma to a room with several top hats lining the walls. His crafting room.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt my friend, I swear I'll make you regret it," Emma threatens. She'll kill him before he puts his hands on Regina again

Jefferson laughs, not believing his ears. "She deserves every scar."

Emma narrows her eyes at the man, watching him carefully. "How do you figure that?"

"Don't play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke." He doesn't have time to play games. He'll get what he wants no matter.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about.

"The curse," Jefferson points out.

"What curse?" Emma was still confused. Not putting two, two together.

How dumb can this woman be? Sure she's a blonde but really? "The one keeping us all trapped. All except you."

Now it clicks to Emma, now making sense. "Have you been reading Henry's book?" Not a another person who believes in the fantasy of a fairy tale world.

"Henry? You mean the Queen's father?" Now he was confused.

"Henry, the mayor's adopted kid."

Jefferson smiles at that information. "Oh, Henry. Your Henry. And his book of stories. The ones that you choose to ignore," Jefferson points out. "Maybe, if you knew what I know, you wouldn't."

Emma doesn't like the feeling in her gut about this guy. "Why have you been spying on me?"

"Because, for the last twenty-eight years, I've been stuck in this house. Day after day, always the same. Until one night, you, in your little yellow bug, roll into town, and the clock ticks, and things start to change," Jefferson snaps. It's all part of the bigger picture. "You see… I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke – magic."

Emma shakes her head, not believing this lunatic. "You're insane." It made her fear for the other two suck in the closet even more. And the safety for Henry, her son.

"Because I speak the truth?"

"Because you're talking about magic." Magic wasn't real, if so life would've been a lot easier.

"I'm talking about what I've seen and know.. Perhaps, you're the one that's mad," Jefferson couldn't help but to think this was ironic. He's so close to get what he wants, what is his but this woman is keeping it away from him just because she doesn't believe of the truth.

"Really?" This guy was crazier than she thought if he thought she was crazier than him. Just because she doesn't believe any of this bullshit. This is reality, not a fantasy. Magic doesn't exist.

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that's exactly what you've been doing since you got to our little hamlet. Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time?" She's proving to be more stubborn than Regina. And Regina is the Evil Queen.

"Time for what?"

"That woman, who we both know that you care for a lot more than you think. Is the Evil Queen who created all of this." She needs to wake up and smell the coffee. The sooner the better.

"Keep Regina out of this," Emma snarls at him.

"Kinda hard to do so when she's the problem of everything. The pain, the suffering, everything. She's lucky I haven't killed her, yet." Jefferson clench his jaw, tightening his grip on the handle from the thought of the evil, veil woman that's tied up in the room down the hall.

"You need to start taking responsibility for your own problems than blaming someone else," Emma snaps. She can feel her control over her temper slipping. She needs to keep her cool, it won't do any good if she doesn't.

"No disrespect but she's the reason behind my problems. She took away my happiness."

"Aww too bad. Maybe you deserved it," Emma mocks him. She won't stand here and have the idiot bad mouth the brunette. Even if she was a cold bitch at times.

"She did it for herself. The selfish bastard," Jefferson tells her. He might have something in crushing the last bit of good in Regina's heart but it didn't give her the right to take away his gift.

Emma shrugs, "what do you want me to do about it?" There has to be a reason why they were all here. The man looks like he has plan this along.

Jefferson grabs a hat off the table, throwing it at her. "I want you to get it to work." Making Emma sit down in front of a table, with sewing supplies and materials..

"You want me to get what to work?" Emma looks at the hat in question.

"You're the only one that can do this. You're going to get it to work. Put magic into the hat," Jefferson explains.

"You want me to make a hat? You don't have enough?"

"None of them work, do they? Or else you wouldn't be here. Now, make a hat, and get it to work." She was starting to get on his nerves. He doesn't have time for this shit.

Emma was so lost right now. "I don't-"

Jefferson leans closer to her. "You have magic. You can do it."

Let's think, what would Henry say if he was in this situation. Jefferson was stuck on the fairy tales as though he lived it and experienced it. So what character does he act as. "The hats, the tea, your psychotic behavior… You think you're the Mad Hatter."

"My name's Jefferson," Jefferson introduces himself again. He hates that name they gave him. What he is known for. That damn hat...

Clearly he wasn't familiar with the book. "Okay. You've clearly hooked onto my kid, Henry's theory. They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in Alice in Wonderland – a book. A book I actually read."

That snaps Jefferson's attention back at her. She just not mocked his life. Her birth place. "Stories. Stories? What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?"

"Yeah, of course."

"How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?" He will force the truth in her some way.

"History books are based on history," Emma points out.

"And storybooks are based on what? Imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere," Jefferson argues back. "You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic." People need to make up their damn minds. "Now, get it to work."

Now they were getting back to reality. "Here's the thing, Jefferson – this is it. This is the real world."

"A real world," Jefferson repeats the phase. "How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't. And some need magic. Like this one," Jefferson explains for the last time. He grows tired of trying to make the blonde to see the truth. "And that's where you come in. You and your friends are not leaving here, until you make my hat. Until you get it to work."

"And then what?" Emma questions him.

"Then I go home." He'll find his own way to break this curse. If he waits for Emma to realize what she was born to do, is when he's a old man or dead. Time is no longer frozen, he has no time to lose now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still in the sewing room, Emma finally made a top hat, just like the ones around the room. But, that just it. A hat. A normal hat with no magic. How the hell is she suppose to put magic into an clothing accessories. She doesn't even have magic, and if she does she would've used it to get Regina and Margaret out of here. Her life would've been different.

"I can't make it work. What you're asking me is impossible," Emma puffs, putting the hat down on the table.

"No! It has to be. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever," Jefferson snaps at her, not believing a word she says.

"What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place. It's beautiful. It doesn't seem cursed to me," Emma questions him. What is so bad about it. He looked like he has everything.

"It's cursed because, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me," Jefferson tells her. Getting up, walking over to a telescope that's in the room. "Take a look," he gestures the blonde to come over.

Carefully walking over, she looks to see a little girl and her family eating dinner at home. "Her name is Grace. Here, it's Paige. But it's Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? With a new father?" Jefferson tells her, explaining why he is unhappy.

"You think she's your daughter?" He's a sick stalker, something wasn't completely not right in his head.

Jefferson shakes his head. "I don't think – I know. I remember. She has no idea who I am. Our life together, where we come from. I do. That's my curse."

"To remember."

Jefferson nods in agreement. "What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her?"

"If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?"

Jefferson looks at her in disbelief. "And destroy her reality? I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong. But knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head…will drive you mad." He knew how mad it'll make one person. He was Mad Hatter for a reason. Even Regina understands how crazy it'll make a person. She's almost losing control over her own mind. Mr. Gold was already crazy, his mind already gone from sanity.

"That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it? You just want to take Grace home – to your world," Emma figures, finally putting the puzzle together. Now it all made sense now.

"It's the one world where we can be together… Where she'll remember who I am," Jefferson says.

"I know what it's like to be separated from your kid." She knew full well. After ten years of not being with him, seeing him grow and whatever. Now finally given the chance to be in his live and having it taken away from a mistake she did. She understands where he was coming from.

Jefferson smiles softly to the blonde. "Yeah, you do, don't you?" Even to someone who wasn't a believer, Regina still took away her happiness away.

Emma nods once. "It can make you feel like you're losing your mind," she'll agree to that. After the mistake of stabbing Regina in the back made her realize how much she couldn't be away from either of them. They were like...

"I'm not losing my mind. I'm not crazy. This is real," Jefferson snaps at her. He won't have her calling him crazy. She was the one that was crazy.

Emma shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe, it is." She just came up with her plan. Time to sucker him in.

"You believe?" That throw him off guard, his complete attention.

Emma nods. "If what you say is true, Regina is cause of all our pain. Who destroyed, and pull our family apart. So, maybe you're right. Maybe, I need to open myself up more. Maybe, if I want magic, I have to start believing." Everyone that she cares in the world has been repeating that vary word.

Jefferson couldn't believe that he got to the blonde. Finally opening her eyes of what's been going on. That magic is real. "So, you're… You're going to help me? You can get it to work?"

"I can try," Emma promises, lying to the man.

Jefferson turns around, about to head back to the desk. Seeing it as her chance, Emma grabs the telescope, hits him in the head. Knocking him unconscious.

"Crazy son of a bitch," Emma growls. Grabbing the gun, runs to the room where Regina was tied up.

Engaging the brunette, she un-gaged and begin to untie her. "Hey. It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be okay. He can't hurt you anymore," Emma promises to Regina, carefully removing the ropes. Seeing Regina wincing from her touch.

Too busy lost in brown eyes, seeing the worry behind them. Emma doesn't notice a figure behind her. Getting tackled to the ground.

"Emma! Look out!" Regina yells, trying to fight against her binds. Wanting to help fight off the psychopath. Quickly releasing herself.

The gun gets knocked out from Emma's hand. Lifting her head up, she scrambling to get the gun first, Jefferson drags her away from reaching the dangerous object. Lifting her up by her leather jacket, slams her against the wall, banging her head in the process.

Wincing, her mind completely dizzy, her vision became blurry. Her breathing became difficult, feeling the grip around her neck tighten. Whizzing, she grips on the hand, trying to pull him away.

Regina got up, jaw set, fits clung to her side. Nobody defines her and gets away with it. Specially if they dare to touch the blonde. Lifting the chair, slamming it to the lunatic man, making him let go of Emma, dropping to the floor. Kicking him down, away from the blonde. Emma drops to her knees, regaining her breath.

She may be powerless, no magic in her possession but she would rather die before someone dare hurt the blonde again. "Jefferson, I warned you if you ever threaten anyone I care for, you will pay. That I promise if it's the last thing I do," Regina growls, kicking him again in the gut.  
Going to the blonde, helping to her feet. Regina and Emma use each others to make their way to the exit. Ignoring the pain throbbing all over their bodies, they ignore the man on the floor. Just wanting to get out.

Seeing the gun nearby, Jefferson stands on his two feet, pointing his gun at the two. "You took the one thing I love the must. I'm going to repay you back," Jefferson grits out, snarling in anger, aiming at them.

Emma head might be fuzzy but she doesn't think twice, pushing Regina off her. Pushing the brunette away from, saving her. She can't and will not lose her. If taking the bullet will keep her safe and alive, than fine. She will sacrifice herself. Closing her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

Just seconds was all the time she had. Time was against like always but it won't stop her for what she's about to do. She will not lose another person she loves again. She'd rather die. And that's a promise... She's the Evil Queen for gods sakes. She's not afraid of nobody. She's doesn't back down from nobody. She faces all fear, welcoming all the darkness with open arms.

Quickly regaining her balance, she leaps into the air, flying across the room. Stretching her body, hoping, praying that she can save one person. The one person that matters the most to her.

Smirking, Jefferson pulls the trigger back, letting the bullet flying off to the target. The bang echoed, ringing in everyone's ears as the bullet shots into the body. The thud was loud and clear when the body drops to the floor.

Hearing the bullet being release, a thud on the floor. Emma snaps her eyes open, seeing the brunette on the floor. Both Jefferson and Emma look down at the unmoving brunette. Completely in shock, frozen, not sure what just happened.

Emma was the first to snap out of the trance, red was the only thing she saw. "Fucking bastard!" Tackling the crazy idiot to the ground, throwing punch after punch after punch. He'll pay for what he done. It was all his fault. She won't quit until she sees blood on her hands.

"Emma! Stop, that's enough!" Regina pulls Emma off of Jefferson. "If he's not dead, he's knocked out." She watch Emma's dark eyes turn back to hazel, calming down when she forces Emma's eyes on her. "We are safe." The blondes attention is finally back to earth, away from the cold darkness that she's familiar with.

Feeling dizzy, she places a hand on her stomach, putting pressure on the wound. Her breathing became shallow, the pain is the worst she ever felt. Winching in pain, she leans over.

"Why would you do something that stupid? You promised me that you wouldn't put your life on the line, again." Emma leans over her, replacing Regina's hand with her own. Trying to stop the blood that was coming out of the body.

"I couldn't... let..." Regina coughs out blood, having more difficulty breathing. Her lungs burn, feeling though they were on fire. Her vision becoming more blurry, light head. "him have your heart." Despite the pull of the darkness, Regina looks into the concern, worry green eyes. Eyes that marked her.

Emma's heart was hers. And nobody's else. A weakness that she was glad to have. Protecting Emma and Henry is her life. They mean more to her than her own. She may be a fool but she can't fight the feelings no more. She loves Emma Swan. Who flipped her world upside down and doesn't apologizes for it. There is nothing that Regina didn't like about the blonde. She might get on her nerves at times and are complete opposites... They complete each other perfectly.

Her happy ending.

No longer able to fight the darkness no longer, her heavy eyelids finally close. She lost too much blood to keep fighting back... Falling to the floor.

"Regina..." Emma whispers, her voice filled with a lot of mix feelings. Emma couldn't stop the tears from falling. Catching the brunette from falling. "Regina?... Regina!"

They had to get out. Looking over to Jefferson's unconscious body, she curses. She'll have Ruby get him. Lifting the brunette into her arms, she moves fast out of the mansion. Forgetting Jefferson's unconscious body laying on the floor. She has more important things to worry about.

"Everything is going to be fine," Emma mumbles, trying to convince herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madam Mayor is going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to stop it in time before her lungs drown. The bullet pierce her lung, so she'll have a hard time breathing, she may have times where she'll cough out blood. That's completely normal with her particular wound," Dr. Whale explains to the blonde. "Lucky her lung didn't collapse, that would of been more pain on top what she already feels. We have her on a ventilator for overnight."

"What about the cuts all over her body?" Emma asks.

"There are a total of twenty eight cuts, sliced on her body. Some were more deeper than others. It would've seem like she was tortured but that's a guess. A couple of bruising, three broken ribs and two cracked," Dr. Whale replies.

"Can I see her?" She needs to see the brunette. She has to make sure the brunette was fine. Even though Dr. Whale told them that she was fine and healing but she has to see Regina with her own two eyes.

"Sure," Dr. Whale smiles and motions the blonde to go in. "She might be resting, so if you could just let her."

Emma's heart was racing as she walks in Regina's room. Her eyes lands on the figure on the bed. Swallow, she dares herself to walk closer. Leaning over the bed, Emma scans the beautiful face that lays and sleeps peacefully. The medicine must be working.

This should be her. She should've been the one who got shot, not Regina. The guilt was eating at her, making her crazy. The darkness was winning over the light in her heart. It hurt too much to even think about the 'what if's.'

"You need to stop thinking. Thinking is bad for you," a soft voice spoke. "Your brain isn't capable of thinking."

Snapping her eyes open, hazel eyes meeting brown eyes. The sparks fly in the air, electricity rushed throughout their bodies. Emma couldn't help from smiling at seeing the playful smirk on the brunette's face.

"You're awake," Emma finally points out, an obviously statement.

Regina raises her eyebrow, amused at how late the blonde was being. Her brain wasn't processing as quick as usual. "Are you sure? I might be sleep talking," Regina teases the blonde. Wanting to have some fun with the situation.

"I thought I lost you again," Emma whispers, guilt eating at her again.

"You haven't lost me yet," Regina lifts her hand to the blonde's cheek. Watching the blonde's face lean into the warmth, as she trance her thumb up and down. "It'll take more than a damn bullet to kill me. And I'll be damn if that ever happens."

She is the Evil Queen for gods sakes. If she took hundreds of trained guards down with ease. No simple bullet will kill her. She'll be damn.

"I can't risk to lose you," Emma whispers, finally opening her heart to the older woman. "You mean more to me than my life." Exposing her feelings to the mighty cold brunette. Pulling her face away from the warm hands, Emma can't do this.

"Emma?" Regina asks, worried at the sudden change. "Emma, everything is fine. I'm fine."

"Everything isn't fine!" Emma snaps make Regina snap her mouth shout.

Seeing the mask set in place, Emma curse to herself. "I'm sorry... It should've been me."

"Don't let it bottle up. The darkness will eat at you. Trust me, I know the feeling," Regina warns her. "Talk to me, Emma. What is bothering you."

Breathing deeply, slowly, trying to calm herself before doing or saying something that she'll regret. Looking back down to the laying figure. She can't take this anymore.

Leaning over the bed, her face inches away from the brunette's face. Their eyes locked, not daring to look away or blink. They both lick their lips. "Please stop me," Emma begs, even though she doesn't mean it.

"I can't," Regina whispers, closing the distance between the two. The fireworks explores throughout their bodies. Burning every nerve, as their hearts pulse at the same time for each other. Their lips are in sync as if they been doing this for years.

Pulling away, just far enough to catch her breath, letting oxygen fill their lungs once again before taking the others lips again. Fighting for dominance, all the bottle up feelings that they had for each other free. Not wasting words but showing. Letting the other feel the intense feelings.

Regina has never felt like this in years. Not even when she was with Daniel. Emma made her feel things that she never thought that she'll ever feel for. Not even in a million years. This was her happy ending. Emma was it and she would jump in front of a bullet again if she has to.

Exchanging saliva, their tongues exploring, they both can't help from moaning at the feeling of the electricity shooting throughout their body. Regina tangles her hand in blonde hair, as her other hand pulls Emma closer by her jacket. As Emma tangles her hands carefully in the dark brown hair. Loving the feeling that was rushing throughout her body.

They finally pull away, letting Regina regain her breath, who needs the oxygen more. Both breathing heavily, smiling at each other. Looking into each other eyes, the world disappears around them.

"So that's what was bothering you?" Regina couldn't help teasing the blonde.

Emma laughs, "I can't have you pulling me away again." She doesn't want to go through that again. "The distance was killing me."

"It was to me too," Regina admits.

"No more distance?"

"You can see Henry whenever you like," Regina replies.

"As long I get to see you too?" Emma doesn't want the brunette turning around and regretting the kiss.

"I want to make my fantasy into a reality." Regina pulls Emma's lips back to hers. Moaning at the contact as they continue to make out. Enjoying the feeling of each other.

**So there you have it folks. I hope that I got my idea across. I typed this idea up three different way and this one I liked the best. **

**Review, tell me what you thought. Ideas, opinions, whatever are welcome. **

**The next chapter is going to be a tough one but hopefully I'll have something during the week. I really want to get to season two. There is magic, and magic has no limits expect the one price you have to pay for using it. lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**I finally finished! Took damn forever. Been kinda busy and when I found time, I couldn't think of anything good for this episode. It's an important episode due to it explains so much why Regina hates Snow White and blah blah. **

**Stable Boy, ep 18 is completely from scratch except one part but it's twisted in my way. **

**Enjoy**

"I want that asshole found," Emma snaps at Ruby, her deputy.

"Emma, I have checked all over the house, the area. He wasn't there," Ruby tells her.

This wasn't good. Regina was healing and the lunatic that put her through hell is still out there. He should be behind bars. Possibly in a straight jacket too. He'll be lucky if she doesn't get her hands on him first.

"At least Mary Margaret is free from charges with the new found information," Ruby shrugs. At least something good came from the bad incident.

"But I have a crazy murder who killed someone and tortured another," Emma runs her hand through her hair. She needs to stay calm. No point of losing her temper to Ruby.

"I'll check the woods again, expand the search. Maybe I can find something," Ruby circles an area of the woods on the map. "With the injuries you caused, he couldn't have gone far."

"Just find him before I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Regina had promise Emma to take things slow. But how she's stubborn, and couldn't stay home any longer. Regina sits in the office, fiddling with a ring. Closely studying the condition and shape.

A symbol of her past. Just like the mirrors and the apple tree. All pointed to her past, a meaning behind them all. The mirror is use to keep her enemies closer, to keep an eye on everything. To see her reflection of what she became. The apple tree is the only thing that kept sane. That even from the sweetest thing can be the sourest.

The ring... proof of love. What she was before the darkness.

Wincing as she shifts in her seat. Damn her injured body. If she finds Jefferson, she'll kill him. Unless Emma finds him first, then he's a dead man where he stands.

"_What have I ever did to you to deserve to have my daughter taken away from me?" Jefferson growls in Regina's ear, pressing a sharp scissors to her throat._

_Looking in dark brown eyes with her own, not showing any fear. "Since when have I ever cared about anyone's happiness but mine," Regina says with an acid, cold voice._

_Jefferson growls at the reply, pressing the scissors into the brunette's throat harder, almost piercing into her skin. "You're right. You never cared. Inhuman, indifference since the murder of Daniel. High on power."_

_Regina's eyes harden at the mention of Daniel's name. Pulling against the binds as she tries to move forward._

"_I had everything set up for you. To get the revenge you always wanted. To take down Snow White but you did NOTHING!" Jefferson says angrily._

"_I could of done that at any point within the 28 years we been here," Regina points out. Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony and skin white as snow... She had many chances to take down Snow White._

"_Then why haven't you?" Jefferson asked, demanding for an answer._

_Why hasn't she? She doesn't have magic at her command but she could of found other means but it wasn't taking her down. It was being on top. To have control again. To feel of who she once was._

_Snow White wasn't just the reason why she became like she was. She was the reason why she didn't have her happiness. The 'because' why she wants to stripe her happiness away from her just as she did with her. But she isn't reason why she's the Evil Queen._

"_Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged," Regina tells him. "Killing her would be too easy. Making her suffer as I did, to feel what I went through is."_

"_But she doesn't remember anything," Jefferson replies._

"_That's the whole point."_

"_I don't understand."_

_Laughing, of course he doesn't understand. "You think too simple. You need to think bigger."_

"_If she doesn't remember what she lost, how is that revenge?"_

"_The point of revenge is planning its success." Everything is planned out. There isn't anything being done for no reason. There is always a reason of what's being done. Rumpelstiltskin was no stranger to it. Always five steps ahead of everything._

_She was no fool. It might of taken awhile to figure out but it was planned of her turning into the Evil Queen. He was the one who created the Dark Curse, he knew it's limits and how to work around it. Just like how she wasn't the only one that remembers their past lives._

"_It's just one big joke to you?"_

"_Everything and everyone has a place, a role in this world," Regina begins to explain. "Love has its place, as does hate. Peace has its place, as does war. Mercy has its place, as do cruelty and revenge. One can't exist without the other. Everyone has a weakness."_

"_And what is your weakness?" Jefferson slowly tracing the scissors down Regina's smooth skin._

"_And what makes you think I'll tell you?" Regina snorts. He was a bigger idiot than she thought if he was really asking that pointless question._

"_I don't think, I know."_

_Regina feels a sting on her abdomen, she clenches her jaw. She won't show any weakness._

"_One year," Jefferson counts out loud._

"_Who's behind the planning of this whole thing?" Regina asks. Jefferson wouldn't able to plan this to the final detail. It wasn't the way he thought._

"_Who said I had help," Jefferson replies. Moving the sharp scissors in across her chest. "Two years."_

_Regina ignored the pain as her eyes locked with the crazy brown eyes. "You were the sheep, who was the shepherd?"_

"_Oh, that hurts majesty. You think so low of me," Jefferson acts being hurt, placing a hand over his heart._

_She huffs at the reply, rolling her eyes. "You were always the followers, not a leader."_

_Jefferson quickly sweeps the scissors on her body, causing another cut appear on Regina's skin. "Three years."_

_Regina bites down on her tongue. She wasn't ready for that one. "I'm not breaking," Regina warns him. No matter how many cuts he conflicts on her body, or what he has plans for her, she won't say a word._

_This was planned from the start. And the only person she can think of who was capable to think of every detail and able to pass right under her nose was Mr. Gold. The only man who had the balls to go against her._

_Jefferson would've done it sooner if he was behind this. He wouldn't be slowly torturing her if he doesn't have other plans for her._

"_Four years," Jefferson cuts into her skin once more. Each becoming longer and deeper every time. "Five years."_

_Time seems to go slowly as each passing second. Jefferson doesn't let Regina use to the pain, sting as she continues to sweep his scissors into her skin. Marking her body with the count down, the tallies scared into her body._

"_Ten years," Jefferson slowly cut down her leg to her knee. Cutting through the thin clothing. "Sooner or later you will break, I'm not even halfway through my countdown. I have 28 years to cut into your skin."_

_Her nails digged into her palm as she clench her fits behind her. She never flinched or wince, showing the satisfaction of her in pain. Her pride was too strong for that. She's the Evil Queen. She gone through worst._

_Glaring at him with her famous icy cold stare, a look that could kill. "Is that the best you could do?" She was asking for it, she won't back down. Nobody will walk over her again._

_Nobody._

_Jefferson kicks her chair back, making her head connect with the floor. "Oh, majesty. I only planned the best for you."_

_As her head throb, making the room spin as her vision became blurry. She bites her lips from groaning out loud. Tilting her head to the side, trying to make out the male figure as he kneels down to her._

"_By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish that twenty eight years didn't go by."_

_Regina can hear the painful promise behind his words._

"Think of the past?" a voice snapped her from her memory.

Quickly clenching the ring, hiding it from view. "What do you want, Mr. Gold?"

"What makes you think I'm here for something?"

"You are a man with a plan. All business no pleasure," Regina says dryly.

"That wounds me. After everything we been through together. I know when to have some fun in between business," Mr. Gold mocks hurt, smirking at the glare Regina was sending at him.

"Your idea of fun ends up biting someone in the ass," Regina points out. "I learned my lesson and I'll won't be making that mistake again."

"Nonsense," Mr. Gold disagrees. "You just don't read the final print." Everyone doesn't read that final line or think more of his part of the deal. They all end up paying for it.

"That's because you have it twisted and tangled that no matter what we were all screwed," Regina points out simply. She played the game more than once to know how it works and she still gets screwed in the end.

She's the Evil Queen for a reason. Rumplestiltskin never made a deal for no reason, or for a sake of making one. There was always a reason.

It's 'the reason' she's trying to figure out. She can't trust him even if he's powerless. No magic to cast just using fear of others as he owns everything.

"That stings, Regina," Mr. Gold places a hand over his heart. "I treated you like an daughter. I taught you the ways of the dark way. I even helped you free yourself from your mother."

Regina couldn't help from laughing at that statement. Her hand quickly snaps to her ribs, as pain throbbed from the sudden, unwanted move. She couldn't stop herself from cursing at the pain.

"So the great dark, evil queen can feel pain."

Regina snaps her angry eyes at the older man. Glaring at him, for she knew that he was behind this entire scandal. She might not have proof but she can feel it in her gut that he was the one. We were all his guinea pigs.

"If you are here to me quiver in pain," Regina force her sore body up. Standing on her two legs, squaring her shoulders back, stiffening her back. She ignore that pain that tingle all over her body. Begging her to sit down and loosen up. But she refuse to show any kind of weakness or emotion to this bastard. "You are better off leaving."

Mr. Gold can see the old Evil Queen surfacing as Regina's face became blank, showing off the mask. A mask which she perfected over the decades. "I'm here for a favor."

Lifting her eyebrow, "you need a favor from me?" She must of hit her head harder than thought or the gun shot most of down some kind of damage to her brain. The world must be ending. Rumplestiltskin doesn't ask favors. He doesn't owe anyone. Everyone owe him. And that's how it always worked.

"The curse is weakening. I'm sure you noticed," Mr. Gold starts to say.

"You were the one who created the Dark Curse. It isn't my problem," Regina walks slowly, fighting against the pain as she made her way around her desk. Getting closer to the dark vile man.

"You were the one who casted it. You were the one who wanted revenge on Snow White," Mr. Gold points out. "It should be your main concern."

Regina just simply shrugs. "It's no longer my concern."

"How will Emma Swan will think if she finds out the truth about..."

"My past is of no importance. The past is the past," Regina says dryly, no longer wanting to have this conversation. She doesn't like being reminded of the pain and troubles she been through. The last straw that broke whatever was good in her. The push to close off her heart forever until the blonde.

"But dearie, your past defines you," Mr. Gold points out. "You are who you are today because of it. It's your present and future. Even if you don't like it."

"One thing that happened in the past that I'll change for the future is making deals with you," Regina snarls at him. She got close to him, looking down at equal dark eyes as her. "I won't help you."

"What if I said the magic word?"

Regina's body froze, her entire body tensed, causing pain to sting throughout her body. "You wouldn't dare," Regina whispers. "What kind of favor would you need of me?"

"I need you to ensure this curse doesn't break," Mr. Gold tells her.

"And how would you want me to do that exactly?" The details of the Dark Curse was no importance of her. All she wanted was for Snow White to suffer. There was no need to read the instruction.

"End Snow White," Mr. Gold tells her simply.

She won't. She will not. If she kills Snow White, it's when she remembers, not when she Mary Margaret. "I won't."

"Then have everything that you hold dear will be taken away from you. Henry or Emma will stay by your side when that day comes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Sheriff Swan, have you found him yet?" Regina walks into the station. After her conversation with Mr. Gold made her wanting to know what he's planning. And the only person that knows anything would be Jefferson.

Emma snaps her head away at what she was looking at to the raging brunette. "You should be resting. Taking it easy. It hasn't been a week since you left the hospital."

"I can't rest if a lunatic is running around town," Regina argues back with a believable lie. She won't lay down while she could be doing something more useful.

Emma quickly gets on her feet, cutting the distance between her and the brunette. "Hey," Emma says softly, forcing the chocolate eyes to looking into hers. "I'll find him. You are safe. I won't let any harm come to you ever again. Not over my dead body will something happen to you." Putting her hands on Regina's face, so their eyes locked with each other. To make her see that it's a promise she won't break.

"I'm not afraid of death, Emma." Not once has she ever feared death. It was a natural thing in life. No reason to hide from it. It's the circle of life.

"I'm afraid to lose you, Regina." Emma didn't like the thought of Regina hurt or worse dead. Just the thought of Regina thinking its a joke. Like playing with fire wasn't very settling well with the her.

Regina lifts her hand to Emma's cheek, watching the blonde lean into her hand. The magnet pull calling to them to get closer even though they are touching. Licking her lips, she connects her lips to the blonde's. Putting everything behind the kiss that she can't express in words. Hoping that the blonde would understand.

When holding her breath became a need, she pulls away, but keeps close. She fills her burning lungs with wanted oxygen, while taking the time to look into Emma's soul through her eyes.

"I told you that it takes a lot to take me down. I won't dead unless there isn't anything keeping me here," Regina assures her.

"Explain jumping in front of a bullet that was meant for me." It was still bothering her that Regina would do something so crazy.

How many times does she have to tell the blonde. Emma says she's stubborn but the blonde was worst. Damn thick skull. When will it slip through her head that she did it for reasons. "Jefferson might be a lunatic but he knows what he's doing."

"A lunatic will lucky if I don't find him before Ruby and Leroy."

"Leroy? The towns drunk?" Regina looked at the blonde as if she had two heads.

"I need back up, it's a big town. And he's been clean for a couple of weeks," Emma shrugs. "It's my budget to use to keep the town safe."

Regina was about to answer when the room was starting to spin. Damn, she hit her limit of pushing her body over the edge. If she have can get her hands on Jefferson, he's going to pay to cause pain to her body. Wincing as she tried to move, needing to take a seat.

"Did you take your painkillers?" Emma demands as she helps the brunette over to her chair. Carefully setting her down into the cushion chair.

"The painkillers don't numb the entire body, dear." She hates being pitted.

"Maybe if you rested and take it easier, you wouldn't be in so much pain."

"Just find Jefferson. I need to question him once you have him in custody," Regina got up. "I'll take the rest of the day off. Will that please you?"

"Knowing that you are healing instead of causing more damage, makes me feel better. I don't like seeing you in pain," Emma stayed close, keeping a close eye on the brunette.

Regina couldn't help softening at the concern the blonde was showing. It's been so long that someone cared about her well being. That she was being indifference towards that warmth. "I'll be more careful. Can you pick up Henry from school? We can have dinner together."

"I would like that?" Emma smiles as Regina left the station. She can't wait to see the brunette again after this long day it was turning to .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

As she stares at her chest, pulling open her robe more to examine the scar on her throat. A similar scar to his own. Where his head was cut off from his body. It wasn't her worst but it was the final cut that he did to her body.

She opens the robe more, seeing every scar that was left on her skin. Twenty eight total tallied cuts on her body. Representing the years the Dark Curse has been affected. Another reminding of mistakes and choices that she made to get here.

Her eyes lands on the gun wound at her side. A bullet that almost ended Emma's life. Something she refuse to happen. Emma was too beautiful to let something ugly to put in her body. That ended her life.

Her grip on her robe tighter as her jaw set and her eyes harden. A reaction she finds herself doing every time she thought of something happening to the blonde. A reaction that remind her of the same reaction she makes at the mention of Daniel.

But there was a difference. The feelings were different. Similar in some way but different at the same time. She cares for the blonde, that she can't stay away from her for too long. Her body, heart and soul calls for the warmth the blonde gives. It scares her at times. That she'll do anything to get it.

She'll protect her at all cost. Even if she has to jump in front of bullet or be executed by the town's people...

She would take responsibility if the Dark Curse ever broke. It finally clicks in the brunette's head. The curse no longer matters. The only thing matter was Emma and Henry.

Damn the Evil Queen, she can't run away from something she did but she can at least try to improve it.

Regina bite so hard down on her lip, that she broke through the skin. Causing her lip to bleed. As Jefferson slowly curved letters into her skin of her back. 'THE EviL QuEEN' was cut into her skin with the bloody pair scissors.

"_The Evil Queen, a title that fits you so well," Jefferson's voice echoes in her mind. Acid and cold tone that dripped with hatred. _

"Regina?" Emma's voice breaks through Regina fuzzy mind.

Emma walks into the quiet mansion expecting to find the brunette near but she walks into silence. Telling Henry to get ready for dinner and start doing his homework while he waits to be called. She goes looking for the beautiful brunette.

As she searched around the first floor to find no sign of the brunette, she heads up the stairs. Taking a guess of which room was Regina's. She finds the brunette looking at her reflection in the mirror.

As she looked at the wound of her back, the robe low and showing off her smoking hot body. Wondering how smooth white skin was able to make weak in the knees even with the scars of the accident.

Regina was snapped away from her thoughts, she sees Emma at the door way. Closing her robe close, covering her damaged body from the blonde's view.

"You don't have to hide from me," Emma tells her softly. Nothing could change how she feels for the brunette. She could really be the Evil Queen and she wouldn't care as long she's with her.

"These scars aren't something to admire," Regina huffs.

"I like all of you. Inside and out. You are beautiful in my eyes no matter how many scars you have," Emma walks over closer to the brunette, not breaking eye contact as she shows true of her words.

The electric magnet pull was pulling them closer. They fight against it. It's a want, a need.

After the kiss at the hospital, they decide to continue whatever was going on between. They are sure that couldn't stay away.

So away from unwanted eyes they secretly show their affection. Not quite ready to give it a name or letting the small town to know.

"My heart isn't beautiful, Emma," Regina states. Her heart is very cold and dark. There's no longer light or good in her heart.

Emma shakes her head, "that's not true."

"Emma, you can't disagree with the fact that my heart is cold and dark," Regina pulls away from the blonde. Feeling her blood boil, not wanting to feel that warmth from the blonde.

"Yeah, you can be a real cold bitch," Emma starts to argue, hoping to make Regina see her point. "But your past has made you close off to the world."

"You don't know my past. If you knew you wouldn't be saying that," Regina huffs at the stubborn blonde.

"I have a hard time trusting, and letting others help. I didn't have a happy childhood but I made sure it didn't follow me in the future. Made a lot of wrong choices but I made something of myself. Sure it's not the best life but I like where I am," Emma shrugs. "Your past is your past. I only care who you, not what you are."

"You should care of what I am because it's who I became. No matter what it's going to be with me," Regina points out. The curse is weakening and one day it'll break. "A fantasy of which you don't believe is my reality."

"How bad can your past be to make you so distance, indifference to life? What made you go to the darkside and never return to the light?"

"Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you head down it theres no going back..." Regina whispers.

"Revenge?" Why does this woman speak in riddles. Why can't she just tell her instead of talking in circles. Just come out and say it straight out. She's a blond no matter and tends to be slow at times.

"One day you'll understand," Regina tells her. Not wanting to discuss her past. "I'm going to finish dinner and we'll eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

After a nice dinner, Emma headed out, needing to see any news on finding Jefferson. Regina walks by Henry's room to check on him. Seeing him sleep peaceful. She smiles softly. Continue her way towards her room.

Winces, as she forces herself to ignore the pain. She forgot to take the painkillers all day, wanting and needing to feel the pain that she deserved be another reminder of her curse. One thing to start all over but to remember all of it too, can make another crazy.

Placing a hand on the wall, steadying herself, as her lungs burned. Taking a slow easy intake and a slow out take. Trying to keep the oxygen flooring.

Dr. Whale warned her that the healing process for the lungs will be an awkward and painful. The oxygen will itch her lungs, causing the burn and a hard time breathing. Clenching a hand over her abdomen, softly holding her ribs as the nerves twitched.

She waited patiently as build the strength to finish her mission to go to bed. Though she hasn't slept in the couple of days. Her body stung in any position she laid.

"Mom?" Henry's tired voice gains her attention away from the pain.

"Henry, what are you doing up? Go back to bed."

"You're in pain," Henry points out the obvious.

"It's nothing. Part of the healing process," Regina waves the concern off. Not wanting her son to be upset.

"Did you take your meds?" Henry shakes his head at his mother's stubbornness. He's not sure who's more stubborn, Emma or mom.

Regina opens her mouth to reply to Henry. A lie that would convince the young boy to go to bed when a she starts coughing. Placing her hand over mouth, covering the blood that she splits out.

Henry was by his mom's side, holding her body upright, helping to keep balance. He couldn't believe his ears when Emma told him that his mother jumped in front of a bullet. And the injuries that was caused by Jefferson. Who she said was fixed on his fairy tale theory.

"I'm fine Henry. You should really go to bed. It's nothing to worry about. Completely normal, Dr. Whale told me," Regina closes her hand, not wanting for her son to see the blood.

Henry shakes his head. He can be stubborn too. "I'm going to help you to your room. Then I'm going to get your meds with a glass of water. After I see you take it, I'm going to put the cream on your wounds."

He hasn't seen the scars that the lunatic cut into her body. Emma told him that it wasn't pretty. His mom hides her skin under layers of clothing. Even hiding her neck which she never does.

"I can put the cream myself, Henry." She refuses for Henry to see what was done to her body.

"Not the ones on your back," Henry points out. Not giving his mother to argue back, he quickly leaves the room. Rushing around the house, getting the needed things for his mom.

Coming back to find Regina sitting up, staring at herself reflection. He couldn't help thinking of the Evil Queen. A woman so vile, so evil that wants to destroy all happiness. To end Snow White, his grandmother.

Passing the glass of water and the painkillers, Regina swallows the pills with the water. "I don't want you seeing the scars on my body, Henry." She'll take the painkillers, maybe they will help her sleep for a couple of hours hopefully but she puts her foot down with the cream on her body. She can handle the sting, no her son's stares.

"They can get infected. It's I do it or I call Emma to do it," Henry argues. How bad can the scars be?

Regina didn't wanted to bother the blonde. She's already been worried about her and she didn't want to add more. Sighing, "if I let you do it, you promise me that you won't tell Emma this?"

Henry nods his head quickly, like a bobble head.

Swallowing up her pride, opens her robe. Showing right away the cut on her throat. Henry eyes narrow, looking at it as if it looked familiar.

"Off with my head," Regina whispers, knowing Henry has read the story.

"Mad Hatter," Henry says out loud, realization hits him.

Regina stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything farther. Henry believes she's the Evil Queen from just reading a book. That even in another world she's very similar to her old self.

"Is that all he did?"

Regina debate in her head, questioning herself if she should or shouldn't. She seen worst but Henry was different. He was a boy. He shouldn't see something ugly. But in the end his hazel eyes, just like his mother wins.

"I'm not going to show you but I have twenty eight tali marks all over. I'll do those myself. They are in areas that you are not allow to see," Regina tells him instead.

"The years that represent the Dark Curse..." Henry talks out loud, figuring out himself.

Wanting to get this over with, she lifts up her shirt. Showing off her back, still covering her front. "I need you to rub the cream carefully all over my back," Regina instructs.

Henry eyes widen at seeing what was curved into his mother's skin on her back. 'The Evil Queen' covered her whole back. Looking away, not able to look at the disgusting wound. His mind was racing. Everything since Emma showed up been flipped upside down that involved his mom. His mom changing before his eyes and he doesn't know what to think of it.

"The Evil Queen..." Henry whispers out loud, reading the tattoo.

"A title that fits perfectly to a indifference, inhuman woman like me," Regina puts her shirt down, covering her wound from site.

"No. A title that fits of your past," Henry replies instead. "A past that I shouldn't have defined you."

"It's a past that made who I am, Henry. I have no excuses," Regina points out.

"You have no excuses but you can change and you have. I haven't seen you want to give your heart away. You are becoming the woman that was before the Evil Queen. Regina."

"That was a fantasy that was woken up by reality," Regina tells him.

"All it takes is a push," Henry shrugs. "The book isn't very detailed in between certain areas of history that made you the Evil Queen. You think one day you'll tell me your side of the story?" Finally what Emma has told him since the beginning when they first met and hanged, sunk in. Every story has two sides. And usually one side explains more than the other. Who was the Evil Queen was before and what really was the reason behind it all.

"One night I'll tell you a bedtime story, a story of a girl who was raised by the darkness but was born in the light," Regina kisses her son on the forehead, making a promise.

**Not sure if it was any good but hopefully it was ok. **

**Tell me your opinions, thoughts, whatever are welcomed no matter if positive or negative. **

**The next chapter I'm hoping I'll have it done before Christmas hopefully. I'll get it started tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Merry Christmas, I hope you all having a jolly good time. So here is my christmas gift for you. The next chapter as promised. **

**I know my last chapter wasn't my best but hopefully this makes it up for it. There was a lot going on in this episode which was completely useless to me. So here's my twist of "The Return," ep 19. **

**Remember I don't own anything. Wish I did but I don't...**

"Ruby?" Emma answers her phone. Hoping the talented brunette found a lead or better. Jefferson.

"She... She... She's in the alley," Ruby forces out through the other line.

"Who's in the alley? What's going on?" Emma asks in concern. 'She' can be many people. And she doesn't want to start freaking out by accusing assumption.

"Kathryn..." Ruby answers.

Emma jaw snaps out, eyes widen and her phone drops to the floor. That's not possible. The results came back positive that the heart was Kathryn's. She searched all over town to double make sure. There is no way...

"Emma?" Regina narrows her eyes in suspicion. Wondering what made the blonde become so blonde. Placing her cup of coffee on the table, with the news paper. "Is everything ok?"

Swallow, Emma forces oxygen back into her lungs, she focus her eyes to brown eyes. Eyes filled concern. "The results on the heart...they were confirmed that it was Kathryn's, right?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Why would Emma be asking a stupid question. "You saw the results yourself, dear. Of course it was Kathryn's heart."

Returning to the phone, she picks up electronic. "I'll be there in five minutes. Something doesn't fit here."

"Come quickly. Something isn't smelling right with me," Ruby replies back.

Hanging up, Emma gets up from the table and leave the kitchen. Leaving a confuse Regina behind. "Something came up at the station. I have to check it out."

"What was that about?" Henry asks, entering the kitchen.

Regina shrugs, for the first time she has no idea. "Your guess is good as mine."

"Who's going to take me to school, then?" Henry wondered out loud, questioning his mom.

Regina smiles sweetly, softly at her son's innocence. "I will. Just give me a minute and I'll drop you off on my way to work."

Henry smiles, "just don't push yourself too hard, mom." After last night, he feels like he been taking his mom for granted. Accusing without getting the full story, just putting blame on others opinion.  
Walking over to the young boy, Regina brushes Henry's bangs out of his face, tracing her thumb on his cheek. "I'll try my best," Regina promises, smiling softly at the concern Henry had over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Emma slams on her break, parking at the side of the road. She rushes down the street, running as fast as her legs could take her. Reaching the said alley Ruby was waiting, Emma turns to find a body laying face down on the ground.

Not taking her eyes off the body, she makes her way closer. Leaning down to turn the boyd over, revealing a conscious and a very alive Kathryn.

"This isn't possible..." Emma whispers, not believing what her eyes are seeing. Forcing her eyes away from the blonde, she looks up to Ruby. "Call for an ambulance, and get Leroy to meet at the station in an hour."

Ruby nods her head and pulls out her phone to get to work. "I have an unconscious Kathryn in an alley..."

Emma blocks out Ruby's voice and focus on the blonde on the floor. Checking for a pulse, still need proof as if her chest rising up wasn't enough proof. She needs answers. No. She wants answers and she'll get them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

At the hospital, Kathryn finally wakes up after arriving at the hospital. Waiting patiently as Dr. Whale assesses the blonde.

"Emma. Come on in. Look who's awake," Dr. Whale calls for the blonde over.

"Kathryn, hi. Listen, I don't want to take a lot of your time. But, do you remember what happened?" She gets to the point. There's no reason to beat around the bushes. She already has wasted time of proving she wasn't dead to find out she was but now isn't.

Kathryn thinks back. "Um, I was in a car accident, and…I remember the airbag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water." There was blanks that were still blurry to her, shrugging. "And then, I guess I was drugged," Kathryn guesses, the only thing she can think of that would explain her fuzzy mind.

Dr. Whale nods his head, confirming her theory. "Yeah. We're still trying to flush that out of your system."

"And then, I woke up in a field at the edge of town, and I started walking. That was it," Kathryn finish explaining. "I don't know much."

"You saw no one? You didn't hear a voice? Smell perfume? Cologne? Anything?" There could be a chance that Jefferson was probably behind this mess. But she can't accuse without real evidence.

"I remember a scream. A painful scream, as if someone was being tortured above me," Kathryn answers. "Was recently, maybe a couple of days before I walk up in the field."

Emma's eyes harden, jaw clenching. Jefferson. She heard Regina scream out in pain. "That's all?"

"Whoever the person was that screamed give a good fight. You can hear yelling but the words were muffled, hard to make clear what was said," Kathryn adds.

No further questions, Emma turns to Dr. Whale. "I want to know who doctored the DNA results. Obviously the heart doesn't belong to Kathryn."

"They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results," Dr. Whale tells her. "We will find out who did this."

"Why would anyone do this?" Kathryn asks the million dollar question.

Emma shrugs, wishing she knew the answer. This case is becoming bigger and bigger. "I don't know but I will find out." If she can get her hands on Jefferson, she would be able to question the lunatic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"What's so important that you have me rushing over here, Sheriff?" Regina walks in the station. She's trying to not push her body limits today. She refuses to have her son worried about her. And her body can only move so fast, even if it's not to her liking.

"Kathryn is alive," Emma says, sure that it can't get anymore important than that.

"Kathryn? As in Kathryn Nolan? The woman who has her heart ripped out of her?" Regina questions, not sure if she heard right. Or the blonde was talking about something else.

"Her heart is where it belongs. Inside her body, breathing and talking," Emma answers.

Regina blinks, processing the information that Emma was saying. "So.. Then who does the heart belong to?"

Emma shrugs, "your guess is as good as mine. I have Leroy investigating the doctors to find out." Until she has more leads, she can't do anything but wait.

"Did you ask where she been hiding?" Regina questions. Clearly something isn't making sense. If the heart isn't Kathryn's than who is it?

Emma looks at the Mayor dryly. "Of course I did, Regina. She said she was in a basement in the dark. A lot of it is blurry and fuzzy because she was drugged. Once it's completely out of her system, I'm going to question her again. Hopefully her mind clears and has more to tell me."

Regina watch the blonde avoid her eyes, not wanting to look into hers. The aroma around the blonde seem to be intense as she stand closely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Emma shrugs, lying through her teeth. She doesn't want the brunette to get angry.

"Clearly somethings wrong if you refuse to look at me," Regina points out. Sometimes it scares her that she can read the blonde so well. Like she knew her better than she knew herself.

Emma sighs, knowing well that the brunette wasn't going to let this go. "There might be a chance that Kathryn was in Jefferson's basement."

"And what makes you wonder that?" Regina questions, crossing her arms over her chest. Her entire posture straightens, her blood boil at the mention of Jefferson's name. Her body ached but she ignored it.

"She heard a scream." Emma can see Regina grow distance as if she was stripped naked. Regina's pride was being stepped on, someone heard her being weak. "Did you scream out in pain?"

Regina's eyes looks away, looking out in space, going through her memory. The memories of that night she pushed so far and deep into her mind. Never wanting to be reminded of the painful scars.

"You are a very strong woman. Stronger than any person I ever meet. You don't back down even if it could get you killed but everyone has a limit," Emma says when she didn't receive a reply.

"I am human. Of course I feel pain."

"Your cold heart and attitude is proof of that."

"What are you getting at, dear?" Regina asks, curiously wondering why the blonde was pushing.

"You been through a lot that night. You were tortured and took a bullet. The torture alone could make anyone crazy," Emma replies. "You shouldn't bottle things up."

"Jefferson didn't say anything that I didn't think of before. His opinion of me is very welcomed because I agree with him," Regina tells the blonde. She knows and understands his crazy mind.

"You aren't an evil queen, Regina," Emma argues, not liking that Regina was agreeing with the lunatic.

"But I am."

"Why? Because you are strict, stubborn, indifference, and etc that could be very familiar to the 'Evil Queen'?" Emma demands, wanting to know an answer.

Regina didn't have an answer. Not a good enough answer that the blonde would understand. It would be telling her the whole truth and she wasn't ready for that. She's been trying to open up but it's not working for her.

"I like how you see the good in all people. That you would rather get to know the person first then listen to gossip and rumors," Regina says, opening a bit to the blonde. "But you need to open your mind more and see everything as it truly is."

"Make me open my eyes, I want to see the world as you do. I want to understand how you became the woman that I can't stay away from," Emma reaches out to the brunette, pulling her closer to her. Not able to fight the magnet pull anymore. Needing, wanting to feel the other's warmth.

"A day will come when you'll go against me because of my past. And when that day comes, I'm going to tell you 'I told you so.'"

"Why do you get the feeling that you think your world is about to come crashing down?" Emma questions.

"Because it will," Regina answers. The curse was breaking. How, she doesn't know yet.

"I'm not going to take Henry away," Emma assures the brunette. She isn't planning on taking the young kid away from the one person who taken care of him.

As Regina was about to reply, Ruby comes storming in the station. Both the brunette and blonde break apart, putting a safe distance between them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ruby apologizes, feeling the tension and awkward in the air.

"That's ok, Miss. Lucas, I was on my way out," Regina plays it off. Acting like nothing happened. Turning back to the blonde, "I'm going to see what I can do find out about the DNA of the heart."

"I rather you go home and rest," Emma protest, not wanting the brunette involve.

"Don't worry. I took my meds and I promised Henry that I wouldn't push my limits," Regina promises the blonde. Hearts are her specialty. She has ripped thousands of them, so many that she lost count and track. But she isn't the only person who has a habit of collecting them.

"As long you don't push your limits. The faster you heal, the faster you can make this town bend to your commands," Emma tries to joke.

Regina just nods and leaves the station, needing to see one person in this town that has answers. An old friend/enemy. The only person that was behind this entire thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Regina pushes the door open, walking into the shop on a mission. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor, I don't know what you are asking of me," Mr. Gold replies, not taking away his attention from the spinning wheel.

"Kathryn's disappearance, making it out that she was killed and had me kidnapped. Jefferson didn't come up with that plan on his own. He was always a follower, not a leader," Regina says. Looking around the shop, seeing all objects to one person, useless but to someone from their land will see objects of many uses and meaning.

"What makes you think it was I who setted up Kathryn's accident?" Mr. Gold questions, still not taking his eyes from his work.

"There are only very few people capable of ripping out hearts. And only two exist in this town that remembers how. You and I," Regina replies. She knew he was avoiding her question by asking other questions. It wasn't going to work, she knew him too well.

"So a heart shows up and it's me who did it?" Mr. Gold asks, questioning the brunette. "Do I have to remind you that, magic doesn't exist in this world, dearie."

Of course he didn't have to remind her of the non existence of magic in this land, world. This world has a weird thing of wishing for it but not believing in it. Emma is a very good example of it.

Even though magic doesn't exist. The heart had to come from somewhere... Then it hit her. "You stole one of the many of hearts that I stoled..." Regina states out loud. "You had everything planned out. Using Jefferson to do the dirty work like always. But why?"

Finally Mr. Gold looks over to the brunette, seeing his old student, apprentice. She was always his favorite. Completely unlike her mother. Regina still had light within, just covered by too much darkness. Power like no other. As dark as it was, had a tint of light when casted. Making it more dangerous if used.

"Answer me," Regina demanded, growing impatient. She wants damn answers.

"Part of the plan, dearie."

"And that plan would be?" Regina asks in annoyance. Can she ever get simple answers instead of riddles. Even though she speaks in riddles at times doesn't mean she's always in the mood for them.

"That you get your happy ending of course," Mr. Gold smirks.

"You never and will ever care about my happiness, Rumple," Regina states. His true name feels foreign to her tongue. It's been so long since she referred to the old man by his name.

"Oh but on contrary I do, dearie. Because it's your greatest weakness," Mr. Gold tells her. "It's going to be your downfall. The curse is breaking slowly every day that goes by. Sooner than later it'll be the end of you."

Regina stares coldly at the older man as her mind raced. The curse was meant to make her enemies suffer and bring her joy. She knew back of her head that the curse wouldn't last forever. You never question the prophecy. The prophecy will come true in some way or form. Usually not the way you would've expected.

It can be misleading if you asked her. She been part of a ploy since she was born. Her mother forcing evil onto her. Living through her. Making her life a living hell. And she hated her will every bone and fiber in her body. She never wanted to be anything so evil and cold but look how that turned out to be.

And Rumpelstiltskin was another huge part of her changing. Getting her to finally break and become the woman she is today. But that's another story for another day. She doesn't feel like going down memory lane.

"Well, if you are wanting to get rid of me, why haven't you done so? Jefferson could've ended me when he had me tied up." That what bugs her the most. Jefferson wanted her to suffer and her dead. She can see it in his cold, insane, unstable eyes. She knew the moment he looked into her eyes.

"And ruin the fun? What fun will it been if I had my greatest challenger dead?" Mr. Gold answers. "I taught you everything you know but you are your mothers' daughter. Power and mind that can keep anyone on their toes."

"Don't compare me to that woman," Regina growls. "I am nothing like her."

"In some ways you are just like her. The only difference is that you are powered by hatred, and anger. She's power by greed and fear. Though you can make any person fear for their life but you do it will threatens of promises. You give mercy. She doesn't. She is known for that title of hers just like yours."

Regina had enough. He isn't going to give her a straight answer. And she grew tired of riddles. "I had enough of this game you are playing. I'm tired of playing being your pawn."

She goes to leave when she hears his last words. "The game just started. The knight is moving and I'll be using the queen to end her."

Not completely understanding what he was talking about but she didn't want to ask. Probably just going to answer with questions. She continue her way out of the antic shop without looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Is everything ok?" Emma asks.

Henry has been very quiet since she picked him up from school. As though his mind was somewhere else and not here.

It worried Emma, usually the kid was talking nonstop about fairy tales.

no reply came, only Silence continue to fill the car. Emma takes a quick glance over to the young boy. Seeing Henry looking out the window.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Will the scars heal?" Henry finally speaks up. Taking his eyes off the road, turning them over to his birth mother.

Emma swallows as she tightens her grip on the steering wheel. All the cuts, marks over Regina's body.

Choosing her words, not wanting to sound upset. "They will fade sooner or later."

"Mom might of had done a lot of evil things but she doesn't deserve to be hurt," Henry says out loud, what's been on his mind.

His mom been good before, and she's slowly changing back. Because of Emma, her heart is opening back to the light. The prophecy makes more sense if Emma is to defeat the Evil Queen by true love, not killing her.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. To tell their side of the story. To prove that it's not all like it seems," Emma says.

"And I want to know that side of the story. The Evil Queen's story behind the scene," Henry agrees.

"Is that the new plan for Operation Cobra?"

Smiling at the blonde, "yep. The next step of breaking the curse. Get more intel.

This is one that Emma was going to take seriously. To get Regina to open up and talk about the past. To have her completely trust her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Have you been pushing yourself today?" Emma asks as she saddle down on the couch. Closely observing the brunette. Watching for any change of movement.

"I took it easy, as promised," Regina replies. Slowly making her way to the couch. Making sure to keep a blank face, not show any pain.

Emma eyes narrowed, sensing a lie. "You are in pain. You lied."

Regina looks away, not wanting to meet the hazel eyes. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

"language Miss. Swan," Regina warns.

"You are in pain," Emma argues.

"Well, I did take a bullet for you and scissors ripped into my skin. Of course pain is a natural feeling," Regina says dryly, not in the mood. "But I am fine."

"Why won't you let me take care of you?" Emma questions the brunette.

"Because I don't need to be taken care of," Regina snarls in reply. She will not look weak or show weakness. She's the Evil Queen. She doesn't lean on anyone. Not even Emma.

As Regina slow sits down on the couch, Emma leans over. Grabbing hold of the brunette's hands.

Letting the electricity flow through them. The magnet pull calling them closer. To break the distance that still stands between them.

"I'm not your past," Emma whispers. "I won't ever hurt you. I'll protect you no matter what. And that's a promise I'll keep until my grave."

As she stares into the hazel eyes. Seeing the truth behind them. That the blonde's heart and soul are becoming her's.

An heart that pulses for her, wanting to be ripped out by her hands only. A soul that is syncing with her's. To be one.

And that scares her. She fears for the day that will soon will come when they no longer will he her's. That her past will be what will make the distance permanent.

"Of course you aren't, but it'll be what keeps us apart," Regina answers.

"Because you are supposedly the 'Evil Queen'?" Emma demands. If she has to push Regina to open up. Then fine by her.

"I don't think you take that title serious. You are only seeing fantasy of a fairy tale. Not the reality of how real it is."

"killed anyone who got in her way, create fear and stopped at nothing to destroy Snow White. I did my research," Emma points out. "But you aren't anything like her. Two completely different people."

"We are the same. Henry saw that just from reading a book. A book which is mostly correct," Regina points out back.

"Sure you can be very indifference and inhuman but that's nothing compare to what a fictional character was written to be," Emma replies back. "You are real. The Evil Queen isn't."

"That's where you are wrong," Regina shakes her head. How is she suppose to open up when Emma doesn't want to listen.

"Than explain it to me. I want to know. To understand. Finally be able to see what's behind the mask and the reasons." It's all what Emma now wishes for. If she can get that damn mask down.

Regina fought mentally with herself if she should say anything. Something that changed her to become the woman she's today. To have the blonde to know the truth. A truth which the book leaves out.

Swallowing, she takes a big breath. She breaks the connection of the intense hazel eyes. Looking over to the mirror in the room, at the corner. Her hand lifts up to the necklace hanging around her neck. Feeling the ring as it sparks her confidence.

"My childhood wasn't...the greatest. My mother expected so much from me. I always had to prove myself to her. That no matter how much I tired, I can never pleased her," Regina starts the story. "I hated the way she would handle problems and mistakes. Using it against anyone to get her way. It was always about what she wanted. Not caring what I wanted."

As she spoke, the memories filled her head. Replacing behind her eyelids every time she blinked. But she didn't stop, Emma will know.

"I was always part of the big picture. Forcing me into a marriage. A marriage that destroyed my soul, sucking every feeling, emotion. Leaving only darkness," Regina clenches onto the ring, she hated those memories the most. "I was in love with someone else. And just like anything that made me happy... My mother found out and killed him. I watched her kill the man I loved."

Emma can see Regina stripping herself naked, making herself vulnerable. Seeing the pain behind her trouble eyes. That the experience was far worse than it sounds.

"Due to a broken promise, I lived with a man who used me. I don't know who was worst, my mother or my ex-husband. But they both drained all good was in my heart and only leaving darkness," Regina continues the story. "Sooner or later my heart was no longer pulsing. All good and light was no more. Just a cold darkness."

When the king got killed, finally being free. She never been more happy. No longer was she the slave of Leo. Snow White's father was one thing in front of his people and another behind closed doors.

"What did he do?" Emma asks quietly. Reaching for Regina's free hand. Tubing he thumb over smooth skin. Hoping to calm the brunette.

"He...," Regina unclench her jaw, taking a needed breath. "Let's just say that, what Jefferson did to my body I had worst."

Emma growls, not like that the brunette has been in worst conditions. That her life has made her cold and distance. It explains why Regina doesn't let anyone step on her. Or why she doesn't show weakness. Her heart and mind was so use to it that it was on autopilot..

"I'm glad that you were able to open up to me," Emma says. Looking at their connected hands.

"Well, now you know the summary of my life. Maybe when you are lucky. I'll reveal more secrets."

Smiling softly, she leans over, connecting their lips. A needed must that was wanted. As they poured their emotions into the kiss. Sucking the others soul, wanting it as their own. Their hearts no longer theirs to hold. Now are protected by the other.

Finally the walls were crumbling, falling apart. New feeling and emotion was building. A need and want to never let go and create a new beginning. Starting from new. A second chance.

**I hope this chapter was better than the other. Leave a review telling me your opinions, ideas and thoughts. They are welcomed no matter how negative they are. **

**The next chapter will be up soon, some time before this week is over. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. And following the story.**

**Here is Episode 20, The Stranger. **

**I don't own anything. And if I did, it would be Mother Nature. I hate snow...**

Margaret watch the blond drink the hot coffee, sitting quietly at the counter. Seeing a slight smile on the blonde's lips. Not normal when Emma isn't a morning person.

"You seem happy lately," Margaret points out, out loud.

Looking up from the cup of coffee, and shrugs. "After everything, things are looking up."

Regina and her agreed to keep the secret affection a secret. Slowly progressing the relationship, not wanting to rush anything. And that was perfectly fine with the blonde.

"Like what?" Margaret pushes. Wondering what can make the blonde look more in peace, relaxed. As those she's finally comfortable in her skin.

"Regina and I are becoming more civil. Finally getting on the same page. A working progress," Emma says.

Margaret is her best friend, a true friend and feels very close to the dark raven head. She feels guilty of not telling the complete truth but she feels though Margaret would be against it. That its wrong. But it feels so right and perfect. Though it was meant to be.

"Finally saw what's underneath the mask?"

"She finally opened up to me," Emma nods her head, smiling of the memory. Specially the kiss in the end before she left. A kiss that was like the first. Fireworks, magic that was soo addicting. Making her wanting more.

"She did?" Margaret was shocked. Though she seen Regina slightly open up but she closed right up the moment of weakness surface.

Emma shrugs, "it wasn't anything big. Just a summary of her past. Leaving out the negative details out."

It stilled bothered her that Regina had gone through a lot throughout her life. Changing her into a dark, cold person. Never leaning on anyone, keeping everyone at a distance.

"Is that all that happened since the chaos?" Margaret can sense that Emma wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Only that Madam Mayor and I are slowly become more civil for Henry's sake," Emma replies, shrugging.

"Is that what you been telling yourself?" Margaret questions the blonde.

"What are you trying to imply?" Emma narrows her eyes at her friend.

"That you are not telling the complete truth. Either you are lying to yourself or lying to me," Margaret tells her.

Emma doesn't reply. She won't be tricked into saying something she doesn't want to. Clearly she isn't the only one who can detect a lie.

Lucky her phone breaks the intense, saving her from lying more to her friend. "Hello?" picking up her phone.

"Emma?" Henry's voice asks from the other end.

"Henry? What's wrong?" noticing something is wrong from the the kid's tone.

"Can you meet me at Granny's? It has do with Operation Cobra."

Getting up, grabbing her keys. "I'll be there in five," she promises as she hangs up.

"Something with Henry?" Margaret asks in concern.

"Something about Operation Cobra," Emma replies as she rushes out of the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

As she runs down the street, she enters the diner. Quickly scanning the restaurant for the young boy. She goes over to sit on the empty seat across of the trouble kid.

"Henry, what's going on?" Taking notice of the tears that was building in his eyes. Threatening to escape, to falling down his cheeks.

"Mom..."

"What's wrong with Regina?" Emma cuts him off, feeling her heart pulse kick up the pace. As worry started to feel her mind.

"She had a nightmare last night," Henry replies.

"A nightmare?" that wasn't something she was expecting. Nightmares was something Emma thought that didn't bother Regina. As if it was a dream of rainbows and unicorns to normal people.

"Something about her past. And it must of been bad because she woke up screaming. She was in pain when came rushing in. She was puking out blood and clenching her body," Henry explains.

"Did she take her medicine to numb the pain?" Emma asks.

"I try giving them to her but it was like she was in a trance. Not completely there. Repeating that she deserves it," Henry replies, answering the question.

He didn't know what to do. His mom forced him to leave and go to bed. That he need to rest, that she was fine. But his mind was everywhere that he could sleep. He never saw his mom so vulnerable...

"I'll go see her," Emma tells the boy. Reaching over to his hands, squeezing, reassuring him. "Your mom will be fine. I promise."

Henry nods his head, smiling softly. He would never thought it would good to had someone on his mom's side. Someone who actually cares for her. Changing her subconsciously.

"Lets get you to school. Mary Margaret is finally going back," Emma tells him. Hoping that'll make the kid's mood better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Regina's head has been pounding, throbbing in pain. A huge headache from the lack of sleep from last night.

Her lungs are burning, ribs ache in pain. Lucky her scars been healing. No longer does it sting but they are still visible.

"She doesn't want to see anyone today, Sheriff Swan," Regina hears her secretary.

"This won't take long," Emma's voice was heard. And two seconds later the said blonde walks inside her office. Ignoring the secretary, entering into the room.

"Sheriff Swan, how many I help you?" Regina rubs her temples. The headache becoming a migraine.

"Henry's worried and concern about you," Emma gets to the point. Regina wasn't the type to have the patience to beat around the bush.

"Why would Henry would be concern?" Regina questions the blonde. Clearly the two was closer, because he could go to her about what's bothering him.

"You woke up screaming. He never seen you vulnerable. And on top of that you were puking out blood," Emma explains. "Also your his mom, of course he's going to be worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about. It's nothing that I can't handle," Regina dismisses the issue. "And it won't happen again."

Emma shakes her head. "You can't just wave the issue away. Clearly it must of been upsetting if it had you screaming. It made you act out of place because Henry was worried about you."

Regina just rolls her eyes. "I am human. Even if I want to be prefect and immune to pain."

"That's not what I'm trying to say. Of course you are human, and I'm very glad you are," Emma argues. "You just have bad habit of keeping it to yourself."

"It's my problem not anyone else's," Regina snaps back.

Regina looked like shit. The lack of sleep can be seen underneath Regina's eyes. Her movement is slower than normal. The lack of energy not running in her body.

"You should rest. Clearly you can't keep your head up," Emma points out. "When was the last time you had a good sleep."

Regina ignores the question. Not bothering to lie to the blonde. Emma can see right through them. Even her best convincing face and tone makes the blonde questions it.

Sighing, Emma shakes her head. She knew the answer before asking it. "What was the nightmare about?"

"The past," Regina answers simply.

"Because you opened up to me the other night?" Emma asks.

"I've been having nightmares all my life. Memories replays, repeating over and over again."

"What was the difference between this dream and the others?" If the nightmares were a normal thing for the brunette. Than this nightmare had to be a big one.

Nothing scares Regina. Fear isn't a emotion that she feels. She's the most confident woman she knows. She took a bullet without a second thought. Admitted of not afraid to die.

"You promised to try to be more open," Emma tells the brunette when no reply came from Regina.

Regina looks into the hazel eyes. Seeing the stubbornness behind them. Emma wasn't going to let this go.

Sighs in defeat, Regina leans back into her chair. Spreading her arms over the arm rest. Sitting like a true queen, in a thrown. "This dream wasn't like the others. In the end I was stabbed in the heart, slowly ripped me apart."

Emma waits patiently, not wanting to push Regina the wrong way. Closing herself off is taking a step back that Emma didn't want to take. It took so long just to get where they were.

Taking a deep breath and slow releasing it, Regina focus on Emma's eyes. Eyes that nobody else has. Henry's eyes were different, they had a different tint. And the key to see inside her heart, seeing past the mask to the real her.

"It felt real. The blood gushing out of my body, the pain throbbing in my chest. The force of it all was something i never wrap my mind around it." The sword she was familiar with. Have seen it up close before. Even fought against it. But she never had to look it the holder eyes and see her death. A death she deserved.

Never had her dreams feel so real. Expect the memories she created, had experiencing them. Her heart was pulsing, forcing oxygen out of body that she couldn't refill her lungs as fast.

Emma can see how troubled Regina was. She didn't have to look into the cold dark chocolate brown eyes to read Regina like a book.

She can finally read past the mask, blank faces. When Regina opened up to her. She realized that the mask was part of her. Something that Regina grow into, an old habit that she's sure that won't die out. And she likes all of Regina. The good and the bad.

"Well, good thing you are the stingray and invincible person I know," Emma smiles, joking around. Hoping to put a smile on the brunette's face. "You took a bullet. Your didn't break when someone cut into your skin. Marking your body." Leaning over the desk, "I doubt a sword will finish something that is impossible to do."

Regina smirks, "are you saying that I can't be killed?"

"Not even if magic exist could kill you," Emma replies, convince that it was true. If there was one person who can survive anything, it was Regina.

"Never say never, dear."

"Not if I got could do anything about it," Emma swears. It'll become an instinct that will be nature to her. She'll do anything for the brunette. To put a smile on that beautiful face.

Regina can see how true Emma's words meant to her. That she was becoming the blonde's main concern.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, dear." Regina stands up, passing her hand over her clothes, straighten them up. "I have work I have to finish and you have a town to keep safe."

Regina was closing up again. Emma can see from the stiff back that what Emma said didn't hit right. Damn, just when they were moving forward.

"Okay. I'll be over later to drop off Henry."

Looking at each other once more before breaking the connection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Ah, Mr. Booth, the man I wanted to see."

August closes the door behind him, walking deeper into the shop.

"Well, you called, saying that it was important." August put on his best poker face, not daring to take his eyes off the man. "So, what do you want?"

"It's about the reason why you are here."

"Get to chase, Mr. Gold," August doesn't have patience to waste time with the man of riddles.

"Man on a schedule I see," Mr. Gold smiles, playing around with an old pocket watch. "Are you running out of time?"

Of course he would know everything. Even his curse wasn't unknown to the powerful Dark One.

"What's your plans for Miss. Swan. Maybe I can help."

"Why you ask?" August asks, confused of why Mr. Gold was concerned.

Mr. Gold shrugs. "You claim to be the only person who can make Miss Swan believe. That you could get her to do exactly what she was brought here to do. And yet, for a man who's running out of time, you don't seem to be in much of a hurry."

"It's not me slowing us down. It's her. All she can think about right now is getting closer to the Evil Queen and the kid," August defends himself. He can get Emma to see the truth but she's proving to be more stubborn than ever.

Mr. Gold tilts his head to the side, lifting his eyebrows and shrugging at the same time. "Sounds like Sheriff Swan needs a course correction."

"She needs a push," August agrees. "Maybe you can do something about that."

"And you want me to steer her toward you?" Mr. Gold questions.

August nods his head, "I can get her there. To believing. Trust me."

He has a plan. And he's 99.9% sure that it'll work. There was no way she wouldn't about to disbelieve the fairy tale world after what he got to show her.

Mr. Gold shakes his head. "Ah. I'm sorry. It's just that, knowing who you are and your nature, trust is a big ask." Seeing August mouth open, about to argue, Mr. Gold lifts his hand, stoping him from speaking. "Fear not. A gentle nudge I shall provide."

Things need to flow smoothly, and he'll make sure of that. Emma was the last and important piece of his master plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

How does a lunatic, crazy man go missing. An very injured one she must ask.

She searched every inch of this town. Double checking everywhere. Not letting any rock be unturned.

Not even Ruby could find him. Using her natural talent to find this asshole. She came up empty.

"Where the hell are you slippery sucker," Emma whispers to herself.

"Still haven't found the man who dare put a hand on the fearsome Mayor," Mr. Gold come from behind her.

Turning around, Mr. Gold stands in her station. "What can do I for you today, Mr. Gold?"

"I was just wondering if you caught the lunatic that was crazy enough to pull what he pulled," Mr. Gold shrugs. "The man is a serious threat to our small town."

"I have looked everywhere," Emma says, pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Underneath your nose. Think outside of the box. Clearly he's somewhere in this town. It's not like he can disappear out of thin air, dearie."

If a push Emma needs, a push that Mr. Gold is going to do. Just have to plan this to every detail and not leave until Emma has been pushed.

"Not only was Regina was injured but so was Kathryn. And for this man to put blame Miss. Blanchard underneath your nose. He needs to be brought behind bars," Mr. Gold says plainly.

"I know that," Emma snaps at the older man. "I hate myself not able to save my friends."

"So open your mind, your eyes," Mr. Gold says. "You are looking at the bigger picture, not the small details. Small things count to, that they as important."

Emma shakes head. "I feel like every step I take has been already plan out. And no matter how much I try, he'll be two steps ahead."

Destiny and fate to her was a bunch of bull. Something that comes from fairy tales. That everything is already planned out for her. All she had to do is step forward.

And she doesn't want that. She wants to make her own choices. She wants to be her own person. To do what she wants and when she wants. Not because she's destiny and fated to do it.

"Than take the wheel. Gain control and do the opposite you would normally do. That's not expected from you."

Though Mr. Gold isn't someone she trusted. But he is full of wisdom. Knowledge if he lived a very long life. And had gone through a lot of bumps in the road.

"Does that advice come with a price?"

Mr. Gold smiles, laugh and shakes his head. "No. This one was free."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Show me," Emma sits in front of August. Slapping her hands on the table. "I want to believe."

"You think you are ready to see the truth?" August asks cautiously. Not wanting to push the blonde wrong. She needs to finally know.

"You, Mr. Gold, Regina, Henry and Jefferson been telling me to open my eyes. To see that fantasy is a reality," Emma explains. "You said you can convince me. Convince me."

August nods his head, smiling. "If that's the case, follow me. It's time I showed you the light."

"Where are we going?" Emma asks, walking after August.

Approaching August's motorcycle, August passes Emma an helmet.

"August, you going to tell me where we're going?" Emma questions. Eying the helmet questionably. Wondering how August going to convince her to believe.

"We're going on a trip, Emma, so I can tell you somebody's story." Hopping on his bike, motioning the blonde to join him.

"Whose story?"

"Mine."

Looking around her and back to the helmet. Trying to convince her that she needs to do this. Finally able to get the control over her life and it's outcome. To take Mr. Gold's advice.

"Oh, come on. Take a leap of faith. You come with me, and I promise you – you'll find exactly what you're looking for," August starts the engine.

Putting the helmet on and hopes behind August, gripping around him. Holding on tight as he drives on, pasting the Storybrooke sign, leaving the town.

Arriving at their destination. A diner at the side of the road.

Looking around, "What the hell is this?"

"Last I checked, it was a diner."

Emma rolls her eyes. "No more screwing around. What the hell are we doing here? And how does this help me believe?"

"I think you know. You've been here before."

August takes out a newspaper article, shows it to Emma. "This is the diner you were brought to when you were found as a baby."

Emma shrugs. "So, you found an article about me. So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you."

August nods his head. "It is. This is my story, and it's your story."

Emma crossing her arms over her chest. Not believing a word he's saying. "And how is that?"

"That seven year old boy who found you… That was me."

Emma goes quiet. Not sure how she sure reply to that kind of news. Or how to feel.

"There's more," August pulls Emma to follow. Walking through the forest.

"Why are we in the woods?" finally voicing after the intense silence.

"All the answers you've been searching for are right where I found you."

"See?" Emma snaps. "You're not that seven year old boy. I wasn't found in the woods. I was found on the side of a highway."

August turns around, facing the blonde, looking into the hazel eyes. "Why do you think that? Because you read it in the newspaper? Did it ever occur to you that, maybe, that seven year old boy lied about where he found you?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. But it occurs to me that you've been lying to me about everything. And I'm done listening."

This was pointless. How was this going to help her. Open her eyes to something that wasn't real. They were all crazy if they think it'll change anything.

August kept pushing. He got this, and he's so close. "When I found you, you were wrapped in a blanket. And the name 'Emma' was embroidered along the bottom of it. That wasn't in the article, was it? How would I know that unless I was there."

"Okay. Let's say you were that kid. Why lie about where you found me?"

That's an easy one. "I lied to protect you."

"From what?" Emma questions

"That." August points to a tree.

Following his finger, "a tree?" Is he serious?

"You've read Henry's book, right? You know about the curse, don't you? Your role in it? It's true, Emma. We both came into this world… Through this tree," August explains.

"You're asking me to believe that you are a fairy tale character?" She can't believe her ears. Of course it had to go there.

Regina's the Evil Queen. Jefferson is the Mad Hatter. Mary Margaret is Snow White, who is her mother. David is Charming, her father. Ruby is the Red riding hood. Ashley is Cinderella. And etc.

Everyone has a good imagination. Finding a character that fits them well. Personality and attitude, even looks when it comes to that book.

"Who are you?" Emma asks. Let's add to the list. One more wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Pinocchio."

Emma laughs out loud. "Right, of course. Pinocchio. Explains all the lying. You're the one who added the story to Henry's book."

"I needed you to know the truth," August tells her.

"The truth is, you are out of your mind, and you're not even a very good liar. Why not write the end of that story?"

"Because this is the ending, and we're writing it right now."

Emma puts a hand on her hip. "And how does this story end?"

"With you believing," August says with all seriousness.

"Not going to happen," Emma says dryly. She got no time for this. She had a lunatic to look for. Emma goes to leave.

"Emma? Emma, wait," August calls after. Attempting to chase after her but a pain stabs him in the leg. Causes him to fall.

Emma breaths slowly, trying to calm her patience. "What. Is wrong. With your leg?"

"I failed," August swallows, whispering.

"What are you talking about?" now she's confused.

August shakes his head. There was no point now. "It doesn't matter. You don't believe."

"If you think that by making me feel sorry for you that something's going to change, you are wrong."

August snaps his head up to Emma. "I am not screwing around here. Whatever you believe, or don't, this is real, Emma. I am sick."

Emma laughs. "That's an understatement."

"What's an understatement is how you are standing here because you came to me wanting to open your eyes and show you the truth. Proof," August tells her, pointing a finger at her. "You came to me. And it's you that shut this entire thing to first second you had. What was the point if you were just going to shut it down?"

"None of it makes sense, a bunch of bull if you ask me. How was it suppose to help me believe?" Emma tells him back:

"Because you won't let it. Because you think everything is just black and white," August argues. "There is fifty shades of gray between them."

"So what are you saying?" Emma asks. Wanting to get to the point.

August pulls up his pant leg, revealing his wooden leg. However, from Emma's perspective, his leg is normal. "If this doesn't change your mind than I give up."

"How does that prove anything?"

"Look."

"August, I'm looking."

August can see all seriousness in the blonde's face. "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

August closes his eyes, he can't believe this is possible or happening. "Your denial is more powerful than I thought. It's preventing you from seeing truth."

"Okay, one of us is losing it here, and it's not me," Emma snaps.

August sighs, rubbing his temple. "You don't want to believe. After everything you've seen, why can't you just do it?"

"Why is it so important to you that I do?" Emma questions.

"Because I, the town… Everyone needs you."

"I don't want them to need me," Emma tells him. She can't even catch Jefferson, who framed Margaret, fakes Kathryn's death and torture Regina. How was she suppose to break a curse.

"Well, that's too bad, because we all do," August shrugs.

"You're saying that I am responsible for everyone's happiness? That is crap! I didn't ask for that. I don't want it."

Destiny and fate can kiss her ass. She doesn't want that life. If she has to be naive to a world of magic and fairies then so be it. She won't do something she doesn't want to do. Something she can't do.

"You came into town to drop off a boy that you gave up at birth. You stayed because you wanted to make sure he was being taken care of. You fight hand and toe with Regina to open herself up. Because you care than you would admit," August lists off to the blonde. "How's this different?"

"Because I wanted to. Henry is my son, it's a natural instinct. Regina and I have an connection that can't seem to break no matter how hard we tried. Sure we get on each others nerves but pulls us closer," Emma explains. "This is ridiculous. Crazy. I'm nobodies savior."

"Well, that's too bad, Emma, because that doesn't change the truth. You are our only hope."

Emma shrugs, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "Then you're all screwed."

**I hope that you liked it. The next two chapters are going to take a lot of thinking to pull of what I have in store. Leave a review with your opinions, comments, ideas and thoughts. I enjoy reading them. **

**The next chapter is already half typed on my Ipod. Just have to figure out what I'm going to do with the apple. It's an important piece of the two final chapters of season one. **

**It'll be posted sooner than later. **


	21. Chapter 21

**We are just one episode left to the finale then finally season 2. An Apple Red as Blood has a twist in the end. A twist I'm hoping you'll like.**

**Enjoy :D**

Regina and Henry are eating at home. They are eating in silence, until the doorbell rings.

"I don't recall us expecting any company," wipes her mouth with a napkin. Getting up to answer the door, Emma stands at the dining room's doorway.

"Emma, how did you get in?"

Emma tilts her head, staring darkly into her eyes. "Henry invited me."

Regina raises an eyebrow, giving the blonde a question look. "The door was locked, dear."

"Does it matter," Emma snarls.

"Then, why are you?" Regina questions the blonde. Something was odd with Emma. Something was off. The electric feeling every time they look into their eyes wasn't happening.

"You."

Confused, Regina looks behind her into the kitchen and discovers that Henry is gone. She turns back to Emma, where several other Storybrooke citizens have gathered behind her.

"We all do," Emma points around her.

Swallowing, Regina turns around and starts to retreat into the house, when she sees Henry holding a noose at the top of the stairs.

Regina eyes widen, "Henry."

All of the sudden Regina is being dragged through the mob to the main street. Where an apple tree has sprung up in the middle of the road. They tie her to the tree as she protests. The rest of the town watches on.

0No… No…. Let me go. I command it!" Regina yells. This can't be happening. She will not be killed against her tree.

"After everything you've done to all of us?" Ruby snarls, her inner wolf surfacing.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but my conscience is clear!" Archie yells.

"Tighter! She needs to feel our pain!" Granny commands.

"You took our love and ripped it apart!" Margaret snarls in Regina face.

"And now, you're going to pay!" David snarls into her ear.

Regina watch Emma approach her and picking one of the blackened apples off the tree. She holds it in front of her and crushes it in her hand.

"Rotten to the core," Emma's voice full of venom.

Regina shakes her head, not believing she lost again. "I just wanted to win… For once."

Emma grabs Regina by the throat. "You took away our happiness, and now it's our turn to take away yours."

Emma lets go of Regina's neck and walks towards the crowd. David pulls out a sword and hands it to Emma.

"I thought you would still love me, looking past all of this," Regina pleads.

Emma laughs evilly, "love someone like you. You took me away from my family. Cursing them forever. Clearly you were naive."

Regina sees Henry from the corner of eye. "Henry. Henry, please don't let them do this to me."

"You did this to yourself," Henry speaks with venom.

Wielding the sword, Emma aims for Regina. "Any last words?"

Regina looks into the cold hazel eyes. Seeing hate, anger and darkness. "That I did truly love you."

Emma doesn't even blink at the confession. She swings the sword, stabbing Regina into her chest. Piercing through her heart. A heart that finally feels once more.

Emma twists the sword and pulls out. Regina's chocolate eyes stays open, not wanting to take away from the hazel eyes that once hold light. Blood gushing out of her chest, blood pouring out of her body. She fights as long she could against death.

Jolting upright in her bed. She quickly gets up and heads to Henry's room to check on him. Inside, she sees him underneath the blanket. Still sleeping peacefully.

Taking deep easy breaths, trying to calm her pumping heart. Regina exit the room, slowly making her way down the stairs.

No point of trying to go back to bed. Both her heart and head was pounding, restless to go back go bed. Making coffee, hoping it'll calm her nerves.

This dream been repeating every night now. Always the same, nothing changing no matter how much she wanted to. But she feels though she watch herself get killed by Emma.

Emma Swan.. The birth mother to Henry. The daughter of her enemy. Snow White and Charming.

She finally figure out why Emma looked familiar. Same personality and attitude that she remembers from her parents.

Hazel eyes as her mother, blond hair as her father. She gets her hard headed from Charming, believing that everything come together sooner or later. Stubbornness comes from Snow, clearly. Or maybe from both?

Regina shakes her head, not wanting to think about her enemies. Taking a sip from the hot bitter black coffee. Emma seems to be forever in her head. In every thought. She can't stop thinking of the Emma. Not that she wanted to stop either. She's just saying.

The daughter of her most hated enemy. The woman that she ripped her family apart, cursing them forever. And she loves her.

Love...

A word she doesn't use lightly. But after everything she finally realize that she fallen for the blonde. That she would die for her. Even be killed by her if it means she was happy.

A weakness that she hated but welcome it. Because it's that love that broke her mask, open her heart and pulled her to the light.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache was coming along. "This is just great. It takes me to curse an entire village, freeze time, adopt a kid just so the kid can find the birth mother and drag her here to change everything. Now the curse is breaking, I realize my feelings. Just great."

As the sun rises, she stares out of the window. Regina notices that her apple tree is wilting. When she goes to investigate, she finds that the apples are beginning to rot.

The end of the curse was near. She can feel it in her gut. And only one person will know the outcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Your Majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Gold ask when he sees the dark brunette enter his shop.

"My tree is dying. Why?" Regina knew the answer, she just had to hear from the man who created it.

Mr. Gold shrugs. "Perhaps, it's your fertilizer."

Regina raises an eyebrow, clearly not amused. Crossing her arms over her chest. "You think this is funny? Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening because of Emma. An important fact that you clearly didn't warn me about. But do you care? No. You're content to just sit back and do… Whatever it is you're doing, which is planning."

"That's not all, is it? Come on. You might as well get everything off your chest."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Henry. Miss. Swan..." Mr. Gold hints.

"Over my dead body will you use them against me," Regina snarls.

"The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps, you feeling love once more is breaking the curse," Mr. Gold tells her.

"I will lose everything no matter what," Regina whispers. She knows nothing can be done. That she's doom from the start.

"You're going to have to be quite creative. We both know what the outcome is capable of," Mr. Gold replies. "I warned you take care of it. You choose to ignore it. Not my problem anymore."

"The curse will be broken. That's because you designed it that way," Regina speaks. "All part of the plan, the game. A chess game."

"You know… Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic… Well… Is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute," Mr. Gold points out.

Regina shakes her head. Why was she soo naive. Why couldn't she see this before. It makes all sense now. "You want the curse broken. Why?"

"That's not something I care to discuss," Mr. Gold states, leaving no room for decision.

"Don't bother. You can shove your reasons," Regina huffs. There was no point. "What is left to do?"

Mr. Gold shrugs. "Unfortunately for you, you only have two choices."

"Is it either end my life before they realize who I am or make another deal with you?"

"You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge. You either wait it out and get what you deserve or you run. Because, once people waken up and remember who you are and what you did to them… They are going to be looking for blood."

Mr. Gold leaves the brunette to her thoughts and decisions as he went to pack. Everything was going as planned. Soon it'll come to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina stares out at her dying precious apple tree from the window of her office. She grew it when she was just a little girl and took care of it throughout her life. The only thing that was sane in her crazy life. Now like everything else in her life that she cared about is dying. Leaving her alone in the world.

Feeling a presents in the room, Regina stiffens. "Jefferson. So, you got my message."

"How could I miss it? You know I watch her," Jefferson huffs.

"It must be so painful, your daughter Paige being oh, so near."

"Grace. Her name is Grace. You should know that – you changed it," Jefferson snarls at Regina. "What do you want?"

Regina finally turns her head away from the window. Looking the crazy Mad Hatter in the eye. "Your help."

Jefferson crosses his arms over his chest. "And what makes you think, I won't kill you after everything you've done?"

"Because you don't have it in you. If you did, you would have done it twenty-eight years ago when I brought you here. Or when you had me tied up. Trying to make me beg, to break me," Regina says dryly, sounding bored with the topic. "Because you know if I'm dead, you'll never get back to your daughter. And I have a way for us to both get what we want."

Regina bends down to retrieves Jefferson's hat box and places it on the table.

"My hat."

Regina nods, "I want you to use it again."

Jefferson shakes his head, "I can't make it work. No one can. Not here. Not without magic."

Regina smiles. "Well, then you're in luck, because I happen to have some. Not a lot… But hopefully, enough… For one last journey."

If it works she'll be one step into completing her plan. The only thing she could come up. The only way to stop all this madness.

"Where?"

"Back to our land. Where there's a solution to a very delicate problem I have… How to repay back for my crime, to get this game over with. To get the one person who could break my curse to believe and do what she was born to do," Regina explains.

Jefferson just looks at Regina, blinking, processing what she just said. "And why shouldn't I let you do just that? End the madness and go home, sounds like an easy way out for you. You need to pay what you did."

"My problem, Jefferson, is the same as yours. It's family. Loneliness is the worse curse anyone can ask for. You know better than anyone in this town," Regina points out. "I'll suffer. Until the day I die."

"Why should I trust you now?"

Regina shakes her head and shrugs. "You shouldn't. But it's the only offer you've got. After we're through, I'll wake up your dear Grace, so she remembers who you are."

"No. Remembering is the worst curse. Two lives in her head, like me. I want to forget. I want you to write us a new story, a fresh start, here."

Why was she not surprised. A deal for a deal. "Well, my dear Jefferson, then that's exactly what you'll have. After we take care of Miss Swan."

She just hopes that this works. Or all her hard work was for nothing.

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Regina leads Jefferson down a set of stairs, leading to what looks to be an underground tomb. Several urns and boxes line the walls.

"Watch your step," Regina warns.

Jefferson looks around the place. "What is this place?"

"Where I've kept the last bit of my magic. The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me," Regina tells him, looking around, letting it all sink in.

Jefferson walks to the center, placing his hat on the tile floor. They stare at the hat, waiting for the magic to be absorb but nothing happens.

"It's not spinning. It's not working," Jefferson huffs.

"It needs to absorb the magic that's here. I have some things left. A few trinkets." She goes over to one of the many drawers in the room. Picking a certain box from one of the side walls, dumps its contents into the hat.

Once again, nothing happens.

Jefferson shakes his head, "it's not enough. You need something that still works."

Something that still holds magic, and value. Lifting a hand to her neck, pulling out Daniel's ring and holds it up. Produced by magic, the love that was once felt. Daniel's face can be seen in the middle of it.

"Who's that?" Jefferson asks in curiously.

"Someone long gone," Regina answers monotonous. Daniel is a touchy subject to the brunette. His death has been the seed that made her follow the dark and cold, lonely path.

"Well, whatever or whoever it is, it still has magical properties. Give me that, and let me see what I can do with it," Jefferson reaches out a hand.

She hesitates. Is losing the last thing of her past that she cared so much, the last proof of her old self, worth it? Just so her heart is stabbed just to give Emma a happy ending?

"If you have any kind of feelings for Emma or Henry, give it to me," Jefferson asks for the ring once more.

Regina takes one last look of the ring. Daniel was the past. Emma and Henry are the future. She'll do anything to have them happy. Dropping the into the hat, a slight purple vortex begins to form, but the hat stops spinning.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it opening a portal?" Regina demands.

"The magic – it's not enough. We can't go anywhere," Jefferson tells her.

"Then you failed," Regina says coldly.

"There's enough magic to touch the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to… Reach through and retrieve something."

"I can bring something back?" Regina asks, hope in her voice.

Jefferson nods. "Is there an object that can help you? Perhaps, I can open it enough and reach through and grab it. It would have to be small. Something that you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?"

The only thing that can convince the lovely, beautiful blonde. "Yes. Yes, I believe there is." It was her only hope. It had to work.

"Then, you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists." Jefferson hands the hat to Regina.

Regina looks at the hat to Jefferson. "How?"

"Think about it. Guide the hat," Jefferson instructs.

Closing her eyes, thinking for a moment. Smiling, she places the hat back on the ground, a proper vortex begins to form.

Jefferson smiles, looking at the purple magical vortex. "Excellent. It appears to be working. Now, what is it we're after?"

Regina smirks. "An apple."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina enters Mr. Gold's shop once more today. Smiling at the older man as she leans over the counter. "I hope for your sakes our land isn't completely destroyed."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm rewritten the prophecy," Regina tells him simply.

This got the old man's attention. "Oh, really? And how are you going to do that? The prophecy has been written before you or I been born."

Regina just shrugs, just details that were now meaningless to her. "An old, reliable solution."

Mr. Gold just looks at his student dumbly. "A sleeping curse. Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Storybrooke?"

"By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left."

Mr. Gold blinks, letting it sink it. "So, you made magic from magic. Well, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that, uh, all magic comes with a price."

"That's what I'm hoping for. Because the price will be breaking this damn curse that I was so naive to cast. A lesson learned that I won't be making twice," Regina speaks with venom. She had thought this thoroughly. Not wanting it to bad fire on her like the others has. This had to work. She planned it to the finest detail. "So, whatever plan you had… Whatever reason you wanted the curse broken… I hope it didn't involve of using me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

In the kitchen, Regina stares at the apple. A apple that will solve all her problems. Or at least she hoped. There was no guarantee. But something told her it will.

The doorbell snaps Regina from her thoughts. Going to the front door, opening to find hazel eyes locking with hers.

"We need to talk."

Regina nods. This is what she been waiting for. "Yes, I imagine we do. I'm glad you came. Come right in."

Letting the blonde into the house. Regina leads Emma into the kitchen, walking to stand near the bitten apple. An intense silence comes between them. As they escape to their thoughts. Thinking of what to do and say.

"I think it's time that we end whatever is going between us..." Regina finally spits it out. It took a lot to keep her face blank, not wanting to sure the pain of those words made her feel. But it was the only way she can think of to start the conversation, the reason the blonde was here.

"Wait.. What?" Emma was completely thrown off. She thought they past that damn stage just a month ago...

"I'm no good to you. I'm broken, beyond to repair. I'm holding you back and that's not fair," Regina explains. "It's selfish."

"And who died and put you in charge of who I should be with or not?" Emma snaps. She won't let Regina to push her away. Not when she starting... No. Not starting. Is falling in love with her.

"You know how wrong it is to be with me?" Regina points out. She's technically the blonde's great step grandmother by marriage. Snow White and Charming will not allow it.

"Because you are a woman? The adopted mother of my son? Older than me?" Emma asks but she didn't wait for a reply. "I don't care. My heart wants what it wants. And it wants you."

"That is not what makes what we feel for each other wrong!" Regina snaps. She won't be accused for useless arguments. "I am the Evil Queen!"

"A royal pain the ass, and a cold ass bitch is what you are," Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why can't you open your damn small, slow brain to what I'm tell you!" Regina yells. "I'm the Evil Queen. The fairy tales are real. Not a fantasy but a cold reality."

Emma can't believe this. Not this again. "What's with you, Henry, August, and Jefferson about this stupid, crazy theory," Emma says in frustration, pulling her hair.

"Because it's true. That I cursed the entire fairy tale world to this world. Taking away any chance of happy endings."

"And what's your proof of this theory?" Emma places a hand on her hip, clearly not amused of where this conversation was going. If Regina doesn't love her or care for her, why can't she just tell her some kind of bullshit.

"This is your proof," Regina points at the bitten apple.

"An apple?" This is worst than what August showed her to convince her. At least he had a good act going on. A bright dark red, juicy apple that was bitten was going to convince her?

"This is the apple that I treated your mother into biting. This apple has the sleeping curse acted on it," Regna explains.

"Sure. And I have the magic carpet in my room, warming up to take me to see the world."

Regina wasn't amused with the blonde's reply. "I'm not joking..."

"I'm not either, Regina," Emma tells her back. "Jefferson must of brain washed you. I should have you checked."

"I'm not crazy, Emma," Regina states.

"Than why the sudden change?" Emma demands.

"I'm doing this to give your happy ending," Regina replies. She reaches for the apple, gripping it as lifts it off the table. "Once I take one bite into this apple, I'll be put into a deep sleep, making it look like as if I was dead. Never to wake up. By doing this, it'll prove to you that the fairy tale exist and will break the curse," Regina explains to the blonde.

"Why would you do that if you are the Evil Queen?" Emma asks, confused of why Regina would do this in the first place.

"All I wanted to do it win. For once, I would prove that heroes don't always win. To finally get my happy ending, to be happy but sadly the curse has been weakening slowly since you came into town," Regina replies truthfully. "By doing this, You and Henry can be happy together without me in the way. And that this way I go down by my terms not the townspeople."

Everything that Regina just told her as been true. No lies. Even as Emma looks into Regina's eyes, she can see it wasn't no act. That she wasn't kidding.

"Emma? Mom?" Henry's voice comes from behind them. "What's going on?"

Regina walks around the stun blonde and goes over to her son. Bending down, looking into the concern hazel eyes. "Finally take responsibility for once."

"What do you mean?"

Regina smiles softly, lifting her hand to show the apple. "I'm going to give you what you been wanting. Your true mother and savior."

Henry eyes widen when his eyes lays on the bitten apple. "That's not what I think it is..."

"It is," Regina nods. "And I know I wasn't the best mother but can you make sure my apple tree isn't touched."

"You can't do this..." Henry begs.

"I'm the Evil Queen. I have to pay for I did."

"I don't think you are the Evil Queen anymore. I was blinded by the thought of fairy tales that I didn't see what I was doing to you," Henry hugs Regina, begging for her not eat the apple.

Combing her fingers through his brown hair, feeling it once more. "It's to break the curse and have things back to normal..."

"This is crazy, Regina. You sound like you are going to commit suicide," Emma speaks up.

"I am," Regina says truthfully. Lifting the apple to her lips, taking one last to Emma and Henry. It'll be the only thing that will keep her company in the endless sleep. She doesn't want to forget their faces, memories of them.

"No!" Henry grabs the apple from Regina.

About to open her mouth, the apple was snatched out of her hands. "Henry… What are you doing?"

Henry shakes his head, taking a step back, putting distance between him and the two adults. "I'm sorry it had to come to this," Henry apologizes to his mom. Looking over to Emma, "you may not believe in the curse… Or in me. But I believe in you." He takes a bite of the apple. As he chewed the sinful juicy fruit. He swallows every piece.

When nothing happens, Emma turns to Regina, not impressed. "How was that suppose to convince me when nothing happened?"

Just as Regina was going to argue back at the blonde when Henry suddenly collapses. Frozen in place, Regina felt hopeless. This can't be happening. This isn't how she planned. Curse the price of magic. Why can't anything go right for her. She welcomed of her down fall with open arms. Why can't it be by her terms...

"Henry? Henry? Henry!" Emma snaps into action. Rushing to his side, she shakes the boy. Trying to wake him up, to open his eyes.

**So there it is. It took me two days just to figure out what I'm going to do with the apple because this episode would be useless without it. The apple was the key of this story so I had to keep it. So instead of having Regina get rid of Emma, she tried to get rid of herself. **

**Just build up for the final chapter for season 1. Then fianlly season 2, which I have great plans for. **

**I'm going to work on the next chapter right after I post this. Maybe I'll have it up tomorrow before the new year. So 2013 I can start with the next episode. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy New Years Everyone! 2012 is now long gone and 2013 is here. **

**I wanted to end the year with the final episode of season 1. I want to start the new year with season 2. So here is The land of no magic, the season finale. **

**Let the fireworks begin!**

Emma and Regina rush Henry to the hospital. They watch as Henry was put on a gurney, wheeled into a room. The hospital staff rush around, setting up the kid.

"Henry, can you hear me? Come on, Henry. Wake up, please. Come on, Henry. Come on. You can do it," Emma begged, not sure what to do. Feeling completely useless.

"Ma'am, let me take you to-" a nurse tries to drag Emma away.

"No, I am not going anywhere!" Emma snaps at the nurse.

Dr. Whale shakes his head, not understanding the situation. "There's no pupil response. What happened? Did he fall? Hit his head?" Dr. Whale demands.

"He ate an apple and collapsed," Regina finally speaks weakly. After being speechless, trying to wrap her mind around what happened in her kitchen. "It was poisoned..."

"His airway is clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?" Dr. Whale questions.

"Run tests for anything that could've done this to him!" Emma snaps. She can't figure out how Regina can be so calm over this.

"The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever's going on, the apple is not the culprit."

"Well, what else could it be?" Emma saw it happen with her own eyes.

Dr. Whale shrugs. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out," Dr. Whale promises the two.

"He's going to be okay, though, right?" Emma asks in concern. She'll kill herself if something happens to Henry because she was too stubborn to believe in fairy tales.

"Right now, we just need to stabilize him, cause he's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?"

"I already told you everything. Do something!" Emma snaps. She was reaching the end of her temper. Her blood was boiling.

Dr. Whale doesn't flinch at the ton. "I understand you're frustrated, Miss Swan, I do. But I need something to treat. And, right now, there is no explanation. It's like…"

"Like magic," Emma whispers, turning around to look at Regina. Who was still frozen, just staring at the lifeless boy on the bed.

Emma grabs Regina and drags her to a storage room. There, Emma throws her against a storage rack. Regina just stares down to the floor. Not wanting to see the anger and hatred in the hazel eyes. She'll take whatever punishment Emma throws at her. She deserves it. It should of been her in Henry's position.

Pinning the brunette to the wall, with on hand. Using her other hand, she forces Regina to look at her. Her brain was having a hard time process it all. Nobody has been lying to her about the fairy tales. It was all true but she kept brushing it off, convincing herself that they just believed so hard in what they were saying.

But the apple was unexplainable. Nothing that she told herself did nothing to convince her. She just feels her super power going against her. Telling her she was the lair.

"It's true, isn't it?" Emma asks quietly, almost whispering it. "And you were going to sacrifice yourself to prove it..." She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

The magnet pull was calling for them to get closer. What's happening around them is making their heart stronger for each other. The skin contact wasn't enough. It wants more. There connection always felt like more than anything she ever felt. Like it was

"Magic," Emma realized.

"Yes, dear," Regina replies weakly. "Just like I been trying to tell you..."

Emma cupping Regina's cheek, she pulls their lips together, cutting off the brunette as she does her own experiment. A theory that came to her on the drive to the hospital. It was magic that pulls Regina to her. That the chemistry between is like the true loves kiss she been hearing about from Henry.

The pain that stabs her brain as her mind fills with memories from Fairy Tale World. The time when she was sent to the Real World as a baby. Her mind and eyes are opened to everything that has been said by Jefferson, August, Regina and Henry. All now making sense

Pulling away harshly, not able to take the headache. Taking a breath, she dives back to Regina's lips once again. She never felt her heart so complete before. As their lips fought dominance, devouring each others soul as their own. Marking the other's mind, heart and soul. She felt like she was in heaven that if she died right now, she will die as a happy woman.

Regina lungs might of finally healed but she still have moments that her lungs burn. Though this burning sensation felt so good. Regina tries to pull away but Emma's lips follow her. Regina places her hands on the blonde's hips and pulls her away.

"I might be a powerful witch, I do need to breath," Regina jokes when she sees Emma pout. The blonde didn't like the little distance that was between their lips. "Though I love to keep kissing you. We need to take care of this problem first."

"Don't you have magic?" Emma asks. If magic can do anything like Henry has said, then shouldn't it be able to wake him up?

Regina shakes her head. "I used the only thing I had that had any kind of magic value."

"What's it going to do to him?" Emma asks in concern as worry starts to fill her mind. She's new to it all now. Only knows what she read and been told. Which wasn't much.

Regina shrugs, looking down to the ground. "I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable." Henry could die because of her.

"So… So he could…" Emma tries to speak but it was too much to even think of the negative outcome.

"Yes."

Emma nods, taking a deep breath. "So, what do we do?" They need to do something. They can't sit around and let Henry suffer.

"We need help. There's one other person in this town who knows about this… Knows about magic." Regina didn't like it but for Henry she's willing to make a deal.

Emma knew who Regina was referring to. The only man willing to go head to toe with the brunette. And now she understands why. "Mr. Gold."

"Actually, he goes by Rumpelstiltskin," Regina corrects the blonde dryly. Hopefully he won't treat them or stab them in the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Let me deal with the deal making," Regina warns the blonde before they enter Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" Mr. Gold smirks at the two ladies. Seeing the bond stronger than before. All they had to do is confess their love and fight the world.

"We need your help," Emma goes straight to business.

Mr. Gold smiles and nods his head. "Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young boy." Averting his eyes to Regina, " I told you, magic comes with a price."  
Regina jaw clenched, as her eyes harden. "Henry shouldn't have to pay it," Regina gritted.

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are," Mr. Gold shrugs.

Emma can see Regina blood boiling in her eyes. And as much she would love to see Regina beat the shit out of this asshole. But there were on a mission. That they don't know how much time they had left. Reaching for Regina's hand, interlocking their fingers together, hoping to calm the brunette.

The moment of connect, Regina calmed down. But stilled wanted to kill the other wizard. "Can you help us?" They were here for a reason. The fast they get an answer, the fast they can get to Henry.

"Of course. True love. The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

Regina raises a eyebrow in question. "You did?" How the hell can you bottle love...

Mr. Gold nods. "Oh, yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

"That's why I'm the Savior. That's why I can break the curse," Emma says.

"Now you're getting it," Mr. Gold smiles. Typical blonde, taking forever to puzzle everything together.

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry," Emma points out.

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some… For a rainy day," Mr. Gold points out.

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" Emma says seriously.

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

This is what she's been waiting for. Nothing was easy. And if it was, it was a trap. "Enough riddles. What do we do?"

"You do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan," Mr. Gold answers.

That won't do. She's about to lost Henry, she won't lose Emma. This got them in this mess, she'll be the one to fix it. It's the right thing to do. "It should be me."

"It has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it," Mr. Gold tells her.

"I can do it," Emma squeezes Regina's hand, assuring her that she will do whatever it takes too.

"Don't trust him," Regina gritted. Emma will be no part of Rumple's plotting. And that's what it smells like. He's not to be trusted. Ever.

Emma eyes soften and begging at the brunette. "What choice do we have?"

"That's right, dearie. What choice do you have?" Mr. Gold smirks.

Regina rolls her eyes at Mr. Gold, not liking this at all. But sadly Emma was her weakens and would do anything. She already took a bullet. She's willing to go along with this for now. "Fine," Regina growls, gritting her jaw.

"Where is this magic?" Emma asks.

Mr. Gold smiles and look over to Regina. "Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

Blood drain from Regina's face. This is just great. "Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?"

Mr. Gold shakes his head, tsking. "Oh, no, no. Not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is 'her'?" Emma demands. Jealous was boiling her blood.

"Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this." He pulls open a long box on the counter. Patting it, he slowly opening it, revealing a sword and a scabbard.

"Not that sword..." Regina whined. Of course Rumple would have it. Collecting object of their old world was a habit of his. A habit she now hated.

"What is that?" Emma looks at the sharp object.

"Your father's sword," both Mr. Gold and Regina answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

At the hospital, Emma and Regina go to check on the kid. Seeing if there was any progress, any hope. But sadly it looks like it's getting worst.

"Henry… You were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I'm sorry," Emma apologies to Henry. If she only believed him or anyone. Especially to Regina, stopping her or Henry from biting it, they wouldn't be here. In this position.

Regina stands at the doorway, still haven't forgiven herself for what happened to Henry. She should of went after him the moment the apple was snatched from her hands. She should of told him her side of the story so he had both sides. To know the ugly truth than a cover up lie.

Emma looks over to the doorway, looking at the most beautiful woman she ever lay her eyes on. And everything that they have said and gone through together has brought them closer.

Though Regina is still putting a safe distance, not wanting to push her. Just makes her smile. That the brunette was looking after her. Making sure the magical world doesn't come crashing down.

"I or Henry blames you for this," Emma says softly. Emma can see the guilt and the self hate in Regina's eyes.

Regina looks away from the sleeping boy to Emma. Green eyes that see right through her, a open book that she can easily turn the page with just a look. That everything that has happen, since Emma has open her eyes and mind to the truth, Emma has destroyed her walls. Just with one kiss.

"It should be me in his place. I should be the one who took the bite," Regina says with a shaky voice. Henry shouldn't have to worry if they were going to pull through.

"You shouldn't have put yourself to sleep to make me believe. It's more my fault. I should of trusted you," Emma argues back. The thought of Regina in this position makes her stomach flip. She wouldn't want this even on her worst enemy...

Regina walks in and closes the door behind her. Not wanting anyone else eavesdropping on what they are going to discus.

"If we going to do the blame game, it'll be my fault no matter what," Regina walks closer to Emma, keeping her eyes on her. "I was the one who cursed everyone to this world of no happy ending. I was the one who ripped you away from your family. I was the who went to Jefferson to get the apple."

Emma's green eyes darken at the mention of Jefferson. "You went to Jefferson?"

Cupping Emma's face, bring their foreheads together. Calming the blonde and forcing the blonde to look into her eyes. "I signal Jefferson for my aid. The only other person besides Mr. Gold, Sydney and I remember our past. I needed his help to get the apple."

"Doesn't it concern you what he's capable of?" Emma asks. Jefferson is lucky she hasn't found him yet.

Regina tilts her head, "of what? Killing me? I know that he wants to but i also know he can't."

"Because you are the Evil Queen?"

"Yes but also he doesn't have it in him. He had many chances to do it. I'm powerless here and he knows it," Regina explains.

Emma still doesn't trust or like Jefferson. And still going to beat the crap out of him when she gets her hands on him.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," Regina points out. "I am the Evil Queen for a reason."

The curse will break. She can feel it in her gut. And once that happens, this will be the last time she'll be with Emma like this. Because, after everyone remembers, they will want her blood. And she'll face it with open arms.

"What's going to happen to you if the curse breaks?" Emma whispers. That was her biggest fear. She's still hasn't wrap her mind around this entire thing. Just taking slow baby steps at a time.

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about being the Savior. The hero you were meant to be," Regina brushes off the concern. Emma has more important matters to worry about.

Emma feels Regina's hands leaving her face, taking the step back. And that's when she knew that Regina was holding something back. That the outcome of her breaking the curse is Regina's downfall.

"I don't want to destroy you," Emma whispers. She listened to Henry, everything he told her. She put t in the back of her mind and pretend that it was useless but she knows the prophecy.

To break the curse, taking down the Evil Queen.

"You'll have no choice. My blood is what will be wanted the moment everyone remembers," Regina tells her. "It's either I die in their hands or yours."

"Over my dead body," Emma growls. No harm will ever come to the brunette again. If she has to go against the fairytale world, she will.

Regina smiles softly, liking the idea of Emma to do anything for her. Even stabbing her own mothers back.

"That won't fly with your parents," Regina warns. Snow White would rather die than let her daughter be with her. Her worst enemy. "I am the Evil Queen, the woman who made your mother's life a living hell."

Emma shrugs. "I love it when you make my life a living hell. It keeps thing interesting."

At that reply, Regina pulls Emma to her lips. That answer was music to her ears. Emma wants all of her. Both the bad and whatever good is left. She doesn't care what she did, all she cares is now.

Emma drags her fingers into the dark brown hair, tangling her fingers. Pulling Regina closer to her and she's not the only one wanting the distance to vanish. Regina's hands went to her hips, pulling her to her.

They have kissed many times before, and she enjoyed each one. Every time their lips connects, the feeling is different and wanting more.

Pulling away, they lean own their foreheads. Not wanting to break contact yet. Just living in the moment.

"Let's do this together," Regina and Emma smile at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's now or never but they have no choice. For Henry. Emma and Regina enter a building.

"What is this place?" Emma asks, looking around.

"Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?" Regina asks dryly. There was no time for pit stops. Specially to educate the blonde.

Emma shakes her head. Regina has a point, there is time for that later. "Lead the way."

Regina walks up to one of the walls and places her hand on it. The wall raises, revealing an elevator. The doors slowly opens.

"Whoa," Emma says in amazement.

Regina smiles but quickly gets serious. "Get in."

"After you." she can be a gentleman when she wants to.

"It's a two-man job. The elevator's hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down," Regina tells her sadly. She doesn't want to leave the blonde to fight on her own but she has no choice.

"What if something happens to you?" they were in it together. She's not letting Regina out of site.

"I don't like either but we don't have choice in the matter," Regina argues back. "I'll be fine. It's you who should be worried about."

"This battle I'm supposed to fight… Who is it? What is down there?"

"An old friend."

"Then why can't you go talk to them?" It'll be better than fight them. How is violence going to get what they want?

Regina swallows, taking a big breath. "Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's. I trapped her… In a different form. She doesn't want to hear from me. You have to trust me on that."

Maleficent was her only friend after being sucked into the darkness. She treasured every moment with her. But she was clouded with revenge and fought her. Cursing her to get the Dark Curse.

"Who haven't you pissed off? Is there anyone who doesn't hate you or want you dead?" Emma teases, hoping to get Regina out of her funk.

"My father," Regina whispers, so soft that she almost didn't hear herself.

Her father was the only person that stayed by her side through it all. Supporting her no matter the task. Aiding her with wisdom and advice...

After everything, she had up ripping his loving heart out. Her revenge was more important... How naive she was.

"Who Henry is named after?" Emma asks.

"Yep," Regina nods her head. "It was his heart that activated the curse..."

Emma wasn't sure what to say. She learned that The family topic is a touchy subject for both of them.

"Now, this is what you're going to have to do," Regina breaks the silence. Needing to move on. Telling the blonde of what she has to do. What's the plan to get what they need.

Emma enters the elevator, about to the lower down but stops. "This is all too much. I-I just… I don't think I can do this..."

"You can do this. You are the Savior, you were born to do this," Regina tells her. "It'll come natural to you."

Emma shakes her head, doubt winning in her head. "Talking to the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin about a quest to find magic. I can't do it, Regina. I can't. No normal person can."

Regina closes the distance between the two. Smiling as she pulls the blonde into a kiss. "Luckily for us, you're not normal. You can save Henry. You can save all everyone."

Emma feels like she's on cloud nine. Feeling all the confidence in the world. She winks at the brunette one last time and lower herself down the shaft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The elevator comes to stop at the bottom of the shaft. Finding herself in a cavern. Emma starts to walk through, when she comes across Snow White's broken glass coffin. Walking closer to the coffin, wanting to take a closer look.

Something moves behind her, gaining her attention. Emma turns around to be with eye to eye to a waking dragon.

Maleficent in her dragon form... "Damn."

Regina had to become friends with someone who has a bigger bite than she does. Who can burn her with words...

Emma shakily points the sword to the dragon. Keeping it at a distance as breaths out fire to the air above them.

"Fuck this shit," Emma curses as throws the sword reaching for her gun.

"To hell with this," Emma points and shoots uselessly at the dragon. Only ends up provoking it.

Dodging from the angered dragon, running for her life. This isn't what she signed up for. She quits, dragon wasn't her specialty. She's putting her foot down. She's willing to wear a ball gown than fighting a fire breathing dragon!

Not paying attention to her surroundings, she trips, trembling to the floor. A all of sudden action, that the dragon tries to change course ends up falling into a large gorge in the cave.

Emma looks over the edge, and the dragon is nowhere to be seen. "That was easier than I thought..."

Just as she finish speaking, the dragon flies up of the gorge.

"I spoke too soon," Emma says unamused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

At the hospital, May Margaret pulls a chair close to the bed. Clearing her voice, she opens the fairy tale book and start to read.

"And, yes, she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness," Margaret finishes the page.

Looking up to the sleeping figure on the bed. Wishing, praying for the young boy to wake up.

"Henry… When I gave you this book, it was because I knew… I know life doesn't always have a happy end. But I thought…" Margaret tries to explain, hoping he was listening though asleep.

The machines monitoring Henry start to go off. Reaching for the red button, Dr. Whale comes rushing in with nurses come behind him.

"What is it? Dr. Whale?"

Dr. Whale looks at the machines, turning pale the by results.

"Dr. Whale, what is that? What… What… what's wrong?" Margaret questions.

"Nurse, get her out of here now!" There were wasting time.

"What is it? What is it?" Margaret fights against the nurse, wanting answers.

"His heart rate's falling," Dr. Whale replies. Getting to work in saving the boy. "Come on, Henry."

Dr. Whale and the nurses try to resuscitate Henry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Jefferson, disguised as a nurse, enters the psychiatric ward in the basement. He won't be a fool once again. He'll get his way. He'll get his Grace.

Handing the nurse at the desk a tea. "Your tea."

The nurse smiles and takes the cup, taking a sip of the delicious beverage. "Thank you. What's the commotion upstairs?"

"There's a sick boy. He took a bad turn," Jefferson replies darkly.

The nurse shakes head sadly. "How tragic. Is there any hope for a…" The nurse passes out, hitting her head with a thud on the desk.

"Recovery? Doubtful." That will crush Regina. She'll feel his pain. The best punishment for pay back.

Jefferson Takes the keys and walks down a corridor with several doors on each side, where he walks past a patient who is mopping the floor. He also passes a door labeled 'S. Glass'. Jefferson turns to one of the doors and unlocks it.

Opening the door to reveal Belle. "Come with me."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" the confused woman asks.

"My name is Jefferson, and I need your help to do something that I can't. There's a woman. Her name is Ruby Lucas. Find her. All you have to do is tell her where you've been, and that Mr. Gold locked you up."

"Wait a minute, what?" Belle didn't understand what was going on.

Jefferson sighs. "It's very important. Ruby is going to protect you, but you have to tell her Mr. Gold locked you up. She's going to know what to do. You understand?"

Belle nods her head. Not wanting to stay lock up anymore. "I have to find, Ruby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Emma stares in stunned at the dragon. "Really?" she asks the monster. Like seriously? Cracking her back, she drags her body to stand. She's running out energy.

The dragon attacks and Emma, again, attempts to shoot it. Cursing when no more bullets shot out, she throws the gun. Looking around for another weapon she spies the sword on the ground near her. She rushes over to pick it up.

"Hey!" Emma calls for it's attention. It's now or never.

The moment the dragon turns to her, she throws the sword towards the dragon's belly. The dragon disintegrates into pieces of ash, with the egg container resting neatly on top of the pile.

Emma picks it up and the sword, staring the the object with awe. "That was soo fucking cool."

Rushing over to the elevator, heading up when it suddenly comes to a halt.

Snapping her head up, calling out to Regina. "Regina! What the hell was that? Regina?"

No answer came back, Emma starts to get worry. "Regina?!"

"Miss. Swan?" Mr. Gold calls from over the edge.

"Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?" Emma asks. "Where's Regina?"

"I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator," Mr. Gold lies.

Emma narrows her eyes, sensing a lie. This wasn't making sense. "What? I'm coming up."

Mr. Gold shakes his head. "Now, there's… There's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that."

"Yeah? Well, I can try." Emma climbs on top of the elevator with the egg with some difficulty. Finding herself one hand short to lift herself up the rest of the way.

"No, you can't. Just toss it up. Your boy's going to be fine. I promise. We're running out of time. Toss it up," Mr. Gold offers his hand.

"You hold on to it. I'll be right up," Emma tosses the egg up to Mr. Gold. Once he has it, he leaves.

"Mr. Gold? Gold!" Fuck. Emma scales the shaft and arrives back at the library. There, she finds Regina gagged and tied to a chair.

"Regina." Emma rushes to the brunette's side, rips the tape off of her mouth and begins to untie her.

"He tricked you! How could you give him that?" Regina demands, not happy.

They don't have time to argue. They have find Mr. Gold and get to Henry. "Where is he?"

Regina shakes her head, completely defeated. "Gone. Gold. He manipulated all of this." She shouldn't have let her defenses down. She knew better. Damn it.

"Come on. He can't be that far," Emma went this far, she's not stopping now.

They head out to chase Mr. Gold down, both Emma and Regina's cell phones ring at the same time.

"It's the hospital," all blood drained from their face...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Regina and Emma arrive at the hospital and rush to Henry's room. The arrive in time to see Dr. Whale and Mother Superior leaving the room.

Dr. Whale shakes his head. "We did everything we could."

"I'm sorry. You're too late," Mother Superior says sadly.

Emma enters the room, watching the nurse is unhooking the machines from Henry.

They failed... She failed. "No… No…" Regina feels tears down her cheek. For the first time in a very long time she's crying.

Emma leans down to kiss Henry's forehead, saying a final goodbye. "I love you, Henry."

The moment of contact, his eyes snaps open, breaking the spell. A pulse of magic spreads throughout Storybrooke. He wakes up and gasps.

"You saved me," Henry looks over to Emma.

"You did it," Regina whispers happily. Happy to see her son alive and breathing, no longer dead.

Those in the hospital look around in confusion. Until their eyes set in Regina. The pulse of magic awakens everyone in the town. The dark curse broken...

"No..." Regina knew this was going to happen but wanted just a little bit more time.

"Henry… What's going on?" Emma asks.

"The curse. I think you broke it," Henry replies. Eyes widen over to his mother. This wasn't good.

"That was true love's kiss," Mother Superior states, looking over at Regina with hatred. "If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

The damn fairy was right. Taking one last look at her son. "Henry… No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." And that was the damn truth.

Quickly looking over to Emma, wanting to tell her something that she's been holding in. "I love you," Regina mouths, knocking down her walls so Emma can see the truth behind her words in her eyes.

Not daring to take one more look, Regina flees the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Ruby was staring at the tea cup, deep in thought when the magic pulse hit her.

"Um, excuse me? Are you Ruby?" Belle asks as she entered the diner.

Looking at the cup with awe, finally remembering it's true value and meaning to her. "Yes, I am. But I'm afraid the diner is closed…" Ruby looks away from the cup.

"I was, uh… I was told to… To find you and… Tell you that Mr. Gold locked me up. Does… Does that mean anything to you?" Belle tells the brunette.

"You're alive..." Red hops over the counter, going over to the beautiful woman. Pulling her into a hug.

Belle sighs at the contact. A contact that she has missed so long. "Red?"

"Where have you been? I looked all over the fairy world for you..." Red asks, pulling her away to swipe her eyes head to toe. Noting the condition Belle was in.

"Mr. Gold had me locked up in a dungeon and then a room, alone to my thoughts..." Belle swallows. Being ripped away from Red was the worst feeling in the world. Being alone with only her mind to keep her company.

"Mr. Gold will pay," Red growls. Belle will never leave her side again. Even her wolf, which she hasn't felt in twenty eight years agreed.

"All I thought about was you. That you'll come find me. And when we were brought here, it was the moon that made me feel safe," Belle tells her, cupping the brunette's face. Pulling Red closer, needing to just feel the warmth that she missed soo much.

"The tea cup was the only thing that kept me sane," Red breaths in Belle's scent. Letting it cloud her senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Regina slams he front door close as she walks up the stairs on autopilot. Entering Henry's room, she drags her feet to his bed. Picking up one of his pillows off the bed and cries into it.

Why can she win once, or have a happy ending. Is that asking too much. Her life was already been fated, every step. It was bound to happen.

At least she meet two people that she wouldn't change the outcome for the world.

Emma and Henry.

Something catching her eyes at the window. Regina moves to the window. Seeing a purple smoke from the well spreading over the town.

So that was Mr. Gold's plan...

The purple smoke continues to engulf Storybrooke. Regina smiles, the addicting pull that tingles the tips of her fingers.

What is Mr. Gold planning? Was the last thought Regina wondered as the purple smoke cover the house.

**So here it is. Finally season 1 has been canon to Swan Queen. Now to make season 2 Swan Queen, which I'm just going to continue it on here. Not going to start with another story, just keeping it nice and organized. **

**Review. Tell me what you thought of my twist, my version of this episode. **

**I got huge plans for the next season. Already started on the next chapter as I wait for midnight, killing time. **

**p.s. those who are Lana Parrilla fans, go vote for her if not busy. Vote as many times as you can. We are already at 2 million. best dramatic actress.**

**Oh and if you anyone wants to have another follower on Tumblr, I post a lot of Swan Queen and a lot of Once Upon a Time gifs. **

**Mwuahhahahaha is my url. **


	23. Season 2

**Season 2 episode 1 is here, a good start in the new year. **

**Thank you for your comments, I'm glad you are liking/loving the story so far. So I hope you enjoy my version with a twist like always for the first episode in the new season.**

**And I don't own anything, not even my happiness. Enjoy.**

The purple smoke is still swirling around the town, slowly making it's way across town.

"What's happening?" Snow asks, looking around as she tries to look through the thick purple smoke.

"Let's find out," Charming grips his wife's hand, keeping her close as he tries to find an opening.

The purple smoke starts dissipates, clearing their vision. As the couple look around their surrounding, the strange land they been living by force.

Red pulling Belle out of the diner, they come upon Granny. Running over to the older woman, tackling her into a hug. Finally reuniting as themselves.

Red pulls away and her eyes land on her dear and best friend. "Snow?"

Snow smiles, nodding head as she runs, meeting Red in the middle. Embracing into a tight hug.

"Your Highness," Leroy greets the raven head, the six dwarfs behind him, bowing their head in greeting.

Snow pulls away from Red and shares a group hug with the seven.

"The curse… It's broken?" Grumpy asks, not sure what's going on.

Charming shrugs, nodding. "Well, it appears so."

"So, what do we do now?" Red asks.

"Now? Now I find my daughter," Snow declares.

"So, it's true," Emma says behind the group. Looking at each fairy tale character until her eyes lands on her so call mother and father. Margaret and David. Snow White and Prince Charming.

Snow breaks the distance between the two. Cupping Emma's face before hugging her. A hug which Emma does not return the gesture.

"You found us," Snow sighs into the hug. She's been waiting this moment for twenty eight years. David joins in on the hug.

"You guys remember?" Henry gains everyone's attention.

"That's right, grandson," Charming shrugs, smiling down at the kid.

"You did it. You saved everyone," Henry says in excitement. The Dark Curse was broken.

"She saved all of us," Snow agrees, looking at her daughter with amazement. She knew that her child could do it. She never doubted her.

"I… Well…" This was happening way too fast. She just slay a dragon. Regina confessed her love for her. And now she has two parents...

"Uh, then why are we still here?" Grumpy points out, having a good points.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question," David wondered too. Why aren't they back home. Did the curse actually break? They remember but...they are still here.

"Well, what was that smoke?" Mr. Clark asks.

"Magic. It's here. I can feel it," Mother Superior answers behind the group, joining them.

"Magic? In Storybrooke?" Henry questions. "You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical."

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust… Matters are complicated, now," Mother Superior answers.

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it – the Queen," Grumpy snarls, ready to beat the crap of something.

"No, wait. It wasn't Regina," Emma defends the brunette. Just because everything is changing, it won't change how she feels for Regina. "It was Mr. Gold."

The egg was made of pure magic, true love's kiss. If she learned anything, it was that what brought magic into the town.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Henry speaks the monster's true name.

That little weasel was going to pay. Tricking everyone into doing his dirty work. Gaining from everything. Emma starts walking towards Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. She will get answers.

"Is there anything that you want to ask us? You must have questions," Snow goes after her daughter, not wanting to be too far from her, yet.

Emma shakes her head. She doesn't have time for a family reunion. She's on a mission. "The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double-cross me, and what did he do to this town?"

"Uh… Shouldn't we talk about 'it' first?" Snow questions. To get the awkwardness over with.

"What?" Emma freezes.

"Us, your life, everything?" Snow points out questioningly. It was a lot to process. Emma must have questions.

"Can we do everything maybe later? Like, with a glass of wine. Or…several…bottles." Emma continues to walk down the road. She's not ready yet. She can't handle this when her mind is running hundred miles per hour.

"I know it's a lot to take in – for all of us," Charming.. um.. David speaks up, understanding where his daughter is coming from.

Snow agrees with her husband. "And we don't want to push, but we've waited for this moment for so long-"

Emma stops all of the sudden and turns around to face them. "Yeah, so have I. I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be. But, of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being… I-I just need a little time. That's… That's all," Emma stresses out. "And I don't even know what to call you now. Do I call you by your real name or your alter ego's name?"

Before anyone could answer, Archie comes running, shouting for their attention. "There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her!"

Regina's name echoed in Emma's head. It hasn't even been an hour and they already want to end her.

"Great, let's watch," Leroy says dryly.

"We cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong," Artie reasons.

"He's right. Please. She's still my mom," Henry begs. He doesn't want anything happening to his mom. She raised him for ten years and stayed by his side even though he treated her like crap.

"We have to stop them," Emma states. Over her dead body will they lay a hand on Regina.

Charming nods his head in agreement. "If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They'll be marching into a slaughter."

That was all they needed to convince themselves, as they run towards to the mayor's house. Emma just hopes she makes it before blood is spilled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Regina can hear the angry mob raging outside her house. They came on schedule, just like she expected. They want her to pay for her crimes. Spilling her blood will be what satisfied them.

It was now or never. And she won't give them the pleasure of thinking that she was afraid. Putting her mask on, a evil smirk in place, Regina puts on the Evil Queen pose. Walking towards the door, ready to face her people.

"Open up! Open up, or we're coming in!" Dr. Whale bangs on the door.

Wrapping her fingers around the doorknob, Regina casually answers the door. "Can I help you?" Smirking at Dr. Whale, acting evilly sweet.

"That smirk isn't going to last forever, Regina. you took everything from us, and now-" Dr. Whale starts to snort.

"What? Now you're going to kill me?" Regina raises an eyebrow. This was pathetic.

"Eventually. But first, you need to suffer," Dr. Whale promises.

Regina eyes harden, she will not be bullied, made smaller. "Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us," Regina says coldly, pushing Dr. Whale off the step with one hand. Facing the mob, staring them down with her cold, dark glare. "That's right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears. Here… She… Is," Regina tugs her blazer, pulling it back like a cape as she posed like the Evil Queen.

Extending her arms, shooting out her hands, attempt to do magic. Causing the crowd to flinch, fearing for their lives, waiting for the pain to come.

When nothing happened, Regina stares at her hands in disbelieve. She can feel the magic tingling in her fingers. Then why was nothing happening? Can't she not perform magic anymore?

"She's powerless!" the crowd yell in excitement. Now they could overpower her without getting killed.

This was what Regina was fearing. Not able to defend herself as they kill her.

"Get her!"

Dr. Whale grabs Regina, slamming her against the doorway pillar. "Now… Where were we?"

Emma eyes widen at the scene in front of her, watching everyone about to jump on Regina. But the moment Dr. Whale dared put his hands on her brunette, something snapped in Emma. As she snaps into action, rushing through the crowd.

"Let her go," Emma pulls the damn idiot that was stupid enough to touch Regina, away from Regina. Putting herself between the angry mob and Regina. No harm will come to the brunette. A promise she will keep until the grave.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dr. Whale demanded.

"Because I am still Sheriff," Emma spits in his face. Her fits clenching at side, ready to punch the doctor in the face.

"And because she saved you. All of you!" Charming comes in, defending his daughter.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this," Snow points out. She won't let the hate blind her, making her act just like how Regina did. She's better than that.

"We are not murderers here," Emma states.

"Well, we're not from this world," Dr. Whale shrugs, it didn't matter to him. He wants Regina to pay, she will pay.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now." Tough luck, they just do whatever they want. This world didn't work that way.

Emma and Dr. Whale glare at each other, in each others space. Either backing down from each other until Charming pushes Dr. Whale away from blond, afraid of the rage building up. "Okay, Whale. We're done."

Dr. Whale pushes back. "Back off. You're not my prince," Dr. Whale growls.

"Who are you, Whale?" Charming questions.

"That's my business," Dr. Whale replies.

"Well my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it," Charming states.

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours," Snow speaks up, backing up her husband.

And that's what they all agreed on for now. Having Regina locked up in one of the cells. She rather be killed than wait, waiting for something to happen. How long do they think this will stop anyone from attacking her. Especially when the word spreads that she has no magic.

"So, I'm a prisoner now," Regina states, looking around the cell she'll be in for who knows how long.

Emma can hear the hurt in Regina's voice though it was covered well with coldness. She was just proving Regina of her doubts and fears of what was going to happen after the curse was broken. And she hated herself for it.

"The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?" Charming demands.

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone." Regina dares one quick glance to the blonde, needing to see what was going on in her mind. "The curse ripped the land apart."

"We should get to Gold," Snow plans, they will get better answers from him than the Evil Queen. He was the one who created. Motioning the group to follow.

Emma stays behind, needing to do something without so many eyes around her. Stepping closer to the cell, reaching through for the brunette. Pulling Regina closer, angling her head, slamming their lips together.

Sighing in relief as the rush of familiar electric feeling spark in her body. Lips fighting against each other, fight for dominance. Pouring everything within the kiss. Tongue, teeth, sucking all the oxygen from the other. The fireworks exploding behind closed eyelids.

Slowly pulling away, leaning on Regina's forehead, not wanting to break contact yet. "I promised that no harm will come to you. And I'm keeping that damn promise. No matter what you did, I love all of you," Emma whispers, sighing, finally the words has left her lips.

"Loving the Evil Queen is a crime, Miss. Swan," Regina teases. "What will your parents think?"

Emma snorts, "like I care what they think. This feels right. You are the best thing that I ever happened to me."

"The feeling is mutual. You put the light back into my heart. Healing what others couldn't with just one look," Regina pulls away, looking into the hazel eyes, showing no mask. "No matter what happens. I love you."

Emma smiles, pulling for one more quick kiss and start heading to catch up to the others. "I love you too."

Regina watch until the blonde was out of her site. Sighing, she looks around, thinking. She needs a plan. To make sense into what's going. The purple smoke was magic. She can feel it in her bones as it calls out to her to use it. But why can't she cast it.

Attempting to magically unlock the cell door but like before, nothing happened. Magic here is unpredictable. A bomb that is about to explode but you don't know when. Now she'll have to play around with it. Learn it's limits and outcomes. What kind of energy will it take to cast, and it's price.

"Magic is different here, dearie," Mr. Gold appears in the station.

Regina roll her eyes. Rumpel never did give her enough credit. "I've noticed. I assume this is all your doing."

"Most things are," Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Get to it, Rumpel. What do you want?" Regina grows bored. She has better things to do than listen to this idiot. She could be catching on her sleep now that she has nothing to do but wait. "You're here to finish the job?"

"No, no, no. You're safe from me."

"I feel so relieved," Regina points out sarcastically.

"I won't kill you. You deserve a much worse punishment to pay what you have done," Mr. Gold states.

"Oh, like you are any better? You are as much to blame as I am," Regina snorts. He is no angel.

"But I'll be doing everyone a favor, making you pay. To torture you, to make you feel the pain you caused them. They will see me as a hero." Mr. Gold grabs Regina's arm and pulls it through the bars. He takes the medallion and pushes it into the palm of her hand..

"Is that..." Regina entire body froze, as she stares at the medallion with wide eyes.

"Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape – destiny. And, I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant." Removing the medallion, he watch Regina inspects her hand, looking at the mark that will be her downfall. That only she can see. Smiling at his success, he leaves her with her sanity.

As she stares at the mark. The mark that only she can see. A mark that is going to end her. Now she wish she can be kill by the townspeople. Anything but this. This is the worst fate. Now she waits, and that's all she can do.

Is wait. Soon it'll be over with. You can't hide from Death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Keep him safe, Ruby," Emma says to the brunette. Loading Henry in the car with Ruby and Belle. She can't stress about Henry when Regina is in trouble. She doesn't trust Gold as far as she could throw him.

Also Ruby was ready to kill. Not caring for answers, just results. Wanting to rip Mr. Gold apart with her bare teeth of what he put Belle through. Lucky for them, Belle was able to make Ruby see logic.

"Ready?" Emma turns to her parents... friends... this is giving her a headache. Margaret or Snow? David or Charming? There was no way in hell will she call them, mom or dad. They are the same age and it's not happening.

"Please, let's talk," Snow begs. That's all she wants to do. Just talk. She wants to know what's on the blonde's mind.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"We're together – finally. And I can't help but think you're not happy about it," Snow states.

"Oh, I am. But, see… Here's the thing – no matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing. That my parents sent me away," Emma states back.

"We did that to give you your best chance," Snow argues.

"You did it for everyone, because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes, and princesses, and that's great. A-And amazing. And wonderful. But it doesn't change the fact that, for my entire life, I've been alone," Emma points out.

"But, if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too," Snow tries to make Emma to see logic in her choice.

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?" Emma asks.

Realization hits Emma like a lightening bolt. Now she understands where Regina was coming from when she thought she was taking away Henry. Being alone is the worst curse imaginable. Cursing at herself, she can't believe it took her this long to understand what she was talking about.

No answer comes from Snow. Mouth opening and closing but no answer comes out. "Come on. Let's just… Let's go find Gold," Emma continues to walk down the road.

They walk in silence, hiding in their minds as they try to wrap their minds of what's going to happen next. They have questions that need answers.

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Gold asks as the Charming family walk into his shop.

"What you can do, is tell us what you did," Emma states. She will not be fooled by his hospitality. Use her once, fool on her. Trick her once more, shame on her. But a third time, he's going to pay.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific," Mr. Gold points out.

"You know damn well what we're talking about," Charming growls.

"You double-crossed Emma, you, uh, took your…potion, from her," Snow tries to argue back but felt like a fool of what she just pointed out.

"And did who knows what to this town," Charming adds to the list. Take that Rumpelstiltskin, they were on to him.

"And, worst of all, you risked Henry's life." And Regina she adds in her head.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Mr. Gold raises his eyebrows. He didn't know he had so many admirers.

"Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe, I just need to punch you in the face," Emma's fits clench at her side. It won't solve anything, but it will make her feel better.

"Really, dearie?" Mr. Gold asks, not amused. "Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? Did your dear boy Henry survive?" Mr. Gold questions.

"Yeah," Emma admits.

"Is the curse broken?"

Emma nods her head instead of answering. Everyone remembers, they was a pulse of magic that came from her kiss on Henry's forehead.

"And let's see. Uh, Miss Swan. How long have you been searching for your parents?" Looks like you're reunited," Mr. Gold over to Snow and Charming. "Seems like, rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words all you want," Emma tells him. "What was the purple haze that you brought?"

"You know… Magic," Mr. Gold states the obvious.

"Why?" Snow questions.

"Not telling."

Emma was about to push Mr. Gold, a loud explosion rocks the building. Glaring at the older man. "What the hell was that?"

"That… Is my gift to you. That… Is going to take care of Regina," Mr. Gold states, smiling at the blonde.

Emma looks over to the window, seeing all the damage whatever it is, is causing. Snapping her head back to Mr. Gold, glaring at him with hatred. Reaching over the counter, grabbing Mr. Gold's collar. Pulling him closer to her face, eyes raging with anger. "What did you do?"

"Emma, come on," Snow grips Emma's arm, trying to reason with her.

"We need to go take care of this," Charming tells them.

Emma jerks Mr. Gold, releasing him roughly. "We're not done," Emma threatens.

Mr. Gold smiles, fixing his suit. "Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor."

Emma sets her jaw, wishing she listened to Regina when she made that deal with Mr. Gold. After everything and what she now knows about Rumpelstiltskin, she wish she didn't. Regina was right, it's going to bite her in the ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Regina snaps her head up, sensing the wraith entering the room. Just when the the power is cut off, Regina stands up, looking through the dark.

"I know you are there," Regina calls out.

Not wasting time, the wraith enters, rushing over to the cell, ripping the door of the cell. Taking her stand, facing it. She knew she won't be able to outrun it. Or kill it. And she wasn't going to be cursed to death like a scared fool. She's came as the Evil Queen, she's going down as the Evil Queen.

The pain of her soul being sucked out of her body was the worse pain she ever felt. She can feel a rip in her body as it was hollowing, becoming lifeless. Every bone, cell, nerve, and muscle burned in a aching pain. As her heart start to skip beating, she knew her soul was almost gone.

"Hey!" Charming voice echos in the station, trying to gain the black hooded figure's attention.

Emma, Charming and Snow arrive as the wraith sucking Regina's soul. Going into action, David smashes the wraith with a chair. Gaining it's attention, the wraith releases Regina, causing her to drop to the floor. Turning around, the wraith throws furniture around the station, not happy of being disturbed.

"Over here!" Snow calls out. "Using a lighter and an aerosol can to create a flamethrower, scaring the wraith to drive out the window.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma goes rushes over to Regina's side. Helping her up, scanning her eyes over the brunette's body, looking for damage.

"A wraith. A soul sucker," Regina answers, out of breath. Feeling dizzy, Regina leans her head against the cold cell, door frame. Letting Emma's close presents numb her body.

Snow looks over to the window. "Did I-"

"Kill it? No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey," lifting her hand, showing her palm. "– me."

That doesn't fly with Emma. Over her body will Regina be harm, and she's already doing a shitty job at that. "So, how do we kill it?"

Regina shakes her head, finally regaining her breath. "There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead."

Emma gets her jaw. "Then, we have a problem." Even if she has to glue Regina to her body and fight this monster everyday for the rest of her life, she will do it.

"No, we don't. Regina does," Charming states. Glaring at the evil witch.

Why wasn't Regina not surprised? She could've guessed this.

"Charming?" Snow question the sudden change.

"You want to let her die?" Emma ask. She can feel her grip tighten on Regina's arm. Not liking the thought of the black hooded figure.

Charming shrugs. "Why not? Then it goes away and then, we're safe."

Regina snorts, of course just get rid of her like that will solve everything. "That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter, there."

"No, you don't get to judge us," Charming snaps at the brunette.

Regina tilts her head, hardening her head as she glares at the hard head man. "Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry," Emma speaks up. "She's not dying." She hopes at the mention of Henry, they will consider of protecting Regina.

Looking over to the brunette, catching the shock look on her face. Emma quickly smiles and wink. Proving to Regina that she has them on her side.

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Snow asks dryly.

Forcing herself to look away from the blonde, to look over to Snow. "Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone," Regina answers simply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Entering Regina's office, Regina wants over to her desk, pulling out a box. Placing it on the desk, Regina pauses and look over to Emma. "Henry really ask you to protect me?"

Emma nods her head. "Yes," Emma answers truthfully. "No harm will come to you over my dead body."

Regina wanted to pull the blonde into a kiss at that moment. She can see the love in Emma's eyes as she stares at her with those green eyes. But it wasn't the time or place for that. Not when Snow and Charming are around. Taking a deep breath, calming her nerves, Regina pulls out the hat.

"The hat. You had it all along," Emma stares at Jefferson's hat.

"What do you mean?" Regina questions in confusion.

"That's Jefferson's hat," Emma tells her.

"The one and only," Regina states. "Mad Hatter's hat."

Snow and Charming enter with brooms for improvised torches. "Torches – for when it comes back. I know it's old fashioned, but so am I," Charming shrugs. It was the only thing they could find to use as a weapon.

"So. How does it work?" Snow asks Regina.

Taking the hat, the three of them go to another room. "It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the wraith in there."

"I don't understand. I thought our land was gone?" Snow questions in confusion.

Regina nods her head. "It is. But, sending it to a place that no longer exists… Well, that's banishing it to oblivion."

The lights begin to flicker as they hear the wraith approaching. Lighting up the torches. Getting ready to defend it off.

"Regina," Emma warns, keeping close as she stands in front of Regina's back. Standing between her and the wraith when it comes.

Regina gets started in working with opening the portal. Spinning it, only to have it slightly spin but stop before anything can do anything. "I'm trying."

The doors to to the room burst open, revealing a wraith making its way towards him.

"Regina," Emma speaks again as her heart start pumping at the ugly dark ghost figure. Fear can be heard in her voice.

"I know," Regina states calming, hoping to calm the blonde with just her voice. Still trying, pouring everything she got in trying to get the portal to come out of the hat.

Charming rush forward, using his broom torch to the wraith at bay. As Margaret grabs a bottle of alcohol, pouring it along the railing in front of them.

"Charming!" Snow warns out loud.

Getting behind the barrier, Snow lights the railing on fire.

"Hurry!" Charming yells out.

"It's not working!" Regina continues to try to get the hat to open. It has happened before when no magic was in the air. Now that it is, the hat isn't working.

As Snow and Charming continue to hold off the wraith, Emma turns back to Regina. "What is the problem."

"Magic… It's different here," Regina answers. She hasn't had enough time to play around with it yet. It's unpredictable.

"Now would be the time!" Charming shouts, getting tired.

Emma kneels down, placing her hand on Regina's shoulder, to ease the brunette. The moment of contact as Regina turns the hat once more. The hat begins to spin and the purple vortex appears.

Regina snaps her eyes from the purple vortex to Emma's hand over to Emma in shock and wonder. Emma was the product of magic, as in balancer?...

"It's coming!" Charming gets push away, flying into the ground.

Regina stands up, still in shock, not noticing the wraith get past Charming's defense and charge towards her. Emma and Regina were locked by the eyes but Emma was the first to notice and pull into action.

"Regina!"

Emma pushes Regina in the last second, pushing her to the ground, out the way. It was too close, the wraith fall through the portal. Just when they are thought it was over, the wraith grabs Emma's ankle, dragging her through the portal, as well.

"Nooo!" All three shout, rushing to their feet, going after the blonde.

"I'm not losing her again," Snow jumps into the portal, following Emma. Regina and Charming quickly getting to their feet, to be right behind her.

"Neither am I!" David was first to be on his feet, jumping over the railing towards the vortex. And Regina got on her feet about to jump when the vortex closes. Watching in defeat as Charming lands on the floor.

Charming frantically swipes at the floor, when he notices the crushed hat underneath him. Throwing the hat in anger on the floor. He gets up a stalks towards Regina.

"Where are they?!" Charming demands, pulling her by her blazer.

"I have no idea," Regina answers weakly. She was fighting against letting the tears to fall down her cheeks. Emma pushed her out of the way.

"Are they dead?" Charming asks, afraid of the answer and the thought.

"The curse – it destroyed all the lands," Regina whispered. Not wanting to answer that question. She hasn't thought of what the aftereffects of the Dark Curse would do to their land.

"Are they dead?!" Charming repeats himself, shaking the brunette.

"I don't know," Regina says firmly.

"I should've killed you myself," Charming spits out, tightening his grip on the brunette.

"Well, then. What's stopping you?" Regina snarls, magically throwing Charming up against the opposite wall. Vines magically protrude from the wall, holding Charming in place. Walking up him, putting her face close to his, "You think you're some heroic prince? Please. You're nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should've killed you when I could but I won't."

Waving her hand, she releases David, dropping him to the ground. Just as Henry and Ruby enters the room.

"Mom?"

Turning around, putting her attention towards Henry. "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to make sure you are okay," Henry replies, looking around the room. He finds David, Charming getting to his feet. The room in a complete mess. And no Emma or Snow, Miss. Blanchard to be found. "Where's Emma and - "

Regina wasn't able to look in her son's eyes. "They're gone. They fell through a portal. They're… Henry, I'm sorry..." Another thing she screwed up. She should of let the damn wraith take, now Emma was sucked in a land that might not even exist.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Henry questions.

"I'm going to find a way to get them back," Regina promises. Looking back at Ruby and David, she makes her decision. "I need you to stay with David."

"What? Why?" Henry is quick to ask.

"Because I'm the Evil Queen, and you'll be safer," Regina reasons.

"But..."

"No buts. You'll go with your grandfather," Regina states sternly, leaving no room for discussion. She doesn't have to leave Henry's side but it'll be for the best. Especially when everyone hates her and want her blood.

"Come on, Henry," David calls out for the kid. Three of them exit and leave Regina alone in the dark.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Regina closes her eyes, shaking her head. Breathing slowly, thinking, praying that an answer will come to her. She won't quit until Emma is back in this town...

"Stay alive, Miss. Swan. I'll find a way, if it's the last thing I do," Regina promises out loud.

**So there it is, my start of making Swan Queen canon in season 2. I hope you like, comment, review of whatever you thoughts, opinions, or ideas. **

**I'll start working on the next chapter and hopefully I'll get the next chapter by Sunday, maybe sooner. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to thank for reviewing, commenting on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. And I know my writing isn't the best, that my grammar needs a lot of work but I'm happy that you are enjoying the story. **

**Here is episode 2 of season 2. My opinion, twist, version of how this episode should of went if Swan Queen was canon. **

**I only own the laptop and ideas of what I type, and especially my grammar and misspelling. And that is all. **

Regina has been awake all night, not able to sleep. Her mind being too consumed in concern and worry for the blonde. Wondering what's going on and where she is and if she was safe. Questions that will not be answer until she gets Emma back into her arms.

Keeping herself busy, never one to stay still. Regina gather magical book that she brought to this world, piling them in the largest room in the mansion. Rearranging the house to fit her needs. Whatever it takes to find a way to break Emma back...And Snow.

Before she can figure out a way, she has to figure out how to control the magic here. Magic was different, unpredictable but still seductive. And pricey of course.

So turning the mansion into a experiment lab house. Testing theories and having them either exploding in her face or back firing... Taking every little note of it all. Hoping in to get closer to solving this.

Snapping her nose out of the book she been reading for a third time, that maybe she missed something from the first two times of reading the damn book. Hearing another bang at the door, Regina throws the book and gets up to answer it.

The moment she unlocked the door, Charming forces himself in. "Tell me…about this," he holds up Jefferson's hat.

"Well, hello to you too," Regina roll her eyes, closing the door. "Surprised you don't have armed guards 'round the clock."

"Don't need 'em. We both know if you step outside, there's a line a mile long for your head," Charming points out.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Who's going to risk coming at me?"

Charming shrugs. "Take your chances, then. But I think that little wallpaper trick? Was an anomaly. If you had your abilities back, this town would be charcoal by now. You're having problems with magic, aren't you? Right now, the only thing keeping you alive? Is that Henry wishes it." Pointing at the broken hat, "now, this."

Even if she could use magic freely, she wouldn't use it for evil. She finally got Henry to trust her, to see her different than just the Evil Queen and she'll it keep that way. She wants to prove that she changed. That she can use the dark arts for good.

"It's the hat that pulled your loved ones away," Regina states the obvious. Charming was there when Emma and Snow went down the vortex.

"Well, where did you get it?"

Regina shrugs, "I've long since forgotten." Just like the many hearts she ripped out of innocent people, it's hard to keep track. "Maybe, you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of my son.

"Oh, because you took such great care of him," Charming roll his eyes.

Regina jaw clench, "I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine."

Nobody and especially a damn Charming to comment about how she raised Henry. No matter how cold and dark she was, she cared and loved Henry with everything.

Charming looks away in shame. "Okay, listen. I need my family. There's magic here now. There will have to be ways to follow them."

Did he really think that she hasn't thought about this. Typical Charming, always two steps behind.

Crossing her arms over her chest, staring at him serious. "Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void?" She questions dryly. "And good luck getting magic to work. Because, as you said, you'd be charcoal."

"Oh, frustrated, are we? Serves you right. You've earned every bit of this," Charming snarls at the brunette.

Fingers dig deep into her arms as her blood starts to boil. Her eyes harden, "keep on baiting me, Charming. Right now, I don't have magic but when I do you'll wish I didn't. And secondly, Henry is only with you is so he's safe."

"If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don't really have him," Charming tells her.

"And why would I do that? I know better than anyone how it feels to be force to love someone when threaten by magic," Regina growls. Her mother remind her every day, using magic against her will. Always getting her way with it. And she might of turned out like her in the end but she put her foot down when it come to Henry's love. It's either he truly love her or hate her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charming arrives at the Crisis Center, where he spots Henry.

"Henry! Have you seen Blue? Uh, Mother Superior?" Charming asks his grandson.

Henry shakes his head. "No. But everyone is looking for you."

And once those words are out of the young boy's lips. Several people begin the surround the young king with questions.

"Do we know where Rump- Mr. Gold is?" Red asks. She has a bone to pick with the older man, the Dark One. Though she promised Belle she won't kill the man or lay her hands on him, doesn't mean she can't keep her eyes on him.

"Wait! Does the Queen still have power?" Artie asks in fear.

"I thought I would find my boy," Marco states.

"Please! We've got to be planning something!" Henry states in stress. They have to get Emma and Snow back and fix this town.

Snow was the one who dealt with the political part of taking care of the Kingdom. He was the one who dealt with the army and war.

Opening his mouth and closing it, no words came to mind to solve and answer all the questions. Spotting Mother Superior, "Blue!"

Pulling away from the crowd, he jogs over to the powerful fairy. "Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby. Maybe I could go after them that way."

Mother Superior shrugs. "It's possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here… it's hopeless."

"You'll find another way. In the book, things always look worse right before there's good news," Henry states, having complete faith on his grandfather.

Grumpy and the other six dwarfs comes rushing towards the group. "Terrible news! Terrible news! We were out at the town limits!" Grumpy panics. "Tell them who you think you are, Sneezy."

"Oh, will you stop calling me that," Mr. Clark sighs in annoyance. "You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark. I own the Dark Star Pharmacy."

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again," Grumpy warns them.

"A-And coming back doesn't fix it?" Archie questions.

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling 'terrible news'?!" Grumpy snarls at him.

"What?" The crowd begins to panic, mumbling to each other with questions. What were they going to do now?

"People! Everybody!" Charming yelled out, gaining everyone's attention. "Everybody meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything."

"What's the plan?" Red walks over to Charming, following over to his truck.

"I don't know. But I got two hours to figure it out," Charming answers. "Just make sure Henry is safe. Keep him away from Regina."

Red nods her head, "No problem. But if you need help, just ask."

Regina attempts to magically light a candle. She's been trying for the past hour with no luck.

"Come on…" Regina whines. A simple casting and she can't even do it. Putting a little more force into it, the candle briefly flickers, and then goes out.

"Light, damn you!" Regina snaps at the object. Reaching the end of her patience, she picks up the candle, throwing it in the fireplace in frustration.

If she can't do a simple spell, like lighting a damn candle on fire. How the hell is she going to bring Emma back.

Hearing another set of knocking at the door, she heads to the front door. It better be damn important. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anything.

"Regina, I thought you might want to talk," Archie smiles at the Evil Queen.

Regina raises a eyebrow in confusion but realization hit her. "Oh, right. The conscience thing." Archie was Jiminy Cricket.

"It's what I do," Archie nods his head.

"I'm in no mood," Regina states. She doesn't need anyone's help. Her conscience is her own.

"That's too bad, cause… Cause I think talking about your pain might be very helpful. Might help you learn who you truly are."

"I know who I am," Regina snaps. She's the Evil Queen. She was the one who was blind by revenge on destroying Snow White, she was naive. She know exactly who she is.

Archie shakes his head. "You know what you are but you forgot who you are."

"Freedom is power. Without the Evil Queen, I am nothing," Regina answers.

"We all wear mask, at some point or another. Everyone, everyday. Sometimes we wear them so much, we forget who we really are," Archie speaks. "A woman once said that evil cannot be born, it is made. If something made someone evil, weren't they once good?"

"I don't think I can be that person again," Regina answers. Her heart has been so cold until Emma brought some sunlight into it. Making her feel things that she hasn't felt in so long. It still doesn't change anything. She still did too much to be redeemed.

"It'll take time and a lot of work. And it might not change anything but maybe it's the first step in healing your heart."

"I'll think about it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

If she's going to find a way to bring Emma back, she'll need magic. It was magic that took Emma away, and it's magic that's going to bring her back. And by doing that, she'll have to figure out how the hell she's going to control it.

And that's the reason why she's entering Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. He was the one who taught her the way of dark magic. Who taught her mother. He has to have something that can be helpful.

Not seeing Rumple in sight, she begins to rummage through the books. Reading titles after titles. There is a specific book that would be very helpful. It would cut the middleman of learning the basics all over again until she controls it once more. This book would just give her the power she needs.

"What are you looking for, dearie?" Mr. Gold asks.

"I need the book, I need to find a way to bring them back," Regina explains. She knows that he has it. He was the one who gave it to her mother, which brought him to her. He has to have it.

"Which book?" Mr. Gold questions but when he notice a flinch in Regina's cold eyes. "Ah. So, it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help?"

"Give me the book," Regina snarls, demanding. She didn't want to hear the green imp's blabbering.

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen," Mr. Gold rubbed in Regina's face of her powerless state.

"I don't have time," Regina points out. "It worked once, I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back." Even if it's swallowing up her pride and using something of her mother's. If she has to be seduced by the magic again, then so be it. As long Emma is back, and safe.

Mr. Gold shrugs. "Yeah, well, I don't have time, either. Leave. Please."

Regina gasp when nothing happened. Smirking, as she raised an eyebrow, "well, how about that. Your 'pleases' have lost their punch." The deal is no longer have a hold on her. Information that is good to know. Now Rumpel doesn't have anything over her head.

Mr. Gold's jaw clenched, not too happy about that. "Well, the fact remains, jump starting your magic is not in my best interest." Regina was a threat to him. More powerful than she thought. And he wasn't going to let her get to her full potential. Regina would run Cora's money when it comes to power.

Regina leans over the counter, staring into the cold eyes of the Dark One. "You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that, you and I, are keeping that little secret. You're up to something. And it doesn't involve going back home."

Smirking evilly when Mr. Gold narrows his eyes at her. She guessed right, Rumpel was a man with a bigger plan with little steps to the big picture. A huge chess game. Things always go his way. Though it doesn't seem like it from the outside but from the inside it was a twisted plan. Something big. And she's sure of it.

Producing the book magically. Passing it over to the dark haired witch. "Careful, dearie. These are straight up spells. Rough in the system." If anyone was going to control the magic in the book, it would be Regina. He just has to plan this accordingly.

"I don't care if they turn me green. I'm getting Emma back," Regina states as she grabs the book. Already feeling the pull to the dark seductive magic aura around the book.

Tilting his head to the side, looking Regina from head to toe. "Oh my…"

Regina looks at Rumpel weirdly, confused the sudden staring. "What?"

"It's just, holding that… I told you once you didn't look like her, but now… Now I can see it."

Snapping her eyes to the book. Eyes widen, not believing that she did the one thing that she promised that she would never do... Become like her mother. Power hungry...

Forcing herself to leave the pawn shop, hiding the book away from sight as she makes her way home. From there she can think clearly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Slamming the front door close, not bothering with locking it. She makes her way to the back door, taking a seat against her apple tree. The one place that clears her mind. If Emma was here, she would just see her but her childhood apple tree will have to do.

A million things were running all over her mind. What is she going to do. How is she going to do. And nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred ninety seven other questions without answers.

Taking a deep breath, leaning her head back, closing her eyes. Trying to ease her mind, to clear it. She just has to think. She needs to slow down and think. She let her old habits run her mind and it was about to lead her to something dark, evil.

Tightly grasping the book, staring at the hardcover.

Emma is worth every ounce of power she holds and everything she owns. She would give it all up for both Emma and Henry. She will die for them. That's how much she loves them.

With that said, she has to think of something. She knows the only way to bring them back is by magic. Magic which is unpredictable, uncontrollable. It's all around her but untouchable. And this book will give her the control that she wants, needs. But like every decision you make, magic comes at a price. And if she consumes the dark magic in the book, she'll be seduced into its darkness once more.

And if she does get consumed by the darkness once more, she'll become like her mother. Someone who she never wanted to become.

As she opens the book, flipping through the book. She can feel the pull even more. It wants her to do it. Promising to make all her wishes to come true. A powerful pull that she let herself be pulled once before.

Slamming the book, throwing as far she could. Getting it away from her, not wanting to be tainted by that darkness again. She already been dipped and soaked in the darkness. Her heart is dark and cold, filled with emptiness. She doesn't want to go through it again unless it's her last hope. Henry and Emma has been slowly healing her dead heart back to life. Making her feel once again and she wouldn't change that for the world.

Getting up, she picks up the book and reenter the house. Going to her office, she places the book on a table underneath the mirror, next to the bitten poison apple. Taking a quick glance at her reflection, wishing genie was here. Though an idiot at times, a lost love puppy, but he did help her think thoroughly. Making sure she has every reflection covered.

She just have to think deeper. She has to been missing something. Rumpel wouldn't be doing this for no reason. Every step has been planned, thought through before it all happened. There gotta be something he's up to. Now that he released the magic in this world, he has to be up to something.

Thinking back to when she was able to use magic, when Emma touched her. The moment of contact is when the magic was produced... Emma is the product of true love. That's how much she knew for sure.

Eyes widen, a thought crosses her mind. Maybe she was the balance. That with her touch, she can calm the power, letting someone cast magic. Or... many other possibility that can be the reason why Emma's touch was able to control magic. Maybe she has magic herself but she will never know if she doesn't get the blonde back.

To get Emma back, she would need a portal of some kind. Either a summoning spell or a different portal source. And both needed magic to do.

It all comes back to magic...

And at what price? What will it take to do the impossible?

Back to the drawing board. She won't quit. She'll find a way. She will get Emma back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The entire town is gathered at the town hall for the meeting. Everyone waiting to know what they are going to do next. What's the plan to move forward and what's going to happen.

"Please, everyone. Just be patient. I'm sure he's going to be here any second," Red attempts to calm the crowd that has gather.

"Ummm... Red?" Belle gains her attention.

"Yes, Belle?"

Belle points over to Granny, who is wandering around with her crossbow. Widening her eyes, "Granny, do you really need that?"

"We've got a lawless town, Ruby. Damn right I need it," Granny huffs, tightening her grip on her crossbow, daring anyone to step out of line.

Red just rolls her eyes, not even bothering the argue with the older woman. She walks back over to Belle and Henry. "Did you get a hold of him yet?"

"No," Henry shakes his head. Grandpa wasn't picking up his phone.

"Try calling him again."

"He's not picking up."

"Just keep trying," Red sighs. Charming will pull through. He always has. Especially when it comes his wife, Snow White.

The door is pushed open, revealing the dark haired witch, Regina entering the courtroom. Smiling to all the towns people, "No need for a fuss. It's just little old me. I come in peace," Regina states, lifting her hands in surrender.

"Mom?"

"What do you want?" Red pulls Henry behind her, taking a defensive stand.

"I'm here to help in whatever way I can. I want to bring Emma and Snow back," Regina answers, slowly taking easy steps forward. Looking around to all the angry faces. Faces that some looked familiar and some different but they all have one thing in common. They all wanted her blood.

"Why should we trust you?" Red questions the dark witch.

"Because she's the only one who has magic and is on our side," Henry defends his mother. She was trying, though he knew underneath the mask, she was out of her element.

"If it makes everyone feel better, I can't do magic yet," Regina points out, hoping that it would calm the angry mob.

"Then what are you going to do to help if you can't perform magic?" Red questions the Evil Queen.

"I..." Regina takes a deep breath, calming her nerves. This was a huge step in proving that she can change. "I have knowledge. Knowledge that I'm willing to provide."

"We need her," Henry states. Running pass Red, going over to his mom, standing by her side. "She's going to help us."

Red looks down to Henry and over to Regina. Snapping her head to her shoulder, feeling a hand gain her attention.

"We should trust her. She can help," Belle tells her lover, looking Red's hazel eyes. "I believe she can."

Red not able to argue against Belle, Red finds herself agreeing. "Fine. But I'm keeping a close eye on you."

Regina nods her head, not daring to open her mouth. Afraid that she'll end up insulting or worst if she does. Instead she looks down to Henry, seeing a smiling face staring up at her.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina whispers, smiling back at her son.

"Emma broke down the mask, now it's' our turn to see what's underneath it," Henry tells her, shrugging as if what he just didn't wasn't anything. "I believe in you."

"In that case, I want to answer something truthful. The Enchanted Forest does exist."

The mention of the Enchanted Forest still existed, starts the wheels in everyone's head as the talk of what they were going to do about it.

Many questions with no answers. Answers that Regina hope in finding. Just stay alive Emma, she'll find a way. She'll move heaven and earth and follow the blonde to hell if she has too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFairy Tale Worldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"What is this place," Snow asks as she was being pulled along, trying to keep up with the horses steps.

"Our home," Mulan answers.

As they arrive at an island, filled with inhabitants, set up village-like encampment.

"It's like they're refuges," Emma states, finally speaking since she's been bounded to the horse. Taking it all in slowly. Not wanting to freak out.

"We're survivors," Mulan tells her. As they make it to the border, guards surrounded the two foreign ladies. "Take them to the pit," Mulan orders.

Emma and Snow are literally thrown in the dungeon by the guards. As they land on the hard cold ground. Both woman groan in pain as they slowly get to their feet.

"Do you need help?" a voice speaks from the shadows.

Narrowing her eyes as she makes it to her feet. "Who are you?"

The person emerges from the shadows, revealing an older woman with familiar features. "My name's Cora."

**There you have it. Review, comment, tell me what you thought, opinions, ideas, whatever. It's all welcomed**

**I'll be working on the next chapter and should be up some time this week. I have plans, ideas for some of the episode that really need twisting. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the reviews, comments and opinions. I really like to thanks ****_JPElles _****for an idea that I'll be using for future chapters. Still working how I'm going to do that but I'll figure it out. **

**I don't own anything but my bad grammar... **

"Don't talk to her, Emma," Snow places herself between Cora and her daughter.

"Long time no see my dear Snow. It's been far too long," Cora states, smiling at Snow, her step granddaughter.

Turning around, facing her daughter looking into Emma's eyes. "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse." Far worst. Regina's mother makes Regina look like an angel on her bad day.

"Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow. Please… Believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you," Cora tells her, smiling evilly at Snow.

"She didn't have to tell me anything," Snow argues. "I know how evil you are and how you put her in a corner with no way to turn or run."

"And who's fault is that?" Cora asks.

"I might have don't the last push but it was you who did the build up," Snow points out. "She was born evil, she wasn't evil before. She was made, created, blinded into it. Because of you."

Emma looks between her mother and the older woman confused. They were talking about Regina, that much she was sure of. And the mention of the brunette beauty stabs into her heart. A painful reminder that she's not back home protecting her. She needs answers, and needs them now. She has to get back to Regina and Henry.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little reunion but what is this place?"

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven," Cora turns her attention to the blonde, ignoring the death glares from Snow.

"Haven? From what?" Emma questions.

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it, anyway."

"Well, they can't keep us down here. We didn't do anything wrong," Emma states angrily. She's wasting time, time which she wanted to spend in a certain brunette.

"Neither did I," Cora tells her.

Snow snorts, "that's a understatement."

Emma ignores her mother. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it," Cora explains.

Emma froze. "Regina. You're Regina's mother?" She read the lightly put version of what Regina's mother is capable of doing and what she did. And she heard Regina tell her, but not in detail, of what her mother has done to her. And from how broken Regina was when she told her, Emma never hated anyone more.

"Yes. But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree," Cora assures her, not completely lying to the blonde woman. "You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?"

Emma fought from snorting. She just met this woman and after five minutes of hearing from her. She would have to agree with her. Regina wasn't anything like her. Cora's heart always been dark and cold, but Regina's was warm and full of light.

"Don't answer her," Snow jumps in.

"Let's hear her out," Emma shrugs. Though she doesn't trust this older woman but maybe she can help them. If she has to make a deal with the devil to get back to Regina, she will.

"Emma," Snow sighs, wishing her daughter could listen to her.

"Right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Henry, is back in Storybrooke with Regina," Emma tries to reason with her mother, hoping in playing the 'Evil Queen' card that she'll bend.

"Who's Henry?" Cora asks in curiosity.

"My son. I kind of share him with Regina... It's complicated," Emma replies. They were one big complicated family. A white knight, an evil queen and a adopted/abandon kid. Not complicated at all, if only her parents were the royal family the woman she loves tried to kill.

"Don't talk to her," Snow snaps.

"Enough!" a guard commands. Throwing a rope down into the pit. "Our leader requests an audience."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx–[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"So, what's on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?" Henry asks as he and Charming walk down the main street of Storybrooke.

"What's Operation Scorpion?" Charming question, confused of what his grandson was talking about.

"The code name for our mission to find Emma and Snow," Henry tells him. "Or do you prefer viper? That was my second choice."

"Henry, we need to talk," Charming kneels down, to be eye level with the boy.

"Yeah, scorpion's better," Henry decides.

Charming smiles sweetly at the kid. "No, it's not that. It's…"

Henry seen that look before but on someone else. Emma and Charming were more alike then he realized. Like father, like daughter. "I'm not coming with you. But I… I thought we were going to find a way together."

"I need a find a way to restore and that can become dangerous," Charming tells Henry, trying to make the boy to understand.

"So, why can't I help you look?" Henry questions. He can be very useful. And he wants to help.

Charming sighs. "It'll require magic, Henry. And magic-"

"Always comes with a price. I've read the book, you know," Henry cuts Charming off.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let you anywhere near this stuff. If you really want to help me, you'll go to school where I know you'll be safe, okay?"

"Okay," Henry agrees in defeat.

Seeing the bus, Henry walks over, getting in line to enter the vehicle. Looking over his shoulder, watching Charming leaving and out of site. Henry sneaks off. He'll find a way himself. And he know exactly where to start looking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx-[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

As they are being led by one of the guards through the haven village.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Snow snaps at her daughter. If this was the only way to get through her thick skull, then so be it.

"Why couldn't you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her," Emma argues back.

Snow snorts, shaking her head at how naive her daughter was being. "Cora? Don't be so sure. I've lived here, Emma. I know this world. And its dangers." Cora wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Wait here," the guard shoves them to the floor as he passes them.

Getting to her feet, wiping at her clothes of the dirt and dust. "Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?"

Snow shakes her head. "No… I came through to be with you."

"Snow?"

Snow snaps her head at the familiar voice, "Lancelot?"

Both smiling at each other as the two of them embrace.

If I had known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would have locked you away. Please – forgive me," Lancelot states when he pulls away from the embrace.

"Of course."

Emma raises a eyebrow at the dark color man. "Lancelot? Really?"

"He's an old friend. We can trust him," Snow tells her daughter.

"Well, you must be hungry. Come, let's feast," Lancelot leads them over to a tent.

"I don't understand. We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?" Snow question, needing answers.

Lancelot just shrugs. "It is a mystery. The curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. Took some spilled blood. But worry not. You're safe here."

Snow would love to, to be back where she belongs but she knew she couldn't. "We can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son – my grandson. We have to get back to them." Snow slightly leans over closer to Lancelot, "Can you help us find a portal?"

Lancelot shakes his head. "No, leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned."

Emma snaps her head away from the odd looking food that was placed on the table. "Ogres? Like, as in fee-fi-fo-fum?"

"Those would be giants," Snow corrects her.

"Ogres are far worse. And that's why we live here. On this island, where it's safe." Lancelot places a hand on his old dear friend, "please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left."

"I might know of one," Snow says otherwise.

"You do?" Emma looks at her mom in question. And why is she hearing this now.

"Where?" Lancelot asks curiously.

Snow shakes her head, not wanting to talk about it out loud. "Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful."

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But, given her reputation, we kept her locked up as a precaution," Lancelot assures the fairest of all.

Snow shrugs, she's not taking the chance. "Nevertheless, I'm not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Can you let us go?"

Lancelot sighs, knowing full well how stubborn Snow could be once her mind is made up. "I'll allow it. But on one condition – take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you." Calling over Mulan.

"We can defend ourselves," Emma states, not liking the idea of more people joining the search. Less people the better that gets in her way.

Snow ignores her daughter's outburst. "Deal. Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me."

Lancelot smiles and let Mulan take the two woman to prep for their mission, voyage.

Mulan takes the two over to a table of arsenal of different weapons. "Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey."

Snow quickly swipe her eyes over each weapon, she chooses a sword, strapping it to her waist.

Emma looks around the table, "where's my gun? I want it back."

Mulan takes out the gun out of her pocket, inspecting it carefully as she hands over it. "Is it magic?" Mulan asks, wondering what the object was.

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger," Emma raises a dangerous eyebrow as she puts her gun in her pocket.

"You should take something more just in case," Snow warns her daughter as takes a bow and a quiver or arrows as a second weapon.

Emma looks back down at the table, she reaches for a sword and strap it to her waist. "Ready."

"Follow my lead. Step where I step. Do exactly as I say, and you might survive," Mulan tells them, warning them of the dangers that is out in their world.

"Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon last week," Emma rolls her eyes. Nothing was going to scare her from getting back her family.

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" Mulan asks the blonde.

"Pretty sure I've dated a few," Emma replies.

"Legend has it, that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes," Mulan tells her. "Let's walk. It'll be dark soon."

Mulan stalks ahead, as Snow and Emma follow behind. "Don't let her rattle you. I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan," Snow tells Emma.

"What is the plan? You haven't told me anything," Emma questions her mother.

"The wardrobe," Snow says simply.

Emma eyes widen. "The wardrobe? 'The' wardrobe? Like, the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine? You think that can get us back to Storybrooke?"

Snow shrugs, not sure but it's all they got. "I don't know. First, we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work."

"Where is it?" Emma asks.

"My place. Want to see where you're from, Emma?" Snow asks Emma. "That's right. We're going home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx–[Storybrooke]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Jefferson. …Right? The Mad Hatter? I need your help," Henry goes up to the crazy man. He been looking everywhere for this man. Not having seeing in person made things a little difficult. But he was no quitter, so here he is. Walking over to the man who tortured his mom.

"Look, I already told your grandfather. I can't do anything," Jefferson goes to leave.

"I know. But, there must be something we can do," Henry blocks the man's way.

"I'm the wrong person to talk to, kid. Magic's not my thing. Try your mother. Maybe she's got something in that vault of hers she can help you with," Jefferson tells the boy, not wanting to be bothered.

"Vault? Her vault is here? In Storybrooke?" Henry questions the crazy, lunatic man. He has read and saw pictures of it but he never thought he would see it in person. All he has to do is find it.

"It's none of my business. Talk to her." Jefferson pushes pass the kid and walks away. Lost to his thoughts and plans.

That went more better than he thought. Operation Scorpion is on it's next stage. Find the vault and he has an idea of where it could be. All he needs is the skeleton keys that will open any door.

Making his way across town, heading towards town hall, the mayor's office. Sneaking in, not wanting to get caught. He walks over to the back door of the office, staying hidden from unwanted eyes.

Pulling out his phone, he dials a number he knows by heart. As he listens to the ringing, his mom finally picks up.

Regina was packing up her office into boxes. The town people has agreed to have her step down. That they didn't want the town being ruled by the Evil Queen.

Hearing the phone ring, she picks it up, hearing Henry's voice on the other end.

"Henry! I'm just packing up the office. I've been asked to leave... No, of course it can wait...I'd love to have lunch with you. Granny's – ten minutes," Regina hangs up, smiling down at the phone. Her son was giving her a chance to redeem herself, to prove she wasn't manuplitating them.

Grabbing her purse, she leaves and the moment the door closes, Henry comes out from the side door. Checking for the coast is clear, he goes over to a filing cabinet. Looking in one of the drawers, locating the ring of Regina's skeleton keys.

"Operation Scorpion is on a go," Henry smiles at the keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxx xxxxxxxx-[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Mulan, Snow and Emma arrive at a clearing in the forest. Mulan looks around, taking a quick glance around the area. "This will do. We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

"Uh, if we're hiding from ogres, shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?" Emma questions the female warrior.

"Ogres are blind. They hunt by sound alone," Snow answers.

"Right. Because that's something everyone would know about ogres," Emma dramatically face palm. How blond she was. How can she forget ogres are blind.

"Look, I know you're out of your element…" Snow rolls her eyes of her daughters overacting.

"I'm fine," Emma cuts her off.

"I know. But, maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water. Guard the campsite?"

Emma raises her eyebrow at Snow. "You mean the big, empty clearing?"

"It's the safest place. We'll be right back," Snow promises and left Emma alone.

She isn't a child. She been taking care of herself since she got out the system and even before that. She knew how to survive, how to keep going. She wasn't a quitter. No matter how crazy position she's in.

No magic or greater power out there is going to stop her from getting back to Regina. And once she has the brunette back in her arms, she won't be letting go. She just hopes she was fine, safe from the angry people.

She wonder what the brunette was doing? Is she still behind bars or taking care of their son? Or did Charming take Henry away and turning everyone against Regina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Snow starting collecting wood for a fire. Thinking and planning of the next steps it would be get her and Emma home. How they were going to make the wardrobe to work or what other options they have if the wardrobe was destroyed.

Not sensing another presence, Aurora ambushes her with a dagger, holding it against her throat.

"Phillip's gone because of you," Aurora snarls at Snow, digging the knife's tip into Snow's neck.

Grabbing Aurora's shoulders and throws her over her head. She then pins Aurora to the ground.

"Listen to me, princess. You think I don't know what it's like to be separated from the people that I love? What happened to Phillip was not our fault. So I suggest, you find another way to channel your anger," Snow snaps at the light brown head. As she slams the hand holding the knife down the the ground.

Mulan comes running over, pulling Snow off the sleeping beauty. "Don't talk to her like that!" Mulan snaps.

"She tried to kill me," Snow argues, pointing out what almost happened.

"I will deal with her," Mulan tries to reason with the older woman.

A warning shot is fired. The group turn to see Emma pointing the gun in their direction.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow demands with wide eyes.

"Protecting you," Emma replies, pointing the gun at Mulan. "Drop the weapon."

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Snow question her daughter. Why can't Emma have think things through. What part she didn't understand when she warned her that ogres hunt by sound.

Heading a growling sound approaching them.

"Run!" Snow shouts, grabbing Emma's hand pulling her behind her.

The group takes off running into the forest while the ogre trails them.

"Split up!" Snow yells, taking Emma with her towards a different direction.

"Come on!" Mulan takes Aurora go one way, while Mary Margaret and Emma go another.

Emma trips over a branch, but Snow fails to notice. The ogre catches up to Emma, pulling out her gun, shooting at the ugly over sized beast.

The bullets were unless though, doing nothing the the ogre as it comes closer to Emma. But it kept its attention on the blonde, not noticing Snow appearing behind the ogre, trying to divert its attention away from Emma. "Back away from my daughter!"

The ogre turns its attention to Snow just as Snow aims and fires an arrow into its eye, which instantly kills it.

"You have to shoot them in the eye," Snow answers Emma's unasked questions as she pulls the arrow out of the ogre.

Emma nods her head, taking note of that for next time. "When was the last time you shot an arrow?"

"Twenty-eight years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike," Snow shrugs. " And next time, listen to me?"

Emma nods her head. She won't be able to get to Regina and Henry if she's dead. "Yeah…"

"We should get going," Snow lifts Emma off the floor.

The group continues to trek through the forest. "We're getting close," Snow tells the group, walking over to a cliff, a perfect view of a decrepit castle in a distance.

"Is that it?" Emma asks.

"Yeah. That's our home," Snow answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx-[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Using his book as a guide, Henry finds Regina's father's crypt. Using the skeleton keys to get inside, he spies scrape marks along the floor, figuring out that the sarcophagus can be moved. He pushes it aside and heads down to Regina's vault. Henry pauses at the wall of hearts, which can be heard beating inside of their boxes. He goes farther into the vault to where several vases and chests are held.

Taking one of the chests, opening it slowly with on the the keys. Two snakes spring out of the box, but Regina arrives just in time to shut the lid. "Henry, are you out of your mind?"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Henry gets to his feet.

"You stood me up, I went back to my office and realized that my skeleton keys were missing. It wasn't hard to figure out," Regina explains. Crossing her arms over her chest, giving her son a stern look, "And why did you just asked me if you needed something from my vault?"

Henry looks down in guilt, not wanting to look into his mom's disappointed eyes. "I wanted to help on my own."

Regina sighs, kneeling down to her son's level, she lifts his chin up, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I promised to you that I'll find a way. No matter the cost, Emma and Snow will come back."

"And I trust and have faith in you," Henry quickly assures his mom that he wasn't against her. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them. Riding horses, learning how to sword fight."

Running her hands through Henry's hair, combing his hair. "Don't worry, we'll find a way. Together we will bring them back and find a way how to break the curse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx-[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

As they arrive at the castle, walking through the cold halls that once had life and warmth. Emma looks around, taking it all in. Seeing the beauty that could've been her home. Entering in one of the many rooms, Emma freezes at seeing a crib and several old toys laying around. As her eyes land on the wardrobe.

"Oh my god… I recognize this from Henry's book," Emma states. The book was more accurate than she thought.

"I never thought I'd see this place again," Snow lets it all in. Remembering the memories of preparing for her and Charming's unborn child. "This room… It was your nursery."

"I lived here?" Emma questions, taking every object, corner, space of the room.

"You never even got to spend a night. This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk, how to dress for your first ball… You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family," Snow says sadly. Regina took all the important years of parenting away from her.

"We have a family – in Storybrooke. And, right now, they need us to get back there," Emma tells her... Mother. "So, how do we get this to work?" Emma gestures to the wardrobe.

Both women look over the wardrobe, trying to figure out how to get the tree to bring them back home. It worked once, it must work again.

"Where's the 'on' switch?" Emma questions. She was well educated on the fairy tale ways of making things work.

"It's more complicated than that. We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again," Snow says hopefully. She prays that someone had access to magic if not.. back to the drawing board. This was their only chance. The only way that she knew of.

Emma looks at the wardrobe up and down. "How are we going to carry this thing?"

"With the help of an old friend," Lancelot enters the room.

Snow looks at her old friend with curiously. "Lancelot. What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright," Lancelot explains.

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?" Snow asks, looking behind the tall man.

"I sent them to find food. Tonight we'll make camp and then, in the morning, we'll head back." Lancelot takes a closer steps, looking at the wardrobe. "So, this is it – the portal you were after."

Snow nods her head. "The same one Emma went through. That's how she skipped the curse." All because Emma was prophesied to save them all from the curse. To bring their family back together.

"Remarkable…"

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there's no magic left," Snow tells him.

"Well, a portal this powerful… There must be another way to recharge it," Lancelot states.

Snow takes notice of how interested her old friend was into the wardrobe. Something was off with the knight. "Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?"

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband… And son. Henry. They must miss you," Lancelot explains.

Not taking her eyes off the man, she draws her sword. Pointing it at Lancelot, she takes a couple steps back. "Stay away from him, Emma. He is not who he says he is."

Emma grips the handle of her sword, taking a defensive posse. "What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?" She will not be stopped when she is soo close of getting back to Henry and Regina.

"There's only one person you told Henry's name."

Emma can feel her blood run cold. "Cora."

In a puff of purple smoke, Lancelot transforms into Cora. "Clever girl."

"Where's Lancelot?" Snow demands from the older witch.

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago," Cora shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And you've been posing as him ever since?" Snow questions, not believing that her dear friend was killed by the cold, dark witch.

Cora shrugs, "well, they'd never listen to me. I needed someone who was most respected."

Seeing red, Snow lunges towards Cora, but before she was close to contact, she was thrown back, pinned against the wall. Groaning in pain at contact of the wall, her body is slammed into the wall.

Emma pulls out her sword and goes to attack but is also thrown back with a swift of Cora's hand.

"Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long," Cora walks over to the wardrobe. Now she can finally be with her daughter. Tightening her grip on Snow, Snow starts to struggle to breath, as she tries to fight against the magic holding her.

Emma gets up, grab hold of her sword, she tries again. Just as she took two steps forward, a rug wraps around the blonde's legs, forcing to fall down. Cursing in pain as she was brought back into the ground. She struggles to get free, she has to save Margaret... Snow... her mother.

"I never thought the person to help me find it would be you," Cora tells Snow.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Snow continues to try to break free.

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long," Cora answers. "And you know, I would love to meet my grandson, Henry." She wonders if the boy was anything like her daughter or was he anything like her late husband.

"No, you won't," Emma growls. There was no way over her damn body will she let this woman anywhere near Henry and specially Regina. Meeting the woman that cause so much heartbreak to the woman she loves, she can see what Regina has told her mildly was much worst than she let on.

Using a bullet and a piece of wood, Emma creates a spark and starts a fire. Causing the wardrobe begins to burn. Stepping back, as the flames takes over in destroying the wardrobe.

"No!"

Cora motioning her hand, pulling the fire from the wardrobe, turning it into a fireball. She flings it at Emma, but the shot is blocked by Mulan's sword.

"Mulan!" Snow yells out. Not believing at how Mulan was able to save her daughter by a sword.

"We're not done," Cora snarls at the group of woman, glaring her eyes at Snow and Emma. Magically apparates out of the room.

The moment Cora magically teleports out of the room, Snow drops to the ground. Emma rushes to her mother's side. Helping Snow up, "are you okay?"

"You saved me," Snow states to her daughter, can't believe what her daughter just did.

Emma shrugs. "Yeah, well…" Really feeling out of her comfort zone, she changes the subject. "Where is she?"

"Gone."

Emma looks over to the burning wardrobe as the flames eats at the wood. "So's our ride home. I'm sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn't let her get to Henry and Reg...I just-"

"You had to put Henry first," Snow finishes for her daughter, fully understanding the reason.

"We will find another way for you to get back home," Mulan promises on her honor. "Cora is still out there and you'll need all the help you can get."

"After what she just did... I will accept any kind of help," Emma replace her sword. "Let's be fair. That whole shape shifting thing threw me off, and I'm not fooled that easily."

"He was be dearest friend, has saved my life... I can't believe I didn't notice before hand..." Snow says sadly. The most honorable knights she knew.

"He died an honorable death, cut down by an evil villain," Mulan speaks. "Let's not let her get the upper hand, we must find you another way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx-[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

As Regina and Henry down the street, Regina kept her head down, not looking at anyone as they walk. The towns people were still unhappy with her and she didn't want to see any of the dirty looks at her. Not when she's with her son. Henry. Who was on her side.

"I was thinking... If you are going to help find a way to bring them back... I should teach you the secrets of magic. Maybe a new fresh mind can figure some way to bring back Emma and Snow," Regina proposes the idea to Henry.

Henry snaps his head up, looking up at his mom in shock. "You'll tell me your side of the story?"

Regina glances down at the young boy, not able to hide the smile from her face. "Of course. What's better than hearing it from the Evil Queen herself."

"I can't believe you'll teach me how to use magic," Henry states in excitement.

"Not how to use magic, but to understand it. Not anyone can cast magic," Regina corrects him. "If that was the case, everyone our old land would be casting magic everywhere..."

"You wouldn't be known as fairy tales," Henry agrees. "But it's awesome that you want to share your legacy."

"You might not be blood relative, but you are still a Mills. I raised you, and you'll be educated of the Mills family history. It's might not be full of love like the Charming family but it's as magical," Regina huffs. "I was a queen before Charming and Snow took it away from me. I ruled longer than they have."

Henry couldn't help but let his mother rant. Listening to her about how she can teach him what Snow or Charming could teach him. That she would be the wise choice when it comes to being educated of their homeland. And he couldn't agree more, his mom knew the dark side of it while his grandparents only knew the light side.

"I can teach you how to ride a horse," Regina states, pride can be heard in her voice. "I was a damn good rider. I was the one who saved your grandmother."

"You'll teach me how to ride a horse?" Henry asks.

"I'll even teach you how to use a sword like the true prince you are."

Henry really like this version of his mom. She's looking less and less like the Evil Queen.

**So there you have it folks. Review, comments, ideas, opinions, whatever are always welcomed. The next chapter will be up maybe up tomorrow or Friday. It's going to be short, not a lot to work with but I'll see what I can stretch and use to get the point across. **


	26. Chapter 26

**The original Crocodile episode has no use for my sorta story. So I took the episode at a different direction and like usually with a twist. It's shortest chapter of the second season but it's all I could come up with for this episode. **

**Warning! This chapter is dedicated to RED BEAUTY! **

**Enjoy.**

"This is your third ice tea, should I be worry?" Red slides a cup of ice tea to Belle. "Call you a cab, maybe?"

"I never had ice in my tea before," Bella defends herself. "It's really good."

Red leans on her elbow, "you sure that's the only reason you downing the beverage really fast?"

Belle traces the rim of the cup with her finger, not wanting the green eyes to see right through her. Even after all these years of being separated, Red can see read her like a book.

"I... I feel like I should do something. Keep myself busy or help out more in this town," Belle admits.

"Well, we find you a job," Red declares. She'll do anything to see that smile back on her lover's face.

"Doing what?" Belle questions. "I've been locked up for more than half of my life."

Red purses her lips, thinking of what she can say. What won't have her sleeping in the dog house. "You love books. There is a library that's been closed, how the town is changing, maybe they need a librarian?"

"You think it'll open again?" Belle asks.

"I'll look into it. Maybe I can ask a favor," Red promises. "Just leave it to me."

"Aren't you just the sweetest lover," Belle leans over the counter, connecting their lips.

Sighing in relief as their lips move as if they were dancing the tango. Not caring who was staring. They weren't gonna stop showing their love for each other. Especially when they were apart for so long.

"I'm glad that you found each other once again, and I'm not complaining. But it would be nice of I had some help," Granny's voice breaks them apart.

Red blushes as she went back to work, with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry, Granny," Belle apologizes.

"I'm just happy to see that smile back on Red's face," Granny takes out a old tea cup. "She searched and searched, not stopping until every rock was turned."

Belle looks at the familiar chipped teacup. The tea cup is dropped by accident back in their land. "She kept it?"

Granny shrugs, "it was the only thing that had your scent. The only thing that reminded her of you."

Reaching over to place a hand over Granny's, "I promise that I won't let it happen again. I won't be able to live through it again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss. Lucas," Regina greets the young beautiful brunette when she answers her door.

"It's Red," Red corrects the former mayor.

"Red," Regina forces a smile as she looks around the yard, looking to see if it was a trap.

"I came alone," Red assures Regina, seeing the caution stance.

"And why would you come to see me?" Regina asks, wondering why the werewolf come to see her. Still not believing that it wasn't a setup.

"I wanted to ask you a favor," Red admits, scratching behind her ear, trying calm her nerves. Though she seen Regina different from what she remembered in their home land, as the Evil Queen. Regina's hard stare still made her coward and shiver in fear.

"You, the best friend of Snow White, who tried taking me down needs a favor from me?" Regina questions the brunette. It's starting to seem like a set up, more and more.

Maybe Red should've thought through this better. Coming over to the mansion during her lunch break isn't enough time to meet Regina.

"It's not about Snow. I trust Henry when he says that you are redeeming yourself and I believe that you are," Red states seriously, looking into the dark brown eyes. "You are changing and I'm willing to stay by your side. That's why I came to you to ask of a favor."

Opening the front door more, motioning the brunette to enter the house. Regina stands to the side to let Red wake pass her.

Baby steps, little tiny steps is what is going to take down the cage Regina is in. To have people start seeing her in a different light. And this was the third step into trying to be her old self again.

Step one, helping finding a way to bring Emma and Snow back. Step two, try to make peace with Charming by working with him than against him. Step three, swallow up her pride and help others.

Nothing major has happened yet but hopefully it'll work out in the end. She just has to learn herself all over again. She been good once, true of light before. She can do it again. Just old habits die hard.

"And what is this favor you want to ask of me," Regina questions. "I don't have a lot of influence as I once did before."

Red looks around the mansion, never have seen what it looked like from the inside. Just like she imagined, just well put together as the former mayor.

"The old library, I was wondering if you could open it up," Red gets to the point. Regina was never the type to beat around the bush, always just wants to get straight to it. And that's how Red was going to get to the reason why she's here.

"I'm not the Mayor anymore," Regina points out. She wish she was but the townspeople didn't want the Evil Queen managing the town anymore.

"But the library is yours. Is there any way of opening it up to the public?" Red was desperate. She wants Belle happy, comfortable in their new life. And the library was the key to that.

"What if I could, what's in it for me?" Regina asks. She been changing for Henry, to prove she isn't the Evil Queen. Opening her cold heart for Emma, to prove she can love again. She won't do anything for no reason. Everything comes at a price, it's not just magic.

"A friend. A true friend."

"You want to be my friend?" Regina snorts, "you have death wish?"

"I see what Emma sees," Red says simply. Just a couple of months ago when she was having a hard time, Regina gave her advice. She saw Regina in a different light and she won't lie, she liked it.

Regina eyes widen, not sure what to say to what Red just pointed out.

"I think I found the perfect useless item slash object," Red continued to speak, hoping that will convince Regina to help her.

"Does this object hold dearly by Emma?" Regina questions quickly. This might actually help her in the long run.

"It holds her heart," Red answers.

Regina nods her head and sticks put her hand. "I'll see what I can do."

Red smiles and shakes the brunette's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry was heading to the sheriff station from school to meet up with his grandfather when it all happened.

Some random man came behind Belle, cover her mouth and dragged her away.

He knew how angry and piss his mom will be if he put himself in danger to save someone. So instead he goes running into the police station.

"Grandpa!"

"What is it, Henry?" Charming goes over to the out of breath child.

"Belle was kidnapped," Henry answers. "Someone came behind and dragged her."

"Did you see who?"

Henry shakes his head, "I was too far."

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine. I'll find her," Charming promises the trouble kid.

"How are you going to find her?" Henry asks.

"Emma didn't get her searching skills from your grandmother," Charming points out. "And Red can find anyone and especially Belle."

Charming goes over to the desk, grab the badge and walks out of the station with Henry at his side. There wasn't time to waste. Not when Rumpelstiltskin could be involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let go of me!" Belle demands. Fighting against the tight grip.

"Belle…" a familiar voice, a voice she hasn't heard in so long.

"Papa?" Belle looks to find her father. Not understanding why he just dragged her across town.

"Oh, I've missed you, Belle," Belle's father pulls Belle into a hug.

"Father…" Belle returned the gesture. Still in a state of shock of seeing her father. It's been so long from that terrible morning.

"I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand. I had no choice," Belle's father explains.

"But to kidnap me?" Belle questions. Where in his right mind was that right? He could've just come looking for her. Like the other families.

"After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered you were still with the beast..." Belle's father told her, tries to explain behind of kidnapping her.

"What does Red have to do with you kidnapping me?" Belle demands for an answer. She will be taken away from Red again. Not by her father's decisions. Not like before.

"Are you saying you fell in love with it?"

"First of all, Red isn't a beast. Second of all, why does it matter if I love her or not?" Belle snaps at her father. Not liking her father insulting Red. She was no beast.

"You can not a beast." Belle's father shakes his head, "promise me you no longer love her. That you will never see her again."

Belle shakes her head, arguing back. "No, no. I'm not a child!"

"She's a monster. She will end up killing you," Belle fathers shakes his daughter.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Belle states stubbornly. Her father wasn't going to make her stop loving Red. She will always and forever will be tied to Red. Their heart and soul are bonded.

"Then I don't have a choice," Belle's father lets go of Belle. "I'm sorry. Do it."

A strange man comes from behind the older man and grab Belle. As she was being dragged out of a shop, Belle couldn't help but look at her father full of hurt. "What? Father. Father, what… What are you doing?! Stop!"

Trying to fight loose, this can't be happening again. She won't be able to survive without Red again. The first time was bad enough.

"Goodbye, Belle. I love you!" Belle's father calls after her.

"Father!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the diner, Red was serving. "Hey, Red? Can I talk to you?"

Red finishes taking an order and wake over to the counter. "Yeah, why?"

"Are your senses in tuned as before?" Charming questions his long time friend.

Red looks at Charming and Henry in confusion. "Yeah...Why you ask?"

"Belle was kidnapped."

Red was getting the order ready when Charming told her the horrifying news. "Wait. What?"

"I saw someone come behind her and drag her away," Henry tells her.

"And now we need you to find her," Charming puts his input.

"Granny?" Red calls out to the back.

"Yes, Red?"

"I'm going to take the rest of the day off and I'll pull a double tomorrow," Red wipes her hands. "I need to find Belle."

Red turns around, reaching for the tea cup. Closing her eyes, she brings the cup to her nose and breaths in the scent. Letting the scent over take her senses.

Charming sees the confusion look on his grandson. "Red can find anything to anyone if she really wants it. You can't hide it if it has a scent or marking. She will always find what she wants," Charming explains to the young kid.

"Like how she found you and the heart?"

Charming nods his head, "yes."

"If you boys are done chatting, I have my lover to find," Red calls their attention at the door.

"And she moves fast," Charming points out, explaining how Red was already at the door.

The three of them go out, following Red as she leads them. Using the scent from the tea cup, she suddenly stops in front of Moe's Flower Shop. Her jaw clenches, blood boiling. It has comes down to this...

"What's wrong?" Charming asks, seeing the sudden shift in Red.

"This is her father's shop," Red growls and pushes forward, entering the shop.

Belle's father's face drop. "You again. Out! This is a private establishment – you're not welcome."

"Where's Belle?" Red demands, not leaving until she gets answers. She was here, that much she knows but the flowers has covered Belle's scent from her.

"I'm not saying. She's safe. So you can stop looking," Belle's father answers, staring hard at Red.

"I won't let you take her again," Red growls. Her wolf was starting to show, her eyes were dangerously turning yellow, her fangs started to show.

"You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else." Belle's father leans closer to the brunette, "well, I won't let that happen."

Eyes widen, "what have you done with her?"

"Have her to forget about you. Not matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too."

"He's sending her across the town line," Charming sums it up. "But we have the townline patrolled..."

Red breaths in Belle's father's scent. Flower and mine dust filled her nostril. "The tunnels – they lead out of town." Snarling, Red pushes Belle's father into his counter. "You better hope that I get to her beforehand."

"You won't make it, it'll be too late," Belle's father calls after Red as she made her way out of the shop.

The cold air hits her face as she runs. Running faster than humanly possible, Red rushes to save Belle. She won't let her be taken away from for a second time. Not if she could do something this time.

As she ran, she can hear Charming and Henry trying to catch up to her but are failing miserably. She won't be slowly down, she will keep pushing on. Every second counted down to Belle losing her memory.

Finally making to the mines, Red sniffs the air, smelling out for Belle's scent. Following the very weak scent. She goes down the tunnel, letting it lead her to her lover. She will save Belle. She won't lose her again.

"Please! Stop! What are you doing?" Belle's voice echoed.

Red's attention snapped towards Belle's voice, rushing down the tunnel. "Get your damn hands off of her!" Red tackles the strange man to the ground.

Picking up the man with ease, slams him into the rocky walls of the tunnel. Her and her wolf was ready to rip this man apart, who dared to put his paws on her Belle.

"Red," Belle places a hand on Red's shoulder, bringing her back to herself.

Her boiling blood started to calm at the warm and touch of Belle. Letting her grip go, she watch the man get to his feet in fear.

Turning around Red pulls Belle in her arms, letting Belle's scent aura around her. "I won't lose you again."

"We are together, I didn't forget," Belle whispers, assuring her lover that she was fine and still in her arms.

"I almost ripped your father and that man apart," Red cups Belle's face in her hands, looking into blue crystal eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Belle pulls Red's lips to hers.

**It's not my best work... so tell me what you thought, opinions and ideas. **

**I have 1/5th of the next chapter already typed up. I should have it finished by tomorrow either before or after the show. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the reviews! And liking the story! **

**So here is another chapter which took me longer than I thought to type. I blame Daniel because I forget this was his episode so I had to come up with something and I finally did as I finished typing up this chapter. A HUGE twist to episode. This chapter is very informational for the future chapters. **

**Remember I don't anything but my bad grammer which I try to catch but sometimes miss...**

**Enjoy**

Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora made their way back to the safe haven. Planning what their next steps will be. They need to find another source to bring them back to Storybrooke. Without a portal, they were stuck here.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar," Aurora doubts herself as they reached the haven.

"It's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honourable death, and Cora did escape," Snow assures the young princess. "All true."

"There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people," Emma says.

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary-" Aurora starts to argue back but was cut off by Mulan's hand raised.

"Wait," Mulan stops the group, noticing something is off. Looking up at the tower, no guards were present. "The tower – we always have sentries guarding the entrance. Stay close."

Mulan pulls out her sword, walking ahead of the group. Emma and Snow follow her lead, pulling out their swords taking cautious steps into the haven.

Passing the guard tower, they all froze in place. Piles of corpses strewn across the field. Men, woman and children, survivors of the dark curse were all dead.

"Oh my God…" Emma looks around the chaos.

Mulan shakes her head, not believing what she's seeing. "This can't be… Our land… We were protected here – hidden. How did the ogres find us?"

Snow tilts her head at the bloody chests of the bodies. "Ogres didn't do this." The people would be squished not ripped apart...

"What?" Mulan questions the raven head.

"Cora did," Snow replies. "Their hearts… They were ripped out," Snow explains. "This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her."

"Too late. She killed them. She killed them all," Mulan points out angrily.

"Well, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!" Snow argues

"You said that Cora is far worst than Regina, did she ever done something this cold?" Emma asks as the scene before her eyes finally sinks in.

"Regina was pure in heart before was corrupted and clouded by darkness. Cora was always dark and evil," Snow replies. "Never compare Regina to Cora, Emma."

"I'm not. I'm trying to understand what's going on. I only know what the story book had written. And only a sugar coated summary of Regina's story that she told me." She wanted to know more. To finally understand what Regina has gone through.

"That's a tale that can only be told by Regina," Snow tells her daughter. "It's not my place but I will tell you that Regina wouldn't have been poisoned by dark magic if it wasn't the terrible events and life she had."

"Hey! Hey! Look!" Aurora's voice breaks Snow and Emma's conversation, gaining their attention.

They look over where Aurora was pointing, a stack of bodies and debris, under which she sees someone waving their hand.

"There's someone under there."

Emma goes over to help Aurora free the person, "He's alive."

"Please," the man coughs in pain.

"It's okay," Emma states as she drags him away from the dead corpse. "It's okay. You're safe now. We won't hurt you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They just sat there just staring down at their hands. Neither liking being in each others presence but both knew it had to be done. If they were to get Emma and Snow back, they had to work together.

"Is the sword necessary?" Regina is the first to speak, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Can never be too careful with you," Charming plays around with the sword, showing off it's sharp beauty.

Regina rolls her eyes, "you think that sword or you scare me?"

"I know you aren't scared, but old habits die hard, if you know what I mean," Charming replies.

"I understand fully well of how old habits like to surface when you don't want them," Regina agrees. At least they can agree on something. "But you aren't here to chat about old times."

"You are right. I'm here because Henry thinks you can help bring Emma and Snow back," Charming states. There was no reason to prolonging this meeting.

"And what do you think?" Regina questions Charming.

That throw Charming off. He would never expect Regina to ever care for his opinion. But there she was, sitting calmly and patiently, waiting for answer. "I...I think that you are doing all of this for a an act."

Regina didn't even blink at the blunt answer. She won't lie, she would of done all this for a great plan. Its the sad truth. "I'd agree with you due to of my history. I don't blame you of accusing me of false accusations."

"You want to me to believe that you are changing? That you are going good? Turning a new leaf?" Charming questions dryly. "Why the sudden need to redeem yourself?"

"I don't have to give you any reason. We both know that no matter what I do, there is no redeeming after what I have done," Regina snaps, her inner doubts and insecurities surfacing. "I will and always be the Evil Queen, there is no changing or turning away from that. But I was Regina once, she just got lost in the darkest and I want her back."

Though Regina's blood was boiling, she kept a calm, stern voice. She'll never give a Charming the satisfaction of seeing her vulnerable.

"You don't have to trust me, but believe it when I'm going to get Emma and Snow back," Regina swear, promising to her lover's father. "It's up to you to work for or against me. Accept my help or decline of seeing your family again."

Charming closely watch Regina speak, noting her voice and eyes. Both control to give off a coldness but if listening and not daring to blink you would see raw emotion in layers.

The dark brown eyes tend to flicker golden specks of softness. And her strong, demanding voice cracked and terrible unnoticeable. Lucky for him, he noticed.

"So what's the game?" Charming finally speaks, breaking the intense silence.

Charming's questions caught Regina off guard. she was certain that Charming would rather make a deal with Rumpel than her.

"Are the dwarfs searching for crystals?" Regina pushes forward. No point of wrapping her mind of the temporary truce.

"We are hoping to find something," Charming replies.

"We need a lot," Regina states. "Magic here is funky. Not very tamable. There will be a lot of trial and errors."

Charming nods his head, he guessed as much. After witnessing the state of Regina's mansion, he could only guess how many attempts blow in Regina's face.

"Once we have the fairy dust, how we going to bring them back?" Charming asks the dark witch. "I might be a shepherd, a simple farmer but I do know that it won't be easily done by a spell."

"And you would be right. We need a portal and that hat you are treasuring over is the only capable of traveling through worlds," Regina taps her fingers on the table, thinking as she speaks. "We must restore it somehow. Hopefully the fairy dust will do that but just in case I've been looking into another way of bring them back."

That caught Charming's attention. "Wait, what?"

"The well. It has magic trace. It's where I'm sure Rumpel brought magic to this town," Regina starts to explain. "If we can't get the hat to work, the well is our back up plan."

"Will it work?" Charming dares to ask.

Regina shrugs. "I don't know. Like I said before, magic here is unpredictable. I've been trying to control it but it's been a... difficult task."

"Wouldn't fairy dust have the same effect?"

"If I can't harness my magic, how you expect the fairies to do the same?" Regina questions back.

Charming didn't know what to say. He wasn't magical. He just knows that it always came at a price and can make anyone addicted to it's seductive spell. But he had a question he was itching to know an answer to.

"Why?"

Regina's attention was snapped to her enemy's lover. "What?"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hate Snow," Charming points out.

"Oh, I do. Never doubt my hatred towards that woman," Regina answers, looking into Charming's eyes. She wants his blue eyes to look into her brown eyes, to see truth behind her words. Leaning over the desk, "I'm doing this for many reasons. Reasons to prove something."

"And what reasons would that be?" Charming shots back. "For Henry? That can't be the only reason why you are willing to do the opposite of what you would've done back in our land."

"You are right. It's not all for Henry, it's also for someone else," Regina agrees. "I have something to prove."

"And what would that be?" Charming asks curiously.

"Who I am..." Regina whispers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Taking a deep breath, she forces her hands to knock on the door. She didn't like the idea of opening up to someone who she didn't trust but she was running out of options. She needs help.

"Regina.." Archie was shocked to find the Evil Queen at his doorstep. "Are you here to see me?"

"I need your help," Regina forces the words out of her mouth. They tasted foreign on her tongue.

"You came to the right place," Archie smiles. He can see how just being at his doorstep was a huge step for the dark brunette. And even admitting to it was another big step. "Please, come on in."

Regina enters the office and sits on the couch across from Archie. She can do it she kept telling herself. It was for Henry and Emma. Especially for herself.

"I've been trying to keep my promise to Henry, but it's been difficult..." Regina starts to talk.

"To not use magic?" Archie questions.

"Not magic in general but to use it evilly," Regina corrects the therapist. "Magic is a part of me now. It's how I gotten everything and lost everything. It's impossible for me to let go of that."

"Well, that's a start," Archie states. "You just have to find a way to balance of what you want and what you need."

"How am I going to do that? I don't even know who I am anymore," Regina stresses out. She's been asking herself that for the past week.

"It's not going to be easy. It's going to be the hardest thing you will ever do. Harder than starting," Archie tells the brunette. "But if you are willing, it'll be a easy process."

Regina looks away from the man, not able to meet his eyes. She feels out of her comfort zone, out of place. So vulnerable. So opened up. An easy target for anyone to stab her in the back when her guard is down.

"If you want help, you have to trust me," Archie speaks up, softly trying to push Regina to open up. "Your past is going to be your downfall, your doom."

He was right, and she hated every minute of it. "Daniel. He's the reason why my heart got lost in avenge... He was suppose to be my happy ending."

She kinda opened up to Emma and that little bit of sunshine was too much for Regina. Even as she tells Archie of her story, it still burned her soul. But finally someone will know her story. The true story of the Evil Queen. Every nasty detail. Her life growing up, how her mother treated her and the ugly truth of her marriage with Leopold. And no matter how much she tried to keep with the light, the darkness was too strong.

Archie listened to every word Regina speaks as she tells her story. The terrible event that added up to the outcome. And after everything, Archie believed her. He knew she wasn't telling no lie. There was no point. She wasn't gaining anything of it. It was all the truth and he wished he didn't judge her so harshly in the past back in their land.

"If you can't let go of the past, Regina, you'll never find yourself again," Archie tells her his best advice to her. "Because I believe that once you make peace and discover who you really are, you'll be more powerful than anyone."

"Magic is power," Regina corrects the human cricket. That's how her mother and Rumpel shaped their land to fear them.

"Without magic, who are you?" Archie shot at the brunette.

"I know who I am," Regina huffs.

"Are you sure?" Archie asks. "Because I think that after what you went through, you have blossomed to someone new."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x-[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Have you seen him before?" Emma asks Mulan as she eyes Hook from a distance.

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack." Mulan replies. "Why would Cora leave a survivor?"

That was the question that Emma been trying to figure out an answer for. "It's messy. Doesn't make sense."

"You think he's lying?"

In a world that involved magic and ogres, she's not completely sure of herself but her super power are flashing red flags in her head. "I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again." She will not be fooled again, she just have to keep a close eye on the guy.

Emma and Mulan made their way back to Snow and Aurora to join them as the hover over Hook. "An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Emma questions as she passes a cup over to Hook.

Hook flashes his cocky smile, as he takes the cup, he passes his touch over the blonde's. Taking a sip of the beverage, Hook clears his dry throat. "She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

Great... Another cocky flirt. And she doesn't have Regina to set this idiot in his place. Regina would kill him for trying to put on the moves on her. She's sure of it. "So much for fortune favoring the brave."

Hook shrugs, "it was all I could do to survive."

Leaning closer as she kept her eyes on his. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth," Hook says seriously.

Emma raises an eyebrow, not believing his bullshit. But before she could say anything, Mulan cuts her off.

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back."

Snow agrees. "We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson."

"You have a grandson?" Hook questions, acting shock.

"Long story," Snow replies, not willing to give too much information.

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you," Hook offers.

Drawing a dagger, gripping the handle tight as she holds in against Hook's throat. "You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are."

Hook was not going anywhere with them. Not until she gets the truth from him first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x-[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"This is awesome!" Henry states excitedly.

"Well, I did promise, and I don't break my promises," Regina smiles down at her excited son. "Today is the day I start your lessons."

Henry couldn't believe that his mom kept her word. He's going to learn how to ride a horse, understand magic and sword fighting. That's why they were at the stables.

"To be a horse rider, you and the horse has to have a bond. A trust between you too," Regina starts the lesson. "That's why I want you to choose one. And choose wisely."

Henry looks down at three horses lined up. Taking his time as he eyed each one. As he went down the line, he couldn't help but stop at the second horse. A beautiful beast. The moment he pet the horse, he knew. "This one."

"Congratulations, he's yours."

"He's mine?"

"You'll be taking care of him. To build a strong bond and trust. Care and love the horse and the horse shall care and trust you," Regina tells Henry, petting the beautiful horse. "It's part of your lesson of riding a horse."

"Baby steps?"

"You never want to rush into something. By taking your time and slowly make your way, it'll be more rewarding."

Henry read that his mom loved to ride and was really good at it. She even was able to save snow, his grandmother from a speeding horse. He can see it in her eyes as she stared at the horse.

"In the meantime I'll be teaching you the basics of magic," Regina speaks again. "You are the grandson of true lovers, the son of true love product and raised by a evil witch," Regina explains. "It only seems to make sense that you understand our lands background."

Henry smiles up at his mother, a true smile. He hugs her, "thank you."

At the contact, Regina froze, never has Henry showed any kind of love towards her. Smiling down, she returns the hug, letting his warmth aura around her. "You're welcome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

As mother and son walk their horses around the open space outside of the stable. Regina begins her lesson on magic to Henry. Explaining the limits of magic and their weakness. What's the difference between good magic and dark magic. The types of magic and their effects.

"All magic comes at a price. Either it's good or dark magic. There is always a price," Regina couldn't emphasize enough. She wants Henry to understand the stakes of ever using magic for or against someone.

"What kind of price would a simple spell make you pay?" Henry asks.

Regina shrugs, "it depend. To use something powerful as magic has a sacrifice of some kind"

"How do you produce magic?" Henry always wondered where it comes from.

"Good magic is produce by fairy dust. Depending on the spell they want to cast or whatever, a certain amount of fairy dust must be used," Regina starts explaining her answer. "Stronger the spell, a lot of fairy dust will be used. Weaker the spell, less fairy dust will be used."

"Dark magic is produce by negative energy around you. Hatred, anger, etc of that kind is how dark magic is produced. And each spell is usually consumes amount of energy. Strains your body," Regina continues to explain. "Sadly dark magic steals your insanity the more you use it. Seduces you to do more harm. It's powerful stuff..."

Henry lets the information to sink it. Now he has a better grasp on the subject. "Dark magic causes harm to others and it's use for selfish reasons. It's more destructive," Henry summarizes back to his mom. "Good magic help others for the greater good."

"That's right, Henry." She can feel pride for her son. Henry was understanding everything she was telling him.

"Too bad there wasn't magic that wasn't good or evil. A between magic. Both to harm and help others..." Henry comments out loud as they made their way back to the stable.

Snapping her head down, tilting her head as thought as she watch Henry puts his horse away. "Wait. What?"

"A different kind of magic. Both good and bad,' Henry repeats. "Just as powerful if it existed."

That was it... A different kind of magic. Every world had a different kind of magic. Very different from her land. She just would have to search...

"What would you call it?" Regina asks Henry.

Henry shrugs, "I don't know. Gray magic?"

Putting her horse away, she kisses Henry on the head. "You are a genius!"

"What?" Henry asks in confusion.

"I can't use the magic around here because it isn't dark magic. The energy is both positive and negative mix," Regina rants as she pulls her son behind her. She needs to drop of Henry to Charming, needing to see Archie about something.

"I don't understand," Henry is still confused, not understanding what his mom was talking about.

"I don't fully understand it either but I think I found a way to be more helpful," Regina answers. "But once I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x-[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Mulan ties Hook to a tree as Emma swirls the daggers with her fingers. Snow and Aurora stand at the side, watching.

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith," Hook repeats himself, sounding very convincing.

"Sure you are," Emma sarcastically agrees, smiling and blinking, acting like a true blond she is. Hearing ogres at a distance, "maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb."

Hook stays silence, Emma shrugs it made no difference to her. Turning around, motioning the group to follow, "come on."

As the group of ladies go to leave together, Hook calls out to them. "You… You can't just leave me here like this!"

Aurora looks back as they continue make their way out of the camp site. "What if he's telling the truth?"

Emma shakes her head, "he's not." She's 100% sure.

Unclench his jaw, "good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand." Cora will kill him if he doesn't do what he was told.

Emma stops and turns around, an eyebrow raised. "That supposed to be funny?" Because she's not laughing...

"I am Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker." Hook gives up the information they been demanding of him. "– Hook."

Snow eyes widen, looking into the man's satchel, pulling out a hook. The fearsome pirate of Neverland.

"As in, Captain Hook?" Emma questions.

Hook flashes his cocky smirk at the blonde. "Ah, so you've heard of me."

That smirk is going to get on her last nerves. Maybe she should just let him get crushed by ogres for the hell of it. She really didn't want to deal with another flirt. "You better hurry up. They're getting closer. So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking."

Rolling his eyes, "Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

Emma shakes her head, that's not possible. "She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe."

Tsking, "ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal," Hook points out. "Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose."

Mulan is the one to speak first. "No. We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives that he took."

"That was Cora, not me," Hook defends himself.

Someone was on her side, Emma agrees. "Let's go," Emma declares, leaving him behind.

"Wait. Wait! You need me alive," Hook calls their attention back.

Crossing her arms over her chest as she faces the cocky idiot once again. "And why is that?"

"Because we both want the same thing," Hook replies. "– to get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?" Emma states as she questions the pirate.

"I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along," Hook deals with the blonde.

Emma narrows her eyes, "how are you going to help us get home?"

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does," Hook tells her.

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home," Emma turns to her mom for her thoughts on it. She wants to get back home, she's willing to trust the pirate.

"Sounds too good to be true," Snow points out. Sure she wants to get home as bad as her daughter but didn't want to be treated again to get there.

"There's only one way to find out," Hook smirks, shrugging.

"Tell me one thing, - why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" Emma questions the legendary pirate.

Hook's face became serious. "To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x-[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Regina?" Archie was shocked to see the brunette in his office in the first place earlier but twice? It must of froze in hell...

"Is it possible for me to tap into a different kind of magic?" Regina gets to the point, not wanting to waste time of how feels about it.

"What do you mean?"

"Henry point out something that had me thinking and I was wondering if it was possible," Regina stresses out. "Magic that can help and do harm..."

"Like gray magic?" Archie asks.

Regina was taken back, she didn't expect a right away reply. "It exists?"

"The magic between good and dark? Yes." Archie was still confused why this would be so important to the Evil Queen.

"How you know about this kind of magic?" Regina demands. If something else exist she wants to harness it. She knows that she'll never stop being the Evil Queen but she wants her younger self back. This 'gray magic' is the perfect mix of both selves.

"It's a myth. A legend," Archie shrugs. "Why is this so important to you now?"

"Why don't I know about it?" Regina asks more to herself than to the human cricket.

"It would be because only a few people know of it," Archie points out. "It was like this world's fairy tales to us. Just stories told by a campfire."

"Did the stories say anything of producing this magic?" Regina wonders. If she had a chance of controlling a new kind of magic, she'll be one level ahead of Rumpel. She'll be able to perfect those she loves. And she can bring back Emma and Snow.

"Even if they did, you'll never be able to control it," Archie answers.

"Why not?" Regina snarls.

"Gray magic is just like good and dark magic, they all have a source to be produce. Fairy dust for good magic. Hatred energy for dark magic. Gray magic is produce by something too," Archie explains to Regina, pointing out the flaw of ever harnessing it.

Of course, all magic came with a price. She wonders what kind of price would she pay if she cast with gray magic. "What's produces gray magic?"

"Balance," Archie answers simply.

"Balance?" Regina repeats. That made no sense to her.

"Something not many ever achieve in life. A balance with their soul, heart and mind."

"If I find balance within myself... I'll be able to use gray magic?" Regina questions.

"Well, yes," Archie answers. "But with your history and the state of your soul, heart and mind. I think it'll be impossible for you to ever find balance once again."

The bug was right. She was broken beyond from repairs. Back to the drawing board she comes. Just when she thought she found something that would've worked for sure.

"But maybe there is a chance," Archie breaks the silence. "A slow chance of getting what you want."

Regina looked at Archie with hope. It could be the smallest chance, she was willing to try. "I'll do it."

"It'll take all your willpower. You can't doubt or hesitate," Archie begins to explain.

"I'll do anything," Regina promises.

Archie takes a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid beating heart. This could either go two ways. One; Regina kills him with her bare hands. Or, Two; Regina will walk out of his office, piss. Looking into the usual cold eyes now hold emotions as she waits for his directions.

"Let go."

It wasn't like she didn't understand what the cricket was saying. She understood what he was talking about. She just didn't want to believe it.

"Your past is what destroyed your heart. It was the past that sucked whatever good was left in your pure heart," Archie quickly explains, not wanting Regina to leave without him explaining himself. "The first step is healing your heart. To do that, you have to let go of the past."

Regina looks away, not able to look at the therapist any longer in the eyes. Afraid of what he would see in hers. Clenching her fingers into a tight fists at her side, she fights to keep calm. Her blood boiled, her fingers itch to kill the bug where he stand. How dare he he tell her to let go Daniel.

"If you want to bring Emma and Snow back... this is the first step in doing that..." Archie tells the brunette, hoping in saying the blonde's name will help convince Regina what to do.

"I think we are done here," Regina finally finds her voice. Shoving her hands in her coat pockets, Regina rushes out the office, not daring to look back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Regina couldn't think clearly, her mind rushing everywhere. Pulling in different directions as she lets her feet lead her. And because of that, she finds herself at her father's mausoleum. Taking a deep breath, she forces herself to move forward, entering the grave building.

Her fingers carefully traces her father's grave, before she grips the stone and push it to the side. Walking down the stairs, she enters her vault. Skimming through the many drawers, she pushes one box in, opening a secret passage.

Inside, a glass coffin like the one the dwarfs put Snow in, lays her past lover...

Daniel.

Taking a brave step, she enters the room. She slowly made her way to the coffin. Seeing the man that made her terrible life with her mother worth fighting against her torments. The reason why her heart lost the way. Why she got consumed by the darkness.

As the seconds, minutes and hours go by as she just trace the glass, lost into looking at the frozen face...

Daniel would want her to find love again... He would of been the first to support it. As she stands over the coffin, she can feel Daniel begging her to let him go. To let her heart to open up once again.

Though he was her first love, he isn't her true love.

No...

Emma Swan is her true love. She never felt that kind of magic with Daniel...

Summoning all the magic around her, she swipes her hand over the coffin, releasing the spell she had over his body, turning him into dust.

Releasing the breath she was holding, she finally lets the tears to fall. Daniel will always be with her. Now she has Emma and Henry to fill that empty hole in her cold heart. As it slowly warms up, and erase all the pain away. The darkness being clouded by the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group travel through the forest with Hook leading them the way. "Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge."

Snow pulls her daughter to walk behind the group. "Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing's a trap?"

Emma nods her head, lowering her voice. "It's definitely a trap. As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can-"

Snow smiles, "stay one step ahead of them." She can see a lot Charming and herself in Emma. Emma was definitely their daughter.

"Exactly."

As they came to the edge of the forest, where they see a beanstalk in the distance.

"Let me guess – the compass is up there?" Of course it would be in the clouds. Fairy tales never did make anything easy for anyone.

"Oh, yeah," Hook smiles at the blonde.

"So, how do we get to it?" Emma questions.

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top," Hook replies, flashing his cocky evil smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx-[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Regina drags her exhausted body to Archie's office once more before the day was over. She spent an hour crying over losing Daniel. But it had to be done. It was time. Also she has someone who can cover the pain with love, once she has her blonde back in her arms.

She slowly lifts her arm up, knocking on the door. She waits for the man to answers. And what it seemed like minutes, Archie finally opens the door, completely in shocked for a third time in one day.

"I let go," Regina whispers, not daring to say the words any louder.

Archie smiles, "come in. We will discuss it further so you are ready for step two." Opening the door wider, he motions the brunette to enter. As she walks past her, he dares to think that he just saw a glimpse of the old Regina. The Regina that was pure in the heart despite all the evil in her life...

And he does dares...

**There you have it folks. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcomed. **

**The next chapter is going to be interesting to type but hopefully I'll have it up by Friday. **


	28. Chapter 28

**For you my Guest here is the next chapter early. **

**Thank you for the reviews, and enjoying my story. **

**Not my favorite episode... So there isn't much of a twist...**

**I don't own anything. If I did, Regina would be happy not damn crying every episode**

**Enjoy**

Emma, Snow, Aurora, Mulan, and Hook approach the base of the beanstalk. They look up, trailing the tall beanstalk that extends through the clouds.

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story," Emma states out loud. She has to remember that the fairy tales she remembers that was told to her as kid is complete sugar coated of the true story.

"Reminds me of death," Mulan shrugs.

Snow narrows her eyes at the asian warrior. "Encouraging."

Hook shrugs like it didn't matter to him of their opinions. "Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?"

"Wait," Emma speaks up. "If these beans create…portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?"

"Because there aren't any more beans," Hook points out. "Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong."

"There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. …Or harp..." Emma was kinda rusted on her fairy tales. Now she wishes she listened more closely to Henry.

"Sounds like a lovely tale," Hook speaks dryly. "But the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but, rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could."

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?" Emma questions.

Hook sighs. For someone who was a daughter of one of the well known fairy tale didn't know anything. "Because one giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to-"

"The magic compass," Snow cuts off the pirate, finishing his sentence.

"Indeed," Hook nods his head. "The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her and we're on our way."

Mulan raises her eyebrow, "how do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?"

"Because you four are far safer company. All I need is a ride back," Hook answer. "I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first."

Emma nods her head, "then we'd better start climbing." Just stick with the plan, let him think he has them hooked.

"Right, so…" Hook trails off. "I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders."

Of course nothing is that easy. And of course a magic bean has magic to repel magic. "Alright, so how do we get up there?"

"I've got a counter spell from Cora," Hook answers. Holding up his wrists, "if you'd be so kind."

Snow unties him, letting his hands free. Once free he lifts one arm, showing off a glowing cuff. "This cuff will let anyone climb the beanstalk freely," Hook explains. "I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you four lovelies shall take her place?" Flashing his cocky smirk, "go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it."

As much as Emma hates that smirk, it didn't stop the four ladies from arguing who is going to be the one to go up.

"All due respect, I'm the best equipped to go," Mulan steps up. "How many wars have you been through?"

"My share," Snow points out. Her entire young adult life was all about war. Fighting to stay alive. To out win the Evil Queen.

"It should be me," Aurora speaks up.

"You?" Mulan questions. "You haven't fought in a battle."

"This is about us getting home to our loved ones. Why would you-" Snow talks.

"Because I have no loved ones. If I fail, you can still go on," Aurora points out.

Emma shakes her head, tired of arguing back and forth and not getting any closer to agreeing. "It's me. I'm going, and I'm not going to fail."

"You're new here," Snow is quick to shoot it down.

"It's about getting back to Henry," and Regina she silently adds. "I don't care what I have to face." she will do this and nothing is going to change her mind.

Snow sighs but nods her head.

"You're not going to argue with me?" Emma asks in shock. She was sure her mother would of fight head to toe to change her mind.

"Would it do any good?" Snow honestly asks her daughter. Emma is as stubborn as her and Charming.

Emma shakes her head. "No," she answers honestly. Nothing would be able to change her mind to get back to Henry and Regina. Motioning her head at the bag Mulan was holding, "anything in that bag that's going to help me with a giant?"

Mulan nods her head, motioning her head for the blonde to follow her, "come with me." Taking Emma aside, she pulls out a cloth satchel and hands it to Emma. "This – powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it."

Emma nods her head in understanding what the female warrior was telling her. "And your sword – how strong is it?" Emma points at the sword tied at Mulan's hips.

"The most powerful blade in all the realms," Mulan answers.

"Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?"

Mulan nods, "indeed."

Emma looks over to her mother and than to the beanstalk. "Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going."

"Snow won't like that," Mulan points out.

"That's why I'm asking you. If I don't get back, you get her home," Emma replies, making the female warrior to promise.

"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock," Hook calls out.

Emma joins Hook and wished she could wipe that damn smirk off his face.

"I was hoping it'd be you," Hook wiggled his eyebrows, letting his cocky smirk glow on his face.

Emma rolls her eyes. Where is the jealous Regina when you want her... "Just get on with it."

"Put your hand right here," Hook points to his shoulder. Once Emma puts her hand on Hook's shoulder. He snaps the second magical cuff to her wrist. "This will allow you to climb."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"I can't climb one handed, can I?" Hook points at his one hand short.

Handing over his hook from the bag. "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

"I would despair if you did."

This was going to be so much fun. "Let's go."

The two of them begin their climb up the beanstalk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Finally after a very difficult climb up the tall, large beanstalk, they finally reach the upper part of the beanstalk.

Emma looks around in shock. She never expect everything to be super size. She never thought she'd ever witness anything like this in her entire life.

"First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first." no reply came from the blonde. "You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge."

"I'm concentrating," Emma snaps at the cocky pirate.

Hook shakes his head, not believing the woman. "No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk – to reveal yourself. Trust me – things'll be a lot smoother if you do."

"You should be used to people not trusting you," Emma shrugs.

"Ah, the pirate thing," Hook figures out. "Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book."

"Am I?"

"Quite," Hook nods. "Let's see – you volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child. And a... Lover?"

Emma schooled her features to not let anything show. She won't give Hook the upper hand. She just stared at him.

"You don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned," Hook continues talking. "The lover is more complicated. You don't want anything to come between you too.

Emma didn't say a word, just continue to stare. There was no words to reply when he was right. There was nothing to say to convince him to think different.

"Like I said, an open book," Hook smirks, pound with himself.

"How would you know that?" Emma finally finds her voice. Regina was the only person ever to read her like a book. Able to knock down the protected barriers over her heart with one look. This guy just read her and pass her walls as if he can read her mind.

"I spent many years in Neverland – home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes… The look you get when you've been left alone," Hook replies.

"Yeah, well, my world ain't Neverland," Emma resort back.

Hook shrugs, "but an orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? Until now. A feeling you aren't use to."

She wasn't use to the feelings she has for Regina. It was all too new but it felt too familiar too. Growing up in the system has made her distance to others but when it comes to Regina, the distance killed her. As it is now. Not seeing the brunette and all her glory is putting a strain on her heart.

"But it's not something I'm willing to let go anytime soon." She will get back to the brunette and damn her family problems, she will be with Regina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Once Mulan lost sight of the blonde, she goes over to the side and draws a sundial in the sand with a stick.

"What is that?" Aurora questions.

"It keeps the time," Mulan answers.

"You have somewhere to be?" Snow raises a questionable eyebrow.

"We can mark watches – take turns sleeping. We'll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can," Mulan lies easily.

"I'll take first shift," Snow volunteers.

"I'll stay up with you," Aurora speaks up.

"Okay," Mulan agrees, and leaves to collect firewood for a camp fire.

"When's the last time you slept?" Snow notices Aurora exhaustion state.

Aurora shrugs, "I don't really sleep now. Not after what I've been through."

"Sleeping curse," Snow knew what the young princess was going through.

"The one time I did sleep, I had horrible nightmares."

"It's a side effect. Same thing happened to me," Snow tells the brunette.

"It did?" Aurora looks at the older woman in shock.

Snow nods her head, "I had them for months. Charming – my husband – he used to wake me. When I cried out, he'd light a candle. He said it would capture the nightmares. He'd watch over me as I fell back to sleep."

"Sounds like he lives up to his name."

An idea pops in the raven head, "why don't you try… To sleep? I'll watch over you. You'll be safe."

Aurora smiles sweetly at Snow. "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Silence comes between the two. Realizing the he would be able to pull more information out of the blonde, he continues on. "Now here's the plan – we wait for the giant to fall asleep. And when he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are – where the compass lies."

"And then?" Emma questions.

"And then we run like hell."

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep." Pulling out a sack, "the powder Mulan gave us – we need to use it. We got to knock him out."

"Well, that's riskier," Hook points out.

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?" Emma shots back.

"Point taken," Hook agrees to the defeat. "Oo, you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate."

Not wanting to get the pirate started on flirting her again, she changes the subject. Pointing at a his tattoo, "who's Milah on the tattoo?"

"Someone from long ago," Hook replies dryly, clearly not interested in the conversation.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone," Hook voice turns cold.

Emma tilts her head as she reads Hook. "Gold. Rumpelstiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him."

"For someone who's closed off is very perceptive, aren't you?"

She was right, smiling in succeeding to upper hand him. "We are more alike than you think."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Setting their plan in motion, Emma perched herself on top of a statue near the entrance of the castle. With the poppy powder right in her hand, Hook is on the ground with an bone and a shield in his hands.

"You ready?" Hook asks.

"Yeah."

Banging the bone against the metal shield, the noise causes the giant to awaken. As the giant comes out the castle, Emma curses as she was too low. The giant was taller than the statue she was sitting on. "Oh, damn it."

Improvising, Hook begins to provoke the giant with taunts as he slowly leads the giant to the direction of Emma. Hoping to give her time to figure something out.

"Hey! You big git! Yeah, you. Huh? You want to kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human? Well, I'm the worst human around. Come on. Come on, then! Come on, then!"

When the giant leads over to grab Hook, Emma takes the open opportunity and throws the poppy powder in his face. Knocking the giant unconscious, forcing the giant to fall to the ground.

Hook checks the sleeping giant, proud what they have done. "He's out cold. I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team."

Emma rolls her eyes, "let's just go steal a compass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Mulan checks the sundial, it has almost been ten hours since Hook and Emma left. Snapping her attention over to Aurora thrashes in her sleep, seemingly in the throes of a nightmare. About to rush over to the princess, but Snow beat her to it.

"Hey. Aurora? It was just a dream. It was just a dream," Snow wakes Aurora up, trying to comfort her.

"It was horrible," Aurora states, still shaking from the effect of the nightmare.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it?" Snow asks quietly.

"It was the same as last time. I was in this room. This… This red room. It was bright. Blood-red curtains. There was no windows or doors, so it didn't make sense, and I couldn't get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains – they were on fire. It was horrible."

Snow pulls the young princess into a tight hug, rubbing the girl's back. "It's okay."

"I was hunched in a corner, and I looked over into the other corner. And in the shadows, there was someone else there. I just see his eyes. He was looking right at me." It was the most scariest thing she ever witness in her entire life. This dream made, Maleficent look less evil.

"It's okay. It's over now. These nightmares… They will fade away. I promise."

"Did they for you?" Aurora questions.

"Yeah. Come on. I'll sit with you until you fall back asleep," Snow helps Aurora get comfy once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Entering the castle, they search for the room fill with treasure as quickly as possible. They weren't sure how long they have before the giant awake.

"Wow," was the only thing that came to Emma's mind from seeing what looks like a endless room of treasures.

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels, and coins," Hook schools the blonde.

"We don't have to to admire, we got to find the compass." Emma saw Hook's gears start to turn in his head.

"What's your rush?"

"How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?" Emma asks the pirate.

Hook shrugs, "I have no clue."

"That's my rush," Emma points out serious. She battled a dragon, she can now cross that off her bucket list. Battle a giant wasn't on the list. Unless she wants to be squished.

"Too right, lass. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us," Hook moves forward, agreeing with the blonde.

Exploring the treasure room, searching for the compass.

"They kill all the giant housekeepers, too? How we going to find a compass in this mess?" At this rate, they will never find the compass. The only way back home.

"Keep searching."

As they continue to search, they come across a skeleton holding a sword.

"What the hell?" Emma cusses.

Hook looks at the sword, reading the curved name on the blade. "That… Would be Jack."

"As in Jack…" Emma eyes widen.

"The giant killer."

"With that toothpick?"

Hook shrugs, "it packs quite a wallop. You'd be surprised."

Not wanting to waste anymore time on the dead warrior, Hook goes to keep walking, Emma stops him by pulling him into her arms.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Emma stops Hook from going any farther.

"It's about bloody time," Hook states excitedly.

Emma rolls her eyes. "It's a trip wire," Emma points out. Her eyes follow the wire, looking up to see a cage attached. "Quite a security system."

"Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me, but next time don't stand on ceremony," Hook wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma ran her tongue of her teeth, trying to fight the urge to punch the pirate's face. "Let's find the compass and go home."

Time was passing by and no luck in find the compass. They haven't even came close to finding it.

"So it's just…in here somewhere?" Emma questions. At this point she's questioning the pirate.

"Allegedly," Hook replies. "Give me a boost would you, love?"

"So I can't see what you're pocketing? No way. You give me a boost." She might be blond but she's not stupid.

"Try something new, darling. It's called trust."

The word doesn't even exist in her vocabulary since Neal. After leaving her to go to jail for his time, that was the last time she ever trusted or loved. Until Regina. Without even trying, Regina knocked down all her doubts and insecurities. Ripped her heart metaphorically speaking and have fallen in love with her. Proving that she wasn't going to break her or throw away her trust.

Regina was honest from the very beginning. Sure she told half truths and riddles that made sense to her but she never told a complete lie. She opened her heart, taking down the protected walls and closing the distance between them.

She knows that wasn't easy for the brunette. They were more alike than they realized. They understand how to survive a cold hard life. Regina was the only person she trusted. Though Regina is manipulated, at least Emma expects Regina to trick her.

"We do it side by side and fast. Who knows how long before the-" The giant's footsteps are heard in the distance interrupts her.

"Someone's up. Quickly. Get under something." They break apart, taking cover to hide from the giant.

The giant charges into the treasure room, the stomping causing part of the ceiling to cave in. Debris falls onto where Hook is standing.

"Hook?" Emma calls out, giving away where she was.

The giant charges at Emma, reaching down to grab her. Bringing her up to his eye level.

Struggling in the giant's fist, "I'm not what you think!"

"You're a thief, and you poisoned me. So yeah, I'm pretty sure you're exactly what I think," the giant snorts.

"No. Look, you have a compass. I need it," Emma tries to reason with the giant.

"I don't care what you need." Tightening his grip, making Emma to struggle to breath.

"No, for my son! To save my son! Don't you have a family?" Emma tries to reason once more. Hoping and praying that the giant would see to her words.

"No. Because humans killed them all," the giant snaps at the blonde.

The giant squeezes harder, making Emma's vision to start fading. Having a hard time to fill her lungs with needed oxygen. Emma does the only thing she could think of doing. Opening her mouth, she bites the giant's hand. Forcing the giant to drops her.

Slamming into the floor, Emma fights to get back on her feet. Running in the direction of Jack's skeleton. She jumps over the trip wire and grabs Jack's sword, which Emma then uses to set off the trap. The cage falls onto the giant, trapping him.

Emma smiles, "nice security system. Efficient." Pointing the sword towards the giant's face, ready to end his life.

"No. No! No! No! No!"

Emma pulls the sword away, "I can tell by your face you know what this is. Let me guess – it's dipped in some sort of poison..." Using that for her advantage, "you have a compass. I need it."

"You're going to kill me either way. Go ahead. Kill me."

"You don't know me," Emma points out.

"I know your kind. They massacred us, and destroyed our beans," the giant states.

"I heard it the other way."

"That's because the victors get to tell the story," the giant replies.

Regina's story... No one knows the actually story of her past. What really made her turn into the Evil Queen. Everyone assumes it's because she's jealous of Snow White's beauty. Which is bull because Regina was a goddess. The most beautiful woman she ever lay eyes on. Not even Ruby came close to the brunette.

"You're wrong." Throwing the sword away, Emma turns to leave. She would be a hypocrite if she killed him. She doesn't know his side just like no one knows Regina's.

The giant breaks free from the cage. Getting in his feet, Emma gets in a defense pose, eyeing the giant. Waiting for the giant to get her, to end her. Instead he grabs a boulder that is covering a tunnel that leads outside, and throws it across the room.

"Go."

"Why?" Emma looks at the tunnel and back at him in shock.

"Because you could've killed me, and you didn't. You get one favorr. Now go, before I change my mind." The giant throws the compass at the little human.

Catching the compass, she inspects it. Nodding her head, Emma turns to leave, but stops. "Actually… I get two favors."

"What?"

"Well, the way I see it, I could've killed you twice – the poison and when you were knocked out. I didn't," Emma explains.

Giant thinks about it and nods his head. "What do you want?"

Emma just smirks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma pulls Hook out from under the debris. "Hook." Gaining his attention, she shows off the compass.

"You are bloody brilliant. Amazing," Hook smiles. "May I see it? The compass."

Holding put the compass for Hook to see.

"It's more beautiful than legend," Hook whispers, awing over the beautiful object.

Emma doesn't reply, just withdraws her hand and pockets the compass.

"Come. Let's go." Hook extends his hand to Emma.

Taking this as her chance, instead of taking it, Emma grabs a nearby shackle and chains Hook to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Hook pulls on the chains. "What are you doing?" Hook looks at Emma in shock. "Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?"

"One thing I'm sure about is never trust a pirate. And I'm not taking a chance. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass!" Hook snaps at the blonde. "You're just going to leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?

"He's not a beast. And you're not going to die," Emma answers. "I just need a head start –that's all."

Running out of the room, heading out of the castle and down the beanstalk. Where her group was waiting for.

"Swan. Swan! Swan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulan checks the sundial and sees that it has been ten hours. Drawing her sword and heads towards the beanstalk.

Snow snaps her head at the female warrior away from the sleeping princess. "Whoa, wait! What are you doing?"

"Just stay back," Mulan brings her sword back, ready to swing. "Emma gave me ten hours."

"No, no, no!" Snow snaps to her feet, running towards to Mulan. "What, you're just going to leave her to die?"

"Ten hours. She may already be dead," Mulan replies.

"No, st-" Snow yells out.

Mulan strikes the beanstalk with her sword. A surge of magic travels up it. About to take another swing at the beanstalk, Snow tackles her to the ground.

"This was your daughter's wish!" Mulan yells at Snow. Fighting to get back on her feet.

"I don't care what you say! You do not put my daughter in danger!" Snow yells back, fighting against Mulan.

"Stop!" Emma jumps down the beanstalk, making Snow and Mulan to stop fighting.

"Emma! You okay?" Snow gets off the female warrior, rushing over to yer daughter.

Emma waves her concern away. "Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain's still rattling around a little." She went through worst. She'll live.

"Did you get it?" Aurora asks.

"Yep," Emma smiles, pulling out the compass to show proof.

"W-Where's Hook?" Aurora looks up at the beanstalk.

"He's detained," Emma answers. "Let's go. Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us."

"What? How?" Snow asks, confused.

Emma smiles, "I got a friend looking after him till then."

As Aurora and Mulan went to pack and get ready to move out. Snow pulls Emma to the side.

"You told her to cut it down?"

"Yes. I couldn't risk-" Emma tries to explain herself.

"We go back together. That is the only way. Do you understand?" Snow cuts Emma off, speaking sternly, leaving no room for arguments.

"Yeah…" Emma smiles, letting herself be pulled into a tight hug. She never had someone that barely knows her care so much for her.

"Good. Now, let's go get that dust from Cora."

"Yeah, and go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx-[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

At Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry suddenly bolts up in bed and screams. Charming comes rushes down the stairs to check on him.

"Henry? Henry? Hey, hey, hey, hey. You're okay, you're okay. You're okay, you're okay." Charming comforts his grandson.

"I… I just had the worst nightmare," Henry tells him, still shaking.

"It's over now," Charming pulls him into a hug, rubbing back. "This will help." Lighting a candle next to Henry's bed.

Pulling away from the hug, looks at the candle. "A candle?"

"Yeah," Charming nods his head. "They keep the nightmares away. Now, talk to me. What was so bad?"

"I… I was in this room, and… And it was red. And there was no doors, no windows. And these curtains… And they were on fire. And… I was in this corner," Henry starts explaining his vivid dream.

"Right," pushing the boy to continue.

"And… And… And… And I was looking out, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and…" Henry closed his eyes, trying to erase the images.

"Hey, don't worry, alright? It was just a bad dream."

**I'm disappointed with myself that I couldn't think of a better twist but the next chapter will. Hopefully I'll have it up later tonight or tomorrow. **

**Review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, that it didn't suck as bad as I thought it did. **

**So here is another chapter with RED BEAUTY! **

**Now you are warned, this episode has a not huge but a pretty good side twist. **

**Enjoy. **

Down in the mines, the dwarves continue to look for fairy dust. They been working at for days now and still no luck.

"Pickaxes down, brothers! First round at Granny's is on me," Happy tells the boys.

Everyone except Grumpy put their pickaxes down and join Happy at one end.

"Come on, Grumpy. We're going to miss happy hour," Doc tries to convince Grumpy to join them.

"Granny's running a two-for-one special on mead," Happy puts in.

"Just cause it's called happy hour, Happy, don't mean you got to be there," Grumpy snorts, rolling his eyes. "We got work to do."

"But you're tired. We all are. A break could help," Happy argues.

"Charming asked us to mine for dust – fairy dust. To help bring Snow and Emma back home. And that's…what I'm…going to do!"

Grumpy continues to hack at the wall with his axe, until suddenly, he breaks through the wall and falls through into another cavern.

"Grumpy? Grumpy?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Charming comes racing to the mines when he got the call. Going to the scene, with Henry and Mother Superior, Blue, along with him. He enters the mine and encounters Happy.

"Where is he?" Charming demands.

Happy guides them to where Grumpy fell through the wall. Looking through the hole, sees Grumpy and several of the other dwarves, along with hundreds of diamonds lining the walls and ceiling of the mine.

"Are those…" Henry asks, not believing that he was seeing crystals.

"Diamonds. They're back. The magic brought them back," Blue smiles at what her eyes sees.

"You mean, the kind that become fairy dust?"

"Indeed. We just need to refine them – grind them up," Blue answers. Looking at Charming, "do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat?"

Charming nods his head.

"Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

"So, Snow and Emma…" Henry starts to say.

"That's right, kid. We're bringin 'em home," Charming answers with a huge smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

They all went to celebrate the great news of their queen and savior is coming home. Round of drinks being pass around and being drunk.

"To the dwarves!" Charming shouts.

Everyone cheers. Everyone relaxing from the hard work of finally finding fairy dust.

Red watch her friends as she leans against off the counter. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate, not when she can feel her wolf crawl underneath her skin. Wolftime was near.

"A mouse."

"What? Where?" Red snaps her attention to the floor, looking for the rodent.

"No. I meant me. I was a mouse. My name was Gus. I lived in Cinderella's pantry, I ate cheese, I gnawed on wood, but I preferred the cheese," Billy explains himself.

"And, why are you telling me this?" Red questions, raising an eyebrow, not understanding why the guy was telling her this.

Billy scratches his head, "uh, we haven't had a chance to talk since things…changed. I just wanted you to know who I was… Back home."

"Uh, can I, um, still call you Billy?"

"You can call me whatever you want, as long as you let me buy you a drink after your shift. I already know Ruby. I want the chance to meet Red."

Red opens her mouth but closes it, not sure what to say. "Um..."

Feeling an arm wrap around her waist and pull her body close to their body. Red looks down to find Belle staring at the guy dryly. "She can't. We have plans."

Red smiles as her girlfriend's jealousy. Liking this possessive side in the short brunette. "That's right, um… It's my girl's night."

Billy looks between the two lovely ladies. "Okay. Um…" Billy exits, seeing he had no chance with the hazel eye beauty.

"Thank you," Red thanks her lover. Her mind was elsewhere, she couldn't find the words to turn the man down.

"You are my woman, and I don't want anyone thinking that they can have you," Belle smiled sweetly up at Red.

"I can see the headlines now. Extra, extra, bookworm attacks a male with her big words and Knowledge. He is in critical care, stay tune," Red jokes.

Belle laughs out loud but became serious. "Well, I couldn't help noticing you aren't joining the celebrations.

Red looks away. "It's… It's complicated."

"You can tell me anything," Belle turns Red's face back to her's. "There is nothing that is going to change my mind about you."

Red didn't think she could fall more in love. Belle never saw her different, didn't care that she turns into a wolf. She loved completely. Fur or not.

Taking a deep breath, calming her rapid pulsing heart. "Tonight's the first full moon since the curse broke. It's the first night of Wolfstime."

"I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago?" Belle asks.

"Yeah. But, thanks to the curse, I haven't turned in twenty-eight years. I might be rusty. I can't let what happened last time – what happened to Peter – happen to anyone else," Red explains. She refuses to have any harm come to Belle. Not by her hands.

"What about your red hood? That could keep you from turning."

"If I had it. I've looked everywhere. I even went to Gold. It's not in town. I don't think it came over with the curse," Red points out, not happy of the situation. She even ask Regina to enchant another robe but Regina was just now controlling the magic and was afraid it wouldn't work. "And I'm not a chance."

"What are you going to do?" Belle was afraid to ask.

"Lock myself up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly the celebrating party was dying done. Charming was sitting in a booth, looking into a cup of cocoa with cinnamon coated on top. He misses his wife, he can't to have her in his arms.

"Congratulations, Sheriff. Quite a celebration," a voice snaps his attention up.

Seeing King George sit across from him in the booth, Charming narrows his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You may have taken care of me in the old world, but, in this one, we get another go at each other," King George states.

"Whenever you're ready," Charming dares the older king.

"It's a big moment for you, isn't it? On your way to getting your family back," King George questions.

Charmings smiles. "Ah… Yeah, it must be hard for you. You know, watching good win."

King George lifts an eyebrow and tilts his head. "Good? So sure of yourself. But I know the truth. You're still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to run the kingdom, and you sure as hell aren't fit to run this town."

Charming shrugs, he knew who he was and who he isn't. "I think the people of Storybrooke might disagree with you."

King George leans over. "Today. But I'm going to see to it that they see things my way. That they see you for who you really are. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd killed me when you had the chance."

Charming ignores the threat. He wasn't afraid what the king would throw at him. "The people of this town know who I really am. And they've seen me defeat you before. So, if you want to try and take me down, they'll see it again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

In the back of the diner, Granny is welding a cage of sorts out of one of the walk-in freezers when Charming comes walking in.

"What the hell is this?" Charming demands.

"We're making a cage," Red answers, coming out of the freezer with packages of lasagnas in her arms. "Know anybody who might want thirty-eight frozen lasagnas?" Red asks.

Charming raises an eyebrow, complete confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I know. Nobody would believe it if you told them my lasagna was frozen," Granny was doing the last touches to the freezer.

"No. Why are you building a cage?" Charming questions.

"Tonight's the first full moon since the curse broke. It's the first night of Wolfstime," Red replies simply.

Charming tilts his head. "I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago?" He was sure he saw Red run into battle, changing into the wolf, fighting on their side.

"It's been twenty-eight years. I'm not sure I can and I'm not taking any chances," Red answers.

Looking over to Belle, who was clearly not happy about this arrangement. "I've tried talking her out of it but she won't listen. Save your breath Charming."

"I'm not taking a chance," Red repeats herself like for the hundredth time to her girlfriend. "I've killed a lot of men because I couldn't control the wolf. I'm not putting the town at risk, especially you."

Belle just crosses her arms over her chest and glare at her lover. Choosing not to speak on the matter anymore. It wasn't getting her anywhere. Red's mind was made up and there was no way of changing it.

"Red, I know you. I trust you. Snow trusted you. Wolfstime or not, you won't hurt anyone tonight," Charming tries to change Red's mind.

Red wasn't going to change her mind. "Maybe. But I can't afford to take any chances." She walks over to Belle and give her one last kiss before the day is over. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Belle returns the kiss and watch Red enter the freezer and Granny close the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The next morning, Granny enters the diner. Muttering to herself in surprise not seeing the stubborn the blue eyes brunette to check on Red. It took a lot of convincing to kick Belle out of the diner in the first. Heading to the back to wake Red.

Walking into the back, Granny freezes in place. Scratch marks line cover the wall and door. And no Red to be found.

"Ruby!" Granny calls out. This couldn't be happening. Their worst fears coming true. Just like they feared. Red couldn't control the wolf and the wolf wasn't contained, it got free...

Rushing to a phone, Granny calls for help. They had to find Red before someone else finds her. She just hopes that nothing happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Regina was surprised to get a call from Charming. They been slowly making progress of working with each other. With their past history, the progress is much slower than she would've hoped but she can't blame the young prince.

So when she got a call to come over to watch over Henry, she took the opportunity. She wasn't going to pass up more time with her son. It was difficult to have time to teach Henry anything when Charming wants her away from him.

As she sat on a chair near the bed, reading a spell book as she takes quick glances over the little boy's body, watching him sleep. Tracing Henry's skin with her thumb as she holds his hand, she flips the page.

The hand she was holding all of sudden twitch, gaining her attention. Snapping her eyes at her sleeping son, her eyes widen as she watch him shake underneath the bed covers. Sweat starts to drip down his face and his eyes tighten.

Throwing the book aside, she gets her feet. Leaning over the bed, gently cupping his face and she tries to wake him. "Henry? Henry, wake up. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay."

Henry snaps awake with a start, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. His hazel eyes meet familiar dark brown eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here? Where's Charming?" Henry asks, confused why his mom was at Snow's apartment.

Running her fingers through Henry's hair, trying to calm the boy down. "He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked me to look after you. He told me you've been having nightmares. It's okay. You can-" Regina touches Henry's hand to try to comfort him

At the contact, Henry recoils in pain. "Ah!"

Snapping her eyes to his hand, lifting it up, inspecting it. Her eyes widen at the burn running up the side of it. "Is that a burn?" Regina questions.

How was that possible. It's just a nightmare, a dream. Dreams, no matter how scary or how realistic they feel, they shouldn't leave scars like that. And only one person will know the answer to her question. And she really didn't want to deal with him but she has to for Henry's sake. She can't just stand by and do nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Charming, Belle and Granny search for Red in the forest. Granny using her senses, following her grandmothers scent, leads them where Red was. "This way. Over here."

Finding Red asleep on the ground. Belle rushes over, gently waking up the brunette. "Red. Red, wake up."

Slowly opening her eyes, waiting for her eyes clear up, she finds Belle, Granny and Charming staring down at her.

"Hey," Belle gives Red a reassuring smile.

Feeling the grass underneath, hearing birds chirping all around her, and seeing trees. Red snaps up, "where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the forest. You must've fallen asleep here last night," Charming answers.

Red shakes her head, "I-I don't understand. You put me in that cage. You locked me up." She looks at each face, daring them to explain it to her.

"The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning," Granny tells her granddaughter.

Red looks down to the ground, trying to think back. She can't remember a thing. How was she going to stop the wolf from controlling her again tonight. What if she killed someone last night...

"Red. Red, it's alright," Belle tries to comfort her lover. She can see the guilt and the gears working. "Everything is going to be alright."

"No. It's not. I don't remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of," Red snaps at Belle. "What if I did something? Did I do something last night?"

"Red, all we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods. There's no reason to assume the worst," Charming points out, hoping it'll give his friend some peace in her mind.

Charming's phone begins to vibrate. Excusing himself, he answers it. Listening to the other person on the other line. "Sheriff. Yeah. Okay. I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Red asks. She is still deputy.

"Somebody left their car double-parked in front of the cannery. I got to go check it out on our way back into town," Charming answers. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "hey. Relax. Everything's going to be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Arriving at the docks, they find Billy's tow truck. Telling Granny and Belle to stay behind, that it was police work, no point of coming out.

"That's Billy's truck," Red points out.

"Great. Who do I call to tow a tow truck?" Charming questions. Red was more advance than he was when it came being a sheriff. Looking over to Red, he narrows his eyes, "What is it, Red? What's wrong?" Seeing a sudden shift in Red's stance.

"I smell blood," Red states, as the scent fills her nostril. Rushing forward, following the scent. Discovering Billy's torso underneath the truck, she forces her eyes close.

"Oh damn," Charming curses at seeing half the man's body.

Red forces to walk away, over to a dumpster, finding Billy's lower half sticking out. Seeing the condition, Red knew it was her.

"What the hell happen?" Charming asked no one in particular.

"It was the wolf! It was me!" tears fall down Red's face. She's a monster...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Regina has Henry show his burnt hand to Rumpel.

Seeing the wounded hand, Rumpel inspects it "Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me."

"So y-you can help?" Henry asks, not sure if he should complete trust the dark wizard. "It was just a dream."

"Well, what you're describing is certainly not a dream," Rumpel replies.

"Then, what was it?" Regina demanded. It was bad enough that she doesn't have Emma back and having no idea how she's doing back in her land. Now having Henry getting hurt from just a dream, she can't deal with more stress.

"A side effect," Rumpel points out. "You know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

Regina shrugs, she knows how naive she was. She wished she payed more attention and now she was paying the price but that will change. She'll become more aware was the only thing she can do now. "My victims are not supposed to wake up. That's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after. …Until now."

Rumpel places a kit of potions on the table, opening it begins to prepare a potion. Carefully drips the various liquids into a pendant attached to a chain. "When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you," Rumpel explains to the small boy.

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there," Regina commands her old teacher. She'll pay whatever price or deal to keep her son from getting more harmed.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it," Rumpel explains as he holds up the finished product. A necklace.

"A necklace?" Henry questions. That was going to give him control over the flames?

Rumpel nods his head, "you wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please." Extends the necklace to Henry but Regina stops him from taking it.

"Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?" She'll pay it, no matter what it was. Anything to protect her son from harm.

"For a house call? You couldn't afford it. But this is for Henry. This one's on me." He hands the necklace to Henry, who, takes it.

Running her tongue over her teeth, fighting against of snorting back at the imp. Always down casting her aside as if she was just a piece of meat. Just like her damn mother. She can never please anyone.

But damn that all. She'll find a way to be powerful once more. She'll be able to protect those she loves and help those who need it. She's learning a lot more than when she was younger to become a witch. Finding new spells and silently practicing them without magic.

She won't be useless anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"It had to be something else, Red," Charming tries to calm the shapeshifter.

"No, I did this! We both know it," Red growls, her eyes dangerously flashing yellow.

Charming wasn't going to believe that Red would've committed this murder. "No. A few months ago, everyone thought Mary Margaret was guilty of murder. She needed someone to believe in her. I didn't do that. I am not going to make the same mistake with you!"

Snow stayed by her side when Red was learning how to control the wolf, so can he.

"Snow didn't kill anyone," Red points out. "I have."

"We know who you really are, Red. Even if you've lost sight of it," Belle jumps in, hoping to convince her girlfriend she isn't a beast.

"It doesn't change the fact that I am going to turn again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt," Red snaps.

Belle knew better than feel hurt at Red's words but she can't help but feel hurt. It was like whatever she said was just twisted and thrown back at her.

"Maybe this isn't the place to have this discussion," Granny changes the subject.

"It's okay. I'll protect her," Charming promises the older lady.

Red shakes her head. "No! Lock me up. If the freezer couldn't hold me, maybe a jail cell will. I don't need to be protected from other people, Charming. Other people need to be protected from me."

"You aren't a monster, Red!" Belle points out angrily. If it takes a yelling contest to get through Red's thick stubborn mind, then so be it.

"I killed Billy. A mouse!" Red yells back.

"You want to be locked up, than fine!" Belle walks back to the cop car. Red wasn't a common pet that you could just lock up. Red is human. The thought of treating Red like a common animal, just makes her blood boil. And she won't have any part of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Closing the jail cell, Charming pockets the key, for safe keeping. "You'll be safe in here tonight."

"Thank you, Charming," Red smiles sadly.

"Thank me in the morning. By then, I'll have found whoever really killed Billy," Charming states. He doesn't believe for a second that it was Red's doing.

"You already have. That thing. That she-wolf," King George comes in, speaking with venom.

Eyes harden, Charming glares at the king. "Get out. Whatever issues you have with me, don't involve her. There's no proof Red had anything to do with what happened," Charming defends his friend.

"It seems to me, that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment," King George gets in Charming's space.

"Leave him alone," Red snarls at the older king. She forgot how much she hated this asshole back in their land.

"Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else. I knew you'd slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time," King George states.

"What do you want?" Charming asks. The sooner he can get rid of the king, the fast he can find out how really killed Billy.

King George leans close to Charming's ear. "Justice." His eyes looks over to Red, who is behind bars. "Hand that over to me, and let the town decide her fate."

"Never," Charming replied sternly. "I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind. It's not going to happen." If King George wants to get back at him, he'll come straight at him. Not using his friend to do so. Just proved how desperate the king was to make him pay.

"This town is bigger than you think. I start telling people that you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You'll have a mutiny on your hands," King George tells the young prince.

"Yeah, we'll see. You want her, you have to go through me," Charming crosses his arms over his chest, not backing off.

King George smirks evilly, "I look forward to that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

At the library, Red, Charming, Regina and Belle have gathered to protect and secure Red. They don't trust the king as far as they could throw him.

"These should work," Regina passes over a pair of magical set of shackles. "As promise, they are enchanted."

"Thanks," Red smiles at the former Evil Queen. They have become closer friends over the past a couple of days. It was part of the deal and it's end up bring Red and Regina closer. Red sees Regina as Regina, no longer the Evil Queen. It was Regina who helped her give Belle the library, opening it to the town. How she did it, Red didn't ask, she was just thankful.

"Anything else, you know where you can find me," Regina states before leaving. "Stay safe."

Once Regina left, Red turns to Belle. "Thanks for letting me hide her. The Sheriff's station isn't safe." She can feel the anger towards her from Belle. Belle wasn't happy with Red blaming herself. So she's thankful that she's still by her side still.

"I love you, of course I'm going to help keep you safe," Belle replies. "I'm not losing you because the idiots in this town."

"The crowd's six blocks from here," Granny tells the group as she entered the library.

"The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down, is if we prove Red had nothing to do with Billy's death," Charming plans. Pointing at Granny, "I'm going to need your help. If the mob comes this way, call us. Come on." Granny and Charming exit the library living the love birds alone.

They stare at each other, looking and melting into each others eyes. And it's Red who breaks the moment. "You need to leave. The moon's going to be up soon." The time was ticking and though she trusts Regina's word but she's not taking that chance. Not with Belle.

"Will the chains hold?" Belle asks, pointing at the shackles. She doesn't questions Regina's collect of objects she brought over from their land but you can never be too careful. Specially if magic is unpredictable.

Red shrugs, "hopefully."

"Then, I'm staying. Think of it as girls' night. A date." Noticing the change in the brunette, Belle looks at her lover in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I know Charming wants to believe the best, but I've killed before, and I'll do it again. Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me," Red answers, looking down to her feet. The blue eyes were to much for her hazel eyes to look into them.

"I'm not."

"You should be."

Cupping Red's face, lifting the head up, forcing hazel eyes to connect with her blue eyes. She can see the worry in her lover's eyes. How much the moon is scaring her. She wished she met Red when she first started to learn how to control the beast.

"No matter what you might've done in your past, and it doesn't matter to me. I will always know you aren't the beast."

Red believes what Belle was telling her. She believed her when they first met and still believes her now. "Maybe. Maybe, you're right. But the town's right, too. I am a monster. And that's why I need to make sure I don't ever hurt anyone again." She doesn't think she'll survive if she kills Belle by her hands, out of her control.

Standing so close to Belle, she looks down at the beautiful woman. Her true love. Letting Belle's scent fill her nostril, to cloud her senses and brain. She just have to make it this night and one more and everyone will be safe until next month. She has to find a way to control once more. Hoping Regina figures out the enchantment that was used on hood.

Pulling Belle to her lips, pouring everything she feels into the kiss. Lingering against Belle's lips when pulls away, catching her breath. Red closes the shackles around Belle's wrist.

Looking down, feeling the cold chains around her wrist. She snaps her eyes back up to Red. "Wh-What are you doing?" She can't believe her own girlfriend just locked her up, prisoning her. After what she went through, and Red knew how much she never wanted to be a prisoner.

Red hopes and pray Belle sees how sorry she is for doing this to her. She knew that Belle hated being locked up and never wanted to feel like that again. And her she is, her own lover putting in a place she never wanted to feel or be.  
"I can't let you stop me. The mob wants a wolf, I'm going to give them one. I need to pay for all I've done." Red goes to leave.

"And they'll kill you!" Belle calls out behind the brunette.

"Isn't that what I deserve?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Granny and Charming goes off to prove Red's innocents and to find the true killer. Granny sniffs Billy's jacket to pick up an odor. Being bitten has it's pricks at times.

Sniffing the air, picking up on the man's smell. "This way," Granny leads them to a parked car. Smelling the air once more, she points at the trunk, "The trunk."

Charming pops the trunk, revealing Red's hood and a hatchet in the spare tire compartment. "The wolf didn't kill Billy," Charming knew but this proof proves Red's innocence.

"Red's hood?" Granny questions, confused why the enchanted fabric was in a trunk.

"So she'd be forced to change back into a wolf. So whoever killed Billy could pin the murder on her," Charming answers.

"Who would want to hurt my Ruby?"

Charming walks over to the driver's side and smashes the window, opening the door. Grabbing hold of the registration, at seeing the name, Charming snarls. "This isn't about Ruby. It's about me. Spencer," Charming shows the information at Granny.

"King George?"

"He needed a reason to wrestle power away from me, so he created one," Charming explains. He couldn't believe that King George would stoop this low. Just proves how much King George hated him and wants him to suffer for crossing him. That he would frame his friend of murder.

A howl echoes throughout the nightly sky at a distance.

Eyes widen and full of concern, "she's out."

"The mob. They're going to kill her," Charming worries.

The two follows the direction of the howl came from and run as fast their legs can take them. Praying they reach Red before the mob did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

King George and his mob have now gathered outside of the library. Searching for Red, they hear a wolf's howl. "She's close!"

Leading the mob to an alley, finding Red hiding behind a dumpster. Smirking evilly, "there you are." Drawing his gun, pointing to shoot the wolf. Just as he place his finger on the trigger, about to pull it out, suddenly drops the gun in pain. "The the hell?" King George turns around to come to face with Regina.

"Language, King George," Regina tsks, unimpressed of the king's manners.

"Regina? What are you doing here?"

"To stop you doing a foolish thing," Regina answers as she walks in front of the man, putting herself between the king and the wolf.

"I'm protecting our town from the likes of this monster," George defends himself.

"You are accusing false accusations. We both know that Red didn't kill that man," Regina says dryly, sounding completely bored of the subject. "It was you.

"Like you are any better," George points out.

"You are right but at least I didn't stoop this low to make bring someone down," Regina replies. "We are the monsters, not her."

"Is the Evil Queen going soft?"

"Because I won't let you shoot a poor innocent bystander?" Regina questions.

"She murdered a man," George answers, riling up the mob.

Regina looks at the mob, staring at each person in the crowd, "you question your prince?"

"We will not stand by waiting for the beast to kill us," someone states within the crowd.

"Even though she's innocent?" Regina questions. "It was he whose framing the wolf of murder."

"Why should be take your word against his?" someone asks.

"If I prove to you she's not a monster, will you leave her in peace?" Regina questions back. She just have to stale time for Granny and Charming to come find them. Giving them time to find proof.

"Prove it."

She nods and turns around, carefully taking step closer to the wolf. Keeping eye contact, hands in front of her. "Red? I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was this idiot of a king, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster."

The wolf growls in answer.

Regina smiles. "Poor choice of ." Taking another careful step, not breaking eye contact. "Prove to these people that you aren't the beast. That you can control the wolf and be one with it instead of against it."

Though she wasn't afraid to go against the wolf and she was just buying time for Charming and Granny. She can't help but question why she was standing between the wolf and the angry mob. Why she was willing to protect the young brunette.

"I know you can control the wolf, Red, because you are no monster," Regina continues to talk to the animal, hoping the wolf understood her words. Hands inches from the wolf, "I am the monster. I'm the cold hearted bitch that killed for the hell of it. That's not you. And never will be you if you don't let your fear control you."

The wolf growls as it sits, transforming back into a human. Red stretches out her body, cracking the cramped bones. She stares at her human skin, "you saved me..."

Regina shakes her head, "no. You saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew."

Red smiles at the former Evil Queen, about to reply back until a sickening laugh snaps their attention.

"Isn't that sweet," King George snorts, pointing the gun at the two ladies. About to shoot, once again he drops the gun at the sudden pain.

"The next one is going between your eyes," Granny growls, daring the man to try anything.

"Red!" Charming pushes through the crowd, jogging over to the two brunettes.

"Thank you for finally showing your presences," Regina sarcastically says. "Your time couldn't be any better.

"Came as fast as we could," Charming answers. "Red?" shocked seeing Red not a wolf.

"Regina helped me gain control again," Red explains.

"How?" Charming looks over to the witch.

Regina rolls her eyes, "not by magic if that's what you were thinking."

Charming lifts his hands in defense and was to remark back but Granny cuts him off. "It doesn't matter when King George is on the run."

"Where did he go?" Charming asks, looking around to find George wasn't nowhere to be found.

Red smells the air, "I know where he is." Looking at Regina, silently asking for another favor of the witch.

"I'll free Belle." Regina starts heading out of the alley.

"Let's go," Charming runs into his car, Red right behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

At the beach, Red and Charming find King George standing next to a fire. Staring down into the flames as if it's the answer to all of his prayers.

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" Red questions the king. How dumb can he be to think he could run away.

"I wasn't trying to hide," George replies.

"You killed an innocent man," Charming glares at the older man.

"He was a mouse," King George shrugs, like it didn't matter.

"He was better than you'll ever be," Red growls.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is vengeance, making you pay for you did to me," George speaks. "I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something."

"And what's that?" Charming asks, confused of what the king was talking about.

"That you're never going to see your wife, or your daughter, again."

"What are you talking about?" Fear can be heard in Charming's voice.

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable," George pulls out Jefferson's hat and tosses it into the fire.

"No!" Charming rushes over to the fire, hoping to save the accessory

"It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather, or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family's gone."

Blood boil, seeing only red, Charming punches George in the face. Knocking the king to the ground. Pulling his gun and points it down, his finger itching to release the trigger.

"Charming, don't," Red places a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I told you – you should've killed me when you had the chance," George smirks, knowing he has won.

Cursing to himself, Charming lowers his arm. "Damn you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"We will find another way," Regina promises, hoping her words would calm the prince. "You'll be together with Emma and Snow soon. Just not by the hat."

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat…" Charming trails off, not wanting to say it out loud, afraid of admitting the worst.

"You think I don't know that?" Regina questions angrily. "But it's not the only. There has to be another way and I'm going to find it. I will do everything in my power to bring them back, Charming."

"What if you can't?" Charming voices his worst concern. He and Regina has finally been getting along. It's not a huge improvement but it's a slow progress. Slowly he's starting to trust her. Starting believe that she's trying to change, but he doesn't dare bring down his wall down.

Regina understood where Charming was coming from. Afraid that they will never bring back Emma and Snow. That they were stuck back in their home land with no way back. She fears it too. Never seeing Emma again drilled a huge hole in her heart. Whoever said that distance and time apart makes the heart fonder should be clapped.

"I'll pay whatever price to bring them back," Regina whispers, promising. Emma was worth it. All the pain and suffering. She's worth it. "Together we will bring them back."

"Together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red carefully walks in the library, afraid of confronting Belle. She knew Belle will be piss, especially after chaining her.

"I see you can control the wolf."

Red swallows and faces her lover. Piss was a understatement. And she couldn't think of a word to describe how angry Belle glared at her.

"I'm sorry," Red quickly apologizes.

"You are sorry?" Belle asks angrily. "For chaining me or not believing in yourself?"

"For both," Red answers. "But mostly for chaining you. I know how much you never wanted to be imprisoned or locked up against your will and I did just that. Your own girlfriend, someone who you trust and love, that you never expected to ever will do that to you."

"Why would you do it than?"

Red can see the hurt in her lover's blue eyes. How much pain filled the crystal blue eyes that stare at her, wanting answers. "Because I wanted to protect you from me."

"You know that I don't care if you turn into a wolf," Belle argues. "I want you to be free to run when it comes wolftime."

"I know you don't care but I care if I killed you because I can't control myself," Red spits back.

"That's because you don't believe in yourself, Red. If you just believe, you would of been in control," Belle points out. "But no. You let fear take control."

What Belle was saying was saying was true. That no matter how she twist this conversation, Belle win this argument. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"Promise me that we will work out together, no matter the problem."

"Promise."

**I hope you liked my twist of this episode. Review, tell what you thought. Ideas and opinions are always welcomed. **

**Next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow but more likely Sunday, hopefully. I got a lot plan with how I'm going to twist the next few episodes. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't know about anyone else but the website is giving me a lot of problems. First the format is either normal or java script off format. Than it wouldn't let me upload this chapter. I had to go on my phone to be able to finally save something. **

**Here is the eight episode with a twist. Its my longest chapter so far. Over damn 14,000. I'm pretty proud of myself. It took a lot of time to type up and put all it together. I hope you like it.  
**

**Oh, before I forget, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad some of you like my story.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

Snapping awake from her dream. Aurora screams, "Snow! Snow!"

Snow snaps her eyes open, quickly trying to comfort the young princess. "Hey. I'm here. It's okay, it's okay. It was just another nightmare."

Aurora shakes her head. "No, this time was different. There was a little boy. He… He put out the fire. He talked to me."

"A little boy?" Snow questions.

"What did he say?" Emma asks, jumping into the conversation.

Aurora looks between Emma and Snow. "He said… He said his name was Henry."

Emma and Snow turn their attention at each other, eyes widen. Could be their Henry. Pulling out a picture that Emma keeps in her jacket. A picture that both had Regina and Henry posing to a camera. A picture she treasures now more than life. It what keep her going. To find a way back to them.

"The boy you saw in your dream – is that him?" Emma shows Aurora the picture.

Aurora furiously nods her head. "Yes. That's Henry."

Emma shakes her head, not believing this. "That's impossible. It was a dream. How could you dream of my son?"

Aurora shrugs, confused herself. "I have no idea."

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," Snow states out loud.

"What?" Emma questions her mother.

"That room… I've been there," Snow answers. A place she hopes she never visits again. A place she wish Henry didn't have to visit every time he closes his eyes.

"When I told you about it, you didn't say anything," Aurora points out.

"You were terrified. I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real." Snow quickly explains, trying to assure the brunette princess.

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan questions, not believing what she's hearing.

Snow nods her head, though its a theory. "The sleeping curse. It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it…"

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him," Emma starts feeling the guilt. The curse Regina was going to put herself in. She hates herself even more now.

"Emma..." Snow can see the pain her daughter is feeling. The guilt that's eating her up from not believing.

"What did he say – Henry? In the… In the dream?" Emma changes the subject.

"He just said his name. He… And then, I woke up, and… It was over," Aurora answers.

Snow watches her daughter carefully, seeing the inner battle the blonde was having with herself. "Emma. It's going to be okay."

"We are so far from okay," Emma snaps at her mother.

"We have a way home now," Snow tries to reason with the blonde.

"We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora," Emma corrects Snow.

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide," Mulan points out.

Snow shakes her head. "Not anymore. We can stop her."

"How?" Mulan questions Snow.

"I don't know. But I know someone who does… Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way," Snow tells them. If not Rumpelstiltskin, for sure Regina will know a way.

Widen her eyes, understanding where her mother was going with this, "Henry. We can talk to him. Now we can communicate."

"I guess I'm going to be catching up sleep, am I?" Aurora was afraid to ask but she already knew the answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx –[Netherworld]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Henry! Henry!" Aurora calls through the flames, trying to look around the room to find the boy.

"Hello? Hello?" Henry calls back.

"Henry! Henry, it is you!" Aurora smiles. Dodging flames as she tries to get closer to the kid.

"Yeah! Who are you?" Henry questions the woman.

"My name is Aurora. I'm with your mom and your grandmother," Aurora quickly explains.

"Are they okay?" Henry quickly questions.

"Yes, they're fine. They just want to come home. And they need your help," Aurora tells him.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" Henry asks. Whatever he can do to help Emma and Snow back, he's willing to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx–[Storybrooke]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry jolts up from his dream. Sweating and panting, waking Regina and Charming awake as he states out loud. "They're... They're alive. They're alive!"

Regina and Charming snap awake, quickly checking on the boy, making sure he was fine. "Who? Who's alive?" Charming asks as Regina tries to comfort the boy down.

"Emma and Snow."

Charming smiles down at his grandson. "I told you, kid. I told you!"

This was the greatest news she heard in so long. Now she knew Emma was fine but she can sense Henry wasn't telling everything. "Was… Was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?"

"Her name's Aurora. She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way – someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat," Henry answers.

"Who?" Regina asks to know. She can see that she wasn't going to like the answer at seeing Henry swallow, scared of answers.

"Your mother," Henry forced out. His mom has finally told him her side of the story when they went horseback riding. Not every gruesome detail but enough to know that his other grandmother wasn't a woman you wanted to ever meet. Or have the pleasure of fighting against.

Cora...

Just hearing her mother's name froze her blood. And now knowing the Emma is back in her land with the crazy woman made her blood boil. This is going to be a problem. A big problem. A problem she will do anything to solve.

She damn swears that she'll kill her mother if she lays one finger on her lover. She won't let what happened to Daniel happen again. Over her damn body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina slams the door close as she stalks into the pawn shop. She clearly wasn't happy. Jaw clench, fingers curled into fits, eyes soo cold like the dead, eyebrows forward in furrow. Completely looking and acting like the Evil Queen. The calm and collect Regina nowhere to be found.

Everyone in town jumped out of the way when she came walking by, afraid of getting in her way. The towns people feared when they saw the cold hearted Evil Queen set on a mission and didn't want to get in the crossfire if she exploded.

"I'm starting to wonder if I wasted money in buying that sign..." Rumpelstiltskin says annoyingly.

"Rumpel. We need to talk," Regina's voice spoke with venom.

"There is nothing I want to talk to you about," Rumpelstiltskin tells her.

"I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us," Regina states as a matter of fact.

"And what on earth can that be?" Rumpelstiltskin wanted to hear this.

"Cora," Regina replies, saying the name with so much venom. "She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her."

Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head, "but she was dead. You told me you saw the body." He was sure she was dead, gone from the destruction of the dark curse.

Regina shrugs, "apparently, you taught her well. She's not, and she's on her way. And I don't think I need to remind you, how most unpleasant that would be for both of us." Cora will destroy them both easily, just a simple wave of her hand.

"For you. I can handle Cora."

"That's not how she tells the story."

"I won in the end," Rumpelstiltskin points out.

"Maybe. But there's a big difference this time. This time, you have someone you care about. This time, you have a weakness," Regina points out. If Cora comes, she'll make sure Rumpel will never find his son. The sole purpose of the dark curse being cast.

"Where is she now?"

"With them." With Emma. Where she can't protect the damn blonde. She's desperate. She can't have Cora coming to Storybrooke and she can't stand the idea of Emma going against the evil woman she calls her mother.

She's no where near the level of Cora's power. She's finally doing little spells but nothing compared to what she use to do. Especially after she has a weakness. Two weaknesses. Henry and Emma.

Love is weakness and she hopes she doesn't pay the price of finally opening up her heart and let someone in.

She prays Rumpel has a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting Henry comfy on a bed in Rumpelstiltskin's shop. Tucking him in, making he stays warm. Everyone stays quiet. If there were crickets in the room, they would be heard well. No one dares to open their mouth. Their minds are too worry and deep in thought of the outcome if this doesn't work.

"So, Cora... She's pretty powerful?" Henry breaks the silence. He can she concern and worry in his mom's eyes. He never seen his mom afraid in his entire life. Cora most be something worst than what the books wrote about her.

"Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am," Rumpelstiltskin answers first.

"Debatable," Regina shots out.

"Actually, no, it's not," Rumpelstiltskin points out sternly. No one was more powerful than he was. He's the Dark One. And he taught Cora everything she knows.

Regina rolls her eyes and goes to argue but Charming cuts her off. "You sure you're okay to do this, kid?"

"I want to help. If it saves and brings Emma and Snow back, then so be it," Henry replies.

"Well, sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire," Charming points out to his grandson.

"I'll be okay"

Rumpelstiltskin rolls his eyes, becoming impatient. "Look, whatever he faces in there, will be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail."

Charming glares at Rumpelstiltskin . He didn't want to put too much pressure on Henry. "Let's just get this over with."

"What do I tell them?" Henry got comfy underneath the bed sheets. Ready to drift off to tell Emma and Snow the plan.

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear," Rumpelstiltskin sits next to the bed, placing a hand on the boy's forehead. "Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician, long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon -"

"That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill," Henry interrupts.

"Yes, indeed a quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself, but the ink that captured the Dark One – harvested from the rarest species of squid, from the bottom of a bottomless ocean. Impossible to find, unless, you're a mermaid… Or me," Rumpelstiltskin runs a hand over Henry's eyes, making him drift to sleep. "I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell… That is where they will find it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x–[Netherworld]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Henry! Henry! Can you help us?" Aurora calls out to the flames once she drifted to sleep.

"Yes! I know what you have to do to stop Cora! You have to go to-" Henry yells out but the flames flare out, muffling Henry's voice. "Rumpelstiltskin's cell!"

Aurora shakes her head, didn't hear a word what the boy said. "Where? We have to go where? I can't hear you!"

"Rumpelstiltskin's-" Again the flames cut Henry off and muffle his voice as he repeats himself again.

"Henry! Henry, I…" Aurora complains, not able to hear what Henry was trying to tell her.

"Aurora!" A voice is heard from an unknown source.  
Aurora snaps her head around, trying to find the source of the noise. "Who is that?"

"Did you hear me?" Henry asks the princess. It was important if they were going to stop Cora from going to Storybrooke.

"No! Henry, say it again! I-" Aurora shakes her head.

"Aurora." The voice echoed again.

"Did you hear that?" Aurora asks the boy, wondering if it isn't just in her head.

Henry shakes his head, having no idea what Aurora was talking about. "No! Aurora, what's going on?"

"Aurora!" The voice is heard once again, sounding more urgently.

"Do you hear that?" Aurora questions Henry again but before Henry could reply, suddenly Aurora is sucked into a vortex and is lifted out of the room.

"AURORA!" Henry yells after the disappearing princess. He just hopes she heard what to do. To warn the others how to defeat Cora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx–[Fairy Tale Land]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow watch her daughter pace back and forth, digging a hole in the ground as she didn't stop. She can see the worry in Emma's face as they wait until Aurora wakes up with the plan of stopping Cora.

"We will stop Cora," Snow tries to ease Emma's worry. "You'll see Henry soon."

Nothing will calm her mind and heart from worry of what's going to happen next. Who ever said that the heart goes fonder when apart, needs to be punched. She was dying to at least see the brunette. The pull even though they were in another world was calling for them to be together. She misses the electric shock every time they touch and look into each other's eyes.

The deep chocolate eyes that she can lose herself for weeks every time she looked into them. The seductive glare that stared into her soul, piercing, and marking dark magic to her pure heart. She's dying inside missing Regina. Every part of her body, mind, heart and soul was calling for the evil brunette that she loves soo much.

"Everything will turn out fine," Snow's voice sounds comforting and believing in her words snapping her from her thoughts.

Emma was about to reply back to her mother when she hears something in the woods. "What was that?"

"We have company," Mulan rushes over to Aurora's side, shaking the princess awake.

Eyes widen, Emma pulls out her sword, sticking it out in front of her. Snow was quick and ready to fight against the group of bodies coming their way.

"Aurora, wake up! Aurora, wake up! Wake up!" Mulan continues to shake Aurora awake, not having time to kill.

Aurora snaps her eyes open, quickly sitting up. She didn't hear Henry advice in stopping Cora. "Henry wasn't finished."

"The time for that is over," Mulan pulls Aurora to her feet, pulling her behind her. Drawing her sword, fending off the zombies.

Emma and Snow stand back to back, fighting off the zombie horde. Emma plunges her sword into a lifeless body, kicking him off her sword, she doesn't notice an zombie running to her. Tackling the blonde, Snow shoots the zombie with an arrow, distracting it for Emma to kick the zombie off of her.

"Any idea how to kill these things?" Emma gets her feet, sword sticking out, keeping the zombies at a distance.

"None!" Snow replies. She wished she knew, they were wasting energy defending themselves. "Mulan! Mulan?" Snow looks around to find Aurora and Mulan nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?"

"Emma, we've got to run for it!" Snow grab Emma's hand and run off, fleeing the campsite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Come on –"

Mulan pulls Aurora behind her, running as fast she could away from the zombies. But it was no luck out running them, they catch up, tackling the warrior to the ground, dragging her away from the princess.

Aurora gets swarm, surrounded by the zombies as they zero on her. "No!" Aurora yells out as they place their hand on her.

"Aurora!" Mulan quickly fights off the zombie, getting to her feet. Mulan looks all around, "Aurora?!" Aurora is nowhere to be found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x–[Storybrooke]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry awakens from his dream, snapping straight up, sweating from the intense dream. Everyone in the room snap to their feet.

"Henry. Are you alright?" Regina rushes to his side, gently placing her hand on his cheek.

"Did you see her? Did you tell her?" Rumpelstiltskin asks.

"No. I… I didn't get the chance. Something… Something happened. She… She got sucked out of there," Henry tries to explain but struggles as he was in pain.

"Henry?" Regina asks, worry can be heard in her voice.

"Some… Something's wrong," Henry grits out. He was in soo much pain and he doesn't understand why.

Regina looks down Henry's arm. Pulling back his sleeve, revealing a burn. Her eyes snaps up to meet Henry's green orbs in pain. "Henry…" Regina gasps.

"This isn't good," Charming speaks out.

Regina closes her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. Her blood was boiling, she can feel her control slipping. Seeing her son in pain and she can't do nothing, feeling completely useless, she just wish she can do more.

They need a new plan. A plan that doesn't involve Henry going back to the Netherworld.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group were walking aimless around the forest, hoping to find a trace of where Aurora was when a crow flies down, laning on Snow's shoulder.

Everyone draws their weapons, ready to kill the bird. "Wait," Snow stops them from attacking the bird. As she lisens to what the crow had to say, the crow flies off.

"What the hell was that?" Emma demands, looking at her mom in confusion.

"Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora," Snow replies what the crow told her.

Snow didn't have to say anymore. Mulan pulls out her hand, demanding for the compass. "Give it to me."

"Hold on, Mulan. Just give us a minute to consider," Emma tightens her grip on the compass. This was her only chance to get back to Henry and Regina, she wasn't going to let that go easily.

"There's nothing to consider. A compass is not worth Aurora's life," Mulan argues.

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass," Snow tries to reason.

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done," Mulan states. "Give it to me!"

"Mulan," Snow get the female warrior's attention. "Mulan. Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass."

"You can't hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance," Mulan snarls at Snow.

"Yes, we do."

Mulan narrows her eyes at the raven head. "How? Aurora's gone."

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a sleeping curse. I can go back to that Netherworld," Snow explains.

"The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself."

"There may be a way… A way for me to go back into a deep slumber. One that can let me access it again," Snow tells Mulan.

"Another sleeping curse?" Emma questions.

Snow shakes her head. "No, not another curse. I don't need one. I've been under already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away – where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?" Emma asks.

Snow looks at Mulan. "Your sleeping powder… If I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this."

"I used the last of it on the giant," Mulan says sadly.

"Then make some more."

"The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom, but I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here," Mulan states.

"Can we make it by sundown?" Snow asks.

Mulan nods. "We have to hurry."

Mulan leading the two woman, they run through the forest. No time to waste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx–[Storybrooke]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tending to Henry's burn, she magically heals the injury. Archie and her been slowly working on controlling the magic around her. Making it less unpredictable. The process was slow but it's going to be worth it. Only simple, weak spells but it's better than nothing.

Smiling reassuringly to her son, Regina turns her attention to her old master. "What caused this?"

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry," Rumpelstiltskin explain. "We're lucky it wasn't worse. He's going to need some time to recover before he can be sent back."

"Out of the question," Regina snaps at the imp. Over her body will she let Henry go back again.

"Not a chance in hell. We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again," Charming jumps in.

"Careful with your tone, Charming. I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora," Rumpelstiltskin snarls at the prince. "Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then… A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke."

Regina slowly runs her hand through Henry's hair as he rests. "I"m all on board to stopping Cora from coming to Storybrooke and bring Emma and Snow back but why risk Henry if no one there to get the message?"

Rumpelstiltskin was lost for words. He didn't have a come back for the brunette. Regina had a point.

"Because someone will be there..." Charming breaks the silence in the shop.

"Who?" Regina questions Charming.

"Snow."

Regina rolls her eyes, not able to help herself. "Well, that's an awfully big assumption," Regina states dryly.

"No. No, it's not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will – I know it," Charming explains his feeling what his wife will do. "And I'll be waiting."

"You're going to this Netherworld?" Regina questions the prince.

Charming shrugs. "I faced you. How bad could it be?"

Rumpelstiltskin quickly cuts Regina from snorting back, knowing full well that it won't help anyone if Regina lost her temper to the idiot . "It's not as simple as that. You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse."

"Well, then put me under one."

"If we do that, there's a chance you might never waken up," Rumpelstiltskin warns.

"Sure I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me, and I'll be fine. Now, put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home."

The only thing she's not looking forward of bring Snow back is the love sappy Charming and her are going to be... What she does to see Emma again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x-[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group is still traveling through the woods to find the poppies. Running pass trees and bushes, not stopping for water. They were on the clock, if they were both going to stop Cora and save Aurora, they need find the poppies before sundown.

"Once we crest this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there," Mulan spoke as they made their way through the woods.

Emma looks over to Snow, seeing the doubt in her mother's eyes. "You okay?"

Snow looks at her daughter, seeing concern in the blonde's eyes. " Yeah, I'm fine," Snow didn't sound very convincing.

"You look nervous," Emma points out as she studies her mother. "This Netherworld… How bad is it? What's it like?" It must be bad when Aurora didn't want to sleep at first. Specially when Snow White wasn't looking forward of going back. She wonders how Henry felt about it.

"It's like you're, um… Lost, drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people that you love, and how you'll never see them again," Snow explains the terrible world, the horrible side effect of the sleeping curse.

Emma jaw clench, guilt creeping back into her heart and mind. "Regina would of been suffering if it wasn't for Henry because of me," Emma mumbles to herself. Not intending for anyone's ears, just her venting her thoughts out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Snow questions, confused what Emma just said.

"Regina tried to convince me of me being the savior. Facing defeat and accepting it but Henry stopped her and bit the apple himself," Emma explains, not realizing what was coming out of her mouth.

"Sounds like the old Regina I know," Snow whispers, remembering the good memories of the Evil Queen.

"Its her underneath the Evil Queen's mask," Emma points out. Regina might never be good again but she'll never be truly bad either.

"The Evil Queen was the product of Regina's heart giving up the fight," Snow explains. Nobody knew Regina's true stpry better than her except Regina herself. She knows that she doesn't know the whole story of what exactly pulled Regina into darkness with no chance of coming back. "If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would've killed him. Regina wouldn't want revenge. The curse? Never would have happened. We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home."

Though they haven't spent a lot of time together now get to know each other as mother and daughter but they can read between the lines. Snow can see Emma feeling guilty, blaming herself. And the want and need to get back home.

"You really think we're going to make it back?"

" If there's one thing your father's taught me, it's not to give up," Snow tells Emma. "Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep."

They pick up the pace, catching up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx–[Storybrooke]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky for everyone Rumpel has all the supplies in his shop that she needed to make the sleeping curse. Carefully measuring and pouring as she mix.

"It smells funny," Henry comments as he watch his mom at work. "But it's pretty cool, though."

"I know, sweetheart. It's a curse. It's not meant to be pleasant," Regina replies, smiling at her son.

"So this is how you do it – Magic." Henry has read and heard how it is done but never have he seen it be done.

"There are many ways," Regina tells her son. Henry has been good and quick in absorbing the information that she tells him of what she been teaching him. Understanding it and grasping it well for an ten year old boy.

"And… Have you been using magic?" Henry asks. He knows he can never ask his mom to stop cold turkey. It was part of her. It's like asking Snow White and Charming to stop loving each other. It'll never turn out good in the end. But he knows that his mom has been trying to control it, harness a new kind of magic that both will help and do some kind of damage when the situation calls it.

Regina stops what she's doing and get to her son level, looking him straight in the eye. All the years has she have been the Evil Queen, she never once spoke to someone as an equal. Always someone who was underneath it. Only her son has ever got her to talk to him as if he was equal or greater than her.

"Henry, I told you I will only use it to bring Emma back and to protect you. I will not use it for evil or against someone and I haven't. I've really been trying," Regina states seriously. There are times that she wants to blow the damn town but that won't do any good. Magic will always be seductive and addicting. That's why she been trying to find another source. More control in her action.

"It's okay," Henry tells his mom. "At least you're using it to help people now."

"For you anything," Regina vows. She wants to change. To redeem herself, though she knows she can never be forgiven or trusted but as long she has Henry in her corner. She can face the world and the darkness as long Henry is truly smiling up at her in the end. "I'm trying."

All she wants is to be free. To make her own choices and own side. Not to be expected or force to do something against her will. To be manipulated, tricked or have her choices made for her. To have control and not get hurt in the end if she opened her heart once more.

"I know," Henry wraps his arms around Regina's neck, pulling into a hug. "And I love you for trying."

Wrapping her arms around Henry, returning the hug, she fought against to let the tears fall. Since the curse thing happened, Henry never utter those three words in soo long. And it broke her heart. She finally has her son back, and his love.

Pulling away, needing to finish the sleeping curse. "He'll be asleep, he won't be able to die," Regina starts explaining the curse to her son. "He'll be fine to an extant."

"It should be me. I can go in there without a curse and still come back," Henry points out as Regina finished the sleeping curse.

"Charming and I have many differences, but, on this, we agree. We won't let you risk your safety. It's just not worth it," Regina gets done his level once more, rubbing his hand down his arm. "Over my body will I put you in danger when it can be avoided."

"It is to me. He won't wake up."

Regina shakes her head. "Unless, he succeeds. And if there's one thing I know about your grandparents, they always find each other." Just like how she'll find a way to bring Emma back to them. She just has to believe that this will work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Charming listen carefully as Rumpelstiltskin discuss and explain the process to him. "What do you mean, the old-fashioned way?" Charming eyes the spinning wheel speciously.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required… " Rumpelstiltskin tells the prince. "Through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell."

"The spell is ready," Regina tells the men as she enters the room.

Rumpelstiltskin smirks, "your Majesty, you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honors."

Regina rolls her eyes but took the needle anyways. Dipping the end of the needle into the sleeping potion, she places it back onto the wheel. "It's all yours," Regina tells Charming, stepping away.

"Good luck," Henry lifts a supportive thumbs up.

"It's going to be alright," Charming tells his grandson.

"How do you know?" Henry questions his grandfather.

"Well… How did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?"

"I… I believed in her," Henry replies.

"The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family," Charming answers.

Regina fought against from rolling her eyes. She doesn't think she'll ever get use to Charming's optimistic. No wonder that he never was good at taking care of a kingdom. Sadly Emma also got that tactic gene... Is it too late to change lovers? No?... Damn, she is too in love with the blonde to get rid of her.

Henry takes the pendant from around his neck, giving it to Charming. "This helps control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe."

"I will guard it with my life." Taking a deep breath, Charming stares at the needle as Rumpelstiltskin spins the wheel. "When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?"

"Not exactly. That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time," Rumpelstiltskin tells him.

Charming snaps his eyes to the older man, "then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?" What's the point of him going through this.

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving," Rumpelstiltskin answers him. "Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity… Good luck." Again spinning the the spin the wheel once more, watching Charming extends his hand at the needle.

Charming pricks his finger on the needle and quickly goes under the curse, falling sideways onto the bed.

"Now we wait," Rumpelstiltskin states. "And hope this works."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x–[Netherworld]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving in the Netherworld, he finds himself in a dark room, lit only by a single torch. Picking up the torch up and begins to wander. Looking around, reflection only stares back at him. There was nothing to kill the time, only time to reflect your life and every choice you ever did to buy the time. Imagine if someone was stuck here forever. They would become mad, insane.

"Snow!" Charming calls out.

Wandering through the mirrored part of the Netherworld, Charming catches the necklace was glowing blue. Holding in his hand, it glows brighter as he walked around the dark space. Stepping in a particular spot, the necklace burns his hand. Dropping the pendant on the ground. He bends over to pick it up, but instead touches the floor itself. He draws back his hand when the floor burns him.

Using the torch, Charming breaks through the floor, shattering it, falls into the flaming room with Snow waiting.

"Charming? Charming?" Snow calls out as she saw a body falls down from the ceiling.

"Snow!" Charming gets to his feet, smiling at his wife.

"I don't understand. I… Henry should be here," Snow states, completely confused why Charming was doing here in the Netherworld.

"Regina and I wouldn't let him come back. This is… This is too dangerous," Charming explains to his wife.

Snow just smiles. "You found me."

""I knew you'd be here." Charming tries to get close as possible to his wife.

"I don't know how much time we have," Snow quickly chances the subject. They were on the clock.

"Rumpelstiltskin... He says there's a way to stop Cora. We have to stun her like we did with him."

"The quill."

Charming shakes his head. "It wasn't the quill, it was the ink. There's a jar of it in his cell where we kept him," Charming explains. "Get it. Get it, stop her, and come home."

Snow nods her head in understanding what has to be done. Than it hits her. "Charming, how are you here? There's no way for you to be here, unless…" He didn't...

"I had to see you," Charming tells her, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You're in a sleeping curse," Snow says sadly.

"It was worth it," Charming states.

"Now you're cursed," Snow argues to her husband.

"A curse you're going to break with true love's kiss," Charming states as he leaps over the flames to get closer to Snow, finally almost skin to skin connect. They go to kiss, but the two of them go straight through each other.

"No!" Snow yells, this can't be happening.

"It's a Netherworld. We're not really here."

Snow starts to being to fade. "I'm waking up," Snow cries.

"It's okay. You'll get back, and then you'll wake me as I woke you. You will always find me, and I will always find you."

"Will we always lose each other, too? Is that our fate?" Snow asks of her husband.

"No. I refuse to believe that," Charming shakes his head. "You need to have faith… In us," Charming makes his wife vow. "I love you."

"I love you..." Snow disappears, completely, leaving Charming alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx –[Fairy Tale Land]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow snaps awake, waking up Emma in the process as she snaps to her feet, jerking the blonde awake.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma asks her mother as she sees worry in her hazel eyes. Watching her rush over to where Mulan crouched the seeds into powder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for more powder," Snow says, not looking back at the blonde.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're out of that," Emma replies. "What happened?"

"No. I have to go back in. He's all alone," Snow's voice cracks, her mind going insane of leaving Charming behind in the fire room.

"Henry? What? Is he okay?" Emma snaps up, worry runs in her mind.

Snow shakes her head. "No. Chariming. He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn't. And now he's trapped," Snow explains.

"Okay, slow down," Emma calms Snow. "Charming is trapped in there?"

"I have to get back. There's only one way to help him," Snow points out.  
"True love's kiss."

"Yes, but… It won't work in there. We have to get back. If we don't-" Snow was going insane of not able to help her husband. To save him from the sleeping curse.

"We will. We will," Emma says sternly.

"Now you're so sure?" Snow questions her daughter.

"Yes. You told me to have faith, and now I'm telling you. We will make it back. Okay?" Emma tells her mother. Now the job has reverse. "Did you get the information?"

They need to stop Cora if they were going to head back. And the only reason why they traveled all away here is to get the help from Rumpelstiltskin and Regina.

"It's Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell," Snow tells Emma the plan what she was told.

Emma nods her head, "okay." Helping Snow up, getting to retrieve her things. "Then let's go get it. Come on – get your stuff. Come on." Checking her pockets, Emma freezes, "no..."

"What?"

"The compass is gone," Emma tells her, "And so is Mulan," finally realizing the female warrior was nowhere to be found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Mulan is running through the forest, when an arrow zooms past her head, hitting a tree. Snow and Emma appears.

"That was a warning shot. Try to run, and I promise the next one won't be," Snow threatens seriously.

"How did you find me?" Mulan questions, she had a head start, there was no way they caught up or found her.

"I know a thing or two about tracking," Snow answers. She learned from the best when she was on the run from the Evil Queen.

"All we want is the compass," Emma speaks up.

"Very well," Mulan goes to draw her sword but gets tackle to the ground before she got the chance.

"Give me the compass," Snow pins the female warrior down on the ground.

"And seal Aurora's fate?" Mulan questions, snarling at the queen.

"We learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need, we will defeat her, and Aurora will be free," Snow tells the asian.

"Another journey – just as I predicted there would be," Mulan rolls her eyes. "Our best chance to save Aurora, is to make that trade now."

"Not going to happen," Snow shakes her head. "Without that compass, we can't get home."

"Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow," Mulan kicks Snow off her, drawing her sword to fight the two women.

"Stop!" Aurora comes running into view.

"Aurora?" Mulan drops her sword, running over to the princess.

"I'm fine," Aurora assures the female warrior.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you get here?" Emma asks. If Aurora was able to bypass Cora, maybe they have a chance.

"I escaped."

"Were you followed?" Mulan quickly asks, checking around the area to see if anyone came behind the princess.

"I… I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape," Aurora answers.

"How did you escape?" Emma questions the princess.

"It was Hook. He let me go."

Where they thinking of the same Hook? "Why?" Emma asks. After what she did to him at the giant's castle.

"Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you, that you should've trusted him. That if you had trusted him…" Aurora spoke the words Cora feed to her heart. Forcing her to obey Cora. "You could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help. I… I think he may care for you."

"Care? Please, all he cares about is about himself," Emma snorts.

"We can defeat Cora ourselves. We got a way of stopping Cora," Snow fills Aurora in, not realizing the Aurora was being controlled.

"So where are we going?" Aurora asks.

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx–[Storybrooke]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Should he be in there so long?" Henry breaks the silence in the pawn shop as Regina, Rumpel and him wait for Charming to wake up.

"I'm sure it's fine. I imagine they're just catching up." Regina looks to Rumpel, who shaking his head.

**Review. Tell me your thoughts, opinions and ideas. They are all welcomed. **

**After Sunday's episode (which is the far worst episode ever...completely pointless if you ask me) I went to bed and woke up with the greatest twist for the next three chapters. So that's good news, so look forward to that.  
**

**The next chapter might be up later tonight, if not, tomorrow hopefully. Just pray that the site fix the uploading thing.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you Guest for pointing the last chapter was repeated out. I fixed it the second you reviews.  
**

**Here's the episode I think most of you were waiting for. Wondering what I'm going to do with it and finally here it is. "The Queen of Hearts" with a twist that some of you wouldn't have expected. **

**Remember I don't own anything but my awful grammar and crazy twists.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

Regina watch over Charming's unconscious body. He was still under the spelling sleep, not looking like he's going to wake up anytime soon.

She just hopes Snow got the message somehow and just wasn't able to break the sleeping curse.

"Any change?" Rumpelstiltskin enters the back room.

Regina shakes her head. "No. He's not improving. He needs true love's kiss. He won't wake up until Snow comes back."

Rumpelstiltskin raises his eyebrow. "Until? Well, that's rather optimistic, isn't it?"

"I just don't want to think of the out come if they don't stop Cora," Regina replies.

"They're up against your mother. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her, is with the squid ink."

And if they could get close enough to use it. She's sure that Snow might come up a plan to trap Cora but there is a chance it might not work.

The chances were slim no matter how they look and think of it. All they can do is hope and pray that it was faith they could defeat Cora.

"We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won't be his family that come through. It'll be Cora," Rumpelstiltskin tells her with no doubt in his voice. He won't be blindsided.

Regina eyes harden, "and neither one of us wants that."

"We have to find where they're coming through, and destroy that portal." He might not be at his strongest like he once was back in their land. He'll need Regina to stop Cora.

Regina eyes widen, "But whoever came through would die." If Emma and Snow succeed, they would die... Though she doesn't want Cora here, she can't kill Emma when they are doubting their ability to pull through.

"Exactly," Rumpelstiltskin smiles that they are on the same page. "But, I'm confident between the two of us, we can summon up enough magic to complete the task."

Regina shakes her head. "Well, what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up, and it's not my mother? What if Snow and Emma do defeat Cora, and go through it?" She didn't go this far of trying to bring them back just to give up now. Her body is calling for the blonde. Her mind, heart and soul is begging for the electric feeling that only Emma could give.

Rumpel shrugs, "well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win."

"How exactly is that?" Regina questions.

"If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well… You become the only mother in your son's life, now don't you?" Rumpelstiltskin can see the doubt in Regina's eyes. The gears in Regina's mind turning. "Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help… Henry could hardly blame you for that, could he?"

How dare he even said jest she blame the unpredictable magic of killing Emma. "First of all; I'm not lying to my son. Second of all; just because I hate Snow, doesn't mean I want to kill her without he knowing who caused her death. Third of all, we both know that Emma is more special to me," Regina points out the imp with venom. "You might think I'm more naive but I am very observant. I did learn from best and more some."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't show it but he felt pride. Out of those he taught the dark arts, Regina was his favorite. They more in common than they realize.

The apple fell very far from the tree. Regina and Cora were nothing alike. Two complete people. Cora was hungry for power, to be powerful so no one messes with her. Regina found comfort in magic, an insurance that she'll never get hurt by anyone else.

"History will repeat itself. And I'm sure you don't want that to happen, again." Rumpelstiltskin steps closer to Regina's personal space. "Love is weakness."

At those simple words, a statement that Regina has use to keep everyone at a distance. Regina has a tough decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina pushes the door open, entering her house, leaving the door wide open. Rushing inside, not bothering the Two other people entering after her.

"Did a war break out in here?" Red looks around the mansion. The last time she was here, there was order but now it looked as if a bomb went off.

"Is this how you been doing with your time?" Archie questions as he let's the site of the once clean and well organized mansion, now destroyed and completely flipped over mess.

"I've been keeping my promise of trying to find a way to bring Emma and Snow back," Regina replies somewhere within the mansion. "And working on controlling the magic."

"So you test experiment on your poor innocent furniture?" Archie asks. He knew that Regina was finding a new source. Something less destructive and helpful at the same time.

Gray magic they were calling it. A slow process but it was proving very beneficial. Regina was able to do simple spells without them back firing.

"Unlike a life, they are replaceable."

"She has a point," Red agrees.

Archie glares at the werewolf. "It's not the point."

"The point is that you are questioning the condition of my home and not why you are here," Regina comes out of her office with a book in her hand.

Red narrows her eyes at the book, "what is that?" She was getting a bad feeling about what Regina was holding. The book had a bad vibe to it. And she doesn't like it.

Regina looks down at the book in her tight grip. "Its a book of spell that my mother wrote..." Regina whispers.

"I thought you promised not to use dark magic?" Red questions the brunette

"I did and I'm not technically breaking it. I'm going to absorb this magic and mix it. I'm going to use it for my uses," Regina explains.

"Dark magic is seductive. You said it yourself," Archie points out.

"Not if I'm in control," Regina argues back. "After the sessions we had, I've never felt more like myself. And my magic has been less unpredictable. If I absorb the magic out of this book, I'll be more powerful than Rumpel and Cora. I can even the playing level."

"I'm glad that you have finally opened your heart and finally slowly moving on but why do you need to absorb something that can podium your heart once again."

"Because I have something to keep me in check," Regina tells Archie.

"Does it have to do with the object you asked me to bring?" Red asks, trying to figure out why she was doing in the mansion in the first place.

"Yes."

"What object?"

"Emma is the product of true love. When she touched me, the hat to work, magic was produced. She can do magic," Regina explains to the human cricket. "Though she doesn't know it or understand it, she balanced the magic around me to make the hat work. The object is going to keep the seduction at bay."

"And what object is this?"

"An object that is useless and have little use. But have true meaning behind it," Regina smiles at Red. Like the chip tea cup. "Did you bring it?"

Red reaches in her pocket, pulling on a key. "This is the room key that was given to Emma on her first night in town."

Regina takes it and looks at it. This was the key that night when Henry came home with the blonde. It was perfect. "Thank you."

"Explains how a key is going to keep you in balance?" Archie asks. He still not understanding where Regina was going to use the key for.

Regina opens the book, flipping through the pages. Coming upon a pic of a tree in black ink, she places the key on top of the spell and closes the book. Regina traces her thumb over the ruby heart on the cover, pouring magic into the book, bring it to life. Black smoke comes from the close pages, vaporizing to the air, Regina breaths in the dark magic within the book.

Regina clenched her eyes close as she lets the familiar magic rush into her body. Dark poison once more tint her blood and bones. Her heart and mind was her, not corrupted by the seductive magic.

Slowly opening her eyes, she can feel the purple color tint in her eyes fade back to normal. Opening the book to the page, the key was now shining a faded purple silver. "That's how."

"So, the key will balance the magic?" Red asks. Magic to her was still a foreign language. Maybe she should of brought Belle with her. She would of made sense to what Regina was doing.

"The key will keep the seductive corruption from taking my mind. To keep me balance," Regina explains to the werewolf. "Unlike Rumpel, my magic is now not unpredictable. I'll be able to face against my mother if I have too."

"You made your decision?" Archie wonders.

Regina looks away, not able to meet Archie in the eyes. "I have not."

"What decision?" Red asks, joining into the conversation. She can see the inner battle within Regina's mind when Archie asked her about it.

"A decision that can save or destroy this town," Regina simply puts it. She didn't want to involve Red, how she's Snow's best friend. A loyal friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of women finally arrive at Rumpelstiltskin's cell. The prison of the Dark One. This is the place where they have trapped him, keeping him away from doing more harm to others than help.

"I haven't been here since before Regina's curse," Snow looks around, remembering the memories of her old life. "This is where he told us you were going to be the saviour."

It still looked the same. Nothing looked like it changed. The dark curse didn't do any harm to the one place that prison the strongest and feared wizard. Unlike the rest of the land, this place looked as if it hasn't been touched in twenty eight years.

"He knew?" Emma asks.

"It was prophesied," Snow simply tells her daughter. It was how they knew for sure that Emma was going to come back to them and break the curse.

"We need to search. We don't know how much time we have before Cora finds us," Mulan inside the cell.

They search the entire cell and come back empty. "The squid ink – it's not here," Aurora quits.

"Rumpelstiltskin said we would find it," Snow hopes that Rumpelstiltskin didn't lie to them.

They begin to check the crevices of the walls, double making sure to look underneath every rock. It had to be there. They can't get home without stopping Cora first.

"Was there anyone else in here with him? Could they have taken the ink?" Mulan questions. That would've explain why they couldn't find the ink.

Snow shakes her head. "No, he was kept alone. Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact." For good reasons too.

"How'd he keep from going crazy?" Emma wondered. Jefferson went crazy, what kept Rumpelstiltskin from going insane.

Aurora finds a piece of paper tucked into a wall. Opening it up, see reads what was printed on the paper. "He didn't," Aurora comes to a conclusion.

"What is it?"

"I think it's for you," Aurora hands Emma the paper.

On the paper, 'Emma' is written over and over again, and nothing else. "I think crazy is too light of a word to describe Rumpelstiltskin's sanity."

"He may seem like that but he was a genius. He's deals may of been weird or don't make sense but it was always for a bigger picture," Snow kind defends but explains Rumpelstiltskin's' methods

"What does this even mean?" Why repeatedly write down her name? What good was it doing to him.

"You were the key to breaking the curse," Snow answers.

"Wasn't he the one who created it?" Emma questions.

"Yes."

"And it was Regina who cast it?" Emma questions more. The pieces weren't making sense. Were their every step been calculated for a bigger picture.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Emma. You'll have to ask him when you see him," Snow sighs. She won't waste her brain cells on the wizard. Not when she knows the answer is going to be something she won't like.

"What if Regina was set up to be corrupted to cast the spell?" Emma wonders. It would make the most sense. The reason why Regina doesn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Or why she wants to be control, not letting anyone make decisions for her.

"It's a possibility," Snow can kinda agree to that theory. It would explain the sudden change of character.

"I think I found it," Mulan gains everyone's attention. "In a manner of speaking. There was ink in the cell."

"Son of a bitch…" Emma curses. How were they going to stop Cora.

Suddenly, Aurora grabs a rock and throws it against a lever just outside of the cell. The door to the cell falls down, trapping the four of them inside.

"Aurora, what are you doing?!" Everyone yells in shock at the princess.

"Helping me," Cora comes out of the shadows of the tunnels to the cell. Motioning her hand, she magically summons the compass to her.

"No!" Emma cries out. Rushing to the cell's door, trying to opening it.

"Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell," Cora smirks at the helpless blonde. She turns attention to the stun princess, she pulls out Aurora's heart. "Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you." She pulls

"You took her heart?" Emma snaps at the older witch.

"Actually, I did. It was a gift," Hook corrects the blonde, coming out of the shadows.

Cora squeezes the heart, causing Aurora to yell out in pain. Releasing her grip, "forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits."

The group watch the two leave, completely in shock and defeated. No idea of how they were going to get out. They were doomed. They need a new plan. Plan D. And fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina re-enters the pawn shop when Henry is reading the 'Snow White' to Charming from the book. Staying quiet, listening to the words that retold the story of all fairy tales past.

Just as Henry got to the part when Charming kissed Snow, breaking the sleeping curse. Regina made her presence known. "I think this time, it'll happen the other way around."

"You think so?" Henry turns around to look up a his mom.

Does she really believe that Emma and Snow were going to come back. She did before Cora came into the picture. Now she isn't so sure.

If she knows Snow, Snow will find a way to get back to Charming. But Snow never really faced her mother before. And she doesn't know the real reason why Cora wants to come to Storybrooke to begin with.

Either way she's going to lose someone she loves. Emma or Henry. Or worst. Both.

"I do. Which is why I need you to stay here and watch Charming for a little while." Regina makes her decision. A decision she'll hate herself forever but it's for Henry. She needs to protect him.

"Where are you going?" Henry asks.

"Rumpel and I need to prepare for Emma and Snow's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything's in place," Regina lies to her son with the mask in place.

"Bring Emma back to us," Henry smiles. He knows how much his mom missed his birth mother. He can't wait to have his family back and everything be normal again.

"I know that I don't know how to love very well but I am trying. I'm trying to do better - to be better. Sometimes it might not seem like it but I truly and deeply love you," Regina runs her fingers into Henry's hair as she stared into his hazel eyes. Just like his birth mother, Emma. "I would do anything to prove it. Just say the words and it'll be done."

"Wow. You really have changed." He seen the change but he always had doubts sometimes. But never have seen his mom so vulnerable. No mask, no lies, or no plans.

"Be back as soon as I can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm really glad you, came to your senses," Rumpel smiles when Regina joins him outside the mines.

"Let's just get this over with," Regina growls, not happy of the imp's excitement of seeing the disicion she made.

"It's right through here." Rumpel always a gentleman let's Regina enter first. Pointing to the direction to where the dwarves had found the diamonds.

"How much do we need?" Regina looks at the collection of founded diamonds.

"All of it." Taking out a wand from the inside of his suit. He waves the wand and magically absorbs the power from the diamonds. The diamonds disappear, and the wand glows with magic.

Regina watch the process, not taking her eyes off the wand until it was all done. If anyone find out about this before the plan was complete will ruin it in stopping Cora from coming to town. And worst that it'll get to Henry's ears and she loses his trust and love.

She'll look like the Evil Queen once more because she wanted to protect the town from her mother's wrath. All because she sided with Rumpel and stole fairy dust...

No matter how much she tries she'll be evil. If she has good intentions behind of using magic. She'll always looks like a bad guy. And you know what? It's fine with her. They don't want to open up their eyes and smell the coffee that she's changing, whatever.

Though she cares about appearance and what is expected to be done from her. Sadly that was dripped in her head since she was born.

She'll live. She was hated and no loved before, she can do it all over again. But what she can't do is have everyone twist it and get Henry against her.

"Now to find the portal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-[Fairy world Tale]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma is futilely banging the door of the cell with her sword, while the rest of them watch her.

"We aren't going to break it down, Emma. It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don't have a chance," Snow repeats herself again. As much she wants to believe that they can get out of here by breaking out, they can't.

Emma kicks the cell for good measure with what little energy she has left. Dropping to her knees, finally admitting defeat.

"This is my fault," Aurora states, blaming herself for getting them trap.

"No, it's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you." Mulan feels a complete failure.

Emma shakes her head. "That's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault. I'm the savior, and I'm not doing much saving, am I?"

She couldn't just believe Henry about fairy tales. And she can't save Regina from her mother. It's all her fault.

"Good always defeats evil," Snow tells her daughter. "We will find a way."

"You sound like Henry," Emma snorts.

Snow shrugs, "guess optimism runs in the family."

"I think it skipped a generation," Emma says seriously. She doesn't feel any hope or any confidence. She doubts that they will succeed in going back home.

"You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse." She has confidence in her daughter like she has done in the past and now. Nothing will stop Emma in finding a way in the end.

"What have I done since then?" Emma questions back at her mother. "I got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash, and now, the compass. The only reason I ever broke the curse, was because it was exactly what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it."

The only thing that seems like she did own her own that wasn't plan was having Henry and falling in love with Regina. She's sure that Henry getting adopted by Regina was Rumpelstiltskin's plan to get her there but she doesn't want to believe that those two weren't part of the plans.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asks her daughter.

"He told you I was the savior. It was his plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe that's all I was ever meant to do. Everything I've ever done… He had it all mapped out before I was even born. I'm not powerful. I'm… I'm not… A saviour. I'm a name on a piece of paper. I'm a pawn, and that's exactly why we are in here. And Cora's on her way to Storybrooke," Emma rants to Snow, explaining her thoughts she been having for a while.

Just like Regina's life. She might not know Regina's full story but she's sure Regina been pawn since birth too. She's starting to understand why Regina went bad. Nothing went her way, force to do things that she didn't want to do. No wonder Regina is so well guarded, not letting anyone in or trusting anyone.

What Emma just said made Snow to start thinking. She was right, everything has been mapped out for her. All planned out to turn out to come out successful. So why would Rumpelstiltskin, who never come through on his words, so why send them to his cell just to fail?

Snow eyes widen and quickly looks at the paper with Emma's name repeatedly written. "We are going to get out of here." Why she didn't see it before.

"How? By staring at that scroll? It's not like it's going to magically open the door for us," Emma says sarcastically, already facing defeat.

"Yes, it is," Snow corrects the blonde.

Emma raises a eyebrow, "what?" Has her mother go to the deep end of sanity?

"When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book and, Emma… The spells were in the book," Snow explains. As much she hates Cora at the moment, she's so glad that Cora exposed magic to her or she'll be as lost as Emma is.

"Yeah, isn't that what a spell book is? A book that has spells in it?" Emma points out the obvious.

Snow shakes her head. Emma wasn't getting it, not understanding what she's telling her. Getting up, she faces the door. "Watch," Snow commands her. Gently blowing on the paper, causing the words to lift off the page.

Emma looks up at the witchcraft with amazement. "Whoa. Squid ink. Rumpelstiltskin wrote the scroll in squid ink!"

Snow blows the words toward the door of the cell. The inked words magically create an exit, melting the cell door. "Told you. Good always wins."

Everyone gets on their feet, grabbing their things, they go to leave when Aurora states to stay behind. "Wait. I can't go. You have to tie me up."

Mulan shakes her head. "No. I'm not leaving without you." She has failed once, she won't let it happen again. She honors her vows and promises.

"I can't be trusted. Not as long as Cora has my heart," Aurora points out.

"Then I will get it back for you," Mulan shrugs.

"Mulan…" Aurora couldn't believe the female warrior would stay behind instead of heading into battle.

"I will." Mulan vows. Taking out a piece of rope, ties Aurora to what is remain of the cell's bars.

"Good luck," Aurora tells the group.

The three girls leave Aurora tied to the cell, going after Cora, hoping they make it before she creates the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-[Storybrooke]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just because I'm a werewolf, doesn't make me your pet to command," Red snarls as she enters the mines when she saw the dwarf. "How would you like it if i called you midget?"

"I didn't call you to prove you were a loyal bitch," Grumpy shots back. "I called because they are all gone."

"What's gone?" Red asks.

"The diamonds."

Following Grumpy's stares up at the ceiling, truth to his words. All the diamonds were gone. "Oh, no." Regina was going to do it. Seal the portal to make sure Cora doesn't cross over to this world. "We need to find them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina and Rumpelstiltskin walk through the woods towards the 'wishing well'. Regina looks around at the area with doubt. "You're certain the portal's going to open up all the way out here?"

"This is where things once lost are returned to us. This is where Cora's going to come through," Rumpelstiltskin says for sure.

Looking into the well, the water below bubbling. This is where it's going to happen. The only magic connection to the other worlds.

"Unless, it's Snow and Emma," Regina puts her input. She really wants to believe it will be the Charming family that will pull through.

"I highly doubt it," Rumpelstiltskin states. They had no magic or help that they can count on to assure protection like the past. They were completely on their own.

They continue to stare down the well, waiting for a sudden change in the water. Water suddenly bubbles rapidly. "It's time," Rumpelstiltskin declares.

Regina nods her head, her eyes harden and her heart stab in pain. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, fights against the tears to fall down her face. "So, what are we waiting for?" Regina says coldly.

They step away from the well, putting a safe distance away from well. Rumpelstiltskin takes out the fairy wand, putting it up to the sky. Summoning a thunderstorm, a clash of green lighting strikes the well, which creates an electric barrier.

"Doesn't matter who comes through now. No one can survive this," Rumpelstiltskin says out loud.

Regina clench her fingers close, feeling her nails dig into her skin as she fights to stay put and stay strong. This was to protect Henry and the town. Though her heart, body, mind and soul was screaming her to stop this. That losing Emma without saying goodbye wasn't worth it.

Just a little bit longer she kept telling herself. That she can do this. That everything will be fine. She hopes and prays that she can channel the Evil Queen to pull this through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-[Fairy Tale World]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going?" Hook questions the older woman as they walk to an open field.

"Lake Nostos," Cora answers. "The legend says its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost. It'll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. And then, we'll be able to cross worlds."

Arriving at the dried up Lake Nostos, Hook looks around the dry area. "I may be a simple pirate, but… I know one thing – lakes have water," Hook points out, that he isn't a complete moron that everyone thought he was. He isn't just a pretty face.

Cora waves her hand in the air, a small vortex magically forms in the middle on the former lake. Suddenly, a geyser of water shoots up from the ground. Looking pointedly at her partner, "after everything we've been through, why do you still doubt me?"

Hook gives her a 'do you blame me' look. She was the Queen of Hearts for a reason. It's not like she's not feared in all the land. Looking back at the lake as it refills once more.

Cora takes out the vial of ashes and hands it to the pirate. "Would you care to do the honors?"

Taking the ashes, and sprinkles them into the lake, a whirlpool magically forms in the center of the lake. Smiling, finally he'll be able to do his revenge.

"Soon we will be in Storybrooke. You'll be able to do revenge and I'll be reunited with my daughter," Cora smiles as she watch the whirlpool move in circles. Taking a step near the whirlpool, she takes out the compass, holding it out for Hook to grab on. "I told you I'd deliver you to Rumpelstiltskin. Now don't let go. Unless, you want to end up someplace that isn't Storybrooke."

Hook nods in understanding and takes hold of the other side of the compass, and the two prepare to jump. However, they are delay the pleasure of going to the new land, Emma, Snow and Mulan arrive on the site.

Snow shoots an arrow at the compass out of their hands "You're not going anywhere. This portal's taking us home." Not taking her eyes off of Cora, another arrow ready to shoot, "The compass – get it."

"Get it, I'll take care of them," Cora commands Hook. Summoning a fireball, throwing it to the group, buying time.

Mulan deflects it with her sword with determination, giving Emma a chance to draw her sword and run after Hook. Deflecting another fireball, Mulan moves closer to the witch.

Snow stays off by a distance to attempt to assist by shooting arrows to whoever needs help. Trying to gain their attentions for a second to give her daughter and Mulan an opening to upper handing the two villains.

Mulan goes to swing at the witch, but Cora dodges Mulan but magically disappearing, but the bag containing Aurora's heart is left behind. Mulan quickly picks it up. looking conflicted over what to do.

"Go!" Snow motions Mulan to go back to Aurora.

"But you need the compass!" Mulan argues.,

"And Aurora needs her heart," Snow argues back.

Mulan nods her head, handing over her sword. "Take it. It deflects her magic." Once Snow takes the sword, Mulan goes running back to Rumpelstiltskin's cell.

Emma and Hook go at each other, dueling for possession of the compass. She may have fought against a dragon, and Snow White and Charming might be her parents and have their genes, but she has no idea how to sword fight. She should of went to college and major in fairy tale's history and sword fighting.

Letting her instincts to clash against the other sword, blocking the sharp edges from piercing into her skin. Just winging it like she has done many times of holding the sword, she was able to unhand Hook from his sword. Taking the opportunity to kick him to the ground

"Good form. But not good enough," Hook comments. Grabbing Emma's leg and manages to flip her onto her back. Hook slowly slides his Hook down Emma's sword and pins her to the ground. Smirking cocky at their predicament, "normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back."

Emma quirks an eyebrow, looking flirtatious, acting the part. She lifts her head, inches away from his lips. "What's stopping you?" Distracting him, catching him by her sudden interest, she pushes him off of her. Grabbing the compass from under her and got to her feet. Sword pointed at the pirate, ready to fight.

"Trickier. I love it," Hook gets on his feet. Smirking as he got closer to the blonde, watching Emma take a swing at him, dodging it with ease but didn't see the fits come to his face. Knocking him out cold.

"Now let's go home!" Emma snarls out loud and goes over to help her mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx–[Storybrooke]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina watch the storm brew inside the well. Killing anyone who would cross over.

"Mom?" Henry voice breaks at the site he sees when Red and him find Regina and Rumpelstiltskin "You're not helping Emma and Snow, are you?" She promised that she was going to bring them back.

Staying strong, not want to break, "I'm protecting you, Henry."

"What are you talking about?" Henry snaps at his mom. Hurt from his mom lying at him.

"You're going to kill them," Red states as she sees the conflicting pain in Regina's face.

"I can't let Cora cross over and coming out of that portal. It may look like for selfish and evil reason but I'm doing this to protect everyone," Regina tries to explain the two to see what she's doing. "You have no idea what she would do to us."

Henry shakes his head, "Emma and Snow are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through."

"Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora," Rumpelstiltskin corrects the boy.

Henry ignores the older man and look start into his mother's eyes. "Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone."

Regina eyes harden at the reminder of her past. "What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love – and that means you. And I can't let that happen."

She would die for her son. Do anything to protect him from being ripped away from her to be taught a lesson she should've learned a long time ago.

"What about Emma?" Henry argues back, gaining his mother's attention once more. "I thought you loved her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx–[Fairy Tale Land]-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow is dodging and still trying to catch Cora off her feet when she sees blonde hair from the corner of her eyes, charging at the older woman.

Thinking she will finally get the upper hand, the element surprise but Cora dodges Emma by magically disappearing.

Just taking this as an opportunity Snow shouts to Emma to run to the whirlpool. They run, rushing to finally get home when Cora reappears in front of them, blocking their path.

Cora swipe her hands, magically throwing the two of them backwards onto the ground. Cora then stalks in Snow's direction. Smiling wickedly as she kept her eyes on her daughter's enemy.

Emma attempts to get up, but is thrown back to the ground by Cora once more, keeping her away from the two older women.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Snow demands for an answer.

"Because my daughter needs me," Cora answers. "And now, I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted – your heart. Goodbye, Snow."

"No!" Emma quickly gets on her feet, rushing over to save her mother. She may be still have her moments when she wish that Snow was still Mary Margaret but she's not willing to lose her when she finally has a chance of a family.

Cora draws back her hand, ready to pull the heart out but Emma pushes Snow out of the way just before she reaches into her chest. Instead, Cora ends up with her hand inside Emma's chest.

"Emma!" Snow yells from the floor. Watching her daughter at the mercy of her enemy's mothers.

Cora looks at the predicament. "Oh, you foolish girl. Don't you know? Love is weakness." Pulling her hand back, as she clenches around the breakable organ but a barrier doesn't allow her to rip the heart out.

Looking up at shock, Cora tries to pull her hand back but isn't able to.

Realizing what's happening, Emma shakes her head, disagreeing with Regina's mother. "No. It's strength."

Believing in the words and can't wait to say them to Regina. That there was hope in their relationship. Suddenly a burst of white light spreads out from Emma's body in all directions, causing Cora to disappear.

Eyes widen, completely feeling blonde, not understand what just happened. "What was that?" Emma asks her mother as Snow checked her chest.

Reassuring herself the Emma was fine, Snow didn't know what to tell her daughter. "That… Is a great subject for discussion. When we get home."

Snow grabs Emma's arm and the two of them dash towards the whirlpool. The two of them jump into the whirlpool portal. Finally heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx–[Storybrooke]–xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina lean closer to her son, not wanting anyone else to hear what she's about to say. "I do love Emma."

"Than stop it," Henry tells his mother. He doesn't believe that his mom doesn't love Emma. And he's hoping that she'll stop fighting against it and save them.

Regina closes her eyes, trying to control her emotions. She's not use to having her heart be shatter from just looking into broken green eyes. Seeing the disappointment in them.

Not getting a reply fast enough, Henry bypasses Regina and tries to run towards the well, but is restrained by Regina.

Fighting against the strong arms, holding him back, Henry shouts and cries against his mom. "You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!"

Tears breaks through, not able to fight against them from falling. As she tightens her hold on her son, hating herself. Listening to his heart of every second goes by.

"Emma and Snow are going to come through," Henry tries again to get his mom to change her mind and stop the spell. "I know it. You said you wanted to change – to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me."

And that was the final push that broke Regina from fighting against her heart, body, mind and soul. Pushing Henry to Red, who clench onto the boy. Regina walks over to the well.

"Regina," Rumpelstiltskin takes a step coward, trying to stop the brunette from doing it.

Ignoring Rumpel's warning, she approaches the well. Taking a deep breath, she extends her arms over the electrical barrier. Using her magic, pulling at the green electrical barrier into her body. She starts to absorb the storm into her body, effectively removing the barrier to the portal.

Her body screams bloody murder in pain. Her bones feel though they were snapping in half, heal and repeat the process. Her nerves burn, numbing into pain. Her heart feels though it's being fried, as if it was chicken on a grill. Her poor mind melted from the intense heat.

The wrath and punishment of her mother when she grew up, the pain of having Daniel's heart out, force to be married to a man who just use and abused her, the darkness that consumed and control her or the torment that Jefferson curved into her skin was nothing compare to absorbing this magic.

Finally absorbing the last bit of it, the power of the magic throws her back. Slamming her in a tree, fighting against the pain, she lifts her head up. Despite the threat being removed, no one appears to be coming through the portal.

"Mom?" Henry rushes over to his mom, trying to help her to feet.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry," Regina repeats herself, hating herself more and more. She was too late.

Suddenly, a hand comes out of the well and grabs the edge. Emma pulls herself out, followed by Snow.

"Emma?" Henry eyes widen, wanting to make sure his eyes aren't playing tricks.

The first person she sees once she got her feet on solid ground. "Henry!" Emma wraps her arms tightly over the boy.

Regina leans against the tree, trying to get her bearings back to control. She sees the shock in Rumpel's face as he looked between Emma and Snow until his eyes decide to land on her.

Her whole body was trembling, though she was well composed. She knew he can see under the mask. Absorbing the magic had a price to pay. Looking down to her hands, seeing the green electric magic sparking from her fingers. Quickly digging them into her pocket, clenching them into fits.

The pain was a small price to pay when seeing Emma and Henry smiling at each other. She should of have more faith in Emma being the savior.

"I missed you!" Emma kisses Henry's head as she let's his warmth warm her body.

"I missed you, too."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't handle the family reunion anymore, he leaves quietly. Something tells him that the two women just delayed Cora from coming. And after seeing Regina do something that should have clearly killed her, she was more powerful than he thought.

"What's going on? What happened?" Snow finally asks as she looks around, seeing Regina leaning against the tree and Red staring worriedly at the witch.

Henry pulls away from Emma and looks up to his grandmother. "She saved you. She saved both of you."

Emma's eyes finally locked with the deep dark chocolate eyes that she missed so much. "Thank you."

Regina smiles back softly, "You're welcome."

"Are you okay?" Red asks Regina. Though Regina may act like nothing just happened but she can smell the magic auroin over Regina's body.

"Fine," Regina says as she waved dismissively of the concern. Clearly she was lying but she doesn't need them worrying about her. She can take care of it once she's alone.

"Where's my husband? I need to find him," Snow asks her best friend, not wanting to waste time.

"At Rumpelstiltskin's shop," Henry replies before Red had a chance to answer. Pulling at his grandmother's hand, they leave to go to Charming leaving Emma and Regina behind.

They stand quietly, not sure what to say after everything that has happen since the last time they were together.

"Um, your mom… She's, uh… She's… A piece of work, you know?" Emma tries to break the silence with an obvious answer.

Regina nods her head sadly. "Indeed, I do." Emma look to be one piece so she hasn't seen the worst of Cora. But right now she doesn't want to worry about that. "Welcome back," Regina smiles sweetly at the blonde.

Not able to stay away any longer, Emma closes the distance and contact their lips. Sighing at the contact, she let's the wanted familiar electric feeling rush all over her body. She gave everything she got into the kiss. Pouring all the love and miss into the kiss.

She missed the brunette so much. If it wasn't for her or Henry, she would of gave up. It's this love that kept her strong.

"Your mother is wrong," Emma says against Regina's lips as the lean against their forehead, not wanting to break connect.

"What about?" Regina asks as she cups the blonde's face to keep her from leaving yet.

"That love is weakness," Emma tells her. "Love is strength." All her heart believes in it. Every nerve, fiber, mind and soul believes in it.

Regina stays quiet, not wanting to reply that she's sure will ruin the moment. So instead, she pulls Emma back her lips. Letting their love warm thief cold heart's once more.

Finally pulling away, Regina couldn't help but think how were they going to pull this off. Charming has his moments of doubts about her. Just wanting until she messed up. Snow is still her enemy, and they still hate each other. Though she moved on, and could forgive but she can't forget how the darkness consume her because Snow wasn't able to keep a secret. And she doubt Snow would be happy knowing her daughter and enemy hooked up.

"What's wrong?" Emma notices a change in Regina behavior.

"I just trying think what's going to happen now," Regina honestly tells Emma what's on her mind. Besides the pain she's fighting against, the thought of being ripped away from Emma seems more painful.

"I don't care what what people think," Emma quickies tells Regina. She doesn't want the distance. It hurts to have all these feelings and not able to express them.

"I think we should," Regina argues lightly back. She didn't want to have this conversation but it had to be done. "I've been redeeming myself but people still think bad of me. And I don't blame them."

"We can handle them together," Emma tells her. "Together we are stronger than separate."

"Let me try," Regina asks of Emma. She wasn't happy about it but she has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that acting as if nothing was happening between them might work for them. "I want to do this the right way."

"I understand that you come as a package deal. That this is new to you but I don't want that distance," Emma grabs Regina's hands, interlocking their fingers. "I love you. All of you."

"If you love me, you'll let me do this. I want this - I need this," Regina begs to Emma, to understand where she was coming from. "Let me show you who I really am."

Emma didn't know what to say. Regina wasn't someone who begged or asked of anything. It throw her off. She can understand the need to do this. And she didn't want to be the reason of not letting Regina doing something she needs.

"It won't be for long," Regina promises to the blonde. "I can't stay away from like you can't stay away from you. We are meant to be together. I just want to assure you a stable ground before jumping into this."

"Okay," Emma finally agrees. "I will do my best but I can't promise that I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."

Regina smiles and lean in for one more kiss, pouring all her love into it. Pulling away, she starts walking, heading to the shop, to reunit the family once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina and Emma enters just as Snow kiss Charming awake, breaking the sleeping really want to to see her parent's sappy love. She confronts Rumpelstiltskin alone in the main part of the shop. "We need to talk," Emma had questions that need answers.

"Yes. I believe apologies are in order."

Emma shakes her head. "No apologies necessary. I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here." She would of rather die than have Cora coming into the town. She doesn't blame for Regina to have doubt, she would thought the same if was in her shoes.

"Just remind me never to bet against you in the future, Miss Swan."

"It's not really a bet when the game is rigged, is it?" Emma asks.

"To what exactly are you referring?" Rumpelstiltskin ask in confusion.

"Your scroll. I saw it in your cell. You wrote my name again, and again, and again," Emma explains.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs, "just wanted to make sure it would stick."

"The ink – it was there all the time. You could've gotten out," Emma pointed out. Why stay in a cell, trapped forever when he could have escaped.

"I was exactly where I wanted to be," Rumpelstiltskin answers easily. "You needed to find that, so all this could occur." All of this planned for reasons, he knew what he was doing. All part of his big plan. The reason behind the Dark Curse.

"You created the curse, Rumpelstiltskin. You made me the savior. So everything I've ever done… It's exactly what you wanted me to do," Emma states.

"I created the curse, dearie, but I didn't make you. I merely took advantage of what you are – the product of true love. That's why you're powerful. And everything you've done, you've done yourself," Rumpelstiltskin corrects the blonde.

"So you don't know..." Emma trails off.

"Know what?" Rumpelstiltskin questions.

Emma wasn't sure if she should tell him this information but he's the only person that would know the answer. She would of asked Regina but Regina was a pawn in this game too. "Cora… Tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't. She was blasted back by something inside me. By… By-"

"By magic," Rumpelstiltskin finishes the sentence for Emma. "Whatever that was, I didn't do that. You did."

Now he'll have to calculated Emma's magic and Regina's new found magic. Just an unnecessary step back but it won't stop him for reaching his goal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone is still gathered at Mr. Gold's shop, conversatng about what happened and catching up. Henry approaches Regina, who is standing off to the side.

"I was right. You really have changed," Henry smiles up at his mom. Wrapping his arms around Regina, who at first was stiff and cautiously returns the hug. "Thank you."

The pain was unbearable but it was worth it. To have Henry look at her without seeing the Evil Queen. No longer was there doubt in his eyes. He only sees the woman, the mother who taken care of him from birth. "No. Thank you."

"Will you still continue my lessons?" Henry asks his mom. He finally been able to ride his horse. And he was getting better at sword fighting. He's sure his grandfather would love to teach him but he wanted his mom. She had a way of teaching that he understand.

Regina smiles, laying her head on her son's head. "If you still want me to continue your lesson, it'll be my pleasure."

"Awesome!" Henry hugs tighter.

Emma reenters the room and a smile forms on her lips. Seeing Regina and Henry happy, son and motherly love. Emma hasn't seen Regina this happy about having her son's love since she came here.

Regina opens her eyes to find Emma staring at them. She winks at the blonde and pierce her kiss to give an air kiss to the blonde.

"Do I finally get to go home, now?" Henry pulls away and ask his mom. He loves staying with his grandfather at Emma's and his grandmother's apartment but he misses his room.

"What do you mean, Henry?" Emma asks the kid, confused of what he's asking.

"I had him stay with Charming. For caution, due to everyone remembering and hating me," Regina explains to Emma. "And I would like him to continue to stay with you."

"But he's your son," Emma points out. Sure she gave birth, but by law, Regina is Henry's mother. And she promised that she'll never take Henry away from her. "I told you that I'll never take Henry away from you. It's not why I stayed."

Regina sees conflicting and hurt in Emma's hazel eyes. Quickly she let goes of Henry and walk over closer to Emma, "I know that. I'm saying that you are. But it's our son. We both have a right to share him."

"Our son?" It was all heard coming out of Regina's mouth.

Regina smirks, "you gave birth to him and I raised him. Our son." It was a huge step and she'll end up taking about it with Archie but the smile on Emma's face was worth it.

Emma was about to reply when the group turn their attention at them, interrupting their moment. "Emma, want to catch up over dinner?" Charming asks his daughter. They were finally together and he's going to take full advantage of.

Regina quickly steps back, putting space and distance between her and Emma. Standing up straight, composing herself in front of new eyes. "Hope you are ready to take care him, Miss. Swan."

Emma wanted to smile at Regina's way of changing the subject, to less the weight of overbearing parents. Regina read her like a book, understanding her well. "It won't be as organize as you, though."

"Of course not, Miss. Swan," Regina continues to act. "But I do trust you make sure he does his homework, go to bed early and eat well."

"You hungry, Henry?" Emma asks the kid.

"Yeah," Henry nods his head and joins Emma. "I'll see you later," Henry promises to his mom as everyone got out of the shop.

It took a lot of all her willpower to keep a straight face. Clenching her eyes shut, she wraps her arm around her stomach as she fights against the pain.

"Magic always has a price, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin watch Regina compose herself when he entered the room.

Setting her jaw, she stands up straight, forcing the pain to back of her mind. "A price that I'm willing to pay," Regina states.

"You can't keep the magic absorb in you," Rumpelstiltskin points out. "It'll consume you. You have to release it or it'll get out of control. And it might end up killing you."

Regina steps closer to Rumpelstiltskin, staring down coldly at him. She smirks evilly as she spoke. "I'll prove everyone wrong. You might think you know who I am. And this town think I'm always going to be who I am but you are all wrong. So worry about stay ahead of the game because I will be right behind you, ready to stop you."

Regina winks before she leaves her old master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the horizon, a large ship drawing near the town. Cora is holding a black wilted rose, while Hook inspects the town through a telescope.

"There it is," Hook says.

"Storybrooke," Cora states with a evil smile.

**So there you have it. My version of this episode. And before you angrily review/comment, let me explain. It's part of the bigger picture. And more realistic this way. I did thought about them being together and just telling Snow and Charming but I thought it would be better if it was under stressful reasons. And that's a hint. They won't be in the secret relationship forever, I promise it'll be sooner than you think.**

**With that said, review, comment, post your ideas or opinions. All of them are welcomed.  
**

**Now the next chapter is the winter returning episode that was another problem for us Swan Queen fandom. And don't worry, I already have a twist in mind. I'll have the next chapter soon, maybe Sunday night to help us OUaT lovers to have something to fill the time.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**I apologize for posting this chapter late. I had it half typed up on Saturday and could easily finish it by Sunday night but wasn't feeling it. For some odd reason, it wasn't coming out right. So I started over and retyped it. **

**I think this is the chapter most of you were probably waiting for. The episode that had both Swan Queen and Evil Regals happy and piss in the end. So hopefully I did justice of satisfying you, readers. **

**Just a warning, and a reminder at the same time, this episode has a twist, especially in the end. **

**Enjoy. **

"_You might have a strong heart," a familiar voice echoed in the darkness. "But I will break you. Slowly drowning your heart into insanity, torturing you into the darkness."_

Her heart was torn apart to a million pieces. Shattered to bits, never again to heal again. She became a hollow shell, empty and broken. Beyond from being fixed and glue together. The pain and hurt was too great to recover from. The darkness was her only escape, the only thing that numb her. Releasing her from her self torturing.

"_You are weak, and without me, you are nothing," the voice continue to echoed in the darkness that surround her. "You will forever be mine. To do what I please. All I have to do is snap my fingers and you'll be begging for mercy and forgiveness."_

Nothing never pleased enough. That her best wasn't enough. Even if it was perfect, something wasn't for her liking. Tied up and whipped to near exhaustion. Cuts and scars formed and imprinted into her skin. Healed to the naked eye but still bleed from the inside. Broken bones, stiff muscles and bruises were always expected. She would hold on as long as could, not showing any satisfaction but in the end, she screamed and cry in pain. Begging for it stop.

"_You will never be free," another familiar deeper voice echoed in the darkness. "You will be stuck to do what is expected from you. Never to do what you want, or say what you want. In my kingdom, you are lower than dirt. Disobey me, I'll punish you."_

Every day and night was same. Raise and teach a child that isn't hers, during the day. And at night, be submissive to a husband she does not love. If the treasure child wasn't pleased, she was punished. Abused and fucked over and over again. Not letting a tear drop, biting her lips so a scream wouldn't escape.

"_I take what I want. Do what I want. And you can't do anything about it," the deep voice speaks harshly. "You will learn your place."_

She had no friends, no one to talk to. Only her mind, anger and hatred. And it grew more and more as time went on as she stared herself in the mirror. Noting the new bruise and cuts on her body. The aching pain between her legs burning. You can beat, cut, stab, or rape her, but she does not like being tied and blindfolded. Not knowing when the hit will come or what's going on around her. The worst feeling in the world. But that's the punishment that he loved best. Her at her weakest.

"_Love is weakness!"_

Snapping her eyes open, she takes another sip of her delicious apple cider. Watching the fire dance around in the fireplace, trying to calm her mind. As the the magic felt thick in the air, pulsing through the walls and made her body tense. fingers flexing automatically.

It's been a week, since Emma and Snow was back, and there was nothing to do. It never fazed her that her schedule was free, not that she no longer the mayor. Her search to find a way to bring Emma and Snow back, filled her time. It took her mind how the town has exiled her into her home.

So she cleaned the mansion from head to two. It only took her two days to transform the mess she created back into the spotless home that it once was before. Every corner and surface is dust free.

The cleaning kept her mind busy. Kept her from thinking of the pain that burned in her body. It was a good distraction but like everything else in her life, it doesn't last long.

The side effect spread through her body like it was a poison. Making her feel small, claustrophobic within her own body. Boiling her blood, tempting her into that familiar darkness. It was almost like the dark magic that she once use. Challenging her, daring her to just give herself into the unwelcome magic.

She knew absorbing the electrifying green magic, she will be paying a deadly price. And a deadly price she's paying. The green magic daring to surface, to be used, causing her the worst pain she ever had to endure. A lesson she welcomed because she's glad Emma was back and in one piece.

She has to force air in and out of her lungs, suffer from blurry vision as she push against her stiff body. Her fingers spark, as the magic found it's way out of her body.

But like every painful experience, she didn't let it get the satisfaction. She continue to push to her limits. No matter how much she was pain, no matter how much she wanted it all go away. She fought back.

Releasing the magic was a no-no, out of the question. She doesn't know the damage t would cause or the cost of letting it free. Her control of her magic is keeping it at bay. Using the silver key to keep the source lock in her body but it didn't stop it from fighting back.

She tried to getting rid of it, transporting it to an object or bottling it up, but that search was put a stop. Even though it's ripping, burning her insides apart from the inside out, it's safer in her than outside when it could go in the wrong hands.

So instead she tried to tame the pain, to lessen it, to be numb to it. And no spell at her disposal were useful. Painkillers didn't do shit. With no other choice, the only thing that seems to numb her body if she dranked to oblivion. The cold strong drink, that burned her throat as it goes down, numb her mind from the pain.

She watch the fire crackle in the fireplace as the heat warmed up her numb body. She can feel her own magic not liking the introduction of another source of magic within her. A tug of war, fighting over who's going to stay in her body.

Hearing a bang at the door, snapping her awake. Getting up, Regina composes herself, absorbing the magic back into her body, leaving no evidence of magic lingering in the air. Just as she made her way to the front door, mask in place, no trace of pain or weakness. Finally opening the door.

She's greet by the beautiful blond, who made all the pain worth it. Especially when she's smiling that smile that she loves on the blonde's face. And her eyes was filled with happiness and love.

"Hey," Emma greets the brunette.

Regina looks around, just making sure that they were alone. "What are you doing here?"

"I've came to see you," Emma replies. It's been a week since coming back and she hasn't seen the brunette around. Red explain that Regina didn't leave the mansion unless she had to. That her presence still bothered a lot of people. It was the punishment that everyone was able to agree on. Exiling Regina in her own home.

"Well, in the case, come in," Regina steps to the side, opening the door wider, letting Emma in.

Emma eyes narrowed, Regina seemed more stiff and very tense. The brunette's body language was complete off. "Are you alright?" Emma asks in concern, worry can be heard in her tone.

Regina digs her hands deeper in pockets, clenching her fits as she forces a fake smile of reassurance. "Of course, dear. Never better."

Emma's lie detector went off. "You're lying."

Regina forgotten about Emma's 'superpower' can sometimes catch her lying. "Just been a tough week," Regina replies as she chose her words correctly. It wasn't a lie, it was the true.

"How so?" Emma questions, pushing the brunette to open up to her.

Regina smirks, as she takes a step closer to the blonde. Eyes locked, Regina licks her lips as she's hovering over Emma's lips, feeling Emma's breath against her own. "Because of this," Regina attacks Emma's lips, hungrily sucking Emma's soul, claiming her as hers.

Emma is the first to pull away, needing air. "I miss you," Emma confesses. All she wants to do is be with Regina but she respects the brunette's wishes. Though she hates not able express her love for the brunette.

"I know. I do too."

Taking a deep breath, calming her rapid pulsing heart. "I was wondering if you would come to Grannys' later. They are throwing a welcoming back home party for Snow and I." She knows and understands why Regina wouldn't want to come but Henry and her were really hoping for Regina to come. "Henry and I really want you to come," Emma begs for the brunette to agree.

Be in a room full of people that hate her except a very few handful that are neutral, doesn't really call out to Regina. But Regina was determine to prove that she isn't afraid of the townspeople or their opinions. They can stare and whisper all they want.

"Alright."

"Awesome. It's tonight at six and bring something if you want," Emma smiles, happy that Regina agreed to go. "I came over on my lunch break, and really need to go back." She didn't want to go but she needs to keep the peace in the town.

"I'm glad that you came over," Regina whispers, kissing Emma goodbye. "I'll see you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At six, everyone at Grannys' welcomed the mother and daughter safely back home. Catching up from what they miss. Talking about the adventures and struggle Emma and Snow had went through to find a way home.

Charming does a toast, glad to have his family back together. Just when everyone clinks glasses, Regina enters with a casserole dish. Popping her head in, smiling apologetic as she carefully enters. "Sorry I'm late."

The room goes completely quiet. Grumpy is the first to snap out of shock, he grabs a knife, ready to attack the Evil Queen. "What is she doing here?" Grumpy questions the group, not taking his eyes off the brunette woman.

"I invited her," Emma snaps at the dwarf. Ready to jump in front of Regina and defend her. "We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

Regina fought the smirk that wanted to form on her face. She loves when Emma is possessive. Willing to defend her to people who only see as the Evil Queen, not able to see past the awful history of her torturing them. Another reason why she loved the blonde.

"Didn't you think to tell us about it?" Snow demands an answer from her daughter, an explanation. Following Regina with her eyes, watching the brunette sits next to Henry at the counter. Red and Belle greet her arch enemies, starting a conversation.

"I tried," Emma states. "And it doesn't matter. She's trying to change for Henry. All she wants is given a chance to prove it. And I'm willing to give it to her."

"Emma, she tried to kill us – yesterday!" Snow points out.

Emma had to bit her tongue from lashing out at her mother. Snow was blinding herself of the past. "No, she didn't. And Henry wanted her here. I want her here," She says sternly, not leaving any room of further discussion.

"I agree with, Emma," Charming jumps into the conversation. Though he has his moments that he doesn't trust the brunette, but he can see Regina is trying. And she did help bring Emma and Snow back. That's good enough for now.

"You need to get over your grudge. She's Henry's mom. She took care of him for ten years. She loves that boy as if he's her own. And has all legal rights to the kid," Emma defends Regina, snapping at her mother to give Regina another chance.

Regina isn't the only person who had to prove themselves of their true self. They are treating her like she's the only villain in town. As if Rumpelstiltskin wasn't down the street. And they forget that Cora is the worst of all.

"You are right. I'll give her another chance," Snow agrees in defeat. Maybe she'll see the old Regina that she once loved.

Looking around the crowd, Emma's eyes land on her two favorite people in the whole world. Smiling as mother and son catch up from the past week of being apart.

"I'm glad you came," Henry smiles as Regina slices the lasagne she brought, giving him a piece. He miss being home, eating his mom's amazing food and sleeping in his own bed.

"Me, too." Though everyone was glaring at her with daggers, looks that can kill. Whispering about her, as if she can't hear them. She'll deal with it all just to see Emma and Henry smile and get to spend time with them.

"When can I go home?" Henry asks as he takes a bite of the delicious lasagne.

"Soon."

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" Grumpy looks down at the lasagne with caution.

"Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick," Regina corrects him, rolling her eyes she hands him over a plate.

"It's lasagne," Red rolls her eyes when she sees Grumpy suspiciously sniffs the lasagna. "Not a apple."

Mumbling underneath his breath, Grumpy takes it anyway, leaving Regina alone.

"Imagine if I brought dessert instead," Regina shakes her head at how ridiculous people think she just poison food. What a stupid way of ruining her chances of redeeming herself.

"I think you should stay away from apple until the townspeople warm up to you," Belle answers sincerely. She's the only person, besides Henry, to completely trust Regina. Not going by what she heard or what the story says.

When she was locked up, in Rumpelstiltskin's dungeon, Regina was the first human being she saw since her imprisonment. Regina visited the dark wizard once a blue moon, and stopped down in the dungeon and played chess. She saw a different side of the Evil Queen. A trapped soul lost in the darkness.

Regina laughs, and nods, agreeing with Belle. "I don't think anyone will ever eat a apple again."

Red reaches over the counter for Regina's hand. "Sooner or later, they have to move on." She did, and now Regina and her are friends. They now have each others back.

Regina just smiles, flashing a fake smile at the werewolf. She doubts any time soon or any time later in the future will they move on. She did a lot of things that she wished she did different but it happened and she's not going to pity herself. Just have to keep pushing forward and hope the best.

She just have to make the right decisions now and forever in the future. One wrong move and it's the stake for her. As long they don't blindfold her like last time. She rather face death with her eyes looking straight at it.

Later in the evening, the party is winding down. People have split off into groups to talk, while Regina sits alone in one of the booths. Swirling the spoon, watching the dark coffee liquid. Growing tired of talking in her mind, she grabs her coat and decides to leave. No reason to stay longer and the pain was starting to become unbearable.

Emma was listening to Archie talking about how well Regina was doing and how she was making peace with herself, without giving too much detail, not wanting to lose trust with the brunette. Seeing Regina exit from the corner of her eye, she follows her outside.

"Hey, not going to stay for cake?" Emma calls out the the brunette, making her stop halfway on the path. She didn't want Regina to leave yet.

Regina turns around, shaking her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

Emma nods her head, understanding that Regina wanted to go home. "Thank you for coming," Emma smiles tenderly. "It means alot to me. And to Henry too. He misses you."

"I'm glad I came," Regina smiles back. "I miss him too. I'm only allow to see Henry for horseback riding on Saturdays. With supervision. I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. I would love to have both of you over for dinner."

Any time with Regina, Emma can get, she'll take. Even as they stand outside, all she wanted to do was close the distance. "You can count on us."

"I really want to kiss you," Regina whispers, not wanting others to hear. After that scene when she walked in, all she wanted to do was claim those lips.

The pull was strong. Specially after being separated in two different worlds, the need to be together was huge. The body craving for the electric feeling that only the other can provide. Their heart beg to have the others love. Not able to stop thinking about each other at every second. And don't forget their soul wanting it's other half. The need to feel complete. And the only way to feel complete and please the pull is be together.

Emma takes a step forward but Regina holds hand out, stopping her from coming closer. Regina snaps around, looking around, up and down the street and up at the buildings. Eyes narrowing at the roof of one of the apartment buildings, she could've sworn she saw... Shaking her head, it was impossible. The magic was starting to make her see things.

"What is it?" Emma looks around, finding no one in sight.

"Nothing. Goodnight, Miss. Swan," Regina smiled, winking before leaving the blonde. Walking down the street, heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think she saw us?" Hook asks Cora as they watch Regina walk down the stair, heading back home.

"I doubt it," Cora replies.

"So what's the plan than?"

"Making my daughter miserable. Manipulate her to come straight into my arms." Cora smiled wickedly, eyes shining with mischief. Let the games begin. Regina will be begging for her help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archie is walking his dog at the docks. Not wanting to waste the beautiful day. Pongo starts barking, pulling forward, seeing Regina approaching them.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Regina?" Archie asks, smiling at the brunette.

Regina looks around, nodding her head, "yes indeed." Bending down, patting the excited domination.

Archie notice a green spark as Regina patted Pongo, and he isn't the only one who notice. Regina quickly shove her hands in her pocket, snapping straight. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to make you don't tell anyone, especially Miss. Swan, about our sessions. I don't want anyone knowing details of my secrets," Regina answers.

"I don't worry, I won't be betraying your trust. As far as anyone is concern, you come to see me as an example of your commitment to change," Archie tells her, understanding why Regina was asking. "I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Doctor? Doctor?! Need I remind you got your PhD from a curse?" Regina snorts, rolling her eyes. "But it's the closest thing I got to an contract."

"Hey! Is everything okay here?" Red runs up to them, looking between the two.

Regina nods, "just wanted to make sure no one will know what we discus during my sessions."

"I can be trusted. I assure you," Archie promises.

"You're lucky I've changed, or those promises and vows mean nothing to me," Regina points out the to human cricket. After what happened to Daniel because Snow wasn't able to keep a secret, she never trusted anyone ever again. Though she doesn't fully trust anyone, she's going to try and hope and pray that it doesn't stab her in the heart again.

"Aww, is the Evil Queen becoming soft?" Red teases the brunette.

Regina glares at the werewolf, "go take yourself for a walk."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Should I get you a leash or..."

Red glares at the brunette, "you are a bitch."

"I might act like one but at least I'm not one," Regina shots back. Smiling in success in victory as she watch Red roll her eyes and continue on her jog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Red was closing up the diner for the evening, can't wait to go home to Belle. Red narrows her eyes when she sees Regina enter Archie's office across the street.

Something didn't felt right. Regina's scent didn't hit right in Red's nose. She could've swear Regina's scent was and always will be apples. And the dark look in Regina's eyes made her shiver in fear.

She'll talk to Regina in the morning. Right now, she wants to get home and hang out with Belle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archie yawn and stretch as he takes a break away from what he's working on. Looking over to the door, hearing a knock. Pinto snaps up, growling.

Answering the door, ignoring Pongo odd behavior. "Ou, hello Regina," Archie greets to former Evil Queen.

"I know it's late, but I was hoping we can talk."

Archie smiles, nods his hard. "Sure. Come on in." Letting Regina in, Pongo begins barking and growling.

Archie was surprise at Pongo's behavior. Pongo loved Regina. Always resting his head on her lap, or lays by her feet. "Hush, Pongo. You know Regina."

Going to his filing cabinet to retrieve Regina's file. "I know how hard it is. Real change can often be a… A struggle." Turning around with file on hand, Regina appears behind him.

"I couldn't agree more," Regina smirks.

Archie's hair at the back of neck raised. "Regina, is there something-" Regina grabs Archie by the neck and lifts him into the air.

Pongo gets up and begins barking, but Regina magically silences and freezes him.

"You aren't Regina, are you?"Archie questions as he struggles against the brunette's grip. Regina wouldn't attack Pongo, an animal that can't defend itself.

As a cloud of purple smoke begins to flow from Regina's hand. "Very observant of you," Regina transform back to Cora, smiling down at the human cricket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what was it like? Over there?" Henry ask Emma while they eat breakfast at Granny's before school.

"Well, let's see. There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me," Emma tells her son. "And…more ogres."

Henry smiles, "Awesome." He wishes he was there, to really see the world where all fairy tales come from. To witness and experience it himself.

Emma chuckles, "kid, we got to work on your sense of awesome." Checking the time, "come on. It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus."

"It's okay. I can go on my own."

"I know that you can. But I have to head out anyways. I kill two birds with one stone," Emma explains as they exit the diner, where they are greeted by a distressed Pongo.

Henry bends down, patting the domination, trying to calm the dog down. "Hey, Pongo. It's okay. It's okay."

Emma looks around looking for the owner to be a few feet behind. "Where's Archie?"

"Emma, something's wrong," Red stresses out as she bolts out of the diner, insane down to the dog.

"How do you know?" Emma asks but once the words came out of her mouth, she face palm. "Never mind. The wolf thing."

"I'm going to walk to the bus stop," Henry senses that Emma is going to be busy today.

"Okay," Emma waves Henry goodbye, watching him head to the bus. Snapping attention back to the dog as it runs off.

"Follow him," Red instructs the blonde to follow Pongo.

Pongo leads them to the door of Archie's office, which is slightly ajar. Warning bells were going off in Emma's head.

"Archie?" Emma enters the office, spotting Archie lying on the floor.

Emma rushes over, "Archie?" Shaking the man, getting no response, she checks for a pulse. "Oh, hell."

"What? What is it?" Red asks in concern, seeing Emma's face became pale.

Emma shakes her head, not wanting to say the words out loud. "Who would do this?" Archie was a good man, wouldn't hurt a fly.

"...Regina," Red whispers. Regina was changing, redeeming herself. She wouldn't have thrown it all away so soon. It made no sense.

"What does Archie's murder have to do with Regina?" Emma snarls at the werewolf.

"Regina came here last night. I saw her enter when I was closing up the diner," Red explains to the blonde. "But something wasn't right and it still doesn't seem right."

"Regina wouldn't kill Archie. He was helping her," Emma points out, defending her lover. Regina promised that she won't go back, that she wanted to move forward.

"That's why it doesn't make sense. There are four different scents, but none are her's." Red smells the air, "There is Pongo's, Archie's is very fainted which is very odd, the one that smelled when I saw Regina last night and another."

"What you mean Regina's scent smells different?" Emma asks, still confuse of how Red's werewolf abilities work.

"Everyone has a scent. Regina smells like apples but when she breathed the air last night, Regina's scent was completely different, more dark. "It was more dark and evil. Even when Regina was the Evil Queen, it was apples."

"So why would Regina have another person scent?"

"Good question but a better question is why is Archie's scent is faded when he's right here?"

"Because he's dead?"'Emma tries.

Red shakes her head, "then why is Archie's body giving out another smell at the same time?"

They have to get to bottom of it this. Or this is going to end bad. Something in Emma's gut tells her that she'll be paying a price.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina is sitting in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's station. Waiting be told why she's doing there. She hasn't done anything out of the agreement. She stays in her home and only comes out to see Archie or food.

Looking down at her folded hands, waiting for Emma to enter and explain to her why she demanded her here. She wanted to see the blonde but not like this.

Emma and Charming enter, while Snow watches through the glass with Red.

Regina looks at the three charming family members and could help from rolling her eyes. "Glad to see the Sheriff's station's now a family business," Regina bit back the snort. "Why am I here?" Regina gets straight to the point.

Emma bit her lip, stopping herself from smile. One thing that won't change about the brunette is her being blunt and getting to the point. "You know why you're here."

If she knew why she was here, she wouldn't have wasted her breath in asking. "I must of missed the memo that I'm now a mind reader. Clearly the reason why I asked is because I don't know the answer."

"Because of Archie."

Regina looks at Emma confused, "oh, it's now against the law to get professional help with someone on the good side?"

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them," Charming barks at the brunette, glaring down at the brunette.

Regina eyes widen, complete shocked at the news. "Archie's dead?"

"Stop it, Regina. Red saw you going into his office last night." Regina is starting to lose her touch, after all their history, she should've known better than to try to lie to their face.

"Then she's lying. I was home all evening," Regina points out to Charming. Turning to Emma, she can't believe she was just standing there, not defending her. "After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness."

"You've been caught before," Charming points out back. Turning to his daughter, "come on, Emma. Who do you think's lying – Red, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?"

Emma looks back into the dark orbs staring up at her. Probably wondering what she's doing or thinking. She motions Charming to follow her out, to discuss the matter.

Joining Red and Snow outside of the interrogation room. Snow is the first to ask. "So what do we do with her now?"

"Lock her up," Charming answers.

Emma shakes her head, "we can't lock her up, because she didn't do it."

"You really believe her?" Charming looks at his daughter with disbelieve.

"I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know," Emma explains. Her superpower didn't go off when they told about the human cricket being dead. She looked completely shocked and sad at the news.

"Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry, but-" Snow beginning talking to her daughter until Red cuts her off.

"She's changing Snow. Archie and her were actually friends, she trusts him with all her secrets," Red defends the brunette. "And she's right about this. She didn't do it. She would've made sure that there was no evidence. And also she smells like apples, last night she smell completely different."

"She could've cover her scent," Snow argues back.

"No magic or magic, you can't cover your scent. Your looks and voice but not your scent," Red points out. Snow should know more about magic than all of them but her best friend is blinded by the past.

"Also the old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her," Emma tells her parents. Regina didn't do it, she's sure of it. She promised and Regina is a woman of her word.

"With all due respect, you don't know her like we do," Charming replies.

"Maybe that's the problem," Emma snarls at her father. "I know in your kingdom, she was the Evil Queen. But here, she's Regina. And I'm still the Sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty."

Nobody will come anywhere near the brunette over her body. She can see in Regina's eyes that she didn't do it. And if she did, she wouldn't have left clues, Evidence behind.

Snow isn't going to be able to change Emma's mind. Or convince her that Regina could be playing them all. She wants to believe Regina is redeeming her but last time she gave Regina a chance, it end up failing.

"So… Uh, what do you suggest we do?"

"Let her go," Emma tells the group.

"Emma, sh-" Charming tries to argue back.

"We let her go, and then we find the truth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Charmings and Red go searching for evidence in Archie's office. While Red sniff the air, trying to find what would be hidden by the naked eye, anything to find evidence. They look around to see what is off by the naked eye.

Charming is looking through the filing cabinet for Regina's file. "Huh. Regina's file – it's empty," Charming drops the folder to ground.

"So she did it. She killed the kindest soul in this town. A man who only cared about helping," Snow is convince that this is the proof that Regina did it.

"Just because her file is empty, doesn't prove anything," Emma rolls her eyes. "Fingerprints, blood samples, hair, and stuff like that."

"And why would she take her file? The only thing in it are notes. Notes that he makes as they move forward. Ways of keeping her temper calm and whatever. Red crosses her arms over her chest, "is not like her secrets are in there. No point of taking it if there is nothing to give her away."

Charming and Snow look at their old dear friend with disbelief. Its though Red has forgiven Regina for all the pain she caused to them. She should be on their side. She saw Regina come in here with her own eyes.

"You shouldn't fall easy to Regina's act," Snow says in disappointment.

"Act?" Emma jumps into the conversation. "Regina has magic for god sake. If she wanted us all to pay and take Henry, she would of done it the moment she was able to use it."

"It doesn't matter, all evidence points at her," Snow points out.

That was true. And out in the open to be found... "Maybe that's the point."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how it is in fairytale land, but in the real world, it's usually hard to find evidence," Emma explains to her fairy tale parents. "But this has been way too easy. Unless, someone wants us to find evidence."

"So you think she was framed?" Snow questions out loud.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened in this town..." Emma trails off, remembering someone frame Regina for treating Henry wrong.

"Who would want to frame her?" Charming asks. Who would have the guts to go against Regina.

Snow snorts, "that's a long list, present company included."

Emma had to agree, "yeah. But there's only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want."

"The only person who has the guts to go head to toe against Regina," Red adds.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah… Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited," Rumpelstiltskin smiles as the Charming walk in, along with Red. "You have your mother's chin, Miss Swan."

"We know that you killed him."

"And your father's tact," Rumpelstiltskin says dryly.  
"I'm guessing Someone's dead?"

"Dr. Hopper."

"Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?"

Emma leans over the counter, looking straight into the wizard's eyes. "Because all the evidence points to Regina."

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" Rumpelstiltskin questions the blonde.

"It's a frame job," Emma points out.

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her," Snow reminds the older man.

"Nice to see your memory's still intact, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin looks at Snow. "But this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. It wasn't me."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because I can prove it. Ask the witness," Rumpelstiltskin tells them.

"No one was there," Emma points out.

"Well, that's not strictly true now, is it?"

"Pongo is just a dog," Red says. "And unless you speak dog, how is Pongo going to tell us anything?"

"Through magic, of course," Rumpelstiltskin answers. "It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to… Extract his memories."

"Extract?" everyone asks at once, no one liking the word.

Rumpelstiltskin lifts his arms in surrender, "you don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing."

"Why should we trust you? Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us?" Emma questions the older man. Cora was able to trick them, that means so can he.

Rumpelstiltskin smirks, "because I'm not going to be the one using magic – you are."

"Me? How?" Emma didn't see that coming, that caught her off guard.

"You have it within you. Told me so yourself."

"Emma, you don't have to do this," Snow jumps into the conversation.

Emma didn't really have a choice. She has to clear Regina's name. And this was their only lead. "If it tells us something about Archie's death, then so be it."

Red went to bring Pongo over to the shop. Rumpelstiltskin takes a dream catcher out of one of the cupboards and holds it up. "Do you know what this is?"

"A dream catcher."

"Well… It's capable of catching so much more." He slowly runs the dream catcher along Pongo's back, which causes it to start glowing a bright yellow.

"What is that?" they ask, staring at the glowing object.

"Memories,"'Rumpelstiltskin answers. "Now, Miss Swan. You show us how."

"How? It's just a jumble," Emma looks at the dream catch as of it was a alien.

"Will it. Will it, and we shall all see."

Emma takes the dream catchers and holds it in front of her. She concentrates on the jumbled swirl in the middle of the dream catcher, but nothing happens.

"I can't," Emma says in defeat.

"Yes, you can," Rumpelstiltskin tells her. "You just need to believe in yourself."

Emma closes her eyes once more, willing herself that she can do it. Causing the jumble to transform into an actual image. In the dream catcher, Pongo's memories of 'Regina' entering Archie's office play.

"Regina." The memory gets to the part where 'Regina' grabs Archie's neck. Emma drops the dream catcher and lets it fall to the floor. "This can't be true..."

"You saw it with you own eyes," Rumpelstiltskin points out. "Magic is many things but faking a memory is not one of their many uses."

"Are we really going to use the dog as evidence?" Red seriously asks. "It's as bad as if we use the file as evidence."

"Red, I don't want to believe it too but..." Emma tries to reason with her. She doesn't want to believe that Regina would go back her old ways but everything is pointing at her.

"This is stupid. You are throwing away logic," Red growls at Emma. "Who's right mind in this world would use what a dog saw to prove what someone did? We didn't even do an autopsy, to confirm the death."

"What do you want me to do?!" Emma snaps.

"Follow your gut!" Red snaps back. "Supposedly you have a 'superpower.' Did Regina lie to you when she said she didn't kill Archie?"

"No, she didn't but explain why you saw her and Pongo's memory." If they had other leads, she would be the first to jump on it. Anything to prove Regina's innocent but things weren't looking good. It's like Katherine's murder case.

"Explain the scents," Red throws back.

"We shouldn't take chances. Everything points back to Regina. She's guilty," Snow speaks up.

Emma set her jaw and rush out of the shop. She has to talk to Regina, something isn't right.

"Emma! Wait. Where are you going?" Charming calls out, following his daughter to the sidewalk.

"I need to talk to Regina," Emma replies, not stopping as she makes her way to the mansion.

"Well, can we talk about this?" Snow asks.

Emma stops and turns around to face her parents. "What's there to talk about?"

"What are you going to do, now that we know she's guilty?" Snow questions.

"We don't know that for a 100% sure," Emma points out. What Red told her synced in. They can't use Pongo's memory as evidence. Or the file. The file can mean anything. Anyone could've grab it. Pongo saw Regina but so did Red but both didn't smell her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her. Unlike you, I'm not quick to judge," Emma answers. "I've been a bounty hunter for a long time. And I know when something isn't fitting right, that something is missing. The piece of the puzzle that will bring everything together."

"Then we will come with you," Charming declares. "She has powers now, you'll need back up."

"No," Emma shakes her head. "Thank you for helping out when I was gone but you aren't cut out to do this."

"I'm your father, Emma."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sheriff, and will chose my partner. And that's Red." She's glad that she found her parents but she needs space. "This isn't a family thing. This is serious. Someone is dead and we are accusing someone because of their past. You are blinded by your hatred, that you are not considering that she might be really innocent."

Charming snorts, crossing his arms over his chest, "it sounds like you think there is still good in her."

"There is," Emma nods. "I believe it with all my heart and soul. She's no longer the Evil Queen you once knew. Or the Regina that saved you. She's a new person, a product of both, an amazing person who is both evil and good."

Snow narrows her, "it sounds like you love her..."

Emma looks at her mother for second and then looks away. "I'm going to talk to Regina. Ask her more questions. I'll see you later."

"I'm coming with," Red follows, leaving the two marry couple alone, not able to stay near them when they are being unreasonable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina drags her body around her empty house, slowly making her way around. Her body screamed in pain, every muscle aching, her insides ripping apart at each step. For something that was suppose to help the good, hurts like a bitch. And that's putting it lightly.

She would never have guessed her day would turn out like this. Being framed for killing a good dear friend, who has help her control a new source of magic. To keep her temper in check. Making sure she didn't lose faith or hope of change. Helping her to redeem herself, to prove herself.

And to make it worse, Emma thinks she did it. Siding with her parents, blaming her for killing Archie. She's the Evil Queen, it only makes sense that she would murder Archie. Damn them for being simple minded. They can't open their eyes to see that she is trying.

It's not though she blames them of jumping to conclusion but Emma? How can Emma believe she would do it. Dare question her after she did for the blonde. It hurts. Hurts worse than Daniel being taken from her.

Hearing a knock on her door, Regina goes to open it. She finds Emma's green eyes staring straight at her. Looking around, making sure that the blonde was alone. Eyes harden, staring right back, "Miss Swan. I assume you're here to apologize."

"I saw you do it."

"What?" Regina questions confusedly.

"I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie,"

Regina shakes her head, not understanding what Emma was blabbing about. "What are you talking about? How is that even possible?"

"Magic," Emma says simply.

That got Regina's full sided attention. "You-" Regina looks into Emma's cold hazel eyes, not believing her ears.

Emma nods, "I saw what happened, and it was you."

There was no way Emma figure out how to use magic on her own, unless it was back in the other land but there would be no one to teach her. So someone had to show and explain to the blonde. "Rumpel... He helped you."

"Helped me see the truth. The obvious truth and should've known."

"You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?" Regina snaps at the blonde, hurt that Emma was going to trust the imp instead of her.

"Didn't trust him, that's why I used magic instead."

"I hope he warned you, then." Regina crosses her arms over her chest, "explaining everything about using magic."

"About what?" Emma questions back.

"That magic always comes with a price."

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay," Emma shrugs.

Woah. Woah. How is she going to pay for Emma using magic. How the hell does that even work. "How's that?" Regina questions the blonde.

"Henry. He believed in you. His heart's going to break. That's both our prices."

Regina can feel the blood drain from her face. Her heart was already stabbed as Emma stands here, blaming her for the death of Archie. Now she can feel her heart being ripped at the mention of Henry going against her. Both of those she loves going against her, not believing that she's innocent. "No. I will not let you poison Henry against me."

"It's an interesting word choice, since you already did," Emma says with venom as she turns to leave the distress brunette behind.

"I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!" Regina snaps at the blonde, as she follows her out to the walkway. She will not let her take the one person who's grounding her.

"He's not yours! He's mine! And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near him!" Emma snaps back at the brunette.

Regina froze, as she stare at Emma in shock. This isn't Emma. Her Emma. Emma wouldn't have use Henry against her even if she did wrong. The blonde believed that there are two sides to a story. As she stares into the cold hazel eyes, she realize that the pull to be closer, or the warmth, wasn't there.

Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, Regina catches a blast of blue magic. Looking at the familiar orb, she looks over to see Blue. Emma didn't come alone. They were here to capture her and to punish her for something she didn't even do. She was set up and she can't believe they are stooping this low.

Feeling her blood boil, completely hurt, she casually tosses the magic orb "Did you really think that would work again?" Regina spoke with venom as she casually tosses the magic orb on the ground near Blue. Turning her attention back to the blonde, "so much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

Emma shrugs, it didn't matter any longer. "I don't need it. I already won."

The magic in Regina wanted out, to leash out with the new raw power of her emotions. Wanting to do damage and make someone pay for making her feel hurt, betrayed and crushed. Her fingers were itching to be release.

"There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be."

Regina jaw clench, feeling her anger bottle up, she clenched her jaw, holding back. Though the words stab right through her, she still loves Emma. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"You are and alway will be the Evil Queen," Emma snarls with venom, looking into the dark orbs, seeing all the hurt and defeat.

"Don't believe her!" a voice snaps their attention to the front of the yard.

Regina eyes widen, seeing Emma and Red come out of the yellow car trap, running towards her. She looks back at the 'Emma' in front of her, "who are you?"

Before Regina was able to get an answer. 'Emma' disappears in a puff of purple smoke, leaving the group confused, looking at each other for answers. But before Regina or anyone could demand answers, Regina's was almost tackle to the ground. Catching herself, placing her hands on another's hips, her lips are attack.

Sighing at the contact, Regina and Emma kiss deeply, pouring the raw emotion of what they are feeling about what just happened. Their entire world disappear as their senses are filled with only the sound of their pulsing heartbeat. Letting the electricity numb their body, satisfy of being together.

Pulling away, Emma leans against Regina's head, looking into the dark orbs. "I told you that I promise, I will never take Henry away from you. And that I love all of you, that includes the Evil Queen phase."

"I love you," Regina whispers to Emma. Feeling her heart once more heal, now knowing that it wasn't really Emma that was ripping it apart. That she's still on her side.

"Not to break or ruin the moment but who the hell was that?" Red breaks the two apart as she gets them back at the topic at hand.

"I thought it was Emma," Blue speaks up. "She came to me asking help to get Regina powerless to bring her in."

"I thought the same," Regina states in disappointment to herself. She can't believe she was fooled.

"One thing for sure is that, who ever it is, it's the same scent from last night and in Archie's room," Red tells them. "Someone with magic, to disguise themselves as others."

"The only people that know any kind of magic are Rumpel, the fairies and I," Regina points out. "I know of a few others but they are...unavailable."

"Unavailable?"

"Well, you did take down one of the well known villain just a two months ago to get the egg," Regina explains. "The others I don't know where they are. They can be still stuck back in our land or here somewhere with my mother."

"Are fairies capable of disguising themselves?" Emma asks Blue.

"We can't use our magic for personal use, only to help others," Blue answers.

Red looks at Regina, "someone wants you."

Regina shakes her head, a light bulb went off in her head. "No. they want me broken, vulnerable, me at my weakest... And I have a bad feeling I know who it is..." It makes sense, the missing puzzle piece. And she can't stop the fear of what's going to happen if she's right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're back. So, did you get what you wanted?" Hook asks as he sharpen his hook.

"Sadly, my plan didn't turn out as planned," Cora replies. "But I have a plan B. My daughter' will lose everything."

"Ah. Well, aren't you mum of the year?" Hook asks dryly.

"I'm doing what is needed," Cora huffs.

"What about what I need? You promised you'd help me get my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin," Hook snarls at the older woman.

"And I've already started. Or didn't you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of your ship?"

Hook snaps up, "a gift? What is it?"

"Not what. Who."

The two of them enter the invisible ship, where Cora leads Hook to the bottom level of the boat. She opens up a grate, allowing Hook to look inside.

"Who's that?" Hook questions.

"Someone privy to Storybrooke's deepest secrets, including Rumpelstiltskin's. Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here." Cora looks at Archie coldly, with mischief, "Can't you, Dr. Hopper?"

"If that's him, then who did you kill?"

Cora shrugs, "how do I know? It's my first day in town."

"You disguised the body to look like him. If death wasn't punishment enough… Marvelous work."

"Thank you. Now you'll have all the knowledge you'll need. It may take some work, but this cricket will chirp," Cora smirks.

"Aye. That he will," Hook smirks also, looking down at the human cricket.

**Review, comment, tell me what you thought. Your ideas and opinions are always welcome. **

**I might be able to post before the end of Sunday night. Maybe. It all depends if I don't crash from the crazy weekend I have plan. I have a good twist for the next chapter for all to look forward to. **


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm glad that you guys loved the last chapter. It was the most stupidest episode the writers of OUaT ever scripted. As if all common sense doesn't exist in Storybrooke or in fairy tales... Just made me want to pull my hair. So I did what most followers did. Twist and turn this episode of how it should've happen. **

**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update. Weekend was crazy and trying to type this up was a difficult task, but finally here it is.. **

**So here is episode 11 of season 2, the outsider with a twist that I hope you guys are going to like. **

**Enjoy**

"Archie would want you to go," Red begs Regina to come to the funeral.

"I'll mourn for him from here," Regina takes another sip of her coffee. She was never good at saying goodbyes for those she cares. And Daniel is a good example of how she handles it.

"Archie was your friend," Red points out. "The first person, besides Henry, to trust you."

"I know that and I will always be in his debt but my presence is still unwelcome," Regina argues back.

After explaining what happened, that someone disguise themselves as Regina to murder Archie, people are still doubting it. She understands that she can never make up for the past. That no one will truly forgive her, but they can move forward. She just have to prove that she can.

"So, nothing I say will convince you to come?"

Regina shakes her head. She had things to do. She needs to find out who the person behind of setting her up. Disguising themselves as herself and Emma. They went to full extent to make her unhappy... to take away all her hard work of changing.

"Alright," Red sighs in defeat. "I'm going to go. I'll come by later with Belle. She's dying to play chess with you once again."

"You are welcome to come over anytime. My schedule is very open lately. Take full of advantage if I was you," Regina tries to joke around of her being no longer Mayor. "She was the only challenger I ever had the pleasure to play against."

"Belle says that she's surprised that your army fell against Snow's. That you knew the war field better than anyone else. It was pure luck for Snow and Charming's army to win."

Regina looks up from the dark liquid to look at Red. Letting the info slip in, remembering the memories of that night. "Well, I was never meant to win where I was destine to fall. No matter what move I do, I was trapped."

"The good always win, I guess."

"Exactly," Regina agrees. "You have to be a fool to bet on the opposite side. It'll end up your last call. And Archie should've known better, and you should learn from that."

The absorb magic was starting to fill her mind with thoughts. Making her doubt herself, poisoning her mind with false accusation. Numbing her mind of seeing the truth and filling it with lies.

Their world was simple to the point. Their system was only made of two parts. Either you are good or bad. Never in the middle. You have to choose a side. And she's on the side of return.

"If I learned one thing from being stuck in this world is that, there is no such thing as magic but that their is faith and hope," Red speaks up, thinking her life as Ruby. "That there are fifty shades of every color."

"You sound like Archie."

"Well, someone has to keep reminding you not to give up," Red shrugs.

Regina just stay quiet, nothing to say. Not looking away from the milky coffee liquid, she listens to Red leaving the house. Being left alone once more. Quickly deciding what she's going to do now. She finishes the cup of coffee, Regina got up and went to get some answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe that he finally figure out how to do it. After so many fail attempts, he can now cross the town line. Now he can plan on finding his son and keep his memory.

"Someone seems very happy all of a sudden," a voice spoke behind him, gaining his attention away from the bottle in his hands.

"Ah, Regina. I was wondering when you'll be back," Rumpelstiltskin turns around, smiling at his student. "Anything that I can help you with?"

"Just needed air," Regina replies, looking around the shop.

Rumpelstiltskin eyes Regina carefully, studying her as she just stands in front of him. "The magic making you feel smaller, isn't it dearie?"

"I think the side effects are getting worst," Regina admits, "but it's nothing I can't handle."

"That magic will kill you. From the inside out. The longer it stays the more poison it will feed you," Rumpelstiltskin tells her. "Slowly, it will end you."

Regina just stares at her old teacher in the eyes. She can see a real concern, that after all their history he does care about her well being. He always looked after, even though it was mess up and it was for his benefit.

"What's the potion for?" Regina changes the subject.

Rumpelstiltskin lifts the potion, staring at it as if it was the answer to all his questions. "This is my ticket out of here."

"To find your boy." She figured it out. Why Rumpel wanted her to cast the curse. So, he can search for his son. He knew what he was doing. Though he acts like he doesn't. "I give you the best of lucks."

"Thank you," Rumpelstiltskin grips the bottle tightly. "You were the only one who understands why this is important to me."

"That's because I would've done anything to bring Daniel back," Regina replies honestly. Rumpel might be a ass but he did care once. Just like her, the magic and power consume them. They were more alike than they like to admit.

Rumpelstiltskin pockets the small bottle, not wanting anything back to happen to it. "I will find him. I won't quit until I do."

"And you'll do anything to do so. Not caring who goes down, as long it gets your son back," Regina states serious.

"When did I care about others? It's only my happiness that matters."

"So, what's stopping you from going now?" Regina asks, staring hard at the older wizard. If he found a way to keep his memory and cross the line, he should be long gone by now.

"I have a few loose ends to take care of. I have to make sure that nothing will get in my way of me getting my son."

"And who would get in your way?" Regina questions. If anyone knows that another presence was in town, Rumpel would know.

"I don't know," Rumpelstiltskin answers honestly, "but I do know that they went to huge lengths to excuse you of murder."

Regina looks hard into Rumpel's eyes, "do you think Cora found a way here?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs, "I don't doubt it a second but we should be careful. I don't trust Cora as far as I can throw her. Just keep your eyes open." Cora was someone who he would rather not deal with. That her destructive nature is a force not to be mess with. "And if it's her. You need to be ready to do whatever it takes."

"I will make a deal with the devil if I have to," Regina vows. Her mother was going no where near Henry or Emma. She refuses for them to get involve. The battle is between her and her mother and nobody else.

"You might have to call in old allies."

Regina's eyes lands on an object, reminding her of the olden days, back when she was the Evil Queen and the damage they did together. "I won't summon them unless it's a necessary and only option."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't blame the brunette. Calling all villains would be a bad idea. Might cause more problems instead of solving them. And it might be their only chance against whatever Cora has plan.

"If it's Cora. We play it off. Figure out her plan and see from there." If she knows her mother, which she does, Cora would manipulate her. To bring her to her knees, broken and begging her for her help.

"A temporary truce."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several of the Storybrooke residents are gathered around a casket and a tombstone. It reads 'Archibald Hopper – Friend and Conscience'.

Snow sighs, taking a steady breath. She might be good at giving speeches but not for someone who she cared deeply, that is no longer with them. "Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend. And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying… Archie, we'll be listening."

Everyone says their goodbyes to the dead human cricket and staring heading back to move on with their lives. Red pull Belle against her as they walk back to town, leaning down to Belle's ear, "I still don't think that body is Archie's," Red whispers to her girlfriend. "His scent is nowhere here."

Belle slightly turns her head, not wanting another else to hear their conversation. "I wouldn't be surprise if the body is disguised too."

Red and Belle stop in front of the library. "Well, later we are going to Regina's. We can discuss this with her and Emma. Call me if need anything." Leaning down, kissing Belle's lips before heading back to the diner.

Smiling as she watch her girlfriend head back. Entering the library and grabs a handful of books to put away. She runs into a man, who is reading a book in one of the aisles. "Uh, sorry. The… The library's not open yet."

Hook smirks, "oh. I'm not here for the books, love."

Narrowing her eyes at the cocky man, staring at him. He looked very familiar, she seem him before. Her eyes widen, "You. You're the one who broke into my cell at the Queen's palace."  
Belle runs out into the main part of the library, "You wanted to kill Rumpelstiltskin."

"That's right. And I still do," Hook follows her. Belle was the only person who lived with the old wizard the longest. She had to know something. And he's going to get it out of her. He will kill Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle pushes a cart of books on top of Hook and runs into the elevator. She shuts the door right as Hook frees himself from the pile and dashes towards the elevator, but the door shuts in his face. Pulling out her cellphone, pressing speed dial, praying for Red to pick up.

"Hey, Belle," Red's voice greeted on the other line.

"Red, I'm… I'm in the elevator. There's a man here. He broke in. He wants to kill me," Belle rushes out. Her heart pulse kicked up as she listens to the pounding.

"Belle? You're… You're breaking up. Who's in the library?" Red worry tone replies back.

"…Pirate-" Belle tries to explain to Red who the man was.

"Belle?"

"…A hand. Missing a hand-" Belle continues explaining, hoping Red would rush over.

"Belle?" Red calls out, concern can be heard.

"Hello?" The line cuts out and Belle hangs up the phone. "Damn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Red snaps the phone shut and rush out of the diner, calling behind her that she's taking an early break that something came up. Once outside, taking in her werewolf speed, Red runs down the street, heading to the library.

Entering the

Entering the library, Red finds it empty, nobody in sight. Not wanting to start freaking out, Red sniffs the air, following Belle's scent. Walking to the elevator, she opens the door.

The moment the doors open and Belle realize it was Red, she runs into her lover's arm. "Belle?" Belle hears the worry and concern in Red's voice.

Feeling Belle's arms tighten around her, just staying quiet. She can feel the want and need that Belle is feeling for her to comfort her. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay," Red whispers against Belle's hair, rubbing her hands out and down her back.

Belle takes a careful breath, "Where… Where is he?"

"Who?" He? He who? Red can smell another scent but she can't place who it is.

"Captain Hook."

"As in the most fear pirate of the Neverland's seas?" She heard the stories but never met the man.

Belle nods.

"Why would we want you?" Red can feel the jealousy growl from both her and the wolf inside not liking someone wanting their Belle.

"Because I was the prisoner of Rumpelstiltskin," Belle quickly answers Red, feeling the deep growl inside the girl. "He thinks I know his weakness."

"What makes him think that?"

Belle wasn't sure how she could explain to Red about what she did when she was Rumpelstiltskin's prisoner. "We need to see Regina. Now." Regina will know what to do or what to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle bangs on the mansion's front door, demanding for the former mayor to quickly open the door. If she didn't think this was important she would be more patient but this was matter of life and death.

Regina finally opens the door, confusion was shown her features, surprise to see the other two brunette's at her doorstep. "What's going on?"

"We have a problem," Belle replies. "And I think you want to know about it."

"Why?" Regina asks, not understanding why Belle looks as if she's about have a panic attack.

"Hook."

At the mention of the name, Regina eyes harden. Without saying a word, Regina open the door, motioning them to come in.

Once the two brunettes enter, Regina leads them to her home office. Walking over to the window, closing the shades.

"Can someone explain to me, why is Hook after Belle?" Red demands, not able to stay silent any longer.

"Because his vengeance of destroying Rumpelstiltskin," Regina replies. She looks over to Belle, silently asking her why she hasn't fill Red in.

"I thought it was Peter Pan he hated."

"Peter Pan and the crocodile," Regina clears up the confusion. "Rumpelstiltskin is the crocodile that cut off his hand. Hinting where the name came in."

"What that has to do with Belle?"

"It has everything to do with Belle," Regina answers. "She knows a lot of information. Or at least that's the rumor, because she's the only person who was free to walk around the castle."

Belle can see the confusion in her girlfriend's eyes, not fully understanding what Regina was tell her. "Rumpelstiltskin saw use for me," Belle starts explaining of how she's involve. "He didn't agree to the deal for no reason. He used my skill of reading in different languages, and decode scrolls from accident times. And by doing that, he let me walk around the castle freely."

"Captain Hook thinks Belle knows Rumpelstiltskin's weakness. And it's not the first time he tried to get to Belle," Regina jumps in explaining Belle's time as the imp's prisoner. "Lucky, it was when she was at my castle and I was able to stop him before any harm came to her."

Red knows nothing except a few chosen details that Belle tells her about her time as a prisoner. She wishes Belle will tell it all but it was probably not easy for the brunette do so. More likely afraid of her to lose her temper and kill the damn wizard where he stands. And she still does but she promise that she wouldn't do it.

"What are we going to do about it?" Red questions darkly. "If he dares come after Belle again, I'll go after him."

Belle and Regina have a silent conversation with their eyes, debating of what they should say or do. Looking back to Red, Belle is first to speak. "Babe, we can't. How Captain Hook is here, that means Cora is here too -"

"And you will be no match to her. Wolf or not. She will easily kill you as if you were an ant," Regina cuts in. "We need to carefully plan this. Going head to head against them will prove more useless than successful."

"She can be the one who set you up," Red figures out loud.

Regina nods her head, "I think so, but I don't want to jump to conclusion."

"So, what do we do?" Red asks the two.

Regina was afraid of this. She should've listen to her gut. Her mother found a way here and now is going break her world crashing down. Just the thought made her sick to her stomach. A wave of pain spread through body, as the room starts to spin.

"Are you okay?" Red and Belle look at Regina with concern at seeing her face in pain.

"I need time to think. To figure out what we should," Regina comes up with reason to get rid Red and Belle. "Meet back here in a few hours. Bring Emma. We'll discuss it then."

They weren't buying it. "You are avoiding the question."

"My mother is not my favorite subject to think or talk about." It was true but it's not the reason she's in pain. "I just to clear my mind and figure some things out."

Lucky for Regina, they bought it. Red saw her freaking out about the idea of her mother coming through the portal. Belle heard some stories from Rumpelstiltskin when she questioned why Regina was they way she was. They leave without argument, promising they will be back with Emma.

The moment she closes the door behind them, Regina clench her stomach, feeling sick, as the room spin. Damn the side effects were getting worst and worst. And happening more often, having less control over keeping the pain in.

But she doesn't have time to worry over her well being. She has to come up with a game plan. Her mother has to be dealt with. And she's going to be the one who will take care of it. And she didn't come alone, she came with the pirate. And where there is a pirate, his ship is nearby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina makes her way down to the docks to search for Hook's ship, but finds it deserted. Looking around, not finding the ship, "Where is it?"

Lifting her eyes up to the sky, notices several seagulls perched on a seemingly invisible object. She grabs a handful of feed from a nearby container and throws it at the base of the 'ship'. The feed reveals the stairway leading onto the boat.

Smiling, "found you."

Carefully walks up the stairs until she crosses an invisible barrier, which allows her to see the ship for herself. Finding no presence on the ship, she decides to take a look around. She goes below deck, where she hears someone yell out.

"Archie?" Regina questions out loud, hearing the familiar voice.

"Regina! Down here!" Archie calls out, trying to get her to find him.

Regina opens the grate and finds s Archie tied up inside. "Archie! You're... You.. You're okay!"

"Yes, I… I… I am," Archie smiles at Regina, happy to see Regina happy to see him. "I… I… Can… Can you, uh…" Archie motions the ropes around his wrist.

Grabbing a nearby sword and cuts Archie's ropes. He unties his legs himself, and climbs out. "We need to go, and tell the others."

As they head up the stairs, going up to the deck, they almost crash into Belle. "Belle, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not completely useless Regina," Belle huffs.

"I know that, dear, but if Red finds out you are putting yourself in danger. She won't be happy," Regina points out. Just the thought of Red snapping, turning into a werewolf did give her shivers. She would be the same if any harm came to Emma or Henry.

"I figure if Hook is in town, so is Cora. And if so, there could be a chance Archie was still alive," Belle explains why the need of the dangerous adventure. "Red was still doubting the body's scent. And she was right to be doubting it," Belle points at the alive human cricket. "Glad that you are alive."

"I am too but I don't think for long," Archie says sadly. "Cora is here. And she has a agenda."

"We will talk about this back at the mansion. Where no unwanted ears can hear what we discuss," Regina whispers, looking around the ship to see they were still alone.

"Agreed."

As they get off the ship onto the docks, they freeze where they stand. Face to face with one of the fearest pirates of the seas. Hook.

"What's the rush?" Hook smirks, his eyes has a dangerous glint as he stares at Belle. "The party is just getting started." Pulling a gun, pointing at the group.

Stepping forward, Regina swipes her hand upward, throwing the pirate off his feet. "Run!" Regina yells out as she holds Hook down. Keeping her focus on the pirate, she doesn't notice a figure coming behind her, knocking her out.

"Good job, Smee," Hook gets up on his feet. Watching the Evil Queen's eyes roll back of her head as falls down to the ground. Unconscious for now.

"Thank you, Captain."

"What did you do?" Belle demands. She couldn't help but look back to make sure Regina was close behind but was too late to warn the brunette. She told Archie to find Emma and Red and warn and tell them of what happened.

"Don't worry. She isn't dead. Yet," Hook replies dryly. "You should be more worry about yourself," Hook smirks as he gets a hold of Belle before was able to get far.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Belle asks as she feels a hand wrap around her arm, keeping her from escaping. "I won't tell you anything."

"Oh, I know you won't," Hook smiles evilly at the young woman. "Instead, I'm going to make sure you can't tell anyone anything."

Eyes widen, realizing what's going to happen to her. She tries to fight free, "Regina! Regina! NO! Please, don't make me do it! HELP!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina? Regina? Wake up," a voice can be hear in distance. Forcing her eyes awake, she finds herself on the floor, staring up at Rumpel. "Wake up, Regina."

Snapping up, remembering what happened before the light was force out of her eyes. She moved way too fast, causing her head to spin. Groaning, she closes her eyes to calm her speeding heart pulse.

"Careful," Rumpel places a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder, not wanting her to move anymore. "You were hit from the back of your head."

"That would explain the headache," Regina snarls dryly. Never in her life as anyone ever come up behind her.

Looking around, Hook, Belle of Archie were nowhere to be found. "Where are they?" Regina asks Rumpel.

"Who?"

"Hook, Belle and Archie," Regina replies.

"I don't know," Rumpelstiltskin shrugs. "I've came over here to investigate and found you here on the floor, unconscious."

"Captain Hook is here, to have his revenge," Regina fills Rumpel of what she knows of.

"He must of taken Belle," Rumpelstiltskin figures. The only person beside two other people that knows his secrets..."

"She won't talk," Regina assures the imp. "That much I'm sure but Hook probably figure that out by now. He could've put it together after his first attempt of trying get to her."

"You have to find her." He won't have all his plan ruin or stopped because of the brunette that got free.

"Yes, agreed," Regina says. Belle was her friend, the only person who heard and knew of the stories about her, wasn't quick to judge her when she brought to her castle. Her only true friend that wasn't evil. "And I have a bad feeling I think I know where Hook is going to take her."

"Then you must hurry."

Regina magically puffs, disappearing, leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone to find Belle before it's too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hook? As in Captain Hook from Neverland?" Emma asks, wanting to double make sure she heard right and they are thinking of the same guy.

"Yes, Emma. The villain from the Peter Pan story," Red nods her head, as she repeats herself. Sometimes Emma can really act like a blond.

"That means Cora is here too," Emma figures. "That they found a way here..."

"Yes. At least that's what we think. Regina doesn't want to jump into conclusion," Red shrugs as she replies. "That's why we are meeting back at the mansion to hear what Regina has plan."

"If Cora is here, she'll do anything to get back at her daughter," Emma tells Red. Snow questions her step grandmother of why she wanted to come to Storybrooke so bad. Cora answered by saying she wanted to be with her daughter.

"Cora is a touchy subject when it comes to Regina. She's freaking out even though she isn't showing it." When Henry told Regina that Cora was finding a way back to Storybrooke, Regina started to have a panic attack. Freaking out, as she rushes to find an answer to take care of her mother. She even absorb the dark spells from her own mother's book to even the odds.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" Emma asks. She will stand by Regina no matter how bloody the fight becomes. She will fight to keep Regina and Henry safe. That's all she cares about being a savior too.

"I don't know," Red shrugs, "that's why we are going to talk to Regina later."

Emma was about to say something, wanting to be more inform of what's going on. So, she didn't feel so out of the loop. But there's a knock on the door, looking at the time. It was pretty late.

"Who would be knocking at this time?" Red say out loud, stealing the words out of Emma's mouth.

Emma shrugs as she goes to the door, opening it to discover a out of breath Archie. "Archie..." He was alive?

"Hi," Archie breath out, trying to catch his breath.

Red narrows her eyes, walking to stand next to Emma, to see who was at the door. Her hazel eyes land on the human cricket, "omg! I knew it!" Red hugs Archie, so glad to see the therapist alive. "Regina will be so happy to know that you didn't get killed because of her."

"What happened?" Emma finally finds her voice, questioning what's going on.

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me," Archie explains to the blonde. "And Regina is happy to find me happy but we have a problem."

"Regina found you?" Emma asks, still confuse of what's going on. Her mind is spinning at 100 mph.

"Yes but she's in trouble," Archie say. "So it Belle."

"Belle?" Red narrows her eyes, not liking the tone of Archie's voice when he spoke her lover's name.

"Regina was holding Hook when someone came behind her and knocked her out. Belle commanded me to come find you two while she tries to save Regina," Archie explains.

Emma and Red clench their fists at their side, hearing their lovers in trouble boiled their bloods. "Watch over Henry, we have to find Regina and Belle.' They hope no harm come to them before they find them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook drags Belle to the town's line, the boundary before reaching to the real world. Keeping a tight grip, pointing his hook into her neck, forcing to move forward. Smirking at her attempt of escaping, begging him for mercy and doing anything.

"Sorry, love, it's nothing personal," Hook whispers in Belle's ear.

"Hook. You don't have to do this," Belle continues to fight against Hook, hoping she can convince him to change his mind. "I can tell you what you want to know."

Regina cast a spell, assuring everyone that she will never speak or spill secrets, information she knows. She was use as a neutral allie when it came to all the villains. No matter how painful the torture is or how bad she wants to give what they want. She can't. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You think I'm stupid?" Hook snorts, pushing her forward. Drawing his gun, he points it at her. Staring hard, coldly at her, ready to pull the trigger.

Belle swallows, staring at the gunpoint. Looking away from the gun, the object that is threatening to end her world. "I'm not afraid of you," she states, staring straight into his eyes.

"I admire your loyalty but fighting side by side with the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin? I'm afraid you are fighting a lost cause. They will always be evil, destroyers and will do anything to get what they want," Hook laughs at the brunette's face.

"Regina might have her faults but she isn't a monster. Rumpel does have his moments of good," Belle defends them. "I don't judge someone for what they are. I only care for who they are."

"Just like your lover? A beast who disguise themselves as an innocent human, when she's truly a beast inside."

"Don't talk about Red. She isn't a beast or a monster," Belle snarls, willing to stand up for her lover. "The true beast and monster is you!"

Hook just smiles, not bothering to reply back. She was just buying more time, postpone her end. As he is about to pull the trigger, he was thrown to the side.

Regina magically appears, not too happy with the brunette. "I thought I told you to run."

"Regina, you know my need for adventure," Belle shrugs, joking around.

"Well, next time listen to me. You could've been killed," Regina stresses out. Belle was and still is her best friend, she'll do anything to save her within her powers. "What if I was too late? Who's gonna play chess with me?"

Belle was about to reply back with a smart comment but Red and Emma's voice cut her off. Gaining the groups attention, turning their eyes to see the two women getting out of Emma's car.

"Regina! Belle!"

The moment the doors close, making their way to their women, everything happened way too fast. A gun shoot echos through the woods, open road. Screams and yells are muffled by the shock. As if time slowed down around them, silence fills the air. Everyone froze in place, not moving a muscle, not daring to take a step. The moment the body drops to the cold ground is when everyone unfrozen and rush into action.

"Hahahah!" Hook laughs like a maniac. Proud with himself for taking out the brains of the group. Step one in making Rumpelstiltskin pay.

"What did you do!" Regina snaps at the pirate, figures dangerously spark green magic. Staring coldly with tint of purple glowing, wanting to go back her old way and kill Hook where he stands.

"Your downfall," Hook replies, smirking at the Evil Queen, slowly getting up.

"NOO!" Red roars as she speeds to Belle's side. Carefully not crossing the town line, drags her lover back. "Belle?" Red lifts Belle's head into her lap, gently placing her hand over the bleeding wound. "Baby? Wake up. Don't you dare leave me again."

Not bothering the pirate no longer, Regina rushes over to Red and Belle's side. Kneeling down, she replace Red's hand with her own. Concentrating, she heals the wound, stopping Belle from bleeding out. "She should live," Regina assures Red.

Slowly blue eyes looked back up at concern hazel eyes. Narrowing her eyes, "who is Belle?"

"Look out!" Emma yells as she makes her way to the girls, pulling Regina out of the cars way, out of harms way. Red quickly rolls Belle and herself out of harms way, just before the car crosses the border line, hitting Hook just before crashing into a tree.

**Don't kill me! I just want to see where the show takes Belle's story, if it doesn't go in a good direction, I do have a plan for Belle. And it's all part of the big twist I have for future episodes. **

**As you guys are reviewing, can anyone tell me what is Belle's alter ego's name? I looked it up on the OUaT wiki and it says Belle but I re-watched the show and she says "who's belle?" I need that name or some kind of name that Belle calls herself. With that said, comment your opinions, ideas or whatever. It's all welcomed. **

**I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday, if not Monday night for sure. Sunday I have a party, I'll be missing the show.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Lucky for Blizzard Nemo, having to dig 3 feet of snow off my drive way and sidewalk, which took 5 hours to clean... That I was able to post this chapter today. **

**Like every chapter so far, here is a chapter with a twist. **

**Note: Belle's counterpart's name, I'm leaving it as ******. How she doesn't remember who she is, having true amnesia, like David. I don't want to refer herself as Belle. Than it wouldn't be true amnesia. **

**Enjoy. **

The situation is chaotic at the town line. Red holds an injured and confused Belle, Hook is unconscious at the side of the road, and the 'outsider' is still in the crashed car. Emma calling In the distance, sirens are heard approaching.

Someone was able to cross the line. Was able to come to Storybrooke. That means the world can come in and out of the town as they please. And they might catch magic, and their safe place will come crashing down.

Right now, that was least of her worries. She has to thinking about having her mother in town. There won't be a town if her mother destories it. She can only handle one problem at a time but lucky for her she's good burning both ends of the candle and still get results and things done.

As the paramedics rush over to check to all those who are injured. Regina looks down at the floor, where Belle's blood is stain the cold concrete. She fail once again to save the young woman. Last time, she just made it on time to stop him from finishing the brunette. She should've have tied the pirate, stopping him from getting to the gun. Sadly her magic, though it isn't unpredictable, it is uncontrollable. She uses little magic, turns out to be a lot of magic. And the other way around too. And the side effects are straining her body even more.

Walking over to the two brunette lovers, seeing Red struggling to keep a neutral face as Belle pushes away from her. She hopes she will never feel Red's pain. To have your lover back in your arms after being apart for so long to have that person stand in front of you and not remember anything. It's far worse than having them being taken away once again. At least there was hope in finding them. There was no hope in recovering the lost memories.

"Shh... Please calm down. Everything is going to be fine," Red tries to calm down Belle as she starts to freak out.

"Who are you?" ***** demands, confuse of what's going on. Never having seen the brunette before.

"It's me, Red," Red hopes that saying her name, Belle would remember her, that it would jug something.

"As in the color?" ***** asks, never heard such an odd name.

Swallowing the lump that was stuck in her throat, Red takes an easy breath, trying to calm her nerves. This was worst than when Belle was taken from her. So much worse. "What about Ruby?" Red tries her counterpart name.

***** thinks, repeating the name in her head but nothing came up. "Nope."

The paramedics come over, taking Belle to the ambulance, going to check for injuries. Red clenches her fits on her lap, feeling her blood boil. Her wolf wants blood, his blood. The one who dare harm what is theirs. Snapping to her feet, hearing Hook laughing at a distance.

"I'll kill him," Red growls. About to rip Hook apart, Regina was standing in front of her, blocking her way.

"Calm down. He isn't worth it," Regina tries to reason with the werewolf shape shifter. "Trust me, revenge isn't the answer. And Belle wouldn't approve this."

The mention of Belle, the reminder of how kind Belle's heart really is. She's not a monster, a beast. Belle never doubt her for a second. Seeing her for who she really is, not what she is. It's that thought that has Red calming down, taking a deep breath to calm her boiling blood.

"She cross the line. She no longer remembers who she is. She doesn't remember me. She will never get her memories back," Red whispers the last part sadly, feeling defeated, useless and hopeless.

"There has to be a way. Every curse and spell can be broken., we just have to find a way to break this one," Regina vows to her friend. "I promise that you will have her back in your arms. In the meantime, keep calm."

"Alright," Red agrees, promising to keep her cool. "I still want to kill him.," Red admits.

Regina cracks a smile, "don't scare her. She has been locked up, alone for twenty eight years. That mean she's more likely to be unlike herself. And don't worry about Hook at the moment. He should be the least of your worries."

It won't be easy but to have Belle trusting her, it will be worth it. As long she can be close to the brunette, be able to look in the blue eyes. She will be able to fight against the heartache, that's daring to rip in half.

"Thank you," Red smiles at the former mayor. "I'm glad I gave you a chance."

"You make it sound like I'm softening," Regina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Still smiles, she quirks an amused eyebrow. "God bless us when the day comes."

"I have a reputation to hold up," Regina replies, smiling at Red. "The day I soften and care is the end of the world."

"Wouldn't want that," Red jokes back.

Regina was about to say something back when a stab of pain cause her to double over, without warning. She wasn't able to stop herself from acting on impulse. As she starts to feel dizzy, her vision blurs, her heart clenching, squeezing her airways.

"Regina?" Red quickly goes to side.

"I'm fine," Regina forces out, making herself stand up straight once more. Clenching her jaw, as she fights against the pain to double over again. She can feel her heart burn in pain, as she keeps the magic within, not letting the magic slip out.

"You don't look fine," Red says in concern, looking at Regina as she suddenly turns pale. "You seem like you are in pain."

"It's nothing you should worry about," Regina says coldly, hoping Red gets the memo.

Red narrows her eyes, before they widen. "The spell, the magic you absorb to save Emma and Snow. It came at a price, didn't it?" It would explain the sudden change in Regina's posture since after absorbing the magic.

Regina looks over where Emma was standing at the side, talking to her parents about what happened. Her dark eyes landed on hazel eyes staring back at her. She can see concern and worry within them. Looking away, she shoves her hands in her coat pockets, squaring her shoulders. "It's nothing to concern yourself with. It's being dealt with."

"Dealt with? It's been over a damn month since they came back, since you absorb that magic. I might not know a lot but it seems as if its more than you are letting on," Red snaps at the stubborn brunette.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Regina replies back.. "Don't worry. It will soon pass."

"Yeah, when you are dead. That magic is killing you from the inside out, isn't it?"

Either ignore her or answer her, either or will give the answer that Red is looking for. That it is. So, she decided to ignore the question and answer it, "just don't tell Emma.."

"She can probably help you," Red encounters.

Regina shakes her head, "I was the one who lost faith in believing in Emma that she would be the one to come through the portal. It will be my punishment and reminder of never to lose faith."

"You don't deserve that kind of punishment," Red disagrees. "Sure, you should pay for what you did but not this way."

"It's not your choice to make," Regina says coldly.

"What's not her choice to make?" Emma's voice jumps in the conversations. Worry and concern when seeing Regina doubling over, Emma had to check on the brunette. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Miss. Swan. No reason to worry about me," Regina replies, not daring to look at the blonde, knowing Emma would see the truth.

Emma narrows her eyes, not liking how the brunette refuse to look at her. This wasn't like Regina, she seems more on the edge than ever. "It didn't look like that where I was standing. You looked as if you were in great pain."

"It's nothing," Regina dismiss Emma's concern. "I am the Evil Queen, I can handle a little pain."

"You been through enough pain," Emma points out, reminding Regina of the past.

"Talking about the past, we have to discuss of what we will be doing about our problem," Regina changes the subject, glad of the opportunity to do so.

Emma stares hard at Regina, silently telling the brunette that this conversation isn't over. "We'll discuss about that later. When we aren't out in the open. There is a good chance the trees have ears."

"Couldn't agree with you even more," Regina nods, approving of Emma's plan.

"Regina. Agreeing to something. Never thought I would hear or see the day," Snow joins the her daughter, friend and long life enemy.

Regina rolls her eyes, "I do have my moments, dear."

"I know better than everyone here that you have more than moments," Snow smiles at her once stepmother. "And I should remember that and for that... I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy for Snow to apologize to someone who tried to kill and to destroy her. She knew that they will never be trusting with each other. There was a chance when she gave Regina the chance to redeem herself, but that was backfired to her face. So, when people said that she's trying to redeem herself, to prove that she's done with her evil ways. She didn't believe them. The whole Archie's death had her remembering Regina trying to kill after giving her a chance. Never believing she didn't do it. And it turn out she didn't. That she was set up by her own mother, Cora.

She be the one to rip away all the light, willpower to fight back against all the bad, but she's not Regina's life torment. That would be her own birth mother, Cora. Mentally, Physically, Emotionally and spiritually, you name it, she's sure Cora made her child go through a lot to just to please her.

Regina force a smile, nod, "apologize accepted." It's a baby step forward but they were slowly moving forward.

"I don't they will ever be as they once were," Red whispers to Emma, watching the two dark hair women stand awkwardly around each other. "Too much bad blood."

"It's not going to stop me from loving Regina," Emma whispers back. Though she would love to have her mothers blessing and support but Regina was more important to her than that.

"Well, I'm stopping you. I never seen Regina more at peace with herself since you came along. It's as if you and Henry are the key to her dark heart, the pull back into the light," Red comments. It explained so much when Emma was gone. Regina's need and want to get them back at any cost, even if it's herself. Literally. Henry was the key to Regina change but Emma was the missing puzzle piece to make that push. "Don't let anyone stop what your heart feels. No matter wrong it seems."

Emma nods just as the two older women attention turns back to her and Red. "Lets head to the hospital and talk there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook, Belle and the driver of the car are wheeled into the hospital on stretchers by the paramedics, while the rest of the group from the accident site follow behind them.

"Car versus pedestrian. Chest trauma from the wheel. Pedestrian's got contusions, broken ribs," paramedic explains to a nurse.

"Go to X-ray. Pedestrian first," the nurse commands.

"Hide him," Emma tells the nurse.

"What?" the nurse questions the sheriff.

Emma glances over to Red. If it's not for Regina standing close to the shape shifters, she's sure Red will kill Hook when alone. "Find a room and hide him."

The nurse nods and goes back to work, making sure to do what the sheriff has asked. To get the patients taken care off.

"I want to check on Belle," Red states, needing to see the brunette and her blue crystal eyes.

"And you will, just give her time, let her calm down first," Regina tells Red. Right now, Belle is confuse and not understanding what's going on. "Be a bit patient."

"What's wrong with Belle?" Snow and Charming ask. They don't know much detail of what happen at the town line. Just a stranger came across the line and Hook has done something.

"Belle lost her memory," Emma answers for Red.

"She'll never remember me. Or what we have. I'm a complete stranger. Just a blank face.." Red whispers, sadness can be heard in her tone.

"Every spell and curse can be broken. If there is a will, there is a way. I promise I will find a way," Regina assures Red, hoping that will give Red some faith in Belle. "Nothing will stand between you and Belle."

That seem to work, convincing enough for Red to stay with them. Not to overwhelm Belle with her presence.

"So, what's the plan?" Red asks, needing to keep her mind of what happen.

"First I need to speak to Hook. Questions him and we'll go from there," Emma tells everyone.

"I'm coming with," Regina declares. Not wanting to wait with Snow and Charming for much longer. It's already awkward enough just standing there. "I have a few questions that only he can answer."

"Okay," Emma leads Regina to Hook's room. They steal glances and smiles as they walk in the pirate's room.

"Hello beautiful," Hook smirks, winking at seeing Emma as she walks in the room. "Did you miss me?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "not in a million years." She didn't miss the cocky idiot at all. His cocky attitude and playboy ways got on her nerves. She was glad to leave him behind with the giant.

"One day you'll be running into my arms."

"When hell freezes,' Emma snorts. Emma dares to glance at Regina, seeing the woman glaring at Hook. If looks can kill, Hook would be massacred. And she wanted to smile at Regina being jealous and possessive.

"Don't be like that," Hook mocks of being hurt. "You know you want to want me."

Regina rolls her eyes, if she has to stand here and listen to this soon to be dead man, she'll throw up. He's lucky that she was drain and in pain to kill the man with her bare hands. How dare he think he had a chance with Emma. "That's enough. There are more important issues than your love life."

"Oh, Regina. Long time no see," Hook forces a smile, greeting the Evil Queen dryly. "How's cursing the entire fairy tale land going for you?"

Regina bit her tongue from lashing out at the pirate. She can't afford to lose her temper. The magic is already trying to come out of her body. To cause damage that would be unfixable.

"Where's Cora?" Emma asks, just wanting to move things along.

"You look good, I must say. All 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills," Hook flirts at the blonde. Checking her out, his roaming, he winks and licks his lips.

"Just answer the damn question," Regina snaps at Hook. One more play at Emma, she's going to kill him.

"I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda," Hook answer Regina dryly. Looking back at Emma, "let's talk about something I am interested in – my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?"

Emma quickly stretched her arm across Regina's chest, stopping the brunette from killing Hook. Thank god Regina wasn't with her when she and Snow were in the other land. Regina would have killed Hook, and then kill him again.

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car," Emma says seriously.

"It was worth it," Hook shrugs. "I did some quality damage to my foe."

"You hurt Belle," Emma corrects him.

"Belle is the key to all the knowledge and secrets. Without her, nobody has information on nobody," Hook smiles, proud of himself.

"Keep smiling, buddy. You're chained down, Red is on her feet, a werewolf,, and you hurt her girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you.," Emma tells him, "Be lucky it's not wolftime or you wouldn't be alive." She leaves the pirate alone to his thoughts and drags Regina with her out of the room.

Regina quirks an eyebrow in confusion when she was push into a storage room. "What are -" she was cut off when Emma pulls her lips to her. Feeling fingers run in hair, pulling her closer. Moaning, she wraps her hands over Emma's hip, not wanting any space between them.

As their mouth made love, taking each others breath away. Loving the feeling of being together, not wanting to break the electric spark the flow through their body.

Finally needing air, but not wanting to be far or this moment over yet. Their lips are only a breath away as they stare into each others eyes. Lips are only a centimeter, breathing heavy, they let the other scent fill their senses.

"God, I can't keep fighting against not wanting to do that," Emma admits. There was a time or day when she isn't thinking about the brunette. Or fighting the magnetic pull to be closer to Regina. And looking into the dark brown eyes, she knows she isn't the only one.

"Well, you are going to have to," Regina says sadly. She doesn't want to. She wants to tell everyone to damn with themselves and let Henry back home and just be with Emma. But Cora was here. And her mother can't know about her love for Emma.

"I don't care if the whole town is against you. No matter what, I'm going to be on your side," Emma whines. They already been through alot with their feelings for each other.

"You just got your family back. A family that I ripped away from you because my hatred and the need to make your mother pay," Regina points out to the blonde. She doesn't want to be forgiven so easily. She's the reason why Emma had a rough childhood.

"You and Henry is all the family I need," Emma argues back. She tried to hate the brunette, and fail miserably. She doesn't think she can never hate Regina. She loves her too much.

"You and Henry are my life, without you I'll be dead inside. There will be no coming back like Daniel," Regina desperately tells Emma.

"Then, why are you fighting this?"

"Because of Cora," Regina answers. Her mother will not hesitate to take away Emma and Henry to make her suffer.

"I can handle your mother," Emma huffs. She's a big girl, she has fought and won before and she'll do it again.

Regina shakes her head, "you haven't seen her at her worse. I doubt no one can. Not even Rumpelstiltskin himself."

"Then how are you going to defeat her?"

"I have a plan and if that doesn't work, well, I have a back up plan."

"What is it?" Emma asks, wanting to hear what she can do. Cora will not win, over her dead body will she make Regina suffer.

"We need to go back to the mansion. There I can make sure unwanted ears can't hear," Regina replies, give Emma a quick last kiss and leaves the storage room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As everyone steps in the mansion, Regina quickly cast a silent barrier around her house. She doesn't want to risk anyone hearing what they speak in this house.

"Does anyone recognize the outsider?" Snow asks out loud, breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone look at Regina, who was looking at her fingernails. Feeling eyes on her, she looks up. Quirking an eyebrow in confusion but realize what they were thinking she rolls her eyes. "You think he might be one of the millions of hearts I stole? Well, he isn't. I've never seen him before until today."

"So, if he isn't from the fairytale land, that means-" Emma begins to state.

"So, whatever kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years-" Red jumps in.

"Is gone," Snow finishes.

"Anyone could drive in.," Charming states. "Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing?" That can't turn out great.

"Cause you've seen E.T., or Splash, or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death," Grumpy tells Charming. "Think what'd they do to a werewolf."

Red snaps her eyes at the dwarf, she glares at the short man. "Seriously?"

"Oh, and his friends and family? They're going to come looking for him soon," Snow points out.

"Let's try not to overreact," Emma tries to calm down the group.

"Emma is right. There is no point of freaking out at the moment. He hasn't seen magic, yet. We should be worrying about Cora," Regina needs everyone to focus on the bigger picture. The human problem can be fixed, that's why magic exist. It's to use it to fix a few problems.

Emma nods her head, agreeing with Regina. "Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's going to do. With other people coming here, that's not going to be good for anyone."

"We need to find her," Red declares, ready to use her skills to finding the older witch.

"I don't want to think about the damage she would do," Snow shakes her head. Just when things were starting to settle, someone had to come and ruin it.

"I couldn't agree with you even more, Snow. And that's why we are having this meeting. We got to plan," Regina says.

"How do we know you aren't going to tag team with your mother. If she's so powerful, why not destroy this town by her side," Grumpy questions the witch.

Regina eyes harden, glaring holes at the dwarf. If looks can kill, the midget would have been burst into flames.. She can feel the magic boiling in her body, she clench her fits.

"I'm guessing it hasn't gone through your head, so, I'll repeat myself once more," Regina spits angry at Grumpy. "So, listen closely, because I'm only going to say this one more time. I am. Redeeming. Myself."

"You'll never change. It's who you are, and will ever be the Evil Queen. Nothing you do will ever change that."

Everyone froze in place, not daring to breath. Grumpy was digging his own grave and nobody didn't want to jump in to join him. They can see the anger grow in Regina's eyes and didn't want to go against her wraith.

Regina's eyes dangerously sparked purple, her fingers trembling to keep the magic at bay. She takes a step forward, getting close to the dwarf, she looks down at Grumpy, staring straight into his eyes. "I don't care what you think of me. I would care less if you want me to burn in hell. But you'll need me to stop my mother, because she will kill you without breaking a sweat. And the only reason why I haven't killed where you stand, is because I want to prove everyone wrong."

Grumpy and Regina have a staring contest, not blinking or looking away. After a moment, Grumpy nods his head. "Alright. What do you have plan to stop her?"

Everyone release the breath they been holding. They were sure Regina was going to rip Grumpy in half. The tension in the room reduce, now that everyone are on the same page.

"Knowing my mother, she has a reason she's here," Regina starts to explain before Snow cuts her off.

"She's here for you," Snow fills Regina in. "I asked her why she wanted to get to Storybrooke so bad, and she said, to be with you."

"Well, sorry to burst her bubble, I don't want to be with her," Regina snarls at the thought of her mother wanting to across portals to be with her. Just the thought made her stomach sick. "But we can use that for our advantage."

"And how's that?" Emma asks, kinda afraid of what Regina will answer.

"This is probably going to be asking alot but I need you guys to trust me," Regina tells them all. Taking a deep breath, "I want Cora to find me."

"Why?" Snow asks.

"No matter what happened in the past between me and her. And no matter matter how much I hate her with all soul. She's still my mother," Regina says. "Like I said, she's here for a reason. It's to be with me but why."

"And why do we have to trust you more than we do now?" Charming asks, confuse of where Regina was going with the plan.

"There is nobody as powerful as me that's on your side," Regina starts to explain. "Rumpel will be on the side that's winning. Right now, he is on our side but if Cora comes up with a better deal, he won't think twice in back stabbing us. There is nothing that can make me switch. Having Henry's trust is all I need and want-"

"That's not telling us why we should trust you," Charming cuts her off.

Regina rolls her eyes, "I see where Emma gets her impatience gene from," she mumbles to herself. "I want Cora to find me," Regina finally tells the group.

"Are you suicidal?" Red was fast enough to question the witch before everyone shout out their questions.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Snow doesn't like the idea of Cora and Regina in a room together and alone. Not that she doesn't trust Regina to keep her word but she knows Cora can be persuasive. And not in a good way.

"Not happening," Emma shots down the idea of Regina letting Cora come into her life again. She doesn't know the details of her childhood was but she seen they way Regine tense at the mention or thought of her mother. She seen the scars all over her body that she got when she was younger. Regina didn't have to tell her, she knows it was Cora's doing.

"No, Red, I'm not suicidal. Keep your friends close but keep your enemy closer comes to play. To be one step ahead of her. And I'm the only person to find out." Sure, she has to play the forgiven daughter but keeping Emma and Henry as a reminder to stay strong. She can do it, everything will be fine.

"I know I have no place of telling you this, but I'm going to anyways. Cora is your weakness. She will break you and having you crawling back to her," Snow tells Regina straight up. She's concern for Regina. Cora isn't someone who they can handle with underestimating the power the older witch has.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm doing this. It's the only chance we have."

"There has to be a plan B," Emma stresses out, hoping Regina can see her dislike of the plan of her going head to head with Cora.

Regina sighs, she can see the concern and worry in Emma's eyes. As much she wants to reassure the blonde, but Emma's parents were in front of them. "Plan B is more a long run than a insurance. It's 50/50 chance it won't cover us."

"Well, come up with a plan C than, because over my dead body will you face your mother alone," Emma says angrily. She knows she should keep her cool, that freaking over Regina's well being in front of her parents is already lifting flags. But she doesn't care. Right now, keeping Regina doing a suicidal mission is all she is concern about.

"Plan C is me making a deal with Rumpel..." Regina trails off, looking away from Emma's eyes. She didn't have to look at Emma to see how much she's angry. All the plans are her sacrificing herself someway.

"Each plan seems to get worse and worse. All leading you to your downfall," Emma huffs angrily.

"Well, technically you didn't hear what plan B is," Regina miserably tries to defend herself.

"IS it you cursing the town?" Emma knows that was a low blow, uncalled for, but she's too angry at Regina to think straight.

"Summoning a few..." Regina tries to find a good word to describe them. "allies."

"Allies?" Snow asks.

"The only friends I made as the Evil Queen. Maleficent and Ursula."

"I'm still not seeing how we are going to take down your mother," Emma is still confuse.

"By playing it out and then wait for the right time. By then, I'm hoping the dwarfs find more fairy dust and use that to strip her from her powers and then we take her down," Regina hopes. "If that doesn't work, than a battle. The three of us should be strong enough to go head to head against Cora. And when that all fails, I will be making a deal with Rumpel. My mother, my problem, my choice of her downfall."

"I'll get the dwarfs to keep searching for more diamonds," Grumpy agrees to his part of the plan.

"Once I know more information, I will come up with another plan but for now you have no choice to follow this plan."

"What if we refuse this plan?" Emma crosses her arms over her chest.

"You might be the savior but you are no match for fight my mother," Regina stresses put for what it felt like a million times to Emma. She's trying to save them, why can't Emma see that.

"She can't touch my heart. She tried but it failed and backfired against her."

Regina eyes widen, "wait, what?" Her mother tried to rip Emma's heart? The heart she treasure the most?

"Cora was going to rip my heart but Emma jumped in the way. So, Cora goes to pull Emma's heart, but her hand gets stuck and a magic blast pulse out and push Cora away," Snow explains to Regina of what happened before they came back to Storybrooke.

Why didn't Emma tell her this herself. Emma should've told her this. Doesn't she not trust her with this information? Was she afraid she would use this info against her?

Masking her emotions, not wanting them see the hurt in her eyes. "Just because Cora can't rip your heart and squish it into dust doesn't mean she can't kill you any other way."

"I have magic. If you teach me how to use it, I can be on a equal level," Emma tries to convince Regina that she can fight and stand against Cora.

"And how much time do you think we have before Cora sets her plans in motion," Regina points out dryly. "You can't master magic within a few hours. Magic has to be taught at a pace. Not even the basics can be learned and mastered in a day. It takes years of practice and hard efforts of perfecting it."

"I'm a fast learner," Emma snaps at the brunette. Does Regina have such little faith in her ability of learning magic.

"I don't care if you a photograph memory! My mother has YEARS! You be lucky if you last a second against her and that's if you are lucky," Regina spits out angrily. The magic once again start to boil, sparking out her fingers. Lucky for her, her hands are shoved in her pockets.

"So what are you saying?" Emma whispers weakly.

"I'm saying that you are staying out of it," Regina stares hard at Emma, showing her that she's being serious. "I alone will take down my mother. Nobody will take that away from me. The only reason why my life turned out this way, is because of her. And I'm planning on making her pay of making my life miserable."

"Haven't you learn that revenge isn't the answer of solving your problems," Emma throws at Regina. There no stopping of throwing low blows at the brunette. She's too heated, far from a clear mind to stop bashing Regina.

It was all too much for Regina. It happened too quick to stop the snap. Emma's words hit a nerve and stabbed right through. It didn't help that the magic has been poisoning her mind, not letting her think clearly.

"No matter how much I try, or how much I want to, I can never do anything right," Regina whispers, each word filled with venom. "If it didn't please my mother, I would be tortured and punished for hours. If Snow wasn't happy, Leopold would see to it that his anger was known. And now this, me trying to protect you, to save you. I could've told you all the go to hell but I'm here, doing my best and all that I can do, you are shooting me down."

Her breathing out of control, vision starting to blur. She needs to get out. She can feel herself about to explode. Doubling over, she can feel her knees give out.

"Regina?" Red was at her side, keeping her upright.

"I'm fine," Regina forces out, pushing Red away from her. She walks over the front door, not ease task as she tries

She didn't wait for anyone to say anything. Pulling herself away from Red's hands and walked over to front door, opening it. "Get out. Now." Regina motions everyone to leave her house, to leave her be.

"I'm not leaving," Emma puts her foot down. She realize she have pushed the brunette a little bit too far. And clearly she touched a nerve. She can see the hurt of her words have caused in the dark brown eyes, but Regina was also in a different kind of pain.

"It's my house, and I want to be alone," Regina says, leaving no room for argument.

"Leaving you alone is the last thing on my mind," Emma will not budge, she can be as stubborn as the witch.

"Am I speaking english or an unknown language?" Regina asks, looking at each person. Are they even listening to her? "Get. Out," Regina says each word separately and clearly, so, nobody can say they didn't understand. Taking out an hand, she points out the door, not noticing the green sparks that flow out her fingers. "Now."

Snow narrows her eyes, seeing the green magic hovering around Regina's fingers. They spark, making Regina's fingers twitch. "I trust you."

Regina eyes snap from Emma to Snow, confuse of Snow was implying. "Excuse me?"

"I trust you 100%. I believe you can help us take down Cora. That you will do everything in your power to keep Henry safe and happy. So, you'll protect us all. Even if you have to pay the ultimate price," Snow tells her sincerely. She can see the Regina that saved her all those years ago from a horse. The woman who treated her like her own child before the darkness finally consume her once and for all.

With that said, Snow pulls Grumpy and Charming out of mansion. Leaving three ladies behind.

"I think you should tell Emma," Red whispers to Regina as she passes by her. Walking into the coldness, she starts heading to the hospital to check on Belle.

Regina only looks down, staring hard at no particular spot, not wanting to look into the hazel eyes glaring at her. "I will not repeat myself again, Miss. Swan."

Emma winces at the tone Regina uses when saying her last name. It's been awhile since the last time she heard the title from Regina's lips. And she hoped she never had to either.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologizes, feeling bad of what just went down.

"I still want you-" Regina clench onto her chest, feeling her heart skip beats, causing another round of awful pain. Doubling over, eyes rolling back of her head, she catches herself against the door frame. "Damn," Regina groans out.

"Regina? Baby, are you ok?" Emma snaps forward to Regina's side, out to reach for her before, Regina slaps her hands away.

"I. Am. Fine." Regina drags her legs forward, making her way to her office, needing a stiff drink.

"You are not fine. You as pale as a ghost. You are sweating as if you have a high fever. Your eyes are on focus and you are trembling," Emma says, worry and concern of the brunette.

"It's nothing you should be worry about," Regina grunts out. Pouring a cup of strong scotch, she downs it quickly. She needs to numb her body from pain.

Emma forces Regina look at her, cupping her face, "baby, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just a side effect," Regina finally admits to the blonde.

"Side effect from what?" Emma demands. What can put Regina in so much pain.

Regina snaps her mouth shut, refusing to answer. She just pours herself another cup and drink the cup to empty. It burned on its way down her throat, but it's worth it compare to the pain she's feeling.

"Regina, I love and care about you, please tell me what's going on," Emma begs.

"It was the price for absorbing the magic from the well," Regina whispers, telling Emma.

"That happened about a month ago," Emma says out loud before it hit her. "You been in pain for a month now and didn't tell me?"

"It doesn't concern you," Regina points out. "My price to pay. And don't worry soon it will pass."

Emma looks into Regina's eyes and knew that was a lie. "You are lying." The moment Regina looks away from her, flags start going off in her head. "Tell me," Emma begs.

Regina doesn't want to tell her. But hearing the concern and seeing the worry in her hazel eyes, she had no choice. Emma wasn't going to quit until she told her.

"If I can't find a way to get rid of it, and I have tried, the magic will kill me from the inside out," Regina whispers. There wasn't anything she can do. Not even Rumpel can save her.

"Shit," Emma curses. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know that you would be just like this, freaking out about my well being," Regina shrugs, as if not a big deal. Which it wasn't. Sure she never felt pain at the extreme level but she saw more as her right to carry on.

"I'm freaking out because I love you and I hate seeing you in pain," Emma snaps at Regina.

"No matter the cost; pain, death, magic-less, or whatever the cost it shall be, I will do it as long you and Henry are safe and happy," Regina snaps back. She rather have herself hurt and in pain instead of Emma. "You are my life, my heart and soul. It's a small price to pay but worth it."

Emma shakes her head, "this love doesn't go one way, it goes both ways. We need to learn how to lean against each other."

"Oh, like not telling me about my mother trying to rip your heart out of your chest," Regina glares at Emma, not happy of hearing that information.

"She can't. Being the product of love prevent her from pulling my heart out," Emma assures the brunette. It was a bad choice on her part, and a lesson well learned.

"I don't care if you are invincible, you should have told me."

"I guess we have a lot of work when it comes to this relationship," Emma sighs.

"Old habits tend to die hard," Regina mumbles, knowing full well it's her past that makes her take a step back when it comes to loving Emma.

"And this distance and acting as if we are just content of being just friends isn't helping either," Emma says.

"Baby steps, dear," Regina reminds Emma.

"Baby steps," Emma nods, agreeing with Regina. "First step is how we get rid of the magic."

"There is nothing you can do. I've tried everything. The only thing that numbs the pain for a couple of hours is when I drink to oblivion," Regina explains. The magic seems to be wanting to be release but when she tries, it back fires.

"Shit," Emma curse, not liking the answer. There got to be a way to take it out of her body. "Maybe if we ask the fairies?"

"Not happening," Regina quickly shots that idea down.

"We got to do something, Regina," Emma stresses out. "You are in pain. It's been slowly getting worse because you be able to cover it up well before."

"Right now we should be more worry about my mother. Take care of her first and then we will worry about me."

"I still hate plan A..."

"I know you do but you have to trust me," Regina whispers against Emma's lips. "Just try it my way and if it's not working, than we do it your way."

"You are lucky that I love you," Emma pulls Regina, closing the distance, needing to feel Regina's lips on hers.

Pulling away, needing air, Regina smirks, "I am one lucky woman to have you loving me."

"Sometimes I wonder why I do but then I remember I can't stay away from you," Emma kiss Regina once more. "Please be careful."

"Just remember how much I love you when I'm cold and indifference towards you," Regina gentle rubs Emma's check, just before disappearing, letting the purple cloud teleport her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina teleports front of the entrance of her hidden lair, underneath her mausoleum. Facing in front of the mirror, she swipes her hand across the mirror, opening the secret door, she enters the lair.

"Mother…" Regina is face to face with her mother, Cora. Let the games begin. "I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?"

"Determination. I had to see you. I needed to tell you, that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's… It's alright," Cora smiles sweetly at her daughter.

Regina shakes her head, "I think it's not alright." After everything her mother did to her, making her do things she didn't want to do and so much more, it wasn't alright.

"I love you," Cora says sincerely. "I just… I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the King. I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin, it… It all changed. It made me realize what I did was wrong."

"You framed me – for the cricket," Regina points out angrily.

"Temporarily. So you could see what these people really think of you," Cora explains to her daughter.

"You made an airtight case. Anyone would believe it," Regina snaps at her mother. She didn't care if her tone was out of line but what her mother was the last push for her.

"I didn't want you to reject me," Cora tells Regina. "Not again."

Regina shakes her head, chuckling, "you wanted me broken."

"Receptive," Cora corrects her.

Regina narrowed, staring coldly at her mother, "You are the most manipulative… " Regina stops and recompose herself, calming her temper. "No. I won't even argue. What is it that you want from me?"

"For you to give us a start over," Cora answers.

"I don't see that happening, mother," Regina says coldly, no emotion can be heard.

"Not even if I help you get what you treasure the most?" Cora magically summons a handprint craft made by Henry.

"When were you in my house?" Regina asks her mother. She has to make sure to put protecting spells around the apartment, to keep Cora from entering.

"I haven't had the pleasure," Cora lies. "I found it here."

"That was in my house. Think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions."

"Well, let's be honest. As long as Emma and her parents are here, he's not really yours. Not like he was when he made things for his one and only mommy. You've been too bad for too long, and now they see you as a… A snake," Cora states.

"What are you trying to say?" Regina asks.

"What do you want?" Cora asks honestly. "And I want my daughter back. I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better. I won't push you away again. Let me into your heart."

"I don't have a heart no longer because of you mother," Regina points out, reminding her mother what she did caused.

"Then let me glue the pieces back," Cora replies. "Together, we can get him back again and you winning."

Plan A is in motion. She just have to play long enough to find a way to stop her mother once and for all. "How?" Regina finally asks.

"Oh, I have a few thoughts," Cora smirks evilly.

The war has being as she fought against of ripping that smirk off her mother's face. She just have to stay two steps ahead, and everyone will be safe. "Together we are unstoppable."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red watches Belle as she sleeps in her hospital bed. He leans over and kisses her on the lips. Hoping that true love kiss can bring Belle's memories back but it was a long shot. Pulling away, she puts distance between and takes a sit in the far corner.

***** snaps awake, feeling another presence in the room, she sits up, seeing the brunette from earlier sitting and staring at her. She's about to open her mouth, demanding why she was here but the brunette cut her off.

"I know you don't remember, but just… Indulge me. Please. I just wanted to check on you," Red quickly explains herself. She promised she won't push Belle, not overwhelming her with her presence.

"I still don't remember you," ***** reminds the brunette.

"I know," Red says sadly.

"So, why are you here?" ***** asks.

Red looks down her hands, not able to stare into the crystal blue eyes she loves so much. She can stare into them all day and never get bored. Now that they don't hold the light, it hurt more knowing Belle doesn't remember her.

"I need to calm my nerves," Red answers. Belle's scent has always were able to calm her mind. They didn't even have to talk, just sitting in her presence still did the job.

"Something wrong?" ***** asks in concern. She might not remember the woman, but she did seem familiar.

"Just a lot on my mind," Red answers. Getting up, smiling at the brunette in the hospital bed. "I should be going."

"Will I see you again?" ***** questions before the brunette left the room.

Red turns around, smiling "nothing will keep us apart." Finally making herself leave Belle. She'll be back. She will never leave Belle's side. Even if she forgot her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma enters Greg's room, the stranger who cross the town's line. She just have to make sure he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Nurse?" the guy asks.

"Sheriff Swan, actually," Emma corrects him. "Your name?"

"Greg. Mendell," Greg answers.

"Mr. Mendell, I wanted to talk to you about the accident," Emma explains her reason of being in the room.

"Did I hit somebody? Oh, my God, I hit someone. Is he okay?" Greg starts to freak out.

"Don't worry about him. I mean, the… The damage was pretty minor." Though Emma wish Hook was killed but she isn't that lucky. With any luck, Regina won't kill him herself.

"Oh, thank God," Grey sighs in relief.

"But, I do need you to state what happened in your own words – what you did, what you saw."

"Well, I… I didn't see anything. I-" Greg beings to explain. "I was texting...I looked down, just for a second. And when I looked back up, he was… He was right there. And he was too close to avoid, but I… I know that it's not legal in Maine."

Not sense a lie, Emma smiles at the injured man. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you… Were honest with me."

"So, no charges?"

"No. No charges. I will let you go with a warning this time."

"Thank you. So when… When can I head home?"

"As soon as the doctor clears you. We don't want to keep you away from your family."

Emma exits the room and heads down to the lobby, where everyone is nervously waiting.

"He didn't see nothing?" Red was the first to ask.

"Free and clear," Emma tells everyone. Regina was right about another thing.

"Now maybe, things can calm down for ten minutes and we can catch our breath," Charming hopes out loud but he knew better. With Cora in town. They were going to have less a restful nights.

**Though Greg didn't see anything in my version of this episode, Greg is going to be use. Also after yestersdays episode, I don't want Emma going to Neal, but he will be showing up. I got it all plan out of what I think the next few episodes/chapters are going to turn out. **

**Reviews are always welcome. Thoughts, opinions, comments, whatever. **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. **


	35. Chapter 35

**I apologize for the really late update. I've been waiting for ouattranscript on wordpress to post Tiny and things got in the way also. **

**I hope you enjoy my twist on this episode. **

She's hasn't slept all night. Her mind has been running non stop, trying to figure what has happened. Her mother is in town, she found a way to come to this world. Who supposedly did it to be redeem, to prove how sorry she was. That she wants to change, to prove she's different. Just like how she wants to change for Emma and Henry. To prove her love to them, that she's Regina, not the Evil Queen.

It was that thought that has kept her mind trying to wrap sense around it. She can now fully understand on a personal level how the town's people feel about her redeeming herself. After everything she has done, why all of the sudden need to change. How would they know if she's isn't plotting something and manipulating them. They can't trust her like how she doesn't believe a word her mother says. And that's the sick ironic joke of the suasation.

She just has to put a mask and not let anyone knock the walls down. She won't be blinded by anyone. Her mother, Rumpel or the damn Charmings. After everything she been through, she can't trust anyone as far as she can throw them. Everyone was up to something, its the trick of being a step ahead of it all.

She was the Evil Queen, it won't be hard to play everyone to come on top. Her mother is going at an angle, to get her to trust her, so she can use her. Sadly for Regina but lucky for Cora, she's going to have to follow along and play the useless daughter Cora expects her to be. The only thing coming out of tricking her mother is being able to keep a close eye on her and protecting Henry and Emma.

Rumple is a different story. Though they have a temporary truce, he has something planned. And her gut tells her something that's to end her. A bad feeling which she hopes and prays that she's wrong. And he's probably going to use the stress about her mother in town to his advantage. But she refuses to be fooled by imp. Not again. She doesn't want to be the one who gets stabbed in back and screwed over again.

The Charming is probably have their own plan B just in case if she proves them right about her never able to change. That she's incapable of change. This is the test they been wanting for to put her on. To see how she will play out...

She won't be underestimate them. She just have to double make sure to have every detail down or things will blow up in her face. She'll prove them all wrong, that she's stronger. They estimate her and that's going to be all their downfalls, not hers. Not this time. She learned her lesson, the hard way, but she knows better.

That's why she's in front of the Charming's apartment door. To discuss the game plan and what going to happen from here and out. She's sure Emma and Henry won't like it but it's the only way. It'll keep them safe and protected from all the bullshit that will happen. She's the Evil Queen for gods sake, it's time she did what she's destine to do.

Finally lifting her hand to knock on the door, prepare to knock on the solid door, but the door opens before she was able to do so.

"Were you ever going to knock to come in?" Emma tease, smiling at the brunette. Stepping to the side, motioning Regina to come in.

"I don't have much time," Regina forces herself to enter the apartment. Quickly glancing around the small living space, seeing Snow and Charming at the counter staring at her. "I'm here to discuss what's the plan."

"You already faced Cora?" Snow asks. That was quicker than she expected. Taking a seat at the table, motioning her former step mother to take a seat.

"Yes I did, dear. She's already hiding at my... secret lair," Regina answers. She's not sure how much information she's going to give out that regards her mother's whereabouts.

"You have a secret lair?" Emma didn't see that coming. You learn something new everyday. It just proves how much she doesn't know Regina that much. And she's hoping to change that soon. This way she was on the same level as everyone else.

"It's where I keep some of my old things," Regina explain simply.

"Where is it?"

Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde. "What point you don't understand that I don't have a lot of time?"

"Sorry," Emma apologizes of getting off topic, looking sheepishly.

"Cora is still the manipulated woman like she always was. And she's planning something. What she's planning is beyond me, and hopefully with time, I'll figure that out," Regina tells the group. "Whatever it is, I do know that it'll be on the ship. And that's what we need to do."

"Go to Captain Hook's ship, check," Emma makes a mental list of what needs to be done. Whatever Regina asks for, she'll do it. Regina wasn't going to face her mother alone. "We'll go fetch Hook from the hospital and check it out.

"What do you think your mother is up to?" Snow wonders. Cora always has a plan, it's not like her to just do something without reason. Like ensuring that Regina married her father, no matter what she had to do. Even kill Regina's lover.

"She's going to manipulate me into believing that she's sorry for all the hard wreck that I went through. Wanting to redeem herself to me. And by doing that, she touch a sensitive nerve, to give me what I want..." Regina trails off, not sure how they would react to the answer.

"And what do you want that your mother can promise you?" Emma asks, wondering of what it could be. There is so much magic can offer. And Cora was new to town, what can she possibly give Regina to make up all the pain she cause?

Regina swallows but stare hard into Emma's eyes, answering completely honestly. "Henry."

"And how do we know that you aren't just fooling us to keep Henry for yourself?" Charming questions. It's on everyone's mind. They know that its because of the kid, Regina wanting to change, to be a better person, mother.

Keeping her cool, not wanting her temper to get the best of her. It won't help anybody if they start bickering and going down each others throats. She's should've known better that nothing can never come simple when working with the Charmings.

"I want Henry to be with me because he wants to not because I made him. Me, as in Regina Mills, his adopted mother, who taken care of him for ten years and not once mistreated him. Not as the Evil Queen, who is cold hearted and all kinds of messed up. And that's exactly why he's here and not with me," Regina snaps at Charming, making herself clear once more, hoping this time it finally gets through all of their thick skulls. "It's the reason why I'm willing to bite my tongue when it comes to you insulting me, keep pushing me down, treating me like I'm a piece of shit and never once I threaten back. I let you all walk all over me, and you still think I'm plotting at a angle," Regina rants, no longer able to keep it in no more. It's time for her to speak her damn mind, or she's going to explode later on. "My mother is right about one thing, you will always look as me for all the wrong I've done, none of the good. But lucky for you, I'm going to continue to do good, and help you. Because without me, Cora will squish you like a bug. And no deal will save you this time."

They can see the electric purple spark in Regina's dark eyes, dangerously dancing in shadows of the brown orbs. But like Regina's emotions, they are quickly masked, and gone within seconds. If you were paying attention and knew Regina, you would notice. And that's one thing Emma has over Snow and Charming. She can see past the mask.

Snow and Charming look down in shame. They should be thankful of Regina even being on their side and fighting against Cora, her own mother. Though Regina is acting like she doesn't care, but they knew that she still loves her mother. Cora is the woman, who gave birth to Regina and took care of her. Even if she did ruin Regina's life.

"So, for once in your damn life, shut up and listen because I don't have much left to lose. I'm only doing this because over my dead body will Henry be harmed. And in doing so, we got to work together. Because he is more special than we think," Regina says seriously. She doesn't like the thought of ever siding with Snow and Charming, but she really doesn't have much of a choice. Not when it comes to protecting Henry and Emma from Cora.

"What's the game plan?" Charming asks, agreeing with the former witch. Together they can stop Cora, because alone, they will be destroyed and killed.

"Find what's on that ship," Regina answers. "My mother doesn't comes alone without a few tricks up her sleeves. She had to bring something with her, to use for her advantage."

"Together we will defeat your mother," Emma vows to Regina. For once she's going to do something right, and that's by standing beside Regina and Henry. She can't run anymore and leave everything behind. Her son is here and so is her heart. She will stand and fight. She is the savior, destine to safe all fairy tales, and that includes Regina, the Evil Queen.

"Mom?" Henry pops out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around his mom's body. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to your grandparents and Ms. Swan," Regina replies as she wraps her arms around her son. She's going to miss his warmth the most.

"Why?" Henry asks.

"What we are going to do to stop Cora," Regina states.

"Can I help?"

"Not this time," Regina shakes her head. Over her damn dead body will Henry get involve.

"But I can help," Henry tells her, upset that he's being discluded again.

Sighing, Regina kneels, getting to Henry's eye level. "I know you can but I refuse for you to be part of this. Cora will do anything to make me suffer, she'll destroy everything that I hold dear and love. And that means you."

"But you are powerful. You have magic," Henry points out.

"That is true, but she's my mother, she knows my weaknesses," Regina states sadly, as she combs her fingers through Henry's hair. "That's why I'm going to give you something I hold dear. A key."

"I'll protect it with my life," Henry promises, vowing as his mom pulls out a necklace with a key attached to it. Taking it off her neck, she gives him the key.

Placing the key in Henry's hands, "as long you keep this close, you hold the key to all the magic of both good and evil. If you believe in it and will it, it shall do about anything. Use what I taught you and use it will caution. You know all the rules and it's restriction, it'll protect you from whatever is thrown at you."

Henry might not like being hold back, not able to help but he knew better to question his mom. Cora isn't someone who should be messed with.. "I promise I'll keep it safe."

"That's all I ask," Regina smiles. "Just remember that I love you no matter what." After what she's going to do, it might have Henry hating her again. She'll lose his trust and no hope of redeeming herself to him but it'll be worth. As long he's safe and alive, it's all she cares about.

"Snow, Charming, you'll go fetch Hook from the hospital and check out the ship," Emma orders. "I'm going to pick up Red and Grumpy. We'll meet up at the station and discuss what we'll do after we find out what's on the ship."

"Sounds like a plan." It doesn't assure anything but it's better than nothing. They just have to hope and pray that they will find a way to stop Cora and take her down. That's all that matters to them. They will put their differences to the side for now.

* * *

Red takes a deep breath before entering the common room with a basket of items. Her eyes land on Belle, who is watching television. Carefully waking up to the couch, smiling at the brunette when Belle attention is turn to her. "Hey."

"Hello," ***** force smiles back. Eying the brunette carefully, watching the brunette place a basket on the coffee table in front of them and taking a seat.

"Still don't remember?" Red asks. She knows better than have her hopes up but it never hurt anyone of being a little hopeful.

***** shakes her head, "I'm sorry... I don't." She wished that of the many faces looked familiar, that she'll remember something but all she remembers is her time in a cell, being locked up and looking up the moon. Just complete darkness, and nothing else.

"Well, you can either call me Ruby or Red, it doesn't matter to me," Red introduces herself.

"How do we know each other?" ***** asks.

Red didn't want to lie, but she can't really tell the truth either. Telling your lover that they were lovers, who happens not to remember her, is overbearing news. So, she says the next best thing. "You used to come into my Granny's diner a lot."

***** takes the information, letting it set in her mind. Maybe, hopefully it'll spark some kind of memory but nothing.

Red sighs, needing to break the awkward silence. Motioning to the basket, pulling out a book. "I thought you could use some comforts from home. You were always telling me about Shakespeare, so I brought you my favorite – Romeo and Juliet," handing over the book to Belle. The first book Belle read to her. It was her absolute favorite passing time, listening to Belle read to her while they kill time at the library. Just listening to Belle talk about a book she just read, describing the plot, the characters and why it was a good read.

***** takes the book, looks at the hardcover and back at the brunette. Staring into her hazel eyes, she feels a tug in her heart, a slight discomfort. Snapping out of it, looking away, "thank you," she mumbles.

"It'll be a good time killer," Red explains her reason of giving the book, seeing the confused look in the blue eyes. "It might not have the best ending or follow the rules of the outcome of main characters but it's pretty good."

"I'll be sure to start it soon," ***** says.

"Maybe we can exchange thoughts on it when you finish it," Red tells her.

"Were… Were we really friends?" ****** asks, wondering why the brunette was doing all of this. Would just being friends look so defeated like this woman? The brunette look as if her lover has been ripped from her hands.

That question stabbed in her deep in the heart. It felt just like when Rumpelstiltskin take Belle away from her. They were more than friends, more than girlfriends. They were lovers of true love. They were each other soulmates, not able to live without the other.

"Yeah, we were.," Red ends up answering. It wasn't fair to either of them, but it was best.

***** blinks, "you're lying.." She doesn't know how she knew but she can see it in the hazel eyes that the brunette was lying.

"It doesn't matter. You don't remember," Red looks away, not able to look at the piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"How long are you going to use that excuse?" ***** questions.

"Belle," Red starts to say.

"Don't call me that," ***** snaps. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"It's your name," Red answers calmly, though her blood was boiling. She can't let herself lose her temper. It was Belle's fault of not remembering anything.

"That's what you say," ***** huffs in irritation. "That could be a lie, too."

"I would never lie to you," Red points out.

"Then tell me the truth," **** snaps at the brunette. "Are we really just friends?"

Red snaps her mouth shut.

"That's what I thought..." ***** gets up, taking the book with her, leaving the other brunette alone.

Sighing, Red takes a easy breath, calming her nerves. She just has to be patient. It's not Belle's fault. Just have to take baby steps, and hopefully it'll be worth it in the end. She won't stop being there for Belle.

* * *

Charming and Snow picked up Hook from the hospital, making him promise to show them where the ship is. Setting out, they make their way to the docks. As they follow him at the docks Hook whines. "you didn't even ask me about my recovery," he limps as he walks.

He hopes all the pain isn't all in vain. Having Belle lose her memory is the key to his plan to work. If not, well, it will put a pause to his plan. And he can't have that, not when he isn't healed yet.

Snow rolls her eyes, sighing, "how are you feeling, Hook?"

Hook stops and faces snow, smirking, "come closer and feel for yourself."

Charming clench his jaw, pulling the pirate by his jacket, bring his face close to his. "You want to lose the other hand?" Charming threatens.

"And here I thought we were becoming good pals," Hook says dryly, not amused by the threat.

Shoving the pirate away from him, "where's the ship, mate?"

"It's shielded somehow, isn't it?" Snow questions, Cora was able to come into town in surprise, without anyone knowing. And the only way Snow can think of is if the ship was invisible to the naked eye.

"Aye… That it is. Follow me," Hook leads them to the pier where the ship is anchored "I don't know what you expect to find. Cora won't be there."

"Well, maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went."

Seeing Hook roll his eyes, Snow speaks up. "Oh, don't worry, honey. He'll help us."

"What makes you so sure?" Hook asks Snow.

Snow smirks. "Because you're a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and, right now, it is gusting towards us," Snow says, matter of factually.

"Oh. I see where your daughter got her gumption," Hook points out. He can see how Emma is the daughter of these two idiots. Not a good combination, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Hook walks up the invisible stairs and disappears behind the shield with Charming and Snow following suit.

Taking a look around the ship, the deck. "You sailed this ship from our land. Can you sail it back?" Charming questions Hook.

Hook raise an eyebrow, "my ship? She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seen many strange, glittering shores," Hook corrects the prince. The ship isn't just any ordinary boat, it was a vessel that sailed the seven seas. "But, to travel between lands, she must go through a portal."

They only way back is through a portal and no other way. And to create a portal, magic has to be used and a spell. It sounded easier said than done. If it was so, Regina would have found a way to bring Emma and Snow sooner.

"What do you know about Cora's plans?" Snow asks, breaking the silence. They need to get back on track.

"Cora's not the most communicative of lasses," Hook admits. "But, I will tell you this – whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here." Hook gestures to a tarp covered box. Charming and Snow pull back the tarp, revealing a cage. Inside, is the shrunken giant from the beanstalk., unconscious.

"Who's that?" Snow asks Hook.

"A giant. The last of his kind," Hook replies.

"So, Cora used magic to make him travel-sized," Snow says amazed. She knew magic can do a lot but she never expected this. That would mean, that she can grow him back to his normal size too. A giant in town would not be a good thing.

"Whatever she intends to do with him, it's important," Hook tells them. He wished he knew what Cora was planning but he knew better than to ask. She would just lie to his face.

"I don't know what she's planning. Why don't you wake the bloody giant and ask him yourself?" Hook extends the key to the cage.

Snow takes it and unlocks the door. She crouches down and touches Anton on the shoulder. He startles awake, "hey… It's alright. You're safe now," Snow assures the tiny giant. "What's your name?"

"Anton," Anton answers. Looking around, being cautions, "where's that witch?"

"She's gone," Charming tells him.

Anton eyes narrowed, "You," Anton growls angrily.

"Me?" Charming asks in confusion.

"You!" Anton punches Charming in face, causing him to fly backwards.

"Charming!" Snow yells in shock.

Anton lunges at Charming, who has drawn his gun. Easily hitting it out of his had but is stopped by an arrow flying past his head. Snapping his head at the raven haired woman, eyes landing on the arrow pointed at him.

"Step away from my husband," Snow commands that giant. Eying the arrow to the giant, set on target.

"You may have me outnumbered, but this isn't over. You think I forgot what you did? I didn't. You'll pay for your evil. I promise! You'll pay!" Anton flees the ship.

Snow and Charming watch the tiny giant flee in shock. Confused of what just happened. Hopefully they can figure it out when they meet up with Emma at the station.

* * *

"What do you have plan to take down Snow and her family?" Regina asks her mother as she looks at her reflection in one of the many mirrors in her lair. She wishes that the genie, Sidney was back in the mirror. It made spying and gaining information easier.

"A giant," Cora answers simply.

"A giant?" Regina asks her mother, wondering how a giant is going to be use in Cora's plans.

"The giant who was manipulated and treated into believing he made friends but was a fool. For being naive, he payed the price. He's the last of his kind."

"What does that have to do with destroying Charming and Snow?" Regina still questions. She wasn't seeing where her mother was going with this idea. How was this giant suppose to help them.

"Charming's brother, James, his twin brother is the one who, with Jack killed his family," Cora explains to her daughter.

"SO, this giant thinks Charming is James," Regina pieces together. The giant wants revenge. Not so lucky for Charming, due to James is already dead but there was proof of that. This could really work for Cora's advantage.

"That's right," Cora nods. "If we can take one by one down, it'll weaken them. Slowly they will understand what if it feels like to have everything ripped away from you and no hope of it coming back."

"Slow and painful," Regina agrees. "Knock them off their high horse."

"That's the spirit," Cora smiles proudly at her daughter. They were a lot of alike. "Soon, Henry will be all yours."

Regina stayed silent, just decide to walk over to an tall circle table with a chess set on top. It's the same chess set that she created and play with Belle. Also it's the board that has help her plan out every path she went on. From planning Leopold's death, to the wars and to Snow's down fall.

She starts to place the chess pieces to place, setting them in the right place. She can feel her mother's eyes watching her. Staring at her with curiosity and confusion of what she's doing.

"What are you doing?" Cora asks her. She watch her daughter set up a strange looking chess set. It didn't look like a normal, traditional chess set. Each piece where crafted different. No piece were the same but you can tell which was a 'knight,' 'pawn,' and so forth.

"I have learned that everything should be carefully planned. This chess set will help us easily take down Emma and the two idiots," Regina replies, finishing setting up. It's going to help her see what she has to do to pull everything off.

"So, what are you going to do with the giant?"

"I'm going to give him the chance to get his revenge."

* * *

"A giant?" Emma questions again, making sure she heard right.

"The last one of his kind," Snow tells her daughter. "Anton."

"Anton..." Emma repeats the name. The name sounded very familiar... Why is that? Eye widen, "Anton. He's the one who let me go."

"If he trusts you, maybe you can convince him to be on our side," Snow says.

"He trusts me," Emma assures Snow. "I just wondering why he hates Charming so much."

"I would like to know the answer too," Snow wonders also.

Charming lifts his hands in surrender. "I have no idea. I've never seen that guy before," Charming quickly defends himself.

"Well, he sure knows you," Grumpy points out, Snow and Emma agreeing.

"You sure you never met him back in our world?" Snow asks. Anton looked very sure that whoever he thought Charming was. There was no doubt in Anton that he hated Charming.

Charming think back. Running through all the faces he ever encounter but Anton's face didn't come up. He never met a giant, in normal size or shrunken size. Then it finally hit him. Sighing, "No. It's not about me. He just thinks it is."

"Who?"

"James."

"Your brother," it hit Snow, it made all sense now. "That's who he thinks you are."

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"You had a brother?" Grumpy questions.

"What does your brother have to do with Anton thinking you are him?" Emma asks, confuse how it made sense.

"He's my twin brother," Charming answers Emma, explaining how Anton thinks he knew who he was.

"What kind of trouble did your brother got himself into?" Snow wonders out loud. Anton looked as if he wanted to kill Charming. She could just image what James had done to piss him off.

"I don't know," Charming shrugs. He wished he knew, but it must be bad. Anton wanted to kill him. '

"Well, whatever happened, we can't have Anton destroying the town," Emma tells them. "Grumpy, gather the dwarfs and keep an eye out of Anton."

"What do you want to do when we find him?" Grumpy asks.

"Under no circumstance will you presume him. Just don't lose him, follow him. Call me when you do, I'll talk to him. Hopefully I can convince him that Charming isn't who he thinks he is."

"I'll get Red, she can help us find him," Snow declares.

"I'm going to see Regina. Hopefully she's home and see what she got to say," Emma tells the group. Regina needed to know what Snow and Charming found on the ship. And what she thinks what they should do next.

* * *

In the woods, Anton is sitting on a log and looking forlornly at the river. Sensing a presence, he snaps to his feet. "Get away from me!" Anton yells at Regina as she approaches him.

"I'm here to help you," Regina assures him that she means no harm. Lifting her hands to assure the short giant that she wasn't holding a weapon.

Anton shakes his head, "no. You're human. I hate humans." Human has killed his family, mislead him, taking advantage.

Regina continues to walk towards him, keep lock eyes with the short giant. "Well, if you ask some people in town, they would disagree with you."

"What do you mean?" Anton asks.

"I've done a lot of awful things in the past. That made me seem very inhuman. I was very cold hearted, indifference and people said I have no soul, no heart. That I was the offspring of the devil," Regina explains. Sharing close information wasn't part of the plan, but if it help the giant to trust her easier, than fine.

"Did you do those things for a reason or just for fun?"

"I had my reason but nobody cares," Regina shrugs. It wasn't a lie. Nobody bother to find out the truth. She was the Evil Queen, and that's all people cared about.

"What were the reasons?"

"I can no longer keep the darkness from taking over my heart, soul and mind," Regina whispers. She tried so hard but the pain was too much. The darkness finally able to overcome the light inside her. "That's why I understand exactly how you feel. I went was manipulated and tricked and it cost me dearly."

"Did you get your revenge?" Anton questions.

"It end up screwing me over," Regina answers, smiling tightly. "But that's because my choices weren't my own, it was all planned out. And that's why I'm here. To give you a choice."

"And what's that?"

"I hear you're in town cause you want to kill someone. I can help. I know first hand the feeling of need for revenge, to get even. Well, I'm happy to do my part," Regina tells him. Pulling out a mushroom, "this will make you bigger. It will return you to your former glory."

Anton takes the proffered mushroom and takes a bite. In a puff of blue smoke, he returns to his former giant size.

"The mushroom won't last forever."

* * *

"I think we have a problem," Snow states, watching from a distance as Anton terrorizes the own.

"That's right! Run! Run!" Anton yells at the townspeople as they run for safety. Picking up a car and throws it, then continues his path of destruction.

"Guess we found our giant," Grumpy points out the obvious.

Rolling his eyes at the dwarf, "thank you, Einstein."

"What are we going to do?"

"Ever fought a giant before?" Snow asks.

"Nope." There is always a first. How hard can it be? He fought a dragon witch, how hard can taking down a giant be?

"Well, we're doom," Grumpy snorts. "We're going to be squish to death."

"Have faith Grumpy," Snow rolls her eyes at her long time friend.

"You have a plan?"

"We can always reason with him," Charming shrugs. Maybe he can convince him that he isn't James, and end this revenge path.

"Oh because that worked so well with Regina," Grumpy mumbles, rolling his eyes. Not everything can be solve with just words. Sometimes action speaks louder and get the point across. But they are supposedly the good guys have to take the non violet approach.

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"When he steps on us, it's going to hurt a lot," Grumpy points out.

"Wait! You don't have to do this!" Charming yells for Anton's attention. He needs to do something, or the citizens are going to get hurt.

Anton stops and looks down to find him. Yeah, I do. You destroyed everything in my life. Now you're going to know what that feels like," Anton snarls.

"The man who hurt you? That wasn't me. That was my twin brother James. We were separated at birth. He was raised by a… A ruthless King," Charming explains.

"You're not James?"

"No!" Charming answers.

"Then where is he?" Anton questions. He will get his revenge. James will pay. Jack already has pay, poisoned by her sword.

"He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance. He's dead! There is nothing more you can do to him," Charming answers the giant. Lucky for them all, James died, killed by his ego and cockiness.

"We're on your side, Anton! We're good!" Snow jumps in, in hope to convince the giant that they aren't going to harm him. "We're here because of you. You know our daughter Emma. You gave her the magic compass."

"Emma?" Anton question. She made it back, this is her world. This is Storybrooke. "Let me talk to her. She says you're okay, then I'll stop," he has to make sure he isn't being tricked. He learned his lesson, he won't be manipulated again.

"She's kind of not here, but we can call her."

"How convenient. Everyone I'm looking for isn't around! All you humans do is lie, and cheat, and kill, and I'm sick of it!"

Charming grab Snow's hand and start running with Grumpy close behind and Anton chasing them down the street.

"That worked well," Grumpy snorts as they run for their life.

"Not now," Snow stresses as she tries to keep up with her husband.

"I think you are right, there is a more important matter to take care of," Grumpy agrees at the moment. He need to get something clear because he's confuse. "you got a twin brother?" Grumpy asks Charming.

"Yeah."

"His name is James?"

"Right."

"Well, your name is James," Grumpy points out, how can someone name both their children same name.

"No, actually, it's not," Charming admits.

"It's Charming, then?" That's worst than dreamy. Who names their child Charming? What if he was an ass?

"No, that's the nickname I gave him," Snow answers for her husband, explaining where the name came from.

"What the hell is your name than?" Grumpy questions, demanding for an answer. After the years they been together and the trouble they fought out together, it's like they were now strangers. He doesn't know he's best friend's husband's name.

"David," Charming answers.

"Your curse name?" Grumpy questions in confusion.

"My real name!"

"What, you're David, James, and Charming? Is David like a middle name?" Grumpy is clearly still confuse, not understanding how can someone have so many names. Maybe he should give him a pitch axe, it never lies.

"No! It's my name-name," Charming yells. How hard is it to understand what his name is.

"You know what? I'm going to call you whatever I damn well please!" Grumpy yells back on angry.

"Sure, Grumpy," Charming rolls his eyes, he's not going to argue with the dwarf.

"So what's the plan?" Snow asks, getting tired of running. It's been too long since the last time she ran so much.

"Lead the giant away from here, so he can't hurt anyone," Charming says.

"If we keep heading in this direction, we're going to hit the town line," Snow points out the street they are on. That won't help anyone.

"Okay, new plan." Charming stops sudden and turns around, facing the giant.

"What are you doing?" Snow questions Charming.

"Giving him what he wants," Charming answers before yelling up at the giant. "Anton! How about we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with humans," Anton spit out. It was a deal that has all his family dead.

"Just hear me out," Charming reasons with Anton. "I'll surrender myself to you, if you spare the lives of everyone in Storybrooke."

Anton thinks about, weaving the pros and cons of the deal but ends up agreeing. "Deal."

Lunging towards Charming, trying to jump on him. Just when he's about to squish the tiny human, Snow pulls Charming out of the way at the last second, and Anton ends up jumping straight through the ground.

And as promise and warned, the mushroom's effects then wear off, and Anton seems to disappear in a puff of blue smoke. All that's left is a large hole in the ground. Holding on tight to a underground pipe, hanging.

Snow, Charming, and Grumpy investigate to see what happened to the giant, just to find him holding on for his life.

"This is going be another big problem," Grumpy points out the obvious once more.

"I'll call Emma and maybe she can convince Regina to help," Snow offers a plan of what can be done.

"Don't let go! We are going to help you get out!"

* * *

Emma rushes over to the mansion, hoping that Regina was home alone. The easiest way to get Anton out of the hole, was if Regina could magical transport him. Banging on the door, Emma waits for the brunette to open the door.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" Regina demands once she opens the door. She's sure she told Emma not to come to her, that she'll come to her. They are just lucky that her mother is staying hidden in her lair. To wait it out for now.

"I need your help with a giant problem," Emma explains why she was here.

"The mushroom will soon lose it's effects, he'll become normal size," Regina tells her.

"Wait. What?" Emma question in confusion. "You are the reason he was turned into a giant?"

"I gave him a chance, a choice to fulfil his revenge," Regina shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal.

"He wanted to kill Charming because he thought it was his twin brother," Emma points out.

"That's not my problem," Regina shrugs. "He was blinded by revenge, that no amount of reasoning would've changed his mind. So, you're welcome."

"You're welcome?" Emma questions. "Charming could've have been killed."

"And how's that my fault?" Regina questions back.

"You gave a mushroom to make Anton grow into a giant to take his revenge," Emma argues.

"I didn't make him to go get his revenge. That's was all on his own," Regina points out angrily. "I have never force someone against their will to do something that they didn't want to do. Sure, I have held someone against their will but never once have I made them do something they never wanted to do."

"Regina, I thought you were on our side to help us against your mother." It was like she's staring at a complete stranger. The familiar, warm loving eyes are now cold and dark, holding no feeling behind them. The mask and walls that she worked so hard to bring down is now build high and strong. Her entire posture is regal, no longer the Regina she loves, but the Evil Queen herself.

"I am helping."

"In what way are you helping?" Emma demands to know. "Anton could've have killed my father!"

"The key word here is could have," Regina points out. "Like always, your parent find a way to escape death."

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Is Regina, Regina or is she siding with Cora. "Who are you?"

"If you don't know the answer to that, you are more stupid than I thought," Regina snorts. She was growing tired of speaking to the blonde.

"I know who you are, but you are acting like someone else." This wasn't her Regina, there is no way she would be so cold to her. She can't even see through the mask that is planted on Regina's face.

"I'm not acting. And I am no one else but myself, dear."

"Are you pushing me away?" Emma figures. It's the only thing that made sense to Regina's sudden behavior. It can explain why.

"Well, thank the fairies that you didn't get your smarts from your parents," Regina says dryly.

"Why?" Emma demands an answer. "Don't you love me?"

"It's because of that love is the reason why I'm pushing you away, Regina snarls at Emma. Can't she not realize that.

"I thought we were going to fight your mother together," Emma spits out back.

"You need to get off your high horse, dear. My mother will destroy whoever I love. It's the only way to protect you." Can't Emma see that she loves her so much that she's willing to sacrifice her love for her. It's hurting her as much it's hurting Emma.

"Love isn't weakness, Regina. It's strength," Emma states.

"Than explain Daniel," Regina spits out. She won't be able to handle another round like the after affect of Daniel's death. Specially if she loses Henry and Emma. Either or, she'll lose it. The darkness will win once and for all, with no return. She will truly end herself.

Emma wince at the the mention of Daniel. How can she be damn insensitive of Regina's first love. "That won't happen again," Emma tries to reason with the brunette.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," Regina warns Emma.

Realizing that Regina was giving up, that her mind was made up. There was no changing it. "Please," Emma begs. "I love you."

"You will realize that it was the right decision. It wasn't going to work anyways," Regina says, looking away from the hurt hazel eyes. "It's for the best for all of us."

"Bullshit," Emma snaps. "I don't care what other people think. I don't care what happened in the past. I only care about the future, and that's with you and Henry."

"You should care. You should hate me for everything that I have done," Regina tells her. "I took you away from your family, made you live a shitty life in the foster system. I have killed hundreds, thousands to destroy your mother. I took hundreds, if not thousands of hearts, controlling them into my slaves. I killed my father to active the curse. It's all my fault, nobody else to blame for the path that I went on. I should've have been stronger, but I wasn't, I was weak. And on top of it all, I am your step grandmother. Our love is wrong."

"I forgave you for all of it. And I don't care how old you really are but we aren't blood relative. I can't stop loving you, you are everything to me. My heart and soul, you are it to me. My true love. That's all that is important to me, damn with the rest," Emma pours her love to Regina.

Regina stays quiet. After finally making peace with herself, freeing herself from her past, able to finally move on. It occurred to her that Daniel isn't her true love. Especially after he came to her in a dream after finally releasing him that she can love again. In her heart, she loved Daniel and the light he kept in her heart, fighting against the tainted darkness. But the love she feels with Emma, was different. It made the darkness hide, filling it with light in her heart.

Closing the distance between the two, seeing the hope in Emma's eyes at the daring step. "You are my heaven and earth, my life. You complete, fill the empty hole in my heart and soul. My true love, but I'm sorry." Ripping the necklace off her neck, handing it to Emma. "I can't lose you. I can't," Regina whispers before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

Clenching on the necklace, fighting the tears that wanted to fall down. Her heart feels though it's been ripped from her chest. Having Neal leaving her never felt like this...

* * *

The dwarves, Granny, and Ruby have arrived on the scene with a truck and some rope. Anton is still hanging onto the pipe below. They quickly get to work, not sure how much longer can the giant hold on. They weren't getting luck with getting a hold of Emma. So, it's plan B.

Granny ties the rope to the back of the truck and Red throws the rope down the side of the hole. "It should hold," Granny tells the group.

Charming wraps the rope around his waist and begins to shimmy down the hole. "Alright, Anton! I'm coming down!" Getting down to Anton and extends his hand, "take my hand."

"No!" Anton shakes his head, refusing to grab the extended hand.

"No?" Charming questions in confusion.

"I don't want to go back up there," Anton tells the prince. "I should just let go."

"You'll die," Charming points out.

"Maybe death hurts less than life," Anton states. It hurts too much.

"Dying doesn't solve anything. It won't make the pain go away," Charming reasons with Anton. "Now take my hand!"

Anton finally grabs David's hand and the people above pull them out of the hole. Charming and Anton are successfully pulled up.

"Thank you," Anton thanks Charming for saving his life.

"You're welcome," Charming smiles at the tiny giant. "I don't know what my brother did to you, but… That's not us.

"You have no idea," Anton says sadly, replaying the awful memory of what James did to him.

* * *

Emma meets up with the group finally, catching up with Anton from the last time they saw each other. Filling in the details of how they got back and everything else that has happened.

Entering Granny's Diner, "this is Granny's. She makes a mean lasagna and runs an inn, so I'm sure we can set you up with a room till you find a place," Emma tells Anton, making feel more comfortable.

"Thanks, but I think I'll set up camp in the woods," Anton tells her.

"The woods?" Emma questions, raising a eyebrow.

Anton shrugs. "Yeah, I'm better off alone. I'm not too good at fitting in."

"You're in the right place. Storybrooke's got all kinds – dwarves, fairies, werewolves, you name it," Emma smiles at her friend. "We even have a Evil Queen. You can't find a better place than here. Not even a giant can stick out like a sore thumb."

"We all miss our land, Anton. But this is our home now," Snow explains.

"You never think about going back?" Anton asks.

"Of course we do. It's just not possible," Snow explains.

"We have no way to get there,"Charming says sadly.

"How's the farmland here?" Anton wonders out loud.

"Pretty good. Why?"

Anton takes out the vial with the piece of beanstalk. "The stem is from a beanstalk. If I plant it, it should be able to grow some magic beans. And then, you just may have a way."

* * *

Everyone gather in a field. They watch Anton check the soil. "Well, what's the verdict?"

"Soil's got a nice loamy feel. Lot of minerals. The beans should grow well here," Anton tells the group. "Only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Cora. This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them… Can't be good," Anton warns them.

Emma wraps her hand around the ring hanging from the necklace, that's hanging from her neck. Regina was up to something. Planning a way to stop her mother. Making everyone think that she's back to old ways, the Evil Queen once more. To trick Cora, to convince her that she's manipulative.

"Then we won't let her get to them," Snow vows. They will stop Cora.

"No one touches our crop," Grumpy grunts.

"Your crop? I thought you guys were miners?" Anton questions the dwarf.

"Work is work," Grumpy shrugs. "It's what we do. Whatever pays the bill. So what do you say? You up for some help?"

"Okay."

Happy hands a pick axe to Anton. "To help break up the earth."

Anton looks down, and the name 'Tiny' appears on the handle. "'Tiny'. My brothers used to call me that."

"Axe never lies," Grumpy states.

Wait a second. I did my time in the mines. How come I didn't get one of those?" Charming whines.

"Cause you ain't a dwarf," Grumpy answers him. Smiling the best he could to Anton, "welcome aboard, brother."

The dwarves and Anton begin to hack away at the earth, whistle as they work.

* * *

"Hello, ," Rumpelstiltskin walks in the hospital room.

"Who are you?" Greg asks, sitting up.

"That's not important, but what is, is what you'll be doing for me," Rumpelstiltskin smiles at the mortal human.

"And what will that be?"

"Magic."

**Please review. It helps a lot in my decisions of which direction I want to take for future chapters. Opinions, ideas, comments, whatever is all welcome. Positive or negative. **

**I'll try to update asap. **


	36. Chapter 36

**sorry for the late update once again. I had to figure out how I'm going to play off the next three chapters. And after last night episode, I had to calm down first...**

**Manhattan with a huge twist. It's nothing compare to the original. And I hope you like it. **

**Remember I don't own anything, just my bad grammar and spelling. **

**Enjoy. **

Emma stares into the cold liquid that was once hot. Just staring, unblinking at the cup of coffee, still numb of what happened the other day. Replaying the cold, hard words that came from the lovely red lips. On top of that, the dark brown eyes were cold and blank, holding no emotion. The mask was well placed, there was so slip up, no crack.

So this is how it feels to lose someone you love. The person that means everything to you. That is your life and soul, not able to live without. It feels like someone just ripped her heart out of her chest, crushing all the light and fight. No wonder Regina became the Evil Queen. This feeling sucks.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Snow asks in concern.

After Emma call saying Regina won't be able to help them with saving Anton, she notice the broken tone. Afterwards, Emma met them at Granny's, she was like she wasn't even there. Even now, Emma is physically here but mentally she was somewhere else.

She looked so fragile, about to break any moment. And it pains Snow as a mother and a friend that Emma doesn't come to her to talk. She can see the pain and lost in the hazel eyes.

"You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge," Snow tries to push Emma into talking, to trust her with whatever is on the her mind. "I might be your mother but I'm still your friend. And i'll always be here for you, in anyway you need me."

"You wouldn't understand," Emma whispers. She doesn't want to talk about. And if she did, it wouldn't be her lovers archenemy.

"Are you afraid that I'll judge?" Snow question. "Whatever it is, I promise that I'll always love you because you're my daughter and there isn't nothing that can make me hate you."

"It's because you are my mother that I can't tell you," Emma snaps at Snow. Can't she not take the hint that she isn't going to tell her anything what happened between Regina and her.

Snow tried not to show the hurt. This is when she wish she can switch between herself and curse self. Emma would tell Mary Margaret. Though Emma had walls up and kept everyone at a distance, Margaret was able to get Emma to open up to an extent. The only person in Margaret's book that could knock the walls down, and saw through it as a challenge was Madam Mayor, Regina Mills.

Thinking back, before the curse broke, remembering when Emma came into town. How the blonde stayed to make sure Henry was ok. But then it turned out Regina caught her attention, sparking something inside her. Butting head to head over Henry and knocking down the fake mask. To see who would break first turn out to be...: Then it all hit her. "It's because it's about Regina..."

Emma didn't say anything, busying herself with the ring around her neck. It was her only physical attachment to Regina. She can't bare the thought of not wearing it.

Seeing the ring, Snow eyes wide, "where did you find that?" The ring... It looked so familiar. She has never saw that ring out of Regina's possession. Regina wouldn't easily lose it, or give it away.

Emma looks down to the gold ring, tracing the odd surface. It wasn't like any ordinary ring, but Regina wasn't an ordinary woman. "I didn't find it, it was given to me," Emma chooses her words. She really didn't want to tell her mother that Regina gave it to her before shutting her out of her life.

"And who gave it to you?" There is no way Regina would give the only connection she had left to Daniel. The last reminder of the love she had for the man. The last thing that kept the light lite in Regina's tainted heart and soul.

Emma quickly clench the ring in her hand, hiding it from view. "None of your business," Emma growls at Snow. Not wanting to investigate any longer, pressure to give any kind of answers. She gets up putting the cold coffee away.

That's the engagement ring Daniel gave her before he was killed. She's not mistaken that's the ring. The symbol of Daniel's and Regina's love. Their true love.

"Talk to me," Snow begs Emma to speak to her. She can sense something is wrong. She can see how off Emma is. It was very familiar to when they were stuck in the other world. Piss and worried. For what reasons, she wasn't sure. She just guessed it was because of Henry being stuck here with Regina alone. But something told her that wasn't right.

"I only have one question for you," Emma finally spoke, "base on the answer, I'll decide."

"Ask me anything," Snow tells her.

"Will you ever be able to forgive and trust Regina?" Emma asks, looking straight into her mother's eyes.

Snow was taken off guard, not expecting Emma to ever ask that of her. Out of all things Emma could ask her, she asks about moving on from all the terrible history between her and the Evil Queen, Regina.

She can see how much Emma really wanted to know the answer. So brushing it off is out off the question. "The answer to that isn't easy to answer," Snow ends up telling her. "There is so much history between that, we could never trust each other again. And I doubt Regina will ever really forgive me from "ruining" her life."

"I like how Regina is the sole blame for everything. Like she's the only villain, witch that existed in the other world." Emma was starting to get sick and tired of Regina being the only one blame. The blame isn't just Regina's. It's also on others too, including Snow's.

"She cursed us, Emma," Snow points out.

"Can you blame her?" Emma shots back. "You took away the only thing that kept light in her heart. Forcing her to marry Leopold and take care of you. Living in a shadow, like a piece of meat, unimportant, a waste of space, never able to free because you were sole attention. From going from Cora to Leopold, she was trapped. So, you finding true love, happiness, you had to rub it in her face. Making her feel even more miserable. It was the only way to escape and be free."

"Are you defending her?" Snow couldn't believe her ears. "She ripped you away from us, your family. Made you live a life alone, with nobody. How can you be so easily forgivable?"

"Because if it didn't happen, I wouldn't had Henry. I might have given him away to give him a better life, which I still don't regret, was the best thing that ever happened in my life. The day he walked in my life, I will always be grateful," Emma explains. "Henry turned out even better than I ever hoped, and I have Regina to thank for that."

"It doesn't change that Regina is the Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen is what Regina is, not who she is," Emma states. "And if you stop judging her every move, and bring her down. You could let her show you who she really is."

"She always been manipulative, she could be planning something. Just waiting for our guard to..."

"The only person being manipulated is you. Fooling everyone that you are this innocent person. Like you never did anything bad, which we both know that Regina wasn't the only person who killed whoever got in your way," Emma cuts her mother off, not wanting to hear Snow keep blaming Regina.

"I was young, and didn't know better," Snow tries to defend herself.

"I'm not talk about Daniel. That blame can be split on Cora too, I'm sure," Emma says. "I'm talking about when you fought to take down the Evil Queen. She might've killed hundreds, thousands, but she wasn't the only one. You also did the same."

"We were trying to stop Regina," Snow explains. "Stopping the bad side from winning."

"At what cost?" Emma questions. "The way I'm understanding is that you send innocent lives after the Evil Queen, who was force to kill them to defend her life."

"You are twist the story, that's not what happened," Snow huffs, not happy where this conversation is going.

"I'm not twisting anything. I'm telling the true story, not like how the good side does. The good side only seem like to cover up the ugly truth that really happened, making the bad side look evil and making themselves look good."

If it wasn't for Anton pointing the false of Jack and the beanstalk story, telling the truth what really happened made her think about the fairy tale book Henry has. It made her wonder what stories were telling the truth and what stories were lies, covering up the good side.

She read the book, searching for how the Evil Queen became, but didn't find one. Just that she was jealous of Snow White's beauty. Which is the biggest lie. Regina's story wasn't in the book. The only reason she knew how much little she did was from Regina summarizing her past. Also from Henry, who is writing up his own fairy tale book with the truth from both sides. Said that his mom side of the story filled the missing pieces of the pages, filling in of what really happened.

"I need to go to work, we'll continue this later," Emma spoke before leaving the apartment. She wasn't planning to continue the conversation.

* * *

Regina stares endlessly at the flames as they spark in the fireplace. Seeing the hurt in Emma's eyes stabbed her in the heart, making her regret, and feeling guilt. But it was for the best. It'll keep Cora from trying to kill her to make her suffer. It was to protect her, and no matter how much her heart ached from the warmth from Emma, she did the right thing.

As she continue to stare into the flames, she can feel the fairy magic wanting to spark out. Quickly clench her fingers close into a tight fist. The room starts to spin, feeling dangerously dizzy and nausea. Regina starts to sweat as her heart rapidly pulse. The green curse she adsorb was really starting to have more effect on her. A harder time hiding it. Lucky for her, making a little bit more easier to keep tab on it, she made more room for it. Pour her magic into the once before magical item, the ring Daniel gave her and the key that helped her channel her magic. Putting the necessary protecting spells against all kinds of magic.

No harm will come to them. But like everything with magic, came with limits. It'll stop protecting once the protecting spell can't hold back anymore magic. She just hopes it won't go that far. She prays she finds a way to take down her mother. Hopefully it's just Cora and not also Rumpel, but something told her he might be involved in some way.

"What is it, sweetie?" Cora's worried and concern voice gains Regina's attention.

"Just thinking," Regina assures her mother that nothing was wrong.

"I could have swear you looked pale," Cora stares at her daughter with worry. She may be old but she isn't blind. "As if you were about to faint."

"Was thinking about Henry," Regina tell to her mother. Lucky for her, her poker face is more convincing than ever, that she's able to fool her mother. "I'm afraid after everything, that he's going to hate me more than ever."

"Don't worry about that," Cora tries to sooth her daughter. "He will move on."

"I hope so," Regina says sadly. She doesn't have to worry about Cora ripping Henry's heart and crushing it to dust, just yet. It seems Cora seems to be trying to be in her life, as a mother. Sadly it's already too late for that.

"Aw, isn't this a nice family reunion," Hook's voice snaps their attention to the doorway.

"Hook," Cora greets the pirate. "I'm glad you came."

"You said that you can help me with my vengeance and to find my hook."

"As promise, you will get your chance to kill Rumpelstiltskin, to get your revenge, but not just yet," Cora says calmly. "And with Rumpelstiltskin dead, we can do whatever we want."

Regina narrows her eyes at Hook and back at her mother. What did the damn imp have to do with getting Henry? "What do you have plan?"

"We need to search for the one magical item that can actually kill him here… His dagger," Cora smiles evilly.

This just turned for the worst. Cora is power hungry and everyone in town is about to pay if she doesn't figure out how to stop it. This wasn't good at all. Damn.

* * *

***** lays in the hospital bed, trying to read the book Red gave her. But all she can think about was the hazel eyes that seem to be holding back. Wondering why it hurt so much hearing that they were just friends come out of the brunette's mouth. It bugged her that since she left, it's all she can think about.

Huffing in frustration, ***** tosses the book to the side table. Running her fingers through her hair, she hears a knock at the door. Looking at the doorway, "Who are you?" ***** asks the stranger. Narrowing her eyes, studying the woman as she enters her room.

"So it is true. You really don't remember anything," Regina states. She knew that Belle lost her memories, she was there, but she kinda hoped that she gain them back.

"Are we friends?" ***** asks.

"I wouldn't say just friends, more like chess buddies," Regina smiles softly to the confuse woman.

"Chess buddies?" ***** looks at the brunette confused.

"We use to play to pass the time when I visited you at Rumpel's," Regina explains. "It's how we bond."

"Rumpel?" What's with the weird names in this town. First Red, now Rumpel.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Regina tells her. "Or Mr. Gold. Either or."

"Is your name at least normal?"

"Regina," Regina introduces herself.

"Sounds normal enough."

Regina couldn't help from smiling. "Well my nickname is a bit abnormal."

"Is it a color?" ***** asks, hoping that it wasn't the case.

"Nope, not a color. It's the Evil Queen."

"Evil Queen?" ***** raises an eyebrow at the brunette. Sure she had a regal authority, aura about her. Even has a way of presenting herself as if she wasn't born in this time.

"It wasn't me who came up with it," Regina defends herself.

"Sadly this doesn't ring any bells. I still don't remember you." She wish she could remember someone, anyone.

"That's alright. I was just kinda hoping that you would play a game of chess with me," Regina wonders, really hoping that Belle would still want to play. Something had a feel familiar.

"I don't know how to play," ***** tells Regina.

"I can explain it and go easy," Regina promises as she sets the chess set on the bed, taking a seat on the other end, facing Belle. "You were very good, for someone who didn't know how to play but read about it."

"So, it's true. I do love to read."

"I can't remember a time that I did not see your nose in a book. It was your passion," Regina tells Belle. Regina looks down the board, and move forward a pawn.

"You only came here to just play chess?" ***** questions the brunette, moving her knight forward, starting off with important piece.

"Already setting the pace of the game I see," Regina teases the young woman as she moves another pawn forward. "When I came to visit, we would play until I had to leave. It would calm my mind, making me see things through. And that's why I came, to calm my mind and plan out what I have to do next. Because there might be a chance that my next step will be my last."

Moving a pawn forward, ***** looks back up at the brunette. "What has your mind worried?"

"My mother is town," Regina didn't see the harm in telling Belle what's going on. "And like always, she wants to bring me down to my knees." Moving her knight forward too, wanting to eat as many Belle's pieces before it's eaten.

"I sense that you aren't happy that she's here," ***** figures as she moves her knight, eating Regina's pawn.

"She's planning on something big," Regina explains. "To take down everyone whoever wrong her." Eating Belle's rock with her knight. It might be the most frustrating chess piece due to they it moves on the board, but it can do a lot of damage when used right.

"How is she planning to do all of this?"

"Rumpelstiltskin's most treasured item," Regina answers.

"And what are you planning to do to stop her?"

"I have to double cross her. To let her get what she wants but turn against her, to gain a surprise advantage. Hopefully I time it and I'll be able to stop her before she does too much damage," Regina shrugs. It wasn't the best plan she came up with but it's all she can think of in short notice.

"That's a terrible plan. Sounds more like a suicidal," ***** points out. "More likely going to backfire than fall through." ***** moves her bishop across the board, taking the dangerous white knight.

"Then what do you propose I do?" Belle was still there. She might not realize it, or think that she does remember something, it's her self conscious is familiar with everything.

Like being upset with Red for saying they were just friends. Self consciously she knows that they are more than just friends. That Red's hazel eyes are more familiar than she realize.

Even as they play chess and chat. She didn't tell Belle any rules or how to play the game. And here she is moving each piece in the right place, setting up the game to capture her king. All because Belle's sub conscious is familiar with it.

As she listens to Belle, hearing out what she thinks Regina should do. Right there, Regina knew that there was still hope for Belle to come back. That Red hasn't lost her true love, yet. It's going to take something big but at least it something to look forward to.

Smiling, staring into the lost blue eyes. "Thank you, Belle. Give me good luck, I'm going to need it to pull this off."

"Can't have the Evil Queen losing both ends to both sides," ***** says honestly. "I hope everything turns out for the best."

Regina hopes so. Losing Henry and Emma will only be worth it if she can save them from her mother's wrath.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be pillaging his shop or ransacking his home?" Hook asks the two women, watching them set a map of the town on the table.

"That would be the obvious choice, yes. But Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't risk keeping it close by, to be easily founded," Cora points out to Hook.

"That's why I'm setting up a map of the town," Regina points at the map and showing a crystal necklace. "With this necklace, we can find the where bouts of the dagger."

"If we find out where the dagger is hidden. How are we going to get it?" Hook questions the witches.

"We'll need a distraction of some kind," Regina replies, not completely sure of an answer. Just getting the dagger is going to be hard but to distract the imp to get the upper hand will be harder. "Something thatl will keep him busy long enough for us to find it."

"I might know of something," Cora says, looking at her daughter.

"What are you thinking, mother?" Regina was almost afraid of what Cora was planning in her head. The look she was giving wasn't a look she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Paying up my end of the deal," Cora tells her. "To give his first born child."

"You know where Baelfire is?" Regina questions. Knowing the imp as long she knew him, all she can remember was him finding ways of finding his son.

"I don't know where he is but I have something that can help find him," Cora corrects Regina. "Something that is very useful of finding anyone in this world."

"Let's hope this work or all of this plotting was worth nothing," Regina says. Plans have to start setting in motion. She doesn't know how much longer she can hold up. The magic was starting to suck her heart dry.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was spinning straw when he hears the bell to the front door rings. Getting up to investigate, finds Cora placing a box on the counter. "Cora," Rumpelstiltskin stares at the old witch in surprise.

"Hello, Rumpel," Cora smiles at the older man. "Long time no see."

"Well, I expected this was just a matter of time," Rumpelstiltskin quickly recovers from being shock. "Had hoped you were dead, but hey – disappointment's just part of life."

"Aw, is that how you greet an old lover? And after I brought you a gift," Cora mocks hurt.

"Is it your heart on a platter?" Rumpelstiltskin could only hope. To have the pleasure to crush Cora's heat like he did his, it would be a dream come true.

"Oh, Rumpel," Cora shakes her head in disappointment. "It's a peace offering."

"And what do you want for this, uh… This peace offering?" Rumpelstiltskin was no fool. He knew Cora better than anyone, and that included Regina. Cora was always up to something. Always power hungry.

"I want you to find the one person in this universe who might still love you," Cora answers honestly. She no longer truly feels, but she cares to extent. "Your son." Nodding to towards the box, she watches Rumpel pull off the lid, revealing a white 'globe' inside.

"Is this the real one?" Rumpelstiltskin had to make sure.

"Oh, darling, I have no reason to cheat you," Cora states to Rumpelstiltskin. "So, will you accept my offer of a truce?"

Rumpelstiltskin stares at the globe, and back at Cora. "Truce," he extends his hand, which Cora takes. The two shake on the deal. Finally he can find his son. Soon he'll Baelfire will be back in his life.

* * *

It was damn late, and Emma was tired. She swears it better be an emergency of life and death or she's going to kill the idiot that dares to wake her up in the mid of the night.

"I'm coming god damn it. Calm your fairy dust," Emma yells out. Mumbling angrily as she makes her way to the door. Getting her hand on the knob, she swings out the door, "what the hell do you want that can't wait until morn- No..." Emma eyes widen at seeing her visitor. "You..."

"Hello, Emma."

Emma wishes that the ground could split open and eat her. She rather face a dragon than deal with the man that broke her heart years ago. The very man who used her to take the fall for the watches. And sadly, Henry's father.

"Neal?" Something in the pit of her stomach, in her gut that her life is about to take a turn. Her world is going to spiral... And not in a good way.

Why does this keep happening to her?

* * *

At his shop, Rumpelstiltskin takes out the white 'globe' that Cora had given him. He pricks his finger on the point and the top, and drops a drop of his blood onto the globe. The globe begins to glow and rotate. A red map of the world starts to appear, with one point in particular standing out from the map.

Smiling, "Bea."

**I got a plan for what the next two chapters are going to be like. And possible future chapters too if the damn OUaT writters don't keep screwing up... Which is starting to piss me off. **

**Please review, tell me what you thought. Opinions, comments, ideas, whatever. Negative or Positive all welcome. **

**I can't promise that I will have the next chapter update soon. I'm waiting on ouattranscript to post the fifteen episode. So, I'll have it posted it asap. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for reading and liking my story. I enjoy reading each review/comment, I really appropriate it.**

**To ****_JPElles, _****I thought and thought about what you said in your review and I came up with 'who' could be her followers. With these ideas, it'll help bring Regina's past to life, that I think the OUaT writers don't seem to bring up and seem to ignore. So, I hope it's a good start in solving that mystery question. **

**I own my twisted verison of the story, combining different events and coming up with a different direction. The bad grammar and whatever bad misspelling are my own mistakes, which I own.**

* * *

"You need to leave," Emma states, leaving no room for argument. She doesn't have time or patience to deal with Neal. He could died for all she cared. She wants him back where he came from and stay there. Far away from here, from her and Henry.

"Let me explain," Neal tries to reason with Emma. He knows that he had no right after what he did, but he had good reason. If only he can get Emma to listen to him.

"So you can lie to me?" Emma snaps at him. "I'm not going to be tricked by your charm again. You can take your excuses and shove them."

Who does he think he's trying to fool? There is nothing he can say that will make what he did better. They are waste of breath and time.

"It wasn't like it seemed," Neal points out, wincing at the memory and reason of why he let Emma take the fall for the stolen watches. "If you just give me five minutes, I could explain."

"You made me take the fall for the stolen watches, leaving me there to get arrested," Emma tells him, reminding him of what happened. "I went to jail because of you. Alone."

"And I'm sorry," Neal says honestly. "It should have been me."

"It should have been, but you decided to treat me in falling in love with you and screw me over."

"I didn't treat you into loving me," Neal shakes his head. "I loved you too. And that's why I had to do what I had to do."

"And whys that?" Emma questions. If she had no choice but to listen, she would like to know the reason why he left her to deal with his fall. "Did Rumpelstiltskin plan out your life too?"

"No," Neal replies quickly. "It was August who told me what you were destined for. And I couldn't stand in the way..."

Emma lets the words sink in. "You left me because August told you that I'm destine to be screwed over?" That makes everything better... NOT!

"You had to save this town, and I couldn't stop you from doing that," Neal explains.

"What did August say that convince you that fairy tales exist?"

"It's not what he said. It was he knows," Neal answers honestly.

Emma just stared at him in confusion, not understanding what he was meaning. "Please explain, because I'm more lost than finding out that Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents."

"I am Baelfire."

"Baelfire?" She doesn't remember read about a Baelfire. Her knowledge of fairy tales aren't as great as Henry but she's sure that she never heard of a Baelfire.

"Rumpelstiltskin's son," Neal admits.

All she can think of after the news bomb, was that Henry wasn't something that Rumpelstiltskin map out. And that didn't settle right with her "Did you know who I was, where I was from, the whole time? Was this just some sort of sick, twisted plan? Did… Did you even care about me at all?

"If I knew who you were, I would have stayed away. I swear," Neal tells her.

"So you used me. To take the fall for all the watches you stole," Emma states. "A big coincidences."

"No. I still love you, I still want you. It just the only way to make sure you fulfill what you were meant to do," Neal reaches for Emma's hand, to comfort her. "There are no coincidences. Everything that happens, happens by design, and there's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. The point is… Maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together."

Ripping her hand out of Neal's grip, not wanting to be touched by him."That's why you are back?"

"I explained and apologized. I want to go back to what we had," Neal smiles at his once lover, hoping that she'll just admit her feelings back.

"What makes you think I want you?" Emma lifts an eyebrow in question.

"You can't say that you don't love me."

"I loved you. Once. But now..." Emma shakes her head. "Nope. I'm in love with someone else. My true love."

Neal is too shocked how strong the words come out of Emma's mouth, stabbing in the chest . Shaking his head, he got this far, he won't stop until he gets what he wants. "I won't give up."

Emma is about to open her mouth when Henry enters the diner, running over to her. "Hey Emma!"

"Henry, shouldn't you be at school?" Emma turns her attention to her son, trying to get rid of him before Neal questions the boy.

"I'm on my way, thought you could walk me there," Henry scratches his neck sheepishly. "We haven't had time together..."

"Oh... I'm sorry kid," Emma apologizes, feeling guilty for not spending any time with her son. Regina makes parenting easy. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to walk you to school and pick you up."

"Awesome," Henry smiles, finally able to get time with at least one of his parents. He misses his mom. Since Cora is in town, he hasn't seen much of Regina. He can't wait until all of it is over. He wants to spend time with his moms.

"Wait for me outside," Emma orders, still wanting Henry to get away from Neal.

Nodding his head, his eyes notice the man sitting across from Emma. "Who's that?"

"I was wondering the same thing to you," Neal wonders out loud, staring at the kid curiously.

"Nobody," Emma answers both of them. "Meet me outside, Henry."

"How old are you?" Neal quickly shots out the question before the kid left.

"Don't answer him," Emma warns Henry.

"It's a simple question. Doesn't harm the kid," Neal argues. "How old are you?"

"Eleven," Henry answer, narrowing his eyes at the guy. "Ma?" Henry looks at Emma confused of what's going on.

Eyes widen, piecing the pieces together. "Is he... my son?" Neal whispers the question, afraid of the words that are coming out of his mouth.

"That's not possible. My dad was a fireman. He… He died," Henry shakes his head, not able to take in the news in. "That's what you told me. You said…" Henry looks at Emma for answers, not understanding, completely confused.

Emma opens her mouth but closes it again, not sure what to say at this point. She watches with hurt and worry eyes as Henry backs away from her reaching hand to comfort her. "Henry!" Emma calls after the boy, as he runs out of the diner and she chases after him, forgetting about Neal

Neal sits in shock, not able to cope with finding out that he is a father. That he left Emma to go to jail pregnant. This doesn't change his plan to get Emma back, this just gives him the more reason to fight harder.

He will be there for his son unlike his father. He will have the family that he always wants

* * *

"Henry! Slow down! Please talk to me," Emma runs after the boy who she gave birth too. She's has to explain it, make him understand why she lied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Henry demands an answer, as he stops suddenly and faces her.

"Because I never thought I would see him again. I never wanted to," Emma answers him truefully. She knows if she lies, she'll lose Henry.

"Why not?"

"He was a thief, Henry. A liar, a bad guy, and he… He broke my heart," Emma tells him.

"I could have taken it, you know. The truth," Henry tells her.

"I know," Emma says. "He was just a part of my life I wanted to forget. That's why I didn't tell you. I was thinking of me, not you."

"And I thought mom lied to me, but I got to thinking and figure out that she never once lied. She spoke in half truths, never completely lying but not completely telling the truth. She spoke in riddles when she answered about the fairy tale thing," Henry starts to rant. "But you are worst than her."

"...I'm soo sorry..." Emma apologizes, hoping Henry will forgive her.

"I want to meet my dad," Henry states, making up his mind.

"Not happening," Emma shakes her head, dismissing the idea.

"It's either you let me or I'll do it behind your back," Henry reminds her what he did for her when Regina didn't let him see Emma.

Emma didn't like it but Henry was her son, and that means that once his mind was made up, there was no changing it unless something convince him that he's doing wrong. And the past of Henry hating Regina proves it. Just like her, sometimes it scares her. "Okay, but on my terms."

* * *

Taking the first shift at the station wasn't what Red really wanted to do but Emma called saying she had to take of an problem. The father of Henry. Which had really bad all over it. Emma wasn't happy about it and she's sure if Regina was around and more focus on Henry, she'll would be piss. Another person that can threaten to take away Henry, and she'll probably have no choice but to let him go.

And she thought her love life was hanging off by threads. Every day she visits, and every day it's the same thing. No matter how much she's trying, it feels though she's getting further away from Belle. It's becoming stressful, but she won't quit. She'll always be by Belle's side.

Rubbing her eyes, tired from the sleepless night. It was a full moon last night and she wandered around the forest, running free as her wolf half. After everything happened, she needed to release the bottle anger and stress free. Getting to sync with nature and her true self.

She walks through the doorway, just sensing the unwanted, but familiar scent too late. Not able stop from getting knocked out from behind. Feeling a sharp pain shot through her head, as the darkness, landing on the floor with a thud.

Hook smirks at the beauty that lays on the floor, unconscious. If he wasn't in a rush, he could think a few things he could do to that gorgeous body. Walking to the office, opening the top draw, finding a black box. Opening the box, he finds the thing that's missing from his body.

"Hello oh dear pal of mine. Did you miss me? Because I sure did," Hook smiles as he replaces the fake hand with his hook. "Time to take down Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

Snow went to visit an old friend of hers, back from her childhood, in hopes to clear her mind from the bad memories. She hates this day of all years, her birthday, and the death of her mother. As she walks to the backyard to find her old maid gardening her mother's favorite flowers.

"Johanna," Snow greets the older woman, smiling.

"Snow White, my dear, you have changed so much since the Enchanted Forest, the Fairy Tale Land," Johanna check how Snow White turned out from the Dark Curse.

"I questioned the short hair too at first but it grew on me," Snow admits. It was the only thing she likes about the curse, that and starting over away from all that is from the land.

"I'm glad you are looking well, and wonderful," Johanna says.

"As wonderful as I ever will be," Snow sighs, stress catching up to her from the crazy week.

"What's wrong?"

"Regina," Snow states what should have been an obvious to her old dear friend.

"What did Regina did now?" Johanna questions, getting tired of how that every problem Snow has is pointed back at Regina.

"She's plotting with her mother," Snow tells her, explaining what's been going on.

After listening to Snow catching her up with all that has been happening since the return of their memories. "You should trust her when she asked you too," Johanna finally says something, standing up for the dark hair woman who once her queen.

"How can you say that after trying to kill me?" Snow question the older woman.

"You are letting a short time period cover your judgement," Johanna states. "You forget that Regina saved you and raised you like you were her own after what happened to Daniel."

"I was a child. She can't hold that against me forever," Snow points out. "She hated me. She never once loved me."

"Regina might have tried to kill you but she never successfully did," Johanna points out back. "And not because you were lucky."

"Are you on her side?" Snow can't believe Regina got to Johanna, manipulating her to believe her bullshit.

"Choosing a side is what finally broke Regina, Snow. Stop pushing her into a corner and tying her down."

"She tried to kill me. Multiple times.," Snow says angry.

"I'm point out the wrong you are doing. Reminding you how much Regina took and never gotten anything returned. You were just a child, hidden from what happened behind close doors. You don't know how much Regina went through, but she put a smile on her face everyday and acted like nothing was wrong," Johanna is finally opening Snow's eyes of what's been hidden from her.

"What are you trying to say?" Snow asks. Was Johanna trying to tell her something that she didn't know what happened in her castle.

"I'm saying that though Regina hates you, can't stand that everything has to always be about you, but she still cared and took care of you the best she could. Holding in everything in, not letting it out," Johanna defends the former queen. "A person can hold so much in before they explode."

When the king was killed, she knew it wasn't by Regina's hands as Snow accused her. She's sure that Regina was part of it in a way but not physically or the planning of it. That's much she's sure of it. And she won't lie, she's glad the king Leopold has finally gotten what he deserve. Especially after every day she entered the queen's chambers, helping Regina back to her feet, hiding the pain he caused and giving her a chance of freedom.

She knew that Regina was learning magic, she even encouraged it. It helped Regina have a control over something, though it was dark. Especially how Regina kept going as if nothing was going on, still treated Snow as her own child, though it hurt her knowing she'll never bear.

The day when Regina took control of the kingdom, she at first that things might get worst, but like always Regina proves her wrong. Showing the strength that kept her from being darkened. Never once raise an iron hand, unless she had to get respect or questioned of her power. She has followers, an army that was the power fullest of the land. Even her elite soldiers could never be taken down. The Dark Forest protected the land.

"The reason why Regina was never able to pull off in killing you, is because deep down she still loves you beside everything that happened to her. It was more fun and games to her to have someone to fight against and she can fight back," Johanna says, the most truthful thing since she finding Regina broken and bleeding after Leopold's honeymoon night.

Snow doesn't know what to make with everything Johanna just said, but she knows that Regina is still fooling everyone to believe that she's the innocent one their story. It's time she faces her former step mother.

"It doesn't make it ok after everything she did," Snow says darkly, leaving the old maid disappointed in the white queen. Eva would be not pleased to find out Snow letting the darkness float around her heart and mind. Maybe if she speaks to Regina to stop her from darkening her heart.

* * *

Regina makes her way to the diner after hanging the phone with Snow. Snow wanted talk, even though it's supposedly about Henry, but she has a feeling she'll be getting a whining speech. Why else would Snow summon her presence?

Entering the diner, she sees Snow right away, making a beeline straight to the table, ignoring everyone in the diner. Not wanting to seat, she stays standing, "how is Henry? Is he okay?"

Looking up from her mug, answering honestly, "he's fine."

Narrowing her eyes at her ex stepdaughter, "then why am I here?" Regina questions Snow, taking a seat at the other side of the booth. She never was a patience woman, she hates beating around the bush, and she's not going to start now. She doesn't have the energy or half a mind to play Snow's games today. Or any day for that matter.

"Because I know you've been lying," Snow looks stare into Regina's dark eyes. "I thought it's time we talk about it."

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Regina looks back at Snow, confuse of what Snow was talking about. Yes, she's been lying, but not to Snow White. The world didn't involve around her, but of course when it came to her being the Evil Queen and Snow White's enemy, it has too.

"I know you are lying. I know you are are teaming up with you mother. Fooling us to believing you're helping us, but instead planning to take us down," Snow reveals Regina's plan that she believes Regina was plotting.

"What I'm doing is my business," Regina states with a hard voice, glaring at her once stepdaughter. She asked Snow to trust her, and of course that was too much to ask the simple minded woman. And to this day she wonders how she's still alive and haven't killed her. What will it take to get her off her back... probably having her heart ripped out and her head on a platter.

"A war is starting Regina," Snow states an obvious.

Regina rolls her eyes, "that much I know, dear." Can someone tell her how Snow was able to run a army and a kingdom at the same time to take her down? Must of been pure luck...

Ignoring the older woman's sarcasm tone, she got to the reason why she asked Regina here. "Lucky for you that you befriended enough good will with me to give you one last chance. A chance to choose the right side. The side of good," Snow tells Regina. One last test, and she hopes Regina will prove her wrong this time.

"Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps, I am good," Regina says. "I was always the queen. It was you who added "Evil" to my name."

It's as if when she saved Snow from the horse accident and raising her as her own meant nothing to Snow. Even ignoring the fact that she taken care of the kingdom with kindness. That the people approved her as their queen, not questioning her once. There wasn't no reason to. She never lifted her finger to them. An army follow every command, following her to the end. Help bring wealth to the village. But of course it meant nothing to Snow.

"Good doesn't do what you do," Snow says. "Why? Regina, why go back being this way after how hard you tried."

How dare her. She can't believe how Snow could be questioning her, wasting her time with trying to guilty her up. She knows that Emma is not happy with her. She knows that if Henry doesn't understand what she did was to protect everyone, he'll never trust her again. She understands the risks, but there wasn't much she can do.

And let's say that it works as well as she plan it. It's not going to change anything. "And what will it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me, when in their hearts they know... they never will," Regina says angrily. Let's get real. It might not never happen. It hurts, but it's the truth.

Snow was about to say something, to protest, but they both know that Regina was telling the truth. That no matter how they look at it, it will always be. "It's a least a chance," Snow ends up shrugging. "It's better than nothing."

"You are giving me a chance? What about I give you one," Regina says serious. It's about time that Snow listens to her. "Stay out of my way."

She gets up, about to leave when Snow opens her mouth and say something that stops her. "Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina," Snow sighs.

"Because listening to you has worked so much better?" Regina shots back.

"She doesn't care about Henry. All she cares about is power. That's all she wants is power." That's the only thing that Snow was right about. And Regina hates admitting to that much.

"Power gets you things," Regina shrugs, quoting her mother and other villains she meet in her life.

"She doesn't care about you," Snow points out another obvious.

"Really?" Regina's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Please, Regina," Snow tries one more time to get through the older woman.

"I don't have time to listen to your blabbing. I have things I must do," Regina says mock annoyance. "Happy Birthday Snow," Regina whispers before leaving the raven head alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was about to head out to find his son. Needing to see if the globe was right, that Bael is in town. It makes matters easier for him. He doesn't have to leave the magical comfort of the town and he can work on his relationship with his son.

Just as Rumpelstiltskin is about to walk out, Neal is waiting for him outside of the shop. "Hello papa."

"Bae?" Rumpelstiltskin smiles hopefully. He hasn't seen his boy in soo long. And the last memory he remembers was Baelfire was just a teen.

Neal sighs, he didn't want to do this. He could spend the rest of his life never seeing his father again. But knowing his father, sooner or later he'll has to talk to him. So, it'll be on his term and time. "Have a gut feeling that you would come looking for once you found out I'm in town. So here I am."

"I'm glad that you would give me time of the day."

"Something tells me that I won't have a choice," Neal points out. "I feel magic in this town. I wonder who brought it here," Neal stares hard at his father. After so long of being separated, nothing changed. Rumpelstiltskin is still the same. Power hungry.

"It's just an insurance, protection," Rumpelstiltskin tells his son. "I'll be a sitting duck in this town without it."

"So, you are only using magic to protect yourself?" Neal asks doubtfully.

"I haven't used magic since I released in town. Except for small things, simple summonings," Rumpelstiltskin answers honestly.

"So you want me to believe that you haven't started to plot, planning something?" Neal questions his father as he looks around the pawn shop. Items of their old world. Home.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Emma."

"What about Miss. Swan?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, trying to get his son to just come out with it.

"Did you plan for us to meet before she came here?" Neal was almost afraid to ask, but he had to make sure.

"You meet Miss. Swan before? You know Miss. Swan?" Rumpelstiltskin questions, not seeing this coming.

"I'm the reason why she went to jail and found her way here," Neal tells him, not wanting to go into detail.

Rumpelstiltskin tilts his head, trying to wrap the new information. He didn't see this coming. And he has the gift to see the future. "Are you telling me that you were the man who Emma had a love affair?"

"I just found out that I have a son," Neal sighs, still can't believe that he didn't know sooner. That his son lived without him. And he swear to never be like his father.

"Henry is your son?" That means he's the boy's grandfather... He's not sure what to do with that news.

"Yes, and unlike you, I'm going to be in his life," Neal declares out loud, making his father feel guilty.

"I regretted the moment I let go," Rumpelstiltskin apologizes. If he could turn time, he would haven't let go and went with Bae. "Please give me a chance to prove how sorry I am."

"How are you going to do that? I grew up alone. I grew up without a father. You can make up for that?" Neal shakes his head, there was no answer his father could give that make it all better. "All I care about is getting Emma and Henry back. To be a family."

Baelfire didn't get his stubbornness from his mother. He won't quit. He'll find a way to make it up for his son. To have him to forgive him. "It's only fair, but I should warn you that you'll be going through Regina."

"Who's Regina?"

"Henry's other mother," Rumpelstiltskin answers Bae. "Emma gave Henry up, and it's Regina who adopted him and raised him for ten years. Emma just recently been in the boy's life."

"This town doesn't exist in this world, so it's not seal and legal," Neal points out, thinking he has a upper hand.

"It's legal and bind," Rumpelstiltskin disappoints his son. "I was the one who took care of the deal. And you can't erase the person who raised you and took care of you. Even if the person is the Evil Queen."

All Neal got from what his father was telling him was that the woman who raised his son was the Evil Queen. "A cold hearted witch raised my son?"

"Don't let this world's fairy tale stories fool you. She's not completely cold hearted," Rumpelstiltskin defends Regina.

Regina might be a lot of things, but it doesn't give someone the right to disrespect her when they don't know her. And she's his apprentice. More powerful than her own mother. Able to fight against darkness for so long, and keep fighting against it as it slowly consume her heart. Even after her heart was blacken, she still use what little good in her to good use.

"Also she took well care of Henry. She might have been strict and stern but not once has she raised a finger or her temper. Never have she force him to do anything that he didn't want to do," Rumpelstiltskin states a fact that some people seem to ignore in this town. "She might have lost her way or don't know how to love well. Give her credit when she didn't have a good example to fall on."

"It doesn't matter. I'll get Emma and Henry in the end," Neal leaves his father, not wanting to stay anywhere near the man any longer. As he left he didn't notice the familiar man sneak out of the shadows, smiling wickedly, slowly making his way to his father.

Rumpelstiltskin watch his son leave his presence once more. And in the same state as before.

Unhappy.

He'll have to keep trying, hoping that a opportunity comes where Bea will need him, it he's lucky. He just have to keep being there and slowly prove to Bae he changed. It'll be hard, but his boy was worth it all.

Getting to Bae's good graces wasn't the only problem at hand. Another is Henry. His grandson.

He knew that he was more special than he thought. Even remembering when he gave Regina the baby boy and she whispered that he was a special and was born for great things, and she's proud to be in his life. To be honor to give everything she has.

It didn't make sense at first. Just knew that the boy will bring Emma here, but he didn't think he be able to pull off even more. And for that reason alone the seer's words repeat in his head. Henry will be his downfall...

Before he could think more about the situation, he feels an arm go around his neck, holding in place and a hook stabs him in the chest. Not once had he saw it coming. And that's going to be the irony of his future. He'll never see it coming, the day he'll fall.

"Tick tock. Time's up, crocodile. You took Milah, my love, my happiness. And for that, I now take your life," Hook smiles evilly, digging his hook deeper in Rumpelstiltskin's chest.

Emma enters to demand answers but stops in her tracks, seeing Hook stab Rumpelstiltskin. Quickly acting on instinct, she grab the nearest object and hit Hook in the back of the head. Forcing the man to let go of the older man and fall to the floor, unconscious.

Rushing over to Rumpelstiltskin, who is now slumped on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Just as Rumpelstiltskin was about to reply weakly, Neal comes running back into the pawn shop, had heard a commotion. He might be angry at his father, hate him with every fiber in his body, he still is his father and had to check on him. "What the hell is going on?"

Emma was kinda surprise to see Neal here, but it struck to her that Rumpelstiltskin is Neal's father. "One of your dad's enemies found us," Emma points to Hook's unconscious body.

Neal looks at the body, recognizing the man right away. "Hook."

'You know him?" Emma question Neal.

"It's a long story. Short version, is this world wasn't my first stop when I left home," Neal tells her.

Emma just raises an eyebrow in question.

"If it was, I'd be a couple hundred years old by now," Neal answers the silent question.

Neal pulls his father's shirt apart, checking out the wound. A yellow green color spread on his chest.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asks in disgust.

"It's poison. It's one of Hook's own making. There's no antidote in this world. It's… It's not from here," Rumpelstiltskin answers her when Neal wasn't able to give a answer.

"There has to be a way to save you," Neal says.

"Unless you know Tinkerbell or Ursula, and are in good terms with them, than no."

"Are they in town?" Emma asks. She hasn't profile everyone yet. There are a lot of people that she didn't realize before. And it's hard to keep track who was who and is.

"Tinkerbell is still in Neverland I believe and Ursula would rather see me dead than help save my life," Rumpelstiltskin forces out as pain numb his body.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Emma tries.

"It'll be a waste of the third sunset and deal," Rumpelstiltskin huffs. The damn fish woman is more contrasted with her deals just like he was. "I don't want to be trapped and her's forever. Not worth it."

"There has to be a way, papa," Neal says, needing to do something to help. Feeling useless to save his father was starting to make him feel guilty.

"The only thing that can be is let my magic fight against it, but it won't last forever, just prolonging the pain and suffering."

Emma thought the day couldn't get anymore crapper. Leave it up to men who want her ruin it... Just great.

* * *

Regina magically poofs in the station, carefully looking around to make sure the coast is clear before coming out of the shadow. Quickly making her way to the unconscious body on the floor. Kneeling down, she gently shakes the young woman awake.

"Red?" Regina voice wakes up the hybrid, bring her to consciousness. "Are you okay?"

Bring a hand to her throbbing head, Red slowly opens her eyes. "Damn, my head."

"You took a hard hit from behind," Regina explains the reason for the headache.

"Hook," Red growls, getting up from the floor. How its wolftime, the wolf within her wanted to rip the man who took Belle's memory away and dares to attack her. The wolf or her were not too happy.

"He got his hook," Regina states, helping Red up to feet and to the nearest chair.

"How do you know?" Red question, looking at the dark hair woman curiously.

"Its all part a plan. A plan which I'll need your help," Regina tells her.

"Is Hook helping you?" Red asks, not understanding what the older woman was saying.

"My mother is planning to get Rumpelstiltskin's dagger and using it to destroy everyone. To have power over everyone," Regina brings Red up to date of what's been going on. "And I can't have that. That's why I'm planning a sneak attack to stop her."

Red nods her head in understanding. "What does that have to do with Hook getting his hook back?"

"To poison Rumpel," Regina says simply. She didn't want to double cross the imp, after making a temporary truce but she can't risk of having her mother question her motives.

"That leaves him vulnerable," Red says.

"I was able to convince Hook that my mother is playing him. And because of my talent of words, I was able to make him see that I can give him his revenge. Weakening Rumpelstiltskin will force my mother out of hiding and onto the battlefield. She'll want to take the Dark One's power and claim it as her own," Regina explains the complicated plan that ve forming in her head.

"I'm having a real hard time of where to put my trust with you," Red scratches her head, trying to figure out what she's missing that Regina isn't saying.

"Trust me when i say that getting the dagger is the last thing on my mind, but Cora insist," Regina shakes her head at how things are turning out. She hasn't have a good night's rest since her mother has been in town. "But its the only way to insure us that Cora will be out in the open. And that's where I'll need you."

Regina only has one shot at this. One time to be able to take down her mother. To put a stop to all the pain the Queen of Hearts has ever done. And to prove that she choose the right side. Her side.

"What you want me to do?"

"I need fairy dust, and lots of it," Regina smile wickedly. The chess pieces are in place, soon the opponent will lose their power fullest piece and leaving the king to defend itself for a short bit. And if she knows her mother, which she does, her mother will fight back, using whatever at her disposal.

Meaning Emma and Henry, especially Henry. That's why she gave them her magic to protect them. So, that'll take out two pawns. Henry will be nowhere near the battle and she'll make sure of that, being well protected. She'll just have to get rid of the Charmings. And they'll be easy. Just leaving her and Cora alone.

"I won't leave Henry out of my sight. I'll protect him with my life. I promise," Red vows. "I'll get Grumpy and I'll do what has to be done."

* * *

Neal and Emma help Rumpelstiltskin to the back room, getting him comfy on the small bed. Carefully setting the old man, not wanting to cause more discomfort.

"I'll get the Blue Fairy and bring her here. Hopefully she'll know how to heal him," Emma says to Neal, trying to comfort him. It must be hard to see his father slowly dying in front of him, watching the poison race to his heart.

"You think she'll be able to help?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask," Emma smiles sadly before turning to leave son and father alone. As took a step forward, her phone rings. Picking it up, "Hello?"

"Emma, I have bad news."

"Red? Something wrong?" Emma had to ask, thinking of the worst scenario.

"Regina was here and warned me that Cora is planning to get Rumpelstiltskin's dagger," Red says through the line. "With the dagger, she can get the imp to do anything she ask or worse become the dark one."

"Did Regina says how we can stop her from finding it?" Emma asks. Even though Regina put a wall between them, she still trusts her. No matter the distance, she will follow Regina to hell and back.

"Not really. Just that Cora has her own agenda," Red answers.

"Rumpelstiltskin was poisoned by Hook. He's not in the best condition to defend himself," Emma sighs. She had to jinx herself earlier. She really needs to start learning from her mistakes and keep her mouth shut.

"Shit," Red curses in Emma's ear. "We need to beat them before they get their hands on it."

"Well, start tracking. You're the best tracker, if anyone can find it, it'll be you."

"Rumpelstiltskin is about three hundred years. If he lasted thing long without anyone getting their hand on it, there's a reason why not even I can find it," Red points out the flaw in Emma's plan. "You'll have to ask him, and get your parent to go get it."

"I'll do my best to convince him," Emma says before hanging up, sigh as she went to the back room.

"That was fast," Neal says when Emma walks in the room. Seeing her face, he knew it wasn't good news. "Bad news?"

"Worst," Emma says, looking down at the slowly weakening Rumpelstiltskin. "Cora is looking for your dagger. And what I'm understanding is that she's close to finding it."

"The dagger has not left my possession for centuries. Its not about to now," Rumpelstiltskin states. The dagger is not safe no one's hands. Not even the Charming family's. He rather have Cora control him. At least she'll take care some problems in this town, taking down those he cares so little for.

"Are you really about to risk that?" Emma questions the wizard. "You are in no condition to defend yourself."

"How do i know that you wouldn't use it yourself?" Rumpelstiltskin brings up a very valid point.

Emma looks over to Neal, seeing the worry in his eyes as he stares at his father. Too many problems that involve with magic but none cannot be easily with just a simple spell. Everything came with a price, and most than none, the problem isn't solved just gets worst.

"I have no use for it. It won't erase my problems away, just make matters worst," Emma says. "And i have my own source of magic, and its pure. I don't need dark magic to cast it."

"Dark magic can creep up on you when you least expect it," Rumpelstiltskin points out to the beginner. "Only those who have the purest hearts can sustain against the dark spell. And there are very few left, but even so they can fall too. Regina the best example of that."

"I thought it's Snow White who has the purest heart of all the land?" Emma was still also trying to figure out this world had right about each character.

"More like naive in all the land," Rumpelstiltskin rolls his eyes. "She never encounter dark magic, it's always been shield from her. "You really need to learn the true history of our land."

"Is there a 'insult my mother' club?" Emma says deadpan to herself, not really asking for an answer.

"Besides what my thoughts about your dear mother. I still don't trust your family," Rumpelstiltskin shrugs, not really caring, he wasn't going to change his mind.

"What about if I ask you to trust then?" Neal finally speaks up, putting his concern known.

That got Rumpelstiltskin's attention. Staring at his son at first in shock but then it turned serious. "Would it put a stable ground between us? A start for a start over?"

"Yes," Neal answers serious. Its his papa, his flesh and blood.

Rumpelstiltskin nods sharply and his gaze back on the savior.

* * *

"It's in the clock tower, behind the hour arm," Emma's voice spoke through the phone.

"Alright, we are on are way," Charming hangs up on Emma, nodding to his wife, who nod back and race to the clock tower. Praying that they make it before the dark witches.

Making their way to the clock tower, they enter and race up the stair, making up to the top. Skipping the last set of stairs, Charming makes it the landing first, going straight to the window behind the hour and minute arms. Opening one of the glasses, Charming finds the dagger attached behind the said hour arm.

"It's here," Charming states happily as he detaches it. "A clever hiding place for a very clever man," Charming says to Snow. He would have guessed that Rumpelstiltskin would have kept the dagger close to him, but now thinking about it. That would have been the obvious thing. No wonder no one has been able to fool the man.

"We did it. We got it first," Snow gloats, happy that the good always win in the end.

"Now the dark one can't be control," Charming says as the look at the dagger that can be Rumpelstiltskin's undoing.

"Oh, I would not celebrate just yet," Cora's voice snaps their attention away from the dagger as the Cora and Regina magically poof in the clock tower's room.

"Cora..." Snow finally faces the oldest woman since a very long time.

"You are too late," Charming states, not letting the two older powerful women make him feel intimidated.

"Actually it seems that we found you just in time," Cora smirks at the two idiots. They knew where the dagger was, but it seemed more interesting if they played a little to make the 'good' side thinking they are winning.

Snow eyes finally look at the dark haired woman, disappointed that she proven wrong once again. "I told you to chose your side carefully. Good has won, like it always done."

Cora roll her eyes, "I think it's the day for a overdue lesson." Magically summons Johanna into the clock tower, joining the small group.

"Johanna," Snow whispers in surprise in seeing the maid.

"See it isn't good or evil that wind, but power," Cora says to Snow as Regina rips Johanna's heart out.

Regina was as shock as Snow, maybe more when seeing Johanna behind her and her mother. But not able to let it show or hesitate in risking of blowing her cover, Regina faces Johanna, looking into the older woman that she felt was more of a mother than Cora ever will be. Silently apologizing to the maid, before ripping her heart out, carefully gripping it in her hand. Not wanting to cause too much discomfort.

"Your choice," Regina says to Snow, hoping Snow chooses to give the dagger to them.

"Don't harm her. She doesn't have nothing to do with this," Snow begs to Regina and Cora to let Johanna go.

"Of course she does," Cora says.

Charming set his jaw, quickly pulling his gun but before he was able to do anything, Cora swipe the gun out of his hand when Regina warns her.

Cora was become bored, losing her patience of Snow's hesitation. "Enough of this. Surrender the dagger," Cora says once more. "We all know that you'll follow your mother's example no matter the cost to always to be good."

Snow eyes narrow at hearing Cora speak familiar words she heard before. "Those words, where did you heard them."

"Where do you think?" Cora smiles evilly.

"The blue fairy made me swear to never speak of that candle ever again. Not because it was a secret, because it wasn't her..." Snow realize.

"The dagger, dear," Cora stretch out her hand.

"She didn't give me that candle, you did. My mother wasn't sick at all, was she?" Snow demands an answer from Cora.

"She was quite sick," Cora nods her head, smiling at Snow.

"You did all of this. You killed my mother," Snow growled at Cora.

"Actually the candle would've worked. You could have saved her," Cora points out.

"You know I wouldn't," Snow shakes her head. "Why? Why did you take her from me?"

"To make my daughter as a queen," Cora shrugs her shoulder, as if it's not a big deal.

Regina turns her head to look at her mother. She knew that her mother was part of how she turned out. But she never thought that everything was planned. Thinking back, hating herself not realizing that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't the only person plan out her life.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, needing to move out. "Hand over the dagger," Regina tells Snow.

"No. I won't let you win, not again," Snow declares, shaking her head.

Let her win? When has she won? Regina questions in her head. The curse doesn't count because it's end up being broken.

"You already lost your mother. How many connection to her do you have left?" Cora question Snow. "None."

"If you give up the dagger, we could still win," Charming assures Snow. Vowing that there is still a chance.

"Here," Snow throws the dagger to the floor,.

"Such a good girl," Cora smiles as she magically lifts the dagger, catching it in her hand.

"You have what you came for," Snow tells her. "Now free Johanna."

Regina mentally sighed in relief. Facing the older woman once more, she carefully puts the heart back.

"Not quite everything," Cora disagrees, want to cause more pain to the raven head. She flicks her wrist, sending Johanna flying out the window and disappearing in a cloud of smoke out of the clock tower to plan what her next move is.

Regina acting quickly, but carefully not being noticed. She stretch out her hands at her side, stopping Johanna from reaching the cold gravel. Keeping her hovering above the sidewalk.

"See where good gets you?" Regina says before teleporting back home to her mother.

Snow doesn't waste and rush out of the clock tower. Just as she open the door that lead outside, her eyes widen. Johanna was brushing the shatter glass off of her.

"I... I...," Snow was at lost of words. She swears that from the window Johanna was dead, that it was impossible to survive a fall at that height.

"I told you to trust Regina, dear," Johanna states, pulling the young queen into a hug.

"She ripped your heart!" Snow points out, coming out of her shock.

"It was all for show," Johanna tells Snow. "She just needs her mother to believe she's being manipulated."

"This whole time I thought it was Regina who should be blame for my misery," Snow's tone is full of venom, still feeling the anger and hurt from hearing that it was Cora who killed her mother. "It's Cora who should be killed."

"You don't want to dirty your hands. Let Regina handle it," Johanna tries to get Snow to see reasoning.

"If she wants to darken my heart, well, she got her wish," Snow says darkly. "And she'll pay for what she wished for."

* * *

**I hope that wasn't confusing. I hit a couple bumps how to make everything flow in this chapter because so much is going on at once. And the only person to blame would be myself. **

**Snow's heart darkening will be used in two different ways, depending how the show takes the next couple shows that I'll decide where to use it. Sadly I can't kill her... yet. **

**The next chapter will be majority different from the orginal, I'm warning you now. I hated the way the writers went at this particular plot, so expect a huge twist. I have started it, expect it posted soon.**

**Review please. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for the reviews. As promise here is The Miller's Daughter with a twist. I have to warn you that you might not expect the outcome of the ending, which I am hoping for you'll like. **

**I don't own Ouat and after what the writers are doing to it, I don't want to own it. Due to the damage clean up I had to do to make it right. **

Emma has been thinking... and she thinks that her life story should be called 'Series of bad news.' Because that's all it has been. Bad news after bad news. And with bad news, bad income, bad problems came with bad situations. Its become a common occurrence .

They gather at Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop, planning what to do next. Nobody weren't sure what to make out what Regina is thinking. Red just keeps repeating that they should just trust her. That she has a plan, and the only way it's going to work is if they just go along with it.

It doesn't help when they don't know what Regina is planning. You can only keep everyone on board of trust the former Evil Queen for so long. Even more after Cora got her hands on the dagger.

"Obvious Regina was able to postpone all your early deaths, because I haven't killed anyone yet," Rumpelstiltskin points out. "Cora would have you all killed by now."

"What about we just wait until Hook wakes up and ask him if he knows anything," Emma suggests.

"What makes you think he'll tell us anything?" Neal question Emma.

"He'll tell us," Emma says as matter of fact.

"Are you sure love?," Hook answers, waking up from being unconscious. Groaning as his head throb in pain. Going to reach his temple, finding himself tied down. Feeling the tight rope tying him to a chair, and his hook is once again gone. "I'm starting to think you have a wild side, Emma," Hook smirks, eyes landing on Emma.

Emma rolls her eyes, getting use to Hook's cocky flirtation. "And I'm starting to think you are suicidal, or a masochist. Always looking for trouble which you end up hurt," Emma says dryly.

"Only for you," Hook wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm going enjoy putting your ass in jail," Red growls, wanting to put the man in place for Regina.

"No need to be jealous, there is plenty of me to go around," Hook smirks at the beast.

"Jealous?" Red barks in laughter. "That's rich coming from you, a dead man."

"Can we get back to important matters?" Emma asks, afraid that Red will lose her temper before they can get information out of the cocky pirate. Rubbing her temples, trying to ease the headache. This whole mess is becoming a bigger problem than it had to be. "What do you know."

"I know a lot of things,and a lot of nothing," Hook shrugs, getting serious. "Depends what you want to know."

"Do you know what Regina is planning?"

"Understanding Regina is as difficult as understanding Cora. Both are hiding behind dark masks, but which one is to be trusted is the key question," Hook says. "What Regina is planning, I have no idea, but, I do know that whatever it is, it's not going to be easy for her to pull of."

"What do you mean?" Emma pushes Hook be more specific.

"She can't easily kill Cora, because Cora doesn't have a heart. And even if she did, Regina wouldn't be able to pull it off. She had me kill her back before she cast the curse," Hook explains.

How could they ask Regina to do something that will leave her completely alone in all worlds. She'll be the last in her family, by blood... Thought Cora was.

"She doesn't have a heart?" Emma was confused. "Who has her heart?"

"She has it," Rumpelstiltskin jumps in, answering the question. "She took it out, not wanting her heart to be her weakness, to slow her down when it comes getting powerful."

"So, Regina never had real love from her mother?" Emma asks.

"Nope," Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head. "When your heart isn't attach to you, you can't truly feel. Never able to express true love. Only hatred and anger."

"That's why Regina had a terrible upbringing?"

"That had a small part of it," Rumpelstiltskin admits Regina's past to the group. Though he used Regina, manipulated her to cast the curse, he admired her strength. Especially after everything her mother put her through. He doubts that if she had a heart, things would have turned out the same.

"So, what is Regina going to do than if she's not going to kill Cora?" Snow demands to know. Cora must die. After all the pain she caused, just to get what she wanted, it seems only fair she pays for what she did.

Hook just shrugs, not having a answer. Emma and Charming just look at each other and shrugs also, not sure what to tell Snow. They were as lost. Regina could be up to many things, but what for sure is beyond them.

"I'll keep Henry out of it and safe and away from the crossfire," Red declares. "Just remember to trust her. There is a reason why she's keeping you all in the dark. She can't have anyone of you ruining what she's working so hard on."

"Thank you, Red," Emma smiles as Red waves a goodbye and leave the shop.

"The strongest and fastest person on your team and you have her babysitting?" Hook chucks.

"Because she's the strongest and fastest is the reason why she's protecting Henry. She'll be able to stop him from escaping to come and help and to keep someone from hurting him," Emma states.

"Why won't you let the crocodile die?" Hook wonders out loud. "The dagger will be useless, just a blade. There won't be no Dark One and it buys you a couple days to figure out how to stop Cora. To me, it seems like a win, win situation."

"He's not going to die," Neal snaps at the pirate.

Hook's eyes finally land on Neal, squirting his eyes as he stares at him. "Have we meet before?" He seems very familiar, like an old enemy he had back in his world... No, it can't be. He was a boy, not an adult.

"Rumpelstiltskin isn't going to die," Emma stresses out, hating to keep repeating herself, saving Neal from answering. "He's... family."

Everyone looks at Emma with a confuse and shock looks. "Family?"

Emma points at Neal, "he's Henry's father and he's the son of Rumpelstiltskin." Better off getting the introduction over with. It'll make seeing Henry with Neal easier to understand.

Charming eyes set hard at Neal, glaring him down, father mode setting in. "This is the bastard who let you take the fall for his actions?"

Already Neal wasn't liked. First Emma, now Charming. He's sure Regina wasn't going to like him, seeing him as a threat, which she should. He's going to have his family. "That would be me," Neal smiles awkwardly, feeling kinda nerves of Emma's father.

"Thanksgiving dinners are going to be interesting," Snow says herself, stepping between Neal and Charming, not wanting her husband to beat the man for betraying their daughter. "We don't have time to point fingers. We have more important things to worry about."

"That's right," Emma quickly agrees with Snow. "We need to focus on Regina and Cora."

* * *

Cora stares at the dagger, looking at every detail carved in the metal, commenting on the lovely art work. Remembering the memories of her past with the dark imp. Everything he taught her and shared with her. Seeing a sudden change, she becomes rigid.

"Mother?" Regina notice a sudden change in her mother posture.

"He's injured," Cora whispers, watching as Rumpelstiltskin's name slowly disappear from the blade. She never thought she'd live to know the day Rumpelstiltskin is weakened.

Regina leans to have a better look at the dagger, noticing the once shiny sharp blade is starting to look dull. "More than injured, I'd say. He's dying. And when his name disappears, all of that power of his will just… Boil off into the air and… Then there will be no new Dark One..." Regina says, letting the words settle in her mother's head.

"How is this possible?" Cora question her daughter, as if she had an answer to the sudden news of the condition the evil imp."

"I don't know, mother," Regina tells her mother half honestly. She doesn't what has the damn imp dying, but she has a good feeling who did it.

"Where is Hook?"'

"I haven't seen Hook since we got the dagger," Regina shrugs, acting as what did Hook have to do with Rumpelstiltskin dying.

"I think he decided to take things into his hands," Cora curses at herself. How foolish of her to let a low life pirate bypass her.

"So a slight change of plans," Regina says, "we just have to use the dagger before Rumpel dies."

Cora shakes her head, "not in his condition. I don't want to kill him faster..." Cora trails off, quickly running all the possibilities, trying to come up with the best plan in short notice. "No, there are no other options. I have to stab him with this knife, and take his power as my own. I have to become the Dark One. And with his power, there's nothing I won't be able to do."

Regina was afraid it would turn out this way. It's not better than having Rumpelstiltskin being controlled, but this was easier to stop. Without her own powers, she can't go against both her mother and Rumpel. Or Dark One's power, if she doesn't pull off her plan. So far everything is coming along, coming to place.

"And the whole point of this is…" Regina narrows her eyes at her mother. She has to know the truth, for once in her life, she likes to hear the truth behind all of Cora's plans.

"To protect our family."

"Or you gaining your power," Regina is quick to snap at her mother. What she's doing is protecting her family. What Cora is doing is not protecting her.

"Whatever power I gain is for us – to protect you, to protect Henry. If we lose this battle, we'll spend the rest of our short lives on our knees in front of them. And that, my love? Is something I'll never do," Cora says coldly. She came a long way since being the miller's daughter. She refuses to go back. Everything she ever down was to make sure she never goes back.

"I hope this is all worth it," Regina says more to herself than to her mother. She prays that she pulls it off. She prays that she made the right decision. She is praying that she'll live.

* * *

"You think mom will pull through?" Henry's voice cracks in fear as he walks besides Red.

"If there is anyone in all worlds to be able to pull off something that was near impossible, it would be your mother. She's the strongest will fighter I know. Once she has her mind set on something, there will be no stopping her. Especially if it threatens her," Red tells Henry, assuring him that Regina will stop Cora. "Don't think one second that your mom is going to let Cora hurt you or Emma. She'll die first before that happens. If it's the last thing she does."

"I have faith and I believe she can do it, but," Henry pulls out the key she gave him to hold on to, "what if she does come out it unharmed."

"What do you mean?" Red looks down at the boy, not sure what he's trying to say.

"Cora did a lot of bad things to her," Henry begins to explain.

During his time with his mom, she slowly told him her side of story. She left out the terrible details, just summarizing each thing that was done to her. Even told him how she got the scar on her lip. Told him her life as the wife to his great grandfather, Leopold. Though he senses that she was hiding a lot when she was married to the king. Admitting how happy she was when the Genie killed the king. And the truth of how she ruled the kingdom, not once sensing a lie.

"Despite what Cora did to her, she's still mom's mother," Henry tells Red, "Cora is her weakness."

"I think you'll be surprise what your mother is willing to do to protect those who she love," Red points out. "Just have faith, she has a plan."

"Okay," Henry nods, putting his hand in his pocket, gripping the key.

"Now, let's check on Belle," Red smiles sadly, opening the door to the hospital, letting the kid go in first.

"Has she got her memory back?"

"Nope," Red answers sadly, walking in Belle's room, her green eyes lands on her lover.

"Don't lose faith, she'll get them back," Henry squeezes Red's hand, giving her support.

"I hope so." Red watch a nurse pass by her, not bothering to look at as she left the room. Not bothering with the nurse, she looks back at Belle, who was staring at her. "Hey," Red greets Belle, "I brought a friend, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," ***** smiles at the boy. "Hello."

"Hi," Henry smiles at Belle.

"What's your name?" ***** asks the boy.

"Henry," Henry replies.

"Have we met before?"

Henry nods his head, "we met one day when you were playing chess with my mom, will talking about fairy tales with me."

"Chess?" ***** whispers to herself, remembering something. "You're Regina's son?"

"You remember my mom?" Henry is quick to ask, quickly glancing at Red and back at Belle.

"She came by a few days ago, wanting to play chess," ****** explains.

"Did you won?" Red had to ask. Regina and Belle were in a competition against each other, counting how many wins until their last breath. It was their common ground, the only time they can open up to each other and understand the other.

"She won, but that was the point," ***** replies.

"You let her win?" Red teases, forgetting that Belle wouldn't understand the inside joke.

"I did not let her win," **** huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "She was plotting out her plan on how to take care of her mother."

"Will it work?" Red pushes on the subject.

"Yes," ***** says as matter of factly. She's sure of it. "She captured my king, I'm positive that it will work."

"How you and my mom can picture a entire strategy game plan is beyond me," Henry was jealous how Belle's and his mom's mind worked. Layers and layers of mystery. He's slowly learning, but he has a long way to understand the game and it's true purpose.

"You can't play chess?"

"I know the basics," Henry shrugs, not wanting to admit how bad he's at the game.

"I sense that it's a subject you dislike," **** narrows her eyes playfully at the boy.

"I'm still trying to understand why the king is so useless," Henry huffs.

"The king isn't useless. It's the key to the entire game, without it, you have nothing to fight for."

Red just watch Henry and Belle talk on and on of the game of chess. She wasn't a big fan of the board game. Belle tried to teach her, but Red was too distracted by Belle's lips and mind. How Belle's mind slowly slip from her beautiful lips, speaking of all the knowledge she possesses. It put her in a trance, listening to each word and holding on to them as if it's her life source, sadly she can never grasp them to use them.

"Do you still like to read?" Henry notice the book on the counter.

Belle looks over to the book, at Red and back at the boy. "It's the only thing to pass the time," ***** replied, shrugging. "It was alright. The ending caught me off guard, but it was a good read."

"How did you felt about the ending?" Red puts her attention at Belle.

"I thought you never kill your main characters, it ruins the story... but Shakespeare chose to ignore the number one rule of writing. He wrote how two people couldn't live without each other. Just the thought of living on, terrified them. Though forbidden, they didn't want their parents winning, telling them what to do, so they made a decision," ***** spoke with passion, enjoyed every word of every page. "It was a great story. Thank you for letting me borrowing it."

"It was no problem," Red scratches her neck, smirking at the burnette. "I can bring more. I have a huge library, books pile all around my apartment, collecting dust."

"If you don't mind."

"For you, I'll give you anything," Red vows. "Next time I come, I'll pack a few, help kill the time."

"I tend to get bored," ***** admits. "It helps keep me going insane."

"Are they treating you right?" Red turns her head to look out the doorway, seeing a built nurse, standing watch.

"Regina told me to trust them," ***** tells Red. "They are keeping a eye on me."

"You mean an eye?"

"She specifically said a eye," ***** answers, remembering the words Regina told her. "And it's better than the asylum."

Red narrows her eyes, fighting against the growl that wanted to be release. Belle told her her time in the asylum, how kept count how many days she's been stuck with chalk that never ended. Being feed three times a day, and hourly water was given to her. The only outside source she ever got was the window in her room. Belle told her she remember being checked on, hearing voices outside the door and movement but that's was all that happened for twenty eight years.

"Did she said why?" Red question Belle, needing a comfort to calm her wolf.

"That it was part of the contract," ***** tells her, narrowing her eyes at Red's sudden change of mood. "The nurse has been helping me to remember, though no sign of improvement but she isn't giving up until she finds something to bring the memories back. Jet and Sam are just to make sure I get what I need, and report back to see if anything change."

"What's the nurse's name?" Red had to ask. She knows that there is other witches, villains here, even from other worlds that got caught in the curse. She's wondering which one is willing to help. Who does Regina trust to give a difficult job. It had to be someone who she believe is capable of pulling it off.

"Vanessa, I think."

Red snaps her eyes to Henry. "Does the name sound familiar?"

Henry shakes his head. "There isn't nobody name Vanessa that I can think of. I'll have to go through the book."

"Why does it matter to you?" ***** question the brunette.

"I just want to make sure you are taking care of," Red defends herself.

"For just a friend, you seem to care more the job description," ***** points out.

"You are right, and I'm sorry if I'm not making much sense, but it's what's best," Red tells her.

"That's where you are wrong," ***** snaps at the brunette, glaring into the hazel eyes. "You think you know what's best from me, but you don't. Because not even I know what's best for me. So stop walking around glass around me, it makes me feel though I'm a beast."

"That's not what I'm doing," Red tries to make things right between her and Belle. "It's just I'm afraid if I say or do the wrong thing, you wouldn't want me near you. I can't have you away from again, I'll lose control to the beast within me. It's me, who is the beast, it's not you. And I'm sorry."

"Than stop telling me, start showing me," ***** says softly.

Red nods her head, "Ok... I have to get this kid home, I'll see later." Motioning Henry to follow, she leaves the room.

Henry looks at Red leaving and back at Belle. He takes out his book, and hands it to Belle. "Maybe this will help. It helped me realize it, and maybe it will help you remember."

Flipping through the book, "it's just a book of fairy tales..." **** looks back up at the boy.

"Not just any kind of fairy tales, it tells the truth from one point of view, from the good side. I'm working on a book that tells all sides, the truth and when I'm done, I'll let you borrow it too," Henry tells her. "Just believe. It's the most magical words and powerfullest words to ever feel."

"Okay," ***** promises to try. "I'll try to believe in a magical solution."

"That's all one can ask for," Henry smiles before rushing to catch up to the hybrid.

* * *

"We'll need to get ready, we can't just stand here and do nothing," Emma declares, looking away from the clock.

"I agree, you can never be sure what Regina is planning. It's best to prepare for battle," Rumpelstiltskin says weakly. "First you need something to hold them back as long as possible. Emma get the jar behind the counter."

Emma nods and leaves the back room to the front of the pawn shop. Looking behind the counter, finding the jar. Heading back, "there's nothing in here," shaking the jar to prove her point but there is a clinking sound. Reaching in, she feels an object and pulls it out.

"Invisible chalk," Rumpelstiltskin answers Emma's unasked question. "Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line."

Emma just stare back at the invisible chalk in her hand and back at the older man, but doesn't say anything and does what he asked. Though she feels stupid, she presses hard on the wood floor and draws a line, she thinks and hopes. Hard to tell when it's invisible.

"I drew the invisible line. I…think. What now? You cast a protection spell?" Emma enters the back room once again.

Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head,"I can not, not in my condition. You'll be doing it for me."

"I can't cast a spell," Emma snorts, "I can spell 'spell'." She's still getting use to the whole fairy tale thing and slowly making process with magic. It's not like she can go to the library and check on 'how to cast spells for dummies.'

"You can. It's in you." Rumpelstiltskin sighs at seeing Emma's expression, "just try."

Emma sighed, taking a deep breath to calm herself, she closes her eyes and concentrates, but nothing happens. Just like she expected.

"Stop thinking!" Rumpelstiltskin snaps at the blonde. "Conjuring magic is not intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself, 'why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?' Feel it." He didn't have time to teach Emma correctly, or the patient. He wonders why Emma was chosen to be the savior, always questioning faith and destiny of the future. But each time he does, Emma proves why.

Emma takes what Rumpelstiltskin tells her and tries again. Once again, she closes her eyes, she ask herself why she was doing this and Regina's name echoed in her head. She wonder who she's protecting and Regina's name echoed once more. Letting the warmth of the brunette's name flow to heart, feeling the love she feels for the woman, a wave of magic passes over the entire shop.

Not as quick as Cora or fueled as Regina but it was good enough for now. Cora's and Regina's magic together will be strong enough to take down the protection spell, but it'll buy a little time. He always wonder who was stronger, the most powerfullest between mother and daughter. But he knows that answer, he knew that answer since meeting the woman.

Proud of herself, Emma goes to the front, grouping up with the others. Charming passes a sword to her, to use as defense. "So, what's the plan?"

"To stop Cora and Regina from getting the power of the dark one," Charming fills Emma in.

"Doesn't sound too hard," Emma snorts. "I was hoping it was to stay alive, but this sounds much suicidal."

"Hopefully Regina is truly on our side," Charming points out. He can feel it in his gut that Regina can be trusted, that she'll pull through. He has faith in her. Unlike his wife, he saw a determine Regina can do. She wouldn't go against her words.

A tremor surges through the building, snapping everyone out of their thought. "It's them. Regina and Cora – they're here," Snow states out loud, tightening her grip on her sword.

* * *

Magically teleporting in front of the pawn shop together, they look each other and nod. Regina and Cora conjure a magical fireball together. They throw it against the door, which easily breaks Emma's protection spell. When they enter the shop, they find Snow, Emma, Neal, and David armed with swords.

Regina's eyes land on Emma's, having missing her, not having seen her in so long. The electric magnetic pull was demanding to be attached to it's opposite. Her heart and soul was calling for Emma, dying to feel the familiar warmth the blonde offers.

"Regina," Emma stares into the cold dark eyes, hoping to see the real woman underneath the mask. "Think about what you're doing," Emma begs Regina.

"Don't talk to me," Regina growls at Emma, glaring hard at the blonde. She can't let her walls down. Not yet. She has to stay strong, she has to pull this off. For Emma and Henry, she keeps reminding herself.

Creating a magical fireball, and hurls it at the group, thankfully Charming deflects it with his sword. Acting annoyed, seeing Charming close to her and seeing an opportunity, she magically throws Charming out the front door and locks him out. One damn idiot, one more to go and Emma.

"David!" Snow shouts wearily after her husband, swinging her sword wildly at Regina, Cora flicks her wrist, sending Snow out the side door and locking it behind the dark hair beauty.

Cora turns her attention back to the two figures left that stand in her way, she magically flicker Emma, as Emma tries to attack her, backwards and Neal lunges at Cora in retaliation. Cora disappears in a puff of purple smoke, but drops the dagger on the floor in the process.

Regina catches Emma before she did any damage, holding her against the wall, magically. She turns her head, looking around for her mother, momentarily distracted of Cora's sudden disappearance.

From the corner of her eye, noticing a knife, she reaches for it, just as Cora reappears in the room. Gaining an upper hand, using Regina's temporarily distraction, able to break through Regina's magical grip and hold the dagger to Regina's throat. "Got you," she whispers angrily in Regina's ear.

"What the hell, Emma," Regina feels the sharp blade against her throat. "What the hell are you thinking?" Regina whispers angrily back, trying to fight against Emma's grip.

"I won't let you do this after everything we went through," Emma states, tightening her grip around Regina, holding her still as she points the dagger at Regina's throat.

Cora stares back between her daughter and the dagger on the floor. Neal tilts his head, daring her to make a move. "What's it going to be?" Neal points his sword at the older woman, "choose wisely."

"Mother!" Regina shouts, as Cora summons the dagger to her hand, choosing a blade over her. Not really surprise but not liking the answer to the unasked questions about what her mother wants. It made doing what she 's about to do next easy.

Reach a hand over Emma's grip on the dagger, loosing the hold, freeing herself from Emma's arms. She waves her hand, transporting Emma and male out of the pawn shop, sending Emma as far as possible. She can't have the blonde getting in the way.

"Excellent, Regina," Cora says proud at how quickly Regina got rid of the group.

"I just want to get this over with," Regina says dryly, staring hard at her mother.

"Yes, let's get the Dark One's power," Cora couldn't agree with her daughter any more. They walk to the back of the room, finding a very weak, slowly dying Rumpelstiltskin.

"Really, Rumpel. Hiding is beneath you," Cora smiles evilly at her old lover.

"A vision told me about you. Told me this day would come. But it didn't tell me everything. Didn't tell me what I really wanted to know," Rumpelstiltskin slowly turns his head, to look at his once lover.

Cora sits next to the older wizard on the bed, staring into his eyes. "And what's that?" The man deserve one last request.

"Did you ever love me?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, needing to know the truth.

Cora strokes the side of his face, enjoying the feeling. "Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my weakness. You are the only man I ever truly loved."

Rumpelstiltskin leans into the hand, enjoying the feeling for one last time, before the love of his life kill him. Feeling the warm hand leaves his face, he braces himself for what's going to happen next. He finally can make peace with himself.

Cora stands up and raises the dagger above Rumpelstiltskin. Before she has a chance to stab him, Regina magically pulls Cora away from Rumpel and throws her back to the front of the shop. Reaching in her pocket, she throws a small bottle at Rumpel, "you owe me," Regina states before walking through the doorway, entering the front of the shop.

"Mother..." Regina says hard, seeing the shock in her mother's face. Quickly, summoning the dagger into her hand, taking it away from Cora. She eyes the dagger, seeing the name reappear on the blade, sharpening and shining to back it's wonderful glory.

"Regina, dear, what are you doing?" Cora demands a answer from her daughter.

"Finally doing what I've should have done a long time ago," Regina replies, wiping her wrist and send Cora through the door, causing her to crash through the wood door, onto the hard cold pavement.

Dropping the dagger on the floor, leaving for the imp to pick it up . She walks outside, meeting with her faith. Stepping on glass, walking out she was quick to block a fireball aimed at her.

She tilts her neck from side to side, cracking her neck, as she realize the green magic within her. Letting it to be summon, as she throws electric green balls at her mother, after one, after another. Charming was still unconscious on the sidewalk and she's a bit off from the set mark.

"How dare you define me," Cora snarls, lifts her hands, summoning earth to life, raising pieces of gravel. Easily flicking her wrist, the gravel goes flying towards Regina. "You will pay for double crossing me."

Regina steps out of the way as one chunk of gravel comes her way. Magically disappearing, dodging the other gravel pieces, popping out of harms way, she waves her hand, misting the area, the air around them.

"I won't lie," Cora starts to say. "You are very good, you handle magic very well." Cora squints to try to see through the thick fog, trying to see where the next move will be thrown.

"I was determine," Regina's voice echoes all around the fog. "To never be step all over, and have someone run my life."

Cora snorts, and was about to reply back but lightning zaps at her size, missing her by inches. Just as quickly the lightning zap pass her, another shots at her, being quick on her toes, she magically blocks the next lightning shock.

Summoning a gust of wind, waving her hand over her head, creating a tornado, sucking the mist into it's wind vortex. Creating the area up, Regina comes behind her, being a step ahead of her mother, lifts her hand up, summoning vines to wrap around the older woman's figure.

"You will not be controlling me any longer mother," Regina vows, fire burning in eyes as she stares hard at her mother. "It stops today."

"I fought against Rumpelstiltskin himself and survive to tell the tale. What makes you think you are more powerful than me?" Pulling at the tight vines, she burns through and sets herself free. "You'll have to do better than that, dear."

"I'm planning to." Regina twist her hand, a green electric ball hovers at the palm of her hand. It's time to use the curse she absorbed, her eyes glow green dangerously as she let the magic free, going head to head with the Queen of Hearts. "I'm the Evil Queen. I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Neal question, looking around to find himself in the woods.

"Regina teleport us," Emma comes to realize, seeing herself no longer in the room but on a random path in the middle of the woods. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, "David?"

"Are you safe?" Charming's voice demand with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma assures him. "Regina teleport me in the woods. Are you guys okay?"

"Me and Snow are fine," Charming replies loudly, trying to voice his answer over the loud noise coming in the background.

"What's going on over there?" Emma asks, hearing an explosion at a distance through the phone.

"Regina is fighting against Cora, keeping her in the main street," Charming says out of breath. "Regina!?"

Hearing the worry and concern in her father's voice, Emma's heart drops at the thought of Regina injured. "What's wrong with Regina?"

Emma doesn't get a reply, the line goes dead. "Shit!"

"What's going on?" Neal asks, seeing Emma upset at her phone.

"We need to get back," Emma says and starts running, heading back to town. She won't leave Regina facing her mother again, not without her. She'll prove that love isn't weakness, and together they are stronger and can do anything.

"Wait up!" Neal chases after Emma.

* * *

"Charming, take your damn wife out of here!" Regina snaps as she pours magic in the force field to keep Cora's attack from breaking through.

"We are going to help you," Charming declares to Regina. "We can help."

"Getting out of my way is helping me," Regina grunts as Cora's attack picked up strength. Mumbling a quick spell, waving her free hand to the ground, the earth shaking, hoping to cause Cora to lose her footing.

"I thought we were doing this together," Charming lifts his sword, ready to battle.

"This isn't your battle," Regina stresses out in relief when Cora's attack was discontinue. Not wanting to give her mother to gather her bearings, she throws fireballs, easily flicking her wrist at her target.

"There has to be something we can do," Charming wonders out loud, as he helps his wife to her feet, after being knocked out when Cora fling her to the ground.

"Making sure nobody gets in the crossfire." Regina feels something wrap around her ankle, looking down to see a magical rope tightened around her leg, pulling her down to the ground, dragging her down the pavement road. "Do what you damn Charmings do, protect the others," Regina commands as she points her finger at the rope, cutting herself free.

Quickly getting to feet, just as she was about to straighten, Cora shots a magical blast at Regina, sending her daughter flying into the air, crashing harshly into the ground. "Give up, Regina. You are no match for me," Cora takes a step forward.

Narrowing her eyes at her mother, she places her palm on the ground, sending electric shock through the ground, causing her mother to be electrified. Magically disappearing in a purple black smoke, appearing back on her feet, throwing fireballs at her mother. "Over my dead body will I quit," Regina blasts her mother farther down the street.

"I should have just taken your heart for my collection," Cora curses, swinging her hand in the air, Regina grunts being knocked off her feet. Acting quickly, she moves her hand, summoning the underground vines to the surface, wrapping over Regina's body, holding her down. Whispering a spell, strengthening the hold on the vines, not giving her daughter a chance to release herself.

Grunting, trying free herself, not wanting her mother to get any closer. If Cora gets her heart, everything she plan for will be lost. Fighting harder, as her mother lifts her hand, making the vines lift her off the ground, still with their tight hold.

Clenching her jaw, eyes set coldly at her mother as Cora's hand hovers over her heart. Never one to hide from her faith, or what's coming to her. So she doesn't dare to take her eyes off of her mother's as she felt fingers slowly slipping into her chest. Holding the pain as her mother grasps her heart, about to pull it out, when a sword comes flying through the air, Cora magically teleports out of harms way.

Regina eyes land on the sword pierced into the ground, just a few inches away from her. Lifting her eyes, seeing the one person she didn't want being here. Emma. Damn that woman and need to save everyone.

"Regina!" Emma yelled, running towards the brunette.

"Isn't it the savior," Cora's voice sends chills down Emma and Regina's spine. Cora reappears next to Regina, smirking evilly at the foolish blonde. "How wonderful it is to join us."

"Emma, run!" Regina yells at Emma, hoping that for once she will listen to her. "Get out of here!"

"Not leaving you alone with her," Emma states, eyes set on Cora.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Cora mocks at Emma promise words. "Sounds like you care."

"Please," Regina begs, fighting against her bonds, needing to be free. "Get out of here."

"No," Emma shakes her head, more determined than ever, looking into the dark orbs staring back.

Cora looks between the savior and her daughter, seeing something that she hasn't seen in a very long time. She can feel the connection, and not no ordinary connection. A magical connection. It pulls and calls for the other. A need and a want that both can't deny and never will. Their soul and heart was connected. A connection she doesn't approve.

"I thought you learned your lesson, Regina," Cora's voice is sudden cold and dark.

Regina's eyes widen but quickly , snapping her attention away from Emma and at her mother. "I don't know what you are referring to," Regina says coldly back. Regina refuse to let her mother have a better hand over her. Not wanting to seem weak or scared.

"Are you telling me that you think I'm idiot, Regina?" Cora tilts her head. "Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you let your heart feel. Of what happened to Daniel, what will happen if you ever define me."

"I remember how much I hated when you spoke in riddles. Stop speaking in a circle and come out with it," Regina growls at her mother, hoping to stale time as her magic burn into the vines, working on free herself.

"You spoil brat," Cora spits at Regina, digging the vines in Regina's skin. "Should I remind you what happens when you question me, being disobedient?"

"I haven't forgotten. Kinda hard when you scarred the memories into my mind. Repeating behind my closed eyelids, feeling everything you have ever done," Regina says, feeling the familiar squeeze around her wrists. "I'm becoming numb to the feeling. I think you should step up your game, mother."

"Yes, I think you are right," Cora smiles wickedly at her daughter. "And I think I'll start is by killing your savior."

"You can't take my heart, Cora," Emma reminds the older woman, bracing herself for what Cora will throw at her.

"Oh, you foolish girl, there are different ways to kill you," Cora snorts. And proving her point, she flicker her hands, blasting at Emma, throwing the blonde into the ground.

"Emma!" Regina yells, pulling against the binds as anger boil.

Emma landed with a grunt, groaning when her ass contact the ground, but other than that... She didn't feel no pain. Checking for damage, to find not even a scratch. Getting to her feet with ease, she faces Cora once more.

"You should be blown to pieces..." Cora says in shock to see Emma in one piece, no harm was caused to her. "That's not possible."

Regina couldn't help in smiling at her handy work. It worked. Daniel's ring saved Emma. Her magic saved Emma from a harsh faith.

Cora flicker her hands once, attempting to blow Emma into pieces, but once again something block the spell and just send Emma once again to the floor. Eye widen when Emma goes to stand once more with ease, she does it again, making Emma roll roughly across the pavement.

Finally freeing one hand, she quickly magically grab her mother, throwing her as far as away from Emma. Able to magically disappear, out of the binds grip, she stands in front of Emma, keeping her mother from hurting Emma. "Emma, I need you to get out of here."

Finally able to see the condition Regina is in, she takes a sharp intake. A greenish magic aurora was smoking out of Regina's body. How she's able to keep up with the magic demand, she can picture the exhaustion the brunette was feeling. "I'm not leaving," Emma refuses.

"Damn you Emma," Regina grits out, she pushes Emma down with her figures, bracing herself for the blast Cora throws at their way. The blast slips through her body as her magic shield her body from the damage of magic but not stopping the effects.

Not letting the pain to slow her down, or the exhaustion from pushing her limits, she once again throw shadow balls, keeping up with one after another. "Now!" Regina commands, finally having her mother on the mark.

Cora doesn't see the attack coming, as fairy dust is thrown at her, freezing her in place. Regina limps forward, watching as her mother try to break free. Just like how she was when Snow trapped her. Standing face to face with her mother, looking into the eyes of the woman who raised her and gave birth to her.

"You know you can't kill me," Cora states. "I don't have my heart."

"I know," Regina says sadly. "And wasn't planning to." Turning her palm face up, a golden feather pen appears.

"Is that?..." Cora looks at the feather with wide eyes.

"Inked with a special a ink that is from the rarest species of squid," Regina confirms her mother's suspicion. "It kept Rumpel imprisoned, it'll keep you imprisoned too." Placing her other hand over her mother's chest, as she signs the air, completing her signature.

As the magic slip out of her, Cora feels herself becoming weaker against the fairy dust. Fairy dust losing it grip on her, she drops to her knees, feeling weak and useless. "What have you done?"

"I took away your magic, it's no longer going to be a problem," Regina answers Cora. "Death doesn't fit the pain you caused me. You will suffer as I have in my mind, what I always felt when under your iron fits. Alone."

Two men come out of the shadows, walking up the older witch, putting cuffs on her wrist and lifting to her feet. Just before they start to leave, another figure appears, inspecting their newest soul, soon to be part of their freakish collection. Looking back, she nods sharply to Regina. A deal was a deal, just a promise she took order the two men to take their prisoner back.

Regina nods back, not able to form words as the last bit of magic is drain from her body, dropping her knees before falling to the floor. The side effect from using magic, she was now empty inside. Feeling tired and exhausted. Her heart starts to pump slowly, her blood stop flowing. Becoming paler and colder by the second.

"Regina!" Emma fights against her father's tight grip around her, trying to keep her away from running to the former Evil Queen. She watched as two man and a woman take Cora away, with a snap of the woman's fingers. But none of that was important when she saw the greenish smoke out of Regina's body, as if she burnt out.

Elbowing Charming in the gut, and stomping on his foot, freeing herself from his grasp, she rushes over to the brunette. Sliding to her knees, kneeling over Regina's body, turning her over carefully. "Regina," Emma says softly when Regina groans out in pain, trying to comfort her. "Don't you dare leave me."

Opening her eyes, fighting against the exhaustion that her body is dying in need. Looking up seeing concern green orbs staring down at her, slowly lifting a hand up to cup Emma's face. She smiles with all her strength. She was about to say something, but her eyes were too heavy to keep open. The darkness won off as her body relax, losing the tension it hold. Her heart giving up as her body lost energy.

"Regina?" Emma voice cracked in worry echoes in her mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Feeling something on her lips, sparking energy into her body. Her blood starts to pump as an electric feeling rushed throughout her body, restarting it once more. A bright light fought against the darkness, scaring it back into the shadows. Her heart start to pump oxygen back into her body, bring her back from the brink of death.

"I love you," a voice whispers in her ear, a finger traces above her heart, warming her body.

**At first I was just going to kill Cora, just a different way. But I thought about it and came up with this. I'm sure Cora can be used in the future, that she'll be needed. And not to worry, I do plan on Snow's heart to blacken.. I think that's so far the best thing the writers of the show came up with. **

**The next chapter will be posted some time this week, hopefully tonight I can get started. **

**If any ideas or comments, leave a review. Positive or negative. It's all welcome. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Damn... 200 follows and 90 favorites... never have I pictured so many would like this story. Thnk you guys. **

**I apologize for the late update. I blame spring cleaning. It left me tired and energy less. I've finally finished and came up a few ideas for whats next to come. **

**Welcome to Storybrooke was both a okay episode and awful episode in my opinion. I love how Henry finally stands up for Regina, but I hated that he still left her. Just really wanted me to pull my hair off. And I think the whole Snow self pity thing, and everyone blaming Regina as if it was her who told Snow to trick her to kill her own mother. Like seriouly OUAT writers... OUAT is turning out to be a very bad soap opera that keeps repeating the same story plot drama. Regina, which I think is amazing character, is starting to be overly abused. Let's find someone else to point our fingers at because the Regina card is being over played...**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

The sound of the heart machine filled the room, ringing in her ear as she stares down the unconscious woman. Having the image burn in her head, repeating, reminder that this woman was not invincible as everyone thought to believe. That she was human, mortal.

Watching her chest lift up and down for every breath that Regina inhaled and exhaled. Proof that Regina was still alive and breathing. Not died.

Dr. Whale... Dr. Frankenstein... doesn't matter at the moment to Emma, said that it was probably from magic exhaustion. That Regina drained her magic to stop her mother. A price she paid in fighting against Cora. He wasn't sure, he was from a world of no color.

But what she does know for sure is that her kiss brought Regina back, giving her heart a spark of life. It was true love kiss. There was no doubt in her mind. She wasn't a whole believer in the whole true love thing, but she is now.

She loved Regina, and was sure that Regina was it for her. But after Regina heart giving out and she kissed her out of instinct and came back to life, now she fully believes that they are meant for each other.

And there is nobody that she wants. Regina completes her, though they are opposites but are so alike. Regina understands her, knows exactly how she thinks. She challenges her like no other, always keeping her on her toes. Regina reads her like a book, never pushing or overstepping. Regina is perfect, even with all her faults and flaws.

And she doesn't care if she's the Evil Queen. Because to her, she's just Regina. She loves all that is Regina and all her baggage.

Now she just have to wake up so they can discuss of their future, because there is no way she is going to stay away now. She will fight for Regina. And damn everyone else. She'll prove to Regina that they are right and meant for each other.

Rubbing her eyes for the hundredth time, fighting against sleep. She refuses to leave Regina's side, wanting to be there when the brunette woke up. It's the least she can do when Regina fought, almost sacrifice herself to fight Cora.

...The first thing they are going to work on, when in comes to their relationship, is to work together. Together they are stronger. Decisions and choices will be done together. That love isn't weakness, it's strength.

Yawning, Emma eyes start to droop, her body demanding for sleep. Repositioning herself in the chair, keep herself awake.

"You should go home," Charming walks into the room, seeing his daughter about to fall of the chair.

"I'm not leaving her here alone," Emma says stubbornly, determine to stay by Regina's side.

"I'm sure Regina would want you to get rest," Charming tries to reason with his daughter. Even if using Regina to do so. "You can come back in the morning after dropping Henry at school."

"People are still wanting her head. Over my body will they sneak in and use this chance to kill Regina."

"Me and the dwarves are going to stand by and guard this door. Nobody is going to enter without permission," Grumpy says as he enters the room.

"You wanted to kill her just a few months ago, how do I know that you aren't going to kill her yourself," Emma narrows her eyes at the short man.

"You're right. I wanted her to die. I still want to kick her ass," Grumpy shrugs, not helping in assuring Emma. "But I like her sass. And let's face it, without her, life would be boring."

"Don't worry, Emma, you have my word that no harm will come to Regina," Charming comes to Grumpy's rescue. Grumpy was never good at words, always saying what's on his mind. Though it is true, but the wrong way to go at things. "I'll be here too."

She rather be the one to keep an eye on Regina, but with Neal in town and Henry wanting to see him. She has to be there to make sure Neal doesn't do anything to break the kid's heart. Like he did to her.

"Fine," Emma agrees, though not liking it one bit. "But call me when anything change, no matter how small it is."

"I'll call the moment something happens," Charming promises his daughter.

Watching his daughter lean over to Regina's ear and whispers something before leaving to sleep. Charming takes a seat on the chair that is place close to the bed. It'll be a long night, he's better off getting comfy.

"I hope you wake up soon," Charming finally says something after a while sitting in silence. "Though I don't completely forgive you... I am slowly starting to trust you."

That's a lie. He trusted Regina. Though he didn't at first, but she's been slowly proving herself.

"I know you haven't meet him yet, but you aren't going to like him either. Henry's birth father, Neal," Charming continues to speak to Regina's unconscious body. "I only met him for a minute and I really want to beat his face in. I can picture the second you see him, you are going to hate him."

"Worst of it, is that he's Rumpelstiltskin's son," Charming snarls at the mention of Rumpelstiltskin's name. "He better think twice if he's going to mess with Emma and Henry," Charming grunts.

Though Regina was unconscious, he believes that he and her could actually have a decent conversation as one of this kind. Just talking about everyday accordance. As friends, perhaps.

Feeling uncomfortable at that confession, he coughs, trying to play off as if he was scowling at her. "So wake up soon. I know that you are stronger than this. You've been through worse I'm sure. This should be child's play..." Charming trails off, looking at how pale she was, he softens knowing full well that he wasn't fooling nobody. "Emma and Henry need you. I feel though something worse than your mother is soon coming."

* * *

Emma walks out of Granny's seeing Neal waiting outside. Smiling tightly, not too happy about this meeting, but Henry insists. "He wants to meet you."

"You weren't going to tell me about him," Neal says as a matter of fact. If it wasn't for him wanting to have Emma back, he would never know about him having a son.

"No, I wasn't," Emma says honestly, she isn't going to lie. She didn't want him knowing. Ever.

"Yeah, well, he's my kid, too, so you don't get to make that decision by yourself anymore," Neal says with a hard tone.

"Actually, you have to go through Regina when it comes to decision making. You or I have don't have much say in the matter," Emma crosses her arms over her chest, not impress with Neal's attitude.

"I'll be damn to have the Evil Queen be part of my son's life any longer," Neal snarls at Emma.

"What is a pathetic excuse of a guy, who use a excuse of one's destiny to take the fall for his mistake, is going to do about it?" Emma takes a step into Neal's personal space, staring hard into his eyes. "You may be the son of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, doesn't put you anywhere near her level. She cast a curse over the entire land, while you were hiding from father dearest. So, tell me, oh great Peter Pan," Neal's eyes widen in shock, "Oh, that's right, I figured it out, not as blonde as you thought I was. How are you going to go against the powerful witch, the Evil Queen."

"I might have made you take the fall for me, but unlike her, I had a true reason to do so. So don't you compare me to her," Neal points out angrily.

Emma smiles, "you wish I could compare you to her. She'll always be better than you, even with all her flaws and faults." Nobody will ever be compare to Regina. The brunette is a goddess, while he's an ant waiting to be stepped on.

"I will win you back. And with Henry, we will be a family. A true family,"

"I would be more worry about not breaking his heart." Like you broke mine...

"Trust me - I'm not going do to him what he did to me," Neal vows. He will never be like his father. He will fight harder for his family, of what he wants. And will do whatever it took.

"Great. Go talk to him," Emma motions Neal to enter the diner.

Neal enters the diner, seeing the boy sitting alone at a booth. Walking over, and taking a seat across from the kid, joining Henry for breakfast.

"So… You're my dad," Henry says, kinda still in shock in meeting his father. Just a year ago he sneaked out and found his real mother, bring her in town to break the curse. Now the curse is broken, his dad comes looking for him. It was still a lot to take in, but it's nothing compare to the knowledge of knowing the curse.

"Yeah."

"I'm Henry."

Neal smiled, "it's nice to meet you, Henry. Sorry I took so long."

Henry shrugs, better late than never. "It's okay. You didn't know."

* * *

Emma needs to see Regina. Even though she's still unconscious, she needs to see her. To be in her presence. To hear the calming breathing, just to be in the room. Regina was always able to calm her down, a simple touch, look or whispers words in her ear.

The whole Neal thing was making her mind go crazy. Worried that Henry will get hurt. And the thought of Neal wanting her back was making her sick.

Regina was it for her. A unit. Partners. Together. Etc... There is nothing Neal could offer or say will convince her otherwise. She wants no one else. Regina was her better half, completed her and accepts for who she is. And doesn't care for anything else.

Emma freezes at the doorway, seeing another presences in the room. A woman standing next to the bed, staring down at Regina, holding her hand. She just stands at the doorway, watching the other woman.

"You mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One might question your upbringing," the woman says over her shoulder, not looking away from the unconscious Evil Queen.

Taking a step in the room, Emma carefully watch the woman as she kept her attention on Regina. Who is she trying to kid, Regina has a lot of enemies. The majority of the town wants her head on a platter. And she doesn't trust anyone to come near the brunette.

"Don't worry, child, I'm not going to do anything to your lover," the woman says as if she read Emma's thoughts. Finally the woman turns her head to look at Emma. "If I wanted Regina dead, she would be dead by now."

Emma narrows her eyes, trying to figure out which fairy tale this woman is. "Who are you?"

"In this world and in this body, I am Vanessa," the woman answers.

"I don't want your curse name. I want your real name," Emma points out annoyingly. She rather address everyone by their names, this way she isn't confused when it comes to their personality and their back stories. Though some names are a mouth full, like Rumpelstiltskin, Frankenstein and at times addressing her father, Charming.

"Maybe if you brush on your fairy tale history, you would know who I am," the woman rolls her eyes at how unaware the blonde was.

"Just answer the question," Emma demands the mystery woman.

The woman laughs, "how do expect for your relationship with Regina to be strong if you don't know nothing of her past. You wouldn't be able to defend her, or understand her. This world makes us villains look like the bad guys when it was the only way free," the woman snarls at the blonde, becoming defensive.

She knows near nothing of the truth of Regina's past. The only thing she knows is that her mother was a piece of work, and she could guess what she did to Regina as a child and that she killed Daniel. Also Regina's marriage with Leopold was not a happy one. Other than that, she didn't know much.

"If you are going to fight for her, you need to know her. Every ugly and gruesome detail. You be very surprise of what you find out," the woman continues to speak. "It makes you appreciate her, truly loving her of who and what she is. Just like her past, her magic will always be part of her. She's lived life, longer than you have lived yours. You can't teach an old cat new tricks."

"And I don't want her to change. I love her the way she is," Emma is quick to defend her love for Regina.

"Then why do I see her doing all the work for this relationship?"

Emma opens her mouth but closes it. She was about to say that it seems like that, but it wasn't true. A complete stranger to her, who she never seen before, was right. Regina has done the most for them.

It was Regina, who jumped in front of bullet. Was the one who was willing to end her curse to make her believe. And so much more.

"You're right," Emma admits, hating herself.

"You are the savoir. Start acting like one," the woman says. "She's a queen, and always will be. Treat her as such. Supposedly you love her. Prove it. I will not stand by and let you destroy her, over my soul."

Emma lets the words sink it. She understood where the woman was coming from. Regina had nobody to ever fight for her. To stand by her side and never once leave it.

Nodding her head, silently vowing, promising that she work harder to get Regina. To be at her side. To fight for her and protect her. To be Regina's knight.

"Everyone deserves a happy ending," the woman says, watching Emma squeeze Regina's hand, sparking a magical energy. Smiling, witnessing Emma's true love magic, self consciously healing Regina.

"Will she wake up?" Emma whispers the question, afraid of the worst.

The woman looks at Emma, tilting her head as she study the savior, then looks back at Regina. "Before the sun sets on the third day, she'll awaken."

Emma lifts a confuse eyebrow at the woman, taken back at the odd thing she said. "How do you know exactly when?"

"Magic exhaustion is a fishy condition. Its a give or take, depending how much magic she used and it's power extent. Her body is healing as it rests and it's recharging of what it lost. Normally it takes three days," the woman explains to Emma. She may be at times slow, but a fast learner when explained to. "Magic comes at a price. A deal. A contract. You have to pay it somehow. Nothing comes for free. Not even love."

The woman smiles before leaving. The moment she walks out the door, giving Emma the alone time with Regina that she needs. She sharply nod to one of her minions, silently ordering him to keep watch of the dark witch's room.

Walking down the hall, passing her other minion, who nods at her, as he continue to keep watch over the bookworm, who is reading Romeo and Juliet once again.

Continue on, she walks over to a man who is slug forward. Stepping in front of the brown suit man, who snaps his attention up at her. "Tell them unlimited. Your creator will understand what I'm talking about. So make sure you tell her, instead of bubble head."

"She'llllll... turnnnn youuuu... grey ifff... shhhe ev...er hearssss you say... ttthat about herrrr...," the man says stuttering before delivering the news to his creator.

"I like to see her try when I'm back in the ocean," the woman rolls her eyes at the pointless threat.

"Nnnnever que...stion... what sssshe's willing ttto... dddo when it comes toooooo her."

The woman couldn't disagree with the human monkey. The damn witch faked her own death to be with that woman. Just as Regina almost drain herself to save Emma.

Damn true love... it is unlimited.

Or in Snow's and Charming's finding each other... over and over again... it annoying...

* * *

After calming her mind and nerves about the whole Neal situation, gently rubbing her thumb on Regina's hand, running her other hand through the older woman's dark hair. Silently saying that she's there and at her side, and letting Regina's presence and reassuring herself that she is still alive.

Picking up Henry after school, who hasn't said one word to her since finding out she lied to him. At least not directly at her, more like through her. This must be how Regina felt when Henry gave her the cold shoulder, distancing himself from the Evil Queen.

"Henry..." Emma sighs sadly, wanting to gain his attention. "Talk to me."

"How's mom?" Henry asks coldly, not wanting to talk to Emma. Still feeling hurt that she lied to him about his father.

"Regina is fine," Emma answers.

"So, why won't you let me see her? It's been almost a month since the last time I saw her," Henry stops in front of Emma. "She stop Cora, and you are treating her as if she'll turn her back on us."

"It's not that, Henry. It's just..." Emma tries to explain to the young kid, but Henry didn't give her a chance.

"You promised her that you'll never keep me from her," Henry says angrily. He can't stand staying at Snow's apartment any more. He wanted to go home. To be with his mom. "She's my mom as much as you and Neal are my real parents."

"I know that, and I'm not keep you from seeing Regina. That's the last thing I want to do, but I think it's best if..." Emma tries once again to explain, and defend herself.

She will never take Regina and Henry apart. Shit. Regina raised Henry as if the kid was her own. Shit. There are times she has to remind herself Henry isn't blood relative to Regina. She rub off of him. And right now is a good example of it. Henry call on her bullshit. The glare, and demand for straight answers, that he had no time or patience to deal with riddles. A beginning, a middle and an end.

If they ever become a family, and she hopes they will one day. That nobody can question Henry being Regina and her child. He had both of them in him. Both of their tempers and stubbornness, but he has Regina's calmness, and patience. Clumsy as her, but a quick learner as Regina. He can grasp things better than she could, though there are subjects he can't grasp easily. His will power is from Regina, to have a reason to protect those he loves, but his drive to fight is from her. And so much more.

She barely sees Neal in him.

"You don't know what's best for me," Henry snaps at his birth mother. "You didn't raise me these past ten years and you have no right to make those decisions for me. It's like lying to me about my father." He knows that what he is saying is hurting Emma, but at the moment he's too hurt to care. He just wants to see his mom. Was that too much to ask?

"You're right. And I'm sorry for lying," Emma apologizes to Henry, look him in his eyes. Green just like hers. "I promise I won't lie to you again. Just don't push me away."

Henry can see the truth behind Emma' s eyes and he was still hurt. "I won't," Henry says, forgiving her but not completely. "But I still want to see mom."

It was a start, Emma couldn't expect to be fully forgiven. She betrayed his trust... another thing he got from both her and Regina. Once trust is betrayed, they will never trust someone completely again, especially the same person. "We'll go visit her soon."

"Soon she'll think we have abandoned her," Henry says quietly to himself as they continue heading to Snow's apartment. "Just like everything else in her life..."

* * *

Regina snaps awake, as pain ached throughout her body, feeling the side effects of the spells her mother thrown at her and passing her limit. It's not as painful compare to the fairy dust that she absorbed, but at least she had energy to keep up with the pain. This time, she feels energy less, having a hard time just lifting a finger.

Gasping, remembering she was fighting against her mother, but before she can get herself in a sitting position, hands force her down.

"You're in a hospital. You're safe," a voice sooth, assuring her.

Snapping her eyes open, her eyes land on a very dear friend of hers. "Ursula...?" she didn't expect to see the wicked sea witch.

"Magic exhaustion doesn't suit you, child," Ursula smiles sadly at Regina, carefully setting her back on the bed. "You almost gave some of us a heart attack."

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Ursula rolls her eyes. "Dying from draining yourself from magic is code for being fine."

"I don't need your sarcasm or is it wanted," Regina scowls at the equal aged woman. Ursula can be melodramatic at times.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a concern friend. Next time I will not make a deal with you if you want to commit suicide."

"I did not try to commit suicide," Regina tiredly rolls her eyes, feeling all of sudden very drained.

Ursula noticed Regina confusion, "it's not normal magic exhaustion. You've use all the fairy dust that was in your system. And just like planned, its completely out of your system and no longer sucking the life out you, but it was the only thing energizing your body."

"Absorbing that damn curse fairy dust is starting to really biting me in the ass," Regina says more to herself than commenting out loud. She doesn't regret in absorbing the magic, but it seems that it did more damaging than she would ever predicted.

"Look at the bright side," Ursula smiles wicked at Regina. "Either way, the fairy dust would have killed you."

Regina glares at the fish hybrid. "And dare say what's the bad side in your book?"

"That Emma is your true love, without a doubt,'" Ursula's smiles turns into a frown. "The savior kissed you when your last breath left your body and brought you back to life."

As she figured. Daniel was never her true love. It explains why she couldn't revive him when she kissed him... Though it's a terrible memory and it's the beginning point of her downfall. It was what fuel her all this time.

Remembering her time spent with Archie, she no longer holds on the past. The past is the past, there was nothing she can do about it. She has to look forward to the future, the present time.

She might be slowly making peace with her past, finally letting go of all the bad memories and forgiving the events that happened and moving on. Starting with Daniel, realizing that though she blames Snow White, they weren't destine for each other. He was just a boy who should her that she can loved, and what it's like to love someone. To care for them and hold them close.

Now her mother. Sure her mother didn't have a heart, and was only focus on making sure she never true weak, protecting her from heart pain. Though she went it the wrong way, and showed her love wrongly and misplaced. But then she wouldn't have been able to be who she is. She was able to fight evil and darkness for so long, and able to see past the black and white back in her land or be as strong she is today. There isn't anything that will make her break easily.

There is still more work to do, but she's going to be in peace with herself one day.

"Is she okay?" Regina asks, needing to know Emma was still safe. That everything wasn't for nothing.

"She's fine," Ursula quickly assures the brunette, not wanting Regina to worry. It'll use more energy, leaving Regina even more weak. "The necklace worked as you hoped it would. Maybe a bruise ass, but no life threatening damage."

"And of Henry?"

"He's safe, no harm came to him. The key will keep him safe, just like the ring will keep Emma safe," Ursula says to Regina. "As if the object are living organ, it'll recharge and continue to keep them safe. And just in case, human flying monkeys are keeping an eye on them. No harm will come to them without out any of us know."

"Thank you," Regina says in relief. Her family are safe. And her friends will make sure of it.

"We owe you, Regina," Ursula smiles fondly at her dear friend. "Us, misunderstood villains have to stick together. Nobody will mess with us when we are together."

"Always and forever will I follow you into the deep blue sea to keep you safe, the same goes to the others," Regina smiles back at Ursula, reaching for her hand, squeezing it.

"How's Belle?" Regina says after the moment of silence that came between the two old witches.

"The bookworm is fine and safe, but I have not found a cure."

"Have you asked Elphaba? Maybe there is a spell in Grimmerie,"

"Elphaba is looking, but have not found anything yet. Hopefully she can figure something out because I'm running out of ideas," Ursula shakes her head. She can make a mermaid have legs, but she can't figure out to return lost memories. It pisses her off more than ever.

"If anything, Rumpel owns me a debt," She will keep her promise to Red. Belle will get her memories back. Someway, somehow.

"I doubt that damn imp is going to be of any kind of help," Ursula snarls at the mention of Rumpelstiltskin. "I can't believe you gave that man the antidote. You should have let him die."

"I did it because I want the man to owe me a debt. A debt which he has to repay back, I'm saving that for a rainy day." She's no fool. Rumpel better watch what he plans next.

"It better be raining like a bitch when you do," Ursula mumbles with dislike.

Regina smiled tiredly, "it's a last resort. Just like asking you and the others for help. I rather not bring you into my problems, unless I had no other choice."

"We follow you to a world of no magic. Lost our memories and live another life. There is no problem we couldn't help solve. We are stronger together, remember that."

"I'm glad the Dark Curse did bring some people happiness," Regina couldn't help thinking of two friends of hers who benefit from the curse.

Silence came between them once more. A need to change the subject or speak of other matters. "How do you like your new addition to your collection?" Regina asked, wondering how her mother is.

"Your mother is..." Ursula's posture became rigid, regal. "Is demanding to speak with you."

"Other than demanding to be release?" Regina wasn't quite ready to see her mother. She can just picture how unsatisfied Cora is. No magic and her soul now belonged to Ursula.

"Is nothing I have not heard before with my other souls," Ursula shrugs, not caring of the empty threats. They were just words, not like Cora will ever get release or if she does, could not use magic to kill her.

"The other souls?" Regina asks for someone in particular that has recently been locked up because of his sanity.

"The Genie is doing well. At times asks for a mirror, but other than that, he's coping," Ursula answers, knowing who Regina was asking of. Her beeper starts going off, looking at the device, "I'm on call. Rest and I'll be back and we can continue to talk."

"Who would have guessed Ursula, the sea witch would save lives." Regina chucks.

"If you could believe I've mended all my ways, that I've switched," Ursula says dryly, "start calling me a saint."

"You a saint?" Regina snorts. "I feel bad for those pathetic idiots who believe that."

"Poor unfortunate souls that they are," Ursula smiles wickedly before leaving, walking with a sway of her hips.

"I miss your true form," Regina admitting, not liking Ursula's human form that she chose. "Vanessa doesn't suit you, dear."

"It's to keep low," Ursula explains. "Elphaba is doing the same. Glinda isn't liking it. She misses the green, but people will question her skin."

"We need to do something about that," Regina sighs. Sure the threats for her blood spill has gone down a bit after Emma and Snow came back. But the threats and the wanting her head is still lingers among the people.

"There is a human in town and have been putting his nose where it doesn't belong," Ursula tells Regina, warning her of a new problem.

"You mean Mr. Mendell? He didn't see anything."

"He might not have but I saw the imp come out of his room a few weeks back before the whole thing with your mother," Ursula explains.

"You think Rumple is using the outsider?" Regina questions the fish hybrid.

"He's been acting strangely since after the imp talk to him," Ursula says. "Jadis has saw him eyeing around suspiciously and taking a lot of pictures."

Regina sighs, not liking the new possibility of a future problem. "Please tell me he wasn't in town, walking around freely when the battle happened on the main street."

"No," Ursula shakes her head, calming the Evil Queen somewhat of her worries. "Glinda put him in a bubble, keeping her asleep and from hearing anything. But we need to be careful. This human seems to know more than what I think the damn imp told him."

"Continue to keep an eye out for him, and watch what you do around town," Regina quickly put a plan in motion. "Sooner or later, we will find out what he is really doing in town." Her gut is telling her that he didn't just happen to be driving to Storybrooke by accident. It seems too strange that all of a sudden someone just found the place, after years of it not existing. "Lets hope that rainy day doesn't come too soon."

* * *

Regina was staring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts from recent events. Replaying every decision and choice she made. Emma and Henry are protected from her mother's threats. No longer can she do anyone harm, especially her.

It was all worth it. Disconnecting her mother from magic, no longer able to perform magic. Spells, enchantments and all magical knowledge are useless to her. Ursula's ink is more special than most think it is. It can trap and seal ones faith in many ways.

Hearing a knock, Regina turns her head to the doorway to find Snow White standing there. "Hello, dear," Regina is the first to speak, wanting to get over with whatever Snow had come to say. "Didn't think I would get a visit from you."

"I wanted to speak with you," Snow says as she enters the room, walking over to stand at the foot of the bed. Giving her former step mother a chance to seat up, so she won't be talking down to her.

"And what is that you want to discuss?"

"About your mother," Snow states seriously.

"And what about my mother, dear?" Regina asks dryly. She wasn't in the mood to talk about her mother. Especially with Snow White.

"What did you do to her?" Snow carefully asks her question. She doesn't want to upset the dark hair woman in her condition. Dr. Whale warned that Regina wasn't hundred percent, yet.

"What I didn't do was kill her, if that''s what you are asking," Regina rolls her eyes. Did Snow expected her to kill her own mother? Not after she killed the only parent that cared, that supported it all. Her father could have done more but she doesn't blame him for being afraid of her mother. She was too. And still is now. Even if she's powerless.

"Why not?"

Regina raise an eyebrow in confusion. "And why should I?"

"After everything she has done, she should pay for making your life miserable," Snow tells Regina a obvious.

"I know better than anyone of what she put me through," Regina says darkly, not liking to be reminded of her childhood. "And she wasn't the only person that ruined or made my life miserable. Should I also kill them too? I'll make sure you are the first on my list," Regina says sarcastically at her former step daughter. Hoping to remind the oblivious raven haired woman of their blood feud.

"You killed my father, who gave you everything. What stopped you from killing someone who deserve to die."

"Will you ever stop being naive?" Regina question the young woman, rolling her eyes. "I did not kill your father. I didn't lay a finger on him when he gave out his last breath. Though I wish I did, but didn't. I swear it."

"You had a part of his murder. You might not directly did it, but you had it plan," Snow stares hard at the Evil Queen, who didn't blink or look away.

"Believe what you want, but the truth is I. Did. Not. Kill. Leopold. I wasn't planning to have him killed. If I wanted him dead, I would have killed him myself," Regina repeats herself one last time.

Leopold got what he deserves. She was going to commit suicide, but the Genie had a better plan. And who was she to stop what she wanted to do herself. She felt like a coward after the deed was done. She tried to get the Genie to escape, but he refused and become her powerful mirror. So, she took the blame when Snow pointed her finger at her and blame her. If only she knew how many times she pictured Leopold's death.

"Cora will no longer be a concern. She is stripped from magic. Never will she be able to cast a spell. She's being well kept," Regina states to Snow, ending this conversation. "Now leave."

"You think that will stop her? She found a way here and she will find a way to use magic once again. Cora needs to be taken care of," Snow didn't take a clue and continue to argue with Regina.

Regina dangerously narrows her eyes at Snow, blood was starting to boil. "She is my mother and I'll choice her punishment as I see fit. I would be careful with those dark thoughts, you might start to darken your heart. And you wouldn't want that when you are so pure and good."

Snow was about to argue back, to try to make Regina realize the wrong decision she did. Cora most die. To pay for everything, but Ursula comes swaying into the room.

Ursula goes to the other side of Regina's bed, checking on the machines and fluids. Looking sharply at Snow White, "you heard the queen. Leave."

Looking back and forth between the two older woman, Snow decides it would be best for her to leave. "I will be back, Regina," Snow says before leaving.

"Her heart is darkening," Ursula states out loud, eyes still lingering at the doorway.

Regina closes her eyes and curse. Damn her mother. Powerless and she still was able to get her ways. "That's what I've been afraid of..."

Ursula sighs, "does that mean I have to keep an eye on her?"

"No," Regina shakes her head.

"You're going to let her heart darken?" Ursula asks in surprise.

"She'll come back. Said so herself," Regina looks back at the doorway. "And then I will plant the idea of her darkening and prove it. From there, only herself can save herself."

"Shouldn't you try to stop that before happening?"

Regina shakes her head. "I think it's already too late. My mother has planted the seed, and will only spread. Hopefully she realize it before it's too late."

* * *

"Hey Henry," Neal smiles as his son sits across from him. Quickly glancing over at the waitress, signaling her to bring over his order.

Red walks over to Henry's table and place the ice cream on the table. Here's your ice cream with extra everything," nodding at the kid and going back to working. She'll keep a close eye on this guy, using her sensitive hearing to listen in.

"Extra everything?" Henry raises an eyebrow at his birth father.

"What?" Neal acts dumb.

"You don't think I don't see a bribe when I see one?" Henry says as he pushes the ice cream away. He hasn't had dinner and doesn't want to ruin it.

"That obvious," Neal says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, what do you want?" Henry get straight to the point.

Henry sure didn't get that from, and he's sure he didn't get it from Emma, but he had more important matters to think about than that. "After everything that has happen that I've witness. I don't think Storybrooke is safe for you. So I was thinking, what about we go to New York."

"New York?"

"You, me and Emma can be family. A real family. Living somewhere there isn't all of this fairy tale commotion. No more threats, or magic," Neal explains to Henry. "Just us three, as it should be."

"What about my mom?" Henry asks, already not liking the idea.

"I want all of us to be a family. A real and true family. You, Emma and me," Neal answers, not really understanding what Henry was asking.

"I meant Regina. She's my mother too," Henry clarifies what he meant to Neal.

"Regina is the Evil Queen, Henry. She doesn't truly love you," Neal states to his son. "She can't be trusted."

Henry shakes his head, disagreeing with Neal. "I use to think that too, but you are wrong." Not wanting to hear anymore, he runs out of the diner, ignoring Red's calls.

* * *

Regina couldn't stand being in the hospital any longer. She feels fine. Enough. Getting up slowly, forcing herself to bring her legs over the edge. Taking a deep breath, she stands on her feet. The room starts to spin, feeling dizzy as she steady herself. Once the room stopped spinning, she moves over to wear her clothes were laying.

Just getting off the bed and getting dress, used so much energy. She was already damn tired. This is the price she will have to pay for draining her magic. She should continue to rest until her magic is back in her control and recharged. But it wasn't going to stop her.

Continuing on her mission to get home, and out of the damn hospital. She drags her feet out of the room, placing a hand on the wall to steady herself, to keep from falling. Slowly taking a step at a time, not wanting to over push her limit, but her body wasn't having it for too long.

The hallway starts to spin as her knee gives out, all energy wiped out. Falling forward, she's caught mid way, stopping her from landing on the floor.

"Whoa, I got you," a male voice spoke, holding her up.

"Mom?" Henry's voice full of worry at a distance.

Forcing her eyes open, her eyes land on the stranger who came crashing into town, stare at her weirdly. She's about to say something when her eyes became too heavy to keep open. Damn her body.

"Regina?" Ursula's voice echoed.

"Mom?" Henry's voice echoes in the background.

* * *

"You damn stubborn woman," Ursula grumbles, rolling her eyes at Regina as she woke up. "What part don't you understand that your energy is limited?"

"The part of me not able to go home," Regina mumbles, as Ursula helps her to sit up.

"Poor unfortunate soul," Ursula mocks, forcing herself not to roll her eyes.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Henry asks, breaking the teasing bicker between the two older woman.

Regina snaps her attention over to her son, seeing the worry and concern in her eyes, watching. "Henry..."

"Your mother will be fine," Ursula assures the boy. "As long she rests and takes it easy," Ursula says the last part glaring at the Evil Queen, who rolled her eyes.

Regina eyes her son, seeing the need for her to reassure him herself. "I'm fine, Henry. It just the effect of using a lot of magic," Regina tells him.

Henry was still worried. The last time he saw his mom so weak was after Jefferson, the Mad Hatter, accident. Though she stood tall, and showed no sign of wear or sign of pain. She looked drained and pale, no choice of looking weak.

"Why are you here, Henry?" Regina question, wondering why Henry was here alone, to see her.

"I needed to see you," Henry explains, breaking the distance between him and his mom. It's has been almost a month since the last time they talked, or seen each other. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Regina smiles sweetly, feeling Henry's arms wrap around her body.

"I want to go home with you, I don't want to live with grandma and grandpa anymore," Henry begs Regina.

"You know I want you home back with me, but I don't think your grandparent will like that," Regina tries to reason with her son once more. How she's slowly dying not waking up to a house with her son. She's miss eating and taking care of him. She would love to have him back.

"I don't care," Henry stubbornly argues back. "I want to go home with you."

Regina pulls her head back, tilting it to look at her son. "Henry. What's wrong?"

"I..." Henry starts to say, but he isn't sure how to break the news to his mom. She didn't like Emma at first when he brought her to town. She was afraid of his birth mother will seal him away.

"You can tell me anything."

Pulling away, needing to look his mom in the eyes. "My birth father came to town."

Regina narrow her eyes in confusion. "Birth father? Emma told me that I didn't have to worry about him. That he didn't know."

"She lied," Henry says angrily.

"Lied about what?" Regina calmly asks. It wouldn't be good if they both got angry. It would just upset Henry even farther, so she'll have to be calm one.

"Who my father was. She said he was a fireman, but he's actually a thief. Someone who she wanted to forget and never to run into again."

"Did he know about you being born?"

"No. He was surprise when he came to see Emma," Henry replies. He can see a rush of different emotions behind his mom's eyes. Not sure if that was bad or good. His mom was never good at expressing emotions, though she does try.

"Why is he in town?" Regina had to fight from growling the question. First Hook, now Emma's ex lover.

Henry shrugs, "I'm not completely sure, but after what happen at the diner, I think he wants us to be a family and leave to New York."

Regina world couldn't come crashing down any faster than those words. "He wants to take you to New York?"

"It's not going to happen," Henry says. "I don't want to go anywhere without you."

"And where does Emma stand in this?"

Henry hears the distance coldness in his mom's voice. "Emma hates being in the same room with Neal. Though she puts a fake smile for my sake, but I can see how uncomfortable she is when he flirts or catches his eyes staring at her,"

Henry's birth father's name is Neal. Who is making Emma build her walls up once, walls which she knocked down.

"What else do I need to know about Neal?" Regina question, wanting to know everything she has missed.

"Just pointless information as I get to know him," Henry tells her. "You don't have to worry. I don't want anyone raising me except you."

Regina smiles, "though I'm the Evil Queen."

"What's more cooler than the Evil Queen raising me?"

"Being raised by mermaids," Ursula says her opinion.

"I don't think there are any here," Henry says, eyeing the familiar nurse.

"That's what you think," Ursula whispers, only Regina able to see.

"It's getting late Henry. I think you should call David to pick you up," Regina realize the time.

"I want to go home with you," Henry whines, refusing to leave his mom's side.

"Henry," Regina begins to explain why he couldn't, but Ursula is quick to cut her off.

"Will you make sure your mom rest and take it easy if I send her home early?" Ursula asks Henry.

"I'll stick by her side," Henry vows to the nurse.

"Then we have a deal," Ursula smiles wickedly, before leaving mother and son to get the papers filed for Regina's early dismissal.

"You should call David and tell him the plan," Regina tells Henry. She doesn't want to waste time in arguing with the Charmings in the morning for stealing Henry without them knowing. This way they know and it's Henry who tells them himself.

"Thank you mom," Henry smiles and rushes to find the nearest phone. He is finally going home.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are welcomed. Thoughts, ideas, comments, etc. Positive or negative. **

**I'm going to start the chapter tomorrow and hopefully it doesn't take me two weeks to update. lol.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry for another late update, but this episode was difficult to think of something because there is not a lot going on for it. I didn't like how August turned back to a little real boy or how they made the character selfish but selfless because he's "good" It all made me roll my eyes and thinking how easily Snow White is going to be forgiven and turn away from the darkness... **

**Remember I don't own anything but my bad writing, grammar and spelling. Enjoy. **

Emma enters the diner dragging her feet to the nearest free seat at the counter. It's been a crazy of couple of months and it's finally catching up. After everything that has happened since the curse been broken, she thought things will start to turn for the better, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Nothing was going her way, it seems to be turning for the worse.

"Trust me when I say that feeling sorry for yourself or thinking of the 'what ifs' isn't going to make the problem go away," a giggly perky, but authority voice spoke from her side.

Emma turns her head, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "What do you know what I'm going through?"

"This is a small town. Word goes around," the woman says simply, taking a sip from her tea. "You are the savior to save all of us from this curse."

"I'm no savior," Emma snorts. What has she done so special? Nothing. It seems Regina has done more than she has, and the entire town hates her and want her blood.

"No you aren't," the woman agrees. "Because if you were, you be filling those shoes instead of letting everyone pull you around."

"Nobody won't let me," Emma stresses out, agreeing with the blonde. "My entire life has been colored in for me."

The woman shrugs, not impress with Emma's simple mind. "So? Are you going to let others define you, to control you?"

"No."

"So, what's stopping you from becoming the savior you were destined to be?"

"I don't know," Emma chooses to say, not having a true answer to the question.

"You need to embrace it. Stop running away from it, it's not going to change anything," the woman states. "Look at the villain. Most of them just embraced the title, though most didn't do anything wrong. It takes one for someone to fear you and that one person becomes more, and then you are the most feared person in the lands."

"It sounds like you are very experience in the subject," Emma studies the blonde woman besides her. Blue eyes stared back at her, and then back at the cup of tea that sits on the counter.

"Yes. Believe it or not, your story and my are very familiar. I know exactly what you are feeling and what you are going through, because I have been in your shoes," the blonde admits.

"I was a public speaker, a guide of some sort, a protector for interest," the woman continue to talk to Emma. "The people of my land looked up to me in awe for both for wisdom and encouragement. In a way they saw me as a savior when facing someone that was cast as wicked."

"It sounds like a painful memory," Emma says, seeing the lost in the woman's blue eyes. Noting the trouble in her eyes.

The woman sighs, "that's because it wasn't easy. To feel the same way as everyone else. To see that what they thought was right, was wrong. Knowing the truth and wasn't able to do anything because everyone would have turned against you."

"It sounds like the problem I'm having at the moment. Trying to decide of what to do with what my heart is telling me and what my mind is warning me if I choose to do so."

"That's because it's almost exactly the same," the woman points out. "My heart knew it was wrong of what everyone feared, but my head said says different, pointing out the cons if I chose to listen to my heart."

"What did you chose?" Emma wondered.

The woman stays silent, not saying anything as it seems like she's debating without herself. Thinking of what she should say. Telling Emma everything or just hope for the best.

"I'm not sure if you are ready to hear my story," the woman finally says after a long pause.

"I'm tired of people deciding for me," Emma snarls angrily. This is a good explain why she doesn't put a effort in learning her background history. People give her damn hard time. Either they lie completely and talk half truths.

"That's because you need to prove you make decisions for yourself."

"But nobody gives me a chance," Emma complains, almost whining to the blonde.

"Chances?" the woman laughs at Emma's comment. "Every moment of every second is a chance that you can take. You don't need anyone to give you the chance to do something, take the moment into your hands and surprise everyone."

Emma nods in understanding, taking the advice to the heart. She has to start proving that she can carry her own weight. That a bump in the road isn't going to change anything. She'll prove she means business, and nobody is going to walk all over her again. It'll prove to Regina she's done in being in the shadows and she doesn't need saving. That together they can overcome anything.

"Rumpelstiltskin might have destine you a savior to break the curse, but it doesn't mean it has to stop there. There will be always someone that needs saving," the woman tells her. "Do what you think is the right thing to do, not what others think is right. Trust me, I wished I hadn't spent five years regretting of making a decision that almost destroyed me. Lucky for me I gave myself a second chance in remaking my decision. You might not be able to be given that opportunity."

Emma lets the words sink it, planting the seed within her mind. "Do you know anyone who happens to be neutral and could give me a history lesson?" What would be better than to know the truth of both sides and not have someone lying to you. And it would be nice to know the real story of each fairy tale than the ones she has read as a child.

"There are not many," the woman answers. "The best one is Belle, but sadly she lost her memory. So, you'll have to figure another way to learn the history of you land. Books will give you a general idea of what happened, but most, if not all is written by the good side, so expect half truths. You want someone who seen both, and knew both sides, or thinks besides black and white."

"And that would be?" She knew her parents were cross of that list. Most of the town seems to be also off the list.

"You only have a few choices," the blonde woman says in a tone that would get her in trouble.

Emma waited for the blonde woman to continue but the woman didn't say anything. "Who?" Emma pushes for the blonde to continue.

The blonde opens her mouth to say something when another woman comes behind the blonde. "There are you, my sweet," a tall brunette smiles at the blonde, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

The blonde looks at the clock on the wall, realizing the time. "Oh Oz, I'm sorry. Have I lost track of time again?"

The brunette shakes her head, "No, my sweet. I got a call from..." The brunette's eyes quickly glances over at Emma and back at the blonde, "Vanessa."

Emma can see worry in the brunette's eyes as she trails her eyes to make sure the blonde was alright. She wasn't the only who saw the distance worry, the blonde woman locks their fingers together, assuring the brunette that she was fine. "Remember, we are unlimited. Together nothing can stop us. There isn't a place in no world, or person that can come between us." Those words seems to work calming the brunette as she nods and relaxed somewhat.

"Not to break the moment or anything, but I would really like to learn the truth of each fairy tale. I think it will help somewhat in proving that I'm a savior," Emma gets the two women's attention once more.

Both women look back each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. The brunette looked not too happy with the blonde, who just shrugged. The brunette shakes her head, not looking surprise at the blonde, who smiles, and they turn back to Emma.

"There is no one except Belle, but you can find out the information yourself. Instead of asking the good side, ask the villains side, those who were around the two sides. You'll find people who would point out the wrongs of both sides. You just have to do the research," the brunette is the one who answers Emma.

"Everyone has a story to tell. A version of what they know or heard of. Either from experience or just villagers gossip. You just have to figure what is the truth and what are lies," the brunette continues to educate the blonde.

"That what... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Emma says to the blonde. The whole time they talked she didn't get the blonde's name.

"Linda," the blonde introduces herself. "And this is Fae."

Emma narrows her eyes, sensing the blonde's lie. "You're lying."

"Those are our curse names," the blonde points out that she isn't lying.

"But what's your real name?"

"That will come when you are ready to hear our story."

"Let's go, my sweet. We must to see our dear friend," the brunette motions the blonde to follow her as she left the diner.

Before leaving, the blonde woman looks at Emma in the eyes. "I'll be here at noon every day drinking tea, when you know for sure of what you must do and what are you willing to do, come and ask me again of my story. I will tell you it, but until then, you need to figure things on your own."

The blonde smiles and pays for her tea and leaves to follow the brunette, catching up with her lover. "You shouldn't get involve, Glinda," the brunette says to the blonde.

"She needs guidance, Elphie. A woman who was high strong and stubborn, who stood up to anyone is starting to lose her grip on herself. She needs someone to point her back on track, and not let everything that's getting dump on her bring her to question herself," Glinda states to the tall brunette. "If she can get her act together, Regina and her will be unstoppable. But Emma has to face the fact that she can't continue to let people push her around."

"Sounds familiar," Elphaba smiles sweetly at Glinda.

"In time when they start to work together to keep each other safe, they will become unlimited," Glinda smiles back at Elphaba.

"Definitely sounds familiar," Elphaba chucks, pulling the short blonde woman closer to her. "Nothing will touch them once they realize their connection to each other."

"And Regina will be healed and whole again," Glinda says with excitement.

"Defying gravity is a remarkable thing, my sweet," Elphaba agrees with her lover. "Though they won't be popular at first."

"If their love is as strong as I think it is, nothing will matter but them," Glinda says following her lover towards their destination.

* * *

"How can you let Henry go back to live with that evil vile woman!" Snow yells angrily at Charming, not believing how he was okay with it.

"Because after what she did to save us from her mother's clutches, I trust she can take care of Henry," Charming explains to his wife. "She did raise him for ten years and he didn't turn out evil."

"Emma isn't going to be happy about this," Snow says just as Emma enters the apartment.

"What am I not going to like?" Emma asks, taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack. She walks to the kitchen counter where her parents were having a heated conversation.

"Henry called and said he's going back home with Regina," Charming tells Emma. "And I let him."

"Is Regina awake?" Emma quickly ask, giving her father all of her attention.

"She's awaken earlier," Snow was the one who answers Emma. "I visited her and she was awake."

"And you didn't think to call me about this?" Emma question her mother. "You knew I was worried about her, Snow."

"She's the Evil Queen, Emma. You don't have to worry about her. What you should worry about is Henry staying with her," Snow states.

"Regina is Henry's legal mother, Snow," Emma points out. "If I could have chosen a mother for Henry, I would chose her."

"I agree with Emma," Charming admits. He seen the time Regina spent with Henry since the curse has been broken. Henry is at his happiest and Regina is at her calmest and best when they're in each others presence. "She raised two children that weren't hers to best of her ability. And you can't disagree with that Snow."

"Yes, she was a wonderful mother," Snow didn't like admitting it. "But look what happened after five years when I turned into a teenager. She tried to kill me because I was prettier than her. Just imagine what she will do to Henry."

"This isn't always about you," Emma states glaring at Snow. She will stand by and listen to her mother trash Regina any longer. "Regina made some awful mistakes but she did her best and tried. She's proven over and over again that she changed, that she is no longer that person she once was."

Snow looks at both her daughter and husband with disbelieve looks. She never imagine to have them go against her before. And not any kind of simple disagreement. They were disagreeing about Regina and that didn't settle well with her.

"Don't come crying to me when I'm right and you're both wrong about Regina," Snow says and leaves father and daughter alone in the kitchen to go to bed early.

* * *

"Are you sure this is best?" Elphaba question the sea witch.

"You know her as well as I do. She's stubborn," Ursula says, leading the brunette and blonde witch down the hospital hall to Regina's room. "I would have had Jetsam and Flotsam or even Chistery, but I thought it'll be best if you make sure she gets home safely."

"What's her statues?"

"Weak. Very weak."

Glinda and Elphaba look at each with worry. "Will she heal?" Magic was different in Oz and very similar at the same time. Like everywhere, magic had a price, but it's the price that was different. If a spell was made up, you hurt yourself more than helping. If a spell was said wrong you can hurt everyone in the room. And the outcome of each spell is like making a wish from a Genie. Unpredictable and doesn't turn out the way you want them too.

"Will she heal?" Glinda ask.

"In time she will," Ursula answers. "It'll take more time than usual because the curse magic that she absorbed fired her magic senses. It'll be some time before she can do the simplest and useless spells."

Entering the room they see Regina smiles as she listen to Henry tell her what's new with him. "That boy will keep her safe. Nobody will dare come near her as long as Henry wish it," Ursula whispers for only the two lovers would hear. Though they didn't spoke their concern, Ursula sense that they were worry for the Evil Queen.

Ursula clears her throat, gaining the mother and son's attention. "All the paperwork is all set, you are now welcome to leave." Pointing to the two women besides her, "they will make sure you get home safely."

Regina smiles at see two of her very few people she consider close to her. "This must be Lurlinemas or this is my punishment from the Unnamed God," Regina teases the two.

"You know them, mom?" Henry wasn't sure of the two strangers in the room. The nurse he trusted as she's the one who Regina recommended to help Belle, but he never seen these two before.

"These are my good friends, Fea and Linda Downland," Regina introduces the three. "And this is my son, Henry."

"It's nice to you meet you, Henry," the blonde smiled sweetly down at the boy. "I'm surprise you don't recognize me."

"Have we met before?" Henry question, studying the bubbly blonde. "Though you look familiar from one of the stories I read or an older movie I've seen."

"The stories you read about us are mostly wrong," the tall brunette says sharply.

"Every story more like it," Ursula mumbles and Regina nods in agreement.

The Glinda's hand automatically grip the brunette's hand, locking their fingers together. "It doesn't matter. We are together, they can't take us apart. Not again."

"I'm make a new fairy tale book. A book with the truth of every story, including the back story of how it all started. I would like to add your story, the truth of your tale," Henry tells the two.

"You are the only one, who I believe that can make things right," Glinda says serious to Henry. "I believe in you."

"Me too," Regina also agrees. "Henry, you are born to do great things. Breaking this curse was just a quiz, next is the test."

"I want to make things right," Henry vows.

Elphaba studies the boy, eyeing as she tilts her head back and forth. "I trust you."

Everyone in the room almost gasp in shock. If anyone had a hard time trusting anyone, it was Elphaba. Since the day she was born, she trusted no one.

"The real name is Elphaba Thropp, the wicked witch of the west," Elphaba reveals her true name.

"Glinda Upland. The good witch of the north," Glinda introduces herself, smiling. "Glinda the good."

"Ursula."

Henry stands there in shock and amazed. He's standing in a room of the most famous and powerfullest witches of all time. "I really love to know the way the curse came together. Is there more people from other worlds in this town?" Henry asks to no one in particular.

"I won't be able to do much without over pushing myself. In the meantime I can explain how the curse work," Regina says, the first one to speak.

"A public speaker back in Oz. I'm a public speaker in town," Glinda tells the boy.

"I'm the vet in town. I'm in charge of all animal shelters and care."

"I'm in charge of the psychiatric ward," Ursula comments.

"Cool," Henry smiles in excitement.

"That's enough excitement for one day. Let's get you and Regina home," Elphaba claps her hands together. Walking over, she helps Regina to get on her feet, wrapping her arms around her waist and putting Regina's arm over her shoulder. Taking a step at a time, Glinda joins the two on the other side as a precaution for just in case if Regina needs another hand.

With Henry behind them, they all make their way through the hospital hall, with slow baby step. Going in Regina's pace, they almost make it to the entrance and exit of the building when a stranger steps in front of them.

Upon seeing the face, Elphaba stiffens besides Regina. Her grip around her waist and wrist tighten. Even Glinda took a quick unnoticeable step back in front of Henry. Regina raises an eyebrow in confusion at the stranger.

"May I help you?"

"Just making sure you alright. If I wasn't near, you would have fallen to the ground," the guy says awkwardly.

Narrowing her eyes as he seems familiar. "Thank for you catching me," Regina smiles tightly. "Mr..."

"Grey Mendell. I'm the guy who crashed into town a few weeks ago," the guy says.

"I see you have recovered well," Regina comments, eying the guy up and down. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought, but you seem oddly familiar. Are you sure we didn't meet in a different time?"

"Have you ever left town, Madam Mayor?" Grey answers with a question to the older woman.

Regina shakes her head once. "I can't say that I have. And it's just Regina, Mr. Mendell. I'm no longer the Mayor."

"It explains the slowness in this town lately."

"The issue will be resolved soon I assure you, Mr. Mendell."

"We must be going now," Elphaba says sternly, as she moves forward to get them continue.

"Thank you for helping my mom, Grey," Henry smiles as he walks past the stranger, who smiled back at the boy and watch the four walk out the hospital.

Once they got outside, Regina's Mercedes was parked in the front. Carefully, Glinda and and Elphaba slowly eased Regina into the back seat of the car. Henry jumps in from the other side as Elphaba enters the drivers side and Glinda into the passenger side.

Putting the car into drive, they drive in silence towards the Mayor's mansion. Glancing at her rear view mirror, she catches Henry eyeing her suspiciously. "Something on your mind, Henry?"

"I was just comparing your to the story version and your actual version. Not knowing the true story and just meeting you, I notice that the story has your appearance all wrong," Henry explains his train of thought.

"What do you mean?" Glinda question the boy.

"Elphaba in the books and movie, she's green. Clearly she's not green, so I'm wondering how that came about."

Regina and Glinda breath sharply, kinda afraid how the wicked witch would answer. Both knowing how sensitive her skin color subject is to Elphaba. So when said witch snorted, their eyes widen in shock.

"Out of the whole story, that's one of the many few things are right," Elphaba states. "I was born green. My entire body. And no I didn't eat grass when I was a child or is it contagious."

"But you aren't green now," Henry points out in confusion.

"That's because I don't want people to recognize me," Elphaba explains, placing a hand on Glinda's thigh. "Imagine how people will react if they see a green person. People don't react kindly to those who are different."

"It's her best feature. A feature that I fallen in love with, but it's a small sacrifice to be together freely," Glinda adds sadly, placing a hand on top of Elphaba's hand, keeping it on top of her thigh.

Silence once again filled between the four before they arrive at the mansion. And as carefully and slowly they put Regina in the car, they repeat the same procedure taking her out. Slowly taking each step making their way up the walk path and into the house. Feeling Regina becoming heavier in their arms, they head up the stairs.

Henry worry that they wouldn't make it, but the two women prove him wrong as they brought Regina up to her room. Placing her down on the bed, Glinda takes out loose pjs and change Regina into them.

"Please take it easy, don't strain yourself," Glinda worries over her dear friend.

"I'll be fine," Regina tells her, assuring the easily worried friend.

"We will keep an eye out," Elphaba says before taking Glinda and leaving the house.

"It's bedtime, Henry," Regina yawns, needing to sleep.

"Goodnight mom," Henry kisses Regina on the cheek before heading to his room. "Thank you for letting me come back home."

"You were always welcome. Goodnight baby."

* * *

"Hello Henry," Archie greets the young boy at the doorstep of the mayor's mansion. "Is your mother awake that I can speak with her?"

"Hello Archie," Henry smiles at the therapist. "She's in the living room," Henry points inside towards the said room, moving to the side for the human cricket to come in.

"Thank you," Archie says as he makes his way to the living room. And there he finds Regina at the piano. "Hello Regina."

"What are you doing here Archie?" Regina asks, not looking away from the keys on the piano.

"Do you play it?" Archie ignores the question, but asking a he always wondered when he say the beautiful instrument.

"I did," Regina answers, tracing the keys, mentally picturing the music beneath her fingers.

It once was a hobby, along with horse riding and tending her garden, that brought her happiness over the darkness that her mother tried to drag her into. But when the darkness started to win over her, she stopped playing altogether. Never again was she able to play the beautiful music the instrument produced. And riding freely just for joy has stopped completely too. Taking care of her apple tree was the only thing she continue to do.

"What made you stop?"

Regina turns her head to look at the human cricket. It was a conscious thing, to point out what is hidden reason for everyone within them. That's why when she created the curse and putting everyone in the town something to do, and with said knowledge, she chose therapy for the cricket.

"When Rumpelstiltskin helped me get rid of my mother, and I pushed her into the mirror, a portal that put her in Wonderland... The use of magic for the first time by my hands, to finally got rid of my mother... it felt amazing. And that feeling scared me. It was the thing that began darkening my heart," Regina reveals more of her past to Archie. "My mother killing Daniel was the final straw. I couldn't take it anymore and I just wanted to be free."

Lifting her hands, looking down at palms and fingers. "As I learn to use magic, it felt wrong to continue to play." She remembers when she was younger, her father and her would dance and play music around the garden in corridor. It's her most treasured memory with her father. One she keeps close, reminding her that she once wasn't the Evil Queen.

"Will you ever play again?" Archie asks in curiosity.

Regina looks at Archie and back at the piano. "One day," Regina replies almost sadly.

"And when will that happen?"

"When I feel though nothing can bring me down anymore," Regina states and stands, no longer able to be near the beautiful instrument. "That I can't destroy something good with my touch."

"And that's why you are seeing me," Archie says. "To work forward, to move pass this dark wall that seems to be in your way."

"Have I improve?" Regina question dryly.

"If anyone that can come from the darkness, it's you Regina. I have faith and I believe that you are stronger and more powerful than you like to show," Archie says serious. "I have never met someone who was able to fight for so long against the darkness that is edging for you to join it. Even as you slowly gone over to the other side, you stay true to yourself. Not many can say that. For an Evil Queen, you ruled with fairness and an ironfist to keep peace in your kingdom, you are remarkable Regina. You just need more faith in yourself."

"I'm a realistic."

Archie shakes his head. You can take the 'evil' away from the queen, but you can't take away the 'queen' out of the 'evil'. Damn stubborn woman Regina is. "Though you are making wonderful progress on your own, but I think we can make a big improvement if take the next big step. I think you should talk to Cora."

Regina eyes harden, "I have nothing to say to her at this very moment."

"I know that after everything that it'll be a sensitive subject, but your mother is the best problem for turning you into the Evil Queen. Talking to her, opening the air will release a lot of stress. It'll help you move on, to move forward," Archie explains his reason.

"What good will it do if she doesn't have her heart and whatever comes out of her mouth will be lies," Regina points out to Archie. "She won't be happy to see me. I already know that she isn't pleased to be locked up and powerless, because of me."

"You could have killed her, Regina, and you didn't. You chose to drain your magic, putting yourself in danger to lock away her soul and to take away her magic," Archie comments. "You should talk to her, getting everything out, get the weight off your shoulder."

Regina looks hard at Archie, thinking of all the pros and cons of speaking with her mother. The worst that can happen is her mother can put thoughts and doubts in her head. The only good thing coming out of it, is her standing up to her mother and proving that she's not that weak girl who can be control anymore.

Her pride won out, "fine."

* * *

"You better put a leash or put the guy in his place before I do it, Emma," Red almost growled when she sits down at her desk at the station.

"What are you talking about?" Emma was confuse of who Red was referring to.

"Neal."

"What did Neal do?" Emma was almost afraid to ask.

"He's the reason why Henry got upset and ran to see Regina," Red tells her.

"Hold on... What?" Emma demands for an explanation.

"Neal was trying to convince Henry for him and you to leave with him," Red explains what happened the other day. "Henry didn't like the plan and got upset when Neal bashed Regina and he went running towards the direction of the hospital."

"And you didn't think of calling me?"

"I was going to," Red defends herself, "but I knew Henry was dying to see Regina and he looked like he needed to cool off. Also no harm would come to him. He's being well watched."

"Well watched?"

"Regina's old friends are around keeping an eye out," Red says.

That can explain why she always feels eyes on when she's on the street. That meant she has those she trusts. Followers. People that knows Regina's story. This news, information, gave her hope that not everyone look at Regina as if she's some kind of illness.

"What did Neal said about Regina that made Henry flip?" Emma gets back to the matter.

"What most people say about Regina."

Emma jaw clench, she was getting tired of people bashing and verbally abusing Regina. As if it's ok to do so and a normal thing to do. And it's going to stop now. Getting up suddenly, she starts storming out of the station on a mission.

"Where are you going?" Red calls after the blonde.

"To put Neal in his place," Emma growls over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her and heading to find the damn idiot.

* * *

Archie and Regina enter the hospital, bypassing everyone. Walking over to the door to the psychiatric ward, where Ursula was waiting for them. When Archie and Regina walk close enough, Ursula flicker her wrist, opening the door magically.

"It's a bit wet, so watch your step," Ursula warns before taking a step down the stairs. As they reach the last two steps, the psychiatric ward was half underwater.

"A bit wet?" Regina question dryly seeing the underground pool hallway

Ursula just shrugs and steps into the water, "I'm the sea witch. A half fish hybrid but birth. It's expected."

"Love what you done with the place," Regina comments, stepping into the water. "Is it bothy trap just as your fortress?"

Ursula nods, leading them farther down the hall, walking through the water. "The most secure area in this entire town. Nobody can get in or out without me knowing. If you haven't notice, the water is thicker than normal. It's because a spell, mixed with my ink is flowing in the water."

Archie stays close behind Regina, making sure that she doesn't collapse from exhaustion and in fear of the area. He heard the rumors of Ursula, even read the little mermaid. The good version side tale anyway.

Reaching to a particular door, Ursula turns sharply. "Are you ready?" Ursula asks serious to Regina with a hint of concern.

"I have to face her sooner or later. And this way it's on my terms," Regina answers, bracing herself for anything her mother will verbally throw at her.

Ursula's eyes flicker to the human cricket and back at Regina. "Remember that she can't harm you, and never will. My ink has blocked her from ever using magic, as if she doesn't have a magic bone in her body. And how she's now my soul, part of my collection, she can't escape out of this room."

Regina just squares her shoulders, becoming the cold hearted regal queen her mother has help created. Time to face the music when Ursula points her finger to the key hold, subtracting ink from the cell. Slowly, but surely the solid door becomes black bars, abling to look inside.

"Good luck," Ursula whispers to Regina before leaving the trio alone to speak.

"Hello mother," Regina speaks first, landing her cold glare at the older woman in the corner of the cell. "I have heard that you wish to speak to me. I'm here, now speak."

"I was wondering when you'll come running back to me," Cora's voice comes from deep of an shadowy corner.

"I come to clear the air between us," Regina corrects her mother.

Cora laughs, "you think by talking to me is going to erase all the memories and scars away?"

"As if I could ever forget them," Regina chuckles sarcastically. "You made sure that I will never forget. And you even cursed me to make sure that it was drilled in my head. But that doesn't matter anymore because I'm glad for what I went through as a child."

Archie eyes slightly widen at hearing about Cora cursing Regina's mind. Though he wanted ask for details, he knew that it won't help their cause here, so he stayed silent.

"Glad?" a hint of confusion can be heard in Cora's voice.

"You see mother, you shaped me into someone who can be heartless and indifference to those around me," Regina explains. "Now I can take whatever someone throws at me. I can't be easily broken because I'm already been broken, that there is nothing else to break. So I thank you for that mother," Regina says the last part honestly and sincerely.

"It doesn't mean that I don't hate you less," Regina continues to speak, not letting her mother get her two cent in just yet. She will get to say everything that's following in her head. "But I can't blame you either..."

"Than who do you blame Regina?" Archie asks.

"Myself," Regina whispers weakly. "I have nobody to hate or to blame because I darken my heart all by myself. It was I who let it darken and darken. I could have continue to keep fighting to keep myself in the light, to be good. But in the end I just gave up and let it slip in."

With that said out loud in general out in the open, it has lifted a lot of weight off her chest. She has finally truly put the right blame on someone who was responsible for all her hatred. It wasn't her mother, Leopold or Snow's fault, it was hers and only hers.

Though she couldn't see Cora's figure in the shadowy corner she's sitting, she locked eyes with her mother. "Though you didn't have a heart, and you did it for whatever dark reason, but the truth is that I figured it out it, mother. It took awhile, but now I understand why you did it all. You were actually protecting me from the cruel dark world, preparing me for what was to come. You hoped that I will be strong enough to push Rumpel away, not be fooled by his trickery."

An awkward silence becomes between them. Nobody moved or showed signs that they were about to move. And as the time went by, Regina was starting to feel drain, feeling heavier.

"You would have been enough," Cora finally says, breaking the silence. "You are enough for me."

"What do you mean?" Regina shakes her head in confusion, not understanding what her mother is talking about.

"I'm more proud of you than you think, that I'm glad to call you my daughter. And that you are more powerful than you give yourself credit," Cora tells her as she made her way out of the shadows, looking deep into her daughter's eyes. "I want you to know that I do truly love and care about you."

Regina smiles and gives her mother one final goodbye before leaving, feeling drained from the emotion moment. There was hope for a new start between mother and daughter, to have a true relationship.

"I love you mother."

* * *

It didn't take long for Emma to find Neal. He was walking down the street just as Emma exit out of the station. Storming towards her ex, she pushes him down a side alley. They're conversation doesn't need to be heard from unwanted ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Emma growls the with venom as she slams Neal against the brick wall. "I don't want you."

"Well, hello to you too," Neal mocks sarcastically.

"Don't act innocent, Neal. It doesn't suit you," Emma snarls. "I've heard what you did at Granny's."

Neal shrugs, "is it wrong to have my family together?"

She glares at him, "you have no right to bribe Henry. And you lost all rights to be a man and say of what goes on."

"I'm looking after you and Henry's best interest. This town isn't safe," Neal explains to Emma to see the bigger picture. "The best thing for us is to be a family and get out of this crazy place."

"Not going to happen," Emma says as with a hard tone. "Me or Henry are going anywhere with you."

"I'm Henry's father, I have a say in what is best for him. And I think as long as the Evil Queen is alive and walking freely, Henry isn't safe."

"Don't. Bad. Mouth. Regina," Emma says through gritted teeth, feeling her blood boil in anger. "Regina is Henry's mother, and you are only the sperm donor in the eyes of the law."

"When has the law ever stop me from getting what I want?" Neal ignores the threatening tone in Emma's voice. "And I can't believe that you are okay with Henry being raised by that vile woman."

"That woman raised Henry as if he was her own flesh and blood. Treated him as if he was king and always putting him first," Emma defends Regina. "Unlike you, she at least doesn't hide underneath a fake identity."

"I explained myself Emma and I told you that I'm sorry," Neal tells Emma. "Why can't you just move on and just admit that we belong together."

"Neal," Emma starts to say, making sure he's listening carefully of what she's about to say. "Yes I'm hurt that you let me get the fall for something you did just so I fulfill my destiny. And I'm glad that you did because I would never have finally found something that I thought I would ever get or deserve of getting. Once upon a time I did loved you, but not completely."

"As I said before and I shall repeat myself once more," Emma continues to put a stop of Neal trying to make a family with her, Henry and him. "I don't love you. You are just a bump in the road. And we aren't a family and never will. I'm right where I want to be."

Neal just shakes his head, not wanting to believe what she's saying. Though he hears no lie in her voice and the truth in her eyes. "

"This is where my family is and the two people I love more than my life, and I'm not going to give that away. So get it through your thick skull because if you bash Regina or hurt Henry again, and I hear about it, you are going to wish you stayed in the Neverland," Emma vows. She believes with all her heart that Regina is it for it. And nobody is going to stop them from loving each other.

No longer able to be in the guys presence anymore, she heads back to station. As she leaves Neal to his thoughts, she hopes that it got through his head. But if not she's will to fight for her family. She's a knight isn't she? A knight always protect their queen, and she's going to just that. Nobody is going to get in her way of saving Regina.

**I know that there was no Swan Queen but I swear that I have something good plan. When I saw the pics for the bench scene, that's the episode I decide that they will get together, and they will. Not the way you'll think, but a way that had everyone shipping the two right from the beginning. '**

**Just a warning for future chapters; Glinda, Elphaba, Ursula, and some other characters that I think are going to be useful in the future build up. Also a few old characters from season 1 that wasn't brought back for season 2 is going to be making appearances. If there is a character you would really like to read in future chapters, just leave a note and I'll wrap my head to twist it into the story. **

**Review please. I want to know how I'm doing and if I'm going at the right direction. And I promise that I will have the next chapter posted before next Thursday. **


	41. Chapter 41

**As promise here is "Lacey" with a twist as always or I would be considering stealing, but really all I'm doing is borrowing and hopefully making it better.**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

"Soon we will be able to go back home," Snow says happy as she looks at the progress of the magic beans growing in the field.

"I understand that you are home sick and all, but you saw how awful the land was," Emma points out to her mother. "It's not safe."

"We have done it once, we can do it again," Snow tells her daughter. "And it'll be a new beginning for us all, to wake up from this nightmare."

"I don't doubt you, but wasn't the curse cast for a new beginning?" Emma question. Regina was tired of always looking like a bad guy and Snow rubbing her life in her face that all Regina will ever be is evil. Not able to handle it anymore and not wanting to kill the former step daughter, she cast the curse. She couldn't be the only person who benefit from the curse.

"She just wanted revenge, Emma. To make me suffer as she did," Snow tells her.

"That might have been a big factor, but it can't be the whole reason why she did it."

"Is it bad to end all this craziness and go back to normal?" Snow had to ask her daughter, not understanding why Emma was fighting against the idea of going back to the Enchanted forest.

"Going back to the Enchanted Forest is normal to you?" Emma answers with a question.

"It's where we belong, Emma. We don't belong here."

"And going back is just going to solve everything?"

"It will when the source of our problem is going to ever interfere again," Snow says as matter of fact.

"What does that mean?"

"That Regina is going to be stuck in her own curse for the rest of her life. Just like a sleeping curse, except that she'll be alone in a town with all her memories," Snow explains to Emma.

She wasn't sure what made something inside snap, but she couldn't stand by any longer or keep her mouth shut. "You aren't better than her. At least she has the respect to say it to your face. And between you and Regina, Regina will always be the better person."

"She tried killing me, Emma," Snow points out angrily. "You can't be serious about siding with her."

"At least I know the truth of why she tried to kill you, unlike you who lied about why she wanted to kill you," Emma snaps at her mother. "It wasn't because she was jealous of your looks."

Emma didn't want to listen anymore what her mother had to say. There was nothing that will change her mind of her opinions or mind. The Enchanted Forest isn't her home. Her home was resting and taking care of their son, and that's where she's going. This was the push she needs to finally do what her heart wanted to do for so long.

* * *

Gently knocking on the door, gaining the patient's attention. "Is it okay to come in?" Red asks when Belle looks up from a book.

"Of course," ***** smiles as Red comes over to stand by her side. Sensing something is off with the hazel eyes woman, "is something wrong?" ****** asks in concern.

"Nothing is wrong."

Lifting an eyebrow, staring at the other brunette with a doubtful look. "I might not remember anything, but I can tell that something is troubling you."

It's these moments that make Red's heart break even more. The stress of not having Belle at her side is starting to take it's toll. She's becoming more doubtful that she'll ever get her memories back.

"Just been a stressful week," Red ends up saying.

"Is Regina doing better?" ****** heard that Regina was rushed to the hospital.

"She's... healing slowly," Red wasn't sure how much to tell Belle. She didn't know much herself, just heard that she was sent home and is taking things really slow. She hasn't yet found the time to visit the former Evil Queen, but she hopes she'll find time to do so.

"That's good to hear."

"Regina's a strong woman, she'll heal in no time," Red assures her.

"I figure," ***** starts to say. "I have a sense about people. I don't know how but I know that Regina has history, just like how there is more to us."

Red looks at Belle in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"You say that we are just good friends, but I think you are lying," ***** explains, staring into hazel eyes. "Because if we were just friends, you wouldn't stare at me as if it kills you that I can't remember you."

"I..." Red opens her mouth to defend herself, but she had nothing, so she closes her mouth shut.

****** looks back at the book on her lap, flipping the page back towards something that caught her attention. "This book's picture looks so real that I swear the Evil Queen looks like Regina and the Little Red Riding hood could be your twin," ***** points at Red's past picture back in the Fairytale world. "And as I read these stories, I can't get the feeling that they are lies. Like seriously, why would the Evil Queen wants to kill Snow White when she's one gorgeous woman."

Red couldn't help from laughing at the last comment. "Very true."

"And I don't think the Beauty and the Beast is right," ****** continues to complain about the fairy tale book.

"And why's that?" Red asks. She read this world's version of their story, how its some spoil prince was cursed by a fairy into a monster, a beast. Later on, Belle comes into the picture and they fall in love and true love's kiss breaks the curse. The first thing they got wrong is that the beast isn't a male, its a female and the beast is a werewolf. The second thing they got wrong is that there was no curse to break, but not to be judged or to accept it completely.

"Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, falling in love with a simple woman sounds like a stretch to me," ****** answers.

Red tilts her head, trying to figure out what Belle was talking about, "huh?"

"In this book, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle fall in love with each other," ***** explains.

For an actual character of the world where all fairy tales are real, she doesn't know all the content of the book. "Don't believe everything you read."

"You don't know what's in a person's heart until you know them," ****** states.

* * *

Regina and Ursula walk along the docks. Listening to the seagulls, smelling the ocean air and letting the cold air hit them. Feeling tired already hitting her limit, Regina walks over to a bench. Slowly easing herself on man made wood seat.

"Recovery is taking longer than normal," Ursula says, watching Regina carefully.

"Magic is different here. It'll take awhile for my magic to return to me," Regina explains.

Ursula just nods her head in understanding and turn her head to look out to the ocean. Oh how much had she miss the salty water. Breathing in the ocean air as she lets the wind hit her face.

"You should take a dip. It's been thirty years since you touched water, you must miss it," Regina notice the longing in Ursula's eyes. Though the older sea witch drinks salt water to keep hydrated, but it isn't the same. "I'll keep watch."

Ursula looks back at Regina, "are you sure?"

"You have done a lot for me. Let me return the favor, go swim," Regina motions Ursula to swim.

"I'll be back soon," Ursula smiles at Regina before walking over to edge jumping into the ice cold water.

Regina smiles when she sees Ursula's head pop up from a distance in the water before disappearing back under. She watch as a tentacle came to the surface but quickly disappears back under the water.

Regina was lost in watching Ursula, she never notice another presence came sitting on the side bench. "Hello, Regina."

Eyes slightly widen in surprise at hearing the familiar voice, a voice she thought will never hold a gentleness to it when being spoke back at her. Turning her head, she greets an old friend she made during the curse. "Kather... Abigail, what brings you here?"

"I thought that this was probably the best time than any to come see you," Abigail says smiling before looking out to the ocean.

"And what would like to discuss about?"

"For starters is how are you doing?" Abigail starts off with a question of Regina's health.

"I'm fine, dear."

Abigail looks at Regina doubtfully, "you're pale, breathing heavily as if you just came from a mile run and you look as if you are about to drop dead."

"Just a effect of using so much magic fighting against my mother," Regina assures the blonde princess. "I will be up to date soon."

"That's good, because with you I think this town will be boring," Abigail was glad to hear Regina is healing.

"Ha. You seem to be the only person who thinks that," Regina snorts.

"You be surprised. You still how your followers here and some of once haters are seeing you in another light," Abigail points out. "And I'm one of them."

"It is not wise to stand behind the Evil Queen, dear," Regina warns the blonde.

"But I'm not standing behind you. I'm standing beside you," Abigail corrects the former Evil Queen. "This town and the curse is starting to catch up and soon there won't be order. We need you back as Mayor and put order back into town. It doesn't seem like we are going back home any time soon, so we have to compromise somehow and I think that you are the perfect person for that."

How she miss being Mayor. Since she resign, as seeing the town no longer wanted to be ruled by the Evil Queen when they got their memories back. She had more free time on her hands than she can handle. She was thinking of working on her garden and when Henry is done with his school work, going back to resuming teaching him, it will fill her time somewhat but she'll still have a lot of time of nothing to do.

"This town is bigger than most people think and is filled with many people of our land and some from other worlds. There is still a price over my head and I doubt that they are willing to let me back into office."

"After the Cora thing, the price has gone down," Abigail argues her point.

"As long Snow White questions my redemption, most of this town will to," Regina says dryly. Snow always seems to be a problem when it comes to her ruling or taking charge... It's starting to get old.

"Nothing against your former step daughter, but I don't think she's ruler material."

Regina couldn't help herself from laughing. Here sitting next to her, someone who is categorized as 'good' is against a 'good' ruling. "She rules with a caring heart."

"Number one rule in ruling a kingdom, is never let emotion cloud your judgement and what's best for your kingdom. It's better to rule with an iron fits and having everyone hating you, instead of ruling the kingdom into the ground."

"If it wasn't for Snow White's caring heart, I would have been executed," Regina wasn't happy admitting that little information or defending the said woman.

Abigail just shrugs, "I still think you'll able to compromise everyone's needs in both this world and our world needs in this town."

* * *

"I don't know about this..." Ursula looked at the blonde witch doubtfully.

"For the first time, I have to agree with tentacles here my sweet," Elphaba agrees with the sea witch, not sure of the plan either.

"What's the worse that can happen?" Glinda points out to both women. "She already doesn't have her memories. It's not like she's going to lose anything."

Ursula and Elphaba look at each with questionable looks, not completely on board with the idea. "We have nothing else, let's at least try it," Glinda continues to try to convince them of her idea.

"Fine," they finally agree.

Glinda claps her hands to together, jumping in place, "yay!" Smiling, she enters the room first and the other two follow.

****** was reading the fairy tale book when the three women enter her room. Looking up from the words when hearing a gentle knock on the door to find three women entering her room. Seeing her usual nurse, "is it time for my medicine already?"

"No," Ursula answers, "no more drugs. My dear friend Linda here might be able to help you gain your memories back hopefully."

"Hello," Glinda smiles at Belle.

"Do we know each other?" ***** asks, studying the giddy blonde.

"We have met a few times," Glinda answers. "We share a mutual friend. Regina Mills."

"So, how are you going to help get my memories back?"

Glinda was never good at explaining things. She was good at speeches and giving people hope and encouragement. Worse at giving directions, but great at magic. With that in mind, Elphaba explains to Belle, "Linda is going to put your mind in a deep trace. Hopefully it'll stop whatever is blocking you from reaching your memories."

"And you are?" ***** eyes the tall woman.

"My name is Fae, Linda's wife," Elphaba answers. Besides Regina, Belle was the another person she had a lot in common. They were book buddies, always exchanging ideas and thoughts, and always having their nose in a book. Though Belle was more from a story and hers is more informational.

"Alright. I'm willing to try anything, I just want to remember something," ****** tells them, giving them permission to do it.

Glinda puts her hand behind her back, summoning her wand. Walking over to the end of the bed, Glinda takes out her wand between two fingers. "Just relax your mind and keep your eye on the wand," Glinda orders, swing her hand back and forth in a smooth motion.

Slowly Belle's mind starts to drip, her eyes becoming heavy as Glinda repeat words in a different language. Once Belle's eyes were completely closed, stuck in a trance, Glinda snaps her fingers, waking up the brunette.

Snapping her eyes, ****** eye's narrow, thinking anything of any kind of memory and her eyes widen. "I remember..."

Elphaba, Glinda, and Ursula holds their breaths, waiting for the bookworm to look at them with familiar blue eyes, but instead with false blue eyes.

"Regina is going to kill us," Ursula states as a matter of fact with a hint of fear in her tone.

"Not if the werewolf kills us first," Elphaba points out, though it didn't make the matter better.

"I told you to never let me do something this complicated," Glinda says deadpanned.

Both witches snap their eyes at the blonde not believing a word that just came out of her mouth. "You never said that," Elphaba says. "You were the one who convince us to let you do it."

"Not my fault you couldn't say no to me, Elphie," Glinda points out.

"We don't have time for a lovers spat," Ursula rolls her eyes, leaving the room needing to go after the bookworm. "You guys go find Regina and explain what happened. She'll know where to find her."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Regina yells at the Oz couple, not believing her ears at the news they just told her.

"Do I have to repeat the whole thing?" Glinda whined, she's not sure if she'll be able to say word by word of what she just told Regina. It was hard the first time.

Closing her, calming nerves. It won't do good if she lets her anger cloud her judgement. And making Glinda doubt herself, Elphaba isn't going to be happy. "So, let me get this straight. You instead awoken her curse memories instead of her real memories.."

"The spell was suppose to break whatever was blocking her memories," Glinda explains of what she did. "And it did, just not the way we were hoping for."

Regina just blinks before turning her head to look at Elphaba, "and you didn't question the spell?"

"Well, we did. But it was the only thing left to try. Nothing else was working, so in the end we thought that we didn't have nothing to lose," Elphaba explains, defending the situation that has occurred. "It was a chance."

"What am I suppose to tell Red?"

"At least she had some kind of memory. Sure it isn't her true memories, but it's something and it's better than nothing," Glinda brings hope into the situation. "It's still Belle. All Red has to do is make Lacey fall for her once more and true love's kiss will work."

"That's being very optimist."

"If David and Mary Margaret can still fall back in love, without their true memories, Red and Belle can do it too," Glinda points out.

"Never question the power of love, it works in weird ways," Elphaba agrees with her lover, smiling and eying the blonde sweetly. "They survive the separation, I'm sure they can survive this."

"I hope you're right," Regina states, as she lets her mind think of a way to break the news to the hybrid.

* * *

Red needed to get away from everything, so she finds herself entering 'The Rabbit Hole,' the only bar in town. As she walks over to the counter, ordering something strong, she glances around, eying the place but her eyes suddenly stops at a pool table. Eyes widen at seeing Belle wearing a sleeveless blue dress, snug to her body, leaning over as she hits another ball into a socket.

Ignoring the bartender about her drink, she walks over to the pool table in shock, watching her lover strike another ball in a socket. "Ha!" Belle does a dance and takes a sip of alcohol.

"At this rate, I'm never going to get a turn" another woman holding a cue stick, looking at the pool table.

"Belle?" Red looks at Belle up and down, confuse why her lover was out of the hospital and wearing clothes from her closet.

"Oh hey its you with a color name," blue eyes look at the shock tall woman. "And it's not Belle, it's Lacey."

"Red," Red reminds her and watch Belle hit another ball into a socket.

"More like hussle Lacey," the other woman mumbles, not liking how she's losing. "She's hustling me of all my money..."

"Don't be a sore loser Vanessa," Lacey teases the older woman. "Just keep the booze coming."

"I have no chance of winning this round, I'll get another round of drinks," Vanessa places the cue stick on the table and walks over to the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Red questions when the other woman left the two.

"I got my memories back," Lacey answers.

"So, you remember who I am?" Red ask with a little hope.

"The girl who visited me at the hospital," Lacey eyes the tall brunette weirdly when her face dropped.

"Here you go, Lacey," Vanessa hands a beer to the young woman.

Taking the beer, and drinking half of it's content. "Ahh, that hit the spot."

"I see that you are embracing your new found memories," Regina's voice joined the group with two others next to her.

"She has beaten me quite a few times," Vanessa puts her two cent dryly.

"I'll go easy on you next time," Lacey smiles at Vanessa.

Vanessa just hufs and walks away, "I refuse to be beaten by another child..."

"Don't be a party popper!" Lacey yells after the irritated woman.

"I'll play a round with you," a blonde grabs the extra cue stick. "I always wanted to play."

"Okay, your on," Lacey sets up the game so they can start the game. "How its your first time, I'll let you go first."

Clapping with excitement, Glinda goes to the opposite side and place the white ball and strikes, starting the billiard game. "This is fun!" Glinda giggles, hitting two balls into opposite sockets.

Regina pulls a shock and confuse Red away from the two and go over to where Ursula was cooling down.

"What the hell is going on?" Red demands an answer, looking at the three guilty women. Just a few feet away is standing a woman she doesn't even recognize, a complete stranger.

"Regina asked me to find a potion that will bring back Belle's memories, but it proved to be more difficult," Ursula starts from the beginning. "As time went on, I tried everything, so I asked from outside help."

"What does that have to do with Belle having false memories?" Red questions.

"They are her curse memories," Elphaba jumps in explanation. "The spell that we cast was to unblock whatever is keeping Belle from her memories. And sadly the Grimmerie's spells are like a wish from a Genie... Unpredictable."

"So, what does this mean for Belle?" Red had to ask. Will she ever return to her, will she ever remember who she is?

"We aren't sure, yet," Regina answers honestly.

"But what we think is that you can bring the Belle side back," Ursula adds. "If Mary Margaret and David, who are Prince Charming and Snow White, want each other, though they didn't have their real memories, you can too."

"She doesn't remember me," Red points out the problem of that plan.

"She fell in love with you once, she'll fall in love with you again, no matter who she thinks she is," Elphaba states.

"And how do I do that?"

"Oh sweet child," Ursula rolls her eyes, "you have your looks, your pretty face, and don't underestimate the power of body language. It's call use them. Just don't treat Lacey as if she's Belle, conversation isn't going work, show her Ruby instead of Red."

"Yay!" Glinda's giggly excited voice could be heard in the background, winning the round. "This is so much fun! Let's play again."

"You sure that Glinda never played pool?" Regina had to ask Elphaba, as she lifts an eyebrow over where to two young women play pool.

"The only game Glinda is good at is shopping," Elphaba also couldn't believe her lover playing pool, and won... "Anyways back to what we are discussing," Elphaba turns back to Red. "I don't usually agree with Miss. Grumpy Tentacles here, but I believe she's right on this matter. Red doesn't seem to be Lacey's type, but I think Ruby might be. And it doesn't hurt to try."

"Nobody said that true love is easy. You have to work hard to keep it, but what they do say is that it's worth it in the end," Regina adds. "And I believe that you can do it."

"It's better than Belle not having any kind of memory. Now you have a better chance of breaking the curse with true love kiss."

Red looks back over to the pool table to find Lacey smirking at the blonde, who was jumping in excitement. She walks back over to them

"I hope you can handle your alcohol..." Ursula says out loud, seeing Lacey drain another beer. "And play pool."

"Are you ready to go home, my sweet?" Elphaba asks Glinda, she was ready to go home.

"Oh, Elphie, we must get this game for our home," Glinda puts down the cue stick, giving Elphaba a pout that the wicked witch can't say no to.

"I would give you the world if it was possible, of course, my sweet," Elphaba caves without a fight. She knew she couldn't deny her lover.

"I don't believe in true love, but I think they have it," Lacey comments, watching the two most complete opposite couple walk out of the bar holding hands.

"Fea and Linda's love is limitless," Ursula agrees, watching the two leave.

"Well, I'm off, I have pushed myself too much already," Regina says her goodbyes, leaving with Ursula and leaving Red alone with Lacey. She has faith that Red can bring Belle back. True love always find each other.

* * *

Regina slowly ease herself on her office chair. Her body was aching all over and drained, never felt so weak before. She's glad to have gotten rid of the curse fairy magic that she absorbed, but she never thought it would leave her body so weak. And not having her magic at her disposal, healing has been slow. Very slow.

It was fine with her. She'll just have to grasp the magic around her once more. It'll be unpredictable, but she will be able to cast spells. And once she has a handle over that, she'll heal completely.

Tilting her head side to side, cracking her neck. Rolling her shoulders, trying to stretch out the stiffness in her body. She was tired and wanted to sleep. No. Need to sleep. She feels like she hasn't slept in days.

Closing her eyes, deciding to take a nap, a noise coming from her backyard. Turning the chair around looks out and sees Emma cutting down her apple tree with a chainsaw.

She goes outside, using every ounce of energy walking straight to the blonde. "What the hell are you doing?" Regina demanded, releasing her wrath at Emma.

"Picking apples," Emma replies, dropping the chainsaw to the ground.

"Have you lost your mind?" Regina question Emma, staring at her like she gone crazy.

"If you think you pushing me away is going to stop me from loving you. You have another thing coming," Emma says before pulling Regina closer, crashing their lips together.

Both sighed into the kiss, as they couldn't let go of the other. Having missed the others touch and feel. Not able to fight the need and want for the other any longer.

The moment Emma's connect with hers, she felt the familiar electric wave rush throughout her body, recharging her, giving her energy. Bring her hands into the equation, pulling Emma close.

When air became a problem, but not wanting to break the connection, they lean against each others forehead, breathing against the others lips. Looking into the orbs that have become the only thing they think about. That there isn't a second in the day when they are not thinking about other.

"I've missed you," Emma whispers with a shaky voice. Its been far damn too long since they last time they touched.

"You're out of your mind," Regina snarls at Emma, pushing her away.

"I am," Emma agrees, facing Regina's wraith, having her full attention. "We need to talk."

"You couldn't use the phone? Or the door?" Regina points out angrily. "That's the tree I have been taking care of since I was a child."

"You keep avoiding me and I'm getting tired of it," Emma says sadly. "I had to do something dramatic to get your attention. It was this or getting seriously hurt."

"For good reason, dear," Regina states, crossing her arms over her chest. Indicating that wasn't a good reason to cut off a branch of her tree.

"Your reason is stupid," Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, indicating that she's fighting back.

"Emma," Regina sighs, feeling her energy draining. "I don't have the energy to argue with you," Regina goes to turn around.

"Thats good because its time that you listen to me for once," Emma grasp Reginas arm, stopping her from leaving.

"I want this and I know you want this too. Our bodies call out for the other when we are both in the room. Our hearts pulse together when we are near one another. Our soul is dying without the other. It hurts to stay away and I'm sick and tired of the distance," Emma pours her feelings to Regina, making Regina realize that shes in it for it all.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Emma. I hate the walls between us, but my history..." Regina starts to deny but Emma quickly cuts her off.

"I don't care!" Emma stresses out. "Thats your past, not your present or future. I love all of you, even the Evil Queen part."

"I was the one who ripped your family apart."

"But if you didn't, we wouldn't be standing here fighting for each other," Emma says, staring to the dark orbs as she grab for Regina's hands and locking their fingers. She is willing to live through her life again if it means she'll be with Regina.

"I'm older than you, dear," Regina points out the last flaw of them being together.

"Your 35, right?" Emma guessed, not sure what Regina's age is. Though it doesn't matter to her, really.

"...66"

Emma eyes widen and looked Regina up and down. "Damn..."

Regina raises an eyebrow in amusement. She never really expected that reaction from the blonde.

Emma shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. "Age is but a number."

Cora isn't the last threat. Rumpelstiltskin is still a threat, especially healing from the deadly poison. And there is Hook, though she doubts he's a threat to her. There are other villains in town, though they are staying on the d.l.

She wants to be with Emma more than anything. A family. People that love for her. And everything else didn't matter. It made her sweat just thinking of it.

"Where do you want to go from here?" Regina asks, looking down at their joint hands.

"I would love you not to sacrifice yourself anymore, like you promised," Emma starts with.

"I'm not going to apologize for that," Regina says seriously. She's going to stand behind of her plan. It kept both Henry and Emma safe, and that was all that mattered.

"What about we promise to stand by each other and tell each other everything, to stop hiding things. No matter how dark or bad the news is, it's better we handle it together. Because together we are stronger."

Regina stares seriously at Emma, "I will not make you chose between me and your parents."

"You don't have to, because I'm going to chose you and stand by and defend your evil ass," Emma tells Regina. "They are my parents. Parents are suppose to forgive and love their child no matter what. And if they don't like it, it's fine with me. I have lived without parents for twenty-eight years, but I can't live without you. You are my family. Both you and Henry."

"What about Neal?" There is nothing that can be hidden in this town. Not even the father of Henry. Usually she would care less when it comes to town gossip, but she still have eyes and ears in town that captures every little detail that happens. So hearing from Chistery about why Henry was upset, was because of Neal, who happens to be his father said something upset him.

Emma eyes slightly widen, she was hoping to tell Regina herself about Neal. She wasn't sure with Regina's calming voice if she was piss or not. "I was going to tell you about him coming into town, Regina."

"That doesn't answer my question or assure my fears of Henry being taken away from me, Emma."

"I swear to you up and down, side to side, that I'm never going to take Henry away from," Emma pulls Regina into her body. "And that includes Neal. He is nothing to me, Regina, just a ex lover from the past that means nothing to me. I would have been happy to have never see him again, Regina."

"If he ever hurts or Henry again, I'll kill him," Regina states, pulling Emma closer to her, enjoying the magical electrifying feeling.

"I don't think Rumpelstiltskin is going to let them happen." How they were on the subject of Neal, its better off to get everything out in the open.

Pulling away to get a better look at Emma's face, she narrows her eyes. "What does Rumpel have to do with me killing Neal?"

Taking a deep breath, and bracing herself for Regina's reaction. "Neal is Baelfire... Rumpelstiltskin's son."

"What?!" Regina snaps. "You slept with the imp's son?"

"I didn't know and if I did, I wouldn't have," Emma defends herself, hurt at Regina blaming her.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming along. "Of course you didn't, and I'm sorry for snapping. I just hate the thought of the damn imp having more a hold on your life."

"Though I'm not happy being used, I'm glad that it brought me to you," Emma says. "And I wouldn't change nothing. So I decided to take hold of my life and do things that people don't expect me to do because it's not the right thing. If it feels right, then nothing is wrong."

Regina laughs, having heard the words said before. "Defying gravity," says more to herself.

"I'm a savior for a reason, and it can't be just because to break a curse. And giving birth to Henry wasn't coincidence, especially when it comes to magic. I was born for more, and I'm going to choose what I'm going to do to decide my destiny, my faith. And that's being your knight and to fight for true love," Emma declares to Regina, vowing for a promising future.

"It's not going to be easy," Regina gently cups Emma's face, looking softly in Emma's eyes. "There will be a lot of people that won't be happy, and that includes your mother. will make our lives harder. The ransom will go up, and the want for my blood spill will be higher than ever."

"I'll fight whoever dares to even think about coming after you," Emma growls at the thought of someone breaking into Regina's home and trying to kill her.

Smiling at Emma's possessive side, "I love you."

Before pulling Regina's lips back to hers, Emma says "I love you too."

* * *

**I didn't like the bench scene. It was a huge disappointment, though I know Swan Queen isn't canon, this could have been where Regina and Emma try to meet the middle. So instead of using it for a Swan Queen moment, I decided to use the tree scene that made me fall in love with Swan Queen to begin with. **

**Please review. I love reading everyone's opinions and what you have to say. It helps me decide where I should take the future chapters. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Yes finally! Here is The Evil Queen, and as always with a twist. **

**Enjoy **

* * *

"I want her!" Neal states as he enters his father's pawn shop.

"Want who?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, stopping cleaning his counter top.

"Emma."

"And let me guess," Rumpelstiltskin starts to say. "She doesn't want you." He knew the path his son chose was going to lead heartbreak. Emma wasn't the type to easily forgive or forget. Also, though they both have denied it, Emma love someone else.

Neal glares at the older man before responding. "We should be together. We have a child, we can be a family."

"What do you want me to do about this?" Rumpelstiltskin is quick to get whatever his son wanted.

"Is there anyway to make Emma mine?"

"You can't force love, Beal. It would be just fake, not true."

"At least I'll have Emma," Neal shrugs, "and Henry."

"If you are willing to do the dirty work, I'll give you the spell," Rumpelstiltskin says.

"What does this spell require?" Neal asks, wanting first before he makes his decision.

"You'll have to kill someone with a pure heart," Rumpelstiltskin says simply.

"I don't want to kill anyone," Neal backs down. He wants Emma, but not at the cost of killing her mother. The only person he knows that has a pure heart.

"Isn't that too bad."

"For being the Dark One, there has to be something you can do to help me," Neal asks his father for help.

"There is nothing that I want more than to help you, Beal," Rumpelstiltskin tells him, "but I have my hands tied."

"You owe me, papa," Neal uses the word he knew that will have his father helping him.

Rumpelstiltskin stops his hand, and snap all his attention to his son. Quickly recovering, "I always pay back my favor, and it seems that my problem is similar to yours."

"You want Emma too?"

"No," Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head. Emma was very useful to him, owing him a favor, and soon he will be calling for it to be repaid. But, he finds himself owing someone he doesn't want to be owing any kind of debt. "Regina."

"Regina?" Neal asks in confusion. What did the Evil Queen had to do with him getting Emma.

"Regina is who stands between you and Emma, and the family you want. She owns full custody to Henry, and Emma's interest. If we get rid of her, you'll have chance to get the family you want," Rumpelstiltskin explains to his son.

"What kind of problem is she causing you?" Neal wondered.

"She stands in your way of happiness," Rumpelstiltskin lies. Regina saw an opportunity and took it, and now she's two steps ahead of him, and he didn't like it. He won't be taken down by someone who was the daughter of an old lover. Especially someone who he trained and taught almost everything she knew. Just like him, she made a good enemy and good friend.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to do nothing," Rumpelstiltskin says darkly, "all I did was give someone an opportunity to get revenge by opening his eyes and point him at the right direction. I'm sure he'll have her suffering before ending her."

"Once she's gone, Emma and Henry will be mine."

* * *

Emma watch Regina slowly play on the piano, pausing every time she messes up and stretch her finger to calm herself and try once more. It was a different version of Regina she never seen and she's glad to be able to see it. For some odd reason, Regina looks very young, as if Regina was eighteen instead of thirty-six.

"You look beautiful," Emma whispers lovingly as she continues to watch Regina.

Look up from the keys, her eyes lock with hazel eyes. Smiling at seeing the love and truth behind Emma's words. "Why, thank you, dear."

"You are always seem to surprise me everytime I see you," Emma tells Regina. "First with you being able to command and lead this town as you did back in the mines. Your strength, determination and high level of control to your courage, pride and lack of fear amazes me. Now finding out that you can ride horses, play piano and wield a sword," Emma list some of the thing that amazes Emma. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I can't cook fish," Regina says seriously.

"Hahaha," Emma burst into laughter at hearing Regina's tone and seeing the seriousness in Regina's face.

"I'm serious, dear. Fish isn't something that comes natural to me when it comes to cooking it."

"It's good that I don't like fish in general," Emma comments. "Though there is nothing you cook is bad. All dishes are amazingly tasteful, an organism in my mouth."

"That's because of years of practice and determination of perfection," Regina tells her.

"I always wonder if the curse just gave you the knowledge you need for this word or did you just had to figure it out on your own," Emma wondered out loud.

"It was both," Regina answers. "The curse gave me the knowledge, but not the experience."

Emma can picture the older woman trying to drive. "That must of been interesting. I would love to pay to see you behind the wheel."

"Rumpelstiltskin did admire my quick learning, how easily I can grasp anything that he taught me, even things that I learned on my own," Regina reveals more of her past to Emma. It was a slow process, but it gives time to process everything.

"I can't believe you gave that damn man an antidote to the poison." They would be one less of a threat in this town if Regina just let the damn bastard that ruined her life die.

"Though he screw up my life, and I don't owe him anything, but it was for insurance purposes," Regina tells her. "You still owe him a favor, and knowing him, it won't be for something good. This favor can save both yours or Henry's life, it was an opportunity that I wasn't going to let pass."

Emma nods in understanding, "I would have done the same thing, if I think that far into the plan."

"That's why you have me, dear," Regina smiles at Emma. "You do and think later, I'll think and do later."

"We make an awesome team," Emma says as she leans to kiss the brunette, but a loud bang at the door had them jumping apart.

Narrowing her eyes at the doorway that leads to the hallway, where the front door is located. Getting up, she walks over to the front door to see who could it be. Just as she unlock the door, the visitor force enter into the house.

"Please dear, make yourself at home," Regina's voice is dripping with sarcasm at seeing her former step daughter inside her house.

"Where are they?" Snow demands, not caring at the rudeness.

"Where is what?" Regina asks in confusion.

"Don't play stupid, Regina, it doesn't become of you."

"I really don't know what you are talking about, dear," Regina stares at Snow in confusion. There aren't many moments when Snow throws her off her game, and this is one of those moments.

"Snow?" Emma comes out of the living room when she heard her mother's voice being the visitor at the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is why are you here," Snow asks at seeing her daughter comfy in the house of her enemy.

"I asked you first," Emma dodges the question.

"I came to demand to know what Regina did to the beans," Snow explains her sudden anger towards the Evil Queen.

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, "what beans?"

"The magic beans that you destroyed," Snow wasn't buying Regina act.

"The beans are destroyed?" Emma questions Snow, putting all her attention on her mother.

Regina looks between Emma shock look and Snow's raging eyes. "What magic beans did I supposedly destroyed?"

"Supposedly?" Snow question back at Regina. "I know you did it. You couldn't stand the idea of everyone getting their happy endings back."

"Whoa," Emma is quick to cut of Regina from remarking back at Snow. "Regina has not left this house all week. And she didn't know about the bean field."

"I'm greatly confuse. What did I do?" Regina tries once more to get a straight answer.

"Destroyed our only way back home," Snow finally answers Regina.

"And why didn't I know this before?" Regina asks, looking over at Emma.

Emma was about to explain how it slipped her mind, but Snow cut her off before she could get a word in. "That's because your opinion doesn't matter."

"Its my home land too, Snow," Regina points out. "I have a right to go back if I want to."

"After everything, you are lucky we are giving you a choice," Snow growls at her former step mother.

Regina stares hard at Snow, not backing down at whatever Snow threat. "And what are my choices?"

"To live your days in Rumpelstiltskin's cell or stay here," Snow tells her the options.

"Not happening," Emma is quick to shot down them down.

"Emma..." Regina closes the space between the two, hoping that her close presence will calm the Emma.

"What about Rumpelstiltskin, or the other villains?" Emma question her mother. "How it's the Evil Queen, she's automatically the biggest threat and only threat. I won't stand by any longer. Regina has proven over and over again that she's a changed woman."

"She will always be the Evil Queen. It's what she is and who she is, no matter what she does, she'll go back sooner or later," Snow states.

"You're just mad that she didn't take your offer of a second chance," Emma shots back. She wasn't going to back down, she'll stand up for Regina to the end.

"It doesn't matter now, the beans are destroyed," Regina puts her two cents in, wanting to break the tension between mother and daughter.

"Because you couldn't see everyone getting their happy endings," Snow turns her attention back at Regina.

"Get off your damn high horse!" Emma snaps, getting tired of Snow pointing blame at Regina. "She didn't destroy the damn beans!"

"Why are you defending her?"

"For a couple reason actually," Emma begins to say. "One being she's still healing and doesn't have all her magic. Second being she's telling the truth that she had no idea of the beans. And thirdly, I love her and will stand by her side."

Snow opens her mouth, and closes it a couple of times with nothing coming out. As the last words sink in her head, Snow shakes her head in confusion. "What?"

"That's right, mother, I'm in love with the Evil Queen," Emma repeats her love to Regina to Snow.

Snow snaps her eyes to Regina in shock and disbelief, but her eyes land to Emma's and Regina's locked hands.

Regina regal stance soften at hearing Emma declare their love to Snow. Brown eyes lock with hazel, staring into their souls, seeing the stronghold they had for each other. But it didn't last long when Snow snap their attention away from the other.

"What did you do to her?" Snow is quick to blame Regina.

"All I did was fall in love with her. I didn't expect her to love back," Regina honestly answers.

"She didn't do anything," Emma rolls her eyes. "This shouldn't be a surprise, Mary Margaret."

Hearing her curse name remind her of the times when she and Emma were close. She remembered the determination in Emma's eyes of getting close to Regina. Henry might been the excuse of why she stayed, but the real answer was Regina. Regina was different, she wasn't like other women. And her dark, mysterious and well controlled mask was what kept Emma in town, finally settling in one place.

"And no matter what you say or do, it won't stop the love I feel for her," Emma continues to fight for their love to her mother.

Snow was about to open her mouth to say something awful, but Regina was quicker to shut Snow up. "Once you darken your heart. It only grows darker...and darker. Trust me, I know. The road you are walking on is not a safe road, Snow. I've shield you far too long from the darkness and the ugly truth of this world. And I'm sure you don't want to cross that thin line, you need to let it go."

"I will never be like you, Regina," Snow points out in disguise.

"You're right, dear," Regina agrees with a shrug, "you'll be worse if you continue to let the darkness win." Letting go of the warmth of Emma's hands and near presence, Regina walks the short distance to Snow and step in her personal space. "Bottling it up is just going to make you more anger, and it's going to cloud your judgement. Don't let the past be your own doing."

Emma was itching to step between the two older women, but she didn't want to break the moment of a chance of healing and moving. She won't lie, she'll be happy to have both Regina and her mother in her life, at least acting to be nice to each other. But if she had to chose a side, she'll chose Regina's.

Snow breaks the eye contest to look back at Emma, and back at Regina. Though she can see it with her eyes, the love they have for each other. That nothing she's going to throw at them is going to put doubt. Deciding to leave, letting Regina to win this round. Snow storms out of the mayor's house.

"This is a start of a beautiful awkward family," Regina says dryly. She can picture all future family events... and they are look to be awkward.

"The moment when you add fairy tales to the mix, there is nothing normal about that," Emma snorts. Coming out to her mother could have gone more smoothly, but at least her relationship with Regina is known.

"Don't complain about Thanksgiving dinners being boring, because it's going to be everything but that."

"Arg," Emma whines at the thought of the idea of what could happen. "As long you are at my side, I don't care."

"Always," Regina vows to Emma.

* * *

Now that she has even more free time, she had to fill it somehow, to keep herself busy. And since she wasn't allowed to do much that wouldn't be pointed to be doing planning something evil, she decided to do something she hasn't done in years. Gardening. It was why she was buying planets and garden needs to get the job done.

Her tree was slowly healing once more as magic returns to her, and she was dying to pick up the old habit now she had nothing else keeping her busy. She's been slowly crossing things off of her bucket list, first with horseback riding, wielding a sword, playing the piano, reading, playing chess and now gardening, once again. Next it'll be dancing, another think she enjoy as a child and as a teen.

She's been healing, finding who she is and what she wants to become. She refuse to view the Evil Queen era as a single person, another personality as if she had a disability. She knew what she was doing, there is no excuses and she'll be damn if she starts now. What's done is done. Sure it wasn't her best moment, but at the same time nobody knew exactly knows what happened during that time frame when she declare her revenge on Snow.

Everything that happened in her life is what made her become who she is today, and she was proud of who she is. Sure there are qualities that were bad, but it's who she is now. She's just has to find a balance of being who she once was and who she is now. Both loving and caring at the same time stern and indifference. Take her as she is or leave.

"Do you need help?"

With hands full, she's been trying to open her trunk to place everything in. Looking up she was more surprise to see Grumpy awkwardly smiling at her. Standing frozen, not sure if it was a trick or if the question was to mock her. Narrowing her eyes, eying the dwarf suspiciously.

Lifting his hands to show he wasn't going to do harm, Grumpy takes the keys out of the queen's hands and open the trunk and taking the planets out of the woman's hands and carefully putting them in trunk. Going to the cart, he takes each item and place them in the car.

"What are you doing?" Regina finally finds her voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't get smart with me dwarf," Regina slightly growls at the short man. "If I remember correctly, you hated my guts and wanted me dead."

"Well," Grumpy shrugs, "things change."

"Things just don't change overnight," Regina points out at the dwarf.

"I thought the same time, but I realize that I changed over night too," Grumpy admits.

If Regina wasn't confused of the dwarf before, she was definitely is now. "What are you saying?"

"I wasn't always Grumpy at first," Grumpy explains. "I use to be Dreamy, but something made my heart cold and I became Grumpy."

"I don't see how that have to do with your strange behavior," Regina says. "Is this an ambush?"

"Snow once said that you were good and full of love once before, and something happened that made you cold and evil," Grumpy tries once again to explain to Regina. "We are more alike than we would like, but it's this reason why I see and understand a little bit more of what you felt when you lost something you love."

"Are you saying that you were in love?"

"I'm still in love with her, but I know that it can never be," Grumpy say sadly.

Regina now understood. Unlike most people of their old world, she knew the truth of most characters...people. She didn't like surprises and liked knowing everything about her enemies. So, she isn't a fool to know of the love affair between the dwarf and Nova, a fairy. And to be honest, the Blue Fairy should have no say in who fall in love with, it being what good magic was on.

"It shouldn't matter," Regina finally says and she now, more than ever, believes completely in her words. "Because in the end love will win and there is nothing nobody can say or do."

"Maybe some people weren't meant to have love in their life."

"I thought that for so long that I started to believe it with my very being," Regina states. "Who can ever love someone who is so broken, to see past all the darkness and see what little light is left."

"Emma saw something."

Regina eyes slightly widen in shock before by force of habit, was quickly masked. "If you are going to keep changing the subject, there is no point of staying her," Regina tries to mock annoyance.

"Red saw something," Grumpy continues to list. "Charming saw something too and I'm starting to see it too."

Narrowing her eyes.

"I trust you," Grumpy finally answers Regina unasked question. "If you ever need someone with a axe, or someone to get drunk with, I'll be there."

Regina watch in stun as Grumpy finish putting the last items in her trunk and closing before leaving.

"He and the clumsy fairy should just be together," a familiar giggly, preppy voice snap her out her stupefy.

"Here calling a truce too?" Regina asks turning her head to see Glinda smiling at her.

"We are already friends, and I trusted you from the being," Glinda waves dismissively at the topic. "I'm here to make sure you don't push."

"My magic has been restoring," Regina assures the once popular speaker of Oz.

"But it has not restore completely," Glinda points out though.

"I'm not gonna waste my breath of arguing with you," Regina says deadpanned. "It would get me nowhere."

"I'm glad we can agree on something."

"If you are not going to leave my side, then you must follow me to the library," Regina unlocks her car door.

"Why are we going to the library?"

"I'm gardening once again, and I have some exodite planets back from our land that I would like to grow in my yard," Regina answers. "And also a dear friend of mine is need for some sunlight."

* * *

"I hope Red can being Belle's memories back," Glinda says hopeful when scanning the library. It feels dead and lifeless without the bookworm.

"For Red's sake, I do too," Regina says as she opens the elevator.

"This town is need of a Mayor, and i refuse to have Snow in office," Glinda says following Regina inside of the elevator.

"In this world, it is decided by the people, of a vote," Regina presses a button with magic, activating it to go down.

Glinda didn't voice any more opinions, hearing the unasked question, who would vote for the Evil Queen. Though Regina was the better ruler than Snow could ever be, having more experience and knows what is done as being a mayor.

Reaching the button, Regina signal Glinda to freeze as she carefully took a step out of the elevator. The last time she saw her friend they had a fight and the last time her friend had company it was by Emma with a sword.

"You think she has forgotten and forgave you already?" Glinda asks as she took a step too, not wanting to stay put.

"I might be old, but I do not forget easily," a voice echoes throughout the underground cave.

"Sulking doesn't suit you dear," Regina rolls her eyes.

"And having someone do your dirty work isn't yours, dear old friend of mine," the voice snorts.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you back when I took the curse from you," Regina says pointedly. "And unlike the rumors, I face all my enemies."

"I'm growing bored of this back and forth," Glinda suddenly sighs. "Can you just come out of the shadows already?"

As the chuckling grow louder as the figure amurch from the shadow with her human glory. She stood wearing her original clothing as if she never left the Enchanted Forest, holding her staff.

"Now that is missing is your scales," Glinda comments, eying Maleficent from head to toe.

"Ha. Ha," Maleficent mocks dryly. "It seems you are missing is your brain. Oh wait, you were always brainless."

Regina rolls her eyes at the two blonde picking on each other. Running her hand through her hair, she lets the two catch up since the last they seen each other. She walks over to the broken glass coffin, she quickly notice a change to the already damage coffin.

"Has anyone come down here recently?" Regina asks Maleficent as she search for the one thing that was very valuable.

"The only person who dared to step foot down here was that damn blonde with that forsaken sword," Maleficent answers with venom.

"There is a spell that sustain you in whatever form your in," Regina dismiss the topic. "It's not like you were going to be slain."

"The blonde wishes," Maleficent snorts.

Regina rolls her eyes, "if nobody besides Emma has been down here, than wear is it?"

"Are the seeds that important?" Glinda question the Evil Queen. "I'm sure you can live without your precious exodite flowers."

Ignoring the blonde, Regina eyes Maleficent suspiciously, who seems to be thinking hard. "Are you sure?"

"I..." Maleficent begins to say but closes her mouth.

"Is it a bad thing that someone entered down here?" Glinda wonders out loud.

"It is when something very dangerous is being protected down here," Regina answers, still eyeing her oldest friend.

"Is it truly missing?"

"Yes."

"Is that a bad thing?" Glinda asks, sensing tension between the two older witches.

"It is when it's the trigger that can end all of Storybrooke and everyone in it," Regina states.

"And I thought that it was worse news," Glinda sarcastically says.

* * *

Red takes a careful breath, slowly inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm her nerves as she waits for Belle... Lacey to show up. Cursing to herself she makes a quick mental note to make sure not to call Lacey Belle. They were their own person and shouldn't be compared. Just like how Ruby and herself aren't the same, and would hate to be compare to her curse self.

"Sup?" Lacey greets Ruby in front of the Granny's, having agreed to go on a date with the tall brunette.

"Nothing much," Red answers coolly, trying to act as Ruby. You think it'll come easy, but they were so different, but so similar at the same time.

"You seem nerves," Lacey notice the woman fidgeting.

"I'm afraid that I can't hold my alcohol like you do," Red lies, faking a blush.

"I promise to cut down on my drinking tonight."

Smiling, Red leans off the fence and motions the ex-bookworm to follow her inside. Once inside, Red walks over to a free booth to the far corner. Both sitting down, they smile at each other before lifting a menu to read through. Faking to read the menu, how she works here, she knows the menu by heart and doesn't need to look through it. She sneaks glances to the brunette across from her.

Granny walks overs, she lifts an eyebrow at seeing Belle's outfit. "Is this some kind of role play kinky thing? Or just wanted to raided Red's closet," Granny says as she eyes Belle over rim of her glasses.

Red wanted to face-palm at forgetting to tell Granny what was going on. How can she be stupid... "This is Lacey," Red tries to hint to Granny by introducing the two.

"Hello," Lacey smiles at the older woman.

Granny just lifted her eyebrow higher in confusion. "Is your sex life that boring that you need to act like another person?"

Red was so close of slamming her head to the table. "No!" Red stress out, hoping Granny will get a hint.

"Should I play along too?"

"Just take our damn order woman," Red was on the urge of blushing from embarrassment.

"What would you like?" Granny asks, "the usual?"

"Your best wine," Red is quick to order, knowing that if Lacey orders anything besides Ice Tea, the older Lucas is going to be more suspicious and demand answers, making a show. Which she doesn't want happening.

"Hamburger and fries, please," Lacey orders.

"Make that two," Red nods a thank you as Granny writes it down and goes to get started on their meals.

"Who was that?" Lacey asks, watching the older woman walk back to the counter.

"That is my Granny," Red answers honestly. "Don't mind what she said, she just mistaken you for someone else."

"I thought she was going to have a heart attack."

"She just needs new glasses."

"She seems sure," Lacey points out.

Seeing the determination behind the electric blue eyes, Red knew Lacey wasn't going to let it go. "You just look kinda like my ex lover," Red sighs.

"The Belle girl right?"

"Yep," Red forces a smile. "But that is the past and now this is the future and I need to move on."

"You're not moving on if you are dating someone who reminds you of your ex," Lacey states. She did not agree to this date to be compare to an old lover.

"You may look like her, but you and her are two complete opposites. Personality and attitude are nothing alike," Red is quick to defend herself. "Belle is now a distant memory. It's Lacey who I want to get to know, now."

Lacey stares into Ruby's eyes, looking into the hazel eyes, trying to study the other woman. Sure Ruby was fun to drink with and talk to her, they were a lot alike, but she feels like Ruby is playing an act.

Finally smiling, "okay."

Red lets go a breath she been holding and smiles back, but that smile is quickly turn into a frown when a stranger came up to their booth and started flirting openly at Belle.

"Want to dish this joint and play a round of pool?"

Red's fit clench underneath the table as her wolf crawled underneath her skin, dying to come out. Wolftime was near, and her inner beast was dying to rip anyone apart who dear put their hands on what was theirs. Not wanting to scare Lacey, she sits still and glare holes into the idiot's head.

"Sorry, but not tonight," Lacey shakes her head and looks back to Ruby, who was looking to be in pain. "Are you okay?" Lacey asks in concern, reaching a hand over across the table.

"Oh come on baby," the guy doesn't take a hint. "I promise you that it'll be my treat."

"I'm not interested," Lacey repeats her rejection to the visitation.

"Oh, come on-" the guy didn't get a chance to finish when his head was slammed on the diner's table.

"If you say baby one more time, I'll rip off your tongue," Red growls as her eyes dangerously flash yellow.

"Red!" Granny's voice calls out to her, sensing the tension build up in the diner.

Lacey feels like she should be shock at seeing this scary side of the brunette, but it feels like she already expected her to snap this way. It was a weird feeling and she's not sure what to feel about this, but Lacey knew she had to act or Ruby was going to see through the threat.

As seconds past quickly, Red's grip tighten on the guy, crushing him into the table, soon to have a imprint or break in half from the pressure. Hearing the man whimper in pain gave satisfaction, but it didn't please her inner wolf enough.

"Red." Just the name coming from the lips she's been dying to hear from, gain her attention from killing. Hearing Belle say her name, her real name, hit something right inside her, calming her instantly.

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Lacey continues to calm Red from injuring the idiot.

Seeing Red struggle to decide to what to do, looking back at the guy in her grasp and back to her blue eyes, Lacey reaches out to her. Placing one hand on the tense arm, and another on the woman's cheek, to keep her eyes on her. "It's alright. I'm here."

Slowly Red releases her tight grip and Granny, who she didn't notice she came up behind her, grab the poor guy away from the scene. Keeping her eyes lock with the blue eyes, who pulled her to seat beside her. Her wolf whipper in delight and nothing else matter as long Red stayed in contact with this woman.

* * *

"Who do you think got past Maleficent?" Glinda asks as the elevator goes up to the main floor.

"The only person knows of the cave is Rumpel, but he wouldn't dare go down there," Regina says. "I put a spell on Maleficent that will sustain her, not to be able to be killed easily. She was the perfect person to guard the trigger."

"Well, someone got in," Glinda points out. "What if it's in the wrong hands?"

"Anyone's hands except mine is the wrong hands, Glinda," Regina stresses out as they reach to a stop. "Don't worry about it too much. The only way the trigger can be activate is by my magic alone."

The moment the doors open, both witches knew they weren't alone. Regina is fast to take a step out of the elevator, keeping Glinda behind her. Elphaba would kill her if harm comes to the blonde.

"We been waiting for you," two people greet the two.

Eyes narrowing at seeing the male. "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Mendell?"

"Which one is she?" the woman asks the male beside her, ignoring Regina's question.

"The Queen," the male answers, and glares at the said woman. "The Evil Queen."

"I was the queen," Regina comments, doubting that it matter to the two.

"It won't matter after what we have plan for you," the woman states smugly.

Regina stands stiff at hearing the unsaid threat, and it didn't do good with her nerves when she didn't have enough magic to teleport at least Glinda out of harms way. She'll just have to hope Glinda's and Elphaba's connection works and Elphaba will come find them. Until then, she'll have to hold on as long she can.

"Bag them," was the last thing the two witches heard before everything went back.

* * *

Hearing the sharp, loud bang, Emma snaps awake. Sitting straight up from the couch, kinda lost at first, because the living room was dark, but realize she was at Regina's home. Have came over to keep Regina company, and wanting to be near the older woman, but found the mansion owner-less.

Hearing the urgent banging again, Emma quickly got on her feet, she rushes over to the front door. Opening it wide, she finds herself facing Linda's wife once more. And she wasn't happy, more worried and panicking.

"Where is Glinda?"

"Glinda?"

"The woman you know as Linda," Elphaba explains to the slow sheriff. "I was hoping she's here."

Emma shakes her head, not having seen the preppy blonde since the diner awhile back. "Sorry."

"She told me that she was going to keep Regina company today," Elphaba is starting to freak out. She had a bad feeling something had happen to her blonde lover, but since she didn't have her skin, all her true magic at her disposal, their connection is haywire.

"When I got here, Regina wasn't home, and has yet to come home," Emma tells the woman. And just as the words pass her mouth, something click in her brain. Regina has yet to come home...and it's late, it's already dark outside.

"This isn't good," Elphaba curses. Glinda the good and the Evil Queen are missing. And what isn't helping is the thought of this town besting the two powerful witches.

* * *

**And there you have it folks, my version of this episode and I hope it flow and didn't confuse anyone. I wanted so much to happen in this chapter so the next chapter will be simple but at the same time intense. **

**Please review! I love reading all your thoughts and comments, positive or negative. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the late update, some areas were hard to type out as I saw it in my head. It's not that dark, or at least not in my opinion but it's just a warning it's not too graphic. Not so great with detail *shrugs***

**I don't own anything except whatever bad errors throughout the chapter. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Wakie wakie, Majesty."

Turning her head from side to side, trying to ease the throbbing of her head. As she slowly come to aware of what happened.

"Regina?"

Hearing the fear and shakiness of Glinda's voice, snap her into action. Snapping her eyes, ignoring the spinning of the room, making her dizzy and light headed, she tries to get up but something is stopping from moving. Lifting her head slightly, to see Glinda tied to a chair in front of her feet. Her eyes travel to what's holding her down, seeing her hands and feet tied to the table she's laying on.

"I'm glad you came to join us," the dark skin woman says darkly.

Regina stays silent, staring hard at the mortal woman.

Smiling wickedly, she walks behind the blonde, making sure to keep the Evil Queen's eyes on her, as she places a knife at the base of the blonde's neck. Satisfied at seeing the regal woman reaction, pulling at the bonds that keep her tied to the metal table.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asks innocently, acting as if she has done nothing out of the ordinary. "I was told you are the Evil Queen. The most powerful witch of your land and even some others, who had the longest vengeance era period."

"Do what you please to me," Regina tells them, catching the Mendell guy moving around her, putting clips in different parts of her body. "Just keep her out of it."

"Isn't it too late for you to be acting like the hero?" the woman asks a requital question.

"I'm not acting as a hero," Regina states, "I've done things that would have you wetting your pants. I was just simply warning you. If you lay a finger on her, the Wicked Witch of the West will find you and make you bleed green, dark as her skin."

"Nobody is going to come find you," the woman doesn't buy Regina's bluff. "After everything you did, they will be thanking us."

"You're right, nobody cares about me, but they care about Glinda the Good," Regina says pointedly. "She and the Wicked Witch are connected and if you cause her harm, she'll come crashing in. And if that happens, you won't be able to get what you want out of me."

"I wouldn't trust her, but something tells me, she is in fact telling the truth," the outsider that came crashing into town finish the last set up with Regina.

"Fine," the woman takes away the blade away from the blonde.

Following the wires that's connected to her to a machine off to the side, she lifts an eyebrow. "Is that suppose to frighten me?" Regina chuckles, clearly not impress.

"It should, because it will be unpleasant," the guy tells her, flipping switches and turning a knob.

"My whole life was unpleasant," Regina points out dryly. "Just because it's this world's technology, doesn't mean I have not felt what you're going to do to me." She's been bond, and electrified, it's nothing she can't handle.

The dark skin woman was growing bored with all the chit-chat. "This is what will happen," the woman walks over to the queen. "You will be stripped of your magic. Once we have your magic, we are going to activate this," she takes out the black diamond.

"And you think I'm going to easily going to let you take away my magic?" Regina question with disbelief. "Think twice, dear. Not going to happen."

She's not sure if they know exactly what the trigger is truly does and she is not going to risk it. It would leave Henry motherless, and she can't let that happen.

"Then we are going to get real acquainted than," the woman shrugs at Regina's reply. "I'm Tamara."

"No bows?" Regina mocks, "you are at the in the presence a queen."

From the corner of her eyes, she sees something a very familiar object. She turns her head to look over to the man who says he's Grey Mendell, it all clicked in Regina's head.

"We have met before..." Regina eyes widen at seeing a full-grown man from the child she knew once. "Owen."

Owen smiles.

Regina points out at the grip that she seen so long ago when the curse was first cast and Storybrooke first day of it's twenty-eight years on repeat. "The one you gave me... I've kept it all these years as a reminder of our time together," Regina says as her mind goes back to when she first walked the streets of this land. "You were just a boy when you gave it to me, now look at you. All grown up. No wonder I didn't recognize you."

Owen darkly chuckles, "yeah, but I recognize you, because you look exactly the same, Regina. As if no time past for you."

"Nightly juice cleanse. Does wonder to the skin."

"Well, after I'm done with you, your beauty are going to be the least of your worries," Owen says as he presses a button on the machine, smirking evilly as Regina's body jumps, pushing against the bonds as the torture begins.

* * *

Emma paces back and forth trying to think of where Regina could be, and who could have dared to put their hands on her. Elphaba is sitting, her leg shaking as she tries to calm her nerves, not letting herself over think the situation. As each second goes by, it turns into minutes which turned into hours, and the longer they stand and wait, the worse trouble Regina and Glinda come be.

"Red should be here soon," Emma says out loud.

"And so will Ursula," Elphaba says right after. "She's checking with our minions if they saw anything odd."

"So...you are the Wicked Witch of the West...From Oz," Emma tries to keep their mind of the matter for a bit, and wanting to know the woman. "I thought you were green."

"I am green," Elphaba answers. "It was a sacrifice I had to do, to finally live in peace."

"How you are standing before my eyes, you mustn't have melted than," Emma tries to ease the tension in the room.

"It was all planned," Elphaba says. "Glinda will be happy to tell you the story when we find them."

"And finding them is what we will do," Emma vows.

"I just wish the connection was working," Elphaba shakes head, disappointed herself. "Than finding them would be easier."

"Connection?"

"All true love are connected with each other," Elphaba explains. "Like your two idiot of parents; always finding each other. Everyone has some kind of way in finding the other."

"Would that mean Red and Belle aren't true lovers?" Emma question. She knows of the true version of Beauty and the Beast, how Belle disappear by a deal and Red tried to search for her.

"Oh they are," Elphaba answers. "Red came close in finding Belle quite a few times, but Rumpelstiltskin changed her scent, disguising it. Hard to find your lover, if she doesn't smell like her."

"Their connection is by scent?"

"Red's connection to Belle is her inner wolf. The wolf will always find Belle," Elphaba tells Emma. "Belle's connection to Red is able to attract the wolf to her."

"Then what's your connection?"

"I get visions," Elphaba answers. "If Glinda is in harm's way or harmed, I'll know about it."

"And it's not working?"

"My green skin is the source of my magic, the real me," Elphaba states. "It's unpredictable in my curse form."

"Then why don't you peel it off," Emma points out.

"I'm staying on the down low," Elphaba explains. "I have enough people wanting me dead."

Emma wasn't sure what to say to that, but lucky for her there was a knock at the door. She leaves the dining room to the front door. Opening the door to find both Red and who she's going to guess is Ursula, the nurse.

"I came as fast as I could," Red apologizes for not coming sooner.

"It's alright," Emma smiles and steps aside to let the two in.

"Oh dear child," Ursula goes straight to Elphaba. "don't worry your green skin, we will find them."

"I just hope she's ok," Elphaba says weakly, almost lost kind of voice.

"Glinda is no poor unfortunate soul, child," Ursula states. "And though in her condition, Regina is no pushover. We'll find her."

"Because of her condition, I'm more worried than ever," Elphaba points out. "It means she didn't have enough energy to teleport either of them."

"I'm good at finding people, if this Glinda woman was with Regina, I'll find her next to her," Red jumps into the discussion.

"Someone had to seen them around town," Ursula adds, "it's not like they disappear in thin air. We'll find them."

"Who's missing?" Henry comes walking in the dining room.

Everyone froze and stare at the boy, nobody was sure what to tell the kid. Knowing it was her place and only her place to tell her son what happened to his other mother. "Regina never made it home yesterday," Emma admits the truth.

"Something bad happen to her?" Henry quickly jumps into concern and worry over his mom.

"We are going to find her," Emma states. "I'm going to find her. I promise."

"We are killing time," Ursula rolls her eyes at the displace. "Obvious she isn't here, lets spread her search to other areas."

"Stop being a bitch, sea hag," Elphaba slaps Ursula's arm.

"I have a reputation to hold," Ursula points out. "And the more time we kill, the more trouble they could be in."

"She does have a point," Red comments.

"We'll start at the diner," Emma nods in agreement. "Granny will watch you," she points at Henry.

"Why can't I help?" Henry whines, wanting to help.

"Because your mother will kill me even if she was in her death-bed, and secondly, I don't want to worry about you too," Emma explains, hooking her gun holster to her belt.

"Okay," Henry nods, understanding where Emma was coming. He's just worry that someone would dare go through with the threats for his mom's blood and head. "Just bring her home to us."

"Saving your mom is what I was born to do."

* * *

Being bonded was when red flags went off. Already she knew she was going to be tortured, its how it's always start. Being bond against her will.

And as her body spasm, feeling the sting of the electricity burning her nerves and senses. Oddly it wasn't painful, how she been through worse, she's numb to the pain that is supposed to hurt. It was like a pinch if anything, a tolerable feeling.

They'll step up their game, she's sure of it. If they want her magic badly, they'll crank it up. And they better step it up, because this was an amateur's game they are playing. A game she has played, and she's at the extreme expert level.

"You could come to me and told me why you were here," Regina says when the first round was over. Her voice still hold strong, "this is pointless. You'll never get my magic."

"It might be," Owen shrugs. "But at the same time I will finally get my revenge."

"I let you go," Regina points out, confuse what Owen is talking about. "What revenge are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Regina," Owen growls, "you know why I'm here."

"I honestly don't," Regina says truly.

"I'm looking for my father."

"Your father?" Regina question, making sure she heard right. "He left shortly after you did," Regina tells him.

"I don't believe you" Owen shakes his head, leaning over her, looking deep into her eyes.

"As it may, it's the truth," Regina assures him that it was the truth she was speaking.

"It taken me a long time to get back here," Owen states, going back to the machine, cranking up the level of voltage. "I'm not leaving without my father."

"You can do whatever you want to me. That's not going to happen."

"We'll see when you'll be begging for your life," Owen switches the machine back on.

* * *

After and safely dropping Henry off, the group of women go out to find the two missing witches.

"Did Regina tell you what she was planning on doing before you left to go to work?" Ursula asks, needing a place to start looking.

"Umm..." Emma thinks back to the conversation she and Regina had the other day. "She said something about getting supplies for a new project she been dying to start."

"what kind of project?" Ursula pushes for a bit specific detail.

"Something about fixing the garden."

"One of Regina's hubbies," Ursula nods her hands. "So we start at the floral shop."

"Hopefully I can pick up a scent there," Red says hopefully as they race to Belle's father's flower shop.

* * *

Glinda had to seat and watch Regina being torture. It was the most disturbing thing she ever seen. It almost as bad when she watch Elphie's shadow being melted and hearing her fake screams of pain. She knew better than to speak, but watching was starting to take a toll on her.

The more Regina refuse them, the higher the voltage kicked up the notch. And she knew Regina was taunting them, pushing their buttons. To them it was just to piss them off, but really, it's to buy time.

Time...

It seems like its going to be her downfall. Just like back in her land. Never enough time for anything. It always against her, even if she is finally given time. There was nothing she can do with it.

Her and Elphie's connection wasn't working, and she's been desperately trying. Since magic was brought into town by Rumpelstiltskin, magic has been unpredictable, and it would seem Elphie's magic is only trigger by her green skin. It would seem like the magic is blocked by false skin. Also she doesn't have her wand in hand.

Sooner or later it will start to hurt. Sooner or later Regina is going to go insane.

They already injected stuff in her system, hoping to mush her mind so they can absorb her magic, but Regina has pull the impossible and kept it at a distance.

How long they been here? How much long can Regina hold on? So many questions and no answers.

Regina's coughing snap her out of her thoughts, snapping her back into reality. When her vision sees the state Regina is in. And she seen Regina at what she thought was her worst. That she couldn't get worse, this she was proved wrong.

She never seen the tan skin queen so pale, as if she was a ghost. And her eyes were becoming duller and duller. Her lips were so blue, that it almost made her doubt the temperature of the room.

Glinda is starting to wish she can forever stay stuck in her fantasy world...

"Is this part of you mission?" Regina question in a weak and scratchy voice.

"It's both," Tamara replies, checking out her nails. "We need your magic to make the trigger work - "

"And I want my revenge to make you suffer as much as I did," Owen finishes.

"Do you have any idea of what you are doing?"

"With a help from someone else, we know exactly what we are doing," Tamara states in fact. "Its all part of the big plan."

"And here I thought it was a small plan," Regina voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Laugh it up, but soon magic will be no more," Tamara says darkly. "Everything that you love and know will be no longer existent."

"You are definitely convincing me to let you take my magic now," Regina rolls her eyes, mentally shaking her head at these idiots.

"We can't full credit," Tamara shrugs, ignoring the mocking tone of Regina's voice. "It's your trigger that's going to make everyone in this town into fairy tales, just characters in a book."

"And how you guys are amateur in torturing me, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you're not the mastermind behind this big plan," Regina states. And seeing their face become sour, she knew that her talent with words that stab at their pride and egos is still working.

"You're right, we are not the only ones. There are more of us," Tamara admits, needing to get the upper hand once again. "You can especially thanks Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina's eyes harden at hearing the vile imp. Of course the damn lizard was part of this, and she's sure that there is more to this. That there are more darker forces that are involve. And that Owen crashing into town was no accident.

Before Regina was able to question more, she goes through another round of shock therapy, feeling her brain melt. Her heart pounded against her chest, begging to rip out of her chest. And every nerve was on overdrive and her blood ran cold. She can swear that her bones was splitting, cracking under the pressure, as her lungs burn on fire with every breath she tried to suck in.

The curse magic she absorbed was painfully and slowly it killed her, taking over her body, sucking her life. And her mother's punishment she gone through were both spiritually and mentally painful as she magically made her into a fool. Making her think that she's nothing, and never will be nothing. Leopold took advantage of her weakness, lack of backbone, and made her submit to him. Jefferson physically imprinted on her, scaring her, reminding her the pure hated that her action caused to some people. And let's not forget Rumpelstiltskin, having to rip your own heart out, to understand the full power she held in her hands.

If she survive all of that, she can survive this. Damn she had her magic drained out of her and still live to walk another day. This was a fools game, she'll never beg. She hasn't yet, she isn't going to start now. She'll make it last as long as she can, fighting until her last breath, but they won't get anything out of her.

She's the Evil Queen. She's going to live up to that title.

* * *

Stopping in front of the only place that sells flowers, and just being in the area, Red is quick at picking up Regina's smell. "She was here," Red assures them that she came to the shop. Inhaling the air, smelling the faint sweet apple scent.

"Can you follow it?" Elphaba wonders.

"I can try," Red says, being to figuring out which direction the scent heads to next. Snapping her eyes down the street, she jogs so the others can follow, she leads them to the library where Regina's car parked.

"Are you sure this is where Regina's scent lead you?" Ursula wanting to double make sure with the hybrid.

"Yes," Red confirms. "And it stops here," Red says as she smells the air to find Regina's scent leads nowhere else.

"Why does Regina have to come to the library when she got her own collection," Elphaba thinks out, and steps forward inside the building.

At seeing the empty library, and hearing Red saying Regina's scent doesn't lead anywhere else made her worry even more. "Is her scent somewhere in the building?" Emma asks.

Red closes her eyes to concentrate, and takes a deep breath, letting all the scents in the room burn her nostril. Making a confuse face, "that's odd..."

"What's odd?" Elphaba stops looking around to find any kind of clue and eyes Red in question.

"The library been closed for some time, and if Regina came in here, I should be able to pick her scent easily and another for Glinda, but this isn't the case," Red explains, breathing in the air once again to make sure it's not pressure that's making her doubt her skills.

"Is there more than two?"

"There is this odd scent that covers the others, making my nose haywire," Red answers.

"That means someone kidnap Regina and Glinda and doesn't want anyone finding them," Ursula growls under her breath.

"And that means someone knows we be looking for them..." Elphaba trails off in thought. When someone click in her head, her jaw set, "this was planned. The person knows of magic."

"It feels as if magic been stripped off this building..." Ursula takes notice the less dense in the air.

"As if magic never touched this building?" Emma wonders.

"Yes," Ursula nods sharply, eyeing the building suspiciously.

"Only person who is powerful to over power Regina is Rumpelstiltskin," Emma points out loud, thinking who could behind the kidnap.

"And he owes Regina a dept," Elphaba agrees with Emma. "He could be a possibility, but I don't think it was him. Or at least behind it, just not his hands doing the dirty work."

"Than who elses than?" Emma asks, needing to punish whoever dare put their hands on Regina.

"I don't know," Elphaba shrugs dejectedly, sitting down at a table, hiding her head in her hands.

Ursula eyes the elevator, tilting her head from side to side, as time pass by. Red sat on the floor, trying to separate the scent, not liking how her nose is letting her down. Emma's legs shakes impatience as her blood boil, thinking of what else to do. And Elphaba tries once again to connect with Glinda but proving not working.

Emma feels a sharp squeeze at her heart, her eyes snap close as she places her hand on her chest, trying relieve the pain. "...Damn," Emma cries in pain.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba lifts her head out of her hands, and looks at Emma in concern.

"I feel like my skin is melting off," Emma says through clenched teeth, sucking as much air she can into her lungs as her lungs burn as if they are on fire.

"Stay calm," Ursula tries to sooth the blonde. "Just concentrate on my voice."

"I can't," Emma whimper, closing her eyes trying to clear her . Opening her eyes to flash purple and all of a sudden the pain was gone.

Ursula and Elphaba narrow their eyes at seeing the purple mist in Emma's eyes. Looking at each other, silently discussing of to do, and look back at Emma.

"I think you're connected to Regina," Ursula breaks the news to Emma.

Carefully inhaling and exhaling, getting the air back into her lungs, Emma looked Ursula in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Regina's magic is calling out to you," Elphaba jumps in to explain. "Your eyes just suddenly flashed purple, the color of Regina's magic. It must be your connection to Regina."

"Where ever she is, she's must be in pain," Red comments, "Emma become awfully pale and nearly looked she was about to faint from the pain."

"If the pain is what Regina is feeling, than she's powerless, because that was the worse pain I ever felt," Emma adds, rubbing against her chest.

"This is our chance, and probably our last chance if we don't find them soon," Ursula says. "Concentrate on the foreign magic, maybe you can trace her by her magic pulling you to," Ursula guesses.

Emma closes her eyes, trying to concentrate in finding Regina. She knew they always had a pull to each other, that the magnet calls for the opposite. Maybe it's been their magic the whole time, needing the other. And now she needs it to be true, she has to find Regina. The pain she felt didn't lift a red flag, she doesn't know how much more pain she can handle.

"Don't over think it," Ursula instructs, "magic is all about emotions, feelings, not by thoughts. You have to feel what you want, will it to take over and direct you."

Emma nods and loosening herself so she's isn't as stiff. She wills her mind to clear, to shut down as she lets her heart lead her. Not one to let her heart lead in anything, always thinking with her mind, it kept her from getting hurt and being stab in the back. Finally breaking the last wall and fully trusting with herself, Emma let's Regina's magic sync with hers. Once she does that, she's clouded by darkness, consuming her.

Seeing Emma tilt her head and taking a sharp inhale, Elphaba adds to the instruction. "Regina's magic is very strong, and yours is very raw and new. Don't back away from it, her magic is just doing what Regina is feeling. Probably leashing out, being back into a corner, it's most likely very angry."

Emma tilts her head to the other side, continue to feel just the love she holds for Regina, trusting in the words Elphaba and Ursula are telling her. The magic wasn't happy, and under all the anger was fear and worry and on top of that is pain. Lots of pain.

"The connection is there," Elphaba assures Emma, still talking to the blonde through the instructions. "It was your magic that recharged Regina's magic when you opened the portal. It's your magic and love that gave Regina's a spark of magic to heal. All you have to do is complete the connection."

"Both magic is calling for the other, but it's Regina's magic is most damage, so it's up to you to heal it," Ursula adds, hoping to boost the blonde's confidence.

Emma smiles at feeling the familiar spark when Regina touches her, the warmth that wraps around her when she's in her arms. The feeling is powerful as her magic brightens the darkness as the darkness protects the light.

"She did it," Elphaba states happily.

"Those damn poor unfortunate souls are going to wish that they didn't laid a finger on Regina," Ursula nods in agreement, amazed at what Emma accomplished.

"She's turning into the true Savior she was born to be," Elphaba says.

"Does this mean we know where to find them?" Red asks, eyeing Emma.

"Regina's magic has accepted Emma's magic, it's a matter of time until Emma figures out how to find her," Elphaba answers.

* * *

Regina pants heavily, trying to suck in much need air into her burning lungs. She felt the spark of Emma's magic flowing into her system, and it gave a little hope that she'll come to save her, but she's not sure if she has much fight in her.

Trying to open her eyes, as they were so heavy, almost as if they were nailed shut. Regina sways her head side to side, trying to shake the dizziness and fight consciousness. She feels like Superman when in a room of kryptonite, powerless and hopeless.

"How's it going with the Queen?" she hears Tamara's voice enter the room.

"She isn't being too cooperative , but that's about to change," Owen replies, injecting something into her system. "Right Regina?"

"You have no idea who you are dealing with," Regina tells them, not feeling threatened by what more pain to come.

"Actually you have no idea who you are dealing with," Owen spats over Regina's face.

"A couple of fools, who are in and over their heads, going around stealing magic," Regina states dryly, staring right back at Owen.

"That's where you are wrong," Owen says pointedly. "We are here to destroy it."

"You think you can destroy magic?" Regina question looking both at Owen and Tamara, never hearing anything more absurd in her life. Not able to hold it in, she laughs at Owen's face. Though it hurts and burns to laugh, it was damn worth it, because here she thought nobody can be more stupid than the two idiots, Snow and Charming. She hates being proven wrong.

"Laugh it up when your son is alone in the world because it's your magic, your trigger that's going to destroy your curse and make everything a no longer existent," Tamara says pointedly.

"If you can get my magic," Regina would die first before they got an ounce of it. And it hasn't been easy. The higher to voltage, the more pain she felt, the harder it was to concentrate on keeping her magic at a bay, far distance. They only gotten sparks here and there, but nothing strong enough to activate the trigger.

"It's the only the matter of time," Tamara shrugs, dismissing the small detail. "We just have to step up. No more mercy. No more holding back." Tamara single Owen and Owen smirks evil.

Regina dares to glance to the foot of the metal table, to look at Glinda, who surprisingly has be silent. The usual chirpy and preppy woman, always so hopeful and full live no matter the situation, is starting numbly into space. Probably blocking everything, off in her own fantasy. Though Glinda has not been lay a finger upon, doesn't mean she's not being tortured in some other way. And Regina couldn't think anything worse than to sit uselessly and not able to do a damn thing with all the power she has. Just like Elphaba's 'death'.

Regina winces, cursing at herself for forgetting how terrible it was to sit by and listen and watch the woman she loves shadow melt to a puddle.

Snapping out of her thoughts when she felt her body get drench with ice cold watch. Completely wet from head to toe, she couldn't figure out why. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not allergic to water, dear."

"Lets have a science experiment," Owen cranks the voltage by a midge. "What happens when electricity and water are added to the mix."

Regina didn't have time to answer a smart remark before she saw white, and felt the most intense pain she has yet to feel. Clenching her jaw, trying to hold back a scream, not wanting to give them the satisfaction.

* * *

Emma eyes snap open when know exactly where Regina is at. "She's at the docks, inside the building."

"How do you know for sure?" Red asks.

"It's like her magic could speak, and I can understand what it was saying," Emma tries to explain. It was sure a weird feeling to experience in general. "It's where its pulling me."

"Than the docks it is," Elphaba nods sharply, eyes harden and jaw set.

"Alright, let's go. Let's not waste anymore time," Red agrees, already set to start running.

"I'll meet you guys later," Ursula says still eyeing the elevator. "I need to check something."

"Okay," Emma nods and leads the other two women out the library, hoping in the cruiser and race towards the dock, hoping they aren't too late.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turn white as Emma worry over the condition Regina is in. The pain she's feeling is in tension, and Regina has been kidnapped for over a couple hours. Hitting the gas, not caring for the street laws as she drives to the docks, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Just keep holding on Regina. I'll be there soon," Emma repeats inside her head, brightening her white magic inside the dark magic that surrounds her's, equal portion of both magic.

* * *

"She's not giving up anymore," Regina hears Tamara say to Owen as her brain focus back to reality. Blinking a couple times, trying to clear her blurry vision, she smiles weakly at Glinda, assuring the blonde she's still alive.

"Is it enough?" Owen asks.

"It'll have to do," Tamara replies. "At least it's something, and not nothing. Now all we have to do is finish Regina off. As promise, babe, you get to fulfill your vengeance."

Owen looks down at Regina with hatred.

Hearing a car door slam from the tv monitors, Tamara rushes to the other room. "Shit. We have to go," Tamara calls out.

"I just need a few minutes," Owen begs of Tamara for time. "Just enough time to get one answer."

Tamara looks at Owen and back at Regina. "Fine. But don't take long."

"Ok," Owen nods. "I'll meet you at the spot."

Tamara pulls out a gun and goes.

Owen goes to the machine, not having a lot of time to spare, he cranks the voltage to it's full capacity. "I'm going to give you a chance. One chance, if you answer this question, I'll leave and you'll see a couple more hours before your world is destroyed." Leaning over Regina, looking straight in the eye, "where is my father."

Looking straight back in Owen's eyes, not backing down from any challenge. "Dead. I killed him the minute you ran away."

"No... You're lying," Owen shakes his head, not wanting to believe the word the older woman says.

"Am I?" Regina challenges back, lifting an eyebrow, mocking him of his doubt.

Owen set his jaw, breathing heavily, trying to calm down.

"You think that you can cleanse this world of magic? You think you can take down the Evil Queen with simple torture tactics?" Regina throws question after question at the full grown adult Owen became to be. "You are still that little boy that I first met."

"I am not that little boy, anymore," Owen growls at Regina.

Regina laughs, despite the pain it caused to do so. "You're right. You are now someone who is in over his head."

Not wanting to hear Regina's words anymore, Owen closes the distance to reach for the button, turning on the machine and watch Regina scream out in pain. "You are never going to hurt anyone else again."

"Agh!" Regina continues to scream bloody, before finally falling into the darkness of no returns. Her body slumbers over, having no more force, but the machine continue to send electricity waves into her body.

* * *

Red is the first to step out of the cruiser, and quickly smell the air. "The air is too salty and fishy to pick up any other scent," Red says to the other two.

Emma feels for Regina's magic, her eyes landing on the warehouse. "She's in there."

"What's the plan?" Red asks, itching to run and get Regina out of there. She's been too long since she's been missing. She can't imagine what condition the former Mayor is in.

"How you are the fastest, I need you to run to the back, block all exits," Emma is quick in forming a plan. "Me and Elphaba will go through the front and hope we can trap them in there."

Elphaba nods sharply, agreeing with the plan, ready to move forward. She's dying to get Glinda back in her arms. "Let's do this."

Red runs faster than any normal human and is behind the warehouse within seconds, going inside. Emma and Elphaba run as fast as their legs can carry them, as they move inside the building, moving as quickly.

Pulling her gun when she hears a bloody murdering scream echo the warehouse, Emma eyes widen in fear. Elphaba just kept her composure, but it troubled her is who's the producer of the scream.

"We need to move faster," Emma walks faster through the warehouse, needing to get to Regina.

Elphaba was right behind her, eyeing the shadows and dark corners with caution. It won't do good if they walk into a trap. Catching a room lite, Elphaba signal Emma and they rush to the room.

Regina's unconscious body laying on the metal table, soaked to the bone, was the first thing Emma's eyes land on. Snapping her eyes up to find the stranger, who came crashing into town. "You?"

"Your welcome," Owen was pleased with himself, finally gotten his revenge.

"What have you done?" Elphaba's voice came behind Emma, seeing Regina's condition, worse she ever seen the powerful witch.

"I've killed the Evil Queen," Owen states the obvious. "She won't be a problem anymore."

Not seeing Regina's chest rise up, Emma just sees red. "You damn bastard," Emma lifts her gun, aiming to kill, but Elphaba slaps the gun down.

"You are crossing a very thin line, Savior," Elphaba warns, "you don't want to darken your heart this way."

"Fine," Emma grits out, but lifts her gun back up. Eyeing the stranger with a cold look as she closes the distance between her and Regina. From the corner of her eye, Elphaba rushes over to the blonde, checking on her as she starts to untie her. Placing two fingers against Regina's pulse, praying to feel something. At the moment of touch, a spark was created when Emma's fingers touch Regina's neck.

Owen takes this moment to push the medal table at the sheriff, and takes a run for it.

The table crashes into, as she tries to keep Regina's unconscious body from falling. "Damn," Emma curses.

"We'll worry about him later," Elphaba says as she walks the other-side of the table. "She's still alive, just as I thought," Elphaba checks out Regina's condition. "We need to get her out of here as soon as possible."

Emma doesn't need to be asked twice. Ripping the cores off of Regina's body, releasing her from the bonds. She lifts Regina bridal style, Elphaba keeps Glinda close, who hasn't snap from a daze yet. They make their way out of the warehouse as fast as possible, wanting to get Regina somewhere safe.

"The apartment is closer," Emma comments out loud as she carefully places Regina laying in the backseat. Glinda's legs move to the other side and place Regina's head on her lap, still in a daze.

"Ursula can treat her there," Elphaba agrees, still eyeing Glinda with worry.

"Look who I found trying to sneak out from the back," Red comes jogging, holding Tamara over her shoulder.

"Who is she?" Emma asks, never seen the woman before.

Red just shrugs, "I'm going to bring her in the station and call Grumpy to keep an eye on her until we understand what's going on."

"Meet back at the apartment," Emma carefully closes the door, not wanting to startle the brunette and runs to the drivers seat. "You're safe now, Regina," Emma whispers and drives off.

* * *

The ride back was completely silent. Glinda was slowly getting her bearings, Regina was still unconscious, Elphaba was having a hard time keep her cool, and Emma was beating herself up. Once Emma parked, Elphaba was the first out and out by Glinda's side, helping Regina into Emma's arms. They make their way up the stairs, up to the Charmings's apartment.

Elphaba unlocks the door, and Emma carries Regina to her parent's bed, carefully placing her down. Needing to be as close to the brunette, Emma kneels down besides the bed, gently rubbing Regina' cheek with the back of her fingers.

"What have they done to you, babe?" Emma whispers to Regina's unconscious body, never daring to take her eyes away from her lover's face.

"They did their version of shock therapy," Glinda says quietly, and if it wasn't silent in the apartment, Elphaba or Emma would have heard it. "Slowly weakening her, as they try to absorb her magic."

Emma and Elphaba look at each other with a question look and look back at Glinda. "Why do they need Regina's magic?"

"To cleanse the world from magic," Glinda answers, finally coming out of her fantasy world and back to the reality world.

"Cleanse the world of magic?" Elphaba question out loud, confusion of what Glinda was meaning.

"Though I was there physically, but mentally I escaped, so I don't know what exactly was said," Glinda admits weakly. She can handle a whole world look up at her, shoulder faith, fight what she believed was right, but she can't handle torture death.

Elphaba notice the look in Glinda's blue eyes, reaching out for her hands. "Everything is okay, my sweet," Elphaba promises. "They will be lucky if I don't make them bleed green after what they did to Regina, and make you sit through that."

Glinda laughs at the mention of green blood, "Regina threaten them if they dare put a finger on me, that you'll find them and make them bleed green, just like your skin."

"Regina was always good with words," Elphaba couldn't help from smiling. "I'm glad no harm came to you."

"We are unlimited," Glinda smiles, feeling better of the whole situation that happen at the warehouse.

"You and I," Elphaba smiles back, staring into her lover's blue eyes as they both remember the moment those words were spoken. "Shall define gravity."

Emma couldn't help from smile at seeing the two love. She seen her parents love, but it wasn't anything like theirs. Looking back at Regina, she feels that their love is much stronger than Elphaba and Glinda's.

She takes comfort in feeling Regina's magic surrounding hers within her soul.

"She never looked any better," a new voice appears in the apartment, a fire like smoke appears and evaporate in the air, revealing an older woman holding a staff in odd clothing. "If I couldn't defeat her, what made moral humans think they could?"

Smoke, black as ink appear beside the new stranger, revealing Ursula. "Pathetic," Ursula says dryly, walking over to Regina and Emma.

"Maleficent, you look well for someone who been slain," Elphaba comments, not impress at seeing the dragon shapeshifter alive and well.

"At least I still have my scales," Maleficent shots back.

Elphaba just blinks, unfazed by the half hearted insult. "No matter, I'll always look good in pink."

"If you two are done throwing insults, I would like to check Regina in silence," Ursula glances at her two allies. "I will throw water at both of you."

Elphaba crosses her arms over her chest, glare back, at the same time Maleficent smiles wickedly.

Standing on the other side of the bed, Ursula slowly moves a hand over Regina's body, drying her. Once Regina was dry, Ursula pokes her finger over Regina's heart. Black lines spread across the brunette's chest, moving all over Regina's body. The moment the black lines meet, the reverse back, removing from Regina's body.

Ursula remove her finger, and magically summon a potion. "The electricity has done some damage. Lucky for us, it seem like her magic is starting to heal her rapidly. She may after effects, but nothing Regina isn't use to."

"What would be some of the side effects?" Emma asks, wanting to know the full extent of Regina's condition.

"Her nervous system has been fired, though her magic will heal her, it'll take time for full feeling comes back," Ursula answers. "Major headaches will be another, short of breath, her chest will hurt, and possibly more."

"Sounds like a mix of the fairy dust and magic drainage," Elphaba comments.

"The fairy dust magic was slowly killing her body, wanting to take over the host, and when her magic was drained, it took time to restore all the magic reserves of her," Ursula corrects the once green witch. "This time is different, and will heal much quickly."

"She'll be fine, than?" Emma wanted to double make sure.

"Yes," Ursula answers, "she just needs rest and she'll be her cold, evil ass."

Feeling relief, Emma runs her hand through Regina's hair, noticing she's burning, and sweating.

"Electricity withdraw ain't no walk in the park, but this is good, it means her magic is healing all the damage," Ursula assures the blonde savoir.

Emma was about to say something when her parents rush into the apartment. "What the hell is going on?" Snow demands to know, looking around to see complete strangers in her home.

"It's a villain's convection," Maleficent answers sarcastically. She will always hate good winning.

"Excuse you," Glinda glares at the dragon shiftier.

"Oh okay, fine," Maleficent sighs, rolling her eyes. "It's a witches convection. We needed the perfect place to meet up and plan the fairy tale's doom. And we couldn't think a better place than Snow White's small, cramp, apartment."

Elphaba and Ursula shake their heads, as Glinda sighs.

"Maleficent?" Charming question when he step foot in the apartment.

"Miss me?" Maleficent smirks flirtatiously.

"I thought Emma slain you?" Charming shakes his head.

"Wait?" Emma dares leave Regina's side to explain what happened to her parents, and not wanting to disturb the queen. "You're the dragon in the library's basement?"

"The one and only," Maleficent smiles, waving her hand in cockiness.

"But I slain you," Emma points out.

"Don't you see me standing here?" Maleficent huffs.

"Regina cast a spell on Maleficent when she cast the curse," Glinda is the one who explains of how Maleficent is alive. "She'll always sustain her form."

"Did you really think throwing a sword would have killed me?"

"Someone better answer my question," Snow snaps, wanting to know why they were at her apartment.

"Regina was kidnapped and tortured," Emma answers, staring straight into her mother's eyes. "The apartment was closet."

"Who would dare kidnap, Regina?" Snow wondered.

"What's worst is, who was able to get to her and take her down," Charming points out, eying his bed where lay Regina's unconscious body.

"The Grey guy who crashed into town, and some woman that I don't recognize," Emma answers to both questions. "Grey escaped, but we have the woman locked up at the station. Grumpy is keeping an eye on her, and Red is out looking for the Grey guy."

"It's Tamara and Owen," Glinda informs Emma, remember Regina recognizing the stranger's true identity.

"It doesn't matter their names, just that they will pay for daring to threaten Regina," Emma growls, and turns back to walk back to Regina.

When she grip Regina's hand, needing the warmth of the other woman to calm her down. At the moment of contact, Regina snaps awake, not aware of her surrounding.

"Your safe," Emma is quick to calm the older woman, leaning her head against Regina's burning forehead. "No harm will ever come to you again."

"Emma?" Regina says weakly, and out of breath. Her chest and lungs burns with every pump of oxygen, her brain throb in pain, as her body feels like jello.

"I'm here," Emma assures Regina, kissing her forehead, hoping it'll calm her down.

"Where are Owen and Tamara?" Regina pushes out, still freaking out of what's going on.

"He got away, and Tamara is locked up," Emma answers, "but we will find him, and they will never be a bother again."

She never thought she'd ever be able to be in Emma's warmth again, but it would seem it won't last long. "That means they still have it." Everything will no more be existent.

"Still have what?" Snow overhears the conversation and jumps in, ignoring the glares pointed at her.

"A trigger that will destroy Storybrooke," Regina answers, "I had a fail safe built into the curse."

"You were gonna kill us off and escape off," Snow is quick to jump into conclusion. "You couldn't stand the thought of losing, being best by me. So you had to destroy the beanstalks, and plan to kill us off to keep Henry to yourself."

"Beanstalk?" Elphaba's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"First of all, you were going to abandon me," Regina snaps at her longtime foe. "Second of all, I wasn't going to use it, it could have stayed hidden forever for all I care. Third of all, let's discuss about a more important issue. I no longer control the trigger."

"That's why they were trying to drain Regina of her magic," it finally clicks in Glinda's mind. "The only way to activate the trigger is by Regina's magic."

"Regina's magic is still powerful and strong," Ursula comments, able to feeling the dark purple magic linger in the room.

"They were able to take very little," Regina was a shame with herself, she should have fought harder. "But it's enough to activate it."

"Shshsh," Emma feels Regina's magic bubbling within her, wanting to lash out. "It's not your fault." Now embracing and syncing her magic with Regina's, it seems if their minds also sync, she was able to sense what Regina was thinking.

"I will get Jetsam and Flotsam to join the search," Ursula disappears into a black ink smoke.

"Elphaba I need Chistery to find a few friends of mine who will help a great deal in planning what to do," Regina asks of Elphaba, who nods.

"We will discuss what we will do next after you rest a little bit longer," Emma notice Regina's eyes drooping. She didn't want Regina pushing herself after she went through. She'll need Regina at full strength to take down this trigger.

Leaning against her lover's warm hand, letting the very wanted electric warmth of Emma's surrender her as she welcomes the darkness to heal and rest. Within her self conscious, Regina can feel her magic and Emma's magic work together to heal whatever damage to was done to her.

* * *

**One more chapter to go for the season 2 to be complete. Reviews are always welcome; ideas, comments, thoughts, etc. Negative or Positive. Please Review. **

**As always, expect a twist for the finally, because I think it's going to be awesome and a good start for season 3**


	44. Chapter 44

**Here it is folks, the season 2 (chapter) finale! It is the longest chapter I ever wrote, almost 12000 words. That's a lot of words when the most I ever did was about 8000 words... **

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you (the readers) are liking/loving it. I just hope I did this finale justice, and pulled it off to have a great start for season 3, which I hope it has Regina crying less... **

**Disclaimer; I don't own OUAT, and if I did, it would be something close to this, but with better grammar and detail. lol**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Emma thought that sitting beside the hospital bed, waiting for Regina to wake up was the most difficult she ever had to go through. But as she sits beside her parent's bed, watching as Regina drenched in sweat, panting heavily, having nightmares. Nightmares of what she went through. It pained Emma to watch and not able to do anything but run her fingers gently through the dark hair to her face, as it calm the older woman a bit.

But it wasn't enough to her. She needs to be able to do more, but all she feels is helpless. As she ran her eyes once more across her lover's body, her eyes stop at the burn and ripped, red skin around Regina's wrist, the injuries she gain from being bounded and electrified.

"Healing is very high level of magic," Ursula notice Emma's eye linger at the burn spots on her arm. "It takes a lot out of you. It's the price to pay when you heal what is non-repairable."

"And depending the damage, magic may take a while to heal it all," Elphaba adds.

Emma nods, understanding what they were telling her, but she can't help but feel that she could help speed the process. She hates seeing Regina hurt, and weak. Probably as much as Regina hate feeling those two feelings. Regina has been through so much, she should not be going through more crap on top of it.

"Magic is all about feeling, right?" Emma asks, getting an idea in her head.

"The more you feel, the more powerful the magic," Elphaba nods. "It's why Regina is really powerful. Her magic is purely run by emotions, very strong emotions. Unlike others, where as some of us is on determination, or power-hungry, or whatever the reason you use magic, she used the excuse of doing it on the name of Daniel, but really she use it was because she was angry, tired, and scared."

"It's why you should never over think when trying to use magic," Ursula continues to educate the blonde. "Let your heart guide you, not your brain."

Instead of thinking, she should feel it. So if she concentrated on the feeling of healing Regina, her magic has to be able to do so. Or at least in theory. Wanting to test the theory out, Emma looks for a small burn spot on Regina's forehead, softly putting her fingers over the spot, she closes her eyes and just let the magic feel what her heart wants.

Feeling her magic rush to her finger, shining out of her fingertips, Emma opens her eyes to see Regina's forehead no longer had the burnt spot. Smiling at her accomplishment, Emma moves her hand to another and repeat it again. And she did that to every physical scar her eyes can see and healed every one of them.  
Feeling sudden drowsy, Emma sway back and forth on her chair. Just needing to close her eyes just for a second, she leans forward and lays her head on the bed and closes her eyes. If this was the price of healing Regina, it was well worth it. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Emma whispers before her eyes closed and sleep took over.

"She's slowly learning," Elphaba notes out loud, as she watch what Emma did and do.

"And healing isn't easy to do," Ursula agrees.

"She is the product of true love, her magic is run by emotions, and a strong one. Love," Glinda adds, watching with a smile at the two new lovers.

* * *

Red and Grumpy seat at their desks in the station, keeping a close eye on the dark skin woman, locked up in the cell. Rubbing her eyes of sleep, Red stretches, trying to take the discomfort of seating awake all night.

"I still can't wrap my head around why you would save the woman who cursed you in a world of no magic," Tamara says to no one particular. "You should be thanking me of getting rid of someone who deserves it."

Red gives Grumpy a look to stay quiet, not to reply. Tamara was just trying to get them rial up.

"Is it because it wasn't your own hands to bring the queen down to her knees, begging for her life?" Tamra continues to test them.

Red clenched her jaw, biting down on her tongue, refusing to reply. And she can see it was having the same effect on the dwarf, as he clench his ax tighter.

"She wasn't easy to break, at first," Tamara smirks, watching them from the corner of her eyes. "But she's the Evil Queen, I expected that to be the case. There is no way of gaining that kind of name if you aren't strong enough to handle pain. But as the hours went, the weaker she became and the pain became too much to hold back."

Red should had ripped the woman apart when she capture her, but thought better of it. And now she's regretting it as she listens the woman bad mouth the queen. Pretty soon, if Tamara keeps running her mouth off, she'll knock her out just to get her to shut up.

But Grumpy wasn't having any of it any more. "I would keep your mouth shut, or I'll shove my axe up your ass."

"Did I touch a nerve?"

"Seeing that you are a moral and don't know who you are up against, I would be afraid of your life when Regina heals," Grumpy warns. "The woman rips hearts out as if they are a collectible item."

"I'm not afraid when pretty soon, you won't be existent much longer."

"Oh don't worry, you won't be either," Grumpy threats back. "My last seconds of life, I'll be killing you."

Hopefully that won't come down to that. Flotsam and Jetsam are still looking for Owen. If their prayers are answer, they will find him before he activate the diamond.

Tamara smiles at the short man, "what makes you think I'll be here when that happens?" When the words left the dark skin woman, smoke started to fill the room, blocking their senses.

"What the hell?" Grumpy curses as he jump to his feet, eyeing the entrance to face the threat. "Red?" Grumpy calls out through the thick fog, trying to see through but find it hard to see what's in front of him. "I can't see a thing."

Though the thick smoke block her sight and smell, it didn't stop her from hearing the cell door being unlocked. Taking a step towards the direction she thinks the cells were, she gets club behind the back of her head.

"She's getting away," Grumpy yells, seeing a dark cloud figures run in front of him.

"Follow them," Red shouts back, getting back on her feet. "Don't let them get away, our life depends on it."

Crashing into objects in the room, and noting to themselves to have a better open floor to be able to free move around in the station if they survive this and run out the station. Looking both ways, Red catching Tamara's leg disappear down the alley. Using her speed, she follows with Grumpy, following her the best he could.

It doesn't take a lot of effort, Red catches up and pull Tamara down, leaving her to Grumpy's care and tackles Owen down to the concrete ground. Just as she was going to pull the guy's arm behind him, to keep him from escaping, she was blast off him.

"Let's not be too feisty now, dearies," Rumpelstiltskin's voice is heard behind her, tasking at her.

"You damn bastard," Grumpy fights against the magic force that keeps him from escaping.

"Tamara and Owen, go to the mines, I'll deal with these two," Rumpelstiltskin orders the two morals. "The mission has to be completed."

Tamara helps Owen to his feet and they run out of the ally.

"You think I'm going to sit aside and let you destroy Storybrooke, you have another thing coming," Red is quick to attack the Dark One. Using her speed and strength she was given as a curse genetic, she tackles through the man, as he disappears in the cloud of smoke.

Grumpy crashes down to the ground, he grabs his pickaxe and get into a defensive position. "Where did he go?"

"It doesn't matter, we have to stop Owen and Tamara reaching the mines," Red states.

"They got a good head start," Grumpy points out.

"I'll catch up to them and try to stop them from activating the trigger," Red says, turning to Grumpy, "you need to get to Emma and warn her what happened."

"Keep their asses extra for me," Grumpy nods sharply runs throws Snow's apartment.

"Oh, I'll make sure they can't seat for a very long time," Red promises as she runs to the mines, hoping her speed doesn't fail her now.

* * *

Regina slowly starts to stir, finally waking up from her long rest. Cracking her eyes open, she squints against the brightness of the room. Getting use to the lighting, and her vision clear up. Her takes notice that she is no longer in the warehouse, being tortured. So it wasn't a dream when she woke up to see green eyes looking down at her. She's safe. For now.

Needing to get up and move her aching body, she forces her bones to move on her command. If she didn't know if she was torture, she would've guessed that she got run over by a truck. Damn did her head hurt at the moment of her body, but she pushes forward, getting into a sitting position.

"Hey, you should take it easy," Emma's voice melted some of the ache away from her chest at the sound of her lover near. "You don't have to over push."

"We aren't out of the park yet," Regina huff stubbornly, getting a feel of her body's limit. It would seem her magic healed the most of the damages. And it would seem her physical injuries are longer visible. Mentally she still feel them, but that expected.

"How are you feel?" Emma asks, eyeing her lover with worry and concern. She notes the flinch, and winces of pain.

"I'll be a little weak, but that's until I get my body to move around more. From laying so long, my body is stiff from the lack of movement," Regina answers, slowly moving her fingers, and toes, seeing what hurts still.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"A glass of water would be lovely, dear," Regina smiles weakly at Emma. Her voice still cracked, after screaming so much as she did, she's surprise she didn't destroy her vocal cords. And her lungs she still burn in pain with every breath she took. Very light-headed, but that was normal seeing she got electrified. Her bones ache and her skin feels though it's peeling off, but other than that, she was fine.

Passing the glass of water to the older woman, Emma watches Regina take easy sips, clearing her throat. She seen Regina hurt, torture and shot at, but Regina was right on her feet as if nothing happened, no trace of pain nowhere. Even after she saved her and Snow by absorbing crack magic, Regina showed no trace of pain until it was too much at times, and it wasn't by choice. After waking up from having her magic drain, and almost dying from magic exhaustion, Regina continue on with pride though she couldn't move a lot. Now being tortured, and reduce to being vulnerable and weak, Regina looked tired and out of it.

"I'm a terrible savior," Emma says in shame. She can't keep Regina from getting hurt in some

"You came for me," Regina states simply. "That's more than anyone has ever did for me." She reaches to grasp the blonde's hand, assuring her that she's nothing.

"It would seem that you are doing all the saving."

"Too heroic?" Regina tries to joke.

"You are too good for these people," Emma shakes head, not trying to smile at the small joke.

"And you don't give yourself enough credit," Regina states back. "You done a lot when it comes to saving the fairy tale world."

"I don't care about the fairy tale world," Emma stresses, "I only care about you and Henry. Because without you and Henry, I am nothing."

"And you won't lose me or Henry, if there is anything I can do about it," Regina vows, "because I won't be able to survive being alone again."

"Good thing we are on the same page," Emma smiles sweetly, tightening her grip on Regina's hand. "That's why I'm going to do more to make sure you'll never get hurt again."

"That's a big promise to keep," Regina smiled back, feeling her heart healing.

"It's a promise that I'm working on, because my lover seems to find trouble," Emma smirks.

Everyone in the apartment, in the kitchen, they do their own little thing, letting the couple have some quiet time before the end of their world comes crashing. Elphaba and Glinda look through the Grimmerie, flipping through the pages of spells. Ursula is cooking up something on the oven, throwing odd ingredients into a pot. And Maleficent files her nails, with a bore look.

Snow watch the two, not liking the closeness her enemy and daughter showed. And Charming watch from the corner of his eyes, not wanting to seem nosy, but at the same time want to know what they were talking about. He knew that Emma declare her love for his wife's enemy to Snow, defending her in Regina's home.

He won't lie, he doesn't like it that much, but seeing Emma happy and more relax in Regina's presence, and seeing how upset she was when Regina was in pain. He's willing to get along with Regina if they both meet in the middle, if the witch keeps his daughter happy. And deep down, Charming like this version of Regina anyways. Using her power to protect those who she cares.

The banging at the front door snap everyone's attention to the front door. Charming is quick to pull out his sword, as he walks to the front door, looking through the peephole. Seeing Grumpy, Charming releases his breath, and turns to the others. Seeing Elphaba in front of Glinda, holding her broom. Maleficent had a fireball ready to throw, and Ursula seem to inch to Regina if it was a threat.

His eyes jump over his wife and to his daughter, who had her gun drawn up and Regina having a calm hand on Emma's shoulder. "It's just Grumpy."

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief and relax a little. Turning back to the door, he turns the knob, he lets a worry Grumpy in. "What's going on?"

"Tamara and Owen escaped," Grumpy is quick at breaking the bad news. "And Rumpelstiltskin helped give them a head start. Red is going to try to stop them before they activate the trigger."

"Do we start wavering who's going to win?" Maleficent chooses the bad time to joke. "My money is going to the "good" side."

Everyone rolls their eyes.

"I've been locked down in a basement of a library for twenty-eight years, give me a break," Maleficent huff when nobody laughs.

* * *

Red runs to mines, sliding down the dirt ground, not wanting to stop for just a second, she continues to run as fast her legs can go. Following the tracks, she catches up to the other two. Tamara being a step behind Owen, she is quick to pull on the woman's shirt and throw her down back the mines. Moving quickly, she grabs Owen's fist mid-air, twist his arm, she slams him against the mine's rocky walls.

"Didn't you know that you can never outrun a werewolf?" Red mocks, as her eyes flash yellow, spooking the moral human.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be afraid of sweet oh little Red Riding Hood," Owen shots backs.

Red was about to say something back, to correct the bastard of his mislead information when she was tackled to the ground. They roll around, trying to get the best of each other, but seeing Owen get to his feet, she kicks Tamara off of her. Not even bothering to get up, she trips Owen over when he tries to run past her.

"Not so fast," Red says, tightening her grip on the guy's ankle. Using her free hand, she lifts off the ground, still holding Owen by his ankle. Lucky for her height, she's able to stand and hold Owen upside down off the ground.

A bullet misses Red's head by inches, a warning shot by Tamara. Still holding Owen by his ankle with little effort, she turns her attention at the gun pointing at her.

"Put him down," Tamara demands, putting pressure on the trigger. She'll kill anyone who gets her way of cleansing the world of magic. She will activate the fail safe and destroy this town.

Red smirks, unfazed by the gun, "bad choice of words." Letting go of Owen's ankle, Owen falls on his head.

"I'm willing to kill for my cause, are you willing to die protecting something that shouldn't exist?" Tamara pulls the trigger.

Red is quick to move an inch, getting shot inside on the arm. Hissing in pain, Red quickly covers the wound. "You damn bitch," Red eyes flash yellow, and charges at the woman, forgetting the man slowly getting off the ground.

Her wolf half taking over her senses, Red grip the body of the gun, twisting it out of Tamara's hand, breaking the moral human's hand, a very high possibility of her never be able to use it again. Using her other hand, she chokes Tamara's neck, lifting her to the air.

"Your cause has you blinded to the truth," Red growls, her fangs showing. "That you can never get rid of something that is old as time."

"But we can try," Owen's voice echo behind her.

Growling once more at Tamara, she slams the woman across the wall, the moment of connect, Tamara's body slumbers against the wall. Turning her full attention the guy, her eyes widen at seeing Owen pour what little Regina's magic they gain on top of the diamond.

The black diamond starts to glow blue, magically lifting off the ground floor, a pulse of magic shots out, starting the destruction of Storybrooke.

"NOOO!" Red runs towards it, wanting to tackle the small solid element to the ground, but is shot her back, with so much force she hits a rock, knocking her out.

"Phase one, find the fail-safe trigger. Check. Phase two, activate it. Check," Owen lists as he helps carry Tamara out of the mine. "Now to do phase three."

* * *

The library clock tower suddenly flash blue, as the hour and minute hands start to spin like crazy and large giant vines emerge from the building as the destruction of Storybrooke begins.

* * *

"MOM!" Henry rushes in his grandparent's apartment, heading straight to his adoptive mother. Jumping in her open arms, he buries his head in his mom's neck, letting her warmth assure him that she was fine.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Regina speaks softly against his head, closing her eyes, as she rubs circles on his back. Feeling Emma lean her forehead against her head, and wrap her arms around the two, she felt overwhelmed with love. And she loved the feeling.

She never thought she'd ever be able to lay her eyes on the two when she was tied and tortured. To ever prove she's a better person, that she may be the Evil Queen, but she's still Regina. That she's capable to open up and truly love.

"Is it necessary to have that?" Regina hears Glinda screech at Granny at seeing the crossbow.

"When someone is able to get to the Evil Queen, my crossbow is very necessary," Granny defends, refusing to let go of the weapon.

Emma laughs against Regina's head, "nobody is safer than being watched by Granny with a crossbow."

"I would have to agree, dear," Regina cracks a smile.

"Good thing she doesn't have magic, or she'll be very feared of all the land," Henry comments, pulling away from his moms embrace.

"Oh, she was well feared across the land," Regina points out, remembering all the times she face the arrow shot by the older woman. "Her aim is deadly."

"Think fast," Granny warns, and everyone eyes widen at horror as an arrow is shot straight to Regina. But before the arrow was able to come an inch to ending Regina's life, Regina lifts her hand, magically turning the arrow into ashes.

"You missed, Widow Lucas," Regina smiled proudly at her strength of her magic. They were back to full capacity. Though her body was weak, at least her magic was strong. She'll need it to stop the trigger. "I think old age is starting to catch up to you."

"Are you damn crazy," Emma's heart was still beating a million miles per hour. "This is no time to joke. You aren't even completely yourself," Emma glares at Granny and Regina.

"That was awesome," Henry smiles, liking the display that just happened just before his eyes. "I can't believe I was ever against you using magic, mom."

"We are being threatened of being destroyed, if we were going to have a chance of surviving this, is if Regina was capable of stopping at least my arrow," Granny explains her actions.

"Don't worry, dear, it was just a small exercise that is very well appreciated," Regina assures Emma that she was fine.

"You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days," Emma shakes her head, calming her poor heart.

"Now that we know Regina's magic is completely back and working, can we start thinking of a game plan?" Grumpy sighs. "This is our lives we are talking about."

"You're right. For once," Regina smirks seeing Grumpy glare at her.

Emma helps Regina to her feet, so they can all discuss what to do next in the kitchen when the apartment shakes from an earthquake. Tightening her grip on Regina's wrist, not wanting the older woman to lose her balance.

"Regina...was that?" Emma was afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Regina shakes her head, turning her head back to the window of Snow's bedroom, seeing the clock tower releasing magic. "The diamond was activated."

"So we are all going to die?" Henry trying to understand what's going on with what little he knows.

Running her hand through the boy's brown hair, "you were born here, so you'll live."

"But..." Henry looks between Emma and Regina as he wraps his head of what's going to happen. "I'll be alone."

"I'm sorry, Henry," Regina whispers, disappointed at herself. She should've fought harder from them getting to her magic, but in the end, the pain was too much to hold back.

"We'll figure something out," Emma vows, "I just got the family I want and I'll be damn to lose it now." She catches Regina's eyes, "this isn't your fault," she says softly, with confidence as she assures Regina that this isn't her fault for what's happening. Not nobody is blaming her for having a moment of weakness at the end of her torture session. That if it was anyone else, they wouldn't have least as long.

"So, how do we stop it?" Charming asks, ready to do whatever it takes to save everyone in town.

Regina shrugs, shaking her head.

"It's your trigger, your creation," Snow points out angrily, "there has to be a way."

"In what world can you stop a self destruct button?" Regina shots back. If there was a way, she'll be happy to share, but there was nothing they could do.

"You did this, you're going to make it stop," Snow says through gritted teeth. Regina will not again rip her away from her family, not when she just got them back together.

"I can't," Regina states. "There is no way."

"Well, figure it out. It's your fault that we are in this place in the first place," Snow steps in Regina's personal space.

"Woah," Emma steps between Regina and Snow. "Give Regina a break. She was tortured not even twenty-four hours ago." She can't believe what's coming out of her mother's mouth. It would seem like she had no filter all of a sudden. Since Cora told Snow that she poison her grandmother, and disguise herself as the Blue Fairy and tried to trick her to do dark magic, but fail. Snow hasn't been acting herself. Or at least to her, Snow seemed different.

"And I wonder why..." Snow says with venom.

"She's been through enough," Henry is quick to defend his mom to his grandmother. "Nobody, no matter how evil they are, they don't deserve to be stripped from their free will and tortured."

"This is not getting us anywhere," Charming places a hand on Snow's shoulder, making her take a step back. He can see Emma on the edge at protecting Regina from further harm, and he doesn't want to take the chance his daughter willing to do anything to keep it that way. Even if it's her own mother.

"If there is one thing I want more than my revenge is my life, especially my family," Regina agrees with Charming. If she had to act nice, and bite her tongue around Snow, than so be it. As long it keeps Henry from being alone. "I'm willing to do whatever it take to make sure Henry isn't alone. I will work with the devil if I had to do so."

"Words spoken as a true queen," Ursula appulse at hearing Regina's speech. "Lets save our bickering when our lives aren't being threaten."

"I will toast to that," Elphaba carefully lifts a glass of water.

"Put that down," Glinda is quick to take the glass out her lover's hand. Reaching for the salt, she unscrew the top and pours the salt into the water and passes it to Ursula. "You seem a little dry."

"I do think best when I'm not dehydrated," Ursula takes the cup and gulp the water down. "Now let's put our heads together and think."

"There is no way of stopping it," Regina repeats herself once more. "We can only stall it, but it'll only delay the mandible."

"Or it'll give us the time we need to figure out a plan," Glinda always being optimistic.

"And figure out what?" Regina question for more.

Glinda opens her mouth to say something, but is quick to shut it. There has to be another way. Everything and everyone has a weakness, a way to stop it. Just like how Rumpelstiltskin is bond to a dagger. Get the dagger, you control the Dark One.

"Too bad we can't do what we did to the wraith..." Emma sighs, as they hit a dead-end.

"Sadly Jefferson's hat has been destroyed," Regina says, have thought of that idea. "beyond from repair."

"What if you ask Rumpelstiltskin for that favor," Ursula states. "The Dark One's power has to be strong enough to stop it."

"Rumpelstiltskin is behind this somehow, and I refuse to be force by him to use my favor," Regina's pride got the best of her.

"There will be no other time to use that favor if we are all dead," Ursula points out.

"I'll pour my magic first before I let that happen," Regina growls. "The man has always wanted to reduce me down to my knees, to beg him for help. Not this time."

"What about Maleficent, Ursula and I together?" Elphaba comes up with another idea. "Our powers combine should be enough for you to find a way to get everyone safely out or to stop the diamond."

"As I said before, it's only going to delayed."

"I can't believe you didn't have an escape plan," Maleficent eyes her dear friend. Regina always had a back up plan.

"Jefferson's hat," Regina smiles tightly.

"The beanstalk would come very handy at this moment,' Charming comments, wishing they weren't destroyed.

"I keep hearing a beanstalk," Elphaba had enough of biting her tongue of asking what a beanstalk is being spoken. "Why?"

"They were growing magic beans to go back home," Regina answers. "And were going to leave me here or prison me in Rumpelstiltskin's cell. Like I'm worse than that vile imp instead."

"Wait... What?" Elphaba makes a confuse look. "Was this going to be a choice of living or...?"

"It doesn't matter, the beans are destroyed and I can bet that it was either Tamara and Owen or Rumpelstiltskin," Regina moves on from the subject.

"I does matter," Elphaba argues back. "You know what I sacrifice to be with Glinda, and I refuse to go back to my home land."

"Why would you want to live here?" Snow question the former green witch.

"In my land, I was casted as the Wicked Witch of the West for stepping up to the Wizard and refuse to help him continue to lie," Elphaba tells the woman of pure heart supposedly. "Five years I was made to look like a villain when it was the Wizard who should be cast as a villain. He lied and manipulated everyone to think he was this powerful person, which he wasn't."

"Elphie," Glinda place a comforting hand on her once green lover.

Elphaba takes a deep breath, calming her boiling blood, it wouldn't do good to upset Glinda after the stressful day she had. "It's the villains who are going to do what we can to stop this trigger from destroying everything we know, and it's going to be the good that will take the credit," was the last thing Elphaba says, grabbing her broom and stood up. Turning her head to Ursula and Maleficent, "are you coming?"

Nodding, Ursula is first to disappear where the magic seems to be it's strongest, Maleficent grab Elphaba's elbow and teleports after Ursula, heading to the mines.

* * *

When they magically appear in the mines, the three witches lose their balance as the ground shakes, dirt falling from the mines ceiling.

"That means the end is near, if we don't move faster," Maleficent points out the obvious.

"Oh is that what that means?" Elphaba question sarcastically.

Ursula just roll her eyes and turn the concern to find Red slowly getting on her, just a few feet away from the blue glowing diamond.

"I tried, but I wasn't able to stop them," Red says in shame. She should have been able to take care of two normal mortal humans, seeing that she's a hybrid. A genetic curse to be able to turn into a werewolf during wolftime, and faster, stronger than any human. It was suppose to be a piece a cake, but instead she failed.

"Hey," Ursula places a hand on the taller woman, "they were able to best Regina. Everyone has their off days. Nobody is unstoppable, and that includes a mutant human like yourself."

Red nods, feeling a bit better of her fail at the moment. "So what's the plan to stop this thing," Red goes straight to the problem at hand.

"We are going to try to slow it down until Regina can think of something better," Ursula points at Maleficent, Elphaba and herself. '

"There isn't a way to shut it down?" Red question.

"It's like a self destruct button," Ursula explains. "It's sucking up all the magic, and once it does, there will be no more Storybrooke."

"But aren't you feeding your magic make the process go quicker?"

" diamond wants magic, and by feeding it directly, it'll concentrate on sucking our magic instead," Elphaba answers Red.

"But once it sucks you dry, than what?"

"Than it'll concentrate on destroying the town until it's full."

"So it has to be a powerful source to shut it down," Red figures.

"Yes," Ursula nods. "It'll probably take all those who have magic to turn in off."

"Then why not do that than?" Red question.

"Because not everyone is willing to make that sacrifice," Maleficent says simply. "It will drain you of your magic, and that's a price nobody wants to pay."

"So why are you guys doing it?" Red asks the three.

Maleficent, Ursula and Elphaba look at each, silently coming an answer that can explain why they are doing this. Especially when they know that they will never look as heros.

"Because there comes a time when we are tired of it all," Maleficent starts the explanation.

We become insane doing the same thing, over and over, but expecting different results," Ursula adds.

"And it comes down to, you either die a hero or you live enough to see yourself become the villain," Elphaba finishes the explanation "And we have slowly become the villain that everyone wants us to be, so why not die as we were before the world corrupted us."

Red nods in understanding. It's like how Regina wants to die as Regina, not as the Evil Queen. As herself. If that means dying for a cause she doesn't believe in. "Since becoming friends with Regina, I now know that you were always as you are now."

"Nobody is born evil, they were made to be," Elphaba nods, quoting her friend.

The ground shakes once more, reminding them why they were in the mines.

Elphaba is first to step forward, she lifts her broom in the air, and slams the end of the broom at the diamond, pouring her magic.

Maleficent was next, she lifts her staff and stabs forward, also pouring her magic to the diamond.

Ursula summons her trident and is quick to follow the same example, pointing her pick fork to the diamond.

At connect of the three magic sources, the blue glow brightens, pulsing back, keeping the three magic weapons at a few inches off.

Gritting her teeth, as Elphaba skin starts to rip off, revealing her true color. Green. Just like Regina warned, the trigger is made to destroy whatever the curse cast. That means Chistery will turn back into a monkey with wings. She watched with pain eyes, seeing her fake white skin peel off, revealing green underneath.

Just as Elphaba, Ursula feels her curse disguise wearing off, as her hair shorten and dull into grey and white spikes. Her once human skin, pale white, turn into her light purple skin. Feeling a sting of pain in her legs, she takes a glance to see her eight tentacles.

"If feels like the oxygen is being sucked from the air," Maleficent breath out fire to keep her lungs burning.

"Not oxygen, magic," Ursula corrects, tightening her grip on the trident. She feels herself drying up from lack of water and being on land. '

"We just have to buy some time," Elphaba can feel herself sweating. Her broom begins to crack under the pressure and they just begin.

* * *

"I'm sorry for what's happening," Regina mumbles to Emma, eyeing their locked fingers. "I try to fight as long as I could, but it wasn't enough."

Emma lifts Regina's head by the brunette's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Regina. Nobody would have survive that. I'm just lucky that you're still alive."

Regina smiles, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We need to think a way to sustain the diamond," Snow breaks the moment between her daughter and enemy.

Regina and Emma pull away from each, but kept a close distance to comfort the other. "Your right," Regina nods in agreement with Snow. "Elphaba, Maleficent and Ursula won't be able to hold it for long, so let's start thinking of something."

"What if I wrap my bubble around it?" Glinda thought, looking at her wand.

"The diamond is a very powerful source of magic to be able to suck up all magic and kill any entire curse," Regina comments, thinking about the fail-safe's power. "It's the darkest, of all dark magic combine."

"So we need something stronger than it?" Charming question. "What about if we get Blue to help us?"

"After the battle against Cora," Grumpy jumps in to reply Charming's question. "Using the same trick as we did to the Evil Queen long ago to trap her magic inside her and freeze her. Us, dwarfs, haven't had enough time to restock on fairy dust. Especially how we used most of our time to grow the beanstalk."

"So what does that leave us?" Snow asks, eyeing Regina.

"I can take all my strength I have..." Regina s

"No. Not happening," Emma is quick to shut down the idea of Regina sacrificing herself yet again.

"She created the device, she should be the one to stop it," Snow argues. "It'll make up all the bad things she done."

"All the bad things she done?" Emma repeats with a questionable tone. "What has she been doing since the curse been broken? And even before the curse was broken, what bad has she done?"

"You don't know what she did back in our land, Emma," Snow points out.

"And so do you," Henry is the one to defend Regina's past. "Emma knows a lot more than you think."

"Knowing and having to experience it is different," Snow shots back.

"And what did you experience Snow?" Emma question, lifting an eyebrow.

"Her ruling of terror," Snow answers. "If you forgotten, she tried to kill me!"

"The key word is try to kill you," Emma stresses out. "And you don't know how she ruled her kingdom."

After she declare to Regina that she's not leaving, that she'll be by her side no matter what. To fight and keep their love. Regina slowly open up to Emma about her past. Little things, from her happy memories that she never told nobody, to her worse. And Regina was willing to answer any question Emma asked. Though Emma doesn't know the full story, but Emma piece together everything Regina told her and come up with a good idea of the real story what happened.

"Regina was and still is loved by her people," Glinda adds, also jumping in to defend the older queen's honor. "Unlike you, she took care of this town with order and fairness. Sure she made rule with an iron fist, but it was to keep things running she was force to step down from being Mayor, all you done is let things run on it's own. And when things are starting to get a little crazy, you decide that planting magic beans, will make things better."

"She's the Evil Queen for a reason," Snow sneers at the blonde.

"Oh, I know why she's called the Evil Queen, and it's not because the reasons you told people," Glinda points out with a serious tone.

"I have no reason to lie."

"Really?" Regina snorts, can't believe Snow won't take credit for nothing she done. "Charming," Regina turns her attention to the said man, "what did Snow tell you why I wanted her 'died'?"

"That she was prettier than you," Charming answers, remembering the memory of Snow pregnant and restless, telling him that he didn't know what Regina was capable of. Come to think about it, Snow never gave a straight answer to why Regina wanted her to suffer. All he knew for sure is that Snow did respect the older woman, have had been raised by her. It's the reason Snow couldn't go through executing Regina.

"Ha," Emma snorts. "Though Snow, you are my mother, but Regina is far prettier than you."

"Not the point, dear," Regina rolls her eyes playful, squeezing Emma's hand. "And we are wasting time arguing pointless drama. Partially our past. I am Regina, the Evil Queen. And forever will be and guess what, I'm proud of it. Because that's who I am, and what I am."

"Agreed," Glinda is quick to cast her vote. She doesn't like the idea of leaving Elphie in the mines.

Emma eyes her mother, studying Snow. "You just like the idea of me and Regina together. That Regina is finally happy and it's not on your terms."

Regina tightens her grip locked with Emma, warning her that it's not the time to defend for their love when they were going to die anyways. But of course Emma wasn't never a good listener to begin with, and will fight for what she believe in.

"Regina has done enough to prove that she has changed," Emma looks straight into her mother's eyes. "What more do you want for her?"

Charming can see that Snow was going to lose on this matter no matter what she says to them. He can see between the two women that they are willing to cross worlds, kill anyone, and probably cast another curse just to be together. He can practically see their love glowing around them as they stay close. And every time they lock eyes, he can feel the electricity from where he sits.

Though he hates to admit this, especially out loud, he's an idiot. Regina would agree, and he can hear a smart sassy comment coming out of her mouth.

Why didn't he figure this out sooner. It all was in front of him to being with. Emma standing in front of the mob, protecting the former Mayor. Doing the impossible, and send a wraith into a portal and push Regina out of the way. Regina went almost insane in trying to find a way to bring the blonde and her enemy back. Even absorb magic that didn't set well in her system. Went as far as to fight her mother and make a deal to another witch to protect his daughter.

Placing a hand on Snow's shoulder, silently his wife from speaking more. "It would seem once more that we are at our end and need Regina's help."

"I wish I was strong enough to stop all of this..." Regina runs her fingers through Henry's hair with her free hand, and squeeze Emma's hand with the other. "But I'm just not..."

As silence cast around them, Emma looks down to Regina's hand in hers, figures locked together. She can feel the electricity run through their veins, sparking at their touch. Mentally seeing their magic glowing together, pulsing equally together.

She may not know a lot about magic and has been slow soaking in any information that reach her ears. She couldn't help think back when her's and Regina's magic connected. How it can it help her get to Regina. Also help heal her of the physical injuries. Though Regina was unconscious, and doesn't know what's going around her, still guide her magic to heal her.

When she closes her eyes, and picture their magic. She can see the dark magic surround hers, but never overpowering, which she's sure could. The magic let's her magic glow as much as it once, only stepping in to guide for an easier transition. It would seem like the two different, complete opposite magic, worked together.

Then it clicked. Regina's magic is very strong, because it's power by pure emotion. It was emotions that made Regina turn to it in the first place. It's strong emotions that kept her from being controlled completely, only slowly turning her heart black in time. Regina let her heart lead her, like most villains she been getting the pleasure of knowing.

And she's the product of True Love. Her magic was the powerfullest white magic. So what if they combine their magic... Surely it had to be powerful enough to stop the diamond.

"You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are," Emma says out loud, locking eyes with Regina.

"You barely know how to use your magic, dear," Regina points out.

"But you are," Emma states in fact.

Regina stares into Emma's eyes, trying to figure out what her lover is thinking. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"True love is the strongest magic in the world. In any world. Even it can break a curse," Emma nods.

"That's right," Henry smiles at his birth mother's train of thought.

"True love magic," Glinda nicely curses to herself for not thinking of this earlier. "Of course. Why didn't we think of that before. Elphie and I could have done that in the first place."

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," a new voice walks in the apartment. "Brilliant. The Evil Queen and the Savior working together is probably what it's going to take to save the day."

"It's the last lesson they need to complete their sync," another voice enters behind the other into the apartment.

At seeing an older but looks to look young at the same time, holding an umbrella in one hand and holding a purse in another. The woman behind her seem to be unusual but beautiful woman who you question her at first glance for some odd reason, holding a cane.

"You gotta be kidding me," Emma says at seeing the new characters. "Is Musho real, too?"

"I am Nanny McPhee. Small C, big P," the woman with the cane introduces herself.

"I am Mary Poppins," the other woman introduces herself, holding a umbrella.

"No seriously, is Musho real too?" Emma asks Regina again.

"Mulan's spirit guardian?"

Emma's jaw drops. "Is there a character that doesn't exist?"

"I didn't think that Mary Poppins or Nanny McPhee were fairy tale characters," Henry comments, amazed to see two fictional characters being real.

"There are many worlds, Henry," Regina points out to Henry. "You need open your mind more, dear," Regina says to Emma.

"I'm still trying," Emma sighs. "Just when I think I have it down pack, something goes along and twist it all up, again."

"Tik tok," Glinda points at a imagery watch on her wrist. "Reunion will have to wait if we survive this."

"If it doesn't work, Henry will be well taken care of," Mary Poppins promises to Regina when Regina looked over to her and Nanny McPhee.

"Until we aren't needed," Nanny McPhee nods.

* * *

"I can't keep this up much longer," Maleficent says tiredly. She was drenched in sweat, panting as she tries to keep up with holding the diamond stable.

"We have to contain it," Ursula growls in pain, having a time ago added her tentacles to add her ink into the magic mix, maybe hoping that it'll ease a bit on the three witches.

Elphaba grunts, as she tries to keep in pose, trying to keep her broom from splitting in half. If her green skin was paint, it;ll have dripped off her face.

Maleficent not able to hold on any longer, she's thrown back, just as Regina teleport herself, Emma and Glinda. Throwing a worry glance over to the shapeshifter, they snap their attention back to the others.

Ursula pushes away, disconnecting the trident, stopping her magic from being sucked by the diamond at the time being. Taking a few steps back, putting a safe distance before easing herself down against the rocky wall, completely drain out.

Not able to contain it by herself, Elphaba is shot back, the diamond quickens the passe of sucking the town.

"Elphie!" Glinda runs to the fallen Wicked Witch of the West.

"I'm alright, my sweet," Elphaba smiles weakly.

"Your green..." Glinda notice her lover's skin color.

"You are just realizing that?" Elphaba jokes.

"You mean green thing," Glinda gently slaps Elphaba's shoulder. "Save your energy."

Regina motions Emma to follow her to the active trigger. Stepping to one side, facing Emma. "Ready?"

"With you by my side, I was born ready," Emma smiles at Regina.

Regina is first to take a hand either side of the diamond, the strong electric firing magic is quick to suck her magic. And just quick, Regina braces herself to keep it from quickly sucking her dry.

Lifting her eyes away from the glowing blue diamond, Regina lock eyes with Emma. The moment of contact, both hazel and brown, erasing the chaos around them. Regina cracks a smile, assuring Emma that everything will be fine.

Swallowing, Emma lifts her hands, slowly moving them next to Regina's slipping her fingers to lock with the brunette's. The moment of contact, once their magic started to meld together, making the diamond to spin reversely.

Looking away from each other, they look down to see their magic sucking back the absorb magic out of the diamond. The glowing blue slow become duller and duller, and weaker.

"We're doing it!"

As their magic work together, over powering the fail-safe, they can feel a sudden change happen within them.

If they weren't strongly connected before, they are now. Their heart beat pulse as one. They thought as one. Their souls have become one. Not only they need each other to live, so does their magic. As if it's its own being.

All of the sudden the diamond stopped spinning and shot out the last ounce of magic it collected, sending Regina and Emma across the mine floor. The aftershock was powerful enough to send the other witches back into the floor.

"Hehehe," Elphaba laughs her famous well-known laugh, as she slowly gets up. Feeling her magic return to her, filling her to her capacity.

"It worked!" Glinda claps happily at seeing the black diamond on the floor.

"I'll be damned if I died on land," Ursula curses, it almost being a close call.

"We get to frighten the town another day!" Maleficent mocks spirit.

"We did it," Emma smiles fondly at Regina, proud at what they can do together.

Regina picks up the diamond, smiling at what Emma and her just did to stop the trigger. "Yes we did."

* * *

The magic pulse was so strong that it shook the ground, as the giant vines attract back into the the clock tower. Whatever damage was done, it has been done and can't be reverse.

Charming help Snow back to her feet, have blacked out for a split second when the pulse of magic kicked out. Seeing the vines no longer blocking their apartment window, "they did it."

"I never questioned them," Grumpy gets back on his feet.

"It was a close call," Granny nods, placing her crossbow on the kitchen counter.

"You must be proud, kid," Grumpy turn his head to look for the boy, but find him nowhere to be seen. "Kid?"

"Henry?" Granny lifts her crossbow, ready to shot as she looks around for the boy.

"Quick call Red to find him," Charming orders Grumpy, as he race out his apartment door with Snow right behind him.

* * *

"Relax kid, we aren't going to hurt you," Tamara assures Henry as Owen pushes him to follow her towards the docks.

"Am I suppose to believe you? You tried to kill everyone I love," Henry growls at the two adults who hurt his mom. "You tried to destroy Storybrooke."

"Just following orders," Owen states, pushing the kid forwards, tightening his grip on Henry.

"And what does that have to do with stealing me?" Henry asks.

"You are the key to everything," Owen answers simply.

"What?" Henry question, confuse what the guy was talking about. He's the key to what? He's just the son of the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Charming, also the grandson of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One.

* * *

Regina was able to figure out how to stop the trigger. Just like he thought she would. Regina was his best student, and knew the second he felt her magic, she was going to out power most.

Now it was time for the fourth stage of the plan.

"Henry has been kidnapped," Rumpelstiltskin breaks the new to his son.

"What?"

"Tamara and Owen, two morals of this world are behind the almost destruction of us all," Rumpelstiltskin starts to explain.

"What does that have to do with Henry being kidnapped?" Neal asks, confuse what his father was telling him.

"Regina and Emma were able to stop the fail-safe from destroying us all. I'm guessing Tamara and Owen got their hands on Henry probably as insurance, to assure to be able to escape freely."

"How do they know of magic anyways?" Neal question.

"Owen was a boy when Storybrooke became. A long story short, Regina let the boy go, but killed his father. He came back to avenge him," Rumpelstiltskin kinda told the truth.

"I knew Henry should have agreed to come with me to New York."

"Well now it's your chance to gain Emma's trust and love back," Rumpelstiltskin knew that it'll get his son to go along with him.

"How?" Rumpelstiltskin got his attention.

"Tamara and Owen used a beanstalk to escape and I have something that can track them down. And it would be our lucky day seeing that I have a couple of magic beans saved for just in case," Rumpelstiltskin tells him.

"We can save Henry together," Neal nods, liking the plan. "I can finally get my family. Let's do this."

* * *

Getting Charming call; Emma, Regina, Ursula, Maleficent, Elphaba and Glinda magically race to the docks. As they appear at the docks, they watch in horror as Tamara throws a magic bean into the ocean, summoning a green vortex portal.

"NOOO!" Regina and Emma yell out, as they try to catch them before they jump in. "Henry!" they watch their son disappear.

"Damn it!" Emma curses, seeing the portal no longer in the ocean.

Red comes running, out of breath when she come to a stop. Again she wasn't fast enough to stop something bad happening.

"Do something!" Emma yells at Regina, seeing Regina stare out in the water.

"I can't do anything if there is no portal," Regina says sadly, "and I don't know where the portal took them."

"I refuse to believe Henry is gone forever," Emma shakes her head, not wanting to believe that Henry was lost to them. "We just have to think."

Charming's truck comes to a stop at the edge of the docks. Charming, Snow, Granny and Grumpy jumps out of the said truck and rush over to the others.

"Gone," Emma answers them before they could ask. "Tamara and Owen jumped into a portal," Emma growls, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Just like how they almost took Regina.

"We were a second too slow when we teleported here," Glinda explains how they fail to get to Henry.

"I'm sorry, they must have got him when the trigger knock us out," Granny states, shaking her head in disappointment.

Regina tilts her head, coming up with an idea. "Don't worry, we're going to get him back," Regina says with determination. She will get her son back.

"How?" Emma snap her head back to the brunette. "I thought you can't cross worlds without a portal."

"That's very true, but I may know a way to do create one," Regina states, and looks over to Ursula. "And it requires a wish."

"You forget he's a free man," Ursula says, eyeing Regina weirdly.

"Actually, his last wish is to stay with me forever. He'll help me, like he always has," Regina corrects Ursula.

"Who are we talking about?" Emma wonders, not like someone having a crush on her lover.

"The man is crazy," Ursula says, ignoring Emma. "Lost his insanity. He's useless to us."

"Just trust me," Regina smirks wickedly.

* * *

Regina told everyone she had a plan, and to meet back at Snow's apartment. That's why Ursula, Emma, who refuse to leave Regina's side, and Regina went down to the psychiatric ward. Walking down the narrow hallway, through the thick water that floods the floor.

"I really hope you know what you are doing," Ursula says to Regina when she came to a stop in front a particular door.

"Of course dear," Regina smiled reassuringly at Ursula. Squeezing Emma's hand before letting go and take a step forward, standing in front of the metal door. Ursula lifts one of her tentacles, and unlocks on the door. Using another tentacle, Ursula opens the door to show an empty room, just a regal looking mirror, hanging on the wall.

Clearing her throat, using her regal voice, "mirror mirror, the only who knows all, who is the fairest of them all?"

It was silent, as the three women stand, waiting for something to happen. And just when Regina sighs in disappointment, is when a face appears in the mirror.

"In my eyes, you are my queen," finally a response came from mirror.

"And I thought you become of no use to me," Regina plays the part of Evil Queen, but smiles at hearing the answer to the riddle.

"Not possible," the floating head response. "I will always give the answers you seek."

"That you always do," Regina agrees. She wouldn't have been able to be a step ahead of everyone if it wasn't for him. "And I'm need of answers."

"I'm always here to serve in any way I can, your Majesty."

"It's good to hear, Genie," Regina smiles at the man who once was a free man.

"Genie?" Emma whispers close to Regina's ear. "I thought he was Sidney?"

"Curse name, dear," Regina reminds Emma. "He's the genie of Aladdin," Regina uses a Disney reference, hoping it'll help Emma figure out who everyone is ."Yes, Agrabah exist."

"Does that mean, Jasmine and Aladdin?" Emma was interested in knowing if they were real or not.

"Yes," Regina nods.

"The Savior has lots to learn, but she's quick on her feet, I'll give her that," Genie comments, watching his Queen and the blonde talk between themselves.

Hearing the jealous tone in Genie's voice, Regina is quick to get back to the subject that she was there for. "We are need of your assistant."

"You wish it, I'll grant it," Genie states. "As long it doesn't cross the three lines."

"I need you to find my son...Our son," Regina corrects herself. Henry was both Emma's and her son. They were a family, and its best if they start acting like one.

"The boy, Henry, he gone missing?" Genie question.

"He was pushed into a portal and we are need to find him and bring him back," Regina explains her need of him. "That's why I come to you. You see and know all."

"Yes, I do," Genie smiles at Regina's comment. "As long there is a reflection, I will always find what you are looking for." Genie fades out, as he does his magic in finding Henry.

"We still can't get to the boy without a portal, Regina," Ursula stresses out the flaw in Regina's unmentioned plan.

"Oh dear friend, you must be thirsty for salt water, because you forget that there is many ways to travel to other worlds," Regina points out, smiling at her plan, as it repeats in her head.

Ursula was about to argue back, but Genie's face reappears in the mirror. "I bring bad and good news."

"Out with it," Regina waves a hand.

"I found Henry, but you aren't going to like where they took him," Genie says.

"Wonderland?" Regina was too afraid to ask. How she hated that world...

"Worse," Genie shakes his head. "Neverland."

"Neverland? As in Peter Pan?" Emma question, hoping she got something right.

"Those damn unfortunate souls..." Ursula cures.

"Things can't get any worse," Regina sighs. Of all worlds, why did it have to be that one.

* * *

When the three arrive back at Snow's apartment; Elphaba, who is holding a monkey on her shoulder with wings, standing by Glinda. Maleficent was feeding seeds to a raven and Red was pouring more alcohol for Lacey, as Granny clean her crossbow. Snow and Charming were sitting at the stairs of the room, waiting for news.

"Did you find where he is?" Snow is first to ask when seeing the three enter the room.

"Yes, we did," Emma nods, not sure how to break the news to everyone.

"And what world is he stuck on?" Elphaba pushes for an answer, looking over to the older witches.

"Neverland," Regina breaks the news.

"Why would Tamara and Owen, two moral humans, be doing at a place like that?" Maleficent asks.

"I don't know," Regina shrugs, "but I do know that it's not good."

"What's so bad about Neverland?" Red asks. She doesn't know anything about the other world, except what this world thought of it.

"It's a land of no adults" Nanny McPhee chooses to show up through the door, with Mary Poppins behind. "Only children are allowed to roam the island, and forever a child you shall be."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Lacey comments, taking another sip of her drink. She's not completely sure what's going, just picking up little things, here and there.

"It's bad when you are never allowed to leave," Mary Poppins points out. "And because of this, not a lot of people has escape the world, and told it's horrible tale."

"Never able to grow up, or see civilization again,' Nanny McPhee adds darkly. "The magic there is very different, very toxic. It's a mix of fairy dust and dark magic, and Regina would know what that kind of magic can do to someone's system."

"It'll take over the host," Regina whispers, remembering the green magic stuck in her system, and what it did to her of every second of every day. "This isn't good."

"What is worse is that the land isn't easy to come to," Mary Poppins adds to the list of what more Neverland is not good news.

"That won't be a problem," Regina states, waving a hand in the air and a purple smoke appear and disappear, reveal Hook. Hearing that it was Neverland that they would be traveling to, her mind thought of Hook. "He is the only man who sailed the Neverland waters."

"Why wasn't I invited to this villians convention? I'm consider a villain too," Hook smirks as he glance around the apartment.

Regina roll her eyes, "Hook, you'll be letting me borrow your ship."

"And why would I do that, love?" Hook turn his head back to Regina, lifting an eyebrow in question.

Regina took a step into Hook's personal space, staring coldly into his eyes. "Because you know that dirty little imp is no longer here, and where I'm going, you'll find yourself with the home advantage."

She had Genie search Rumpelstiltskin's whereabouts, having felt one less magic presence in the small town. And just like she thought, Rumpelstiltskin was somehow involved, and brought his son with him. Not hundred percent sure if Baelfire was involved, but it's never pointless to be extra cautious.

"Where is the damn bloody fool?" Hook demands, tone full of venom.

Knowing she got his full attention. "Neverland."

Hook takes a second to think all the pros and cons. Hearing it was the land that made him the fiercest pirate, and it gave him his immortality, he had to take a step back. Out of all worlds, Neverland was one world he didn't want to go back to.

"You run a hard bargain," Hook finally gives his answers. "Do you have a way of getting my ship there?" He is no fool, he knows it's going to take a portal to get them there.

"I do," Regina smirks.

"What is your plan, Regina?" Ursula has been patient long enough.

"Using a mirror," Regina says simply.

"A mirror?" Charming wasn't sure about this idea.

"With my magic and Emma's," Regina explains, "it'll be strong enough to create a portal."

"Traveling through reflection..." Ursula nods, understanding the plan.

"And time is wasting, we must leave soon," Regina didn't want to wait any longer in getting Henry back. "So I thought this through."

"So what's the plan?"

"Listen carefully, because I won't repeat myself," Regina motion everyone to get closer, and warn them not to interrupt.

* * *

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into," Henry warns, as they land on the beach of some island. "Because when my parents come to save me, you are going to wish you didn't lay a finger on me."

"We destroy all ways of traveling through worlds," Tamara shots down Henry's last hope of being saved.

"Please, my mom is the Evil Queen. The woman who curse all the Enchanted Forest to get revenge. She'll find a way," Henry points out. "And my other mom is the Savior, the woman who broke the curse. She'll slay whoever to get to me."

"I'm not too worried."

"You should be, because after what you did to my mom, my mother is already not happy with you, and you just gave her a reason to hate you even more," Henry continues to rant. "Be lucky if my mom doesn't kill you with a flick of her wrist. She won't be merciful after what you did to her."

"She's the Evil Queen for a reason," Henry states. "I wouldn't want to be on her shitty list. Shit, my grandmother is the Queen of Hearts. Your screwed when they find me."

"If they find you," Owen points out, "it'll be too late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who will take care of the town?" Glinda wonders.

Regina smiles when hearing a door knock. "Someone I trust that will make sure everything is fair." Getting up, she walks over to the door and lets in the visitor in.

"Johanna?" Snow questions at seeing her old maid.

"Hello, dear Snow," Johanna greets the raven head, before turning back to Regina. Pulling the woman into a hug, "I can as fast as I could."

"I'm glad you came, because I have an important favor to ask."

"For you, anything," Johanna smiles at her once Queen, but still good friend.

"You'll be running the town as temporary Mayor," Regina breaks down the news. "How you were with me as I rule the Dark Kingdom, and you are in contact with my followers, I believe you are the perfect person."

"I will keep the town running smoothly while you are gone," Johanna agrees in doing the favor.

"Don't worry, we will help in any way we can," Mary Poppins smiles to Johanna, seeing the doubt in running the town by herself.

"As long I'm needed, I'll stay," Nanny McPhee tilts her head, ready to serve.

"We shall find a way to come up with a spell to protect the town," Ursula mention herself and Maleficent role in staying behind.

"Keep in touch," Regina magically summons a mirror. "Just say my name, and I'll answer."

"Not matter what, everyday, same hour."

"Midnight," everyone said at once.

"Why midnight?" Emma had to ask.

"It's when magic is both at it's weakest, and strongest. It will be easier to communicate through worlds that way," Regina explains to Emma.

"Let's go," Snow couldn't stand another second in her apartment fool of magic processors.

"Have fun," Maleficent to the rescue team.

"Oh yes, this is the vacation I always wanted," Regina snorts before closing the apartment door.

* * *

Arriving at the docks, Charming, Snow, Hook, Grumpy, Elphaba and Glinda are first to aboard the ship, Jolly Roger. They nod at Hook's instruction and got into ready positions for them to set sail. How Hook doesn't' have a real working crew, they would have to do. Emma and Regina go to the front of the ship, getting ready to create the portal. They wait as Red says goodbye to Lacey/Belle.

"I'm going to be gone for a while, but I promise to I'll be back soon," Red scratches her head, her nerves were setting her on the edge. She didn't want to leave Belle, just when things seem to brighten between herself and Lacey. She was starting to see little of Belle in her.

"I don't like the thought of us being apart," Lacey tells Red sadly.

"I do too...so that's why I'm giving you this," Red pulls out a rose. It was the first thing Red gave Belle when they were going to be a part for a couple of hours before they see each other again.

Taking the rose out of Red's hand, Lacey stares at the rose.

"When the last petal falls, I'll be in your arms again," Red vows, leaning to give her lover a kiss goodbye, and takes a step to get on the ship, but she stop when she feels a hand grab hers.

"I feel like we been separated for too long already," Lacey admits.

Red smiles, "I love you."

Lacey drops her hand, letting it go limp at her side, watching Red get on the boat. Slowly the boat sail off to the horizon. Once gone from sight, Lacey looks back down the beautiful rose. Lifting it up to her nose, sniffing the wonderful scent, she smiles...truly smile since a very long time.

"I love you too, Red."

With that whispered into the wind, letting it pick up the words and guide it through the air. The brunette adds back to town, finally thinking of what she's going to do to pass the time. Storybrooke isn't going to shape itself into the kingdom everyone wants it to be.

* * *

"This better be worth it," Elphaba eyes the ocean water as they sail off.

"Don't worry, my love, I'll keep you dry," Glinda points at her wand.

"Get ready, everyone," Regina warns, pulling out a mirror from the back, Mary Poppins, gave her at request.

Hook double make sure everyone is in place on his ship. "Ready when you are, love."

"So what do we have to do?" Emma asks Regina, willing to give a helping hand in saving their son.

"I need one hand to hold the mirror, and the other holding mine. Together, our magic should be strong enough to create a portal," Regina tells Emma what she needs to do.

"And just like that, the portal is going to take us to Neverland?" Emma question.

"I'll guide the portal to where we have to go," Regina answers.

"Ok," Emma nods, satisfied with Regina's answer. She trust Regina will be able to pull the impossible. That the stakes are high, and the brunette is going to do whatever it take to get Henry back. "Let's do this."

Reaching for each other hand, and hold the mirror up together, they both put magic into the mirror, creating vortex in the reflection. Throwing the mirror out in the ocean, the moment it touched the water, a large vortex appeared, pulling the ship towards it.

"This is it," Hook turns the wheel at a sharp angle, holding tight, as the ship is pulled into the portal. "Hold on tight, this might be a bumpy ride."

"Let's kick some ass," Grumpy's voice can be heard over the vortex as they get pulled into the powerful magic.

Regina pull Emma near as they hold on tight to a nearby rope as the ship tilts forward, sinking into the portal. "We're coming Henry."

* * *

**And there it is. Now it's going to be a while until the next chapter, which will begin season 3. I got a few ideas, which I want to happen in season 3, so expect twists. **

**During the wait, and any free time I have, I'm going to go back and edit each chapter. I already have the first two chapters edit, and looked over twice. I need to reread my stuff before posting, but after hours of typing and just wanting to post it just to get started on the next chapter... I need to find a beta. So this is a warning when you see this story updated, it's just edited chapters. **

**Review! Comments, ideas, wants for the season 3, characters you want to see in the future (If King Author and his men of the round table is worthy to be in OUAT, so can be Mary Poppins and Nanny McPhee), negative or positive, and whatever you want to tell me, is very welcomed! **


End file.
